Reflections of the Past
by Reiuko
Summary: Dreams are supposed to be something that a person's subconscious is trying to tell them... but for Kagome, whose been dreaming of people she's never met, and things she's never heard of, what is she being told? Sequel to L.W.T.M
1. Return

**Author note:** story is sequel to _Living with the Memory, _so to those that haven't read that story I highly recommend that you do before you read this, or if you still want to read this, do so then read _LwtM,_ otherwise you might be confused.

Remember, this story takes place 2½ years later, which makes the rookie ten either 15, 16, and so on.

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Reflections of the Past  
Chapter 1: Return**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"_  
Thinking/small flashback/dreams_**  
"Jutsu"/abilities**  
'Actions/**actions**'_  
: notes/letters:_

* * *

_"The jewel! Give it to me!"_

"_Kikyo, Kikyo whoever she is it's not me! My name's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"_

* * *

A lone figure, obviously male by stature and size but unidentifiable beyond that due to the dark and moonless night, walked calmly through the forest, hands in pockets and humming a small tune to himself, almost carelessly as he weaved through the trees and bushes, becoming silent once he saw a small clearing come up a few feet ahead.

With a sigh, seemingly finding his destination, the male stopped walking and straightened his pose, before shaking his head with a grin, and continuing, back in his relaxed stance. _Whatever, not really important right now_

Making it to the clearing, but not walking passed the covering of the trees, the man leaned against the tree behind him then turned his attention to his left, where another, taller figure was already settled, apparently waiting for his presence.

A sharp glare was aimed at him, "you're late."

The man grinned and held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, had some training...they can really kick some ass…"

The glare did not falter, making him sigh and shake his head. "Sorry. But I'm not that late! And I'm serious I was training, don't blame me! Blame them! They teamed up against me! I think I have a few bruises and scratches now..."

He got an annoyed glance and replied with another grin. That seemed to annoy his friend further for he once again was glared at. "Okay, okay, sorry…sheesh…seems your sense of humor hasn't improved in the last months has it?"

His companion reached for something at his side and knowing what it meant the man quickly waved his hands in the air, panicked. "h-hey! I didn't mean it! Just trying to lighten up the mood." Pouting slightly, he looked away. "Everything's been so serious lately. With _their_ movement those couple years ago then vanishing again, and now with them…" a gentle almost endearing look came to his face and he smiled softly.

"I'm glad we found them, but still," continued the man after a few seconds of silence, his hands fisting at his side. "It was a bad time I think. Now we all have to be careful, because they can come back at any time..." he sighed again and shook his head.

More silence passed between the two before his companion removed his hand from the weapon. Instead, a serious look overcame his shadowed face, if the thin frown of his mouth was any indication. "Anything?"

With another sigh, the man pushed up from the tree, his own features becoming serious at new topic. "Nothing really. It's about the same."

"What about the trip."

The man ran a hand through his hair. "We're leaving tomorrow. And we'll probably be there in a few days, three, maybe four tops…"

He got a nod as a reply and the man before him turned around heading back the way he came getting the information he came to retrieve. "Fine, report back when you arrive there and anything you might have to do or go to as well…"

"Sure." Replying with his own nod, he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands back into his pockets and turned to start heading back before it got too late.

"Oh…and…"

Stopping, he turned his head to the side, and saw that the man too stopped and was looking at him a deadly serious look in his eyes.

Understanding what he meant and was asking, he gave a reassuring grin. "Don't worry. Things have been fine; I've kept them alive for so long already haven't I? What's keeping me from doing the same as time goes on?"

A twinkle appeared in his eyes and the grin on his face only widened, but a serious undertone took over his voice. "besides, you're not the only one who cares you know." his answer seemed to have been accepted for he got a small nod from the taller man before he turned back around and continued walking, soon leaving him by himself.

With one last look up at the moonless night, he too started heading back the way he came. _Not the only one at all…. _

**. . .**

Honey colored eyes narrowed in frustration and anger, glaring down at what had to be her hardest most horrible part of being Hokage. Biting down softly on her bottom lip, face drawn into complete concentration, and a small amount of perspiration forming on her brow, Tsunade slowly, slowly reached for her weapon.

Wrapping her hand around the handle in a vice grip, Tsunade carefully removed it from its place before moving it to the required spot above one section of the horrible white piece of paper. Then with one quick, speedy move, ran the weapon over the spot, leaving black ink in its place and leaving a nice, little signature of her name.

After placing back her 'weapon' Tsunade grinned brightly, then with as much pride as a woman could have over signing a piece of paper, lifted it up, and placed it with the other delicately placed and also signed pages of paper.

One she was absolutely sure that the mountain of pages was perfect, so perfect to the point she won't have to see them, ever, ever again, Tsunade's grin increased and she quickly sat up from her chair, arms raised over her head in victory. "I did it! I finished all the paper work-."

Tsunade's celebration was cut short by a few knocks on the door, before it opened, revealing her black haired assistant beaming like no tomorrow. That quickly faded into confusion once seeing her current state of celebration over the finally completed paperwork, and blinked looking slightly concerned. "Um...Tsunade-sama?"

Realizing she still was in celebration mood, Tsunade quickly sat back down in her chair and after a nervous cough, motioned for Shizune to continue. "Yeah? What is it Shizune?"

Shizune seemingly reminded why she was smiling just seconds ago, completely forgot about Tsunade's small lapse of sanity and went back to smiling. "Jiraiya and Naruto have come back!"

Tsunade's eyes widened and she once again quickly stood from her chair, before smiling just as much as Shizune. Glad to have Naruto back after so long. _We're just missing one now._

**. . .**

Tsunade blinked once, then twice, at the boy-Tsunade inwardly shook her head, no teenager now. Naruto really looks older, more his age anyway, instead of the more childish appearance he had two and a half years ago. He's even taller now.

But while he does look older and more mature, he still seems to be himself, still wearing mostly orange, but now he has black with it. Smiling at the blond teen, Tsunade nodded her head. "Welcome back Naruto."

Naruto's previous grin widened and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad to be back-!"

Naruto's exclamation was interrupted by the door opening again, all three currently in the room turned to the new comer, and Tsunade had to smirk. Just the person she was hoping to walk in.

Sakura.

Sakura, not noticing the newcomers yet, still remained looking down at the notebook in her hand, reading its contents while walking up to the desk, unaware of the shocked or amused glances she was getting.

Stopping at the desk, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, probably finding something in the notebook that displeased her and with a frown finally looked up. "Sensei I-."

Sakura cut herself off, noticing that two others were currently in the room with her and Tsunade, and Sakura stared at them in shock, amazement and even slight embarrassment. Once she seemed to process who was in the room. The notebook once in her hand fell and landed with a thump on the ground, providing the only noise now currently in the room.

Naruto not really noticing her shock just grinned brighter and waved, the same joyous attitude he held in the past showing through. "Sakura! It's good to see you!""

Sakura, still dumbstruck, let her jaw open slightly, she stared at him a great while, as if trying to prove that he's actually back, and she's not going crazy. "N-Naruto…?"

The blond nodded, and Sakura quickly smiled, knowing now that Naruto is actually back. "It's good to have you back but," she looked from him to Jiraiya confusion on her face. "I thought you weren't going to be coming back for a few more months…"

Naruto nodded the grin resurfacing. "Yeah, but we decided to come back early!"

"Oh okay..." said, Sakura trailing off but before pausing, noticing something new. "You got taller than me…"

"really?" standing up straight and using his hand to measure his height, Naruto then moved it towards Sakura and looked shocked to notice that he did indeed grow taller than her, by a few inches even. Then he grinned again. "Ha! No one can call me short or a midget now!"

With a sigh, Sakura shook her head at Naruto's antics but inwardly was smiling, genuinely glad to have Naruto back in the village. _Now we only have to wait for Kagome… _

"Oh! That's right!" Naruto quickly turned from Sakura back to Tsunade, a mischievous grin on his face and twinkle in his eyes. "Since I'm back can you call Kagome up here?

Both Tsunade and Sakura froze at Kagome's name, but Naruto being as oblivious as oblivious could be, didn't notice their changes and only continued speaking, an evil grin appearing on his face. "I want to surprise her! We came back earlier than expected, and she promised we'd go out for ramen when I got back! So can you call her up?"

Naruto turned to Tsunade with a hopeful almost puppy dog look but Tsunade could only give a half-hearted smile back, which was decreasing by the second. "I can't."

At the sad tone, Naruto froze and confusion took over his features. "What do you mean you can't?" he finally said after a few silent seconds, turning to the sad Sakura and then back to her. "Why can't you? Is something wrong? What?"

Concern quickly appeared on his face, and his eyes widened. "Did something happen to Kagome?"

Tsunade shook her head again, and sighed, looking out the window. "Kagome's fine...well from what I know right now she is, but she's not here for me to call."

Confusion was back on his face in an instant, not understanding what she meant by her words. "Huh? What do you mean? Then where is she?"

Sakura sighed, and spoke, deciding to take over part of the conversation to help calm Naruto's nerves. "Kagome left to travel on her own not to long after you left Naruto."

"Kagome left? To travel like I did?"

Tsunade nodded at the confused blond, and explained the situation. "yeah, she wanted to travel around again, having really nothing to do here, well that's what she said, so she came to me, asking if she could leave the village, and after some thinking I allowed it."

Naruto nodded and a sad look appeared on his face. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

With a sigh, Tsunade leaned back into her chair. "Well, since you originally were going to be gone for three years, Kagome planned to do the same…" she trailed of but Naruto nodded again already knowing where the sentence was heading.

"But since I came back early, Kagome still won't be back till a few more months…" Naruto furrowed eyebrows, then after a few moments looked back up, another hopeful look on his face. "Is...Is there any way we can contact Kagome and see if she can come back?"

An annoyed look appeared on Tsunade's face, and she shook her head. "No, Kagome sends a scroll every month on her status and how she is, but never her location. She never speaks of it." _it's almost as if she doesn't want us to know, like she's afraid I'm going to send a team after her to bring her back._ "And she has one of her summoning birds bring it, but after they drop it off, they immediately vanish, and I don't see them for another month…"

"Do you know when the next scroll will be coming?"

Tsunade frowned. "no, Kagome sends one every month, but the dates never are the same, sometimes it could be the end of the month, sometimes the beginning or middle, there's never a specific date.."

Naruto's sadden look deepened. "Oh...it's okay…"

Not wanting Naruto to sulk, Tsunade gave him a small reassuring smile. "Kagome's scroll for this month hasn't come yet-." Naruto's head shot up to look at her. "If you want, when it gets here I'll call you up and you can see how she's doing..." she gave Naruto a grin. "It's better than not knowing right?"

Naruto's face brightened and he nodded quickly, looking like a four year old who was promised candy if he did something good and Tsunade had to inwardly shake her head. _Bit more mature…but still always Naruto…_

Tsunade then turned to look at the unusually quiet Sakura. "You too Sakura, I know it's been awhile since you've read one of Kagome's scrolls here…" Tsunade didn't have to continue speaking for Sakura too quickly nodded, glad at the prospect of at least reading how Kagome was, even if it wasn't seeing her directly and maybe not for a few months longer. Well, unless something happened…

Shaking her head free from the negative thought she smiled and a comfortable silence fell over the four-

Before a cough interrupted it.

Everyone turned to the source, and saw Jiraiya with a fisted hand to his mouth. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him, but when he sent her a serious look, her eyes widened and she sat up, giving a small nod in response. "Sakura, if you want you can leave early for today."

Sakura quickly turned her head back to her teacher, surprise clear on her face. Tsunade has rarely ever given her the okay to leave early, so why so suddenly? "Sensei-?"

Jiraiya interrupted her before the word could fully leave her lips. "Naruto, you too, you wanted to go to Ichiraku right? How about you both go and then you can say hello to everyone?"

Both Naruto and Sakura blinked then turned to one another confused then back to their individual teachers. After seeing the serious looks on their faces, and that neither was going to explain, both shrugged and started walking back to the door.

Once she heard the door fully close, and the two teen's footsteps fade into the distance, Tsunade turned her attention back to Jiraiya a serious look in her eyes. "So what is it? There has to be a reason why you have returned about six months early…"

Jiraiya nodded and leaned back against the wall he was standing in front of. "Yeah, actually it's about the Akatsuki."

Tsunade paled, the worst kind of situations already planting themselves into her mind. What are they doing now? They have been relatively quiet for the past two years and she hasn't heard anything really about them, so why are they making a sudden reappearance. "Are they on the move again?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, actually it's quite the opposite really..."

"Wait…what do you mean?" replied Tsunade, confusion coming over her. Quite the opposite? They're not moving again? Then why has Jiraiya brought Naruto back? "Jiraiya...what's happening with the Akatsuki?"

"I wish I knew." He sighed, and placed a hand on the back of his neck, eyebrows drawing together in confusion and frustration. "As we know, the Akatsuki are collecting the bijuu-."

Tsunade quickly interrupted. "Are they after Naruto again?"

A small amount of relief appeared on Jiraiya's face, but he still looked somewhat troubled. "No, not yet at least. It seems that they are going after the others first, sending out teams to collect them, but here is where it gets confusing…" he paused and Tsunade nodded, wanting him to continue. "Yeah, and?"

It can't be something too big, it's not as if they have collected all of them yet, Gaara still is fine and Naruto's fine here too, so even though they should be concerned, she doesn't think it's anything that could really surprise her.

How wrong she was.

When Jiraiya turned his head to look at her, his next sentence made her freeze. "They've failed."

Failed.

The Akatsuki have failed to collect any bijuu? How?

After Tsunade regain some of her composure, she stiffly turned to look up at her old teammate. "w-what…failed? How?" it doesn't make any sense. From the information they have and no matter how much she wishes it wasn't true, the Akatsuki are strong and even if the bijuu are dangerous, she thinks that it might be easy for them to collect them.

They almost got the nine-tails in Naruto two years ago.

Jiraiya seeing that her shock has calmed down to a relatively okay level shook his head again, in disbelief himself. "That's what I don't know. From my sources, it looks like that whenever a team goes after a bijuu, it, well, it vanishes or they just can't get to them, none of the bijuu from what I know has been collected."

Tsunade blinked. "But how? I mean when they went after Naruto, nothing like this happened, so why now?"

It was Jiraiya's turn to frown and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure; it's possible that whatever is protecting the bijuu now just formed. That could be why Naruto was still found that time."

The Hokage shook her head again, disbelief still clinging to her form and she leaned back into her chair, chin resting on her propped up arm resting on the chair's arms. After a moment of thought, Tsunade turned her eyes back to Jiraiya. "Do you think it could be a new type of jutsu formed or another organization?"

A shrug was her answer. "Not sure, it could be both really. If it's a jutsu that means someone is protecting them, or must know of the Akatsuki's plan and trying to stop them. But why? And how? I don't know, not the slightest clue and that's what's bugging me." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "For all we know, if it is another organization, they could be collecting the bijuu for their own plan."

Another sigh escaped Tsunade's lips and she leaned back further into her chair, feeling suddenly exhausted and wishing to just sink into her chair. They do not need this right now, there's already the fact of the Orochimaru business and the Akatsuki threat looming over all over their heads, despite that it looks like the Akatsuki's has decreased. But now this new one? They do not know whether or not this new development is friend or foe. Or why it's even happening. "Just what we need…"

Sarcasm was heavy in her voice but Tsunade felt to mentally exhausted right now to care and turned weary eyes back to Jiraiya. "The good thing is that Naruto's relatively safe for now right?"

Jiraiya uncrossed his arms. "For now anyway, from the Akatsuki at least. But this new involvement I don't know. That's another reason why I brought him back here-."

"He's safer here in case the Akatsuki or this new threat comes looking for him right?"

Jiraiya nodded again. "Exactly. I plan on leaving him here while I try to dig up any information on both Akatsuki and our mysteriously disappearing or unattainable bijuu." Jiraiya's face turned also hopeful and turned his eyes back to Tsunade's. "If it turns out that it is a jutsu behind this, and I can find it, we may be able to permanently protect Naruto, and somehow defeat the Akatsuki."

**. . .**

With a sigh, Tsunade wearily placed back the brush she held in her hand, and placed her elbows atop her desk, rubbing her eyes. These past few days have simply been hell for her. Since Jiraiya and her spoke, all she's been able to think about is this new organization, or jutsu that's in the air and hidden from them.

At least with the Akatsuki, they knew what they were dealing with.

But with this new…development. They know absolutely nothing, except for the fact that they are possibly protecting the bijuu from the Akatsuki, but is that what they really are doing? Is that all it is, or behind what they are seeing is a same plan as the Akatsuki?

If it is, they have no clue; they are practically walking blind with this new information.

And it's bugging the hell out of her.

Because at any moment, something could happen, and they wouldn't be able to do anything. Naruto could be taken, killed, if this threat decides to go after him before they have any clues on who's running this, or what they look like.

Is it really a 'they' though? Is only one person doing this or is a group formed together.

They simply don't know. And it's so frustrating! Tsunade narrowed her eyes, then there's the Naruto factor. Since she and Jiraiya have spoken, she's really the only one that know about this at the moment, as soon as Kakashi returns from his mission though she needs to inform him of this, seeing that Naruto is his student and when they go on missions.

Because Naruto now needs to be protected more than ever. It'd be easier to just keep him in the village, but Naruto would just go anyway causing more problems.

Then there's the fact that she won't lock him up just because of the nine-tails. So as long as Naruto will be protected on a mission, unless things are too risky, she's going to let him continue on missions.

But it still doesn't mean that her worries are gone, if anything, they just have been growing the more she thinks about this new information, and all the possibilities that could and might happen.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Tsunade let her head bang on the top of her desk. A loud thump sounded throughout the room, followed by a quick squeak and Tsunade slowly lifted her head to place her chin on the desk to see who squeaked, but only saw a trail of long brown hair vanish between the doors before they closed shut.

Tsunade had to roll her eyes, and it seems that everyone that works for her has noticed her bad mood as well, for the past three days, after Jiraiya left and she's been in this mood, her assistants and even some ninja that give their reports, have kept a good distance or even have completely avoided her all together.

The only ones that haven't really done so though would be Shizune and Sakura, but that's probably because they are her students, and well, because it looks like mostly everyone has been giving their reports or paperwork to them, to give to her, too frightened by her mood to do it themselves.

But should they really blame her? They'd be like this too if they found out that there's a possibly of not only the threat of Akatsuki, but also another completely and unknown threat that really can hit at any time, unlike the Akatsuki now, that seem to be having their own problems with this threat themselves.

So her mood is completely justified.

Tsunade lifted her head up to look down at the hellish piles of paper on her desk, and then this isn't helping any. Because of her shock after Jiraiya left, she wasn't able to start the paperwork that Shizune gave her, and it's just been growing from just a few pages to 5 large stacks within just a couple days.

Tsunade frowned. And she had just finished all the paper she had and finally caught up, then Jiraiya had to give her that news, and now she's behind again.

With another sigh, Tsunade quickly sat up straight and shook her head quickly. She needs to try to concentrate-

A loud bang though interrupted her thoughts and Tsunade jumped up in shock, accidentally tossing the paperwork on her desk into the air as she fell backwards.

But before she could hit the ground in an ungraceful heap, Tsunade used her hands to grip onto the edge of her desk and steady herself and her chair upright. After putting both the front legs back on solid ground, Tsunade released a sigh of relief. _What was-?_

'Tap' 'tap'

Stopping at the tapping, Tsunade blinked then turned to the source of the noise. The window.

To see a beautiful brown sparrow, using its peak to tap against the glass, and strapped to its back was a black scroll. _Is…it…? _wanting to know if it was her, Tsunade quickly stood from her chair and walked over to the window, opened it, and un-strapped the black scroll from the bird, it blinked at her, gave a quick salute with its wing then quickly flew off, disappearing into black smoke when it was about 30 feet into the air.

Tsunade looked from the empty air and down to the scroll and saw that a small note was written on it.

_: Sorry about Rei if he hit your window…he's a bit more determined and not really a good flyer…hope he didn't cause you any trouble…:_

Raising an eyebrow at the note, Tsunade turned the scroll around to open it, and once she saw the familiar symbol smiled immediately. _I knew it…_

Quickly unsealing the scroll and opening it, Tsunade started reading its contents. A few minutes later Tsunade grinned. _She's coming back! Naruto and Sakura will be…_ Tsunade suddenly trailed off reading more of the scroll.

Not even a minute later, the scroll fell from her hands and Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, disbelief edged onto her face. _I can't believe it…._

The scroll landed with a loud thump and rolled itself closed, but Tsunade didn't pay it or the mess of paperwork on her floor any mind, only the last sentence written on the scroll was currently replying constantly in her mind.

_: I've found a trace…I'll explain more when I return, but till then please keep this to yourself and don't tell anyone I'm coming back. I'll be there soon._

_-Kagome:_

**. . .**

A sudden caw of a bird as it flew through the sky and over the Hokage Mountain was heard and just as sudden as the noise from the flying animal, two black blurs appeared out of thin air and on top of one of the heads overlooking the village.

both figures were cloaked, with hoods over their heads that covered all except for the bottom of their faces from the nose down in view, and would have made them look identical if for the fact that one figure wasn't about a foot taller than the second, and that the second was female judging from the form of their figure.

Said second and much smaller figure, looked around the village before down to the head they were currently standing on. Once seeing whose face it was, she grinned brightly and started laughing joylessly, wrapping her arms around her sides in obvious happiness. "S-so they...they... finally placed Tsunade's head on here already…I was wondering when they would..."

The taller and obviously male figure, turned towards his female companion. "Tsunade?"

The girl now calmed down from her laughing, but still chuckling time to time, nodded, the bright grin not faltering from her face. "Yes, Tsunade, she's the Hokage of our village." her head tilted to the side as she considered a thought. "Just became our Hokage too, little over two and a half years to be exact."

Her companion nodded in understanding and the girl gave him a smile, before facing forward again looking over the village. She placed her arms behind her and clasped them together while leaning slightly forward against the edge of the mountain, almost as she was going to look down, while a small trace of blue chakra covered the bottoms of her feet, keeping her on the mountain and from falling forward.

With another fond smile but towards the village the female sighed. "It's good to be home…"

At the sentence, the male's right hand suddenly shook and he fisted it lightly before turning to look at his companion again. "You…missed this place."

The girl, unaware of her friend's discomfort, only nodded the fond smile on her face growing, "very much." The smile changed and it formed into an excited grin. Her head tilted again, and under the shield of her hood, bright silver eyes twinkled with happiness. "I wonder how everyone is doing..."

With a shake of her head, the girl leaned back from the edge of the mountain and turned to face her companion with a small grin. "Well, let's go!"

She got a nod of agreement from the man and after one last look at the village, both figures quickly disappeared in two blurs, just as fast as they came, and leaving only two small things of smoke in their wake.

**. . .**

Walking down the hallway holding a few folders and files for Tsunade to fill out, Shizune lightly furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of her mentor. Lately she's been down, but just two days ago, her entire attitude has taken a turn for the worst and hasn't improved…

Well she guesses it's better than how she found her those two days ago. Tsunade looked like she just found or was told something so shocking, that it turned her into a statue. Then there was the state of the room too. Paperwork a mess and a scroll lying on the ground.

Shizune sighed. and when she tried to pick the scroll up, Tsunade quickly snapped out of her trance and grabbed it before she could, saying she just dropped the scroll and was about to pick it up.

She lightly bit down on her lip in thought, if only Tsunade would tell her...Sakura too, poor girl's been concerned about Tsunade's weird change. And because Tsunade's been letting her go earlier than she usually does. _Wish I knew what was wrong with her- _

"I was right, it was you!"

Surprised at the sudden voice behind her, Shizune jumped then turned around to face the speaker and saw two figures behind her, both wearing black cloaks with the hoods up and covering their faces. Blinking once, Shizune furrowed her eyebrows, and inwardly tensed in case it was an enemy. She's never seen them before…but the voice does sound slightly familiar... "Excuse me? Do I...know you?"

The second and smaller figure, female from their body shape, pouted with a small frown. "You don't remember me? I'm hurt Shizune…"

Shizune blinked again, and turned around to face the two, with a tilt of her head and small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry…who are you again?"

The girl suddenly grinned and tilted her head forward so she could grab the tip of her hood before removing it so Shizune could see her face, and when the girl looked back up the folders and files in Shizune's arms fell to the floor and she gasped. "y-you...k-k…"

The girl grinned and her silver eyes flashed with mirth. "Been awhile hasn't it? So how have you been?"

**. . .**

A knock on her door, made Tsunade pause in writing her signature on the scroll placed on her desk and look up. "Come in!"

The door opened and a highly cheerful Shizune quickly walked in, holding the door open for some reason. "You have visitors!" she almost yelled, the grin on her face never faltering.

Confused at Shizune's happy attitude Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Who…?"

Tsunade trailed off seeing two cloaked people walk in behind her assistant, the one in front about a foot shorter than the second. The first sent her a smile under their cloak. "Hello Tsunade-sama. I see they finally placed your head on the mountain..."

The confusion completely disappeared and Tsunade smiled.

**. . .**

Both Naruto and Sakura were walking down the hallway to Tsunade's office, slightly confused. Tsunade wanted them to come up to her office, but didn't say why, the Nin she sent just told them to go to the office.

Naruto frowned and placed his hands behind his head, looking bored. "What's so important granny had to suddenly call us up-?"

Before he could finish the sentence, Sakura had hit him in the back of the head, making the blond double over in pain, holding the now forming bump on his head. "Shut up Naruto! She's not a 'granny' she's the Hokage and you should respect her more!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his head to the right, away from Sakura on his left mumbling. "She's still a granny though..."

"What was that?"

"n-nothing!" was Naruto's fearful reply, as Sakura aimed her fist dangerously close to him and his head.

Sakura stared at him for a bit, to see if he really meant it, and when she seemed convinced she turned back forward back to normal. "And I want to know why too, but for whatever reason we still have to go..."

Naruto pouted. "But still…my ramen…."

At Naruto's remorseful sentence, Sakura only sighed before they both stopped at the doors entering Tsunade's office.

After opening and walking in, both paused seeing two cloaked figures in front of them. The taller one male and the second female. _Is it a mission…?_

Naruto, seeing the two, only pointed a finger at them, and then looked at Tsunade who was grinning with a smiling Shizune next to her. "Eh? Granny who are the-."

Sakura's fist once again quickly met the back of his head, making Naruto once again fall forward holding his head, and the now second bump forming on the first. Sakura glared at the now whining and complaining blond. "Naruto! Be quiet and stop being so rude!"

With a nervous laugh and smile, Sakura turned back to the unknown people and Tsunade replying, "u-umm…hehe…just ignore him… he's an idiot."

The girl's shoulders started to shake, and Sakura thinking she might have insulted her quickly looked horrified. "Ah! U-um...I'm sorry!" she turned back to the still whining blond. "Naruto! Look what you made me do stupid-."

The girl quickly burst of out laughing, making both Sakura and Naruto blink, becoming confused at the action. _Why is she laughing?_

"y-you guys…d-don't seem to have…changed...m-much." Spoke the girl, still slightly laughing as they turned to face them with a bright grin. The two teens paused. The voice sounded familiar…

Silence and more silence, and more.

Finally, the girl seeing that they weren't going to do anything gave them a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys too? Am I that forgetful?" she uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips, looking like she was about to scold a small child, still pouting. "You don't remember me? Not at all? I'm hurt."

More silence.

After a few seconds and it clicked, both their jaws dropped open and their eyes widened. "K-Kagome?"

The girl grinned and lowered her hood, and once she placed her hands down away from her face so they could see her features, both froze in shock.

Long black hair with bangs framing her face, bright silver eyes, soft features. Yep it's Kagome all right. The only difference was that she looked bit older, more mature. But they all do.

A few more minutes passed and Kagome seeing that her teammates continued to remain in their statue like positions took the time to see how much they've changed. They're not real drastic changes, but there are some. Sakura's hair still is short, probably even shorter than it was back then, while Naruto's was a bit longer now falling over his headband slightly.

Both grew taller of course, and matured into teens, like she did. Naruto still has his love of orange with some black mixed in. the bottom edge of his jacket, sleeves, shoulders, and where the zipper was, were black and the rest along at his pants were the bright orange. The headband on his head is different too; it's a long black piece of cloth that hangs down from his head. He also wore a pair of black ninja sandals.

Sakura still wore pink, but now it was a simple sleeveless zip up shirt that had a small high collar, with a pair of tights that came to the tips of her knees and a light pink skirt that had slits all the way up over that. Black open toed boots that came up to her knees were on her feet. And light pink arm wrappings on both her elbows.

Once done with looking them over, Kagome blinked and tilted her head, becoming concerned for their well-being. They've been like that now for a few minutes more than what could be considered safe. "Um…guys...are...you okay?"

They both just stared. "y-you are really here right?"

At the question Kagome looked taken a back before nodding and replying. "Yeah, I'm not a genjutsu or anything. I'm really here-."

Kagome was unable to continue when two blurs, one orange and one pink, ran towards her and practically rammed into her, knocking all three of them on the ground, while Tsunade and Shizune smiled at the scene. "Kagome!"

Landing onto her back with a thud, Kagome made a small noise of surprise and opened her eyes, seeing the ceiling. She blinked. _Um...what just happened?_

Kagome tried to sit up, but found she couldn't and felt two different weights on her. _Why can't I-?_ Looking down Kagome saw two heads of hair, pink and yellow. Sakura and Naruto. And they both were hugging her. _Oh…that's why… _

With a smile, Kagome only inwardly shook her head and hugged both back. "It's good to see you two again...even if it's a bit of an unexpected and slightly painful reunion…"

Both looked up at her, Naruto with a grin and Sakura with a smile, and started laughing. Kagome unable to help herself, soon joined her friends and all three teens, still on the lying on the floor, were laughing like there was no tomorrow, not caring about the amused looks they were currently getting from the older occupants in the room.

Once they all calmed down, a small but entirely comfortable silence fell over the room and Kagome looked back up at the ceiling. Content where she was, even if on her back on the floor, but with her friends. _It really is good to be home…_

Kagome's thoughts trailed off and she was about to speak but sniffling from the two still hugging her made her stop and look back down to them. Seeing tears, Kagome furrowed her eyebrows confused. "Naruto? Sakura? Something wrong?"

They shook their heads, still crying and Naruto sniffed. "I-it's just we both missed you! And then when I got back I heard you weren't here anymore! That you left!"

Sakura nodded agreeing with Naruto. "Yeah...and we thought that you weren't going to be coming back for a few more months…"

"Oh…" Kagome stared at her teammates for a bit longer before grinning. "Well I'm here, you guys are here…so nothing to worry about right?"

They nodded and Kagome's grin increased. "So anyway, how's your guys years been?" she got a smile and grin in response and nodded before turning to Naruto. "I hope pervy sage hasn't tried to convert you to his ways right?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope-!"

Sakura lightly hit him over the head, before looking at Kagome with a roll of her eyes. "That's a lie. Just yesterday when we saw Konohamaru, this idiot here tried to show him something he calls the 'ultimate perverted jutsu'..."

Naruto gave Sakura a 'hey!' while Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Just lovely..." _I'm going to have to teach Jiraiya a lesson or something…when I said to take care of Naruto I didn't mean nurture him to be a pervert…but Naruto was slightly one already I guess…with the sexy jutsu he created…_

Kagome turned to Sakura. "How about you Sakura?" she turned and lifted her head back to stare up at Tsunade, once seeing the Hokage appear in her vision upside down, she grinned. "Has Tsunade turned you into a mini Tsunade yet?"

Tsunade glared at her and Kagome's grin only increased, before she looked back down to Sakura who looked embarrassed. "N-."

Naruto interrupted with a huge grin. "Yeah! Sakura can hit almost has hard as granny Tsunade-! Ow!" Naruto once again was babying his head and Kagome shook her head. _Good to know they haven't changed too much… _

"So what about you Kagome?"

"What?" was Kagome's intelligent reply as she looked back down to Sakura and Naruto who were looking up at her. Naruto nodded agreeing with Sakura's question. "Yeah, what about you? How have you been?"

"Me? Well I've been-." Kagome cut herself off with a small wince, after trying to move and sweat dropped. "First maybe we should get up, I can't really breathe anymore..."

Both quickly jumped off her and held out their hands for her to take. Taking both in each hand, Kagome was lifted up and then each of them started dusting themselves off. Remembering the question, Kagome started speaking. "Me, I've been fine really. The summons and Shirou too. Missed this place though. We traveled practically everywhere."

A smile appeared on her face. "A few months ago we were visiting Gaara." She turned to Naruto and a mischievous look appeared on her face. "You'd never guess what Gaara became Naruto."

Naruto looked interested and nodded wanting an answer. "What? What?"

"He became the Kazekage of Suna."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What? Really? No fair!" his head than dropped forward in shock and slight depression that his friend had made it to the rank he wanted much faster than he did.

Kagome started laughing at the somewhat depressed blond. "It's okay Naruto, you'll become the Hokage in no time, Gaara just became the Kazekage a bit faster than you is all…" Naruto nodded, but seeing that he still seemed depressed Kagome decided to cheer him up. "You remember Inari and his family?"

Naruto nodded again and Kagome smiled. "Did you know that they named the bridge after you?" he looked up at her confused and Kagome continued her sentence. "They did. When I went for a visit, I saw the bridge and it said, 'the great Naruto Bridge' on it."

Naruto blinked then grinned again and started celebrating, making both Kagome and Sakura sweat drop.

Kagome shook her head then gave them a playful wink. "I also learned some new tricks during my travels, but we all have. So we should have a spar soon." She got a twin nod of agreement and her grin increased. "Good. Then soon."

Sakura nodded again but then noticed the figure that walked closer to Kagome's side. "Oh right! I'm sorry, but Kagome not to be rude, but you came in with someone…who? Do we know them?"

Naruto stopped celebrating and nodded realizing that Sakura was right. "Yeah…do we?"

Kagome jumped up in shock then turned to her companion with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that…" Kagome got a small smile from her friend and they shook their head. Kagome's smiled grew and she motioned for him to take off his hood. "Anyway, guys meet Kiyoshi; he's a friend I met during the very beginning of my travels."

The man removed his hood, and both blinked seeing that he didn't seem to be much older than them, he looked to be about 18 at the most. He had long black hair that was tied loosely at the base of his neck with his bangs slightly in his eyes that were colored a light almost ghost purple with lightly tanned skin.

Kiyoshi gave a polite smile and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet friends of Kagome; she speaks of you all the time."

Everyone turned to Kagome and she blushed before turning to Kiyoshi with a glare and lightly whacked his arm. "y-you don't have to tell them!" Kiyoshi gave her a small smirk before backing away and leaving Kagome in the spotlight on her own.

Kagome, seeing that the attention was still directed at her, nervously coughed. "Y-yeah…_anyway_." She glared at Kiyoshi who just continued to smirk. "I met him when I first started my travels…actually…I was...In a…bind." Kagome inwardly bit her lip, before continuing. "Some…thugs came after me, but there were too many, so I had to end up running with Shirou..." she sweat drops. "But, well, while running I kind of…literally ran into Kiyoshi and got him involved on accident…he helped me get rid of the rest and since he's been traveling with me."

Kiyoshi nodded and Naruto and Sakura turned to him, Naruto giving him a grin. "Thanks for saving Kagome! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura sent her own smile. "Yes thanks, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno."

Sakura turned to Tsunade and Shizune but Tsunade shook her head. "We've already been introduced."

Understanding Sakura turned back to Kagome and decided to ask the question that's been slightly bugging her for a while. "So Kagome, why have you come back early-?"

Sakura stopped speaking noticing Kagome's sudden tense figure and quickly became concerned. "Kagome?"

Kagome suddenly shook her head and waved her off smiling. "I'm okay, but why I'm back early is because something really important came up, and well I'm back because of it." Kagome turned her head to look at Naruto. "What surprised me was that you came back early, Tsunade explained to me why though, and really it just makes things easier. This way we don't have to send for you guys to come back and interrupt your training. You too Sakura."

Both Sakura and Naruto looked at Kagome confused. What does she mean interrupt their training? Does whatever reason Kagome came back for involve all of them? "What…do you mean?"

At Sakura's question, Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her neck. She then lowered her eyes and the others froze seeing the sad look on her face. Before they could comment on it though, Kagome turned away from them to look at Tsunade, who nodded; giving permission for whatever Kagome is going to or has to say.

Kagome nodded back before looking back at them, a deadly serious look appearing on her face.

"I've found a trace of Sasuke."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	2. Mission: Retrieval

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Mission: Retrieval**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu"/abilities**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Kagome nodded back before looking back at them, a deadly serious look appearing on her face.

"I've found a trace of Sasuke."

* * *

**Now:  
**_"I've found a trace of Sasuke."_

As soon as that sentence made its way passed Kagome's lips, a tense and heavy silence fell over the room, as all the occupants, except for a certain few who already knew the news, tensed up in shock, disbelief and some kind of twisted hope at the sentence's meaning.

Kagome stared at her two teammates, the serious look on her face, but with some sadness coming through seeing their expressions. Because it's the same thing she went through when the scent was just found, first the shock, then disbelief, and then some hope. Speaking, even mentioning of Sasuke still is taboo for them, it bringing some unwanted memories and occurrences but this has to be said.

They need to know, more like they would want to know.

And really, she wants to say it, to tell them. Because it means that now they can find Sasuke, they have that opportunity. After two years of waiting, _training_, searching for a chance they have it.

The door that's leading them closer to their promise has opened and they need to step through it before it closes.

Because if they don't follow it now, who knows when another trail comes up.

After what seemed to be forever, Naruto finally seemed to snap out of the shock-induced daze he and Sakura placed them in, and he turned back to her, his once bright face now set in determination and hope. "y-you're sure. You really found a trace of Sasuke?"

"Yeah, well not exactly Sasuke himself but someone that can lead us to Sasuke." said Kagome, placing a hand on the back of her neck and sighing. "The scent we really picked up was Kabuto. You remember Kenji and Ai right?"

Both Naruto and Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before Sakura had a look of remembrance on her face and smiled. "You mean those summons you summoned while we were in the forest of death right?"

Kagome smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, well it was Ai and Kenji who picked up Kabuto's scent while we were traveling, that was about…" Kagome trailed off in thought, quickly counting in her head how long it's been. After a few seconds, Kagome turned back to them and gave a small grin. "Maybe a week ago. When we found it the scent was still fresh, only a few hours old at the most."

The silver-eyed girl sighed. "I would have followed after it then, but it was too dangerous and remember, we promised to bring him back together." Kagome gave them a smile at the memory of their promise and got two nods in reply.

Kagome's eyes turned serious again and she looked back to Tsunade. "I made a marker and sent a summon to kept the scent fresh so we wouldn't lose it." Kagome lightly bit her lip before continuing. "If you let us go we can still follow it…and I know how to get there too…"

Kagome stopped speaking, leaving the sentence hanging in the air and Tsunade inwardly sighed, knowing exactly what Kagome was asking and implying. Inwardly she has to applaud the teenager, for asking without directly doing so and even leaving a small threat in the air at the same time.

Tsunade resisted the urge to glare at Kagome who innocently looked away from her gaze. From how Kagome put it, it make it seems that she really has no choice but to let them go, otherwise they might leave without permission to follow the trail anyway.

And Kagome knows this, it's the reason she voiced her words in such a way. Clever.

Tsunade gave a narrow eyed stare at Kagome, who gave a small grin in reply before looking away again and out the window, her hands clasped innocently behind her back. With another inward sigh Tsunade turned to the other two, and saw them both giving her hopeful and serious looks.

They want to go, and nothing will stop them.

The easiest thing she can do is just let them, it'll save a lot of trouble and a lot of paper work she doesn't want to deal with, but still...

Kagome turned back to Tsunade, realizing that even after a few minutes she still remained silent. Is it possible that Tsunade still will forbid them from going, even after knowing that they still will just end up going regardless? Or is Tsunade trying to think around that possibility so they can't go?

"Granny we need to go! You have to let us! Kagome's found a lead!"

Surprised at Naruto's sudden declaration, Kagome turned to the taller blond next to her. He had his hands fisted at his sides but was staring at Tsunade with a maturity she's rarely seen in Naruto._ He really has matured… _Kagome smiled and turned back to Tsunade, deciding to help Naruto with her 'back-up' plan.

"He's right Tsunade."

Everyone turned to look at her. But she continued to remain facing Tsunade, her face set. "This is our chance right now; we don't know when another one like this will show up. We have to go. We need to go. Besides…" Kagome tilted her head to the side, faking thoughtfulness. "think of this as an…recon mission almost…if we go, not only do we get the chance of bringing Sasuke Uchiha back, which _is_ a priority, but we also put a wedge in any of Orochimaru's plans concerning Sasuke…" _more precisely Orochimaru's taking over of Sasuke's body, and becoming stronger than he already is._

Kagome left the unspoken thought in the air, having no need to say it aloud, everyone already knows reason for Orochimaru taking Sasuke; and they don't need to be reminded of it right now. "we also might be able to learn of any future plans he may be planning…not only those concerning Sasuke, but also of the curse mark and other things of importance…" finished Kagome, waving her hand in the air off-handedly to keep up her innocent act.

Tsunade stared at Kagome again. This time shocked, not just annoyed. Just how well did Kagome plan and prepare for this before she came here? Seriously, acting so innocent and like what she said she didn't actually prepare beforehand as a way to make excuses for them to go. Her eyes narrowed. Plus, since when did Kagome get so sneaky anyway?

Seeing that the three teenagers were staring at her, and she hasn't done anything but glare at Kagome, Tsunade sighed. Placing her elbow on her desk, Tsunade let her chin rest in the palm of her hand as she looked down at the papers in her desk trying to think of a way to keep them here.

It's true what Kagome said but still, it is dangerous. Really dangerous. For them to go out in the open like that, and all just for one person-Sasuke Uchiha no less. She inwardly frowned. Then there's the Naruto factor, but how does she keep them here anyway? _If only Kakashi was here-that's right! _

Inwardly grinning, Tsunade looked up at the three teens. Kakashi isn't here. Meaning there's no Jounin here to go with them. They can't go just on their own. The mission is about A-ranked, and two Genin and one Chuunin isn't partially qualified to take up an A-ranked on their own. "Alright, listen." All three perked up and she grinned.

"Even if I wanted to let you three go-." They perked up further and Tsunade had to admit that she feels partially guiltily about dashing their hopes. "I can't let you go on your own. Kakashi isn't here. He's on a mission-."

"We don't need Kakashi-sensei." interrupted Kagome, smiling brightly with a hint of mischief in her eyes and Tsunade instantly stopped speaking, looking back at the almost too happy Kagome. _What is she planning now?_

Without knowing Tsunade's thoughts Kagome turned towards her traveling companion for two and a half years the smile still on her face. "Kiyoshi might not be a ninja, but he's a really good fighter and will be able to help us if anything comes up. He has for me many times." Kagome grinned turning back to Tsunade. "I'm sure if he and Kakashi-sensei were to fight, Kiyoshi would give Kakashi a run for his money."

Tsunade turned from the smaller black-haired teen to the taller black-haired teen, to see Kiyoshi nod a serious look in his eyes. "I have had training in the art of fighting, and I know a few things of my own. I am not the strongest, but I do know a few…jutsu that could help us fight back and even escape if things get too bad for us to handle."

Tsunade bit her lip and looked to Naruto and Sakura. Both were still looking at her, eyes hopeful. With an even deeper frown, Tsunade turned back to Kagome and shook her head. "Despite that. I still cannot permit it. Sending two Genin, one Chuunin and even an unranked civilian-."

"We've had a tough mission in the past." injected Kagome, the look on her face showing she's not going to back down. "It was an A-ranked one and we all were just barely registered Genin then. We lived. We're still here."

Tsunade felt her eyebrow start to twitch in annoyance. "But Kakashi-a Jounin was there-."

"Yes, but if I remember correctly we helped Kakashi when he was trapped by Zabuza and were even able to fight them off when they came back a second time-."

"But there were four of you then!" snapped Tsunade, the last few stressed filled days and the happenings now getting to her.

Kagome's mouth immediately shut at that, momentarily shocked at Tsunade's outburst and what she just said to them. All three were tense and it took Tsunade a few seconds to realize what she said.

Cursing, Tsunade placed a hand over her eyes and turned her head slightly to the side. "…not only that, but Kakashi was still there. And the mission then was thought to be a C-ranked due to the client lying. But that is not the case this time." She shook her head. "This time you know the level. It would be an A-ranked mission. Possibly even higher. You're dealing with Orochimaru, not just a common thug."

"And you know how Orochimaru is. You've dealt with him in the past." Tsunade moved her eyes to Kagome's neck and Kagome immediately placed a hand over the mark, as if to hide it. "You've fought him. And you lost."

Kagome and the others looked down silent after what she said and Tsunade almost sighed in relief closing her eyes. Maybe now they'll leave it be, and she won't have to worry about them sneaking out. She frowned again. But just in case, she should place more guards up around the gates-

"Tsunade."

Interrupted from her thoughts, Tsunade opened her eyes and blinked, realizing that instead of the earlier sad looks, all three of them, Naruto, Sakura, and Kagome were smiling at her. "Since when has that stopped us?"

Tsunade froze and stared at the remaining students of team 7 but instead of seeing the three 13-year olds she remembers, three determined teens instead stood in front of her. Each with the same identical determination on their faces, and the will to not back down. _They really will not let this go…_

"_Since when has that stopped us?" _

_Since when indeed. _With a small smirk, Tsunade leaned forward and let her cheek rest against her hand, scanning over her current problems. After a few moments she finally spoke, giving them a raised eyebrow, and asking a question she already knew the answer to. "I couldn't stop you three even if I wanted to huh?"

Naruto shook his head and gave his fox like grin. "Nope!"

"Even if I threatened to de-rank you or force you guys to take D-ranked missions for a whole year?"

It was Sakura's turn to shake her head. "I'm sorry sensei. But no."

"And you already know that we'd go regardless of the answer right?" at the voice, Tsunade turned back to the cause of this whole thing who only continued to grin.

Nodding, Tsunade sighed again. "Yeah, I know…and I don't suppose anything I say or possibly offer could change any of your minds…"

Three loud choruses of 'yep' sounded throughout the room and Tsunade shook her head in defeat. She knows when she's been beat. They won't give up, it's simple as that, and the easiest and less headache causing way of action is to just let them go. "Fine-."

Right before they all could celebrate, she held up her hand to stop them so she could continue speaking. "You'll leave tomorrow to attempt the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha and some recon, but _only_ that." Tsunade gave them all a stern look. "If you do find him, try to avoid as much conflict and fighting as possible, I know it won't be completely avoidable since he'll fight back and will have help, but still be careful." Tsunade turned her stare towards Kiyoshi. "All of you."

They all nodded and Tsunade leaned back against her chair. "Kagome, since you're the one who found the scent, I'll place you as team leader, despite the fact that both you and Naruto are still Genin."

Said Genin both blushed at the reminder and Tsunade allowed a grin of victory appear on her face. "Don't think I forgot about that. Since you two were gone, you couldn't take the Chuunin exams. So you're both still Genin by the rules."

Kagome laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Y-yeah…that's right. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned earlier..." Tsunade's grin widened before she shook her head and waved them off to leave.

"Anyway that's your mission, and you'll have two weeks to attempt to complete it." Tsunade looked towards Kagome. "That's a long enough time right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it really won't take us more than a few days to get there and from there we just have to follow the scent."

Tsunade gave her own nod. "Alright, you are dismissed."

All three teens nodded and grinned before leaving with waves of goodbye, Kiyoshi following after them.

Once the door closed shut, Tsunade placed a hand to her forehead and sighed again. "Shizune, was it really wise to let them go?"

Shizune who was watching the event in silence, turned towards her with a small smile and nodded finally speaking up. "I think so. You know as well as I do that they would have just left anyway. Besides, they need to do this."

"Yeah." Tsunade stared at the door before shaking her head. "I know."

A small silence passed between the two women before Tsunade interrupted it with a small and tired whine.

"I really need some sake."

**. . .**

Walking down the familiar yet unfamiliar road with her teammates on either side of her, Kagome smiled, and scanned over her surroundings as if it was her first time coming here again. Which in a way it was.

Nothing really has changed, the buildings still seem their usual self, but some shops she's never seen before or have known have changed or vanished to become other stores.

But otherwise, the place still feels like home.

"Kagome we should celebrate!"

Knocked from her thoughts by Naruto on her right, Kagome turned towards the blond, seeing him giving her that bright grin of his. "Celebrate?"

Naruto nodded and his grin widened, he quickly moved in front of her and Sakura, halting their walking with an excited look on his face. "Yeah, yeah! I mean both of us came back early, so we should celebrate! And besides you promised me ramen when I returned but you weren't even here!"

Kagome stared at Naruto, before grinning and raising an eyebrow at him amused. "Oh I see, I know the real reason. You just want to get the ramen I owe you right Naruto?"

Naruto blushed realizing he was caught and Kagome laughed before attempting to wrap an arm around his shoulders, which was much harder than in the past seeing as he now is about a good few inches taller than her. The only way now she probably can do so without looking weird or stretching her arm is if Naruto slumps forward slightly.

Seeing as she was unsuccessful in placing an arm around her friend, Kagome let it drop back down to her side and frowned. "You know that's not fair." Both Naruto and Sakura gave her curious looks and Kagome turned to Sakura pointing at Naruto. "That he got so tall over the years. I can't even wrap my arm around his shoulders anymore. That's sad." Kagome shook her head, looking remorseful. "No longer is Naruto the shortest. We can't make fun of him anymore…"

Kagome got a 'hey' in protest from Naruto and a few laughs from Sakura who nodded. "I know. It is sad."

Naruto seeing that he was out numbered gave both females a watery stare. "That's not fair, you can't gang up on me…wait you made fun of me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Naruto's actions but grinned nonetheless. "Don't worry Naruto. We didn't really make fun of you. But it is sad. I miss being taller than you." Kagome looked back to Sakura, and her grin turned evil. "But I am taller than you Sakura."

Sakura blinked then her mouth dropped open in shock, seeing that Kagome was taller than her, back then they were about the same height, but now, Kagome is taller than her by a few centimeters. Which now makes her the shortest in the team.

Naruto snickered at Sakura's expression. "Ha! Now whose the shortest?"

Sakura coming out of her shock, quickly turned a furious glare at Naruto, making him gulp and shut up.

Kagome seeing the actions only shook her head, before deciding to change the subject, she's not in the mood for carrying Naruto around village at the moment. "So, for celebration let's head over to the ramen stand yeah? I really missed that place and want to say hi to Teuchi and Ayame."

At her sentence, both stopped any argument that was about to form and turned towards her while Sakura lowered her previously held up fist. "Alright."

Already knowing that Naruto wouldn't object, Kagome turned her head back to her silent companion and sighed. "Kiyoshi, you don't have to stay back and away you know."

Kiyoshi nodded and gave another smile. "It's fine. You haven't seen them in a while." Kagome frowned but nodded, accepting his answer and leaving it be. If he wants to stay back then she'll let him. He's never been one to really socialize anyway; it took a few weeks until he actually started to really speak with her. So she'll allow him to settle and get used to them on his own. There's nothing else she really can do about it. "You don't mind ramen though right?"

Kiyoshi shook his head again. "No, not at all…it's been a…very, very long time since I've had some."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the sentence, but only got that same secretive smile from her friend and sighed, shaking her head and looking back forward. "Well then, let's go! Ichiraku here we come!"

**. . .**

Lifting up the same cloth she remembered that led to the entrance of the ramen stand she's grown to love, Kagome grinned when the familiar smells came to her. Out of all the things she's missed while away traveling, she has to say that Ichiraku is one of things she's missed most. Teuchi and Ayame included.

"Welcome-."

The happy greeting was interrupted by the sound of a plate hitting the ground and a female gasp from behind the table of the stand, making Kagome look up in blink, but then smile at the surprised woman. "Hey Ayame! Long time no see? So how are you and Teuchi?"

Ayame blinked before smiling and shaking her head, turning to the other visitors. "First Naruto, and now you Kagome. It's good to see you guys. We missed you while you guys were gone."

Kagome turned from her female friend to Naruto. "You mean Naruto here didn't make up for my absence when he first came back?"

Naruto pouted and huffed while Ayame only laughed. "Yes and no really."

Finishing her second bowl, Kagome turned towards the others, Naruto on his fifth and Sakura already done, while Kiyoshi was on his third. _How they can eat that much I'll never know._ Shaking her head, Kagome gave her teammates a curious look. "So how are the others? I haven't seen any of them at all..."

She trailed off but Sakura picked up on the question and turned towards her. "Most of them are on missions, Shikamaru isn't on one from what I know, but he's going to be an exam proctor this year so he's probably busy and preparing with that…"

Kagome nodded and placed her chopsticks on the top of her bowl. "How about everyone's ranking…did everyone make it to Chuunin or even farther up?"

Sakura gave a small smile. "Everyone made it up to Chuunin except Neji, he's a Jounin."

"Everyone's a Chuunin or Jounin now…" Kagome turned away from the smiling Sakura and sighed, placing her chin in her hands with a small pout. "So sad…" Kagome turned her eyes to the still eating Naruto next to her. "Looks like it's only you and me now Naruto. But I guess the good thing is that if all goes well, we can take the test together…"

Finished with his sixth bowl, said Naruto turned towards her and nodded. "Yeah, and we'll show everyone else there who's the best!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but nodded and looked back forward in thought. "And you know…if we get Sasuke back before the exams start….he can take it with us too."

Her teammates froze.

Confused, Kagome turned to her teammates. Did she say something? Kagome paused, thinking back and a few seconds later, she too froze realizing what she said. _I'm an idiot._

Laughing nervously, Kagome quickly waved off the sentence, trying to ease of the sudden topic of their missing teammate. They already have to deal with the subject for the mission tomorrow, and she's just making it worse by continuously bringing it to the surface.

"S-sorry guys…I-."

"No it's alright Kagome! You're right." Kagome stopped and turned back to her teammates who were nodding. Naruto seeing that he had Kagome's attention continued. "Because technically, Sasuke's a Genin too."

"Yeah, he is, so when we get him back, if he wants to become a Chuunin he'll have to take the exams too." Sakura explained. "So you three can take them together."

Kagome grinned back at them. "Yeah-."

"Naruto! I know you're in there! Come out and face me!"

Stopping in confusion, Kagome turned her head to look behind her, where she saw a pair of sandaled feet, then raised an eyebrow. "Who…?" _they sound familiar…_

Next to her Naruto stopped before turning to look behind him with an evil grin. "He's back for another round already?"

Still completely confused on who Naruto was talking about, Kagome blinked and voiced her earlier question. "I repeat. Who-?"

Naruto got up before she could finish, but Sakura sensing her confusion gave a small smile. "Remember when I said that yesterday Naruto tried to show Konohamaru his ultimate sexy jutsu?" Kagome nodded. "Well, that's-."

"Konohamaru?" finished Kagome. Sakura nodded and Kagome smiled, getting up as well wanting to see the boy again after two years. That's why the voice sounded familiar but not exact…Konohamaru is older now...so of course his voice would start changing. He's also 12, so that means he's a Genin now too.

Walking out of the ramen stand, Kagome lifted up the cloth, to stop amused as both Naruto and Konohamaru stood, pointing at one another and yelling at the top of their voices. The scary thing was that they looked like one another. Or more like Konohamaru acted like a mini-Naruto.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. _Seems that Naruto has created himself a mini-me. _

Suddenly, a large poof of smoke came into her vision, before it vanished revealing a very nude teenage girl with only thin things of smoke covering up her private parts and winking. Kagome sweat dropped.

Judging by the color of hair and the fact that Naruto was still in front of her, the one who transformed was Konohamaru. _Maybe not just a mini-me, but exact clone. I didn't know that Naruto taught Konohamaru the sexy jutsu…_

More smoke appeared then disappeared, revealing the normal looking Konohamaru and Kagome blinked, seeing that the boy now looks more mature, and starting to look more like a teenager than kid. He was taller too, probably up to her shoulders. He still had his long scarf wrapped around his neck, but now wore a long sleeve light green shirt that had a black strap going down the middle and dark brown pants that came to the middle of his shins with blue ninja sandals on his feet. And instead of the green goggles on his forehead, a Konoha headband was in its place.

Kagome was brought out of her musings when she heard Naruto yell and make hand signs. Realizing that what he was going to do was his 'ultimate perverted jutsu' she quickly intervened by appearing next to Naruto her hand placed on his. "Naruto. Please don't. I'm sure you don't want to get hit by Sakura again."

Naruto just noticing that she was next to him, blinked then looked towards her. After he processed what she said a second later, he shivered and nodded. "Right Kagome…Sakura is evil when it comes to her punches-."

"What about me?"

Naruto jumped up in shock when Sakura's voice sounded behind them, and the frightened blond turned around to face an irritated looking Sakura. "U-um…nothing! Nothing at all Sakura! Right Kagome?"

Sweat dropping, Kagome nodded but then turned away from her teammates to the preteen before her. She'll let them argue for now, right now she wants to say hi to Konohamaru. "Hey, Konohamaru. Long time no see huh? So how you and the others been?"

Konohamaru turned from the fighting duo to her and blinked staring at her. After a few seconds, he gave a small grin. "Kagome-nee?"

Smiling back Kagome nodded. "Yeah, so how have you been?" at least Konohamaru recognized her off the bat.

At her smile, Konohamaru quickly blushed a ruby red and looked down sheepishly. "U-um...I've-." he quickly shook his head, looking back up and cleared his throat, making Kagome raise an eyebrow at the act. "I've...b-been…fine..." he then proceeded to puff out his chest and place his hands on his waist, trying to look strong while making his voice slightly deeper. "And I've gotten stronger! Way stronger!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow further, but then giggled at the younger boy, nodding just to humor him. "Ah, I see. I guess the headband is a dead giveaway right?"

He nodded then turned back to her grinning and pointing to his headband with his thumb. "So you've noticed! I passed my test without any problems!"

Kagome smiled, and finally gave up, giving the younger boy a quick hug. She might not know Konohamaru as much as Naruto does, but she's still missed the kid. When she trained with him and his friends, it was fun and it was as if she had a few younger siblings instead of being the younger sibling.

After backing away from the hug and blushing boy, Kagome looked around noticing that said Konohamaru's friends were currently missing. "Hey...Konohamaru." he turned back to her and Kagome lightly frowned. "Where are Udon and Moegi?"

Konohamaru frowned himself. "They had to go home early to help their families after missions…so..."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I guess I'll have to see them some other time then-."

"Stupid Naruto!"

The loud yell, followed up by the sound of a loud thump made Kagome stop speaking and sweat drop for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Guys…"

**. . .**

After opening the door to her apartment, Kagome walked in with Kiyoshi behind her. After Kiyoshi closed the door Kagome looked around the familiar surroundings and smiled. Everything was just how she left it, except for the thin line of dust that coated everything.

Knowing that she's going to have some cleaning to do later, Kagome sighed and turned to face her silent companion.

But before she can do that, she needs to help Kiyoshi get settled in and show him around. "Welcome to my home." Kagome tilted her head to the side as a sudden thought hit her. "Well, actually I should be saying our home, since you'll be staying here with me now." Kagome shook her head grinning and waved a hand for him to follow her. "So come on! Let's give you a small tour and then I'll show you you're room."

Kiyoshi gave her a small nod. "Sure."

"Oh! That's right!" Kagome stopped again, coming to a realization. "We'll have to get you a key too, so if I'm not here you'll still be able to get in…"

She trailed off while Kiyoshi only chuckled at her. Catching the chuckle Kagome gave him a small glare behind her back before huffing and facing forward. "What's so funny, I'm just trying to think of the things you'll need. Unless you want to stay out in the cold while I'm on a mission."

Kiyoshi shook his head and grinned nervously at the evil look Kagome sent his way. "Na, I would prefer a key if you please."

Kagome went back to grinning back in her happy attitude. "Okay, so let's get this tour over with!"

The girl then proceeded to walk off down her hallway leaving Kiyoshi alone in the living room watching at she went. With a shake of his head, he smiled.

"What are you doing, don't you want to see your room?"

Turning back to Kagome, Kiyoshi nodded. "Coming Kagome."

**. . .**

Done with changing into her pajamas, Kagome walked over to her bed before allowing herself to drop face first into her very missed bed, and gave a soft but tired smile into the pillow.

After showing Kiyoshi his room and telling him where everything was, she cleaned up a small bit so the place wouldn't be completely dusty, then unpacked her stuff and took a shower, but now she's tired from all the work and traveling.

Kagome sighed and turned her head to the side to look at the picture frame she placed besides her bed after unpacking. _Tomorrow…_

Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she yawned and closed her eyes, finally falling into a much-wanted sleep.

But unknown to Kagome as she slept, a black figure vanished from her window seal.

**. . .**

"_Kagome! Hurry up, you're taking too long!"_

"_Alright, alright! I'm almost done!" quickly grabbing the bag from the ground and hefting it over her shoulders, she sighed and turned to face the impatient voice with a glare. "You don't have to be so pushy you know!"_

_She got a glare and a huff as the person turned away from her, their hands in their kimono sleeves. "I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so slow-."_

_Having enough of them, Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Sit-!"_

Quickly sitting up from her bed, Kagome blinked and placed a hand to her forehead with a sigh. _Another dream…why do they keep coming?_ Getting no answer for the silent question, Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. _There's nothing I can do about I guess. They are just dreams anyway. Weird but still dreams…_

With another sigh, Kagome let her hand drop back down on her lap and turned her head to her clock to see it was 6:20 in the morning. _Guess it's time to go and get ready…_

After removing the blankets over herself, Kagome got up from her bed and stretched her arms over her head. Once hearing a small pop from her stiff shoulders, she smiled and yawned walking over to her closet to grab her clothes.

Tossing them on her bed, Kagome then turned to grab her black bag, already packed and prepared for the mission a head, and too placed that on her bed.

A few minutes later, once she was fully dressed and her hair was brushed, Kagome grabbed the white ribbon she had on her dresser before wrapping her hair into a low ponytail at the middle of her back with the rest of her hair hanging down loosely and ended at the tips of her thighs.

Once that was done, Kagome looked down at herself. She wore a long light grey form-fitting sleeveless shirt that ended at the middle of her thighs and a fishnet shirt under that. The shirt itself had a square collar outlined in black, a thin black line going across her chest and lastly her clan's symbol on the back. For easier movement, slits were on either side of her shirt and came to her waist, also revealing the pair of black tights she wore under neigh and that ended at the middle of her thighs. Still keeping in habit, a long, thick black sash was tied around her waist with the ends hanging down simply and her father's headband still was in its original place; resting on her right hip. Unlike in the past though, instead of the two separate belts, Kagome had one long, thin cord like belt that was wrapped around her waist in an X-fashion with two pockets resting on her left side. Two arm-guards were on both her forearms and long black fingerless gloves on her hands. Also, instead of the simple black ninja-sandals, she now wore long black open-toed boots that came up to the tip of her knees. A small black Hollister, holding the black scroll Daisuke gave her was on her right upper-arm, and on each leg was a kunai Hollister. Lastly and like always, her black Konoha headband was tied around her neck.

Satisfied that she had everything but her black back-pouch that was still on her dresser, Kagome smiled and grabbed her side-bag before walking over to said dresser and grabbing the pouch. After hooking it in its original place on her back right side, Kagome sighed relieved and headed towards her door, ready for the day and mission ahead.

**. . .**

Walking out of her room and closing the door behind her, Kagome looked up and stopped walking, but was not surprised to see that Kiyoshi was already up and waiting for her, leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and tan bag slung over his shoulder.

He wore a pair of black baggy shorts that ended after his knees that held two pockets on each side, and a dark green almost black colored t-shirt. Over that, he wore a tan almost brown colored sleeveless vest that was unzipped and had a pocket on each side. A single black belt with two pockets attached was on his waist and on his feet were black ninja sandals. Lastly, both his wrists were wrapped with black cloth.

Staring at the male for a few seconds, Kagome blinked. _He's always up way earlier than me…I can never seem to wake up before him. No matter how many times I try._

And it's true. When she first met Kiyoshi, she was surprised to find out that he wakes up extremely early each day, for why she has no clue. She's asked him plenty of times in the past but she always gets the same answer and same smile from him.

"_I was taught and forced to wake up early and it seems that I haven't been able to kick the habit yet."_

_Kagome gave the older teen a strange stare, and raised an eyebrow. "You were forced? So someone every morning would come and wake you up at such an early hour and you couldn't just choose to wake up whenever you wanted?_

_Kiyoshi gave an amused grin and shook his head from the other side of the fire pit. "No, if I tried I was punished and paid for it dearly most of the time…"_

_Kagome's jaw dropped. "Why were you punished so badly just for not waking up at the right hour?"_

"_Cause that the way I was raised most of my life. But it's okay, because I choose that lifestyle."_

_Kiyoshi's face changed to more of a serene look and Kagome tilted her head towards the boy, curious. "You choose it? Why?"_

_Kiyoshi looked up at her with a fond smile on his face and Kagome couldn't tell if it was directed towards her or something he was remembering. "To be able to protect someone I cared very deeply for."_

Then when she asks why or who, all he does is smile secretively again and walks away or ends the conversation with a 'you'll know or I'll tell you soon' so she's just plainly gave up after a few times. If she is to indeed 'know' the reason why then she'll figure it out soon enough.

With a shake of her head, Kagome realized that Kiyoshi was up and standing next to her, staring at her with some concern while saying something. Blinking once then shaking her head again Kagome turned her attention back to Kiyoshi. "I'm sorry, what?"

Kiyoshi's eyebrows drew together and he scanned her over, checking if something was wrong with her. "Are you alright? I said good morning but you kind of spaced out on me."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway good morning!" replied Kagome, smiling. She turned to the clock placed on the table counter and saw that it was 6:45. "It's late and we planned on meeting Naruto and Sakura at 7:00. So are you ready?" Kagome turned back to Kiyoshi. "We can grab some food on the way there."

Kiyoshi nodded to her questions but continued to scan her over, seemingly not convinced that she was fine and she had to wave him off a few times to make him stop fussing over her. "I'm fine, I told you I just was thinking…about some things…"

Kiyoshi's expression turned serious. "More dreams?"

Kagome stopped shocked that he knew. "You know? How?" Kiyoshi turned his head away and started walking to the door.

"..When you came out, I noticed that you had the faint signs of bags under your eyes."

Kagome sighed again and closed her eyes following Kiyoshi. "Oh…I see." She placed a piece of stray hair behind her ear in thought. "Well, yes I had another dream, but I wasn't thinking about that…I mean a dream is just a dream right?"

Kiyoshi lightly paused at the door before nodding in agreement and grabbing the handle. "Yes, I suppose so…" he gave a backwards glance at Kagome once before opening the door for her. "But would you mind telling me what the dream was about?"

"Sure I guess." Walking out, Kagome waited till Kiyoshi closed and locked the door and was besides her before she continued. "It's the same as the other dreams, just a different situation again." A confused expression took over her face. "It's me of course, well, who I think is me, with the same people in it, I still can't see their faces to well, but I know their voices and what we talk about."

Kagome waved her hand in the air. "this time it was about packing to travel somewhere and that one voice telling me to hurry up and that I'm slow and whatnot, then I get annoyed and I yell 'sit' again for some reason."

Kagome frowned. "I wish I knew why 'sit' seems to be a favorite word of mine in my dreams though…" she mumbled quietly getting a small laugh from Kiyoshi.

She turned her head towards him. "What?"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "I'm sorry it's just that, you might not be aware of it, but maybe 'sit' is your favorite word seeing as in almost every one of your dreams you end up saying it."

Kagome nodded at his explanation, then frowned deeper. "But then why do I say it only when that voice makes me annoyed?"

Her companion was silent for a few seconds before he shrugged. "That I do not know, nor could I tell you."

Nodding in a reluctant agreement Kagome faced back forward, her hand holding onto the strap of her bag tightly. "True, but then who can? Even I don't know what it means…"

A small smile was sent her way from Kiyoshi as they walked down the hallway of her apartment building. "You will soon I'm sure. Things usually happen for a reason."

"yeah." sighed Kagome, her eyebrows furrowing together. "But when is that exactly?"

**. . .**

_Here we go…_

Kagome stared ahead of her at the gate before her, Kiyoshi and her team besides her. Everyone's here, she and Kiyoshi grabbed a quick breakfast, so now all they need to do now is start traveling.

And go after Sasuke.

Kagome bit down on her lip before sighing and turning to face Naruto and Sakura seeing them both facing her, each with a determined look on their faces and waiting for her to give the signal for them to start. Giving her own determined look back, Kagome turned back forward staring once more at the huge gate and the start of probably their most important mission yet.

_No turning back, no giving up. We're going to do this the whole way and get him back. _

Gripping her bag's strap tighter, Kagome took a step forward officially starting the mission. "Let's go."

**. . .**

"Kagome, how much farther till we are there?"

At Sakura's question, Kagome stopped on the branch she landed on, the others stopping next to her. Once she was sure they all were paying attention, she pointed ahead of her where a small village was coming into view. "Actually we're basically here. The scent was located in that village, near the outskirts and through the middle of the town basically."

Her teammates nodded in understanding and Kagome smiled. Turning away from them, and to a tree a few feet from the one they all were standing on, Kagome gave a small whistle. A few seconds later a rustle was heard, making both Naruto and Sakura jump and move for a kunai.

Raising her hand before they could attack, Kagome gave a quick glance to them. "It's fine. Don't worry." another rustle immediately followed her words before a brown head popped up from the leaves of a small branch.

Then as quick as lightening, the brown head vanished back within the foliage before reappearing in a brown blur heading towards the group of four at a fast rate.

Sakura and Naruto, not familiar with the blur took a few steps back making Kagome laugh at their surprise, before holding out an arm. The brown blur immediately circled up around her body before finally stopping on her shoulder and rubbing its head against her own. "Kagome-sama! You've returned!"

Kagome chuckled again and rubbed the summon's head. "I told you I would; I'm just sorry for taking so long…"

The summon shook it's head, its black eyes looking almost pleadingly at Kagome. "No! No! It's all right! I don't mind it, I like it here! And I had fun!" Kagome nodded back. "That's good."

"Um, Kagome?"

Having her conversation interrupted with her summon, Kagome turned back to her teammates seeing that they were staring curiously at the summon. Realizing that they haven't met her friend, she quickly face palmed and nervously smiled. "Right, I forgot you haven't met this summon yet, so..." quickly grabbing the brown ball of fur into her hands, Kagome held him out for the others to see. "Guys this is Taji."

Kagome turned back to Taji. "And Taji these are my teammates and friends, Sakura and Naruto and you have already met Kiyoshi." Taji nodded sniffing once then blinking at the two other teens. With a tilt of his head, he gave a grin while his tail flicked in excitement.

"Nice, to meet you, Sakura-sama, Naruto-sama!"

Both Sakura and Naruto blinked, nodding in agreement staring at the small creature, which now since it was no longer moving could be identified as a ferret. Said ferret was completely brown in color except for its feet where the brown faded into black.

Seeing that they were now acquainted, Kagome turned Taji over so he could face her with a small grin. "So, were you able to keep the scent fresh for us?"

Taji nodded, but then looked troubled, his nose and tail twitching. "Yes, I was Kagome-sama, but…I really didn't have to do much..." the summon trailed off and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, while everyone came in closer, hearing the strange news. "What do you mean?"

At his summoner's question, Taji jumped from her grasp and stood on his hind legs, before pointing with a small paw. "what I mean, Kagome-sama, is that the scent of the trail you wished for me keep fresh, has returned multiple times since you left me here last. I haven't had to really pass and keep the trail up myself, because the man has returned of his own record."

Kagome nodded again. "Is there a certain amount of days?"

"Yes, every three days the scent becomes fresh again."

"Damn then it means he won't be back till tomorrow…" cursed Kagome, before looking towards her team. "Seems we'll have to wait till he comes tomorrow." Kagome then paused, thinking. "But also, in a way I think this way is better, why follow a scent when we can follow the actual person instead?"

Naruto, speaking up for the first time since they stopped grinned and fisted his hands determined. "Yeah! This way, we can follow Kabuto directly and beat the information out of him!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head towards the excited blond. "No, we can't Naruto." Naruto immediately stopped and turned towards Sakura confused and slightly put down at the fact he could no longer beat the crap out of Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Why not?"

"Because if we are to follow after him and find our objective, we have to do it secretly."

Everyone turned to see Kiyoshi leaning against the tree's trunk calmly. Kagome nodded in agreement to Kiyoshi's sentence, "he's right Naruto. We can't just beat the information out of Kabuto..." Kagome's hands fisted at her sides before she forced them to relax and placed a hand over her left arm guard. "…no matter how much we want to."

Both her teammates caught the action and faced their current leader with curious looks, but Kagome only smiled somewhat tensely before turning away and changing the subject. "Anyway, for now since Kabuto isn't going to be here till tomorrow, I think we should instead scan the surroundings and get a feel for the area, so when he does come we won't have a hard time tracking him." Kagome tilted her head. "Also for precaution in case he comes early, we'll take shifts searching through the village in secret. Since it's a small village though, only one of us will go at a time."

She got two nods from her teammates and Kiyoshi pushed up from against the tree he was leaning against. "I can go first."

Kagome turned back to him. "You don't have to, you know, I could go."

Kiyoshi shook his head and smiled. "I know this area pretty well, so I don't need to do as much recon as you guys might, so I can go first." He turned to look at the area where the small village was coming into view. "It shouldn't be too hard, Kabuto isn't supposed to show up till tomorrow, so I think I could handle It." he motioned to the small radio strapped to his neck. "And if I end up seeing anything, I'll radio in."

"…okay." relented Kagome before turning to Taji. "But since you don't really know what Kabuto looks like, take Taji with you. He'll be able to smell him if he comes back into the village." Kiyoshi nodded as Taji ran up to his shoulder.

Once the summon was settled and secure, Kiyoshi turned back to them with a grin and gave them all a mock salute before vanishing in a blur and heading towards the village. All three teens watched until he was out of sight and Naruto's jaw opened in shock before he turned to Kagome. "How does he do that? I thought he wasn't a ninja!"

Kagome grinned and shrugged at Naruto's question. "Not too sure myself Naruto. I was surprised too when I first saw." And she was, the first time she had to stop and stare because she didn't expect him to be able to follow her as easily as he did while she traveled. And even though he isn't, she's sure that if he was a ninja or tried to become one, he'd easily make it to Jounin despite not being taught as they were.

"Anyway, you can ask him about it after the mission Naruto." continued Kagome knowing that Naruto plans to ask Kiyoshi once he sees him. But right now isn't the time to questions, they're on a mission and they need to prepare for it. "Right now, we need to get the recon over with while Kiyoshi is taking his turn. We can't waste any time."

"Right!" both Sakura and Naruto gave their own mock salutes, grinning but with a serious tint to their eyes making Kagome grin and salute back. "Okay, so let's head out!"

**. . .**

Stopping on the roof of the building, Kagome kneeled and looked over the semi-crowded street, looking for anything that could or would lead her to Kabuto.

Today is the day Kabuto is supposed to come back to the village for whatever reason he's been coming here in the first place. So now all they have to do is try to locate him, since the times he's come in the past have always been different.

And it currently is her turn.

Seeing nothing after a few minutes, Kagome sighed and turned to the small summon placed atop her shoulders. "Smell anything?"

Taji shook his head looking down at the people walking past. "No, nothing yet Kagome-sama…"

Kagome sighed again and nodded. Turning to the sun, Kagome checked the time. _Noon…it's Naruto's turn now…_

As if her thoughts were being read, she sensed a figure approaching her and Taji but already knowing who it was, turned her head back and waved. "Hey Naruto."

The blond gave her a grin, walking over to sit next to her. "Hey Kagome, anything?"

"No nothing yet," said Kagome frowning. Standing up from her spot, Kagome stretched her arms over her head looking down at the people. "I hope he shows." _There's no way Orochimaru changed hideouts already. We know he switches where he stays time-to-time, but switching already in less than two weeks? I don't think so…and there's no way Kabuto could have found out we found him, he wasn't even there when the scent was picked up. _

"He'll show." Kagome turned her eyes back to Naruto. "Then when he does, we'll follow him and get Sasuke back!"

Kagome nodded back. "Yeah, well I'm going to go now." Taji jumped off her shoulders and moved to sit on Naruto's. Turning Kagome waved and started heading back to Sakura and Kiyoshi. "Remember if you find anything radio in."

"Right Kagome!"

With a smile, Kagome jumped from the roof she was on and down to the alleyway below. After landing on her knees, she stood before walking out and through the streets looking around occasionally at the village's surroundings.

The village wasn't big at all. Instead, it seemed like a very calm, almost homey village. With very few shops and restaurants. Every seemed to just really mind their own business and from the watches she had of the place, there also isn't a lot of crime or anything of the kind. _So it makes me wonder what Kabuto is doing here…or what Orochimaru wants with this place if he's sending Kabuto to it multiple times._

At the thought, Kagome's frown returned and her eyebrows furrowed. Now that she thinks about it, what does Orochimaru want with this place? The village doesn't have anything really in particular or special about it. The few stores they do have aren't for weapons or that kind of stuff, it's more for medical supplies and medicine...but even that is in low supply. So why is Kabuto returning to the village so many times? _What's his reason-? _

"Ah, excuse me."

"No, no it was my fault."

Kagome immediately froze hearing the voices coming from behind her. _That voice! But if it is him, how come we didn't see him when he came in? One of us would have found him. _Quickly shaking her head, Kagome turned to look behind her, and zeroed in on a cloaked figure and elderly woman speaking. _Is that him?_

The figure had their hood drawn up so she couldn't tell if it was him or not, due to their back to her but Kagome still narrowed her eyes as if it would help her see their face.

Before Kagome could do anything else though, she noticed that the figure tensed up, before turning to look in her direction. Widening her eyes, and realizing she could be caught, Kagome quickly looked around before finding another small alleyway. Acting quickly she moved to hide behind it.

Once her back touched the cold wall, Kagome looked over the side to catch the person looking back forward, and her silver orbs widened further catching a thing of grey hair. _That has to be him!_ Turning back to normal, Kagome faced forward. _That has to be Kabuto, that was his voice and his hair…I have to call the others._

Looking back over the wall, Kagome's narrowed eyes watched as the brown-cloaked figure-Kabuto if she's right, which she thinks she is, walked away. _But if I call them, there's a chance he'll notice. But I can't go following him on my own either-I know!_

Quickly pushing from the wall Kagome started a list of familiar hand signs before slamming her hand down to the cold surface of the ground. Once the poof of black smoke appeared then disappeared. Kagome sent a quick smile to her closest summon. "Shirou."

The black wolf blinked his blue eyes before grinning his wolfish grin. "Kagome. Been a few days. So what's up?"

Kagome's smile changed and she gave the wolf a serious look. "I need you to follow someone for me…"

**. . .**

After seeing the wolf off, Kagome immediately turned to her radio, and jumped up to the roof of the building next to her.

Placing her hand to the small button on the radio Kagome moved the small microphone closer to her mouth. "Hey you guys can you hear me?"

Sakura's voice came through the small speaker. "Yeah Kagome? What's up?"

Ignoring pleasantries for now, Kagome went straight to the point. "I'm pretty sure I found Kabuto."

There were a few seconds of silence, then:

"What?"

At the three loud choruses of the shocked word, Kagome winced and moved the speaker away from her ear. Once it calmed she placed it back to hear everyone in her team asking questions.

"What do you mean you found him?"

"Where is he?"

"How come we weren't able to find him?"

Sighing, Kagome shook her head despite them not being able to see it and gripped her mouthpiece tighter, "it really was from a burst of luck. I was heading back and I ended up hearing a small conversation from behind me, one voice sounded like Kabuto and when I doubled checked, I saw a thing of his hair. It couldn't be some coincidence. Besides he was wearing a dark brown cloak with the hood up, that could be why we haven't found him till now."

It was Kiyoshi's voice this time that spoke. "What now?"

Kagome grinned into the microphone. "What else, we're going to follow him."

"But how? Are you following him?"

Kagome shook her head at Naruto's question. "No, I might be found out if I did, but before I explain any further we need to all meet up in the front of the village. I'll explain further then."

Another chorus of 'right' came through the speaker of her radio and Kagome released the button, now just focusing on getting to the front of the village to meet the others.

_We're getting closer._

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	3. The Reunion

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu"/abilities**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Another chorus of 'right' came through the speaker of her radio and Kagome released the button, now just focusing on getting to the front of the village to meet the others.

_We're getting closer._

* * *

**Now:  
**All four teens raced through the forest, Kagome in the lead with Sakura and Naruto in the middle and Kiyoshi bringing up the rear.

After jumping off the branch he landed on, Naruto picked up his pace so he could come up side to side with Kagome and faced his friend. "Kagome, not like I doubt you or anything but are you sure you found Kabuto?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, it couldn't be anyone else, besides, just ask Taji, I'm sure he knows the scent by now."

Doing just as Kagome said, he turned to the ferret still placed atop his shoulders who nodded. "Kagome-sama is right Naruto-sama; the scent is the same one."

Both Kiyoshi and Sakura came up to join the other two and Sakura furrowed her eyebrows confused. "since we've found him, how are we going to follow him, I mean there's no way he just continued to travel straight…how are we going to find him if he changes his course?"

At the question, Kagome grinned brightly with a twinkle in her eyes that confused her teammates. "Um…Kagome?"

Still holding that same twinkle, Kagome gave each of them a reassuring smile before doing a list of hand signs. "Don't worry, I got that covered."

The three teens watched, slightly confused, slightly amazed as Kagome went through a set of hand signs before closing her eyes and opening them a few seconds later. But what shocked them was the fact that Kagome's eyes no longer held only the silver color to them but now a bright green ring around the edges, making the silver stand out and giving a small glow to her eyes.

"I sent Shirou out ahead of us to follow Kabuto." Spoke Kagome, pointing to her eyes. "As long as Shirou has him in his sight or can smell him, we'll be able to follow."

"How?"

Kagome smiled. "With this jutsu I can see what Shirou sees for a certain amount of time. As long as this is activated, I can see where we need to go. Meaning we can follow Kabuto, no matter where he goes."

**. . .**

_What the hell just happened?_

Quickly stopping on the branch ahead of her, Kagome placed a hand on the trunk of the tree to steady herself before quickly closing her eyes trying to focus again, unaware that her sudden stop made the others stop too, but in concern.

"Kagome?"

Ignoring the calls for her name at the moment, Kagome continued to remain silent, trying to locate the sudden disappearance of their target. _Shirou…what happened? Where did Kabuto go?_

_I don't know!_ Was the answering growl from her companion. _He was just here, but then nothing-!_

Shirou stopped speaking suddenly before turning to the left, and seeing through their connection Kagome was able to see something brown-

-Then suddenly felt a great pressure on her chest pushing her back. Surprised at the sudden movement, Kagome's foot slipped and she tripped backwards. Quickly, before she could fall of the tree branch, Kagome reached out again to grab the tree's trunk and once she did, Kagome pulled herself up, and leaned against the trunk, breathing deeply. _Ow…_

Kagome blinked and shook her head, placing a hand on her head as a pounding headache formed. _Not good…but what was that…?_

No answer came with the question and Kagome's eyes flew open, realizing that she could no longer feel Shirou. _Shirou? Shirou? Are you there?_ Still no answer came and Kagome cursed closing her eyes and focusing. Seeing nothing Kagome opened her eyes. _The connection's been cut…Shirou must have been attacked-._

".-ome! Kagome!"

Kagome jumped when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and turned to face Kiyoshi, Naruto, Taji, and Sakura all staring at her with concern.

Naruto, seeing that Kagome was paying attention now, furrowed his eyebrows. "What was that Kagome? Are you okay? What just happened?"

Kagome nodded, and lightly removed his hand from her shoulder, blinking so she could properly focus back to reality. "I'm fine Naruto…that was just something from the jutsu…a side effect." None of them seemed convinced but Kagome shook off the concern to tell them the important facts. "Something happened to Shirou."

Kiyoshi frowned. "Is that why you suddenly flew back like that?"

"yeah." nodded Kagome, standing up straight. "If something happens to him, it happens to me. I don't get the wounds but I feel the force of the attack." Kagome rubbed her pounding head and took a deep breath. "Judging from that one, I think Shirou was attacked. My connection with him was broken too, that only happens if something happens to either of us or I can't keep the jutsu up anymore." she bit her lip. "And it can't be the latter, I've only had it up for a few minutes…15 tops." _And I haven't even started to get any headaches or feel dizzy from that yet, so he had to have been attacked. It's the only explanation._

Sakura looked concerned for the wolf and faced forward, towards the direction they were heading. "So what does that mean?"

"It means that we could have been found out." Replied Kiyoshi, his frown deepening. "Kabuto must have found out we were tracking him and since Shirou was ahead of us, took him out."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "So what do we do now? If he has found us do we just leave and retreat?" his hands fisted at his sides.

Kagome placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm the blond down. "No, we're not going to retreat." Every turned towards Kagome but she was looking back in the direction they were previously heading. "If it was Kabuto who attacked, which I think it was from what I saw, it'd be a waste to just retreat. We've gotten this far and trying to hide by following him isn't going to work anymore."

A frown made its way on Kagome's face and she sighed. "and if we head back to the village hoping that he'll come back, he won't, knowing that now he's being tracked he'll stay away and we'll completely lose him and the trail."

Kagome turned back to the others. "So we're going to head forward."

Sakura opened her mouth but already knowing what she was going to say Kagome shook her head again. "I know it's against what Tsunade told us, but we have to head forward, even if it's a trap or we end up fighting."

The pink-haired girl closed her mouth and nodded in understanding. Kagome gave the girl a small smile before turning to Kiyoshi and Naruto. Getting to identical nods of agreement, Kagome removed her hand from Naruto's shoulder and let the other one drop from the tree's trunk. "Alright, I know where to go, but from here on out, be careful of any traps."

More nods of agreement and Kagome continued. "Kabuto's probably expecting us now and he might try something." her eyes narrowed. "So if you see or hear anything say something. We can't take any chances with him."

Once Kagome was sure her sentence sunk in and they understood she took off, continuing their journey, her teammate's close behind.

**. . .**

Four blurs landed on the ground in kneeling positions before one stood up straight, revealing Kagome who looked around the small circular clearing. This is the place. This is where she lost contact with Shirou.

She noticed that the others stood up as well and turned towards them, but kept her eyes on the surroundings in case something or someone tries to surprise attack them. "This is the place where my connection to Shirou broke off so we need to-."

"Well isn't this interesting?"

Everyone froze at the sudden voice that interrupted. Kagome fisted her hands before looking around for the source, to still see nothing but the surrounding trees.

"I was wondering who was following me…didn't think it was you though, well I probably should have figured it out earlier due to the summon, right Kagome?"

Reaching for a kunai from one of her holster, Kagome took a step back towards her team, as each of them reached for their own weapons, while Taji, still on Naruto's shoulder started growling, the fur on his back and neck ruffling up. Still looking around for the source of the voice, Kagome glared into the forest, as if it would help her find the owner. "Come out!"

Chuckling was the only answer she got and Kagome gritted her teeth, grabbing the hilt of a kunai in her hand. "I said-."

"Come out?" a figure appeared on the branch ahead of her and Kagome continued glaring, knowing exactly who it was.

They removed their hood from their face revealing Kabuto smirking down at them. "Hello."

Kagome growled in annoyance, her eyes narrowing. "Don't mess with us! How did you know we were following you? Especially since…"

"Since you sent your little summon after me? I didn't need him to follow after me to know you were tracking me…I noticed you guys as soon as I made it to the village."

Kagome's eyes widened as it hit her. "You knew…you knew this entire time…you just let us follow you…" Kabuto nodded and Kagome inwardly cursed herself for being so stupid. She should have expected that it could have been a trap. It would explain why they didn't find him till she picked up on his voice. "This is a trap isn't it?"

The grey-haired man grinned before shaking his head and leaning his shoulder against the tree, acting almost as if he was bored with the whole thing, while his face showed otherwise. "No, I'm just curious as to why I was being followed." His grin widened and he looked directly at Kagome. "So why?"

Kagome's glare deepened, knowing what he was mentioning and placed a hand on her left arm-guard again. _Bastard… _

Naruto, unaware of the current exchange going on between Kagome and Kabuto, took a furious step forward and pointed at him, glaring. "We're here for Sasuke! And you're going to take us to him!"

"Oh? Really?" Kabuto only raised an eyebrow at the blond amusement dancing in his eyes. He straightened up his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're still trying to bring him back?"

At the look he was getting from team 7 and realizing that they were serious Kabuto started laughing, shaking his head. "How pitiful." Then, before they had time to react, grabbed something from within his cloak and tossed it at them.

As the objects flew closer Kagome's eyes widened, knowing what they were. "Exploding tags-!"

Kagome's warning came too late, as the tags flew and hit the ground ahead of them, causing a loud explosion that sent team 7 flying back.

Catching herself and landing on her knees, Kagome moved her arms in front of herself to protect her head and face from the remaining debris. Once it and the dust mostly settled, Kagome looked through the remaining smoke for the others.

She found them a few seconds later, each a few feet away but otherwise okay besides Taji that was missing. Kagome bit her lip knowing what happened to him. _The attack must have sent him back…at least he'll be safe now…_ shaking her head; Kagome looked back towards her team.

Naruto and Kiyoshi were off to her left on their knees and Sakura was behind her, lying on her side but slowly getting up. _They're okay…but now to deal with him._

Kagome turned her eyes back forward. Once smoke completely cleared she stood, and grabbed the kunai she was reaching for only a few seconds ago. She moved to toss the kunai, but as soon as she took a step forward, she sensed something heading towards them. _Someone is coming._

As soon as the thought ended, another figure appeared besides Kabuto, and Kagome felt herself tense up as well as everyone else in her team while Kabuto just continued to smirk at them.

"Kabuto. Why are you still out here? You said you'd be back a while ago."

Turning away from the frozen team, Kabuto turned towards the newcomer and bowed his head in apology, "sorry Orochimaru-sama...but some…pests…got in the way…"

The now identified Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in interest. "Pests?" ignoring the glares aimed at him, Kabuto motioned to the four figures below and Orochimaru turned his yellow eyes towards them and grinned. "Ah, I see."

Still grinning, Orochimaru scanned over the 'pests', looking them over before his gaze landed on Kagome.

Noticing his gaze, Kagome moved her feet apart and slid into a fighting stance, preparing herself for or against an attack. "Orochimaru."

At the hostility in the girl's voice, Orochimaru's grin widened. "Kagome." he tilted his head to the side lightly, still scanning her over. "So how have you been since our last…encounter?"

Kagome went ridged at his words, Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes, but Sakura and Naruto, having no clue what he meant became confused. _What does he mean? _Wanting answers, they both turned towards Kagome, but she remained silent, and only glared at the man in front of them.

Orochimaru, not bothered by the glare, only raised an eyebrow, before chuckling. "What's a matter Kagome? I'm just saying hello, it's been a while since I've seen you last…few years correct?" a sad look came to his face. "You disappeared for a while…" he sighed shaking his head in remorse. "I'm actually surprised right now that I'm able to see you again, seeing as you vanished after."

That made Kagome pause, unwillingly finding herself confused at his words. Her eyebrows knitted together and Kagome frowned. _What does he mean vanished? I thought he just… _still in her state of confusion, Kagome was unaware that Kiyoshi still behind her, froze.

While Kagome was in her confused thoughts, Sakura and Naruto's own confusion increased and turned back to the girl again. "Kagome, what is he talking about?"

Coming out of her thoughts, Kagome fisted her hands but didn't look back to face her teammates. Instead continued to glare at Orochimaru. "It's nothing. He's talking nonsense."

Orochimaru faked his hurt at the sentence, and shook his head again. "Kagome, I'm wounded-."

"Shut up!" interrupted Kagome, unable to take his speaking anymore. He has no right to speak to her, or the others. No right to act as if they are old friends. No right to even be in front of them. "I'm sick of y-!"

Again Kagome paused, sensing that someone else coming. _Who…?_

Kagome's thoughts trailed off when yet another figure appeared on a tree branch a few feet away from where Kabuto and Orochimaru were standing. After gripping the kunai tighter, and wanting to know who else has joined them, Kagome turned her eyes from the grinning Orochimaru to look the person-

-and felt all the blood in her body freeze cold.

Standing on the branch ahead of them was the very person she and her team set out to find. Who they promised to find and bring back to Konoha.

Sasuke.

He wore an altered form of the sound style of uniform, which was a white long-sleeve haori top that was left open revealing his chest. A pair of dark blue almost black pants that came down to the middle of his shins and met the tip of his open toed sandaled boots. On his waist was a lighter shade of dark blue cloth tied and kept together with a large purple belt. Black fingerless gloves could be seen on both his upper arms. Lastly, a long rectangular sheath was placed in between his belt.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she gripped the kunai in her hand even tighter, unaware that she was turning her knuckles white, or that the weapon in her hand was shaking, the girl too caught up in her shock at seeing her old teammate.

There is no mistake. It's Sasuke. Different clothes, older, but still Sasuke. He's _here_. In front of her and Naruto and Sakura. Here. In front of them. _So move. Now's the chance. Go. Act. Do something!_

Despite Kagome telling herself this, she found she couldn't move. She couldn't act. _Why?_ Kagome tried to take a step forward, to _move_. To do _something_, because this is what she prepared for. What Naruto and Sakura have prepared for, what they all have prepared for, so it should be easy.

They should be able to act, _she_ should be able to act, but she remained rooted in the same spot. And judging by the fact that no else has moved, she can guess that Sakura and Naruto are feeling and probably thinking the same thing she is right now.

Sasuke, unaware of their presence, or just ignoring them, glared at Orochimaru in annoyance, "what's taking so long?"

Orochimaru turned his head from the still group and towards his student, amusement clear in his eyes. "Ah, Sasuke glad you could join us. We were just having a…small reunion."

Orochimaru pointed towards the group below them and Sasuke followed his finger to look at the four, narrowing his eyes when he saw who it was. _...Naruto…Sakura…and…_ his eyes turned towards the last person he knew, completely bypassing the unknown man. _…Kagome._

_The curse mark._

_A very copy of what he has on his own neck, on her neck._

At the sudden memory, Sasuke's eyes narrowed further and he glared at the girl, fisting his hands lightly at his sides before he caught himself and turned around, intent on leaving and heading back to the hideout, ignoring the team below him again.

His only reason for coming here was to find out what was keeping Orochimaru from training him, and he found it. So he has no more reason to be here, dealing with something that does not concern him, or he has no interest in. "Whatever. I'm heading back."

"_I'm heading back."_

At that Kagome jumped, coming back from her shock and looked back up to Sasuke, seeing his back to them and that he was trying to leave. _I have to do something!_ Kagome yelled at herself taking a step forward, this is what they have been waiting for, training for, and right now the one chance they have right now is trying to _get away. _"Wa-!"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto interrupted her before the word could escape her mouth and Kagome stopped, turning to the blond whose hands were fisted and shaking at his sides, but he didn't look back, instead just faced Sasuke, a glare on his normally cheerful face. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke stopped moving, and stood up straight but didn't turn his head back to look at either of them. "I'm leaving."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he placed on his hands. "Leaving? You're just going to leave? Just like that? Without saying anything?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

Naruto froze, a hurt look appearing on his face. Then just as quickly, anger took over and he moved to attack Sasuke, grabbing a kunai from his holster and running towards the Uchiha.

"Naruto!" yelled out the others, but the blond ignored them still intent on attacking Sasuke.

"Naruto! Stop-!" Kagome stopped speaking noticing something from the corner of her eye. Looking at what caught her attention, she saw the glare of a blade in the light and Kagome's eyes widened before she cursed and took off after the blond herself. _I need to stop him before Sasuke can get to him!_

"Kagome!"

Ignoring Sakura and Kiyoshi as they called out to her, Kagome grabbed another kunai in her free hand and increased her speed, disappearing from her spot in a blur and gust of wind.

Naruto continued to run after Sasuke glaring at the Uchiha's back. How dare he say that? Act like that towards them, ignore them? After everything!

While he was running, Sasuke vanished from his spot on the branch and confused at where his target went, Naruto slid to a stop, picking up dust and dirt around him in a small cloud while he looked around for Sasuke. _Where did he-?_

Naruto stopped when a blur appeared in front of him and turned his head back forward to come face to face with the very person he was looking for. Now only a few feet away, but with his sword drawn and held up above his head to strike him down.

"Naruto! Move!"

Despite Sakura's warning, Naruto already knew it was too late. There's no way he can dodge that quickly, so unable to dodge he did the only other thing he could. He tensed up, closed his eyes, and turned his head away, preparing himself for the attack and pain soon to come.

But instead, a loud 'thwack' of metal hitting metal sounded out throughout the whole clearing, making his and everyone in the area ears ring. Still feeling nothing even after a moment, Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head back forward.

To see a wave of onyx black hair moving in the air before it settled revealing Kagome in front of him, her right arm held up above her head and using her arm guard to block against Sasuke's blade.

Silence fell over the area with only the sounds of metal scrapping metal as both Kagome and Sasuke struggled to push the other back.

Seeing that he was unharmed and saved, Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding while staring shocked at the girl a few feet in front of him. _Kagome…saved me…_

"Naruto, you okay?"

Kagome's voice cut through the thick silence and Naruto's thoughts, making the boy blink back into focus. He turned to his current team leader, but she wasn't facing him, her attention instead was on Sasuke in front her.

"_Naruto, you okay?"_ Remembering her earlier question, Naruto nodded, but then answered back when he realized that Kagome wouldn't be able to see with her attention diverted. "Y-yeah…I'm fine…"

Kagome nodded her head once before completely focusing on the silent Sasuke who just stared back at her from behind the blade of his sword, his face emotionless. She glared right back knowing exactly what he was just trying to do.

He was actually aiming to kill Naruto with the swing.

She looked from Sasuke and to his sword seeing, even without her Kouyoume activated, the faint signs of lightening coating the silver blade.

And if it hit, he probably would have succeeded.

_If I couldn't control the lightening and knew how to use the chidori, right now I'd probably be suffering from a bad wound or partial paralyzation. Maybe even death myself. _Kagome's eyes flickered to Sasuke then back to his sword, a bitter look on her face. _Seems like I'm not the only one whose been working on upgrading the chidori._

"Move."

The word made Kagome jump, then turn her eyes back to the person who spoke, and saw Sasuke. He was the one to speak, but like his expression, it too was void of emotion making Kagome feel a spark of anger forming. How could he? Even after what he just tried to do, how could he just stare at her like that, without any emotion, not even a blink of the eye at the attempt of killing Naruto?

During her thoughts, Kagome felt an increase of pressure and felt the small hum of the lightening already on her arm-guard increase and bit down on her lip, drawing a thin line of blood. _then this…the chidori… _she ignored the discharge of the chidori as it lashed out at her, instead focusing on keeping the small amount of hurt from showing through her eyes.

Kakashi taught them the chidori to protect their friends! To help them when it was needed! Not like this, not against them! Her teeth gritted together and Kagome increased her grip on the handle of her kunai, frustrated.

She even helped him learn how to use it! She helped him! And he's using it against them, again! He even tried to attack Naruto with it, again! More blood dripped from the small cut on her lip as she self-consciously deepened the wound.

After he left the village he no longer had any right to use it.

After he abandoned them, left them to rot, he gave up any right he had to use the chidori.

And she feels ashamed forever helping him.

Sasuke suddenly increased the pressure on his sword again making Kagome come from her thoughts as he tried to make her fall back. Not giving up nor backing down though, Kagome only turned her feet slightly in the dirt to steady her stance, then once she was sure she was secure, added just as much pressure back, finally answering his earlier command with her own simple, "no." _Not after what you tried to do._

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed, showing his annoyance for the first time since she's saw him and he took a deliberate step forward to push her back. And much to Kagome's annoyance, since he is stronger than her, her feet slid back in the dirt creating a small trail since she refused to budge otherwise.

Unconcerned at the fact, Sasuke only continued to step forward making Kagome slid back closer and closer to Naruto still standing behind them, "I'll deal with you later, I'm not done with him yet."

Kagome froze at his words, disbelief etching itself on her face as his easy waving off the attempt of taking Naruto's life. "How could you say that-?"

_Naruto has wounds everywhere on his person. Burns, cuts, bruises, broken bones, you name it, his body was just covered in wounds. Blood was on his clothes and they either were ripped in some places like rags or tinted black from a fire jutsu. There also was a bad wound on his right shoulder that could only have been made by the chidori, having a similar wound on her side as an example._

Kagome shook her head, her shock gone at the painful reminder. "That's right. I forgot, you could two years ago, so now I guess is no different." Spat Kagome, looking down. "Possibly even worse, since you just tried to kill Naruto!"

Naruto tensed in shock from Kagome's sudden yell then turned slightly wide, slightly pained eyes to the indifferent Sasuke who said nothing, neither denying nor admitting his intentions, but he didn't have to have Sasuke say something to know that he _was_ trying to kill him. The attack Sasuke tried to send him told him that, he can see the sparks coming from the blade.

But it doesn't make it any less painful to hear it.

Sakura who was still in shock at the appearance of Sasuke and that the fact he tried to attack Naruto, looked up at Kagome's words. Once they sunk in though she looked right back down, fisting her shaking hands at her sides to make them stop. _Sasuke…_

In the background as everything happened, Kiyoshi watched the scene going on between the team and the boy Kagome was currently holding off, almost helplessly. Not knowing what he should do. What could he? He looked from teen to teen, but each seemed almost _lost_. Like they couldn't find their way out of even their thoughts and holding either and angered or pained expression. Kagome's angered, and Naruto and Sakura's pained. _What do I do?_

Few seconds passed, before Kagome interrupted it, her voice barely concealing the anger she showed only mere moments before. "But I won't let you."

Kagome looked back up, Kouyoume ablaze as she stared down Sasuke, and then pushed back harder against Sasuke's sword, taking a step forward, arm trembling still.

_She wasn't able to stop something like this happening. _

It was Sasuke's turn to slide a few inches back, as Kagome pushed forward this time. "Sasuke or not, _you will not_ lay a finger on him."

_Kagome paused finally seeing something lying on the other side of the ground below and narrowed her eyes trying to identify what or who it was through the rain._

_The color orange met her eyes._

Kagome summoned chakra to both of her feet, giving her a small boost of strength and helping her while she pushed Sasuke back. He was trying to kill Naruto. Not just hit him, knock him down or give a wound, but actually trying to _kill him_. But she won't let him touch Naruto. "…never…again…"

_They didn't get here fast enough. _

"You won't touch him!" yelled out Kagome, quickly pulling back her arm from Sasuke's sword, before she turned just as quickly on the ball of her right foot, using the chakra to help her send a quick roundhouse kick aimed clear at Sasuke's side.

Like she expected, Sasuke dodged the attack before it could touch him, but expecting something like that happening Kagome just used the momentum of her kick to turn herself around again, and using the kunai in her hands, tossed them at the flying back Sasuke, and then took off after him herself.

Sasuke jumped to the left to dodge, letting the kunai fly past him and hit the tree behind, while he landed on the ground, sliding to a stop.

As soon as he completely stopped moving Kagome appeared in front of him, turning in mid-air with another kick this time aimed for his head. Using the blade of his sword, he blocked, then pulled back when a kunai soared towards his left shoulder.

Landing in fighting stance, with his sword held out in the ready, Sasuke scanned over Kagome and the others. Seeing as the kunai didn't come from Kagome, Sasuke turned his eyes to behind her to his locate attacker and saw it was Naruto who tossed the kunai and was now heading towards them with Sakura and the unknown man behind.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head over her shoulder at the call of her name. She blinked, seeing that Naruto and the others were coming to help her. "Naru-."

Movement from behind her, made Kagome turn back forward, remembering that Sasuke was in front of her and could attack at any given moment if he wanted, so got in her own stance, waiting.

From above on his branch while all this was going on, Orochimaru watched as the events unfolded with clear amusement. His eyes were practically twinkling with the enjoyment at the possibility of a fight between Sasuke and Kagome.

Orochimaru turned his eyes from said teens to the others, running to make it to Kagome's side and frowned at their interference. He won't be able to witness a fight between Kagome and Sasuke if they come and interrupt…oh well. With a sigh, Orochimaru turned back to his student and Kagome, currently staring one another down. _How interesting it would be, but now isn't the time. I guess it will have to wait… _

"Well…" once he got everyone's attention, Orochimaru grinned and continued, "It was fun seeing you again, but we need to be getting going." Orochimaru gave a small nod towards the man still standing beside him. "Kabuto."

Kabuto turned towards him and nodded back, understanding what he wanted, and reached for another exploding tag.

The medic ninja tossed the tag down in the spot between where Kagome and Sasuke stood, and as it flew down, Orochimaru turned his full attention to Kagome and waved joyfully, the sickening grin still on his face. "See you soon Kagome-_chan_. It really was a _pleasure_ to see you again."

Still glaring at the man-no snake in front of her, Kagome stiffened up at his next words, confused at the meaning, but not willing to show any more confusion in front of him. _But what does he mean?_ She couldn't ponder on its meaning anymore for the exploding kunai flew down, touched the ground, and exploded, sending her back all before she could attempt to properly dodge.

Kagome yelled out and flew backwards from the explosion, stopping only went she felt herself being caught in a pair of arms from behind as they wrapped around her waist. She and her savior then flew back together and landed with a loud thump on the ground, sideways.

Coughing and wincing as her right side whined in protest, Kagome opened her eyes, and if not a bit blurry was able to see someone staring at her through the smoke and from the other side of the explosion. When the smoke cleared a bit more, Kagome froze with wide eyes realizing just who it was.

It was Sasuke.

And he was glaring at her with the Sharingan activated.

He seemed to notice she was staring back at him, for his eyes turned and met hers. Kagome tensed, feeling an unwilling shiver crawl up her spine at the look.

Then just as quick as he looked at her, Sasuke looked away, placing his sword back in its sheath and turning his back to her, walking away.

"Wait-!" Kagome tried to move, lifting up her hand in a motion to stop him, but her side gave more complaint at the quick movement and Kagome hissed in pain, lowering her arm back to the ground and closing her eyes as the pain continued to throb.

And by the time she opened her eyes again to look in the place he was last, Sasuke was gone. Was before the dust and smoke could settle completely.

_Damn…it._ Kagome lowered her head, and fisted her hands against the ground, making marks in the dirt as she did so. "Damn it!"

She punched the ground. Once, twice, then a third time.

"Damn it!" Kagome gritted her teeth again. Shoulders shaking in clear frustration and anger at their failure, no at her failure. She was the leader of this mission and look what happened. They all could have been hurt! Naruto was almost attacked, almost killed! She led them into a trap, despite the risks of it!

What kind of leader does that? Kagome continued to fist her hands against the ground, ignoring the small cuts she got in the process. What kind of leader is she? Leading them into such a trap without sending another summon ahead to check it out. Why couldn't she think of doing that earlier-?

"Kagome?"

Feeling something move and touch her waist, Kagome froze before looking down to see a pair of hands. _That's right…someone cushioned my fall…who…?_ Kagome turned to look behind her and got her answer as Kiyoshi gave her a small grin, his hands still on her waist. Kagome blinked. "Kiyoshi…? You're the one who broke my fall?"

Kiyoshi nodded then gave her an even bigger grin that seemed slightly pained. "Yes…and you're currently lying on my leg that shouldn't bend that way."

Kagome blinked again, before his words sunk in and then quickly jumped up and out of his grip landing with a small thump in front of the older teen so he could straighten out his leg. He did so with a small wince, and Kagome gave him a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! You didn't have to break my fall!"

Kiyoshi chuckled at her, and then shook his head, bending and moving his leg to get the blood circulating through it and to move off the pain. Few seconds later he pushed himself up with his arms keeping himself up, and shook his head. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. And it's fine. See?" he motioned to his leg and moved it a few times to prove to Kagome he was fine. "No permanent damage…its feeling better already."

Kagome gave a small nod, not fully convinced but let it go.

"Kiyoshi! Kagome!"

Both dark haired teens turned their heads to look behind them, seeing the other two members running towards them, each looking slightly dusty with a few small scratches from the flying rocks but otherwise okay.

"Sakura, Naruto. Are you guys okay?"

Stopping in front of her, both nodded. Then Sakura ever the medic Nin scanned them over with a critical eye. "How about you guys?"

Kagome grinned almost nervously. "Nothing too bad. Some bruises. Some scrapes but nothing too bad-." She was cut off when Kiyoshi lightly poked her side, causing another hiss to escape her lips, before she turned to the innocent looking man. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kiyoshi turned back to her, still looking oh so innocent. "Proving that you're not well, I could tell that you must have hurt your side from the fall. Out of all of us, you were the one closest to the explosion."

Sakura nodded and kneeled in front of Kagome, her hands glowing a soft green of healing chakra. She then lifted up Kagome's shirt, to close an eye in a small grimace. "Wow…"

"What?" Replied Kagome, looking down at her stomach and right side to have her own grimace.

"Yeah...wow." it wasn't bad, and in the process of barely showing, but already the signs of a large purplish, greenish bruise was blooming on her entire right side, completely covering the scar already placed there.

Sighing Sakura moved her glowing hand over Kagome's wound, "have to be a bit more careful Kagome…" Kagome nodded to her pink-haired friend, before sending a bitter look towards Kiyoshi who only smiled back.

Once Sakura healed the once forming bruise and her skin turned back to its original light tan, Kagome fixed her dusty shirt, but stopped noticing that Naruto was silent.

"Naruto?" Kagome turned to look at the blond, but he was staring ahead of them, not paying attention to anything else going on around him.

Following his gaze, Kagome stopped and her eyes lowered when it came to the place Sasuke once resided before he left. _Oh…right..._ Kagome's expression dampened further remembering all that happened, and then turned to Sakura and Kiyoshi, to see that their expressions have fallen as well.

Kagome turned away. Her gaze fell back to the floor and she sighed, letting her bangs fall over her eyes.

_We…failed._

**. . .**

Walking into the room with Kabuto behind, Orochimaru grinned brightly, chuckling in obvious glee. "This is perfect. Just the right moment to finally continue my plan after that long two year pause."

Kabuto, after closing the door behind him, turned back to Orochimaru, curious as to what could have made him so happy. "What Orochimaru-sama?"

"Don't you know Kabuto?" Orochimaru turned around to look at him, eyes shining before he smirked and turned back around, heading towards the only chair placed in the center of the room and sitting down.

"Finally capturing Kagome…"

**. . .**

Sasuke walked down the hall in silence, heading towards his room after his training to get some sleep after training a bit extra to make up for the delay he had to face today. Stopping in the middle of the hall, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he fisted his hands, annoyed.

What were they trying to do? Bring him back with them? Did they think just by appearing they'd be able to have him come back with them? Or maybe they thought they'd be able to beat him in a fight then drag him back that way?

He's already made it clear he's no longer apart of Konoha, no longer apart of _team 7_. He ended those ties two years ago and he doesn't need them reappearing thinking they could 'repair' them.

He made his decision.

His hands relaxed at his side and he resumed walking at the constant pace, any annoyance he felt gone, and his face back in its emotionless mask.

"_Finally capturing Kagome." _

The muffled sentence reached his ears and Sasuke paused for a second time in the hallway, this time attention focusing elsewhere. Sasuke turned his head to the left, towards the sound of where the voice came from and blinked once, noticing that the voice came from Orochimaru's room. Actually Orochimaru was the one to speak. Sasuke's eyebrow knit together and he continued to stare at the closed door.

What is Orochimaru speaking about? Capturing someone? Who-

"_Kagome?"_

Kabuto's muffled voice answered his question and Sasuke froze at the mention of her, then glared and turned back forward, continuing his trek back to his room.

She's none of his concern or interest, so anything Orochimaru plans to do with her also is none of his concern. If he plans on capturing her, then that's that.

If anything to go by it just makes his life easier.

Because if Orochimaru ends up killing her, it means he won't have to deal with her himself.

**. . .**

Nodding at Kabuto's question, Orochimaru placed his elbow on the arm of his chair, before placing his chin atop his hand and resting it there. "Yes. Kagome." he frowned in frustration as he recalled his earlier attempt. "My earlier attempt failed for some reason unknown to me, which after she just suddenly vanished and I've been unable to locate her."

The smirk returned. "Until now." Orochimaru turned his eyes to look up at Kabuto. "It seems she's finally back in the village…and currently on a mission, it'll make it easier. Besides, by now they should be resting and won't be expecting a sneak attack…even better if they can catch her on her own."

"So should I send a team after her?" asked Kabuto, fixing his glasses with a small smirk.

"No…" replied Orochimaru. He closed his eyes in thought. "Send five."

Kabuto blinked in shocked and did a double take. "Five? But isn't that-?"

"Too much?" interrupted Orochimaru. At Kabuto's nod Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head. "No, not at all, last time we sent out two teams after her and she was able to beat them and escape. I don't want to take any chances this time."

His eyes opened and Orochimaru opened his mouth wide, his tongue came out wrapped around a small vile. After grabbing the small vile within his index and thumb finger, he lifted up towards the dim light, swishing the dark purple liquid inside around, grinning. "And this should make sure that we capture her this time."

Tossing it towards Kabuto who caught it in his hand, Orochimaru continued. "It spreads very quickly as soon as it's in the bloodstream as well as leaves her paralyzed. Give that to the teams you send out to use, we can't have her beating them like she's done in the past."

Kabuto nodded again, bowed then turned and left the room.

**. . .**

Sitting on the bench, Kagome waited patiently for the others as they got rooms for the inn of the village they were earlier looking for Kabuto in. Once they recollected themselves, they decided to try and look or pick up another trail for the rest of the day.

But was completely unsuccessful. The explosion basically ruined the entire area, covering it in a coat of dust and debris. And after they passed the explosion area there was no scent anywhere. It was as if they really did just _vanish_.

So having no more leads, they all decided to head back to the village and get some rooms to rest in before they headed back to Konoha to start over.

Kagome sighed, eyes drifting up to the dark sky, watching the stars as they twinkled brightly like little lights, giving the original dark sky a certain glow to it. _What a way to end a mission…_ Kagome smirked bitterly and leaned back against the wall of the building, arms crossed loosely over her chest.

Yeah, what a way. Finding their target, to completely ruining and messing up the entire mission because she couldn't even get her act together. _And it's my entire fault…_

_I should have taken charge instead of freezing up like I did._ Thought Kagome, just as bitterly looking down with sadden eyes. _He was right there! It shouldn't be that hard to just snap out of my shock then actually act and do something! He was just there!_ Frustrated, Kagome quickly pushed herself up from the wall and rested her chin on her intertwined hands. _It was just like last time. Again I wasn't able to stop him even though he's only a few feet away-!_

Kagome furiously shook her head, knowing where her thoughts were straying and sighed again, turning her head to look at the entrance of the inn, where a cloth was hanged covering half of the door and shielding it from prying eyes. Despite the cloth covering most of her team from her view though, Kagome was still able to see part of them and she frowned. _can't start thinking negative now…I'm not the only one suffering…Sakura and Naruto are too, probably more than I am._

Even after they headed back to the village, both are down. Naruto's not as cheerful and isn't grinning as much as he was just this morning but how can he? The person he thinks of a brother just tried to kill him.

Sakura looks like she just wants to find a place alone and cry. Even Kiyoshi's down. Sure they all smile somewhat and try to act like their fine, but she can tell, each of them are depressed.

_But I can't blame them. I am too. From the mission turning out to be a failure to seeing Sasuke again…things are just not going as we hoped. And speaking of Sasuke… _Kagome looked down at her feet, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. _What was with that look he sent me?_

She shivered again at the memory. _Just thinking of it gives me the chills. But why? I didn't think he hated me that much._

Kagome gave another huff of frustration and covered her face with her hands, rubbing her forehead as a headache started forming. _Then with what Orochimaru said is bugging me too. What does he mean 'see you soon'?_ Kagome's eyes widened a second later when she came up with an idea, but shook her head again. _No…he wouldn't would he? I mean…I thought he gave up…and why would he-_

"Kagome?"

Thoughts interrupted, Kagome looked up from her place on the bench to see Kiyoshi smiling down at her from halfway out the door, his hand holding up the cloth so it was out of his way when he spoke. "We have the rooms…"

"Ah…right…" she got up from her spot and walked passed Kiyoshi into the inn. Kiyoshi grinned and made a move to follow her, but stopped and turned his head back to the road in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the building across from them to only see air. _I thought I saw…_

"Hey! Kiyoshi come on! We're going to leave you if you don't hurry."

At Naruto's sentence, Kiyoshi gave a shake of his head and let the cloth drop down while he started walking back to the others.

**. . .**

"_Kagome! Kagome you're back!"_

_Hearing her name, Kagome paused in her actions of getting out of the well and looked up, using her arms to support herself so she wouldn't fall down and hurt herself. Who she saw heading towards her made her smile. _

_It was a small child with bright auburn colored hair tied back into a high ponytail with a green ribbon and even greener emerald eyes. He wore a green haori top that held a white leaf pattern and dark navy blue hakama. A tan fur vest was worn over his haori top completing his outfit while his feet were fox-shaped and colored the same tan as his fluffy tail that waved behind him as he ran towards her. _

_Finally making it to her, the child stopped running before standing on his two feet, grinning happily as he stared up at her. "I missed you Kagome!" he pouted suddenly, sad about something. "I thought you would be back before sunset…but it's already dark."_

_Smiling in apology, Kagome hefted up the large yellow bag weighing down on her back, and tossed it over the well's edge. _

_Once it landed with a soft thump, Kagome too crawled over well's frame, sitting down on the wood to catch her breath while she adjusted the bow and arrows slung across her shoulders. "Sorry, Shippou. Mama and I had to go shopping for more supplies and it took a bit longer than we thought it would…" _

_The identified Shippou nodded, accepting her apology then jump up onto her waiting arms, sitting on her lap. Once settled, he looked up at her through his bangs, the grin back on his face. "It's alright Kagom-!"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, a loud roar coming from within the forest about a half a mile away sounded throughout the area, making both current occupants freeze._

_The roar finally calmed. A still silence fell over the forest while Kagome and Shippou turned their eyes back to one another, wariness and fear passing through as one word escaped their lips. "Demon." _

_Another louder roar, signaling that the demon was getting closer once again floated to their ears and Kagome quickly stood, holding the small fox kit in her arms so he wouldn't fall. _

"…_Kagome?" _

_Shippou stared worriedly at Kagome's still face. His call seemed to knock her out of her trance and she looked down at him, "Shippou I need you to run and get the others…they already should be on their way, since that roar isn't hard to hear but I want you to go get them just in case…something doesn't seem right."_

_Shippou nodded, if not a bit slowly, and stared at her. "Okay…and what about you? What are you going to do?"_

_Kagome gulped slightly, but gave a nervous smile nonetheless. "I'm going to stay here and wait… possibly try to keep the demon away from the village."_

"_But-." Kagome shook her head and gripped the small bottle that hung around her neck tightly. "I'd go with you, but I think the demon's after the shards. I can't let him get close to the village." she motioned with her chin to the bow and arrows strapped to her back. "I have my arrows…" her smile turned almost playful, despite the pale coloring of her face. "And knowing a certain half-demon…he'll be here soon."_

_She then placed the small fox down on his own two feet and gave a small nudge for him to run, flinching slightly when another roar sounded even closer, making a few birds nearby flying away from the loud sound. "So go."_

"_But Kagome I-." Kagome only gave him a stern look. Giving up knowing he won't win, Shippou nodded again, complying to her wishes and took off running, casting a quick glance back as he did so before he vanished down the road heading back to the village._

_Once he was out of her sight, Kagome sighed a bit shakily but then shook her head, setting her face in a stern mask and turning to face where the loud roars came from, grabbing her bow between her left hand._

_Exhaling once last calming breath, she then reached back with right hand, grabbing the edge of an arrow in her quiver and set it between the string of her bow, waiting for the right time to pull it back and let it fly- _

A small bang snapped Kagome out of her dream, waking her up. Her eyes flew open and she looked around, her eyes darting back and forth, taking in her surroundings.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and once a small dresser with a lamp placed on top met her eyes instead of forest she sighed in relief, letting her eyes close as she forced herself up in a sitting position, her arms supporting her upper body up. Once she was up, Kagome opened her eyes, blinking once then twice, confused.

_What was all that?_ Kagome placed a hand on her head. _And then that child…who is he?_

"_Shippou."_

_Shippou. That's his name… _Kagome blinked again, trying to recall where she's heard that name before or seen that young boy_. It all seems so familiar…_ coming up with nothing but what she learned from the dream Kagome sighed, shaking her head. _Nothing but the dream-wait! My dreams!_

Kagome pushed herself up further so she didn't have to lean on her arms and stared at the wall ahead of her, eyes wide and arms in lap. _His voice…that's one of the voices from my other dreams I've been having._ She bit down on her lip in thought; _he's one of the voices...but what about the others. Who are they? _

Kagome got no answer to the question, and sighed again. Looking around the dark room she shared with Sakura, Kagome found the clock to see it was only two in the morning. Frowning at how early it was, Kagome removed the covers from her form so she could move easier. _Another dream, another sleepless night I guess._

Carefully so she wouldn't wake up Sakura, who was sleeping in the other bed a few feet away, Kagome moved her legs over to the edge of the bed so she was sitting with her arms on either side of her and pushed herself up so she was standing.

Once on her two feet, Kagome stretched her arms over her head and stifled a yawn.

_Guess I should—. _ something black passed across her window through the curtains, halting her thoughts and made Kagome turn her head, hand still over her mouth from her yawn. _What was that?_ As if answering her question another black blur passed across her window, able to be seen through the moonlight and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Quickly grabbing her belt from the dresser, attach it to her waist, then slip on her boots and standing back on her two feet Kagome walked over to the window, careful when she passed Sakura's bed, and looked through, lifting the curtains up slightly to see better.

To immediately take a few steps back in surprise when yet more blurs passed through her vision, all heading towards the right and taking off. The curtains fell down back against the window causing the room to dim and leaving Kagome staring wide-eyed. _Okay…something is up…_

_But what? Foreign ninja passing through maybe? Or-_ another possibility of what could be happening, passed through Kagome's mind, but she quickly shook her head, getting rid of the thought before it could stick and turned around walking to the door, intent on finding out what was going on.

_It could be nothing, but we need to be careful…with Orochimaru knowing we're around, it's possible he's sent someone to attack us… _she made it to the door and grabbed the handle tightly, then paused. She looked over her shoulder to Sakura considering her options. _Should I wake Sakura and the others? _Kagome frowned and shook her head. _No…they need their rest after today's events. And if it is nothing I would have woken them up for nothing._

With that firm thought in mind, Kagome opened the door and walked out, making sure to close the door softly behind her and taking off.

**. . .**

_There they are!_

Finding her targets Kagome jumped from the high branch she was on to land on another a few feet down so she would be able to get a better look at the figures. Once she was close but far enough where she would be able to see them and them not her, she kneeled forward, using her hands to move the leaves in her way, out of it.

At least four teams met her eyes, well from the amount of people there and the way they were standing together gave her the idea that they were teams but due to the dark, she couldn't identify their uniforms or what village they were from.

They all were in a small circle taking about something from what she could see, pointing down to a map then motioning commands and plans of whatever they were doing. She leaned closer and was able to pick up part of their conversation,

"..Need to sneak in…"

"Careful to not alert anyone else…"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. _They must be on a mission to capture someone…_ she leaned back and placed a hand on her folded knee, finding out all she needs to head back to the village and inn without worry. _No reason for me to be here anymore. I better head back in case Sakura wakes up and finds out I'm not there._

She stood up, dusted off her clothes then turned to leave-

-but before she could take a step, four more blurs appeared, blocking her path to leave and corning her.

Cursing at her luck, Kagome sighed and lifted up a hand to explain her situation not wanting to fight against them for something as little as a misunderstanding. "Look. I'm sorry I was listening in but I and my team were sent here on a mission and I was concerned about an enemy-."

She caught the hilt of the kunai aimed at her through her fingers before it hit her shoulder and glared becoming annoyed. _Rude much?_ "Just wait a moment I-."

More kunai came at her and Kagome gritted her teeth, jumping back and out of the tree she was previously hiding in, in order to escape the barrage of weapons. Soaring through the air, Kagome watched as the nin followed her out then turned her head to look at the others cursing again at the fact that she's been found out. _And all I did was want to make sure it wasn't enemy ninja trying to attack us!_

She landed on her knees then looked up to see that again she was surrounding but this time with not just four ninja, but twenty. _Just my luck…_ sighing, she carefully stood keeping her hands in front of her so they wouldn't attack. "Look, I'm not here to start any trouble."

Once she was sure they were listening she continued. "I came here to make sure enemy Nin weren't trying to attack my team and I. that's all. I didn't mean to listen in on part of your mission and won't say anything. So you can let me go and-."

Laughing interrupted her explanation and Kagome stopped speaking, turning to face the figure that stepped forward, most likely the leader of this whole mission. "I'm afraid we can't do that."

Kagome felt annoyance spark at the guy's sentence and despite it probably not being the smartest thing to do, glared at him. "What? Why not?"

"Because you are the mission."

"Wait-what?" replied Kagome, shocked. She continued to stare at the man, confused. She's the mission? What? Why- Kagome stopped herself; actually taking in the Nin before her clothing in. they all wore sound clothing.

Sound ninja.

Meaning Orochimaru sent them.

Everything clicked in place and she cursed again.

"Oh hell."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	4. Strangers

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strangers**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu"/abilities  
""dark talking.""**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap: **_  
_Everything clicked in place and she cursed again.

"Oh hell."

* * *

**Now:  
**Knowing that she has to fight—cause the sound nin aren't going to just up and leave if she asks nicely enough, since, well _she's_ the intended target—Kagome tensed up and quickly scanned over her opponents trying to think of a plan to keep her from getting captured. _Guess I was partly right, Orochimaru did send ninja… _she smiled bitterly _…and partly wrong, since he sent them for me. Now I know what he means from that 'see you soon'. Bastard-_

More kunai soared through the air at her and Kagome let her thoughts halt in favor of paying attention only to the fight now in front of her.

After dodging the first round by jumping to the right, she took off forward as soon as her foot touched the ground, running towards the Nin, making hand signs while she did so. _If I can get most of them to fall unconscious…or least knock them down long enough to give me time to escape, I can head back to the village and get the others._

**"****Water Style: Water Bombs!"** she exhaled, and balls of water came from her mouth and flew forward like bullets, all heading towards the sound ninja making them all jump up in the air in order to dodge the incoming attack.

Using their dodging to her advantage, Kagome vanished from her spot using her speed and then reappeared above and behind one Nin. He turned his head around sensing her arrival but before he could do anything about it, she turned and used her foot to kick him down in the ground, chakra coating the attack and giving it extra strength.

The man yelled out at her foot made contact with his stomach and coughed up blood as he flew down, hitting the earth with a loud thump. He coughed up more blood before falling down unconscious and she turned from him to another jumping at her. _One down…a lot more to go._

The woman heading at her held a kunai in her hand aiming it straight at her and Kagome had to force her body to spin to the left in order to dodge, barely doing so as it and the Nin connected to the kunai flew past.

Once the woman completely past her, Kagome turned again so she was facing the girl's back and sent a chakra induced punch straight at her back, her fist making it right in the middle of the woman's shoulder blades.

Shocked at the sudden attack, the woman completely froze up and opened her mouth to yell out. Before she could though, Kagome reached out and used her hand to hit the pressure point on her neck, sending her too in unconsciousness.

Her opponent fell down to the ground in a limp thump and Kagome winced, knowing that the woman is going to really hurt when she wakes up.

Landing herself, but in a more graceful way on her knees, Kagome only had enough time to stand before more enemies came at her. _I can't fight them all by myself so…_

She made another hand sign **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **a large cloud of smoke appeared after her yell. It cleared seconds later revealing 15 clones of herself. Each clone then took off heading into the fray, fighting back as long as they could before vanishing out of existence.

Kagome followed her clones' example and grabbed a kunai of her own running after a few more enemies currently busy with a few of her clones.

As soon as the last clone was turned into nothing but smoke, Kagome increased her speed, intending on using the smoke and dark to her advantage then jumped into the air, landing in the middle of the four Nin.

Then before the smoke could clear and she was found, Kagome took them out with quick hits to their necks.

All four were down by the time the smoke cleared.

_There…six down…_ Kagome exhaled a breath to calm her breathing. Her eyes scanned over the remaining Nin surrounding her, taking in their positions and stayed still, waiting for one of them to move. But they didn't.

_And one of them is missing._ Kagome's mind flashed to the leader of the group, noticing that he was the one gone.

_There's only thirteen of them here._ Kagome's eyes frantically looked from one face to the other, trying to find the leader. _He's no longer here, then where did he go-_

Immediately she sensed something come at her from behind. She turned to deflect it back, but something flew passed her shoulder, cutting her upper arm in the process, and Kagome hissed freezing in a half turn.

She placed a hand over the wound quickly and bit down on her lip as the wound stung, before continuing her turn to look behind her where the kunai came from. And the very person she was looking for was behind her, grinning. _I should have paid more attention._

Sick of the grinning, she glared and took a step forward—fully intending to get the Nin who cut her back—to end up faltering and swaying to the side once her foot made contact with the ground. Kagome blinked confused. _What is…_ she trailed off when she tried to take another step forward and again swayed more to the side, almost close to tripping this time. _Why…?_

She looked back up, and towards the Nin just standing there, watching her with identical grins on their faces. They're grinning and haven't attacked her since she was hit by the kunai. Now that she thinks about it, after she stood up all they did was block any of her exits and watched. She looked back down to where the kunai cut her skin, eyes wide, knowing what happened. _The kunai was poisoned…they planned this from the start…_

She continued to sway left and right, like she couldn't gain a sense of balance and she also felt her head beginning to feel a bit hazy. _I have to try to get away…_ She took a few more shaky steps forward, before completely falling to her knees, now only her upper body swaying. _Or at least move…_ Kagome tried to lift up her arms to use a jutsu, but they wouldn't budge. She could no longer move them. _They're won't move… it must be a paralyzing poison…_

Kagome gritted her teeth and tried to fight off the poison's effects but only felt herself become more and more dizzy and unable to move any of her limbs.

_Not good._ Thought Kagome, falling forward on her stomach with a small thump, motionless.

**. . .**

Watching the fight from above on a branch, far enough to where the people below wouldn't notice they were being watched, but close enough they could watch and see them, the figure narrowed their eyes, as the person in the middle of the battle field fell forward motionless and didn't get up. Flexing their hand once in annoyance they quickly vanished from their spot.

**. . .**

As she lay on the ground, she was able to hear faint chuckling followed by footsteps, all heading in her direction. The footsteps stopped once they were a few feet away from her head and Kagome opened her eyes—since they were the only thing she could still move and do besides breathing—and looked to meet a pair of sandaled feet.

Whoever it was chuckled again, and she could practically feel him grinning down at her. She narrowed her eyes trying to identify who it was. And after a moment, found that it was the leader who's laughing and grinning down at her, but didn't move her eyes to look up at him.

She won't look up and give him the satisfaction of getting her knocked down. Won't look up at him looking down at her. And once she can move again, she'll break through whatever bindings they place on her then beat him and his grinning face into the ground many, _many_ times.

The thought of beating him to a pulp was the only thought to calm her down from trying to struggle uselessly as the man kneeled _down_ in front of her and gently ran his thumb up and down her cheek.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Yet anyway." He coaxed, almost as if he was talking to a young girl, but she knew better. He was _mocking_ her. "Orochimaru-sama wanted us to make sure you remained as unharmed as possible." He chuckled, the sound amused and slightly curious. "You should've heard him. He even promised to kill anyone of us that did any unnecessary harm to ya."

_That explains why they didn't attack with any jutsu…despite coming at me with weapons. And why they stopped attacking me. _She wanted to sigh or fist her hands in annoyance but since she couldn't, instead settled for just continuing her refusal to look up at the man speaking down to her. She'll just ignore him for now, then wait until she can move again, then break out. Simple and nothing bad. She doesn't have to start panicking. Why should she waste her time listening to someone who's just going to get his or her ass kicked anyway?

Heck, right now her team could be looking for her, she has been gone for a while…it's possible they could be looking for her now, and will find her soon. So listening to his rambling about the snake-bastard is really just unnecessary. She doesn't even want to know how much Orochimaru 'wants her captured and cares for her well-being during said capture.'

Despite the constant reassurance she gave herself though, Kagome couldn't help the amount of worry that crawled up her spine as she continued to try and keep herself calm.

During Kagome's small inner conflict with herself, the man had stopped speaking and looked down at her, with a frown, apparently not liking the fact that he was being ignored by a girl currently unable to move and should—by all right be panicking right now.

"hey…I was speaking ya, ya know." lifting up a hand, the leader reached out and forcefully grabbed her chin, lifting it up to make Kagome look up at him. Unable to move or control her limbs, the black-haired girl was powerless to do anything against the action and was forced to comply with his wishes.

Once she was face to face with the man, she glared hatefully into his brown eyes, taking in his appearance since the first time she met him. He looked to be in his late twenties. With dark—cold—brown eyes that held amusement at her defiance and brown hair that was cut short to his scalp. She could see signs of faint hair stubbles covering his chin, showing he hasn't shaved in a while and a few scars covered his cheeks completing the look.

His grin returned despite the murderous stare, apparently just happy with the fact that she was looking at him, and continued his speaking. "He told us to make sure that we captured you and killed the others. But if we could get you by yourself, then that's even better." He chuckled again, shaking his head and moving her face closer to his so he could whisper. "But you just made our lives so much easier by coming out yourself. You see we've been planning on how to grab ya for a-."

He was interrupted by a sudden and unexpected yell coming from one of his men behind him. the leader paused before looking over his shoulder in time to see one man cut clean in half from stomach upwards, bleed out suddenly as all his blood sprayed from the large wound at once then falling back, dead.

A few seconds of silence accompanied the unexpected death before all the sound Nin tensed and quickly backed away from the bleeding body, as if it was the plague, screaming in shock with horror and fear on their faces as they stared at their fallen comrade.

Unable to turn her head to see why there was screaming Kagome could only blink in confusion and turned her eyes to the leader, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes instead were focused to something behind them, the brown filled with shock, horror and fear. _What happened? _

The leader unknowingly repeated her words out loud. "W-what the hell-?" but was cut off, much to Kagome's shock and surprise as he suddenly was cut straight in half from stomach up in front of her.

Kagome watched with wide eyes, as if almost in slow motion as the man's hand holding her chin went limp, dropped down, and the two halves of his body fell back, blood gushing from the wound within seconds of his descent backwards.

The body touched the earth with a small splashing sound, and Kagome felt her stomach convulse painfully in protest, knowing what exactly he landed in. it was his own blood.

Then as quickly as everything seemed to slow down, everything sped right back up and Kagome realized that her head was falling down to the ground due to the fact nothing was holding it up anymore. But she didn't pay it nor the pain and dizziness that came with the impact any interest.

Her hazy mind instead tried to process the fact that from how things seem, two men within seconds of each other were just cut down. One within hearing distance and another right in front of her.

She ignored the panicked yells coming from around how? Nothing is there. She didn't see anything; well she couldn't really well due to her inability to move her head to look but still. She should have noticed or at least heard something. _Or is it a trick…_ her thoughts were immediately proven wrong when she felt drops of fresh blood land on her face. _What-_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when more screams of agony met her ears as well as the sickening sound of metal cutting through flesh. All of it came from in all directions around her and Kagome's eyes widened more when she pieced it together. Something or someone is here, and they're killing all the sound Nin.

_I…I...need to get out of here…_ was Kagome's hazy thought as she tried to focus when her vision started to fad a small bit, the hit to her head beginning to take full effect. _I…could be next…_ she can't stay here. Whatever is killing the sound Nin will probably kill her next. In her current state she'd be an easy target too.

Whoever is killing them isn't Kiyoshi or the others either. They wouldn't slaughter the enemy like this, even if they saw her trapped like she was.

More screams cut through the area and if she could move or focus better Kagome knew she would have flinched.

A few more seconds passed before everything fell silent and Kagome struggled to listen for anything, closing her eyes so she could rely on her hearing since she couldn't see really well at the moment. She heard nothing, but inwardly froze when she felt something touch her on the shoulder. _What?_ How could something touch her? She heard nothing-

"Kagome."

The voice that spoke to her was deep sounding, revealing that it was a man, his voice deep but emotionless. Strong and stoic. _Familiar. _She's heard this voice before.

If she could Kagome would have furrowed her eyebrows, because the voice sounds _so familiar_ to her. She's heard it before in the past, but where? She can't place her finger on it…

She suddenly felt her upper body being lifted up slightly with whoever spoke to her keeping their arm placed behind her neck so she wouldn't fall back and could look up at the same time. "Kagome."

Again she heard the voice speak to her. Listening, she opened her eyes to blink seeing a big blur as her vision. She was only able to see a large black figure in her vision, features unidentifiable beyond that.

"Miko. Are you unharmed?"

For some reason unknown to her, Kagome tried to open her mouth and speak so she could tell them she's fine and that they shouldn't worry, but her mouth wouldn't open farther than it was already. Then when she realized what she just wanted to do, she felt more confusion. _Why...would I? And what's a Miko?_

"Kagome, I asked you a question. You will answer."

Annoyance sparked at the command, and she glared if not a bit dizzyingly at the commander. She then tried again to speak. After a few moments of unsuccessful tries she was finally able to force herself get out a few broken words. "c-can't…s-speak…we-l...l…"

The figure sighed. "I see…the poison…" Kagome blinked again trying to stay focused on the figure, wanting to see who it _is_. find out who's here and why she feels like she knows them, to voice her confusion, to ask why they even know her name, or why they were watching her fight—how they could watch her fight without her knowing—but in the end gave up, knowing better than to try, and instead asked another, easier question that's bothering her. "W-Who…a...re…you?"

Kagome felt the man freeze and her confusion towards him intensified. She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping it would allow her to see him better but the dark and her own hazy vision prevented her from seeing them farther than their outline.

Few seconds passed before the man sighed again. "You still...cannot remember…"

"W-What-?" Before Kagome could finish, a sharp pain came from her neck, and everything around her went black.

**. . .**

_It's been too long. She would have been back by now._

Fidgeting slightly from atop of his bed, Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes, lightly chewing on his bottom lip—an annoying habit of his when he's annoyed or worried.

With a frustrated sigh, finally giving into his concerns, Kiyoshi gracefully jumped up from his bed, standing on top of the mattress before walking off it and back down onto the ground with practice ease and without so much as a small sound. Then quickly but quietly he walked over to the curtained window, passing by the snoring blond still asleep on his borrowed bed.

He grabbed the dark curtain and lifted it up, careful to keep the moonlight that shined through away from Naruto and looked through the lightly misted glass. He then scanned the empty road, left and right finding no trace whatsoever of the black haired girl.

He let the curtain drop back down and turned away, once again worrying his lip. His eyes turned to the clock currently blinking the bright red numbers of '3:15'. _She's been gone for an hour and 15 minutes. Her usual walks only last around an hour then she's back. But this time she's 15 minutes late. _

He's very aware of Kagome's night walks. Ever since she first started having them, he's known about them, but keeps the certain knowledge to himself. The walks calm Kagome down and sometimes even help her fall back sleep so he lets her walk.

Then there's the fact that if he were to tell Kagome that he knew, she'd stop taking them out of guilt thinking she's keeping him up, when really she's not. He voluntarily stays up to make sure nothing happens to her, and has come to notice after all these times as well as used to her actions that her walks, at the most anyway, can last up to an hour but never more than that.

But here they are now; it's been an hour and 15 minutes. Not even when she has bad dreams does she stay out so long.

Something must have happened.

Kiyoshi walked back to his own bed, sat on it and started putting his sandals back on. He's going to look for Kagome. He heard something right before she took off, but he passed it off as Kagome getting up before she left. Because a few minutes later he was able to hear the click of the door as she closed it behind her and walked off.

Now though he's not too sure. The bang didn't absolutely have to be Kagome. It could have been something-or someone else. Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed further as he finished placing his sandals on and stood up, grabbing his belt and attaching that to his waist.

What the man said…Orochimaru was his name, has been bugging him. He said he'd see her soon, so he must have been planning something to try and capture Kagome again. He had a sinking feeling he would try, but didn't think he'd try so soon. It hasn't even been a full day since they've seen him.

A disgusted frown appeared on Kiyoshi's face as he walked to the door. But then again, judging from the feeling he got from that man, he can believe it. Kiyoshi cursed himself as he took off down the hallway, then to the outside in order to find Kagome.

He didn't think Orochimaru would try to grab Kagome again so soon, so didn't prepare to protect her and the others. He was going to on their trip back so they would be safe from any attack as they headed to the village, but he guesses it's too late now.

Once he stepped outside, Kiyoshi closed his eyes, focused and inhaled a large calming breath. Then he exhaled and opened his eyes, turning his head to the right and taking off in a blur after Kagome.

Now the only thing he can do is hope that what he thinks is wrong and that the reason Kagome isn't back is because she forgot the time or ended up lost somewhere in the forest.

Not ambushed or attacked.

**. . .**

After about 20 minutes of running, Kiyoshi had to immediately stop dead in his spot and covered his mouth and nose with his hand, smelling the disgusting smell of blood and gore coming from somewhere in front of him.

_Disgusting…_ shaking his head from the small amount of dizziness that came from the smell, Kiyoshi took off again, heading towards it.

He came upon it a few seconds later and once again paused, seeing the slaughter that took place here. It didn't even seem more than an hour old. So whoever slaughtered all these Nin just did so.

He then knelt down, inspecting one body to look at the style and pattern of the killings, to widen his eyes when he recognized it, quickly standing back up straight._ There's no way he would be here though, I thought I saw him earlier but there's no way…why would he come here now? _

Kiyoshi pushed the thought in the back of his mind for later, choosing to scan over the bodies he could through all the blood, trying to identify what nation and village they came from. The remains of the sound ninja uniform met his eyes, every single one of them was from sound.

His hand's fisted at his sides knowing that his suspicions were right. Orochimaru did ambush Kagome. Or at least he sent some of his underlings to ambush her.

He grimaced as the smell continued to invade his nose and wrinkled it in growing disgust, but ignored it as another thought entered his mind. _If all these Nin are here, then where's Kagome?_

After looking around for the girl, Kiyoshi found he could find no trace of Kagome, but that could be expected since blood practically coated the clearing like a fresh coat of snow, except for the middle that was relatively clear from the red coloring, making it look bare against the rest.

His frowned became worried and he walked through the mess of dead bodies, ignoring as his nose burned, and eyes watered, his full attention on the empty spot, placed right in the middle of it all then stopped once he made it.

Looking down, Kiyoshi tilted his head bypassing the disfigured form of the man besides him and kneeled, reaching out to touch the green grass with his fingers_. If it was him, he wouldn't take her with him, but wouldn't let her in this mess either… _Kiyoshi looked around again, eyes narrowing against the edges of the clearing. _So then he must have moved her._

Standing, Kiyoshi bent his knees and jumped to the other side of the tree line, so he'd be downwind of the smell and closed his eyes inhaling another calming breath to try and locate Kagome through the blood and destruction.

A gust of wind blew by and calmed causing Kiyoshi to reopen his eyes finding Kagome. He jumped through the trees in his way, landing in a crouched position to soften his fall then stood, seeing a body lying on the ground a few feet in front of him as he did so.

But it wasn't just anybody, it was Kagome's.

"Kagome!"

Running towards the fallen motionless girl, Kiyoshi quickly kneeled besides her and checked her over for injuries. To his great relief, he only found one that was a cut on her upper arm close to where her arm and shoulder connected. There also were a few drops of blood on her cheeks but it wasn't hers and he quickly wiped it off. "Kagome."

No answer. "Kagome, come on wake up."

Still nothing.

He frowned and grabbed Kagome gently on her shoulders, lifting up her upper body so she was in a half-laying half-sitting position and lightly tapped her cheek with his hand to wake her up. "Kagome. Come on. Get up. Kagome!"

That seemed to do it because after a few taps on her cheek, Kagome's eyes started to flicker before they opened and she looked up at him with dazed eyes. "Ki...yo...shi..?"

At her question, he nodded and sighed in relief, "yes it's me Kagome. Thank god you're okay. Come on let's get back to the others so Sakura can check you over."

"…Sakura?"

Kiyoshi nodded and gave a small grin. "Yeah, so come on let's go." Kagome made no move to follow him and Kiyoshi looked down at her confused. Kagome seemed to realize this for she closed her eyes. "Can't…poison…from a kunai…can't...move…"

With a curse, Kiyoshi nodded then placed his arms under Kagome's back and knees before quickly and easily picking up the smaller girl in his arms bridal style. Once he adjusted her in his arms and placed her head against his chest so she wouldn't hurt it as he ran back to the village, he turned and took off running, jumping high over the clearing holding the blood and bodies so Kagome couldn't see them. When he passed overhead, Kiyoshi reached into the pocket placed on his belt, took out a brightly green-colored ball about the size of a penny, and tossed it down.

As soon as Kiyoshi's feet touched the ground, there was a small sound that sounded like a gust of wind before fire exploded out from the small ball, quickly spreading over the destruction and death, burning all evidence of what transpired to dust.

He gave a quick glance back, watching the flames for a few seconds before facing forward and running back to the village.

Deciding to use the time he has while they traveled back, Kiyoshi turned to look down at Kagome in his arms, wanting to get some answers and ask her about what happened, as well as if she saw someone else. "Kagome…can you tell me what happened? I saw the…sound nin in the other clearing."

"Yeah…" answered Kagome after a few moments, "I…can. Had another dream…got up. Saw something through…my window...when I got up…decided to check it out…in case of…an enemy."

"Which was stupid." Snorted Kiyoshi, unable to keep the small thought to himself. "You should have woken us up and had us go with you."

Kagome let out a small chuckle but it instead sounded like a bunch of short coughs. "Y-yeah, stupid…but I didn't…want to wake you guys up…if it was…nothing…"

She paused for a few seconds, trying to regain her train of thought. "Anyway…was right. It was an enemy…but didn't realize it till it was too late…and had to fight…did pretty well…but then didn't pay attention and got poisoned…hit my head…too."

Kiyoshi nodded and looked back down to her, wanting her to continue. "And?"

Kagome's closed eyes flickered a few times, looking almost like she was in pain or troubled by something but then the look passed and she opened them to look up at him, confusion swirling around in her eyes. "Kiyoshi… someone…someone saved me."

Kiyoshi paused but then inwardly sighed, not really surprised. The scene from the clearing pretty much told him that she was saved and Kagome's sentence just now proved that his earlier thoughts were true. He _was_ here. Kiyoshi then furrowed his eyebrows confused.

Kagome was alone when he found her and he couldn't sense anyone else meaning he must have left after saving her, but then why would he come here in the first place? It couldn't have been to just magically save Kagome. He couldn't have known she was in trouble. Sadly, he himself didn't even think she was in trouble till she didn't come back from her walk. It's possible he could have wanted to speak to him, but then why leave, instead of waiting with Kagome to talk to him?

It doesn't make any sense. Something happened to cause him to leave.

Kiyoshi's frown deepened. But what? Then if it was to speak to him, what was that about? It had to be important if he came out all this way to just tell him something.

"Kiyoshi?"

Jumping at the sudden intrude of his thoughts, he looked down to see Kagome staring up at him with her eyes, the silver now spinning with worry instead of confusion. "You…okay…?"

"Yes, I was just thinking…" replied Kiyoshi, giving a small grin to quell Kagome's worry. She continued to stare up at him, not convinced in the least and he laughed nervously. "What where you saying?"

Kagome looked down from him, moving her eyes to look at her lap, looking almost guilty for some reason. "Did…did…you see anyone else when you found me?"

At the innocent question, Kiyoshi had to stop, shocked and not expecting her to ask something like that. "Wh-what? Why do you ask?"

Kagome refused to look at him, eyes still downcast. "It's…because…someone saved me. I...remember hearing the sound nin-." Kagome's eyes widened recalling the sound Nin and she interrupted herself, changing the subject and looking back up at him with wide eyes. "The sound nin-they were being-I-!"

Kiyoshi interrupted her, actually expecting this. "Calm down Kagome. The sound nin have been taken care of."

"But-but they were being slaughtered-the blood-I could hear them-!"

"Kagome, everything is fine. Calm down. They weren't slaughtered. I found them all knocked out on the ground, unconscious. None of them were dead." He hates lying to her. Really he does. It breaks his heart to lie to her but if he lets her continue to ask questions it might cause something she's not ready for yet.

And he can't let that happen. So until then he'll lie to her.

Kagome still didn't seem convinced, her eyes showing all the emotion her face couldn't currently so he sighed and closed his eyes so he doesn't have to look at them. "Kagome. I swe-am telling you. I saw them all. All of them were unconscious on the ground. And no one else was around. Are you sure didn't beat them and then the poison took effect while you were heading back? I did find you a bit away from the actual clearing…" if she won't believe him with him telling her straight out, then maybe if he twists the truth of the situation to where it fits everything in place, she'll listen and go with that instead.

Kagome let out a small sound like she was about to say something, but then decided against it, halting the word halfway before it could continue and her eyes looked back down. "But…I could have sworn… someone was there…they…_he_ saved me…"

Kiyoshi frowned again, daring to ask her a question but careful to act like he was curious instead of acquiring answers. "Why are you keeping with that?" he was silent then decided to explain a bit more. "I mean, I told you, no one was there…so why?"

"Because…because…he seemed so familiar to me…I felt like I met him before. It was like my dream…"

"You're dream?"

"Yeah…my dream…except for the fact that it was a small…child…"

Kiyoshi froze and stopped so suddenly he almost fell forward to the ground below with Kagome. "A-A small child?" he practically squeaked, his voice a few octaves higher than it usually sounded in his surprise.

Kagome didn't seem to notice, because she made no noise or looked back up at him. "Y-yeah…his name was Shippou…and he had…cute feet and a bushy tail…" the poison in her system seems to have let up a bit more because the edges of her mouth twitched in the start of a smile, but didn't move any more than that.

At Kagome's quiet and tired sentence, Kiyoshi came over his shock in order to look down at Kagome to make sure she didn't fall asleep. She wasn't sleeping but her eyelids were lowered halfway over her eyes, showing her exhaustion. Looks like the night's events and her loss of sleep is getting to her.

With a bit of remorse and guilt, Kiyoshi lightly jiggled Kagome in his arms so she would stay up for a few more seconds so he can get a bit more answers from her before she fell asleep. He _needs_ to know. "Did you see anyone else in you dream? Kagome? Anyone else…like more people or names perhaps?"

"N...no…" said Kagome, eyes drifting closed again. "No one…else…but I do remember…speaking of a half…demon…and there was another demon…I was about to fight…" she gave a small sigh. "…told Shippou to run back…and get the others too…but that's it…"

Kiyoshi nodded again even though Kagome wouldn't see it. "Go ahead and get some sleep Kagome. I'll wake you when we get back to the inn. So rest for now."

He didn't get any answer from Kagome and looked down to the girl, but she was already asleep, eyes closed and breathing steady.

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow in amusement, but then shook his head and looked back up to the road ahead of him, a small smile on his face.

**. . .**

He stood stopped in front of the door to Kagome's and Sakura's room, staring at the wood with Kagome in his arms, still sleeping while he tried to think of a way to enter. Should he just barge in or knock and wait for Sakura to open the door?

He looked down to the sleeping girl, still motionless due to the poison still in her system. It looks to have lightened up some on the way back, because he's noticed her fingers and mouth twitch once in a while but that's it. Kagome still can't move her entire body. He looked back at the door.

The second option is the safer way to go…and the first might have him end up being attacked, but it also is faster than waiting for Sakura to get up, walk to the door, and then open it.

A grin appeared on his face and he lifted up a fist to knock on the door, using his other arm to support Kagome so she wouldn't fall with the sudden change. He'll take the safer root this time. It's better than being attacked. He's not really in the mood for dodging anything sent his way and causing a loud racket.

They can wait a few extra moments anyway. Kagome does need to be looked at, but the poison hasn't shown any other side effects besides causing the inability to move. It already seems to be leaving her system anyway…maybe an hour or two and she'll be back to normal. Who knows?

Speaking of Kagome…he should wake her up though. He said he would and it would be better for Sakura to see her awake and motionless instead of asleep and motionless.

Kiyoshi looked down at Kagome, gently shaking her awake. "Hey. Kagome. Wake up, we're here."

Kagome made a small noise of protest at being awakened but opened her eyes none the less, blinking a few times to clear her vision, before her eyes turned up to his. "We're here?"

"yeah." he replied reaching out his fist again and gently knocking on the door a few times. Few seconds passed with nothing being heard, before both listened slightly amused, as a small and muffled 'hold on. Coming' came from the other side of the door.

That was soon followed by the shuffling of footsteps towards said door and lastly the sound of the handle being turned and the door opening, revealing a very tired and half-asleep Sakura, staring at them with drowsy eyes, blinking.

Kagome blinked back at her female teammate, taking in her current state of disarray. Her hair was messed up, looking almost like a birds nest, her clothes were ruffled and wrinkled and her blank face just completed the whole look. She's positive that if she could burst out laughing, she'd currently be rolling around on the ground with laughter, never seen the usual tidy Sakura in such a state.

But since she couldn't fully move at the moment, her mouth only twitched upwards a few times and she let out a few strangled giggles. Man, if only she had a camera! This would be something worth remembering!

Kagome heard chuckling come from above her and moved her silver eyes from Sakura to Kiyoshi to see that he too was laughing at Sakura's current state unable to hold in his laughs like her.

Inwardly shaking her head, Kagome looked back at Sakura who continued to stare blankly at them and gave as big of a smile she could, which wasn't very big at all, while giggling time to time. "U-m...hello …Sakura…can you...let us in?"

Sakura gave another blink of her tired green eyes, looked at her, then looked at Kiyoshi who was holding her. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked deep in thought for a few seconds. "Kagome? Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi nodded for her. "Yeah it's us."

"What are you guys doing out here at this time of night-?" Sakura stopped speaking; just realizing that Kiyoshi was holding Kagome. Her eyes then drifted to the wound on Kagome's shoulder and her eyes widened. "Wait-what happened? What's wrong with you Kagome? How'd you get that wound, why are you being carried? Did something happen?"

Before she could panic further or raise her voice even higher to where the whole inn could hear her, Kiyoshi widened his grin in an attempt to calm down the pink haired girl and adjusted Kagome in his arms, motioning with his head into the room. "We'll answer your questions, but could you let us in first? As much as standing out in an abandoned hallway with a paralyzed girl in my arms is fun, I would like to rest my arms…"

Sakura's expression changed to one of horror and Kiyoshi quickly cursed under his breath, realizing his choice of words wasn't particularly the best, if Sakura's expression and the glare Kagome's sending him is anything. "Um...sorry. Wrong choice of words. But yeah, can you let us in?"

Sakura quickly nodded, stepping aside and opening the door wider for them to come in. Kiyoshi did so with a nod of thanks and walked in, careful to not hit Kagome against the door's frame, before walking over to the first bed, and placed Kagome down on it.

Then once she was settled he quickly grabbed the pillows from her bed and set them up against the wall so she would have something soft to lean against and grabbed Kagome again, helping her lean back against the pillows so she could sit up.

Finished with that, Kagome gave him a small smile of thanks and he smiled back, sitting against the side of the bed himself after turning the lamp on for some light and waiting for Sakura who closed the door and started walking back to them, suspicion and a small amount of worry in her eyes.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, looking like a mother ready to scold her children and frowned, eyeing them both, the suspicion never leaving her eyes. "Okay…so what happened?" Sakura turned her green gaze to Kagome. "Why does it seem you can't move-?"

"Because she can't…well not real well yet anyway."

Sakura turned her gaze from Kagome and back to him and Kiyoshi sighed, explaining. "She was poisoned-." catching her look, he held up a hand to calm her fears. "From what I can see, it's nothing bad, just has paralyzed her is all and made it hard for her to speak easily, since she can't move her mouth all the way yet." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, ignoring the glare Kagome sent his way for speaking for her. "But she needs to be checked out before we give it the okay…"

Sakura nodded in understanding. "So that's why you woke me up. You want me to make sure it's not going to cause any side-effects later on."

The black haired male nodded. "Bingo."

"I...can speak you know."

Both turned to the slightly irritated voice to see Kagome glaring at them, eyes narrowed. Kiyoshi nodded with a grin, deciding to humor her. "Yeah, I know. But this way is faster." Kagome's glare deepened and he chuckled while Sakura sighed, walking around the bed so she could check over Kagome.

Kneeling by the bed Sakura then started to check over Kagome, with her hand glowing the familiar green. "May I ask how she was poisoned-?"

Sakura was interrupted by the door to the room suddenly opening. Everyone turned to the intruder to see a sleepy looking Naruto walk in clothed in only his pants and fishnet shirt, rubbing his half-lidded eyes. "What's…with all-." he yawned loudly cutting himself off. "-the noise…I heard Sakura yell something…then Kiyoshi…speaks…."

Naruto trailed off when he looked up and saw the three of them all crowded around the bed. Kagome in the center and leaning back on pillows with Kiyoshi on her left and Sakura on her right, still in the process of checking her over.

"What's-." He blinked, processing the scene much like Sakura did when she first saw them before his gaze fell to the healing chakra aimed at Kagome and the fact that she didn't move to greet him like she usually does. His blue orbs widened and he quickly ran over to the foot of the bed, exhaustion gone and replaced with worry. "What happened-?"

"Shhhh! Naruto! Don't be loud!" interrupted Sakura, silencing him with a sharp glare. The blonde-haired person complied, gulping and nodded once, before turning back to Kagome, his voice quieter. "What happened, Kagome? Why is Sakura healing you?"

Kiyoshi sighed, not wanting to repeat himself, but opened to speak and answer the blond, but Kagome beat him to it. "Nothing…bad…Naruto. Just had...some trouble….I was poisoned and can't move well yet…" Kagome finished her sentence and turned her eyes back to Kiyoshi, giving him a smug look through her eyes.

He shook his head at her childishness finishing up the rest of the story that she let off. "The poison paralyzed her. So she can't move. And Sakura's checking her over to make sure it won't cause any lasting effects later on."

"Oh." Replied Naruto nodding and sitting down on the bed himself cross-legged and facing Kagome. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest, giving Kagome his own scan over to make sure she was all right.

He noticed the cut on her shoulder and pointed at it. "And that? Is that where you were poisoned?"

"Yeah." Kagome's eyes drifted to the small cut. "A kunai…came flying past and cut me when I wasn't paying attention…it's really my fault…this happened to me..."

"There! I'm done!" exclaimed Sakura, standing up and pulling her hand away from Kagome. They turned to the medic, and Naruto asked the question they all were wondering.

"So…is there anything wrong?"

Sakura sighed, frowning a small bit towards Kagome. "I checked your vitals and chakra network. All seem fine; the only thing that's wrong is the poison in your blood stream." She narrowed her eyes, "I could take it out of your system if I had the proper antidote which sadly I don't." Sakura placed herself on the bed, sitting down like the rest of them a hand on her forehead. "I also couldn't tell if there will be any side-effects later on. It doesn't seem like there will be…and the poison doesn't seem bad, since you're already showing signs of movement, but I would like to make sure."

Her hand fell back into her lap. "We need to head back to Konoha. There we'll have the antidote for your paralyzation, and Tsunade-sensei will be able to check for herself if there will be any repercussions from the poison."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Naruto tilted his head and turned back to Kagome, curiosity in his eyes. "Kagome, how did this happen anyway?"

"That's right. Why were you poisoned?" nodded Sakura agreeing with the blond. Her head turned towards Kagome, her own curiosity showing itself as she waited for Kagome to speak.

Kagome moved her eyes to look at Kiyoshi before back to her teammates. "I…went out for a walk because I couldn't sleep. Saw a few shadows pass by the window…went to check it out." She paused keeping the part of her dream out of it. "Turns out they were sound Nin, I got attacked…" Kagome's eyes narrowed, also leaving out the fact that they were after her specifically. "Then…I can't remember too well since I was poisoned and hit my head…but I…I…" she trailed off but Kiyoshi swiftly picked up where she left off.

"She was able to beat them but passed out due to her hitting her head once the poison took effect. I found her a little later."

Kagome gave him a look, but he ignored it. He can't have her thinking she was saved by someone. He needs to keep the thought that she was possibly hallucinating from hitting her head and imagined it.

The other two didn't seem to notice what was going on and nodded, turning to Kagome with excited eyes.

"Wow Kagome, how many sound nin did you beat?"

Naruto grinned awaiting her answer but seeing that Kagome wouldn't answer Kiyoshi spoke again. "I saw about twenty of them."

Naruto's grin widened and he started to congratulate Kagome but her eyes were turned towards Kiyoshi, confused at his actions. _What's he doing?_ When he looked at her and grinned, she moved her eyes away, looking down at her lap. _Is it possible I really took them all out and then passed out a few minutes later? And I just imagined someone saving me?_ Somehow, it doesn't seem right to her. If she really did beat them all, then why can't she remember that? Why instead can she remember hearing screams of pain and see that black figure leaning over her-?

"Hey, Kagome. Are you alright, you're spacing out on us."

Kagome blinked her eyes and looked up from her lap, coming face to face with Naruto. She gave a small smile, still unable to make it bigger than a twitch of her lips, (and apparently won't be able to until they're back in Konoha unless the poison lets up more) and replied. "Yeah…Naruto…I'm fine…just thinking."

Naruto nodded accepting her answer and crossed his arms over his chest again before his head tilted again to the side almost like a curious child. "About what?"

"About when we…should head back to Konoha, I really…don't like being paralyzed and unable to move my limbs." She swiftly lied, careful to not let her sentence seemed too strained. She can't let them know she thinks she was saved instead of beating them herself. They'll just tell her it's from hitting her head and Kiyoshi will continue to not believe her. So she needs to get proof first, but until then she won't say anything.

Inwardly Kagome grinned. And all the proof she needs is in that clearing. When they head back to Konoha they have to pass by through it. She can just check really quickly. Kiyoshi said they were all just passed out and if that was true then they would be gone by morning, but if not then blood and bodies should be everywhere.

Besides there's no way someone can get rid of all that evidence that quickly. Even if they tried burning them, there will be burn marks on the grass and dirt.

So she just has to wait and she'll get her truth.

**. . .**

_There's no way…just no way._

Kagome stared out ahead of her, eyes blank and astonishment on her face.

They were at the clearing she fought in yesterday. Like she planned the night before, she had asked the team if they could stop at the clearing really quick, to just double check the area and they complied.

So they stopped and when she opened her eyes to look over Kiyoshi's shoulder, what she hoped to find didn't meet her eyes.

No bodies. No blood.

There was nothing there but the clearing itself and a few marks in the ground showing there was a fight, her fight, but that's it, nothing else.

Nothing but the green of the grass.

Kagome blinked in disbelief. How? How is that even possible? Even if someone were to come and take the bodies away, the blood should still be there! There's no way they could just wash off the blood as if it was just a spill or something. It should be there, staining the ground red. _Yet it's not._

There's nothing there but her fight marks. It seems like what happened with the slaughter of those people was just reversed. Never happened.

Kagome inwardly gasped and closed her eyes. Was she wrong after all? Did she fight them all off and just forgot when she hit her head and passed out? Her eyes opened again and scanned the area again but still the green clearing met her eyes. _Maybe…Kiyoshi was right…maybe I wasn't saved._

Her eyes dulled. _Maybe I was just having one of those dreams again. It's not like this hasn't happened before…_

She inwardly sighed, giving up. _The only thing here is the marks from my fight…there's nothing else here but that. No burn marks and the grass is still alive, no it means there was no fire to burn the blood and bodies. No signs of digging, so they couldn't have buried them._ She closed her eyes. _I was dreaming._

And for some reason after admitting that, she felt a great sense of loss and sadness hit her.

She missed the guilty look Kiyoshi sent her from over his shoulder.

**. . .**

Kabuto angrily narrowed his eyes, cursing loudly and causing the messenger Nin bowing before him, flinch in fear. "U-um…Kabuto-sama-."

"Leave. Now. I'll tell Orochimaru-sama the news." Kabuto cut in angrily, not at all trying to restrain the anger in his voice, gripping the object handed to him tightly.

The Nin jumped up in fear, nervously rubbing his hands together and bowed again, if not a bit jerkily before quickly stumbling away and out of the hallway where he caught the silver haired man to tell him the news. Kabuto watched as the Nin ran away, frustrated, then cursed again and quickly turned, heading towards Orochimaru's room to tell him the news he's just received.

He looked down to the object just given to him a few seconds earlier.

And it's not good. Not at all. Orochimaru won't be pleased at what he hears.

**. . .**

He knocked a few times on the big door once he made it to his destination, waiting until he heard a come in and took a step forward. The sliding door opened once he was close in enough and he walked through, bowing quickly. "Orochimaru-sama…"

Orochimaru grinned from his chair, his chin resting on his enclosed fist. "Yes, Kabuto?"

"I…bring news." He started out a bit hesitantly, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. He continued once he found the words and stood up to face him, his mouth in a grim line. "It…appears that the attempt to capture Kagome…has failed again."

Orochimaru froze, his fists clenching but he nodded his head stiffly for him to continue and he did, not wishing to anger Orochimaru more than he was already. "No one sent out on the mission has returned. So it's assumed they have all been killed."

"I...see." Orochimaru frowned. He then looked back up to Kabuto. "No one has returned?" Kabuto nodding his head. The snake like man cursed, his mouth drawing into an angered frown. How is it she's been able to escape capture? Again? He sent much more Nin after her, is it possible she's been getting help from an unknown source perhaps?

His eyes narrowed again. _No, the only one's there with her was her teammates and that unknown man-_

Orochimaru's eyes widened suddenly. Is it possible that man is helping her? Now that he can recall him, he was there with Kagome the first time he tried to capture her before she vanished. His mind flashed back to the mysterious teen and his frowned deepened becoming annoyed. It's a possibility.

"Have you sent another team to try and locate the others?" Asked Orochimaru after a few more seconds.

Kabuto again nodded before lifting up his hand and opening it, revealing a very badly beaten up and bloody sound headband. "This was all they were able to find."

The cloth of the headband was torn and caked in mud and blood, while the metal plate was splattered with the same red substance and scratched in many more places than one. Orochimaru looked on with disinterest at the headband for a few more seconds then off to the side, waving his free hand to have Kabuto leave. "Leave me. I need to think about our next course of action. I will not let a few mishaps stop me from getting what I want."

Kabuto bowed and left without a word. Once Kabuto was gone and the door closed, Orochimaru finally let out his annoyance and anger, yelling loudly and slamming both his fists against the stone arms of his chair, panting at the force he put into the action.

Both his fists ached in pain, but he ignored it, his eyes narrowed in the air ahead of him. He means what he said. He will not let something he wants get away from him, even if she is receiving help! He glared, recalling the man and Kagome's teammates.

He _will_ get Kagome and her abilities.

Even if he has to attack that damn village again!

The sudden thought of destroying Konoha as well as finally retrieving Kagome, made Orochimaru pause. Then he started chuckling, quietly at first but then so loudly it echoed off his walls making him grin sadistically, eyes glinting through the dark lightening.

Oh yes, he will get her, and when he does, Konoha will _fall_.

**. . .**

"Ah! It feels _so_ good to be able to move again!" yelled out Kagome, practically glowing in excitement at her mobility. After a few days of being paralyzed and barely able to move any of her limbs except for her mouth, it feels just so wonderful to be able to lift up her arms and do things for herself again!

Kiyoshi at her side shook his head while Sakura and Naruto laughed at her actions. Tsunade who was looking over her clip board on Kagome's other side, stopped to look up at Kagome her eyebrow raised, taking in her actions of moving her arms up and down. Almost like she was trying to fly. "No matter how much you try, you can't fly Kagome."

Kagome stopped moving her arms up and down and blushed brightly, before huffing and sticking out her tongue at the now irritated Hokage. "You'd do the same thing if you had to have people help you eat and couldn't move."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she quickly lifted up the clipboard, before bringing it down on Kagome's head. The girl yelped in surprise, lifting up her hands to cover her head where the wood made contact with her head. "Ow! What was that for, you're not supposed to hit you patients!"

Tsunade sighed, bringing the weapon—clipboard back and closer to her face so she could continue scanning over its contents. "You know what it was for." she sighed, giving Kagome an annoyed look. "Sheesh, you're acting like Naruto."

A 'hey' of protest sounded from the said blond and everyone but Kagome laughed. Instead, the girl crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "So? I personally like Naruto so it's okay to act like him once in a while, I have known Naruto a while now and he did stay with me the entire time I was paralyzed, unlike some people." She stuck out her tongue again and said people—namely Kiyoshi and Sakura—before turning a bright smile towards Naruto. "Right Naruto?"

Recovering from the insult Tsunade gave him he grinned back and nodded. "Yeah…and besides what's so bad about acting like me anyway. I am the greatest ninja around so if anything you all should be proud to act like me." bragged Naruto, grinning and pointing at himself with his thumb.

No one made a move to comment on Naruto's sentence and he stopped confused, looking at all of them. "What? What did I say?"

Sakura sighed at Naruto's idiotic lapse but turned towards Tsunade, changing the subject back to more important matters. "So what's up with Kagome sensei? The poison is gone now, but will there be any side-effects?"

Tsunade shook her head when the others turned to her. "No, from her tests nothing was out of the ordinary. I think the poison was just to paralyze her…not cause damage…" Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "which, considering Orochimaru is…pretty strange. Since he had you attacked, I'm positive he'd use something a bit more…destructive and that could kill you."

"But he didn't. He just had you paralyzed." She turned stern eyes to Kagome. "Do you have any clue as to why Kagome?"

Kagome caught the look, but looked away, deterring her eyes to the side to look out the window at the night sky. Knowing if she were to look at the Hokage, she would be found out. For some reason Tsunade's always been able to tell if she was lying or something was happening to her. It's like she can see _through_ her and she doesn't know how.

But this something, she doesn't want Tsunade to see. Doesn't want Sakura or Naruto to see. She can't let them find out; otherwise, things will become too complicated. She can't let that happen. So instead she lied, "no. I don't. I was just was going to take a walk, but saw something and went to check it out. I ran into sound Nin and had to fight. That's all."

Tsunade continued to stare at her, before nodding with a small hum. "Alright…" _but still…why would Orochimaru have them paralyze Kagome. If he sent them to just ambush them and kill them, he would have used a deadlier poison. Not something to just make her unable to fight. Like he was going to have them- _"-capture her." finished Tsunade, whispering out the last thought.

Everyone turned to her confused, unable to understand what she said but she continued to look at Kagome, eyes wide. "Kagome." the girl looked up at her and Tsunade narrowed her eyes, continuing her thought. "Is it possible he's after you?"

Inwardly Kagome froze, not believing that Tsunade was able to hit it right on the mark so quickly, while outwardly she out on a confused face, trying to not let her shock show through. She can't tell them. It'll cause worry from her friends and might stop her from helping them search for Sasuke. Which is something she won't give up. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean," Tsunade replied, her eyes gaining a serious tint in them as she looked straight at her, like the others watching in silence weren't even there. "Is it possible Orochimaru's trying to capture you?"

_Right on the dot, Tsunade. I just wished I knew _why_ he was after me._ She kept this to herself though and sighed, still keeping up the confused act. "But why? Why would he be after me?" _he already got Sasuke, and I'm not that special._ "What reason?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know, but remember it is Orochimaru we're dealing with." Her eyes moved to her neck where the curse mark lay. "And you do have the curse mark."

Kagome placed a hand over her mark quickly, taking that as a reason why but still had to ask, not really believing that that whole reason on why he tried to capture her twice already is just because of some mark she got from an accident. "But I got this as a mistake." Her eyes met Tsunade's. "He didn't intentionally give this to me."

"Maybe that's true…" Tsunade sighed, placing a hand on her hip in thought. "But still…maybe you should stay in the village till we know for sure-."

That did it. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly pushed herself up from the pillows to sit up straight and furiously shook her head, panicked. "No! I will not stay in the village! We were so close to Sasuke, and I'm not going to let some stupid bastard or an attempt at capture-!" Kagome immediately shut her mouth and froze, realizing what she just revealed to Tsunade. _Shit._

Warily, Kagome looked back to Tsunade, whose eyes widened and Kagome inwardly cursed, looking back away knowing she was found out. _Good going Kagome. Why don't you just reveal everything now? I'm so stupid!_

"you…" before Tsunade could finish, Kagome looked back at her with pleading eyes, before casting a quick glance at Naruto and Sakura and back. Tsunade stared, getting the message. _She doesn't want them to know…_

"Naruto, Sakura. Why don't you guys head out now? Kagome and Kiyoshi will join you shortly; I just need to ask them some more questions about the fight."

The two teens looked a bit distraught at the action of leaving Kagome but nodded anyway, getting up from their seats in silence at the glare she sent them. They left with a few byes to Kagome who gave her own a bit nervously.

The door closed and silence fell over the three.

Kiyoshi looked from the two females, who stared at one another, Tsunade in anger and Kagome in nervousness then looked out the window. Seeing the moon overhead, Kiyoshi's eyes widened for a second before he sighed. _Time to go…_

Getting up, Kiyoshi gave the two females a small smile when they turned to him. "Um…well I don't think I'm really needed here…Kagome can answer any of your questions I'm sure."

Kagome sent him a pleading look but he ignored it to stare at Tsunade who nodded and gave a tense smile. "That's true. You can go…"

He bowed and waved at Kagome who glared at him, mouthing the word 'traitor' under her breath. He only shook his head and turned around leaving the room. _Sorry Kagome, I would have stayed…but I have somewhere to be right now. _

Kagome watched as Kiyoshi walked away from her and left, mouth dropping open in surprise and feeling betrayed. He left? That-that traitor! How could he make her face the wrath of Tsunade all on her own? When and if she makes it out alive she is going to seriously get him for this!

Coughing interrupted her thoughts on possible torture for Kiyoshi and Kagome turned to the cough, freezing once her eyes met a furious looking Tsunade. "now." said Tsunade, pointing to the door where the others left through. "I did as you asked. I got Sakura and Naruto out of the room. Now you tell me. You knew he was after you?"

Kagome flinched at the raise of voice and looked away, meekly nodding a 'yes'. Tsunade sighed again and gave her a disapproving look. "How long have you known?"

"When haven't I?" snorted Kagome with a shrug, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She narrowed her eyes and fisted the sheets of the bed.

Tsunade blinked at her reaction. "What…do you mean? When did you find out?"

Kagome refused to look at her but answered. "Remember when I said I met Kiyoshi when he helped me get rid of a few…thugs that were after me?"

"You don't mean-?"

Kagome nodded the bitterness in her voice growing and she frowned, deeply. "Yeah. That was his men. Not some thugs. He and Kabuto came too. Even though Orochimaru left soon after they had me cornered." Kagome suddenly lifted up her left arm and took off her arm-guard, confusing Tsunade.

She took of the long black glove placed on her upper arm and held out her now bare arm to Tsunade. "That was when Kiyoshi came and started helping me, but during the fight, Kabuto was able to hit me and gave me _this_." She pointed down with her right hand towards her arm and Tsunade looked down to gasp at the large scar that met her eyes.

The scar was huge. It was about half an inch thick and jagged, going all the way up from Kagome's wrist and to her elbow; it's unnaturally white scar tissue standing out easily against Kagome's tan skin.

Kagome catching Tsunade's horrified look nodded, letting her arm drop back down on the bed. "It wasn't too deep, but I almost lost movement in my left hand because of him." she sneered at the mention of Kabuto. "He did this before he had to retreat, said it was a 'present' from Orochimaru, and he'll be back soon."

"So that's why you have the arm-guards now."

Kagome gave a quick nod. "Yeah, I wasn't going to let him get my other arm, this one took forever to heal, I could barely move my hand without reopening the wound." She looked down at it. "I got lucky; Kiyoshi said if it was any deeper, right now my left hand would be useless."

She sighed and started placing the black glove back on her arm. "Anyway. He's been after me since then." Kagome tilted her head. "Well…actually he only came after me that one time even though Kabuto said they'd be back." she gave another shrug now putting the arm-guard back on. "I wasn't complaining though and thought Orochimaru gave up since he didn't try to capture me again…till, well now."

Tsunade was quiet for a few seconds, watching Kagome as she adjusted the metal. "Why didn't you say anything? Better yet, why didn't you just come back?"

Kagome looked away again, her hand going to the scar on her right side, covering it.

That was all the answer the blond woman needed and she sighed again, feeling exhausted and angry at the same time, but only placed a hand over her eyes and rubbed them, her exhaustion winning. _Again it seems it all comes down to Sasuke._ "Well…now that I know I still stand by my earlier thought. You should stay in the village since Orochimaru _is_ after you-."

"No!" Kagome only shook her head again. "I already told you. I will not stay in the village when Sasuke is out there. I won't leave Naruto and Sakura to look for him alone, while I'm in the village acting like some coward!" her silver eyes darkened in determination. "I _will not_ go back on my promise to them."

Tsunade stopped rubbing her eyes and looked up from her hand at Kagome. Why does she and everyone else in team 7 have to be so stubborn? The other Genin from their generation don't act like this, well...not as much as these three do. They actually listen to her most of the time.

But team 7…

The Hokage inwardly sighed. She doesn't have time to deal with all this and stubborn teenagers. She already has enough to deal with. "Fine, I give up. Trying to reason with someone who is as stubborn as a mule is a waste of time." Kagome smiled despite the obvious insult.

Tsunade didn't smile back, instead gave Kagome a stern look. "But you will be careful for now on. Otherwise, I will keep you in the village. I will place you in house arrest and will have chakra cuffs placed on you if I have to. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah, be careful. Don't act like an idiot anymore and going off to fight Sound Nin and get captured." Said Kagome playfully, a grin blossoming on her features. Unable to help herself, Tsunade smiled back before waving off Kagome and motioning to the door.

"You can go now. I'm tired of dealing with you at the moment. You and Naruto are too much."

Kagome quickly jumped up from the bed, happily landing on her own two feet and jumping from one foot to the other, grinning at the fact she was actually moving and walking. "It still feels wonderful being able to move."

"Yeah, yeah." repeated Tsunade shooing Kagome towards the door. "Now leave, before I change my mind and decide to keep you in the hospital."

Kagome listened at the warning, quickly taking off towards the door. She grabbed the handle before stopping and turning back, a serious look on her face, the happiness momentarily gone. "Um...Tsunade? Could you, not tell Naruto or Sakura? Kiyoshi already knows since he was there...but I don't want them to know and worry over me."

The fifth gave Kagome a small nod of agreement. "Alright. I won't tell them. But they do need to know. You'll have to tell them soon."

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips and she opened the door.

"I know."

Then the door closed and Kagome was gone.

**. . .**

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Panting, she ran through the forest, bare-foot and panicked with tears running down her cheeks, her bloodstained kimono ripped at the edges and multiple holes decorating the once, delicately made cloth.

"H-help! Somebody—please help me!"

Her panicked cry went unheard and the girl continued to run blindly through the forest, ignoring as rocks bit into her already bleeding feet, as the tree branches cut into her arms, how her body ached in pain, instead she desperately clung to her limp arm as blood flowed freely down from the large and painful gash on her arm.

A dark figure suddenly flew across her vision, and the girl quickly stopped, her brown eyes widening. Her long brown locks—now covered with blood and dirt—flew passed her cheeks at the sudden halt of movement, but she paid them no mind, and only gripped her wounded arm tighter. _It-it already caught up to me-!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when chuckling met her ears. A shiver of fear racked her form, making her give out a small whimper in response, and wildly look for her pursuer.

To see a pair of blood-red eyes staring at her through the shadows.

A scream bubbled up from her chest and she let it out, quickly taking steps back as she did so before completely turning around and running back the way she came, trying, hoping to escape this-this monster chasing her. _I have to get away! _

Luck wasn't on her side though as she turned and took off running, she missed the large rock in her way and tripped, landing painfully on her stomach and bleeding arm. Another scream, this time of pain escaped her lips, and the girl quickly bit down on her lip, trying to ward away the pain to no success.

Pushing herself up on her only working arm, the girl winced and tried to get up, but a sharp protest from her twisted foot made her stop and only cry harder. She gripped the ground under her, shaking but continued to try and get up so she could run, get away.

She can't die here. Won't die here. She won't let this-this thing kill her.

Chuckling came from behind her and the girl momentarily stopped, turning her head to stare wide-eyed at the figure coming towards her, still staring at her with their red eyes.

Gulping in fear, she could only stare as those red eyes as they pinned her to her spot, motionless. She felt like she was paralyzed. Like she had no control of her body, even though she _knew_ she had control, that she _could_ move, those eyes just held and kept her there.

As if her pursuer could read her thoughts, their eyes flashed sadistically in the night and they continued to come closer, still laughing in obvious glee at her state.

The laughing knocked her out of her trance, and she resumed her attempts at backing away, to only succeed in partly dragging her body through the dirt. "S-Somebody! Please! Help me!"

Her attacker suddenly stopped a few feet away from her, and she let a small amount of hope shine through. Is it possible he's just going to leave her? Maybe someone heard her and is coming to help her?

A rustling of the bushes behind the frozen figure answered her and the girl turned her eyes momentarily towards it. _It has to be someone to help me._ "Please! Help!"

Someone did come through the bushes, and she smiled for the first time since this incident happened, but remembered the danger in front of them and was quick to give them a warning. "Wait! Be careful!"

She was ignored as the second figure stopped a few feet behind the first, and turned their attention towards said figure, like she wasn't even there. "How much longer are you going to play with this girl? We are not here to waste time. Hurry up and kill her already so we can collect what we need from her."

Freezing at the words she just heard, the girl once again gripped the earth under her, this time disbelief mixing with the fear. This new person isn't here to help her but is actually helping this killer? And what do they mean by collect what they need from her? She has nothing! _It-it can't be…I can't believe this._

**""****Hehe…play…kill…girl?"" **at the low and raspy words that came out from the first figure, she turned slightly surprised eyes back to the first, _It…this thing can speak?_

The second nodded once, this time turning their attention back to her and she found herself freezing again as another pair of red eyes met her own dark brown, but filled with disinterest and almost detest instead of their companions sadistic glee. "Yes. Kill her. I will not let your joy for killing keep us out longer than we need to be."

**""****Yes…kill…."" **Almost robotically, the first figure took another step towards her, coming even closer and she panicked, trying to back away. Her attempts did no good because within seconds the attacker was already upon her, standing not even two feet away.

Immediately the sickening smell of blood and death assaulted her nose and she had to fight the urge to throw up, knowing that the entire smell was coming from the person in front of her. Even through the dark, she could see faint signs of dried—and fresh—blood, hers might she add, on their person.

Fearfully, she looked up, trying to catch her attackers face but was only able to see the red eyes and a pair of long canine fangs protruding over their mouth, glinting dangerously as they grinned down at her, the rest of their face shadowed. She gulped again and moved to back away but something stopped her.

Looking back, she found that she had backed into a small tree and felt more fear crawl up her spine at what it meant.

She was trapped.

Letting her nails pierce the skin of her arm to try and calm herself from completely breaking down, she faced back forward to the two in front of her and glared as much as she could, mostly towards the second figure who seemed to be the leader of this whole thing, trying to collect as much courage as she could. "W-who are you?"

The second figure turned back to her and she swallowed thickly, continuing her questions to save face and get some answers. "What-what do you want with me? What have I done to you? And why…why are you doing this?"

They remained silent, almost to the point as if they were still ignoring her. Not liking that she glared harder. "Answer me!"

They were silent for a few more seconds, before they gave a short chuckle in amusement.

Shocked at that and having no clue why they are laughing, her glare faltered some and she blinked but quickly recollected herself and continued with her act. Maybe she can buy herself some time, and she'll actually be able to escape. "W-what's so f-funny?"

"It's just that...you faintly remind me of someone…" The dark amusement in their voice and disposition completely vanished, replaced now with a tense and incredible dislike. "…someone I hate."

With that said, they turned back to the first and nodded, giving an okay for something she couldn't understand and could only watch confused.

It wasn't until the first figure started chuckling madly and lifted up a hand towards her that she did understand.

It was an okay to kill her.

_I'm going to die. They are going to kill me._

She could only stare at the bloodied and clawed hand as it lifted up in the air and over the owner's head.

_And there is nothing I can do. _

Her eyes found the red ones of her killer and was met with one last, sadistic sentence. **""Bye…bye…""**

Then the clawed hand came down.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	5. Heart of it All

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heart of it All**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Her eyes found the red ones of her killer and was met with one last, sadistic sentence. **""Bye…bye…""**

Then the clawed hand came down.

* * *

**Now:  
**Making not so much as a sound as he walked, Kiyoshi made his way through the forest on the outskirts of the gate to the village, his hands resting in his pockets, heading to the meeting place.

While he walked, he sighed feeling guilt eat away at his insides for leaving Kagome alone with Tsunade. He may not know the big-busted woman for long, but he can tell right away that she has a temper to be feared.

Heck Sakura has one hell of a temper and she is Tsunade's _student_. So if the student's wrath is something to avoid then just imagine how bad the teacher's wrath must be?

Kiyoshi gave a small grimace at the prospect and stopped. Kagome herself might be a bit mad at him for leaving her when he gets back…

Another grimace ran down his spine and he sweat dropped. _Maybe I should have stayed…_ Kiyoshi turned his head back the way he came, considering the option of heading back, and then looked forward, considering his other option of just moving forward and dealing with another type of anger.

He furrowed his eyebrows. _Hmm…deal with Kagome's anger later…_he looked back towards the gate._ Or his anger now… _he turned back to the forest.

Kiyoshi winced. _That's a tough choice…but considering the way things are…right now his anger is more of a danger to my life than Kagome's. _He sighed. _And if I don't show up like today like planned…he might just come and kill me in my sleep._

_And I really don't want to die yet. _Kiyoshi shook his head and started walking forward again. _Yeah, Kagome's anger is the better of the two right now._

After a few minutes of walking, Kiyoshi came to a small clearing and stopped, looking around to see no one. _I guess he's not here yet…_

Leaning his shoulder against the tree next to him, Kiyoshi closed his eyes and exhaled taking in the calming air and smell of the forest to calm down. Immediately he calmed, his once jittery and almost nervous muscles loosened and he relaxed, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long though, for a few seconds after he relaxed a ruffling sound came from a few feet away, followed by the soft sound of footsteps. They stopped on the other side of the clearing and Kiyoshi opened his eyes, looking at the newcomer and giving a nervous, guilt-filled grin. "Hello-."

"Why was it that I found Kagome out on her own, when it is _your_ job to protect her?"

Kiyoshi flinched back, as if burned by the cold question. He took a step back from the tree and sighed, letting his head fall forward, black bangs shielding his eyes at the blow to his conscious. But he deserves it. He left Kagome unguarded, when it is his job to make sure what happened that night never does. "I completely deserve that. It was my fault." He sighed. "I thought Kagome was going out for a normal walk. I heard something but I thought it was Kagome and left it alone."

"You should have-."

"I know I should have!" interrupted Kiyoshi yelling, unable to keep his control anymore at the accusing tone. He's been forcing the emotions down, not letting them get the best of him. Keeping his cool so no one notices anything—for four days straight—and he was doing a damn good job of it! He doesn't need this-this prosecution right now!

He glared at the blackened figure ahead of him, his eyes flashing red. "I know!" his clenched fist banged into the tree next to him, making the wood splinter as anger and guilt cloaked his voice. "Kagome could have been captured! Could have been killed! I know that! I should have followed her! Should have stopped her!" Kiyoshi covered his face with his free hand frustrated and growled under his breath.

"Damn it…I know..." sorrow was heavy laced this time and he shook his head gritting his teeth. "I don't need you to tell me…because of my mistake we were close to losing her. I _know_." he really does and it kills him. He doesn't want to lose Kagome, _ever_. If he does, he has no clue what he would do. Everything would be his fault; she would be gone, again.

Everything would be ruined. All their hard work would go to waste. They would lose her and he would be letting everyone down.

How would he be able to face everyone again if that happened? He swore to protect her, make sure she's safe, then, just because he didn't act accordingly Kagome was attacked, poisoned, almost captured and placed into Orochimaru's hands for whatever reason that man wants her for.

And it would have happened if she wasn't saved by the very person in front of him.

It may not seem like much, but to all of them, to him, that little mistake costs so much. Their lives, their hearts. It all would be gone.

She's their heart.

The man across from him was silent for a few seconds, before he nodded his head once in approval. "It seems like you have learned your lesson. I will not have to teach you one now."

Kiyoshi looked up from his hand at the comment, confused. Then, realizing what he just did quickly sighed, letting his hand drop back down to his side, and removing the other from the dented wood. _I can't believe I just…_ ashamed at himself for losing control, he lowered his head back down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped-."

His companion shook their head. "It's…understandable…"

Kiyoshi stopped apologizing and looked back up at the man bewildered then blinked. "Uh…okay…"

The man shook his head again, "Why was it Kagome was ambushed?"

Glad to be on a switch of subject, Kiyoshi gave a relieved sigh and stood up straight, regaining his composure. "Not too sure but it seems she's wanted for some reason by that man Orochimaru, remember when she was attacked two years ago?"

The man tensed and his eyes narrowed. "He's still after her."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yeah, apparently he's a lot more interested in her than we thought. I thought that he'd give up after two years of finding nothing…but this just proved us wrong." Kiyoshi scratched the top of his absently, but his own eyes were narrowed in detest. "The good thing though is that as it stands, Orochimaru is a big enemy of Konoha so I think Kagome will be safe here for a while. I don't think he'll try to come here and just kidnap her."

Another nod was directed towards him as well as, "and as for her dreams? What's the status of that?"

Kiyoshi suddenly visible brightened, his face practically glowing in happiness. "She's remembering more now. Her dreams are becoming more frequent and she's starting-." Kiyoshi suddenly stopped speaking before glaring, "which mind you, caused me a lot of trouble. I had to lie to Kagome. I feel so guilty about that. And it's because you just had to get kill-happy and slaughter everyone!"

A glare was directed at him. "It is not my fault they harmed and tried to take Kagome away. I wouldn't have had to kill them if you were there in the first place."

The jab at his mistake hurt, but Kiyoshi was able to brush it off and he frowned trying to pick up his original train of thought. "Where was I? Oh right…she's starting to remember faces and a few names."

His companion sighed. "That's good because 'it' is beginning to act up."

At the mention of 'it' Kiyoshi immediately straightened out his pose, a dead serious look on his face. "How? I thought the s-."

"Is beginning to fade. Then there's the fact that _they _are on the move." the word 'they' was spit out like it was poison.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "The-they're on the move again? You mean actually on the move? They haven't moved in years. So why-?"

He was interrupted by a low growl of annoyance. "Like I told you. Probably because it's acting up or even because of Kagome." a stern look was sent towards him. "You're going to have to watch Kagome more carefully for now on. We don't exactly know their location; our spies have located them in multiple countries within the last few months so they could be currently anywhere."

Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. "Of course." Then he raised an eyebrow and leaned back against a tree. "So is that what you came all that way for to tell me before you had to head back?"

"Yes."

At the short answer, Kiyoshi looked up from the ground, confused. "What happened to send you back anyway? I mean, you were there, but then after saving Kagome you left. Is everyone else alright?"

A sigh of annoyance answered him. "The idiot was being a nuisance again, and needed to be put back in his place."

Kiyoshi grinned. "He tried to storm out and chase after them when he got the news didn't he?" at the silence that came with his question Kiyoshi knew he was right and doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach with his arms.

"I do not know what you find about that funny."

Still laughing, Kiyoshi looked up. "Everything. Everything about it is funny! I mean come on, you know that everything that idiot does is hilarious..." his grin widened and he shook his head fondly. "Almost like-."

The sudden tense and killing atmosphere of his companion made Kiyoshi pause in his speaking, realizing what he was going to speak about and he too froze. _Damn it. Should not have mentioned it…_

Coughing nervously in his hand to get rid of the tense atmosphere he caused, Kiyoshi stood up straight and looked away from the other figure. He doesn't want to see the hate in his eyes at that 'subject'.

"Um…anyway…how are the others…are they all okay?"

After a few seconds, his companion finally answered. "All of them are fine."

Kiyoshi coughed again. "Ah…that's good."

Silence fell over them. A few more minutes passed before the man spoke again. "How about Kagome? Does she suspect anything yet?"

Glad to see that he was speaking willingly again and that the topic was back on Kagome, Kiyoshi smiled. "No, nothing yet. She is a little suspicious over what happened to those sound Nin but I took care of it before the thought could settle in her head." Kiyoshi looked down at himself. "As for me, I'm fine. Hasn't noticed a thing."

The figure across from his narrowed his eyes, looking almost unconvinced. "Which is surprising."

Kiyoshi faked his hurt and looked down at himself again. "What that's supposed to mean? She hasn't noticed anything! I look completely different. Besides…" he grinned brightly. "Doesn't it make me look cooler and more mysterious? You know with the dark hair and all?" he did a quick turnaround just for the hell of it. "I personally have to say I like it. There's no problem for me here. You're just jealous at my good looks."

His friend sent another sharp glare in his direction and Kiyoshi stopped, laughing nervously. "Joking. Joking…sheesh you really need to learn how to take a joke." He looked away and mumbled almost childishly. "No fun at all. At least the idiot did something funny."

"I do not have time for your petty little games." The man gave a warning growl, before he looked away, as if Kiyoshi was now below him. "Annoying."

Kiyoshi only went back to grinning. "Grumpy."

Said 'grumpy' quickly turned his head back to him and his eyes that were shadowed, suddenly glowed a bright yellow and flashed in warning. The low growling in his throat increased and he reached for something at his waist. "You would do well not to test me, _fox_."

Perking up at the 'nickname' Kiyoshi's eyes flashed and the grin on his face increased as he lifted up his hand, palm up. "Of course not."

A small explosion was suddenly heard and a thing of green fire formed in his hand, lighting up his face and making his now bright emerald-green eyes glow. "This Shippou wouldn't dare dream of it, _Lord Sesshomaru_."

**. . .**

With a small click, the front door of the apartment opened, showing a relieved Kagome, glad to be home after being at the hospital for almost an entire day then being rushed out to eat by her teammates. "Not that I mind it…but it's just good to be able to sleep in my own bed."

Closing the door behind her, Kagome walked forward, placing her keys on the counter as she passed by, before lifting up a foot to start taking off her boots. "With no help from Kiyoshi though…he was the one who told them I was hungry…well I was but still..."

Speaking of the ditching teen…Kagome looked up after both her boots were off and walked into the living room, looking for said teen. She's not mad anymore at his ditching, but she would at least like a reason for why he did so.

She made it to the living room but stopped when she noticed that Kiyoshi wasn't sitting on the couch like she thought he would be, in fact, he wasn't anywhere to be found. _That's strange, I'm sure Kiyoshi would be waiting for me…_

_Maybe he already went to sleep? _The thought made Kagome frown and she quickly turned on her foot, heading towards the hallway and Kiyoshi's room.

The door was closed, meaning he wasn't there or already asleep—possibly proving her earlier thought true—but she continued forward anyway, hesitating only once on knocking, but decided against it and grabbed the handle.

Quietly turning the doorknob, in case he was asleep; Kagome slowly opened the door and peaked a silver eye into the room.

Darkness and an empty room met her eyes.

She blinked again and completely opened the door, taking a step into the dark room and turning on the light using the switch on the wall next to the door. Still nothing but an empty room was all she saw.

Kagome looked around the now lit room in disbelief. Did he not come home? His bed is still fixed, not a sheet or blanket out of place, and his dresser and closest are closed too, meaning it wasn't used at all since their time back.

Taking a few more steps, Kagome walked to the middle of the room, still looking around for her companion, but only continued to come up with air_. Where did he go-?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she tripped over something placed on the floor near the bed.

She looked down. It was his bag. She became even more confused. _Okay, so he was here, because this is his bag, but then he left again? _Sighing in defeat, Kagome shook her head and headed towards the door. _He could be stressed from the mission. And decided some training might help, despite it being so late. I do that sometimes._

Accepting the possibility of that being the reason, Kagome turned off the light to Kiyoshi's room, grabbed the handle to his door and closed it shut behind her. _Besides…I'm sure if it was something bad…he'd tell me._

With that last thought, Kagome took a step forward to ram face first into something. "Ow." quickly taking a step back, Kagome rubbed her nose and looked up—to see the very person she was looking for, staring down at her, just as shocked. "Kagome?"

"Kiyoshi?" Kagome gaped at him, not hearing him come in but shook her head, getting right down to business. "Where have you been? I was just looking for you!"

Kiyoshi grinned and scratched his cheek, if not a bit nervously. "Sorry, sorry, I went out training."

_So I was right. _Kagome gave a sigh, nodding. "Fine, just next time leave a note or something please?"

Kiyoshi nodded, "right." then he was silent.

Noticing that he was staring at her, as if he was waiting for something, Kagome raised eyebrow at him, confused. "What?"

Kiyoshi blinked at her looking almost shocked. "Uh…well…aren't you going to yell at me or something?"

"Oh…" Kagome blinked back at him, then after few tense and silent moments, shook her head. "No. why?"

Kiyoshi blanched at her simple answer, "R-really?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, really, I'm not really as mad anymore…I would like an explanation though."

He gave a nod and looked away. "I had to leave, I didn't want to stay in that hospital room, and I knew you'd be able to handle it without me there. Probably even better, since it mostly involved you."

With a sigh, Kagome nodded. "That's true."

Silence fell over them, and Kagome was about to drop the topic and say goodnight, but paused at the sound of something dripping. "What's that?"

Kiyoshi in front of her froze. "What's what?" Kagome gave him a deadpanned look.

More dripping. "You can't here that?" Kiyoshi gave no answer, but she didn't wait for one, instead she walked passed Kiyoshi to turn on the light switch. She can't find whatever's dripping in the dark.

From behind her, Kiyoshi laughed. "Well, I'm going to head to my room now…" _please don't find out. Please don't find out._

He trailed off and Kagome waved him off with her hand, flipping the switch with her other one. "Right go ahead…good night-." Kagome immediately stopped speaking, finding the source as soon as she turned around.

And it was Kiyoshi. Well, more like his back. And it didn't look pretty; the entire back of his shirt was ripped, and coated in blood. She narrowed her eyes and glared at his retreating form that seemed to speed up as soon as the light was turned on. "Kiyoshi."

The man immediately froze at her tone. "Ah, yes Kagome?"

"What the hell happened to your back?"

Kiyoshi was silent before he sighed. Then he turned around to face her. "I was careless during my training." Kagome continued to glare at him and he held up his hands in defense. "It's not bad; really, I'm going to deal with it!"

Kagome could only shake her head at him. "Idiot." Quickly walking towards Kiyoshi, Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him back towards the kitchen. Kiyoshi followed willingly, knowing better than to fight against her when she's determined. "What did you do?"

Kiyoshi gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing bad, just didn't pay attention to an explosive tag."

Kagome gave him an unconvinced look and motioned for him to sit down on a chair she provided him. Without complaint he did so, sitting down on the chair with the back forward so he could lean his arms on it and took off his shirt.

Once he handed her the now bloody rag, Kagome tossed it towards the trashcan and looked down to inspect his wound and grimaced.

The wound wasn't too bad, not being very deep, but it was the size of the wound that made her grimace. It went up from the top middle of his back, where the neck and shoulders met, and all the way down to his lower back.

Shaking her head, Kagome summoned chakra to her hand and got to work. "How were you able to walk all this way with this wound?"

Kiyoshi placed his chin on his arms as he rested them on the chair, "Used to it."

That made Kagome pause. "Used to it?"

_Shit. _Kiyoshi laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's been a while, but before I met you I used to get wounds like this all the time…due to my training…" he sighed and closed his eyes. "I haven't trained like I did tonight in a long while…so that's why you've never seen wounds like these on me before."

"Oh…" Kagome trailed off, healing the wound as much as she could, and furrowed her eyebrows. "You said you got this from an explosive tag?"

He caught the silent question in her words and nodded. "Yeah…I was sent flying back and rammed into a pretty big tree, a branch got me."

"Ah…" she nodded again and removed her hand from the wound, "I'll be back, I need to get some ointment and bandages. You're wound is too big for me to completely heal it…" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Unless you want me to take you to the hospital…" Kiyoshi quickly shook his head in the negative and she sighed, "Okay, fine, just don't move."

With that, she turned and started heading towards the bathroom.

Kiyoshi was silent till he heard Kagome's footsteps vanish down the hallway, and then he sighed, opening his eyes_. Sorry Kagome…_ shifting his position a little to get more comfortable, he winced when a stab of pain came from his back. _Ow…shouldn't have tested his nerves. Again._

An amused smile appeared on his face. _Otherwise, one day he really will end up killing me-._

"I'm back."

Kiyoshi stopped, and lightly turned his head to the side at Kagome's voice, seeing her back with a bottle of ointment and thing of bandages in her arms. She walked over towards him and both were silent as Kagome finished her work, now placing medicine on the wound followed by the bandages.

He watched her from the corner of his eye feeling a bit bad about making her do this. This is why he wanted to try and make it to his room without Kagome finding him.

It's not like he doesn't want her help, in fact he's glad she's willing to do this for him, but it's the fact that he doesn't need this and it just causes an annoyance in the long run. He doesn't need this because his wounds heal pretty fast on their own, and it's annoyance because when Kagome catches him with wounds, he has to forcefully slow down his healing—and it's not really a fun process.

Kiyoshi gave an inward sigh. He supposes he could wait until she wraps it and let it heal regularly, then when she wants to check up on it, place an illusion to fool her…but that's not something he wants to do for the next few days_. Oh well…have to deal._

Turning back to Kagome who was still wrapping his wound, he blinked when she looked up at him and gave a smile, before resuming her self-appointed job.

"_You are such an idiot, Inuyasha! You have to be more careful! What if you got seriously hurt?"_

"_Tch. This is just a small scratch. That damn demon couldn't do any real damage to me even if he tried. Besides, I don't need your help! It'll heal on its own soon enough!"_

"_And what, have the possibility of it getting infected? You're crazy, so just suck it up and deal!" _

"_Ow! What the hell? Why'd you slap that on it?"_

"_Oh, I thought it was just a 'small scratch'."_

"…_.feh. Stupid wench-OW! Stop that!"_

A small smile appeared on his face at the memory and he looked back forward, closing his eyes. _Maybe it's not as bad as I thought…_

Because this way…it brings back memories.

**. . .**

"_Kagome, I asked you a question. You will answer."_

Shooting up from her bed with a gasp of surprise, Kagome looked around her room, and satisfied that nothing was out of place she sighed and placed a hand over her eyes, closing them. _Not that dream again._

_I hate this…I thought I put it behind me for now. I don't want to be reminded that I thought it was actually real…when really it wasn't._ With a frown, Kagome let her hand drop back down to her lap and sat up further, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her ankles. _It wasn't real. It was just another annoying dream._

Kagome rested her chin on her knees and looked at her wall eyebrow's furrowing. _But then why… _she trailed off and dejectedly rested her forehead on her knees, tightening the grip on her ankles. _Why does it seem like it's not…like it really did happen…I mean I saw the clearing and there was absolutely nothing showing that what I thought happened did. Nothing._

A blur of a black figure flashed through her mind and Kagome bit down tightly on her lip, frustrated at herself for feeling so dejected over it. This has never happened before with the other dreams. Sure sometimes she wakes up thinking it was real but after a while she can put it behind her and forget it, never bringing up the topic again, but with this one…

She can't just let it go as easily as the other ones; it comes up randomly leaving her feeling dejected and almost sad. Like she's lost something, like she's forgetting or overlooking something. Like something isn't right.

Maybe it isn't.

Kagome quickly shook her head at the thought. That can't be right, things are fine, there's nothing wrong. Sakura and Naruto are fine, Kiyoshi-

Kagome paused. Kiyoshi is…

"_Wh-what? Why do you ask?"_

He's fine too…nothing is wrong with him either. He was acting kind of funny on their way back—quieter than usual and tensed—but that's to be expected, sound nin did come after them—or her—depends on how you look at it, and there was the possibility more would come, so him being tense and quiet explains his attitude. He's isn't hiding anything from her-

"_Why are you keeping with that?"_

But then why did he ask that? Kiyoshi's never asked her in the past why she's 'stuck' to something when she's told him. Kagome lifted up her head so her eyes were looking over her knees and ahead of her. In the past he's always listened and accepts what she's told him about her dreams, curious and willing to help her, giving her advice when she needs it or comforting her when she's having trouble but this time-

"_Kagome. I am telling you. I saw them all. All of them were unconscious on the ground. And no one else was around. Are you sure didn't beat them and then the poison took effect while you were heading back? I did find you a bit away from the actual clearing…"_

-he denied what she told him. He told her that it was just a dream and she agrees but when he said so it was like he was trying to force the idea in her head. He was persistent and quick to say-.

"Ah, damn it!" frustrated, Kagome lightly banged her head against her knees and closed her eyes again. _Kiyoshi wouldn't lie to me…he's been my friend for a long while and every time he hasn't done anything to make me suspicious or wary of him. I can't believe I'm thinking ill of him at all! He's always there, protects me when he doesn't have to—sometimes overly so—but still, he helps me! And here I am, just because of some stupid dream I'm questioning everything. Some friend I am._

She gave a sigh of frustration and tried to relax some, loosening her grip around her ankles so her arms could rest. _It was just a dream and Kiyoshi isn't some plotting evil mastermind or anything, he could have just been frustrated about the sound Nin's attack, I know I would be. It's nothing, Kiyoshi isn't involved in anything…it didn't even happen! There's nothing for him to be even involved in!_

Kagome gulped, finding that no matter how many times she tried telling herself this, the sudden doubt she had for her longtime friend wouldn't go away, but instead increased it. _Kiyoshi isn't involved in anything. Kiyoshi isn't involved-._

"_Kagome. I am telling you. I saw them all. All of them were unconscious on the ground. And no one else was around."_

Kagome started shaking her head as the memory continued to come back, just proving more and more that Kiyoshi _could_ be involved. _But he's not. Kiyoshi would never—I know he wouldn't! He isn't like that-._

"_Are you sure you didn't beat them and then the poison took effect white you were heading back? I did find you a bit away from the actual clearing…"_

Kagome continued to furiously shake her head, wanting to get rid of the traitorous thoughts of her friend from her mind, not liking how things seem to just fit in, when they _shouldn't_, _can't_, because there's _nothing for him to be involved in_. and even if there was _something_, Kiyoshi wouldn't be involved in it.

She has no proof besides him continuously denying what happened and claiming it was just a dream—when indeed, he could and probably is, absolutely right.

She has no proof whatsoever.

"Kiyoshi's not involved in anything. It was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?"

The sudden intrusion of her thoughts made Kagome yell out in shock, before she slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the yell. Looking up with her hand still covering her mouth, Kagome saw an amused looking Kiyoshi staring at her with an eyebrow raised and clothed in a pair of sweats, bandages still wrapped around his chest.

Recovering quickly, she let her hands drop from her mouth and she looked away from the older teen, "nothing…"

She cast a quick glance with her eyes to see his reaction to see he didn't look convinced and only crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his shoulder against her doorframe. "Really?"

Gripping her sheets Kagome looked back away, towards her window, and nodded stiffly. "Y-yeah…it's nothing important…I just had another dream." She gave a laugh to wave things off, but it sounded fake even to her ears so she quickly coughed into her hand instead. "You know the usual."

Kiyoshi was silent for a few moments, before he finally spoke, sounding as unconvinced as he looked. "…right…"

Kagome flinched but finally looked back towards him. He was looking at her, any amusement he held earlier gone, and now replaced with worry. "…are you sure…?" he shuffled nervously from foot to foot while he asked this.

Realizing his shuffling was because of her and her cold answers towards him, Kagome placed a smile on her face, trying to make it as genuine as she could and nodded, while lightly gripping the sheets again. "Yeah, I'm fine…it just surprised me is all…"

Kiyoshi seemed to have fallen for her act, for he gave a grin back and stopped shuffling, no longer nervous at her actions. "You want to talk about it-?"

"no-!" realizing that she said that a bit too fast, Kagome quickly paused, before resuming with a calmer tone. "n-no…it's fine. It's like the other ones, just…some fight." she looked away again.

"Ah…alright…"

"Um…so…what did you need?" Kagome finally asked.

Kiyoshi looked away this time. "I heard you yell out and wanted to make sure you were alright…"

He trailed off and Kagome smiled. This time her smile being completely real when she looked back towards her friend. He was still looking away from her but looked back towards her when she starting speaking. "Thanks, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi smiled back, and pushed up from the doorframe. "No problem." he grinned. "Now try to get some more rest, you did just recover from poison a few hours ago."

Unable to help herself from teasing him, no matter how she might feel about things now, Kagome gave a small grin back with a small, "yes mother." Before she laid back down on her bed on her side looking down at the floor, watching Kiyoshi's faint shadow.

She heard Kiyoshi laugh, and saw his shadow's head move, meaning he was shaking his head, before it stopped and he gave a small sigh. "Good night Kagome."

"Yeah…good night…" the door closed with a small click and Kagome sighed, her eyes lowering. _Why did I act like that to him? _Already knowing the answer beforehand, Kagome frowned and lowered her eyes ashamed at herself. _He was just trying to make sure I was fine._

Kagome closed her eyes. _Yet I was acting cold, when I have no reason too!_ Sighing, Kagome rolled over, wanting to put things behind her for now and get some sleep. _Sorry Kiyoshi…_

**. . .**

He stayed leaning against the door of Kagome's room for a good 15 minutes, just listening with his eyes closed, waiting for the moment when she fell back asleep.

So as soon as he was able to hear Kagome's breathing steady and her heartbeat calm, he gave a shaky sigh of relief, worried that after thinking he left she would start questioning things again. He pushed himself up from the door and stood up straight, looking at the closed door. _That was close…too close. She's starting to question things…I should have been more careful. _He bit his lip. _What do I do? I can't try and convince her otherwise…it would just give me away. _

After a few seconds of thinking, he sighed again having no other choice but this. _I have to leave it alone and just hope that she gives up on the topic…as long as nothing happens that could reveal anything, she'll soon forget about it and things will be fine._

Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed again, and a small, sad smile appeared on his face. _It'd be so much easier if I just told her everything-. _He immediately shook his head to end the thought before it could really progress, otherwise he probably would end up telling her. _And ruin everything._

He started walking towards his room. _And I can't risk anything happening to her either. _He looked up at the ceiling. If he were to just tell her everything, then show her to make her believe him there's a high possibility it could end up causing a negative effect on Kagome and she could end up hurt, mentally or physically.

That's one reason why he's under an illusion and using a different name. If she were to see him, or recognize the name, it might trigger something—which is good—but might also trigger too much at once, which is bad.

And having all those memories forced into her mind, which might not be able to take it all at once, could really hurt her. The worst case is she loses all her memories, even the ones she has about Konoha and her life as Kagome Asahi.

That's why they are keeping her in the dark about everything. They don't want to take that chance. Her memories are coming back naturally anyway, so why rush it? This way is better and safer.

His eyes lowered and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. But it still hurts not being able to tell her anything, not being able to speak to her without his disguise, tell her who he is…how much he and everyone else misses and wants her back.

With another sigh, he turned and started walking back to his room. It's all a matter of time though, so the wait isn't that bad.

Because soon, when that time comes things can finally all go back to normal.

"_Yes, mother."_

The quick memory made him pause in the hallway in front of his own room. A sad but slightly amused smile appeared on his face. Grabbing the handle to his door, he opened it. _It's funny…_ he walked into his room, _How things seem to have become reversed… _

The door closed and so did anymore of his thoughts on the subject.

**. . .**

**"****Chidori!"**

A large whip of lightening flew forward, cackling and screaming as it sliced the air—leaving wisps of the disastrous element in its wake-before hitting the ground with a thundering sound.

A loud explosion soon followed, sending bits of blackened earth and rock sailing through the air.

Before the dust could settle, the same lightening whip shot out of the veil of smoke, soaring and chirping as it changed direction, now heading towards the left and grazing a nearby tree, leaving a black and now smoking slash.

The whip changed directions a few more times—left, right, up, down, before it suddenly paused and went slack, falling to the earth with another resounding scream—then nothing but silence.

The lightening whip then faded away, leaving nothing but a thin thing of wire on the ground and a fading cloud of smoke.

Once the cloud completely faded, a grinning Kagome was revealed, with her right hand holding onto the edge of the wire. _I'm getting faster at controlling its direction._ She's currently practicing a new jutsu she learned a few months back. She already has it down but she wants to get faster at actually using it.

"But now, time for a break." With that said, Kagome started to recollect the wire to put it away, while walking towards a nearby tree where she left her water bottle and small lunch.

The funny thing though is where she came up with the idea for such a jutsu. Kagome gave a small sigh, and put away the completely collected wire in her pouch before plopping herself down against the tree, reaching for her bottle to take a drink. It came from one of her dreams.

The figure in her dream was able to form some kind of whip from their hand to attack their enemies. And when she woke up it gave her an idea, why not use the same thing, but with the chidori instead? She can now summon chidori throughout her body so why not try to create a whip of it to send at her enemies?

And it worked too; she was able to create a chidori whip using the wire as a medium. It's a good conductor since its metal, so really she doesn't have to do a lot despite what it might look like.

She just needs to summon the chidori into her hand, then infuse and send it into the wire. It and science does the rest, moving the jutsu to the rest of the metal, and presto, she now has a 'chidori whip' and a pretty deadly weapon, especially if she adds a high enough current of chidori.

Kagome gave a wry smile and removed the bottle from her lips. _At least they're good for something other than keeping me up at night._

And speaking of dreams…

Kagome leaned back. _That same dream is still bugging me. And it's already been three nights since._

Kagome sighed angrily, narrowing her eyes. She hasn't been able to put it in the back of her mind at all. It just keeps coming back and annoying her when it is just a dream.

And it's gotten so bad; she's even gotten to the point of practically avoiding Kiyoshi.

She frowned. She doesn't want to avoid him, but every time she sees him she remembers the night she started doubting him and it frustrates her. _And I don't even know why, I've already been over this. It's just a dream! Kiyoshi isn't involved in anything!_

Lightly banging her head against the tree trunk, Kagome closed her eyes. "Just a dream. Just a convincing and life-like dream…that's it."

Like the times previously, trying to convince herself didn't work, instead it only made the feeling in the back of her head increase, pull at her mind and senses, like someone attached a string to her neck and is continuously tugging at it.

Which is, above all; annoying.

"I…know it was a dream…" Kagome placed a hand over her eyes, frustrated. "It...Has to be one…"

Silence.

"Right?"

She got no answer and Kagome let her hand drop from her eyes and back into her lap. "I mean, because no one could have placed a genjutsu over-."

Kagome stopped speaking so fast she almost choked on air.

Because truth be told, someone _could_ place a genjutsu.

No, not just _someone_, but the one who killed all those people and saved her. Her eyes widened and Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in realization. _I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. It makes sense._

Genjutsu.

It's entirely possible that if someone did save her, they placed a genjutsu over the clearing to fool them. There is genjutsu that strong out there, strong enough to completely make a blood coated clearing look perfectly normal, and dead bodies appear only unconscious and not harmed in anyway.

It would explain Kiyoshi's quick denial to what she says she saw too. while looking for her, he could have walked into the genjutsu unknowingly—he's not a ninja and isn't as familiar to genjutsu as much as she and the others are—so when he made it there it took effect and made it seem like nothing was out of the ordinary. The same goes for why the clearing looked normal when they looked at it in the morning; the genjutsu was already in effect, so when they went there, they just walked right into it without noticing. _It's entirely possible._

Kagome lightly bit her nail in thought, eyebrows furrowing. But if this really happened and wasn't just a dream, then the question stands, who saved her and why?

Why would someone want to save her, especially someone she doesn't know? They seemed familiar to her, but she knows she hasn't met anyone that sounded or even seemed like that person.

This person was stoic, emotionless. The only person she knows remotely like that is Sasuke. But Sasuke wouldn't go out to just save her, he doesn't even like her.

Hell, if anything, if he was there he might've just attack her himself.

So he's out of the way. Then there's the fact that she was actually a bit comfortable around him, she even _talked_ to him and wanted to tell him not to worry for some reason!

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together. "So confusing."

"_You still…don't remember..."_

Kagome's head tilted to the side, recalling what he said. "And what did he mean about that? 'You still don't remember' did I forget something? I did ask him who he was…could it be I did meet him sometime in the past?" she gave a small hum in thought, "Maybe during my travels? I did go to a lot of places before I came to Konoha. And then even more after I left again."

She sighed. "But if I did I'm sure I would have remembered…even if it was only by voice." She pouted. "He knew my name…but also called me a 'Miko'." Kagome suddenly paused. "Wait, what's a Miko?"

…_shrine…maiden…_

"Shrine…maiden. A priestess?" Kagome blinked at the sudden thought and placed a hand on her head, confused. "Why'd he call me a priestess? I'm not a priestess." Removing her hand from her head, she shook it and gave a small grin, finding the possibility funny. "In fact, I'm far from a priestess…I'm a ninja…an assassin…" she looked down at her hand. "Not some girl who works at a shrine and stuff."

Kagome flexed her hand. "So I wonder why…" trailing off, she looked up at the sky, watching the clouds. "I guess that's not important…but who said it is though."

"Or, at least I think they're important." She frowned. "They're the one who caused all this."

Kagome leaned more heavily onto the tree, trying to think of who they could be, but coming up with nothing at all that could help her_. It's not someone I know…yet it is since they seem familiar to me…and apparently, they know me very well…or…maybe not very well since they called me a Miko. And I'm not a Miko, or maybe I am and just don't know it and they apparently know me so much, they know I'm really a miko-augh!_

Gaining a headache, Kagome rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. _No more thinking about it right now, it's giving me a headache…and besides, I should be focusing more on my training now. This can wait…_ She gave a frustrated sigh. "Especially since it seems Orochimaru's still after me."

At the reminder of her almost capture, she fisted her hands and pushed herself up so she was sitting up straight instead of leaning back. "And not only that, but Sasuke too."

"_I'll deal with you later; I'm not done with him yet."_

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she glared ahead of her. "Stupid. I still can't believe how easily he could do that. And with the chidori too." _And who knows what else he can use the chidori for, or any other technique he's come up with besides what I saw._ It seems that like her, he's also come up with infusing the chidori into a weapon to make it stronger, except his is a sword—his Kusanagi—while hers is a wire and a few other things.

Her hand went to her pouch where she placed said wire. _I've come up with a few, so I'm sure he has too._

She clenched her hands together._ But it pisses me off. I thought he was 'cutting all bonds' to Konoha and us, and chidori definitely is one._ She looked down at her hand sadly. _Kakashi-sensei taught it and I helped him. Even if insignificant…it's still a bond._ She was quiet for a few minutes, in thought before suddenly shaking her head. "Well, no matter. No use feeling sad about it. And whatever he's come up with I'll be able to counter…it just makes it easier for us in the long run."

Kagome gave a grin and stood up. Any technique he might have come up with she'll be able to easily counter. So when they encounter him again, if he does try something—to her or the others—she's prepared to step out in front and stop it.

After dusting off her clothes, Kagome grabbed her stuff and started walking back to her apartment.

**. . .**

Staring at the multiple logs and targets placed around him, Sasuke unsheathed his sword, before aiming it forward at the one log in front of him, the blade parallel to the ground.

"_But I won't let you."_

An image of Kagome suddenly appeared, glaring at him while holding off his attack and his eyes narrowed.

But with a flick of his wrist, the image vanished and he quickly sliced through the air, chidori coming out of the blade and shooting towards the fake opponents with a loud scream and hitting them head on.

With a small explosion, the logs and targets each burst into pieces, flying through the air.

Ignoring the debris as it fell around him, Sasuke sheathed his sword before turning around and walking towards the door.

_As if you're strong enough to try._

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	6. Grass Country

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Grass Country**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Ignoring the debris as it fell around him; Sasuke sheathed his sword before turning around and walking towards the door.

_As if you're strong enough to try._

* * *

**Now: **  
Dodging the people in her way, Kagome quickly made her way through the street, intent on going home to have a bit of a break. _I could really go for a nap after a nice, warm bath…_

The thought put a smile on Kagome's face—even after she quickly dodged to the left as some man holding a thing of boxes ran right past and almost hit her. _Yes…a nice, relaxing bath-._

"K-Kagome? Is that you?"

The sudden soft voice that sounded from behind made Kagome stop in mid-step and ignore the sudden curses that came from the man that rammed into her shoulder. _I know that voice… _grinning, she quickly turned on her heels, eyes looking through the large crowd of people for the only person she knows that has that soft of a voice, even when yelling out.

After only a few seconds of searching her eyes immediately locked onto a girl about her age. With long dark hair, wearing a pair of baggy Capri pants, a baggy purple sweater and eyes of a Hyuuga.

Knowing right of the bat who it was, her grin widened and she quickly made a beeline for the girl eyes shining in happiness at seeing another of her friends after two years. "Hinata!"

Hinata blinked; looking almost shocked she was right, before she shook her head and smiled back with her own small little wave. Kagome continued to head towards the girl, but only noticed as she got closer the two on either side of her female friend and looking at her after Hinata yelled out.

Both were male but the one on the left was practically covered head to toe, black circular glasses covered his eyes and even the hood of his forest green jacket was up, covering the top of his head. Despite his features being covered up though, she immediately recognized him as Shino—no one else she knows likes to completely shield their face from view.

The other on the right she knew was Kiba—the tattoo upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks and messy short brown hair gave him away. He wore a black leather jacket and pair of black pants coming to his ankles.

Finally stopping in front of the trio, Kagome waved. "Hey guys! Long time no see! How have you all been?"

Silence.

"Um…guys?" confused at the silence Kagome glanced at each of them, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "You all okay?"

Her only answer was a blink from Hinata and blank stare from Kiba before both blurted, "Kagome?"

Nodding slowly, Kagome tilted her head to the side, looking them over, still concerned for their well-being. They looked okay when she first saw them but now… "Yeah, it's me. So are you guys okay?"

"Yeah…yeah we're okay…just shocked to see you is all." replied Kiba, scratching the back of his head and furrowing his eyebrows at her.

Hinata nodded in agreement with Kiba, giving a small smile. "Right…it's just...you kind of…v-vanished. We found out a few days later that you were gone…and wouldn't be back for three years…but then...suddenly." Hinata looked down, blushing slightly, as if she was embarrassed. "I s-see you and you're back."

"Oh." Laughing nervously Kagome placed a hand on the back of her neck feeling slightly out of place at the sudden turn of the discussion. She knew when she came back, that it might be a bit of a weird explanation to them but not this much... "It was…kind of an unexpected turn…I wasn't really planning on leaving in the first place." she bit her lip. "The idea just popped up and I went to ask Tsunade for permission. She said okay so I left…"

"Without saying goodbye to any of us." Finished Kiba.

Kagome let her head drop forward in defeat. She nodded. "Yeah…sorry about that." she lifted up her head to see all three staring at her, unconvinced.

Panicking at that she quickly lifted up her hands and waved them in front of her, sweat dropping. "I didn't mean anything by it! It's not as if I didn't want to say goodbye to you guys! I just didn't want to bother you in case you all were busy…"

She trailed off, her voice quieting at the end before she bowed her head again in apology. "I'm really sorry-."

Before she could continue, a hand lightly clamped down on her shoulder. Looking up, Kagome realized it was Hinata's hand and both she and Kiba were grinning at her, while Shino nodded in approval. "You're forgiven."

Kagome's face brightened. "Really?"

All three nodded and Kagome stood up straight, smiling brightly. Hinata removed her hand from her shoulder and Kagome turned to the girl, finally giving her a quick hug with a quick. "Thank you!" then, backing away she turned to the other two. "But seriously, it's so good to see you guys."

"So…" continued Kagome. She turned back to Hinata. "How have you been these last few years? Fine I'm hoping."

Hinata nodded. "Fine. Everything's been good."

Kagome nodded back before turning towards Kiba. "And you Kiba? You and Akamaru-wait-" Kagome stopped speaking remembering the small little dog and looked around for him to see said canine missing. "-where is Akamaru? Shouldn't he be with you? Where is he?"

At her question, Kiba only grinned. Then much to Kagome's confusion gave a loud whistle. She was about to comment on the action, but the question died in her throat when she heard a large bark coming from behind her.

Turning her body towards its source, Kagome's eyes completely widened at the large white mass she spotted, currently running towards her at a fast rate. She took a step to try to dodge it, but was unsuccessful as the large blur of white rammed into her stomach and sending her down to the ground with a small sound of surprise.

She landed with a small thump on the ground, which was soon followed by the feeling of something licking her face continuously.

Laughing despite the situation, Kagome had to use her hands to push away the 'monster' currently licking her and opened her eyes to get a glimpse of her attacker, despite having a faint idea of who it was. Her mouth fell open.

Currently towering over her was Akamaru—there was no mistaking this huge dog's face—but still, it was hard to believe. Akamaru had grown in size; he was at least four to five times his original size, probably coming to about three feet tall on all fours and maybe about six and something feet long.

"Akamaru?" even though she knew it was him she couldn't help but ask, because seriously, he went from a small puppy that could easily fit into her arms—and on someone's head—to a huge dog that probably could carry her and a few other people. Heck, if Shirou weren't about this size most of the time now, she'd probably be slightly frightened.

Akamaru barked in response, grinning and showing all his large—and sharp,_ really _sharp—teeth, wagging his tail high in the air, and licked her face again.

She had to stare—even already knowing who it was—she just had to, but more face licking had her laughing again and she gently pushed the dog's face away, petting him on top the head in greeting. "Wow, just wow…out of all of us, I think you grew up the most…"

As if proud of the exclamation, Akamaru grinned wider, almost in mocking as he moved back to sit down in front of her, tail still wagging. Shaking her head at the animal's actions Kagome turned towards to the amused team 8 and blushed at the looks she was getting.

Kiba had placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out, while Hinata giggled time to time, her own hand in front of her mouth—even Shino was chuckling at her, but tried to hide it behind a few coughs and turned away face.

Trying to save some dignity after her little 'gawking' moment, Kagome gave her own nervous cough, motioning towards a still grinning Akamaru. "U-um…you do realize that he's really, really big now right? You're not surprised by this? At all?" she got blank looks so tried again. "I mean, just two years ago he was able to fit on someone's head!" she looked back towards Akamaru. "But now, I bet he can carry up to about three people…maybe more."

Kiba only waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, he seems the same to us, right Akamaru?" he got an answering bark in response but seeing Kagome's disbelief filled look shrugged. "It's probably because he's always with us…"

Still in disbelief, Kagome only could give a slow nod, eyeing Akamaru again. "…right…" how could such a small dog, become so big in only two years? _Well…he was just a puppy then…_ with a shake of her head, Kagome sat up more and started petting Akamaru behind the ears. _Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Big or small, he's still cute. _

Akamaru made a small sound of happiness and leaned into her hand, making her smile before turning towards the last and quietest member of team 8. "Anyway, what about you Shino, you haven't told me how you've been."

Shino looked towards her, and looked like he was about to speak, before he paused, his actions seeming almost shocked at something. "You…knew it was me…?"

Not understanding what he was getting at, Kagome only nodded. She looked up at him with eyebrows drawn together. "Yeah, I don't know how I couldn't…why?"

Before Shino could speak, Kiba interjected, pointing a teasing finger in Shino's direction. "Because when we saw Naruto when he came back, he didn't recognize Shino at all." he snickered lightly, turning his head towards Shino. "I can't blame him, with you covering up your face like that; I'm surprised Kagome even recognized you!"

"K-Kiba!" spoke Hinata, lightly grabbing onto the boy's sleeve and tugging on it. "Don't be mean…"

Kiba turned towards Hinata and seeing her pleading expression huffed and relented, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. "Fine, fine."

At their interactions, Kagome had to laugh. Funny how much they remind her of her and her team before things got complicated.

Hinata's hand appeared in her view, making her thoughts stop before they could dive deeper and thankful for the distraction, Kagome grabbed the shorter girl's hand, smiling in thanks. As soon as Hinata helped her up, she dusted herself off, giving a small glared to Akamaru as she did so.

Akamaru ignored the glared, barking again as he got up to walk over to Kiba's side. Kagome shook her head again, but turned to team 8. "So where are you guys headed?"

Hinata clasped her hands behind her back. "w-we're currently getting some supplies for a mission we have later on."

"Ah, I see." Kagome nodded, but paused noticing that a member was missing from their team. "Wait, but then where is Kurenai-sensei? If you're preparing for a mission…"

"Kurenai-sensei currently isn't our sensei right now." Kagome stopped and cast a glance toward Kiba. Taking it as a sign to go ahead, he continued. "She's on leave."

"Why?" asked Kagome genuinely concerned. She hopes nothing has happened her. From the times she was able to meet and speak with the woman, she was very nice and cares a lot for her students, if something bad were to happen…

Hinata's sudden blush of embarrassment though, halted the worried thoughts, and Kagome raised an eyebrow at the timid girl, silently asking for an explanation. Hinata caught the look and blushed a deeper red, looking down towards the ground and ringing her hands together slightly. "W-well…um...she's… currently…p-pregnant right now…"

Kagome blinked. "Oh…" Kurenai is pregnant…makes sense, she can't be going on missions in case it harms the child-

Wait. Kurenai is pregnant…meaning caring a child. Meaning going to be a mother and havi-kurenai's pregnant!

It took a few moments, but it finally dawned in Kagome's mind and her eyes widened. "o-oh! I see…it makes...sense…" team 8 nodded slowly, apparently still shocked themselves at the news and Kagome coughed into her hand, feeling completely out of place for some reason at the sudden turn of conversation.

She looked back towards the team in front of her. And judging by Hinata's blushing face and the boys uncomfortable ones, they feel the same. A few seconds passed and sick of it, Kagome placed a hand behind her head. "Well, that's good! About her being pregnant I mean!" she sighed, uncomfortable with the subject, since, well she's a ninja and not really involved with that sort of thing.

It's not like she doesn't know about that stuff or anything—a lot of the women in her clan had children—it's just as a ninja and at her age, that sort of thing doesn't come up a lot…

…it's just something not a lot of shinobi just up and talk about.

Sure lots of shinobi have families, but that's when they're older. Not at her age…so it's a bit… uncomfortable and weird to discuss.

Shaking her head to get back on track, she smiled. "When you see her, tell her I said congratulations alright?"

All three nodded. Then Hinata tilted her head now the curious one. "So what about you Kagome?"

"Me?" asked Kagome. Hinata gave an answering nod and Kagome continued, placing her hands behind her head. "Well, I'm heading home for a small break. I just came back from the training grounds after a few hours...and I want to get some rest before continuing my training."

Hinata gave a small smile. "I see, we'll see you when we get back then?"

"yeah." replied Kagome. She stopped. "Well, unless Tsunade sends me out on a mission." she laughed then. "But otherwise, yeah, I see you guys when you get back, maybe we can train or something, I'd love to see what you guys have learned."

At the prospect of a fight, Kiba's eyes glinted in challenge and he pointed a finger to himself, grinning. "Sounds good. I can't wait to show you who's stronger!"

Kagome stared back with just as much of a challenge in her own eyes as she grinned back. "Yeah, same here…" an idea suddenly hit her. "We could even have a team against team, or a six way fight, I've wanted to spar against Naruto and Sakura too, so we could do that."

Shino nodded, giving his own two cents into the conversation. "That sounds like a promising idea."

Kiba's grin, if possible turned even more feral at the new idea. "Yeah, that sounds even better; I've been hoping for a chance to fight Naruto again after our fight during the preliminaries…I'll finally be able to get him back for my loss." He punched the palm of his hand with his fist. "We'll show him who's the best, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru gave another bark, his own grin, changing to one similar to his human partner and Kagome laughed. "I'm sure Naruto will agree…he's not one to give up a chance at a fight…"

Hinata gave a soft smile at the mention of the blond ninja, "true…" then just as suddenly, she blinked and looked up, eyes widening at the time. "Oh no! It's getting late!"

The other three looked up at Hinata's exclamation and Kagome widened her own eyes. "It is…" she looked back towards team 8."I'm so sorry for keeping you!"

"o-oh it's not a problem Kagome! We still have a few hours to prepare! Its fine!" exclaimed Hinata, panicking at Kagome's guilty look and raising her hands to wave her hands in front of her. "R-really! Nothing to worry about!"

Sighing in regret, the black haired girl nodded. "If you say so…but I don't want to keep you guys so you better go…"

"Yeah…it was nice to see you though Kagome."

Kagome smiled at her female friend, nodding again as the trio and animal familiar turned away to continue their preparations, waving as they walked through the crowd.

She waved back. "Be careful on your mission!"

A bark was her answer before they completely vanished into the group of people.

**. . .**

_Finally…home…_

A soft sigh of relief made its way past Kagome's lips as she reached into her pocket for her keys. Feeling more exhausted then she probably should, but after a good few hours of constant training, followed by dealing with a large crowd coming home can really take it out of you.

_But now…a nice bath and a nap…then I'll feel better._

"Ah ha!" pulling out her keys, Kagome placed the small piece of metal into the lock, and was about to turn it—

"Kagome!"

—before someone called her name. She paused in her actions and turned towards the voice, seeing Sakura running towards her, hand up and waving in the air to get her attention. "The-there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Really?" asked Kagome, shocked. Sakura nodded as she got closer and Kagome blinked curious as to what her friend needs. It must be important since she's been looking for her and apparently for a while. "So what's up?" she leaned her shoulder against her door and crossed her arms over her chest, looking over Sakura's expression for any clue.

And seeing a serious expression, Kagome immediately straightened back up. "Is Naruto in trouble again or something?" she asked with a bit of worry, Sakura's never this serious about something unless something's happened. And the only thing she can think of right now is Naruto, since she hasn't really seen him today. _I hope not though…_

Her fears were quelled when Sakura shook her head quickly, coming to a stop in front of her. "n-no…Naruto's fine. It-it's something else." Gasped Sakura, kneeling forward and placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Oh?" sounded Kagome, a small amount of relief in her voice. "So then…what's up?"

Sakura finally was able to catch her breath and looked up at her. "We have another mission."

_I guess I won't be seeing Hinata and them then…_ at the thought, she felt some disappointment but shook it away, coming back to the current situation. "I see. Do you know what it's about?"

Sakura shook her head, standing up straight. "No, only that it's pretty important. Naruto and Kiyoshi are already there. I was sent to find you; Tsunade-sensei said that as soon as I found you, we need to head back to her office immediately."

"Right." Kagome pocketed her key. Guess her nap and bath will have to wait until a later date. "Then let's get going."

**. . .**

Walking into the office behind Sakura, Kagome took notice that indeed both Naruto and Kiyoshi were already there. Once the door closed behind her, both turned and waved in greeting, but before she could do the same, Tsunade had looked up and motioned for her and Sakura to hurry and get into their place. "Finally. You're here. Now I can start the mission briefing."

At Tsunade's tone, Kagome stared at the woman but did as she said, moving to stand besides Naruto with Sakura on her other side. _It must be a pretty important mission, if she's still sober and this serious…_

Tsunade, unaware of Kagome's thoughts, just continued with her speaking, tossing them each a blue colored scroll, which they all opened. "You're mission is to head over to grass country. As of late, there have been reports of many women and men disappearing without a trace—as well as numerous murders.

Looking up from her scroll, Kagome was the first to respond. "Is there any reason for the murders and disappearances? A rival village maybe? Or war?"

Tsunade frowned and shook her head. "That right there is the problem. The disappearances and murders seem to have no motive what so ever. The grass country has no war going on, and the village that hired us as no rival villages." She leaned her cheek on her hand. "Not only that, but those they find murdered, are only that, nothing is taken or done to them. They've just been killed."

"So thieves are out of the question."

Tsunade nodded at Kiyoshi's comment, "I'm not finished yet. Another thing that is wrong with this whole thing is that the ones they find murdered—they have no clue who or what killed them."

Team 7 froze at the information not sure what to make of it. Naruto took a step forward. "How can that be?"

"That's a mystery." Commented Tsunade, waving her hand through the air. "the wounds are weird… almost like an animal attack but with some differences, for one the slash marks have five slashes instead of four and are abnormally large to be any—if at all a—animal. Secondly, near the bodies, the footsteps—if there are any left there—could only belong to something that can walk on two legs…a human."

Kagome looked down to her scroll that held her newest mission's details and saw a picture of the footsteps, as well as a few of the bodies—something she grimaced at—to see that what Tsunade spoke was true. "A human did this? Do you think maybe a jutsu could have done this?" she looked up "it's not unheard of…a ninja could be using a transformation jutsu to perform these attacks…"

Naruto nodded and closed his scroll, apparently also sick of looking at the pictures. "Kagome's right granny, a rouge Nin could be doing this."

Sakura shook her head, turning to look at her teammates. "but why would a missing nin resort to murdering and kidnapping for no reason, they don't even take anything from those they kill, so what could the reason be?" she looked back to her sensei. "You did say that there's no war going on in grass country, and this village has no rival…I don't see why a rouge would decide to just suddenly attack a village—a non-ninja village at that."

"They could be crazy." commented Naruto off-handedly, shrugging.

Everyone went silent at Naruto's sudden comment, and stared at the blond boy. Noticing the stares, Naruto stopped and stared back. "What? Something I said-."

"no." interrupted Kagome shaking her head. "It's just you're right…if it is a rouge Nin, they could have gone crazy, something like this doesn't happen often but it has occurred. It would explain the weird murders and disappearances with no reason…right Kiyoshi, what do you think?" she turned her attention towards Kiyoshi who didn't answer.

"Kiyoshi?

The man jumped up before turning towards her. "Uh yeah, I'm sorry I was just thinking. What do you need?"

Kagome stared at him for a bit longer. "Just wanted to know your thoughts…you weren't speaking…so I thought maybe you had some idea."

Kiyoshi shook his head, eyes narrowing in thought. "No, I…don't have a clue what it could be really…but it is possible it's a ninja who is doing this." _Because there's no way it could be a-_

"Well don't go making guesses." Interjected Tsunade, regaining the teens' attention. "While it could be a ninja you can't completely finalize it as such. You're mission is to protect the village and end the killings and kidnappings, and if possible at the same time trying to find whatever—or whoever is doing this and exterminate them."

"Wait...so you want us to do this?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade turned towards him, nodding and raising an eyebrow at the apparently stupid question. "Yes, that's why I've called you up-."

"Yeah, I know!" interrupted Naruto. "But what I don't know is why couldn't Kusagakure take care of this? I mean, it is their country! Why are they sending for us to do their dirty work?" Naruto then proceeded to cross his arms over his chest childishly and look away, apparently insulted at what Tsunade said.

Kagome sweat dropped at Naruto's actions, but nodded nonetheless, turning toward their Hokage, the same question in her eyes. "Naruto is right…why couldn't they send for a grass team to do this? Why send for Konoha nin when they have able bodied ninja in Kusagakure and could get there much faster?"

Tsunade sighed. "But that's the thing. They don't."

"W-what?" stuttered Kagome, as she and her fellow teammates stared in disbelief at the sudden news. "H-How can that be? Why wouldn't they?"

"Because as it stands, Kusagakure has been recently attacked in the last few weeks or so." spoke Tsunade. She fisted her hand and rested her chin on it, in thought. "It was quite sudden and a lot of their fire power was killed. They're currently running on probably half their man power. And can't accept many missions, needing to have most of their Nin stay to protect the village in case of another attack."

"That makes sense. If they tried to take missions and another attack took place, their village would be in trouble…" continued Sakura, shock in her voice.

"Wow…" whistled Naruto, also shocked like the rest of his team.

Kagome could only nod in agreement. _it's almost like Konoha after the attack during the Chuunin exams…except we didn't lose practically half our man power so we could still take missions. _Kagome bit her lip.

"Is it possible, whoever attacked Kusagakure could be causing the murders and disappearances?"

At Sakura's sudden sentence, Kagome looked up. It could be that. Is someone trying to destroy the grass country?

Tsunade shook her head. "It's unknown. It's possible, but we don't think so. Kusagakure's attack was of a much larger scale than this small village, and why would someone attack the hidden grass with such a large attack, but suddenly stop and start killing and kidnapping civilians?"

After being silent since Kagome asked him a question, Kiyoshi finally spoke again. "It doesn't make any sense. And not a very smart battle plan if you ask me."

Tsunade gave a small smile. "Right. That's why we think it can't be the same people." She frowned and leaned heavier on her desk, looking exhausted. "But anyway…back to the mission, you have to find and terminate whoever-or whatever is doing this. As well as protect the village from any further attacks." She eyed the teens in front of her. "You got that?"

Sakura nodded for the team, but tilted her head to the side, suddenly curious. "Ah, we're not complaining, but wouldn't team 8 be a better choice for this mission?"

Tsunade gave a small huff of frustration. "They seem like they would be…but they're currently on a…" she paused trying to find the right words."…important mission…and can't do this." She smiled again, but this time it was a smile that made team 7 tense up in wariness. "But even if they were available, I'd still be sending you guys since, well, you actually are probably the best choice."

Team 7 only blinked at her.

An annoyed tick appeared on her forehead and Tsunade let out another frustrated breath, the smile gone and replaced with annoyance as she explained. "This mission requires a medic-nin _as well as_ a tracker nin." she looked directly as Sakura and Kagome. "That's where you two come in." she looked at her student. "Sakura, they need a medic-nin to examine the bodies. They've had regular doctors look them over but it's possible they could be overlooking something a medic-nin wouldn't. You'd also be able to identify right away if what's attacking the people is another ninja or not."

She then focused on Kagome. "As for you Kagome, in team 7—you're the tracker nin, followed by Kakashi. But since he's still on a mission for me that leaves just you." Kagome moved to comment but Tsunade interrupted her. "I know you're not completely trained in tracking like Kiba, or maybe even Shino, but I do know you've had to have had some of the training."

Kagome's mouth shut, in shock at how much Tsunade knows and the blond woman only grinned. "Don't think I don't know about your clan. You may use summons mostly for battle, but you can also use them for tracking." Her grin turned smug. "You just did not too long ago. So don't go saying you can't. I know you are a better tracker than you might want to believe or think." _You did after all; find Sasuke and Naruto in a huge storm. Then found a trace of Sasuke again, even if it was by mistake. _

She kept those thoughts to herself though, instead opting to just continue with the mission briefing. "Anyway, you can use your summons to try and pick up a scent to find the murderer and get rid of them."

Kagome closed her mouth in reluctant agreement, nodding with a sigh. Seeing as she won that battle, Tsunade turned her eyes to the last two, Naruto and Kiyoshi. "And you both are the extra attack strength. I have a feeling whoever is doing this isn't going to go down easy. You'll need all the power you can get in case it starts getting bad."

Everyone gave a nod and Tsunade waved her hand to dismiss them. "Now get, this mission is a top priority, so you need to leave as soon as you're packed." Tsunade's brown eyes suddenly darkened. "And be careful, this mission could involve Orochimaru. He's done something similar to this in the past." her eyes found Kagome's and the girl gave a small smile in reassurance, getting the secret warning:

_Be extra cautious while you're out there._

Tsunade nodded in approval and turned her head away, waving them off again. "So go. The sooner you get there the sooner you can solve this mystery."

"Right!" sounded the four teens.

**. . .**

"So how much farther is this village?" asked Naruto, leaning his back against the trunk of a tree they currently are resting on.

Sakura looked up from her map she rolled out and placed on the branch. "We're pretty close to tell you." she looked back down at the map, pointing at a small dot then to an area where they currently are, using the moonlight above as light. "We have probably about a mile left to travel…"

"Which, considering how fast we've been traveling is not very far at all." finished Kiyoshi with a small grin from besides Sakura and looking down at the map himself. "If we continue the way we have, we'll probably get there in 10 minutes, maybe even less."

Sakura sighed and leaned back. "I can't wait. We've been traveling for a good two days straight…and it's already dark…"

Naruto grinned and nodded, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "Then we can start looking for this mysterious killer." He turned towards an unusually silent Kagome, "right Kagome?"

From her sitting position against the tree next to him, Kagome didn't answer, despite being only a few inches away from him. Her eyes were closed too, like she was sleeping but a small amount of sweat was forming on her brow and she looked almost like she couldn't breathe. "Kagome?"

Still no answer.

"Kagome? Hey Kagome!"

Nothing.

Now seriously concerned for his silent friend, Naruto quickly kneeled next to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly. From in front of him, both Sakura and Kiyoshi quickly ran towards them, apparently, his yells alerted them to whatever was happening to Kagome.

Ignoring them for now, Naruto continued to gently shake his friend, becoming panicked as she continuously refused to answer. "Kagome! h-hey Kagome this isn't funny!" finally taking a chance, he quickly, but gently slapped her on the cheek.

As soon as his hand made contact, Kagome jumped and her eyes flew opened, looking panicked. "w-what?"

Naruto sighed, while Kiyoshi and Sakura knelt in front of them, "what happened? Why didn't you answer me?"

Kagome blinked, before exhaling a shaky breath and closing her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I was deep in thought…I didn't mean to scare you guys…" she looked from him and towards Kiyoshi and Sakura, smiling. "Really…I'm fine. I just trying to think of what or who the attacker could be…and I guess I'm a bit tired too…"

"But-."

Kagome waved off their concern and stood up, holding out her arms and grinning. "See, fine. I was just focusing too hard on something and being tired just added to it. There's nothing wrong."

She then started walking towards the map, forgotten in their concern for her and bent down to pick it up. "We should continue, like you said, if we continue to travel like we have, we'll probably be there in 10 minutes of less." She started rolling the map back up. "And I really want to solve this mission…it doesn't make any sense."

With that said, she turned back towards them, handed the map towards Sakura and motioned for them to continue. "So come on!"

The three just continued to stare at her, but having none of that, Kagome frowned and walked over to them, pushing them one-by-one to move forward. "Come on, come on, let's get going! We have a mission we need to solve!"

The trio looked at her, then each other with shrugs before sighing and doing as Kagome said, there's no arguing with her sometimes. "Fine, fine, but what about you?"

"I told you guys, I'm fine, I just have to grab my stuff and I'll be right behind you!" Kagome motioned towards her stuff, left on the branch a few feet away. "So go!"

They all took off, and Kagome watched them for a few moments, making sure they were gone. Then, turning around Kagome walked over to grab her stuff, and hefted it over her shoulders.

_What was that? _

No answer came and Kagome placed a hand over her chest where the small thing of pain came from while she was sitting. _It was almost like…_

"_I will not let it go!"_

"_Mine! She can't have it! It's mine!"_

The memory made Kagome freeze, but she quickly shook her head. _But it couldn't be that again…it only happened once, and that was two years ago…why would it suddenly happen again? _

Kagome lightly gripped her shirt. _Plus...it wasn't as bad…just a small pang…nothing like last time. _

"Kagome!"

Naruto's concerned voice knocked Kagome out of her semi-concerned thoughts. She quickly let go of her shirt and jumped off the branch, calling out to Naruto to calm his and the other's fears. "I'm fine Naruto!"

**. . .**

"We made it…finally…"

Sakura's relieved voice drifted through everyone's ears and Kagome gave a weary and slightly strained smile. _Thank god-. _

Another stab of pain though cut through any relieved thoughts and made Kagome freeze while it took all her willpower to not grab her chest in pain. This is the fifth time since they started traveling again that it's happened. And each time seems to get worse. _I was fine just an hour ago though-. _

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped and turned towards a worried looking Sakura, whose hand was on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Nodding Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine; I'm telling you guys, I think I'm just…a bit tired."

Sakura scanned her face, but Kagome refused to let up her act or show she was currently in pain, so Sakura found nothing but a smiling face and sighed, "Well, we're heading towards the head of the village right now, and after we get things settled, you can rest."

"Yeah…" facing back forward, Kagome walked passed Sakura who continued to watch her like a hawk. Kagome held back her own desire to sigh, on account of it making it her chest hurt. She's honored that they care, but since her little episode back on the branch, every five minutes she's been asked if she's okay or if something is wrong. Any pause or small action that seems remotely painful and she's asked and hovered over.

To make matters worse, something is wrong. But what she doesn't know. She has no clue why so suddenly, she went from feeling completely fine, too suddenly feeling like crap and having a pain in her chest that seems to get worse every few minutes she stays here. Kagome paused. _Wait…can that be it? Is there something in grass country that causes this? _

Kagome blinked and looked down. _Like an allergy or something? _She frowned. _But that doesn't make sense, I've been in grass country before and nothing has happened-. _

"Ah! Welcome! Welcome! I thank you for coming to our small village to help us!"

Kagome looked up, and with some shock, noticed that they were already inside a building with an elderly man smiling at them. He was skinny and wasn't too tall, probably came to her shoulders and was balding; the top of his head was already bare of any hair, while the remaining of it looked limp and was a stark white.

He wore simple clothes, a worn out white haori top, with a pair of old black hakama with a green jacket over that—probably to protect him from the cold, since it was about 10:30 at night.

Kiyoshi stepped forward, taking up the role as speaker. "It's not a problem…we are just doing our job."

The man nodded, but bowed deeply. "Yes, but you still have come to help us! We are all greatly honored…you see we have lost many loved people to whatever is happening…and wish to lose no more, so you coming is like a heaven sent…."

The rest of the conversation suddenly faded into a blur of mumble of words to Kagome, as another stab of pain came to her chest, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. _I need to leave…_ she looked up, seeing that everything in her view was just a blur of colors. _I...can't see too well… damn..._

Turning her eyes towards the green blur she hoped was the old man, she put on a small smile. "Excuse me…can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Her words sounded like a slur even to her, but she didn't care and only gave one last grateful smile towards the blur as it pointed towards a direction.

Then as quick as she could without collapsing, Kagome quickly headed in the direction.

The man watched as she left, before turning back towards Kiyoshi, eyebrows furrowing in concern for the young woman. "Is she going to be alright? She didn't look too well…"

He trailed off but Kiyoshi waved him of, putting on what he hoped was a convincing smile. "She will be fine. She just is a bit tired. I'm sure after she returns she'll be fine."

The man still looked worried and looked in the direction where Kagome vanished. "If you're sure…"

Kiyoshi nodded again. "I'm sure." But even as he said this, he turned towards the other two slightly. Understanding what he wanted both nodded and quickly vanished, following Kagome.

Kiyoshi watched as they went before turning back to the man, to set things up during their stay here.

_Kagome…_

**. . .**

She was barely able to make it to the bathroom, close the door behind her and lock it before she collapsed on her knees, gripping her chest as the spasms of pain continued, as well as the nauseous feeling in her gut. _Damn…it… _

'B-bump'

Kagome froze suddenly as a familiar chill came over her body. She gripped her chest tighter and leaned forward, her forehead almost touching the cold tiled floor.

'B-bump'

Kagome bit down on her lip to keep from making a noise.

'B-bump'

She shivered and drew her arms closer to herself, trying to get warm at the sudden cold surrounding her. _What-what is this-. _

Kagome was interrupted by the nauseous feeling increasing. Her eyes widened and she had to quickly force herself to move towards the white blur—the toilet—a few feet away to let out the sudden contents of her lunch from earlier today.

Once the nausea passed, Kagome groaned and sat back, gripping her head, feeling a bit better. Even the pain in her chest has lessened to something of a dull throb, something she can ignore.

_But still…why? Was it something I ate? No, I ate the same thing Naruto and the others ate, if it was that they'd be sick too_ Kagome closed her eyes, leaning her head against the cold wall on her left, and allowing the cold to seep into her head and cool it. _the pain…it is like last time, but not as bad…last time, I passed out due to the pain…but now it's just there…it hurts...but not to that point._

Kagome opened her eyes halfway to stare at the toilet. _And the nausea is new…or maybe I always had it, but since I was unconscious, I didn't know about or had to face it._

_I wish I knew why this is happening…Tsunade said after they did the tests that nothing was wrong…_ she smiled wryly. _But she also said it could happen again. _

As she sat down on the floor trying to regain her bearings after the sudden assault of sickness and weird pain, she heard footsteps coming closer. Familiar footsteps. _Sakura…and Naruto…_

She gave a small chuckle and slowly forced herself up, wincing only a small bit as the dull throb in her chest momentarily hurt. _Crap…_

After a few tries, Kagome was able to finally stand on her own two feet again and she quickly flushed the toilet, before moving towards the sink and turning on the water.

She put her hands in the water, and grabbed a hand full before bringing it her mouth so she could rinse it out. Then spitting it out into the sink bowl, she reached for more water and splashed it onto her face before turning around and towards the cloth hanging on the wall.

She was able to pat her face dry with the towel before someone knocked on the bathroom door, followed by her teammate's concerned voices. "Kagome? You okay?"

Releasing the towel, Kagome turned and walked towards the door, still ignoring the dull ache in her chest and unlocked the handle, gripping it tightly and opening it.

Much to her surprise and amusement though, as soon as the door opened, both Sakura and Naruto fell forwards in a small heap on the ground, side by side while blinking up at her. "Kagome!"

Unable to help herself, Kagome raised an eyebrow at their actions. Both blushed at being caught listening in and she let a small smile grace her face. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" yelled out Naruto. He quickly jumped back up to stare her in the eye, concern bubbling within his blue orbs. "You were as white as a sheet and didn't look too good! I thought you said you were fine!"

"I am fine…" Kagome sighed. "I think I might have just over done it and was dehydrated…it was pretty hot earlier, I must have not had enough water or something. Don't worry Naruto." she turned to Sakura who just barely got up and was currently dusting of her clothes. "You too Sakura."

Sakura halted her actions to look up at her. "But-."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine…really. Let's go back before the headman thinks we won't be able to help him and his village. Alright?"

After she got nods from her friends and a 'but we'll still be watching you' from Naruto, the trio headed back towards where Kiyoshi and the old man were waiting for them.

They never noticed the ghostly snake like creature watching them from the window.

**. . .**

Flying through the air, the snake-like creature silently made its way through the air, heading towards a large tree in the center of the forest where a shadowed figure sat in its branches.

The snake flew closer and circled around the figure a few times until the person held out their hand, permitting an okay for the snake to land. The snake did so, moving and placing itself on its master's hand.

A few moments passed in silence, then after getting the information they wanted, the shaded figure smirked. "I see…interesting…" with a flick of their wrist, the snake moved off of their hand, flying around a few more times till it was high above the tree, joining the others of its kind as they too flew around the tree.

The figure paid the snake no mind and instead, placed their hand on their chest, lightly grabbing the white fabric within their fingers. "I thought I felt something…so she is near…"

Tightening their grip on the cloth, the figure opened their eyes, revealing blood red, and chuckled.

"It seems like things can finally begin…and after I've waited so long…"

**. . .**

"And this is where you will be sleeping…I have a room set up for you. I hope you do not mind sharing." Pointed out the old man, motioning towards the closed door in front of him.

He opened the door and walked in, followed by team 7 and looked around. "It's not the biggest or best of rooms, but I hope you'll like it all the same…"

He trailed off, and feeling like she should say something before he became down hearted, Kagome gave a small smile towards him and bowed as best as she could in her condition. "Thank you. The room is lovely. You did not have to go so far for us, we are happy to help you and you're village."

The man suddenly beamed at her praise, turning towards her with his own bow before lightly gripping her hands and patting them. "Ah, thank you my dear. But it is no problem." he smiled, but concern showed through his eyes. "That reminds me…how are you feeling? If you need any medicine, my wife has a large variety of herbs and is very knowledgeable in medicines of that kind if you need something."

He turned towards the others. "As I have said before, we are in your debt, anything you require, please feel free to just ask us. For as long as you stay here you will be like our honored guests and anyone of us will be happy to help you."

At that, Naruto's eyes brightened a grin made its way to his face. He was about to say something but Sakura quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, speaking for him instead. "Thank you for your kindness."

The man bowed again then stood back up straight and started walking towards the door, "well I will allow you to pack and get settled, as soon as you're ready please come to the main room where we can tell you of the past events." With that, the man turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Once a click was heard, Sakura removed her hand from Naruto's mouth, sighing in annoyance, while Naruto turned towards her and pouted. "Sakura, what was that for?"

Sakura rubbed her temples, giving him a glare. "We are not here to bother or take advantage of these people Naruto. We are only here to find the killer, and get rid of them." Naruto opened his mouth but Sakura pointed at him, "and no, you cannot ask these people to do anything for you, you're the one who's supposed to do something for these people!"

Kagome watched the exchanged between her teammates and giggled a small bit, shaking her head. "Sakura is right Naruto." he turned towards her and she smiled. "We are here to help them and that's what we are going to do."

She looked towards the door where the kind man left through, "and we have to help them." she fisted her hands suddenly determined. "At any means. These people are too kind to have this sort of thing happen to them."

Kiyoshi nodded but gave her a look. "But should you really be doing anything…in your conditi-."

"I'm fine enough to help these people!" snapped Kagome. She is fine, has a small pain in her chest, feels a small bit nauseous time to time, but otherwise okay now. She knows they care and she appreciates it, but enough is enough, she can take care of herself!

Silence followed the outburst, and realizing she yelled at them, Kagome sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Sorry, sorry. It's just I'm feeling better…it's nothing I can't handle. I'm glad you all care, I really do, but right now I'm not the most important thing." She motioned around her. "These people are. That's why we are here and I'll be damned before I allow some little sickness stop me from helping them."

She looked each of her teammates in the eye a smile back on her face. "So stop worrying…if it'll make you feel better I'll be careful and if things get bad, I'll take a break. Sound good?"

Three identical nods answered and she grinned slightly, dropping her bag by one of the bed mats. "Alright then, let's get to finding out what's been happening here."

**. . .**

"So you see, we've lost so many of our villagers...so much to the point you don't see anyone come out at night anymore…" the elder sighed, looking down at the ground with team 7 all kneeling in front of him. "Even in daytime…so many people are frightened by this event…"

He trailed off and Kagome nodded. "So all the attacks have happened during the night."

"Yes…" he looked out towards his closed window, his once warm brown eyes cold and afraid. "That's when we always hear the screams…"

Naruto gulped from his seat and both Kagome and Sakura looked down. Kiyoshi took it as his turn to speak. "What about the disappearances?"

"The same…" he looked back towards him, tears now in his eyes. "We always find out about the disappearances the next morning…so it happens at night."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Does anything happen? Like any noise or maybe something out of the ordinary?"

The elder nodded his head. "I have not heard anything myself. But one person has witnessed such a thing."

Kagome looked back up, and bit her lip. "Who?"

He sighed again. "Her name is Misa…and her daughter was taken away. She told us that while she was sleeping she heard something like a thump that woke her, followed by a small sound almost like a gust of wind. When she went to check it out in her daughter's room, she was gone. There was no trace of the girl anywhere. She said she went outside to look for her and saw something at the edge of the forest…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she too bit down on her lip, fisting her hands. "What?"

The man's eyes lowered. "She said it was a demon. With blood red eyes."

Team 7 tensed up. After a few seconds, Naruto finally spoke up. "What…did she do then?"

"She tried to go after it to save her daughter, but once she saw the demon she could no longer move and had to watch as it vanished, before she could move again. After I believe she fell unconscious for that was all she could remember, before waking up in the middle of the street in the morning."

A forlorn silence followed the horrible story, and Kagome swallowed, not wanting to but having to know. "Is…there anyway we can see Misa?"

Their current host nodded. "Yes, but not till the morning…she completely blockades her house at night, and has become…slightly detached from this world since her daughter has been taken…" he looked them in the eye. "Sometimes she comes back…but others…she is gone and becomes very…violent…" he started ringing his hands together. "Please…if you are to go and see her, do not hold it against her if you are attacked. She once was a very kind and caring woman…but her daughter was her life…so this has hurt her very harshly." He shook his head. "It has hit us all hard. So many people seem like they have lost hope, many children and friends have been taken or killed."

Kagome bowed her head in understanding. "We understand...and do not worry we will be very careful when approaching her."

Sakura nodded and turned back to him. "Also…I was wondering if I may see the bodies of those attacked. I am a medic-nin and would like to examine the wounds. I may be able to identify whatever is doing this..."

She got an answering nod. "Yes, I can take you to the morgue in the morning if you wish..."

Kiyoshi bowed, and then stood up. "Thank you for your help…we can understand that this must be hard to talk about."

The man gave a small, thankful smile. "It is...but I can hope that things may soon get better for my village and family."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	7. Into a Mirror

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Into a Mirror**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Kiyoshi bowed, and then stood up. "Thank you for your help…we can understand that this must be hard to talk about."

The man gave a small, thankful smile. "It is...but I can hope that things may soon get better for my village and family."

* * *

**Now: **  
"So…this is her house?" asked Naruto. The old man nodded and he turned from him towards the lightly broken down house. A few boards were out of place, mold decorated the bottoms of the wooden house, and the cracked windows were completely sealed shut, showing nothing was what lay inside.

"Well…we should go in…" commented Kagome, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering from the morning air. Both Kiyoshi and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sakura turned from the house and towards them. "And I'll be at the morgue examining the bodies... hopefully I can figure out what is causing these poor people trouble."

With a smile, she turned and walked away, following their host as he led her down the road.

Kagome watched for a few seconds, then knowing she could stall no longer, turned back towards the building, Kiyoshi and Naruto behind her. "Here we go…"

Lifting up her hand, she knocked on the ruined door to get no reply. She looked back towards the 'men' hiding behind her and both shrugged, motioning for her to move forward. Sighing at their actions, she faced back forward and pushed the door open, wincing as a loud screeching came from the wood grating against wood.

Once the door was open, darkness met her eyes and she frowned. "We need some light…" summoning chakra to her hand, Kagome quickly activated her Kouyoume and used it to change the chakra into a small ball of fire that floated in her hand.

Now having more light, she looked around the messed up room with a bit of surprise. Broken furniture was spread throughout the room, a tore up couch in the middle, a few broken chairs on opposite sides, a shattered lamp over in the corner and lastly shredded pieces of a rug, all met her eyes. _This must have been the living room…_

While she saw all this, none of it could be Misa so Kagome paid the objects no more of a passing glance and took a few steps forward, wincing as the crushing sound of glass sounded under her feet. "Umm… Misa?"

No answer.

"We don't mean to intrude…but we've come to help your village and would like to ask you some questions…"

Nothing but her voice echoed back at her.

Kagome frowned deeper but continued to head into the house Naruto and Kiyoshi trailing behind. Once they were in the middle of the room, passed the couch, a hallway from the left came into view, while a small kitchen and another room were on the other side. Pointing to the hallway, she looked back towards her friends. "I'll look down here…I guess you guys can check the other rooms…call if you find her." they nodded and she turned back around, walking through the hall.

As she got closer, Kagome was able to see more rooms come into view, one door was closed while the other was opened only a small crack. "Uh…Misa? You here?"

"An...zu..."

The slow and quiet mumble made Kagome pause and turn her head towards the closed door. "Misa?"

"An...zu...my child...my daughter...she's gone...gone..."

Kagome grabbed the handle and opened it. She looked inside and saw a small form huddled in a corner, on the far edge of the room, and far away from the window and door itself. "Misa?"

The small form jumped at the question, but didn't move any farther. Lightly biting her lip, Kagome pushed the door more open so she could fully walk in, hand rising uncertainly towards the crouched woman, knowing this was the person she was looking for but wishing it wasn't.

Because the woman huddled and shaking in the corner of the far edge of the room looked no more than a skeleton with skin. She was very frail looking, and so skinny that even from the confines of her dirty and thin blanket you could easily see bone. It was like she hasn't had something to eat in months...but it could be true. Her clothes weren't much better, they hung on her form like tossed on rags, with holes and dirt stains decorating them a deep and dark brown, their original color long forgotten. Skin that once was probably a beautiful tan in color now looked paper like, wrinkly and sickly pale. The woman's limp and dull brown hair hung lifelessly on her head in clumps of a dirty mass and Kagome couldn't help but feel pity for this poor woman.

Swallowing down that pity for now though, since she has a mission to complete and can't let anything distract her, Kagome took a step forward, putting a smile on her face. "Misa? I've come here to ask you a few questions...I don't want to bother you...but I could really use your help."

Misa twitched but kept her head down. "H...Help...?"

Kagome gave a nod. "Yes, help...my team and I are here to help you and you're village with whatever is attacking and kidnapping all these people...and you can really help with us finding out what's doing it..."

"He…help...need help...you?"

"Yes." Replied Kagome. "We could use your help. So can you tell me what happened?"

Misa twitched again, and Kagome watched as the woman seemed to tilt her head from its place on her knees, as if thinking about something. "Anzu... I lost Anzu... my daughter... my sweet, sweet daughter... so kind... so beautiful... so smart..."

Kagome blinked, biting down harder on her lip, realizing that she's not getting anywhere. "I...know you lost your daughter Misa...and I'm sorry for your loss, but if you help us...we may be able to help you get her back."

All form of movement from Misa suddenly halted, as if she was suddenly paralyzed from some unknown force. And not sure what to make of the sudden stillness of the woman, Kagome could only tilt her head, confused and unsure of what to do. "Misa-?"

"Can't!" Interrupted the mentally unstable woman, her voice no longer the quiet whisper, but now a harsh and sharp tone. "Can't! Can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't!" She started shaking her head, and Kagome watched the top of her head move side-to-side, still unable to see Misa's face. "Can't help! Can't find...she's gone...gone. Gone. Taken. Gone. Stolen. My daughter! My sweet daughter. My kind daughter. Anzu is gone...so funny, so smart..." She trailed off with what could be identified as sobs and Kagome winced as they grated against her ears.

They sounded just so heart broken.

Unable to help herself, and against her better judgment, Kagome took a few more steps towards the woman, feeling oh so sorry and so sad at her lost. _This is so saddening...how could someone cause this to happen to her..._

The sound of her footsteps echoed throughout the room when her sandals hit the wood, and the sound must have awoken Misa out of whatever state she was in, for her sobs completely halted and she froze again, her entire body becoming tense.

Noticing this and wary of the sudden change, Kagome stopped walking, only a few feet away from the door and froze when Misa finally lifted her head to look up at her.

Her face looked like the rest of her, sickly pale in color, with sunken in eyes and hollow cheeks. But what made Kagome freeze up wasn't her face, or skin, even though it looked like she was staring at an animated corpse. No, it was her eyes.

They were such a dull green they seemed almost black, but a mist like sheen was over them, showing that she wasn't all there, fully instating the fact of her mentally unstable.

But that wasn't the worse thing about them, they looked dead. Empty. And just continued to _stare_.

And when their eyes met, Kagome had to hold in a shiver of dread as Misa continued to stare at her with those eyes. Feeling uncomfortable with the stare, Kagome turned her eyes away but something Misa said made her turn her eyes right back up towards the woman. "What?"

"What are you..." Continued Misa, apparently not even listening to her anymore. "You...go away! Leave! Demon!"

At the venom in Misa's voice, Kagome took a step back, surprised. "I'm sorry-?"

"Demon. Demon. Demon. Demon! Demon!"

Still not listening to her, Misa started shaking and her eyes that were dull quickly changed from being empty to almost filled with life, except what filled them was anger and pure hatred...

...and it was all directed at Kagome.

Faster than Kagome thought the small frail woman could, she had jumped to her feet and started running towards her, murder in her dark eyes. "Demon!"

Kagome's hand went to her kunai pouch at the revealing of a threat but she paused, remembering what she was dealing with, and she quickly removed her hand, instead jumping back to dodge Misa's hands and closing the door as she went out.

She heard a loud thump and felt something slam into the door and winced, knowing exactly what—or actually who—it was. Kagome gave a sigh of relief but paused when she noticed the woman was beginning to struggle and try to open the door, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kagome had to tighten her hold on the door handle and pull towards herself to keep the door from opening and letting the woman out to attack her. _But-but why is she attacking me and calling me the demon?_

"_Please…if you are to go and see her, do not hold it against her if you are attacked. She once was a very kind and caring woman…but her daughter was her life…so this has hurt her very harshly."_

Kagome paused at the reminder, but she had no time to think about it for the door started to rattle as the woman continued to struggle and try to pull the door open. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the handle with her other hand, pulling back to keep the door shut, to protect herself—and the woman—from any harm, but not doing too well in her condition, still not a hundred percent back to normal.

The struggling and yells of complete anger continued.

"N-Naruto! Kiyoshi!" yelled out Kagome, not exactly sure how to deal with this by herself. She can't let the woman out, she'll try to attack her again, or even Naruto and Kiyoshi, but she can't just let this continue on, can she? And she can't just knock out the poor lady; it might make matters worse when she wakes up.

She felt two presences appear from around the corner of the hallway then heard her name as both Kiyoshi and Naruto came running down it. "What's happening?"

Both male teens, seeing Kagome struggling with the handle, took over, both gripping it and with their combined strength were able to keep the door closed and make the rattling stop.

Soon after, Misa seemed to have calmed down, for the mumbled yells quieted and all was silent.

Kagome, who was watching the event take place from behind as soon as her teammates took over, fell against the wall, sliding down it till she was sitting and closed her eyes, gripping her chest and panting in shock and pain. _Oh my god…_

Kagome released her chest and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. _That…I can't believe…then she was calling me demon…_ Misa's hate-filled eyes flashed in Kagome's mind and she gave a shaky sigh. _And that look. Oh god that look._

She's seen hatred in people's eyes before, heck, she's been the receiver of a couple of those looks more than a few times, but this look…

…this look has to have been the worst. Those eyes were filled with so much hatred, so much accusation—as if she was the one who caused this. Like she was the reason all of this happened.

So much so, she almost feels like it _was_ her fault.

Like…like with her cla-

"Kagome?"

The whisper made Kagome look up and she came face to face with both Kiyoshi and Naruto, staring at her with concern. Naruto was kneeling next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's…okay now…things are okay now."

Kagome turned her head towards Naruto, confused. "What…do you mean, I'm fine-." Naruto pointing to her cheek made her pause. She quickly wiped her cheek and looked down at it, seeing a small thing of water on her fingers. Kagome's eyes widened. Is that a tear? She was crying?

Kagome wiped her face again and looked down to see that indeed she was. A few tears had escaped her eyes. "I…I…"

Kiyoshi gave a reassuring smile, and then turned towards the door. "She's calmed down now. You don't have to worry."

"I…I know that." Kagome blinked and looked up from her hands, "I...guess I was just shocked…I mean...she just attacked out of nowhere…and I couldn't hurt her…I couldn't…I mean she was just-she doesn't mean it-and I couldn't-there's no way I could just- it's-."

Kiyoshi nodded. "So what happened before she attacked?"

Kagome forced herself up with Naruto helping her and looked towards the closed door, Kiyoshi's hand still on the handle incase Misa suddenly decided she wanted to try and escape again. "I was walking down the hallway, I called out to her and I heard something. So I went to check it out, I saw her and tried to talking to her. at first things were fine, I mean I was able to speak to her somewhat...even if she wasn't really listening and kept mumbling to herself...but then I don't know...suddenly she snapped and attacked me."

Naruto frowned. "What did she keep saying?"

"First it was about her daughter...Anzu and then...demon." Sighed Kagome. She placed a hand on the back of her neck, "She started calling me and kept saying demon when she saw me."

"Isn't the demon what she said came and took her daughter?" continued Naruto, looking from her and to Kiyoshi. "Why would she call you a demon Kagome? I mean she hasn't never seen you before, so why?"

"It's possible she could have mistaken Kagome for the demon Naruto," Kiyoshi shook his head, sadness appearing on his face. "The head did say she lost her mind, and rarely ever regains it. She also freaked out and attacked Kagome—something he said happens when she isn't here…" his eyes zeroed in on the door. "She could be in the middle of an episode…"

"Right…" said Kagome. "She's calmed down though…so maybe in a few more minutes we should try again. We have to get that information. It could really help with the mission."

The black-haired male gave a small sound of agreement, before eyeing her and her state. "But maybe this time, just me and Naruto will try." Kagome's head immediately flew up to meet his eyes, but he didn't pause. "You're still sick…and she might attack you again."

"But-."

"Kiyoshi is right." Kagome's head snapped in Naruto's direction, mouth-hanging open in shock that he was siding with Kiyoshi over her. Naruto gave a sheepish grin. "You are still sick-."

"It was nothing I was just a little shocked-!"

"You're currently holding onto the front of her shirt like you're in pain." pointed out Kiyoshi.

Kagome paused and looked down to see that she was holding onto her shirt like it was a lifeline and finally gave in. Kagome nodded and released her shirt, looking down. "I can't believe you guys just ganged up on me…"

Both sweat dropped and quickly panicked at the sad tone of her voice. "w-we don't mean anything by it! Really Kagome! We don't!"

Kagome snorted in amusement at Naruto's panicked tone, before lifting up and shaking her head, a grin on her face. "Whatever Naruto. but I'll go so I'm not in your way…I guess I can go see how Sakura's fairing and help her out there…"

With nothing more to say, Kagome walked past the boys and down the hallway with a wave goodbye.

Naruto watched with worried eyes as Kagome slowly vanished. Then turned towards Kiyoshi, but the boy wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Kagome's back as she left. Doing the same as Kiyoshi, he looked back towards his female friend till she completely vanished from sight and out the hallway. _Kagome…_

He looked back towards the wall she was leaning against previously, and the image of Kagome staring wide-eyed and panicked at the door, with tears falling down her face came to mind, making him wince. _I've never seen Kagome that panicked…_

**. . .**

Shivering, Kagome drew her arms closer to herself. She continued to head towards the direction where the morgue was, having gone to ask the head of the village just minutes ago where it was.

_Why is it so cold?_ Kagome cuffed her hand and blew on them, trying to warm up her chilled fingers. _It should be warming up, not getting colder._ She looked up at the sky, where the sun showed overhead. _It's almost 11:00…it should be warming up by now…_

Kagome shivered again, but this time not from the cold, but something else entirely. Immediately her defenses were up and Kagome stopped walking her entire body on alert. _Something is here. And I'm being watched._

Moving a hand towards her kunai pouch, Kagome remained still, listening for anything. Then she heard it, a small sound like the wind and quickly spun on her heel, grabbing a kunai and tossing it through the air in one motion.

But nothing was there.

Kagome growled in frustration. She knows something is here…or it was…she felt it. Kagome lowered her stance, but remained alert while looking around the area. No one else was here.

The entire road was empty. No one but herself is walking through this road. Kagome narrowed her eyes and continued scanning her surroundings. _Whatever it was, it's gone now…unless nothing was here and it's just my jittery nerves from earlier getting to me…_

It's possible.

Kagome sighed and gripped her chest again at the dull ache. She continued her trek towards the morgue though, her other hand resting a top her kunai pouch in case it wasn't her imagination and something _was_ watching her.

If something was watching her, it couldn't be a villager she would be able to tell. Besides, the road is completely bare of other humans. She felt a bit of sadness at that fact. When the head said this place was empty, even during the day…he wasn't joking.

The morgue came into view and Kagome looked up to stare at the old building, before walking forward and going inside.

**. . .**

When she walked into the building, Sakura was coming out of a room, pulling off a pair of plastic gloves she had on her hands with a sigh.

The door closed behind her and the small clang made Sakura look up. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face and she quickly walked over, waving. "Hey Kagome."

Waving back, Kagome gave her own smile. "Sakura." then she turned towards the door with a nod of her head. "So anything?"

Sakura's face changed so suddenly from happy to frustrated that Kagome had to stop and stare at her friend, confused at the sudden change. "Sakura?"

Sakura jumped but turned towards her and grinned nervously in embarrassment. "Ah…sorry Kagome. It's just…" she sighed. "I couldn't find anything. I knew right away from the pictures it wasn't an ordinary wound…but this…" Sakura waved her hand towards the door, moving to sit down on a nearby chair. "Actually seeing the wounds, I can't identify what…or who is doing this."

The pink-haired girl leaned back against the white wall. "All I've been able to come up with by studying the other bodies is that whatever killing these people is the same."

Kagome walked over to her female friend and leaned back against the wall besides the girl. "That's still good, we now know its not multiple people doing this, but one person…it's better in the long run."

Sakura gave a frustrated snort, apparently angry she couldn't find anything. "If it's a person yeah."

At the strange sentence Kagome turned her head to the side to look at her. Sakura, catching the look from the corner of her eyes, sighed again and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. "the way the wounds are…it's not like any weapon I've seen…they're deep, like some kind of metal was used, but the cuts aren't clean…so it's almost like an animal did it too, but they're too big and have an extra slash included…it's just so confusing." She paused to run a hand through her hair. "Even if a blade was made to make jagged cuts…the inside of the cut still would be clean."

"Then there's no chakra near or around the wound, meaning that someone didn't use chakra to do this. Or a jutsu." Sakura closed her eyes. "I have no clue what is doing this."

Sakura lapsed into silence after her confession. Kagome turned her head back forward taking in the new information. "So…it's not human…"

Sakura gave a hum. "From the way things look…I don't know how a human could do that without using chakra or some kind of weapon."

Kagome gave a self-conscious nod. "Well…putting that aside…what if it is an animal doing this…" It would explain the weird feeling she got while heading towards this place…

Sakura's head lifted up from its resting position to give Kagome a blank stare. "An animal? Sure, the slashes are similar to one, but the extra slash disproves that, and why would some kind of animal do this to so many people? Even kidnap a few?"

"That I don't know." replied Kagome. "I'm just saying…maybe it's an animal under someone's control?" she lightly bit her lip at what she was going to say next. "Tsunade did say…that Orochimaru could have some kind of involvement…it could be some kind of experiment he's come up with. He's come up with weirder things…I don't see why he couldn't do something like this."

Her friend's eyes hardened at the mention of the snake but she still gave a reluctant nod of agreement, eyes straying to Kagome's mark on her neck. "That's true."

The two girls once again fell into silence, but it was broken when Sakura spoke, her voice curious. "So, did you guys finish early?"

"Uh, what?" Kagome turned back to Sakura.

"Talking to Misa…did you finish early?"

"Oh…that." Kagome frowned, facing back forward. "No, not really…or I guess." From the corner of her eye, Kagome caught the confused look Sakura sent her and sighed again, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling somewhat cold again. "What I'm trying to say is I don't know how they are faring. I had to leave early."

"Why?"

"After you left, we went in and started searching for Misa. I was the one to find her, but not too long after she suddenly snapped and attacked me." Kagome raised hand to stop Sakura from asking how she was. "I'm fine, she wasn't able to hit me, I closed the door before she could try anything, but Kiyoshi and Naruto had to step in and hold the door closed since she kept on trying to escape to attack me." Kagome looked down at her hands. "I'm not sure what brought it on, but she kept on calling me demon. Both Kiyoshi and Naruto recommended that I stay back in case she tried to attack me again. They ganged up on me so I couldn't refuse and instead offered to come here and help you if you need it."

Sakura was in a state of shocked silence for a few seconds until she finally blew up in anger, quickly standing up from her seat and hands fisted. "I-I can't believe that! Why'd she think you were the demon? You've never even met and she-!"

"Currently isn't in her right mind." Finished Kagome, before Sakura decided to go and tell the poor woman what for—if anything it'd just make more problems and frighten the woman more than she already was. "It's fine. No harm was done…"

Sakura deflated at her words, realizing she was right and placed a hand over her head, shaking it. "Sorry, it's just-."

Kagome placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's alright…you're just stressed from the sudden turn of the mission…" Kagome looked out the door towards the empty village. "I think we all are…we have no leads except some bodies, few clues, and one mentally unstable person to help us."

**. . .**

A few minutes later, both Kagome and Sakura found themselves back at their temporary home, and much to their surprise, with Naruto and Kiyoshi already there, each sitting on their claimed bed mat, and apparently waiting for them to get back.

"You guys are already here?" asked Kagome, closing the door behind her while Sakura headed towards her own mat. "So how'd it go? Did you get some information?"

Both boys nodded, and Kiyoshi leaned back, using his arms as support. "yeah and no. when we checked up on her after you left, she was calm and didn't try to attack any one of us, but we still didn't get much out of her. She just kept muttering about a demon and floating creatures."

Kagome gave a small exhale, rubbing her forehead. "Well that's just wonderful…because we haven't had much of a lead either."

Sakura continued where Kagome left off, sitting down on her bed. "When I checked the bodies. I couldn't identify whatever or whoever was doing this…all I was able to come up with was that it's not a group doing this, but one individual…"

"Seriously?" Naruto groaned and fell back onto his bed with a thump. "You mean we have no way of finding this guy? We're still at step one?"

Kagome sat down on her bed. "That basically sums it up Naruto." She leaned forward and placed her chin in her hands, "so I guess till Misa comes back, or we get any other clues…we're going to have to continue to keep a look out…and hope for the best."

Kiyoshi scratched the back of his neck, "Right…" he looked them each in the eye. "Starting from tonight onward we're going to have to take turns keeping watch and scouting. And we're going to have to be especially careful since nothing happened last night."

"That's true…" Kagome lifted her head up, to stare curiously at her teammates. "So…who gets first watch?"

**. . .**

Sitting back against the tree branch, the figure gave a sigh, before turning towards one of the floating creatures that came to her at some silent command.

Once the creature was close enough, they pointed towards the direction of the village. "Bring her to me."

The creature did as it was told.

**. . .**

From her perch on top of the building, Kagome stretched.

It's her turn. Naruto and Kiyoshi already having gone and taken their turns. Now they're resting with Sakura…or well just sitting on their beds. But she's not surprised. Even before it was her turn, she couldn't sleep either.

With this whole mess and not knowing what to expect or who they're dealing with, it's making everyone tense and somewhat moody.

The boys, having been unable to get any proper answers out of Misa—their only current form of information—and Sakura unable to find out what caused those wounds is frustrating for them.

And she's frustrated because she really couldn't do much today except this. With a grim smile, Kagome lightly placed a hand on her chest, where the dull ache still was present, but just something of an annoyance now. Then there's this.

The pain hasn't gotten worse since that time she was sick, but she doesn't know if it's because whatever was causing is gone or not as bad, or if she's just used to the pain now, after having it for almost two days straight-

A chilled wind suddenly descended over her and Kagome immediately tensed, recognizing this feeling from earlier. So it wasn't her imagination or nerves messing with her. Something really was there.

And it's watching her again.

Shit.

Quickly recovering, Kagome once again grabbed a kunai and stood, faintly checking with her thumb that her radio was on and with her so she could call the others. Seeing that it was, she pressed the small button placed at the side of her neck. "Guys…g-."

Something slithered across her neck, and the sentence died in Kagome's throat as she tensed at the uncomfortable and mildly disgusting feeling.

Body tense, Kagome willed her eyes to look down at the thing, and almost squeaked in surprise at what she saw, before quickly jumping back as fast as she could, appearing in a blink of the eye on the other side of the building kunai in front of her.

It looked like a snake…or it resembled a snake slightly…except it had six thin almost crab like legs—three on each side—and what appeared to be gills…or fins at the edges of its long and reptilian face. It also was long…probably about a good 15 feet in length and was a pale green in color with red eyes.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing about. No.

It was the fact that the thing could fly and float through the air.

By the time she finished examining the creature, she finally came aware that during her observations, her teammates were calling her through the speaker, wanting to know why she suddenly cut off or if something was wrong. Grabbing her mouthpiece while openly gapping at this…creature Kagome shuttered out a shocked response. "I'm…I think…you guys need to get over here. Now."

"What? Kagome what are you saying, we can't-?"

Naruto's question was lost on Kagome as the creature turned its head towards her, stared, then took off flying in a direction at a fast speed.

And without hesitation, Kagome followed.

But what she didn't notice was her headset falling off in her haste, the black band cut right in half.

**. . .**

"Kagome? Kagome?"

No response came and Naruto cursed, practically slamming his finger onto his headset's button to make sure it wasn't broken and that Kagome did hear him and was replying.

But no such luck.

"Ah! Damn it!" with another string of curses that would have made Sakura punch him silly if it were any other situation, Naruto ripped the worthless equipment from his neck and glared down at it as they quickly headed towards their scouting point where Kagome was.

This, with even more bad luck, was on the other side of the village, by the edge of the forest.

The village was small. Smaller than most...but still, getting from one end of the village where they were situated to the other, where their black-haired female friend was, still took a few minutes.

Minutes they no longer had, since for the first few minutes after Kagome's sentence came through, no matter how much they tried to get Kagome to answer them, she would say nothing. Not only that, but the signal was jammed somehow, making Kagome's words sound slurred and they had to spend a few seconds trying to identify what she was telling them.

And when they finally were able to make out. 'Guys. Here now.' they immediately took off as if the devil was at their heels.

So now, you can see why he was glaring so hatefully at the useless technology. "Can't believe this!"

His words were apparently ignored, but he could tell by the irritation on his friends faces that they felt the same about the situation.

Suddenly, Kiyoshi yelled out, pointing towards the building where just a few hours ago, he was sitting, performing the same job Kagome was, but not having to deal with whatever Kagome had to.

All three of them landed on the building and looked around, but no trace of their friend was present.

"Where is she?" came Sakura's panicked tone, frantically looking around.

"I don't know…do you think she was taken?"

"No…"

Both turned towards Kiyoshi who ran towards the back edge of the building and knelt, picking something up from the ground. He held it up before turning towards the other two. "She wasn't taken, there's no sigh of fighting…but she lost this." It was her headset and it was cut in half.

"How could someone cut it off though? I mean…" Sakura's hand went to her neck, touching the headset. There's no way someone could cut it off that easily right? There was no sign of a struggle, no blood.

Kiyoshi shook his head and moved the broken headset closer to get a better look at it—to end up freezing as a scent hit his nose.

It was very faint, and he wouldn't have even smelt it if he didn't move the headset closer to his face, but it was there.

And it was familiar.

The color drained from his face, instantly knowing who it was.

_No…_

**. . .**

Kagome continued to run after the creature, keeping up with its pace easily and not taking her eyes off its back. Because this thing is probably an answer to all these questions about what's happening to this village.

And if not the problem itself, it might lead her too it.

So she can't let it get away, for the head of the village, for all those people, for Misa…

Kagome blinked as it hit her. These things. Kiyoshi and Naruto said that after Misa had calmed down she kept mumbling about the demon and floating creatures.

Kagome's eyes narrowed into a glare at the things' back. Now she's sure about it. These have to be the flying creatures Misa saw. These could be whatever is taking the people…

The creature suddenly took a wild turn towards the left, diving down to the ground and disappearing under the branches. Cursing, Kagome quickly followed, picking up her pace and did the same it did, falling through the trees and down to solid ground.

Sliding to a stop, Kagome paused and looked around, seeing no trace of the creature. "Where did it go?" while looking for her target, Kagome was able to take in her surroundings and found that she was somewhere in the middle of the forest, at the edge of a hill.

_Wait a minute._ Kagome stopped completely. "Where am I?" She's never seen this part of the forest before, even when they were passing through to get to the village.

Silence answered her and Kagome frowned, now regretting her choice to follow the damn thing to where ever it took her. She should have waited for the others… "What the hell was I thinking?"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Naruto and Sakura are going to kill me. I'm surprised they haven't been yelling at me already…" her sentence trailed off and Kagome paused again, eyes wide when she realized that the noise from her headset has been entirely too quiet. Kagome's hand flew to her neck.

And only felt skin. Her headset wasn't anywhere on her neck.

Kagome looked down; trying to look at her neck and find her headset but it wasn't anywhere. "How could I have-?"

_Something slithered across her neck, and the sentence died in Kagome's throat as she tensed at the uncomfortable and mildly disgusting feeling. _

"That snake!" yelled out Kagome. Anger coated her voice as she practically snarled in annoyance. "I can't believe that!" Kagome tossed her arms up into the air. "I'm such an idiot! What in the hell compelled me to chase after the damn thing!" she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "Just…calm down."

She nodded to herself. "Okay...it's alright…the others I'm sure got my message and I know the way I came…I can just turn around and head back till I run into the others…then we think of what to do next."

Kagome turned around to head back, but came face to face with the very creature she was following.

"Ah!" yelling back in surprise—since she didn't even sense the thing this time—Kagome took a few steps back, forgetting about the edge of the hill until she tripped backwards and fell. All the while never noticing the momentarily silver glow that surrounded her body as she fell through a glowing red barrier that flashed into visibility as soon as her back touched it.

"Crap!" was Kagome's only word of annoyance as she completely fell backwards and hit the ground, sliding on the slippery grass and vanishing into the leaves and trees.

The red barrier that broke when Kagome touched it, simmered in the dark, before pulsing a few times and the Kagome-sized hole slowly formed back together, before giving one last pulse and once again becoming invisible to the naked eye.

The snake that watched all this go on, floated there for only a moment later, before flying into the air and vanishing back to its master, its job done.

**. . .**

Sakura could only watch in growing concern as the once calm and cool-headed Kiyoshi quickly change from worried, to angered, to concerned, and back to furious, all in that order and in continuous cycle.

She has no clue what brought this sudden change either. first they were headed towards the place where Kagome was, but then as soon as they found her headset and Kiyoshi checked it out—he's suddenly had such an attitude change she's starting to consider that the fact that this isn't Kiyoshi anymore.

And now they're headed in some random direction Kiyoshi suddenly took off too, they wouldn't have followed him if they had any idea where Kagome was, but since they don't she and Naruto have been following the elder teen in hopes that where he is heading is after Kagome.

"Kiyoshi! Where are we going?"

Sakura turned her head towards her blond friend as he yelled out towards the man in front of them and tried to catch up, but with no success.

Sakura looked back towards Kiyoshi. That's another thing. She had no clue, Kiyoshi could run this _fast _without even being a ninja or had the training—or from what Kagome said—both she and Naruto are having trouble keeping up with him!

"Kiyoshi!" yelled out Naruto again, but still Kiyoshi didn't answer, only continued to head in some direction, ignoring them.

Sakura gave a nervous look towards Naruto, which he returned and ignored the sudden panic that filled her chest. She has a feeling that reason for Kiyoshi running this way is because Kagome—but that doesn't make her feel any better.

Because for Kiyoshi to run this fast and practically ignore them—it could only mean that something horrible is or will happen to their teammate.

**. . .**

After what felt like forever, Kagome finally rolled to a stop on her side, moaning in pain. Her entire body hurt and was covered with leaves, dirt and mud.

Her arm hurts the most out her wounds…she probably broke it on her fall or when she landed, her right foot and other hand seem sprained too…she can move them both slightly, but it hurts to do so. She can also feel multiple scratches from branches and rocks she received from rolling over them as she fell. And not to mention her chest.

Oh, god her chest hurts.

With another moan, Kagome slowly lifted up her still useable arm and placed it on her chest as she winced. The throbbing pain was _so much worse_. No longer was it the same small throb she's grown accustomed to here.

Oh, no. it was back full force and with a vengeance. It wasn't as bad as the first time—Kagome inwardly thanked the heavens for that—but it was pretty damn close to being like that. It continued to throb and pulse. And it was hard to breath.

It was a like a punch to the chest. Or she was trapped in some small box—because the air seemed heavy to her, but she knows it's just whatever is causing this pain and not the air itself. "Damn…I need…to get out of here."

With some struggle and will itself, Kagome was finally able to use her good arm to push herself in a half sitting, half-laying position. Her arm shook with the weight put on it—since at the moment, she couldn't put any strength into her other arm, or any other part of her body really—and she had to pause to gasp for breath.

She ignored the pain of her other injuries, it wasn't too hard. Cause the pain in her chest was so, so much worse now. When she was finally in a sitting position, Kagome used her good arm to lean against the trunk of the tree besides her and slowly used it as a support to help herself up into a standing position.

Kagome winced when her foot gave protest, but another throb from her chest quickly overshadowed it and Kagome was able to put some pressure on said sprained foot.

As soon as she was able to regain some balance on her two feet, Kagome looked around her new surroundings, forearm still on the tree in case she needed it though.

No longer was she in the small area with a cliff at the edge… no, it seemed that her descent backwards took her all the way down the hill, she now was in another yet much bigger clearing, with trees completely covering overhead, blocking out the moon and giving her barely any room to see. Kagome turned to look at the hill and frowned. there's no way she'll be able to climb it, if her foot wasn't sprained like it was, then yeah, but with her foot currently not in the best of condition—and her left arm out of commission for that matter, there is no way she'll be able to make it back up, it's too steep.

Well by herself anyway. Kagome gave a small smile in relief. She can summon Shirou and he can get her out of here and back to the others, then she can try to heal some of her wounds.

Adjusting her position slightly, Kagome pushed away from the tree with her good arm and quickly lifted up her hand to start the hand signs, but as soon as she tried to move her hand, she yelled out and winced as it throbbed in pain.

Kagome quickly let her hand drop down to her side and hissed, the once relieved smile now wiped off her face and replaced with something akin to worry. She can't move her hand into the hand signs. _Right…I sprained it in my fall._ Kagome leaned her head against the tree. "Not good." if she can't summon any help, it means she's on her own.

She can't even heal any of her wounds.

Kagome cursed her luck and the damned snake that got her into this in the first place while silently promising that if she ever finds it—mission be damned—she will kill it.

Because she knows there are more of them they could follow.

But exactly how she knows, Kagome doesn't know, and really doesn't want to find out.

So with another sigh, Kagome turned her head towards the other direction. She'll have to go this way then, and hope that it'll be able to take her back up that hill. She can't stay here that's for sure. Even though her friends are probably looking for her or even traveling through the forest, she has a feeling they won't be able to find her now that she's at the edge of some hill—said hill she didn't even know existed in this forest. Even after they did some quick recon around they didn't find this hill, so she thinks they won't be able to find her if she just sits here.

Kagome gave huff of frustration and pushed away from the tree, placed most of her weight on her good foot, then started limping in the direction away from the hill.

**. . .**

_Not good. Not good. Not good._

Was the only thought repeating itself in his head the whole time he followed Kagome's scent, trying to get to her before that…that monster could.

He continued to run, not even concerned with the fact that he's leaving Sakura and Naruto behind. They're not important at the moment, and he doesn't even care right now he's partly ruining his disguise in front of them, by using a bit more of his real speed.

Because hopefully, they think the reason he's running so fast is because he's worried. Which is actually is an understatement.

He's not worried—he's currently fucking terrified.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were keeping a tab on them…to make sure this didn't happen. Even Sesshomaru said that even though they didn't know where they were at the moment, they weren't in anyplace long enough to bring worry.

But then there's this. Apparently, she's been in grass country. Or she just came here and found Kagome.

But how?

How the hell could she have found Kagome, when he's been careful? Since they've left Konoha, he's been keeping a watch—especially after that almost kidnapping event—and nothing, _nothing_ has shown she was here.

And if she was here he would have noticed.

Because there's no way he would ever forgot her disgusting scent, or her presence. It's been burned into his mind, ever since that incident.

Ever since she took away the one person who seemed like a mother to him.

He took another large leap forward, still following Kagome's scent, and noticed that the surrounding trees were starting to become fewer and fewer. That's good…they must be getting closer.

He will not lose her again.

Seconds later, Kiyoshi jumped out and landed on the ground, looking around the small clearing they entered in. it was a small clearing, but a cliff was at the edge, leading down somewhere below the trees.

Sakura and Naruto appeared behind him a few seconds later, but he paid them or their questions any attention. Where was Kagome? Her scent ends here in this clearing, but she's nowhere to be found.

Kiyoshi took a step forward, but as soon as his foot touched the ground, a jolt of dread and electricity shot down his spine, making his defenses rise and entire body tense.

He knows this feeling.

Turning towards the direction it was coming from—which was the cliff—and ignoring his instincts that were telling him to run away, he pushed forward, stopping when he was about a foot away from the edge.

Right here. This is where Kagome's scent vanishes.

"Um…Kiyoshi what are you doing?" asked Naruto. He watched confused as the man quickly walked towards the cliff then suddenly stop and stare in midair as if he was looking for something. Following after him, he quickly walked next to Kiyoshi, stopping only once to see if he could see whatever Kiyoshi could.

But saw nothing.

Frowning, Naruto turned towards Kiyoshi then back to the air taking a step forward. "What are you looking for-?"

"Don't move!"

Pausing in fright at the sudden commanding tone, Naruto did as he was told and froze, looking towards Kiyoshi who had grabbed his jacket and pulled him back a few good feet. "h-hey! What's wrong?"

He was about to complain some more that they need to stop staring into air and find Kagome but the look Kiyoshi sent him, made him keep his mouth shut.

Kiyoshi let go of his jacket and knelt down. He picked up a rock before pointing towards the air in front of him. "This." He tossed the rock towards the air.

The rock flew through the air, but when it was in the place where Naruto was going to step into it, suddenly froze in mid-air and a bright blood red-shimmer appeared, looking almost like a mist.

Then the mist pulsed and the rock that was frozen, started smoking with electricity covering it, before being tossed back at a much faster rate towards them.

Naruto and Sakura dodged and watched with wide-eyes as it flew back and hit a large tree, making a dent in the wood and shattering the rock into rubble.

Sakura, who was silent since they started traveling through the forest, gave a shocked stutter. "What… how… what is that?" they all looked back towards the still glowing mist.

Kiyoshi only stared with growing worry and concern. "A barrier. It's a barrier."

**. . .**

Kagome leaned against another tree trying to regain her breath from the pain in her chest that just continues to hurt.

It feels like the more she heads in this direction, the more her chest starts hurting. Kagome let out a shaky breath and through narrowed eyes, looked in the direction where she was heading. She has no clue what's in the direction—if there is anything—but maybe it was a bad idea to go this way.

Kagome winced and leaned forward some. Especially because the pain is getting worse. With some difficulty, Kagome lifted her head back in to the direction she came. Maybe she should head back and just sit to wait for the others, it might take a while, but they might be able to find her.

They do have Kiyoshi. And he has a pretty amazing ability to find her wherever she may be.

The thought of her friends, made Kagome smile even in her pain and she inhaled. Then she looked back in the other direction. But what if they don't find her? She'll just be a sitting duck…

Kagome gave sigh. She has to continue.

And she did. Kagome pushed from the tree and continued her trek forward, limping through her pain and taking a break every few minutes.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared somewhere up ahead and Kagome had to pause and look away in order to not be blinded. The light died a few seconds later and Kagome looked forward—and her eyes widened in surprise, seeing up ahead, the forest seemed to glow a bright white.

Kagome picked up her pace—which wasn't much—and quickly headed towards the light, curiosity getting the better of her. But to be safe, Kagome activated her Kouyoume to look through the forest, in case someone was there.

Seeing no colors of a chakra signature, meaning no one was there Kagome continued.

Ten minutes passed till Kagome finally made it to the glowing part of the forest. She stumbled through the last of the bushes and looked up.

Her mouth dropped open in wonder seeing exactly what made this part of the forest glow.

Floating throughout the clearing were large glowing spheres, each had a small tail at the end and moved to their own beat. Making them look like they were dancing. Some were bigger than the others, and some glowed brighter but otherwise they all looked the same.

In some weird way, it reminded Kagome of fireflies the way they glowed…

Kagome turned towards the nearest glowing orb and lifted her sprained hand to touch it, but at the last moment hesitated, and not only because her hand hurt.

No, for some reason she cannot identify, that despite these things beauty, it all felt _wrong_. Like these shouldn't be here, floating aimlessly.

But why she has no clue. "What are these things?"

"You don't know? Even after everything?"

The sudden female voice made Kagome's entire body freeze cold. A sudden wave of fear settled in her stomach and Kagome had to control herself from trying to run away. _But_ _why am I afraid?_

She has nothing to be afraid of. It's just a female's voice.

But then why does her body tell her to run? _Why am I afraid of this person?_ Kagome's eyes widened. _And why didn't I sense her when I checked the area? No one was here-_

'B-bump'

Pain cut through her chest and Kagome yelled out in pain. She fell down to her knees and ignoring her sprained hand, gripped the front of her chest in a futile attempt to make the pain stop. Tears leaked out of her eyes and Kagome bit down on her lip to keep from yelling out again as she leaned forward.

'B-bump'

_Why is it so bad?_

Through her pain, Kagome was able to hear the sound of footsteps approaching her, but didn't look up due to the pain.

The woman's voice appeared again, but this time was getting closer. "Funny, I didn't think you were this stupid."

The woman's mocking tone made Kagome open her eyes slightly but she still didn't look up her, the pain keeping her from glaring at whoever insulted her.

Finally, after what seemed forever, the figure that spoke to her stopped a few feet away from her, so close that Kagome could see their shadow from where her eyes were situated on the ground.

From above where Kagome was half laying, half sitting in pain, red eyes took in the girl's condition then smirked in amusement, their hand going to their own chest and gripping the cloth there. "It seems you can feel it too. But from what I'm guessing due to your pain, you feel it in a much more painful matter than I."

At those words, Kagome's eyes that she had closed shot open. _What is she talking about? How does she know about this?_

The pain in her chest continued, but Kagome gritted her teeth and tried to ignore it, while forcing herself to look up at whoever was in front of her, her want for answers about this pain, much more important to her now.

But as soon as her silver eyes locked onto the woman's face, they widened.

Because she could have sworn she was looking straight into a mirror.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	8. Adding to the Equation

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Adding to the Equation**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**But as soon as her silver eyes locked onto the woman's face, they widened.

Because she could have sworn she was looking straight into a mirror.

* * *

**Now: **  
_What the hell is this?_

Kagome continued to stare at the woman—no reflection before her, shock and wonder bubbling within her silver orbs.

_Is this some kind of sick joke?_

She now knows why Misa reacted the way she did towards her—attacking and calling her demon—while after calming did nothing to Naruto or Kiyoshi when they confronted her.

The woman standing over her could have very well passed as herself from a short distance—hell if someone didn't know her very well, they probably could have mistaken this person as herself anyway.

_But yet…_ Kagome wondered after staring at the woman for a few more seconds. _Even if we look remarkably similar…there are some differences._

There were. Both of them had the same color hair, but the tint to it was different, instead of the dark blue she had to her own black hair, this woman had a dark purple tint, and where her skin was lightly tanned, this woman's was a porcelain—and dare she say—beautiful white. It almost seemed to glow.

And on closer inspection, Kagome could see that's the woman's features were more mature—regal almost, she could have belong to royalty or something of the sort by her emotionless expression and the way she carried herself.

Finally, the last, but probably easiest difference between them to pick out was their eyes. There could be no mistaking them from their eyes. They were a complete opposite in color.

Hers were silver, but this person's was a bright and bloody red.

Kagome had a faint passing thought as she matured, if her own features would turn out like that, because really, it was almost like looking into a future version of herself.

Or yet, maybe even an elder sister. That's another thing they could probably pull off without any sort of trouble.

She quickly shook her head of such thoughts, because really, how would it matter? What she really wants to know is who this person is, and why they look like her so much.

It's unnerving to say the least.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could escape her lips, another stab of pain shot through her chest. Yelling out in pain, Kagome dropped her head back down to the earth, forehead touching the damp grass under her as she panted and tried to regain her breath. _Damn…it…_

A chuckle sounded above her and Kagome struggled to look back up and glare, but the throbbing pain kept her from properly doing so. So instead, her attempt looked like a poor excuse of trying to furrow her eyebrows. "What's…what's…s-so, funny?"

Red eyes quickly landed on her silver, a smirk on their face. "You are. It's amusing watching you try to accomplish something you know you can't. Because you're weak."

_Because you're weak._

Kagome tensed up at those words, her eyes wide as she went ridged, before she started shaking and pure unadulterated rage flew throughout her entire body. That one sentence ignited something within her, causing her pain and just pure full out _fury_.

How dare she?

How dare this woman—this, this person, call her weak. Mock her and speak to her as if she was some child.

She is not weak. She is not just some girl who does nothing or stands around while her comrades fight; she is not some pathetic little child that can do nothing. She is Kagome, and she can fight, and she can do something.

And she will now.

With eyes flashing purple in her rage, Kagome ignored the pain in her chest and forced her head up, to glare heatedly at the woman before her, face in a sneer. "Don't you dare, mock me." she practically hissed, eyes still flashing back and forth from her Kouyoume and back.

The smirk on the woman's face fell, and Kagome felt a moment's satisfaction at that, glad to know she was able to get under the woman's skin, but it vanished when the woman's smirk returned and she knelt down to grab her chin tightly within her thin fingers. "Oh? Really Kagome, tell me why I can't. tell me why I'm unable to tell you the truth." the woman's nails suddenly pierced the skin on her chin, causing thins lines of blood to run down her neck and drop on the dirt and grass—but Kagome refused to show she felt it, despite the sudden and unexpected feeling of despair growing in her stomach.

Her capturer didn't seem to notice as she continued to speak, her smirk growing with every word that escaped her mouth and practically slithered into Kagome's ears. "Tell me, _dear_, _little, innocent,_" her nails pierced deeper into Kagome's chin when she spoke this. "Kagome. Why I can't have you understand your place. When you are nothing more than, a weak, pathetic, _excuse_ of a Miko..."

Kagome's eyes momentarily widened. _That word again-._

This time she did wince, not expecting the woman to suddenly add more pressure when the woman noticed she was no longer listening. "And even poorer excuse of a reincarnation."

Again, Kagome went still, eyes still widen, but the flashing of purple in them stopped and vanished leaving only the silver coloring. _Reincarnation? _"W-what the hell do you mean? And who the hell are you?"

"So…I was right…" the woman continued to smirk, but a thoughtful look came to her eyes as she scanned her face, seeming almost bored. "At first I thought you didn't, but it appears you have lost your memory."

"W-What?" repeated Kagome. _Lost my memory?_ In her shock and confusion she tried to pull away, but the nails in her skin held fast, preventing her from doing so and only causing more pain in the long run, so instead she tried to ask again, while thinking of a way for her to get away "And I said, who the hell are you? Why do you know my name?"

"I am Kikyo." Introduced the woman, or as she called herself, Kikyo. Kagome's thoughts on trying to escape halted for a moment, feeling a spark of familiarity at the name, as well as some fear. _Kikyo…why does that sound familiar to me…and why…_ Kagome inwardly shivered. _Does it bother me…?_

Unaware of her inward conflict, Kikyo tightened her hold once more and continued speaking, while Kagome grimaced in pain. "And as I said, you, girl, are nothing but a poor attempt at making something that went wrong, right. A _reincarnation_."

More familiarity sparked within her and Kagome gritted her teeth, trying to will away the sudden onslaught of thoughts and flashes in her mind.

"_Reincarnation." _

_Emotionless brown eyes stared at her from a few feet away, their hand reaching for something around her neck._

"_You're nothing but a pathetic reincarnation."_

"_A copy!" _

_Pain came from her shoulder as blood dribbled down the wound and into her shirt, scared emerald stared up at her and she smiled to try and give some comfort._

The sudden attack of insults hit Kagome hard, almost like a punch to the gut and she was left to feel as every single word cut into her, making her inwardly wince as sadness formed where anger once was.

"_Reincarnation!"_

"_Nothing more…nothing less…"_

_I'm just a poor attempt at making something right… _Kagome's eyes dimmed in defeat as she retreated within herself, unable to take the insults lashing at her and silver became grey and emotionless.

Seeing this, Kikyo grinned. Her eyes flashed brighter and she started laughing in victory at the picture Kagome's unmoving and defeated form made. She moved Kagome's empty eyes closer to hers. "See? You have nothing; you aren't even your own person, but a mere imitation. You have no family. No real friends. Even you're soul isn't yours! You _are_ nothing."

"_You are nothing."_

From her place inside her mind, Kagome continued to stare blankly ahead, listening as insult after insult came and went, repeated and became anew. Disappear but then come back with a vengeance. _Is that true? Am I really nothing?_

_Reincarnation! Copy! Replica!_

Her eyes continued to dim till they were a deep grey. And tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

**. . .**

"A barrier? Why is there a barrier?"

"To keep us out." Replied Kiyoshi, looking towards Sakura, as she was the one to ask the question.

Naruto looked from the still shimmering barrier to the elder male. "Well, what do we do?"

Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes at the accursed barrier, hands fisting at his sides. "We have to break it. Kagome's in there."

Both tensed, and he continued. "That barrier was put up to keep us out and trap Kagome in. She-."

As soon as the last word escaped his lips, both were running towards the barrier, their fists raised.

Surprised at their sudden actions, he could only hold up a hand in an attempt to stop them. "Wait-you'll be-!"

His warning came too late and both were sent flying back, hands smoking and burned. And unable to keep his cool at such an idiotic action—even after he showed them what happened to the rock—he glared at them from their positions on the floor. "What the hell was that? What were you two thinking?"

"Kagome's in there." came the surprisingly serious voice of Naruto after a moment of silence. The blond then winced and forced himself up, to turn and look at him with narrowed blue eyes. "That's all we need to know."

With that said, Naruto stood up, Sakura at his side and both took off, intent on attacking the barrier again, leaving a surprised and shocked Kiyoshi staring in their wake.

They, care that much about Kagome?

He watched as they were yet again tossed away, backs sliding against the earth and creating craters, hands smoking and turning angry red with burns. He watched them get right back up, grab weapons like kunai or shuriken, toss them at the barrier for the metal to fail and fly back at them giving them small cuts or slashes, but yet they continued to try and break it with continued blows.

_Kagome's in there. That's all we need to know._

They really and truly care about Kagome that much? So much where, they'll go heading in like idiots to just try and save her? That all they need to know is that she needs their help, and they'll do so without any problem?

He watched, still with a bit of shock as Naruto flew right past him and rammed into a tree somewhere behind with a grunt of pain, followed shortly by Sakura who landed a few feet to his side.

Apparently so.

_And she does for them as well._

Despite the small pang of hurt that came with the revelation, he shook his head furiously, and gave a small grin despite the situation—before heading head first into the fray himself.

It's good to know they're on the same page at least.

**. . .**

"Kagome!"

The sudden call of her name snapped Kagome out of whatever trance she was going into, and the dimming of her eyes stopped. Life slowly started to come back and when it did fully, she blinked._ What the hell was that? Why did I-?_

"Kagome!"

Another voice calling her name from somewhere behind her in the distance; interrupted her thoughts and she paused, listening. _I know those voices…it's…Kiyoshi…and Sakura…_

"Kagome! Kagome!"

_That's…Naruto…_

"Kagome are you here? Answer us! Where are you?"

Kagome blinked again, hearing the faint voices of her friends calling to her, trying to find her. Trying to help her.

_That's…right…_ flashes of everyone from Konoha, her clan, Ayame, her teammates started to appear in Kagome's head. _I'm not…nothing…_ she has them, Naruto, Kiyoshi, Sakura, Shirou, team 8 and team 10…Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune…everyone. Hell even Sasuke once upon a time ago.

She is something. She has a family. She has friends.

And last time she checked, the soul residing in _her_ body, was _hers_ and not anyone else's. She's not just some _reincarnation_.

She's Kagome Asahi. Ninja of Konohagakure and damn proud of it.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts and looking towards Kikyo, Kagome saw that she wasn't paying any attention to her, but was glaring with red annoyed eyes towards the forest behind her, still gripping onto her chin.

Taking this as her chance, Kagome quickly pulled her head out of Kikyo's grip, wincing in pain when the woman's nails left and cut her skin. Then with unsteady feet and ignoring the pain that came from her sprained foot, jumped back a few feet from the woman in front of her and went into a defensive stance.

Kikyo made a small noise of surprise when she jumped back, not expecting the sudden movement, and glared when she realized what happened. "You…"

Ignoring the word, Kagome only reached towards one of her holster and with a small inward wince, grabbed a kunai and held it out in front of her with her still useable hand, despite it being badly sprained. Because she has to do something to fight back. She can't summon any jutsu, so she has to use weapons.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" Kikyo's surprise, melted into annoyance, staring at her with almost disinterest, like she wasn't even a threat.

Kagome bristled at the dismissal, and the defiant glare was back on her face. "My name isn't girl. It's Kagome Asahi. Ka-go-me. As-ahi" She motioned towards the headband resting on her neck. "And I'm a Konoha ninja."

Kikyo's eyes momentarily went towards her neck, then stared at the headband as if just barely noticing it was there. Then they narrowed. _Konoha Nin. I was lied to then-. _Her hands fisted.

Kagome unaware to Kikyo's thoughts continued speaking. "Now answer my questions. You're the one who's been attacking and kidnapping all these people right?"

Kikyo stopped her thoughts and turned her attention back to the glaring girl. "Why do you care, reincarnation?"

"I'm not some reincarnation!" interrupted Kagome swiftly, sick of Kikyo calling her that like she was, treating her like she wasn't anything at all. "Why are you doing this? What are you after?" she paused, considering something for a few seconds before resuming. "And are you working for Orochimaru?"

Kikyo stared at her for a minute or two, before smirking again. "I have no clue who this 'Orochimaru' you speak of is, and as for why I'm doing this, it's to get something of mine back."

_So Orochimaru is out of the picture at least…but what is she talking about…getting something back? _A quick chill descended over Kagome and she shivered, but continued to keep up her defensive position. "What…are you after?" she finally asked a bit warily.

Kikyo smirked and Kagome suddenly felt something wrap around her body. Looking down, Kagome found that a few of those snake like creatures had wrapped themselves around her entire body, keeping both her arms pinned at her sides and legs, stuck together. Kagome hissed in pain as her body protested and tried to move but her body wouldn't listen to her. It continued to remain still.

She was paralyzed from the neck down. _How?_

Kagome looked back up towards the smirking Kikyo, and felt a wave of dread wash over her.

**. . .**

All three of them flew back, each either creating yet another sliding crater in the ground, or hitting the trunk of a tree.

From his spot on the ground, Kiyoshi gave a furious curse, and pushed himself up in a sitting position with a hiss of pain. he looked down at his burning and smoking hand, narrowing his eyes at the seared flesh, and ignored the fact that the illusion on his hands were fading, revealing his claws time to time. _How are we going to break this damn thing? _

They've tried everything. They've used jutsu, weapons, hands, and feet. They've tried attacking at the same time and attacking constantly in an order.

Hell, they've even attempted calling out to Kagome, hoping that maybe wherever she is on the other side of this barrier, she's somewhere close and maybe if she can hear them, will follow their voices back and try and get through.

But they didn't get any answering calls back, and nothing else is working. _And nothing probably will._ he thought bitterly, eyes back on the red shimmering barrier as he recalled the times when he's come in contact with one of her barriers.

And every time, no matter what was done, the barrier would remain steady and glimmering, as if mocking them that they couldn't get through.

Looking down at his hands, and seeing his claws come into view, he flexed them, and they grew a few inches in size, shimmering with their own small green light and looked back towards the barrier.

If he knew his powers would work, he'd use them to break the barrier, but they won't. Despite the fact that Kikyo is no longer what you would call a 'good' priestess, her powers still have the ability to purify his own, and thus making his attacks useless.

So he's pretty much stuck with brute strength. He looked back towards the two slowly getting up from their fallen down positions behind him. While hoping that maybe, whatever Sakura and Naruto can do might break the barrier.

With a poorly concealed growl, he shook his burning hands, and the illusion appeared back on his hands. Glad his hands were now human looking; he stood and glared at the barrier not intending to give up even if things are looking grim.

They have to get through this barrier.

Because otherwise, if they don't, Kagome's a goner.

**. . .**

Kagome continued to try and struggle, but it was no use, any part of her body from the neck down wouldn't move, she was completely paralyzed. _What the hell is this? How did she…_

Kagome's thoughts trailed off and she stared down at the snakes, eyes narrowed. _It must be this things…it would also explain how the people are taken…these things make them paralyzed and when they can't move…they take them away._

Kagome inwardly cursed and looked back up towards her enemy, who was currently walking towards her with a glowing red hand. "w-what are you planning?" yelled out Kagome, trying to struggle against the snakes holding her.

"I already told you. Taking back something of mine."

"Of yours?" repeated Kagome.

Kikyo gave a nod and stopped walking; only an arm's length away from where Kagome was standing trapped within her soul-collectors. Then she lifted her glowing hand and placed it a few inches over Kagome's chest. _And I'll finally finish what I couldn't last time._

Still in her state of paralyzation, Kagome could only blink her eyes confused at what Kikyo was talking about. _What is she talking about-?_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when the red glow that covered Kikyo's hand, suddenly spread from her hand and headed towards her chest before surrounding it and her whole body.

After a few seconds, the glow finally began to slowly fade away leaving Kagome blinking in confusion at what—or what didn't happen. _Did something-_

'B-bump'

Searing pain, much worse than she ever felt before suddenly cut through her chest, right where the red glow faded away—also where the pain in her chest continued to come from—and she did the only thing she could in her condition and current state of pain.

She screamed.

**. . .**

An agonized scream suddenly pierced through the quiet night, making the current members of team 7, freeze.

Because they know that scream. It's Kagome's.

Not even a second passed, before all three headed towards the barrier, attacking it again in a furious attempt at trying to get to their friend.

**. . .**

When her screamed finally died down, Kagome was faintly aware of the fact that something was wrong and she was started to feel faint. _What's…wrong…with me…?_

She could barely hold up her head, and her eyes feel heavy…it's as if she hasn't slept for days when that's not true at all. Kagome felt her head slowly drop forward, unable to keep it up any longer. _What's happening? I…I feel weak. It's almost like my strength is being taken away…_

Slowly a bright light started to form in front of her and Kagome blinked a few times, trying to see through the blur that was her vision to look at the light. And with what strength she could, she realized that the light…

…was coming_ out of her_.

_What?_ Kagome gave a slow blink, trying to figure out through her sluggish mind what was happening. As she stared down at the light coming out of her though, Kagome noticed something strange about it. _It's like the glowing spheres…_

Even though she was drowsy it still clicked and Kagome's eyes widened by a small margin. _What if…it is like the glowing spheres? _Then that means Kikyo took those ones too and is trying to take hers now. _I can't let her take mine…I won't let her…_

"_It's mine! She can't have it! It's mine!"_

Despite the growing exhaustion, Kagome attempted to struggle as her eyes slowly drifted closed against her will. "I…can't…lose it…"

Hearing the mumble, Kikyo turned towards the girl, hand still in front of Kagome's chest as she waited for the rest of the soul to come out. But as she watched Kagome, her eyes widened, noticing a faint glow of silver that slowly started to cover Kagome's form.

"_I won't die! I won't give it up-!"_

Shocked, Kikyo attempted to pull her hand back but before she could, Kagome's eyes flew open, but no longer were they silver.

They were blue.

"It's mine!" yelled out Kagome as the silver glow covering her body exploded outward as a wave of energy.

Unable to dodge, or move away fast enough, Kikyo was caught in the explosion of energy and yelled out in pain as she was tossed back, roughly against the tree, while her soul collectors holding Kagome, vanished into dust.

Hitting the trunk of the tree with a large bang, Kikyo gave a yell and slid down, holding her now crumbling shoulder and arm with her left hand as the souls started to leave her body.

**. . .**

"**Rasengan!" **

The blue swirling ball of chakra hit the red barrier, but after a few seconds of struggling, won and sent it and it's blond user flying back. Landing with a thump Naruto winced and coughed up dirt. Cursing his luck and inability to break the damn barrier holding his friend.

Kagome stopped screaming, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a good thing.

From in front of him, Sakura had adjusted the remains of her dark pink fingerless gloves—now filled with burned holes, and colored black in some places, while the spots where her skin showed through the holes was red and blistered—and was now running towards the barrier again, her hand glowing as she prepared another one of her punches. "out of our way!" she yelled frustrated as her hand hit the barrier, but like Naruto's Rasengan, it paused for a few seconds, pulsed then sent her too flying back, the knuckles of her gloves now gone..

She landed with her own cough of dirt and dust, before forcing herself on her knees and panted. "What…kind of barrier is that?"

Getting up from his spot on the ground after just attacking, Kiyoshi gave a growl of annoyance, glaring at the barrier he just ran at and shaking his smoking hand. "A damn strong one."

All three jumped up, preparing to attack again—because they are not giving up on Kagome—but right before they were going to run, something they sensed made them stop.

Something very powerful.

Before they could even utter a warning to their teammates, a wave of silver energy appeared and headed towards them at a fast rate.

As the wave came towards them all three attempted to cover their faces from harm and prepared themselves for pain—

—but it never came.

Instead of feeling pain as the wave of silver light practically rammed into them, they felt warm, warm and comfortable.

_It feels…so nice..._ Unable to help herself, Sakura lowered her arms and let them drop to her sides, the thought of protecting herself now completely forgotten in the warmth enveloping her. She gave a small contented sigh and closed her eyes, just basking in the feelings that came over her.

It calmed her down. Made her feel like she had nothing to worry about…that nothing was wrong…

She's sure if she were to lie down on the grass right now, she'd fall asleep instantly.

As sudden as the silver light came though, it quickly vanished, leaving nothing but a small tingling feeling all over their bodies before that too vanished merely a second later.

A few moments passed, before each opened their eyes and blinked, confused at what just happened.

Naruto looked at his friends, but seeing that none of them was going to speak, did so himself. "Okay. What the hell was that just now?"

Sakura attempted to reply, but a large pulsating sound interrupted her. They turned towards the source to watch, completely flabbergasted as the barrier—the one they couldn't even scratch—pulsed a few times, shimmer, then completely break apart into small little things of dust and vanish.

As shocked as they were about the barrier and the light neither was willing to take this miracle for granted—because all three of them took off down the hill, heading to help Kagome.

**. . .**

As the souls continued to leave her body, Kikyo glared at the girl currently lying unconscious on the floor across the clearing, having fallen down now that the soul collectors holding her up are gone. _How dare she do this to me?_

Forcing herself up into a standing position, Kikyo gripped the trunk of the tree with her good arm, while trying to stop the rest of the souls from leaving, but having little success, due to the fact that her right shoulder and most of her right arm was gone. Cursing under her breath, Kikyo quickly headed as fast as she could towards Kagome to finish what she started.

"I cannot let this opportunity go!" she's so close…just a few feet away from finally getting back her soul after all these years of waiting, searching, looking. She's so close to having everything she's wanted.

She can't lose it now.

More and more souls continued to leave her body, slowing her down and making her weaker, but Kikyo pushed forward, trying to get to Kagome who was even closer now. And without any soul collectors—who her damnable reincarnation destroyed—she will continue to weaken until she can regenerate and form more of them.

She was only an arm's length away when she felt it—someone was coming…and from the way it seemed, there were three of them. Cursing, Kikyo pulled back her hand, taking a few steps back. If she tries to take it now in her condition, she'll never make it out alive.

Accepting the reluctant truth, Kikyo gave one last curse, and scathing glare towards her unconscious reincarnation, currently dead to the world, before quickly walking back and leaving with what souls she still has left in her. _Don't you forget this, reincarnation. I will get back my soul._

**. . .**

They found her about ten minutes later, in the middle of a large clearing a good few yards away from the large hill they ran down, lying on her side unconscious and with very slow breathing. "Kagome!"

As soon as they saw her, both Sakura and Naruto flew forward towards the girl, but Kiyoshi stood frozen, with eyes wide staring at the girl.

_She's alive. Thank god. _

It took all his will power to remain standing in his spot, instead of falling down on his knees and practically bawling up to the heavens in thanks.

_Kikyo didn't take her soul, Kagome's still here with us. She's save now-. _

"Kiyoshi!"

Sakura's yell snapped him out of his shock, and he shook his head, quickly running over towards the trio. "Yeah? Sakura how is she?"

From in front of him, with her hands glowing green with healing chakra and positioned over Kagome's still form, Sakura gave a slightly shaky sigh. "It's not fatal…but it's bad. Pretty bad." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, from relief of worry he has no clue, it could be both. "Her left arm is broken pretty badly…and her right ankle and wrist also have pretty bad sprains." She looked back down. "She has multiple cuts and bruises all over her body, and small puncture wounds around her chin…"

She trailed off and Kiyoshi looked from Sakura towards Kagome—who was now on her back, thanks to them moving her to get a better look at her—to see that Sakura was right, Kagome was in some pretty bad condition, but not only did wounds cover her person, but dirt, mud, leaves and blood did as well. Making Kagome's condition look even worse. "How did she get all these wounds?"

During his inspection, Sakura gave another sigh. "I think she got most of them from falling…" she looked up to meet both the males' stares. "She must have not seen the hill—or most likely was pushed down it. The broken arm and sprains are from when she landed or was rolling down and—" she winced. "—hit something, like a rock or tree, while the cuts and bruises are from branches and smaller rocks she ran over…" Sakura suddenly bit her lip, turning to look back down at Kagome. "While the puncture wounds…are from someone grabbing her chin and using their nails pierce the skin…"

Naruto and Kiyoshi tensed before the elder male looked back down towards Kagome's prone form. "Can you do anything?"

Sakura nodded, moving her glowing hand over some of the cuts on Kagome's broken arm. "yeah, I can heal all her wounds except for her broken arm…it's too bad to be done in one setting…that one is going to take a while. But after a few days…a week tops and it should be better if things go well."

Naruto who was sitting in front of Kagome and had placed Kagome's head in his lap, looked up at Sakura's mention of someone causing the wounds on her chin, and finally spoke when Sakura finished speaking. "What…do you think exactly happened?"

Kiyoshi, who had sat down in the middle of Sakura and Naruto, gave a nervous twitch of his hand that thankfully went unnoticed by the others. He looked at the two of them, saw their nervous and worried expressions—they already know and have an idea of what happened, but don't want to say anything.

He gave an inward sigh, looking back down to Kagome. "It was the killer and kidnapper we all know that. They also were the one to cause that barrier."

Both stiffened and Naruto gave him another narrowed eye stare, but it wasn't out of anger or contempt, instead it was one of thought. "We…know who did it. But what happened? I mean…" he looked back down to Kagome and sighed. "…_what_ happened…between Kagome and the killer? We heard her yell remember? Before it suddenly died off…" he looked around, glaring at the surrounding trees. "And if Kagome is here and alive, that means the killer couldn't get her, but then where is the killer?" Naruto blinked, "shouldn't they be here or something?"

"Not if they got away." Spoke up Sakura, moving to another section of cuts on Kagome's left leg.

Naruto nodded, but still not looking convinced, replied to Sakura the same thoughtful look on his face, but Kiyoshi was no longer paying attention to the conversation, instead was focusing on what Naruto said previously. _He's right. Where is Kikyo?_

He looked up, scanning the area in case that somehow, Kikyo was watching them from the shadows, but there was no sign of the clay priestess.

She was gone.

Like she was never here in the first place.

But that's a complete and utter lie; he can smell Kikyo all over this place. She was here and she saw Kagome.

But the thing is, where is she now and why did she leave?

For as long as he can remember, Kikyo has always wanted to take Kagome's soul, whether it be just some off-handedly spoken sentence, to the attack she did that day, she's wanted it, and wouldn't waste any opportunity to try and get it.

And this time, Kagome was badly injured and could barely do anything. So why did Kikyo not take her soul? He's thankful she didn't, he's glad Kagome is safe, but this is bugging him, because this is something Kikyo would not do, she would not just see Kagome in her weak state then leave.

No, she would take full advantage of it and take Kagome's soul.

_So why didn't she? _

He narrowed his eyes. The only way is if something prevented her from taking Kagome's soul, if something happened and interfered—so much so that she even had to leave, but what—

—_that light. _

His eyes widened. The light. That had to be it… that could be the only thing that prevented Kikyo from taking Kagome's soul. _But—_ it clicked and he looked down at Kagome, eyes still wide, understanding what the light was, and why it made him and the others feel as comfortable as they did.

That light was Kagome's miko powers. They weren't the usual blue but they were her miko powers. It couldn't have been anything else.

They saved her. Again.

He blinked, putting the situation together like a puzzle. If her powers saved her, then that means Kikyo must have tried to take Kagome's soul again—it would explain the yell—but like last time Kagome's powers activated in defense to stop Kikyo.

And knowing she couldn't do anything else at time, in risk of being purified, Kikyo left.

It all makes sense.

Kiyoshi lifted his eyes away from Kagome's face in his realization and looked towards the other two, who had lapsed into silence without any answers. He can't tell them this. They can't know anything of Kagome's past and who she really is, or who the killer is.

No matter how much they care for Kagome.

"Sakura's most likely right." both looked up at him and he nodded towards the pink haired girl. "The killer probably escaped." He motioned with his hand to Kagome again. "Even in her condition Kagome would fight off the killer, and she isn't weak. It's possible Kagome was able to get a pretty bad wound on them and they fled."

Both nodded in agreement and went back into silence, Sakura still healing Kagome's wounds and Naruto still holding Kagome's head in his lap.

Sighing, Kiyoshi adjusted his position, watching as Kagome's cuts slowly weaved back together, but she remained unresponsive. No movement, not even a twitch of the eye…His eyebrows furrowed suddenly. "Hey, Sakura."

A small hum from beside him, told him Sakura was listening so he continued, still staring at Kagome as she breathed in and out slowly. "When…will Kagome wake up? Do you know?"

Sakura paused for a few seconds, the expression on her face telling him she was thinking, before she turned her head towards him, mouth set in a small smile. "I'm not exactly sure if I'm right, but she should be awake by tomorrow night in the latest…" she looked back down to her work, finished with the cuts and now working on Kagome's sprains. "She didn't hit her head at all on her way down, and none of these wounds are close to fatal, so she should be awake pretty quickly."

An amused grin suddenly made its way onto her face. "She'll be a bit groggy though, and tired I bet. She also won't be able to use her left arm for a few days either."

Naruto suddenly snorted, before full out laughing. "T-That's going to be funny. G-Good thing Kagome can perform one-handed jutsu…otherwise, I'm positive she'd be mad about being unable to do any jutsu."

Sakura, still grinning, nodded in agreement. "Yeah…but she might try to anyway. She can be so stubborn sometimes."

Kiyoshi couldn't help but grinning at that, knowing just how stubborn Kagome could be. _You have no idea. _

The sudden recall of memories of Kagome in the past, made him pause, before sigh and turn his head away, feeling downhearted at how things are now.

_She's not that Kagome anymore. Maybe is somewhat personality wise, but that's about it, otherwise, she's not Kagome Higurashi…_

From the corner of his eyes, he watched the three of them and how Sakura and Naruto continued to joke and talk about Kagome and how stubborn she could be, or the instances she's helped them—and suddenly felt out of place. Like he didn't belong there, or that he was interrupting something when nothing was going on.

Kagome wasn't even interacting with them. She's just lying there. _But even then, she fits the picture with them… _his eyes lowered sadly.

_Our group used to be like that. Each of us fitting together easily. No matter now mismatched to everyone else we looked. Our group was like family…_

…_but now that group is broken. And Kagome fits with another family— _

Quickly turning his eyes away before he could think any farther on the subject, he quickly stood gaining the attention of the two next to him. Coughing nervously he turned away and started walking towards the tree in front of them. "Wh-while you're healing her, I'm going to look around the area, it might give us some clues as to where the killer went." _and where she's going now._

As he examined the tree, he could feel Naruto's and Sakura's curious stares but forcefully ignored them, continuing his scanning, hoping he could find a trace or clue of where Kikyo will go next.

If he can find where, he can tell Sesshomaru and the others. Then they can corner the clay priestess and finally end her.

So they won't have to worry anymore—so they can finally get their Kagome back. And things can go back to normal, like they should have been. Things can be made right.

_Because how things are…aren't good._

He sighed and rested his hand on the tree's trunk. _Kikyo's planning something. I know it. Why else would she be on the move constantly for a few months, then suddenly stop here in grass country and cause all these killings and kidnappings?_

He frowned. _It doesn't make any sense…what is she after? Souls? Trying to just cause panic? What?_

He sighed again, finding nothing and decided to move to the other side of the tree, away from Sakura's and Naruto's gazes. _Not only that, but Kagome's been hurt again. And by Kikyo this time._ He fisted his hand enough to draw blood, but didn't notice until he felt something drip down his hand. Releasing his hand, he watched as the wounds healed, frustrated. _Some guardian I am._

He gritted his teeth and punched the tree, not caring that he just left a large fist sized dent in the wood. _I couldn't even notice the signs! I mean, now that I know, it makes complete sense that Kikyo was causing this!_

The red-eyed demon and floating creatures that Misa spoke of clearly would be Kikyo and her soul collectors! The kidnappings and even the murders could lead up to her!

even if rare, the times that they've been able to get a real lock Kikyo, sometimes she's been known to have demon followers…she could have had a demon perform the killings. He had his suspicions when they first got the mission, but didn't think it could be one, because they've been keeping tabs on most of the demons still here, to make sure that something like Naraku doesn't happen again.

…but now he's sure. It has to be a demon… there are a few rouges that could escape the lookouts…or some that they never found in the first place… she could also be hiding some…

But the only problem is what kind of demon is doing this? The type of slash made is rare…few demons can make that kind of slash, himself and Sesshomaru included in that list…

And most of those demons are on their side, so wouldn't side with Kikyo…

While the small remainder left, are dead.

He shook his head, and went back to scanning the tree and area to find nothing that could give them any clues. _Not good…but I'm going to have to send a message to Sesshomaru as soon as we get back Konoha. He needs to know that Kikyo's finally made a move…even if it was not planned. The fact that she knows where Kagome is now is bad._

With an inward sigh, he turned and started walking back to Naruto and Sakura and just in time too, for as soon as he made a move to speak and ask how Kagome was, Sakura looked up at them with a bright grin. "I finished! It took a bit longer because I wanted to make sure I could steady Kagome's arm enough that while we travel back it doesn't get worse…but at the same time, make sure I wasn't over healing it and cause it to heal wrong."

She frowned, letting her hand drop. "But as soon as we get back to the village, we need to wrap and splint her arm, otherwise no matter what I do, it will get worse."

Both boys nodded and Sakura stood, looking between the two. "So which one of us is going to carry-."

"I will." interrupted Kiyoshi, quickly bending down and gently lifting up Kagome bridal style, with her still broken arm placed on her stomach.

Blinking, Naruto got up and stared at Kiyoshi, "are you sure? Out of all of use, you were the one that got tossed back the most from that barrier-."

"I'm can carry her." repeated Kiyoshi, grinning and motioning down to Kagome with his chin. "See, I'm fine. Not tired. Let's just get her back to the village before her arm gets any worse."

With two identical sighs of defeat, both his teammates nodded before they all took off, back towards the hill to head back to the village.

**. . .**

From her place within the tree branches, Kikyo narrowed her eyes in annoyance, leaning her back against the branch as she waited for her shoulder and arm regenerate with the souls she had with her. It was a slow process, but necessary if she wants to get back to her normal self to go after her reincarnation again. _The annoying girl…_

She looked towards her shoulder and watched as it slowly started to reform, covering up the hole made there. _But I guess part of it was my fault. I forgot about her miko powers and was too hasty in trying to get my soul back. _

She looked down at her hand, where a red glow formed seconds later. _When I went for my soul, I must have accidentally activated her abilities at the same time, which is what caused that outburst. _She fisted her hand and the glow disappeared. _I also shouldn't have went by myself, I should have had him come with me...then I wouldn't have had to worry about those intruders, and I'd have my soul by now._

Her face changed into a frown, and she narrowed her eyes again. Newly summoned soul collectors flew around her and the tree she was in, while souls floated nearby. _But now, I know where she is, and from the looks of it, she's a Konoha ninja and apparently has been one for a while…which reminds me…_

"Kikyo-sama."

At the sudden female voice, Kikyo turned her red eyes towards the direction it came from, to see a small shadow and pair of golden eyes staring back at her. Glaring at the newcomer, her frown deepened. "What are you doing here? Where is he? Why has he not come?"

The figure bowed their head low to the ground. "He could not make it. So he set me instead. What is it you need?"

Annoyed, the clay priestess sneered at the figure, "I do not require _you_. I require your master. He is the one I need, for apparently he has lied to me and must pay the consequences."

At once, the golden eyes looked back up, and red flecks flashed into the eyes as the figure asked, "Lied to you, Kikyo-sama? You know he would never-."

"Don't you dare, try to protect him." Kikyo hissed, her eyes narrowing at the figure. In her anger, the soul collectors around her suddenly shot forward towards the figure, wrapping around their body before bringing them closer to Kikyo. "I know the truth now. And it makes sense, why after so much searching, we could not find it. When just now, it appeared and from the very place, he _said was nothing_! After all I've done for him, he dares to try to lie to me? And for this long?"

The soul collectors stopped a few feet away from the tree she was sitting in, while the figure being squeezed and stuck in their grip, tried to wiggle free with no such luck.

The moon passed overhead just then, revealing the figure to be in fact a large wolf with fur the color of a fiery red, all except for half of the left front leg, which was colored gold all the way down to the paw.

"you will listen to me" continued Kikyo, staring the defiant wolf in the eye, that despite struggling to get free, was glaring at her with all the power she could summon in her golden red flecked eyes. "And you _will bring him_ _here_."

With that said, she moved her hand to the side, and listening, her soul collectors tossed the wolf back and into the trunk of a tree. The red wolf landed roughly on the ground and Kikyo smirked. "Do you understand me, Akane?"

Akane got up on her feet, and with furious eyes, nodded before turning around and vanishing the way she came.

Once she was unable to sense the wolf, Kikyo lifted up her hands, summoning a soul collector to her. _Now that that has been taken care of…time to think of a way to deal with my reincarnation. _

A frown was back on her face as she thought. _She's in Konoha, and the village is too big for me to attack it alone. Even with all that I have…_

"_Are you working for Orochimaru?"_

The flashback made her pause, but the hatred she can recall in Kagome's voice when she said that name made her smirk, getting an idea. _I may not…but maybe he does._ Turning back to the soul collector, and summoning the others to her, her smirk increased, and her eyes flashed. "Bring me any information of this 'Orochimaru' my little reincarnation speaks so hatefully of."

Then with a flick of her wrist, she sent her soul collectors away, and listening to her orders, each flew off in a separate direction, intent on getting what it is their master wants.

Once alone again, Kikyo leaned back farther into the branches, looking up at the dark sky with poorly concealed disinterest at what they looked like.

A ruffle coming from besides the tree she was in a few minutes later caught her attention and she directed her eyes towards it, to see a familiar black figure, standing there and waiting. Smiling she motioned with her hand for them to come forward. "Ah, it's good to see you, I've wondered when you'd be back from you're little game."

No answer came, but she didn't expect one at times like this, the only time she allows him to speak is when he's killing…but even then, it probably could barely be considered speaking.

Turning her eyes away and back to the sky, she couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she let her arm dangle at her side, thinking over how quickly things have changed. "Things are getting pretty interesting; don't you think so, Inuyasha?"

The figure made no move to comment, but their eyes opened, revealing a dull golden yellow.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	9. The Broken Seal

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Broken Seal**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Turning her eyes away and back to the sky, she couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she let her arm dangle at her side, thinking over how quickly things have changed. "Things are getting pretty interesting; don't you think so, Inuyasha?"

The figure made no move to comment, but their eyes opened, revealing a dull golden yellow.

* * *

**Now: **  
_Why hasn't she woken up? _

From his spot besides a sleeping Kagome, Kiyoshi watched the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed but remained dead to them.

_It's been five days. _

Five days. Five entire days. Four more than she should have been asleep.

_Why won't she wake up? _

Worry gnawed at his insides, and from his place from behind his folded hands, he looked over his fingers to scanned Kagome's form for what felt like the 1000th time, trying to find what is making Kagome stay asleep for as long as she had, trying to locate the cause for her constant sleep.

But there is nothing.

Nothing is physically wrong with Kagome, except for her left arm that is in a sling, still broken from her fall—but her other wounds; all those are healed and gone.

And there is nothing else that could cause this. Sakura has performed numerous checks and physicals, sometimes more than once to try and figure out what is wrong, to again come up with nothing.

Nothing.

He's starting to hate that word.

Growling low in his throat, he adjusted his position—no longer sitting cross-legged but now with his right leg drawn up to his chest so he could rest an arm on his knee—and sighed, still watching Kagome while Sakura and Naruto are out scouting the village and nearby forest.

It's become sort of a new routine, they take turns—two will go out to scout, and one will stay to watch Kagome for any possible changes.

And it's his turn now.

Will be till they have to come back, then when they do, Sakura will do another check up on Kagome—as well as she can anyway—and the whole thing will continue till they can get back to Konoha for Tsunade to check upon Kagome.

_If only we can go back sooner._

They all want to. Naruto, Sakura, and he himself all want to head back to Konoha, so Kagome can be checked out there, where they have better equipment to see what's wrong with her, and have better medicine that may be able to help her wake up. He also needs to send a message to Sesshomaru and the others as soon as they get back, telling them of what happened and Kagome's condition.

But they're on a mission, and can't abandon it until they are sure that the cause of these people's troubles is gone—well, he knows it is, but can't say anything, on risk of revealing who he is and what he knows.

He sighed. The only good thing is that when it was his turn to head out on guard duty, when he looked around for anymore trace of Kikyo, he could find none. Her scent is old. She hasn't been back here.

Probably won't be back either. If what he thinks is right, then Kikyo might not show herself for a while, especially if Kagome was able to hit her with her miko abilities. _I hope Kagome did. The damn clay bitch deserves it. After all, she's done and who she's hurt. _

Everyone in the inu-tachi and their allies, they lost two very important members that night because of Kikyo.

Sakura and Naruto. Having to see Kagome in such a weak state, not responding. Not moving, just breathing. Looking like she was just asleep, when it's far from that.

Then there are all these people, and much more he's not aware off. _If only Kagome could have turned her into dust. That would be so much better. It's bad knowing she's out there, but it'd be better if I knew that part of her was just dust in the wind._

He gave a grin at that, finding it funny and wishing it was true. _Then all we'd have to worry about is getting a broom to sweep her away…_

During his musings the door to their room opened and he looked up but already knowing who it was—being used to their scents and all, just nodded and gave a small wave of acknowledgement.

Both nodded back, and walked over taking their seats on the other side of Kagome's bed, both quieter than usual and much more serious, since Kagome's inability to wake up. "Anything?"

Lifting his eyes from Kagome and to the blond across from him, he shook his head. "No, everything is the same. She hasn't done anything but breath."

Sakura, next to Naruto sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What's wrong with her? I've done so many checks on her, and there's nothing there…her chakra network is fine…everything is fine…she didn't hit her head at all…there's nothing wrong with that either…it's like she's just sleeping…" with another shaky sigh, Sakura looked up at them with watery eyes, worried for Kagome. "I'm a medic-nin right? I should be able to at least see what's wrong with her!"

After her yell, Sakura closed her eyes tightly and placed a hand over her eyes, frustrated at herself.

Kiyoshi looked away and to the side, not knowing what is wrong with Kagome either but having a small idea of what caused the black haired girl's mysterious condition. Kikyo. Something she did must have caused this…

But what? She didn't take Kagome's soul, if she did Kagome wouldn't be breathing as she is, no Kagome would be dead.

So it couldn't be that.

Could something she did perhaps mess with Kagome's miko abilities? If so what? What could make Kagome end up like this-?

Getting a headache, he shook his head and leaned back against his arms, looking up at the ceiling as if it could help him. "We…might just have to wait..."

He felt twin gazes turn towards him and stare and he sighed again, closing his eyes in frustration. "We might have to wait…for her to wake up…I don't know what is causing this…or why Kagome in such a condition…but until we can get back to Konoha…we'll have to wait…and just hope she'll wake up."

"Yeah…" was Naruto's slow reply. "And it's just a few more days till we can head back…that demon hasn't come back…and no more kidnappings or killings have happened."

Kiyoshi nodded again, showing he heard. "As long as no more happen, we'll be able to leave in two days to head back. Then we can see if Tsunade-sama can see what's up with Kagome." he highly doubts it, since what he thinks caused it isn't something physical. But it doesn't hurt to hope.

Two nods of agreement came after his sentence, but no one spoke after, either to worried, or tired to even try.

**. . .**

"How is she?"

Jumping at the unexpected voice, Sakura quickly turned and moved her hand towards her kunai pouch expecting an enemy.

But instead, came face to face with the elder of the village, looking extremely worried and concerned. Giving a sigh, Sakura forced a smile on her face, removed her hand from her pouch, and relaxed, looking back towards Kagome. "The same…her condition hasn't changed…"

From behind her, the elder's face changed to one of slight pity, while walking closer to look down at Kagome. "Ah…I see."

Few moments of silence passed as neither person spoke, before the elder quickly interrupted it, ringing his hands nervously together. "I…am sorry."

Sakura's head shot up at the apology and turned wide eyes towards the elder, shocked, while said man quickly continued his apology. "That your friend is in such a condition. It was because of our problem that she is in such…" he suddenly sighed, continuing. "Such a kind young woman…"

"It's alright." came Sakura's reply before he could apologize anymore for something that was not his fault. "You don't have to be sorry. It's our mission." Sakura smiled towards him, "as ninja, we understand that things like this may or will happen. Please don't feel sorry for something we are very aware of."

The pink haired girl ran a hand through her hair; "besides, we couldn't have known this was going to happen to her." she shrugged off handedly, but her eyes showed a sadness she tried to hide. "But Kagome's strong. She won't let this stop her. She'll be fine."

The man besides her smiled sadly and nodded. "I guess you're right young lady, but still, I am sorry for what happened." he shook his head smiling brighter than Sakura's seen since they've arrived a week ago. "And I can only hope that your friend wakes up soon."

Sakura could only nod in agreement. _I hope so too. Just one more day…_

**. . .**

The sound of a brush moving against paper was the only sound in the large room, where one blond woman sat behind a desk, writing. _There._

Finishing the form for that particular event, Tsunade signed her name at the bottom before moving said piece of paper towards a pile at the far end of the left side of the desk, not even looking up from the next pile of papers waiting for her to look over. _That's done…but now…_

Her eyes scanned the mission report, but paused at which mission report it was and who it involved.

Team 7—the attempt of Sasuke Uchiha's retrieval and scouting mission. Status: failure.

With a sigh, Tsunade lowered the paper back on her desk, still gripping the ends of it with her fingers and closed her eyes. _I wonder how they are…_

It's been about a week since they've left for the grass country mission. She's gotten no scrolls for help or anything reporting something bad has happened, which is good. She bit her lip. But then, Kagome's the only one who could send out a scroll fast enough to request help.

So really, if something bad happened to Kagome, then there's no way they'd be able to ask for help.

Furiously shaking her head, Tsunade practically slammed the paper down on her desk and released it, gritting her teeth. _Nothing has happened to them…they're fine. Team 7 is fine._

She hopes so anyway.

That team is like one big target. Two of the current four being wanted by someone or another.

Kagome for Orochimaru. And Naruto for Akatsuki. Even though at the moment, things seem pretty calm.

_Maybe I should just keep them in the village…even if nothing has happened yet. _Placing her brush down by the inkpot, Tsunade leaned her chin on her cheek and stared at the side window overlooking the village. Akatsuki has apparently been suffering some trouble, and Orochimaru, well Orochimaru seems to have paused for a momentarily break after his attempt at getting Kagome failed.

But really for how long?

Orochimaru has always been determined to get what he wants. Not stopping until he gets it. Just look at what he did to get Sasuke. From sneaking into Konoha to sending out some of his men to escort him back, Orochimaru did that all to retrieve Sasuke and get him into sound.

And right now, Kagome is what he wants.

But why? Why does Orochimaru want Kagome so bad—to the point he's tried to get her twice? Is it because of the mark he put on her skin? Even though it was by accident and she was protecting Sasuke? Or maybe is that the reason, because she saved Sasuke and risked so much to do so he wants her?

Or maybe, did he see something in Kagome like he did in Sasuke, and wants to try and make her on his side, saw something about her abilities he wants for himself?

Tsunade's hands fisted. That's probably the biggest reason. Kagome's abilities…are different. She's never said anything about it, or really grazed over the subject before, nor has the third Hokage it seems, but it's something one can't deny. Kagome is…different. Her kekkei genkai is anyway.

The Kouyoume and her natural ability to manipulate all five of the elements are interesting. And she has to say she's never heard of such a thing before. Sure, there are clans that can manipulate more than one element—but to a degree…like Sasuke's clan. They were a clan that could use fire and even lightening jutsu effectively, but nothing like Kagome.

From what Sakura's told her over the years—Kagome can manipulate it, in _its_ _raw form without a jutsu_. Something that is incredibly rare—and undoubtedly Orochimaru's main reason for wanting her.

Then there's Kagome's clan's ability. The Asahi. Able to summon more than one species of animal and at a time if wished.

Tsunade smiled bitterly. Now that she thinks about it, Kagome is like a rare jewel just waiting to be experimented on. Just think of what could happen if her abilities were studied, or even her clan's secrets were found out. The Asahi clan's summoning ability can be taught to anyone if told how and shown by a clan member.

And if her kekkei genkai could be examined and be implanted into others…they could very well have formidable enemies—especially if Orochimaru got a hold of it.

Which is something she cannot allow.

And the only way to prevent that is if she keeps Kagome in the village under watch.

But could she really do that to Kagome? Could she really lock Kagome in the village and put her under supervision to make sure that Orochimaru doesn't try to get her again, in case he tries to sneak in like he did with Sasuke?

Tsunade quickly glared at her reflection in the window, already knowing the answer to that question. She couldn't. Like Naruto, she can't force Kagome under lock and key. She just can't—even under the possibility that Orochimaru may go after her while she's on another mission.

But then, what can she do?

Before Tsunade's thoughts could go any deeper, the door to her room opened and Shizune's head pooped in, her face in a small smile. "You have a visitor. They just came back from a mission."

Not turning away from the window, Tsunade waved her hand in the air before returning it back to her cheek as a support for her head. "Send them in."

From her corner of her eyes, the 5th Hokage of Konoha saw her assistant nod with another smile, and then vanish with the small thud of the door closing.

Then after a few silent moments the door opened again, closed as someone came in, followed by the sound of footsteps until those stopped a few feet from her desk.

Taking that as her cue to greet them, Tsunade turned in her chair and looked at the newcomer, expecting to see some regular everyday Nin coming back from a quick mission, but when she saw someone she wasn't expecting for a few more days, paused in slight shock.

The newcomer lifted up a hand in greeting, and black met her own honey brown. "Yo."

Getting over her shock, Tsunade nodded in response to the 'greeting' and leaned forward, leaning her chin on her intertwined hands. "So, you're finally back." she gave a pause and got a silent nod. "Where you able to find something?"

The figure lifted up a hand to run it through wild silver hair, while a nervous almost embarrassed smile from under a mask was aimed at her. "Well…it's kind of hard to say…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow for them to continue. "…yes, Kakashi?"

The figure—Kakashi, leader of team 7 and one of her strongest Jounin—actually looked scared before he continued. "I traveled to the destination in the scroll you gave me, but when I arrived…I couldn't find anything. Nothing was there."

It took approximately five seconds of silence before Tsunade jumped from her seat in anger and yell out a word that made even those at the edge of the village cringe in fear from their Hokage. "What?"

Kakashi who was only a few feet away during said yell, sweat dropped while explaining to the frightening woman what he meant. "Just as I said. Pakkun and I arrived at the village the scroll you gave me told me to go, but when I arrived, all that was left was a thing of ruins." Kakashi sighed and scratched the side of his head. "We checked around for any sort of genjutsu or trap doors that could be used to keep things hidden, but nothing."

Tsunade, still slightly steaming over the failure, fisted her hands and punched one into her desk, making it crack under the pressure. But instead of paying any attention to it, she only gritted her teeth. "Then the tip was false! Damn it!"

Quickly moving away from the desk, lest she punch it again and break it straight in half, Tsunade quickly turned to look out the window again, to try and calm her anger. "Damn it, Jiraiya." She cursed again. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted anything he sent me while he was near Otafuku* city. Leave it to him to completely forget about seeing if the tip was real instead of false when it comes to his 'research'."

Fisting her shaking hands again at the mention of the perverted sannin and reluctantly past teammate, Tsunade gritted her teeth for the second time, resisting the urge to send out a search party and have them bring him back so she could personally beat the shit out of him for not paying attention while so close to such a city.

It just cost them some time to find out what the hell is going on with the Akatsuki. _He is so going to get it when he comes back. _Thought Tsunade with an evil grin. Oh yes, he is going to pay for his irresponsible actions. You'd think that when it came to his student's safety, that would be much more important than just some 'research' or women!

What kind of teacher is he? She would never do anything like that and forget about Sakura! Even if it was for some of the best sake in the world and it was only a one-time chance to have it-!

…okay, if it was the second best kind of sake in the world she would never forget about her apprentice! She's much better than that!

Sighing again at her thoughts, Tsunade turned around to face Kakashi who, apparently sometime while she was deep in thought, took out that infuriating orange book of his and starting reading. Her eye twitched in annoyance, but instead of yelling at Kakashi and fueling her anger, she ran a hand through her blond hair to calm down. "I guess there's nothing we can do about it now…" she sighed, feeling tired at the lack of getting answers and waste of a mission.

"You're dismissed for now, come back later though for your next mission." She then continued with a frown, eyes drawing back to Kakashi's form. "We just have to wait till Jiraiya returns. _Which had better be soon._ She inwardly added with malice before continuing outwardly and a little more nicely. "Hopefully will be soon anyway." She turned back around to the window, staring at the clouds that passed lazily overhead, "we could also use information on Orochimaru…"

She trailed off, and Kakashi who had nodded and turned around to leave, paused at the whispered sentence. He looked up from his book, suddenly interested in why Tsunade would need information on the third sannin. Even though Orochimaru does have Sasuke and getting said Uchiha back is important, it's not something Tsunade is overly interested in, that's more of his students' concerns. "Orochimaru?"

Tsunade jumped up in shock. _Did I say that out loud?"_ she thought while turning to face Kakashi, but then realizing who asked it, blinked in confusion. _Why is he asking-?_

She paused remembering that even though he is their sensei, he hasn't been around due to the false mission she sent him on and thus doesn't know about any of the new happenings involving his team. Or more specifically, Kagome.

"That's right…you're not informed." Spoke Tsunade. "Due to the past few missions I've been sending you on…" she trailed off and chuckled at her own forgetfulness, then grinned happily at the silver haired Jounin. "But both Naruto and Kagome have returned to the village."

As she expected, Kakashi blinked. Apparently shocked at the sudden news of his students return. "Returned? I thought they wouldn't be back till a few months more…"

Tsunade smiled and nodded, leaning back against the glass. "That's true." A frown made its way onto her face at what she was going to say next, and she crossed her arms. "But due to some…things happening, they both have returned early."

Kakashi ever the aware ninja that he was caught onto her slight pause and raised his only visible eyebrow. "Some…things happening?"

Knowing this was going to take a while for her to explain, Tsunade leaned back more heavily onto the glass while nodding in the positive. "You may want to find someplace comfortable before I start."

**. . .**

_Finally! We get to go home!_ Was Naruto's happiest thought in over a week since Kagome's incident that he thought, as he watched Kiyoshi a few feet away lift Kagome onto his back, careful of her still slightly healing arm.

Sakura hovered close to the two, arms lifting up nervously and almost jumpily as she watched Kiyoshi adjust Kagome to his back, concerned that any sort of movement could hurt their friend in her condition. Since they don't know what's wrong with her, they have to be careful with Kagome as if every part of her is breakable and the smallest touch with make her break into pieces.

They don't want to take any chance that could make Kagome's condition any worse—so absolute precaution must be taken.

He suddenly pouted and crossed his arms. And that's why he himself apparently can't take her while they head back to Konoha. According to Sakura, and he quotes, 'he's not careful enough as he travels and might end up hurting Kagome worse than she already is' so he can't help carry her back. Instead, it will be only Kiyoshi and Sakura who will be the ones' to carry Kagome back, while he is the one to look out for any possible enemies as they travel.

He doesn't mind that part because it's still doing something, but Kagome is his friend, and he would like to help more than just being some guard dog! Not only that but they act as if he'd drop her or something! As if! He's not as careless as to let something like that happen to Kagome-!

"Naruto! Are you paying attention?"

Knocked out his thoughts, Naruto looked up and was greeted by the frowning face of Sakura, who for once didn't have her fist raised in threat, but instead had both arms crossed over her chest, waiting. "w-what?"

Sakura frowned at his inattentiveness, but did nothing else but motion towards Kiyoshi who was staring at them, Kagome rightly adjusted on his back with her chin on his shoulder, still looking like she was merely sleeping. "I said, we're ready to go. Are you?" Sakura's frown vanished and her hardened voice softened. "We…need to go, the faster we get back the faster Kagome can get better."

"Yeah." Quickly nodding, Naruto adjusted the two bags he held in both arms and watched as Sakura did the same with the two she held. due to the fact that Kagome's out for the count and Kiyoshi's currently carrying her, he's carrying his own bag and Kiyoshi's, while Sakura is carrying hers and Kagome's till it's her turn to carry Kagome herself and Kiyoshi will hold what she's holding.

"Okay. Let's get going-."

"W-wait!"

Kiyoshi stopped speaking at the interruption and all three teens turned to the voice, to see their temporary host run towards them with something in his hands. They watched in silence as he ran and stopped in front of them, panting from exhaustion.

And always the medic, Sakura took a concerned step towards him, "um…are you alright?"

The man lifted up his head after catching his breath and waved away Sakura's concern with his hand and a joyous laugh. "H-Haha! I'm fine…just haven't run like that in a while!" he gave another laugh before lifting up the packages in his other hand for Sakura to take. "Here…take this."

The trio before him looked down at the packages. The first one was a simple brown package about the size of a regular folder and about three inches thick wrapped in a plain brown cloth tied with a white cloth to keep it shut and secure. The second was thinner in length and shaped like a rectangle, but was much thicker in width. Grinning brightly, the kindly old man motioned for Sakura to open the first package. "Open it."

Sakura did so, and when she did her eyes widened at what she saw.

Numerous different kinds of herbs and spices met her eyes. There were so many different types, herbs for wounds, illnesses, you name it was all in the apparently small box. Spotting one specific one Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow…this one is rare to find! How did you find it?" Sakura looked up at the grinning old man, whose grin widened and his eyes twinkled in mirth at her question. "I told you my wife specializes in herbs and medicines. She grows it here out back in our garden after she found it year's back." he pointed to the box, "also included in there is a copy of her medicines…"

The smile on his face suddenly fell and he turned to look at the unconscious Kagome. "Even though none of them did your friend here any good…I hope that they may be able to help you guys out in other situations." The smile returned. "On the list are medicines for sickness and poison as well as some other ailments."

He clasped his hands together in front of him, and bowed deeply to the three of them. "I know this isn't much for all that you've done for us…and even less of your friend who is still suffering from something, but it's really all the best we can give…" he looked up at them. "And I know these may not be better than your healing jutsu…but you never know." he gave them all a small wink. "When a simple herb may do more than you may think."

Sakura smiled back and quickly bowed back, followed by Naruto. Kiyoshi would have done the same, but due to Kagome on his back couldn't bow so instead settled for a nod of his head. "Thank you for your kindness."

The elder shook his head. "It is nothing. After all that you've have done for us…you saved the rest of our village from being attacked—even if it's sad we lost those already gone." He shook his head suddenly, as if willing to knock the sad thoughts out his head.

Because it's true, even though the killer no longer is around, those who already disappeared, they were unable to find anyone, so they are forced to think that they were all killed, even if their bodies are still missing.

"Anyway." Continued the elder, "my wife also included a few of the roots** for the rarer of herbs and spices, and told me that if you can plant them quick enough and within a few days, you should be able to start growing your own. Quite a few are in there for each as well…so if you all wish to start growing your own, there should be more than enough for you all."

Sakura's gratefulness could have been felt coming off her in waves, as she smiled brightly and bowed again, quickly wrapping up their first present before turning towards the second with another motion for her to open it from the man. Like the first, she opened it and again her eyes widened in shock and appreciation as well as did Naruto's and Kiyoshi's.

Apparently glad at their actions the elder's smile widened. "We also thought it important to give you something else…so she decided to make you a meal…it's not very big or fancy, but I think it'd help you on your journey back."

"Oh yes. It's fine, thank you for all this." Answered Sakura looking up from the large amount of cooked fish and onigiri the kind couple gave them. Wrapping up the food she turned back to the elder. "You did not have to do this for us, but thank you again."

The man shook his head before motioning with his hands goodheartedly for them to go. "We don't mind, but I think you should be heading off." He looked back towards Kagome. "I'm sure you would like for Kagome-san to get help as soon as possible and I don't want to keep you."

Kiyoshi quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and nodded standing up straight. "You're right. we should be leaving." he gave a quick look to Sakura and Naruto, saying that he would head off first and when both nodded in agreement, the black haired male, took off running towards the forest, followed by Naruto.

Sakura placed the two packages away in Kagome's bag for safekeeping and since there was more room in there, and when she finished she gave one last smile to their host. "It was nice to meet you."

The man replied with a nod of his head. "Same to you, dear. Please do not hesitate to visit again." he paused for a few seconds before grinning. "And when Kagome-san wakes up, please tell her thank you for me and my village."

Sakura gave her own nod. "Of course." Then with one last look at the village, she quickly started running to catch up to her teammates.

What Sakura as well as her teammates didn't notice while leaving was the lone soul collector that slowly appeared from invisibility, before slowly vanishing again from between the two buildings behind them.

**. . .**

After watching the reply of what her soul collector saw, Kikyo spoke. "I see…so it's seems they're leaving…and it appears Kagome still has not waken up. And won't be for a while…" she waved the soul collector away, "I'll allow them to leave…" she looked down at her still healing arm and shoulder with a frown. "It'll give me more time to heal."

Suddenly a smirk appeared on her face. "As well as more time to speak with this Orochimaru."

**. . .**

Now carrying both Sakura's and Kagome's bags while Sakura carried Kagome, Kiyoshi traveled in front of said girls, while Naruto brought up the rear so make sure that nothing could happen to Kagome or Sakura who was carrying her from behind while he did the same in front.

They are almost back to Konoha. Just about an hour away actually. It's almost dark but they aren't stopping—even if it would be better if they did. Seeing as it's safer and easier to see during the day, but they each came to an agreement when they first started headed back.

To get Kagome back to Konoha as soon as possible.

And if traveling in the dark will do that, and then they will. Besides Konoha isn't very far, and they are back in fire country and near Konoha's territory so even if it's probably not the smartest thing, they should be safe.

And he has to say, they've made good time. Really good time. They have to be about half a day ahead of schedule than them heading towards the village. Kiyoshi suddenly grinned. _I guess I have to thank the elder's wife for part of it…_

Thanks to the elder's wife, and the food she made them, since it is easy to eat on the go, that's exactly what they've been doing. As they've traveled instead of taking food breaks, they've just been stopping for a minute or two to pass out the food and once everyone has some, they start traveling again.

A weird way to go about it maybe, but they'll kind of on the clock to get back to Konoha quickly, so whatever it takes he says.

"Hey…you think granny Tsunade will be able to help Kagome?" came Naruto's voice a little ways back, trying to start conversation.

Sick of the silence herself, Sakura replied to his question, but purposely ignored the granny Tsunade bit from Naruto's sentence, not having any free hands to punch Naruto for his disrespect. "I hope. Tsunade-sensei is the best medic-nin…I'm sure she'll be able to get Kagome back up and moving again."

Nodding in agreement, but still not letting hope get ahead of him, he continued the part Sakura left in the dark. "And if not. At least tell us what is wrong with her and how much longer it'll take for her to wake up."

His teammates both voiced their agreement, but after that, they continued traveling in silence.

**. . .**

From her position leaning against her chair and relaxing for a few minutes before continuing her work, Tsunade was deep in thought thinking about the last few days.

Or to be more specific, Kakashi's reaction to what she told him. He's seems fine. Just a little surprised at what his little Genin team has gone through while he was away on a wild goose chase, but otherwise fine.

_Yet._ She mused, leaning farther back into her chair. _It's hard to say with Kakashi._ He's hard to read, and not only because he wears that mask that covers most of his face, but also just because of the control he has over his emotions. So it's hard to say what he's thinking, unlike the other rookie Nin Jounin, Asuma and Kurenai. They're easier to read.

It's not like Kakashi is emotionless, but he can easily mask his emotions from view. So for all she knows, he could be furious right now and without even batting an eyelash he could just hide it, till he meets his team again and decides to scold them or something. _Even though Kakashi isn't really the type…_

She grinned, amused. _He'd probably make them feel bad though…_ Tsunade tilted her head to the side curious_. Or maybe not...he hasn't seen them in two in a half years. he might just let it slid till they are reintroduced, then make them feel bad…I wonder what he'll think…he hasn't even seen Sakura, she's been too busy training under me, it's surprising she's been able to keep up with the other rookie nin like she has been._

Tsunade was silent for a moment longer, before shrugging and leaning back far more on her chair. "Oh well, it can wait till later. Nothing can bother me now—."

—she spoke far too soon, for as soon as the last word escaped her mouth, the door to her office flew open. Turning towards the intruder, she was about to give a long tongue lashing about bothering her, but when she saw it was Shizune, and the fact that Shizune's face was filled with panic, stopped and instead asked what was wrong.

Shizune's worry and panic increased and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "T-Team 7 is back—but-but-."

"But what Shizune?" yelled out Tsunade, worried now herself, and stood up. She shouldn't have said anything earlier, something _was_ wrong with team 7.

Shizune gave a shaky sigh. "Something's happened to Kagome-."

Tsunade was out that door and halfway to the hospital even before Shizune could even finish that sentence.

**. . .**

"I can't believe this!" shouted Tsunade. As she furiously walked down the hall, nurses and doctors alike all quickly cowered to the edges of the walls, moving out of her way while watching her in fear while feeling sorry for whoever was going to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Tsunade though, didn't notice that the hallways suddenly became empty upon her entrance and just continued storming her way through the building, brown eyes scanning every single door number until she got to the one that held team 7 and Kagome, all the while cursing herself. "I'm such an idiot!"

She should have known better than sending them out. She should have just listened to her first choice instead of letting her own feelings get into the matter! She should have acted like the Hokage when Kagome told her about her first encounter with Orochimaru and instead of suggesting she stay, forced her!

But no, she just had to be lenient; she just had to give in! Just had to send them out on a mission when she knew the dangers, especially with team 7!

Like she said previously, team 7 is like one giant target, and by allowing them to leave to missions, she's just giving their enemies an easier bulls-eyes to come and take what they want! What kind of Hokage does that?

Tsunade gritted her teeth as she walked up the stairs to get to the next floor. And now, Kagome's been hurt! Again!

Well no more. She's personally had it, screw what she thought soon as whatever is wrong with Kagome is fixed, she's putting team 7 on suspension. Well, Naruto and Kagome anyway…if Sakura's needed she'll send her out, but otherwise, Kagome and Naruto will have no missions until further notice. Kiyoshi, she doesn't have to worry about, he goes where Kagome goes, so he's already taken care of.

While she made her decision, she had already made it to the next floor and now walking down the next hall where Kagome's room should be located. Her eyes went up back towards the doors and she started counting off until she found it. "215….220…225….230…here!"

She stopped in front of the door preparing to give one heck of a lecture to the teens, but when she grabbed the handle and opened the door, any yells died in her throat at the sight she saw.

Naruto, Kiyoshi and Sakura were all crowded around the far end of the bed, each with sad expressions of worry, while Kagome was lying in said bed, looking like she was asleep. Her left arm was in a sling but otherwise she looked fine…which immediately made her wary. _Something isn't right. _

When she closed the door behind her, all three looked up, immediately their faces brightened, and both Naruto and Sakura ran towards her, talking at once.

Eye twitching and getting a headache she quickly raised her hands up to silence them. "Quiet!"

Both immediately became quiet at her yell and she gave a thankful sigh before turning towards them. "Okay. Now please. One-." She lifted a finger to prove her point. "_One_ of you tell me what happened."

Tsunade placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head at what she was just told. She can't believe they all went through all that on some regular mission. "You're telling me that you think whatever happened between Kagome and the killer is the cause of her condition?"

She got three nods of agreement and her student turned towards her hopefully. "So, sensei…do you know what's wrong with Kagome?"

The 5th Hokage paused, not sure how to answer that question. She wants to say yes, but how can she when she isn't sure exactly what is wrong with Kagome without any tests taken…but at the same time, she can't say no. "I won't know until I can perform some tests…" she looked over to Kagome's prone form. "But besides that, before I start…was there anything about Kagome at all that could also be the cause?" she asked, looking back to the trio all sitting around her.

The teenagers all were silent, as if thinking for anything else that could be the cause. After a few seconds, all three looked up suddenly with wide eyes and towards one another.

Not taking that as a good sign, since it never is, she raised an eyebrow at them silently demanding they tell her and Sakura immediately answered. "There is something…while we were traveling to the village…sometime during a break we took Kagome wouldn't answer any of us and looked like she was in pain." she nervously bit on her lip. "But then just like that she seemed to get over it and was back to normal except appearing tired and a little sick afterwards…"

Tsunade, who was listening throughout Sakura's explanation, paused at the last bit with eyes wide at how familiar Kagome's symptoms seem. "Sakura…did Kagome grab at her chest at all during the time she looked in pain?"

Her student looked unsure at the question. "She didn't in front of us…but at times she looked like she wanted too." the girl's eyebrows furrowed in her confusion. "but I don't know why that would be really important about Kagome's condition…I mean she-.' Sakura stopped speaking as it too clicked for her and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "I can't believe I didn't think about that! d-do you think-?"

The blond woman only nodded. "Yeah, I think it happened again."

The two males in the room, who were quiet during the exchange between teacher and student, looked up at them confused. "Again?" echoed Naruto. He turned to look at Kagome, and then understanding what that 'again' bit meant, he whirled around to face the medics, eyes narrowed. "This has happened before?"

"To a degree yes." replied Tsunade, bypassing the other blonde's glare for answers. "I don't' know how or why but as she was returning on another mission before she left to travel she suddenly had an attack that seems like it may be the same thing…" Tsunade rubbed the side of her head in frustration. "Pain in chest, weak. The only thing is that this time's it slightly different."

Instead of the attack just happening and leaving her unconscious, this time it didn't make her pass out till about a day later. And last time, while she was unconscious for a total of three days, it's not the same for this one; she's been out for about a week with no change at all.

With those thoughts in mind, Tsunade turned back to the rest of team 7. "I'm not sure if it's exactly the same, but like I said, I'll have to perform a few tests to be positive." When she got nods of understanding, she quickly motioned for them to leave. "I can't work with you all in here. You can wait outside till I call you all in."

Much to her surprise, all three of them left without as much as a sound of compliant. And as she watched them leave, she didn't know if that's a good thing, or not.

**. . .**

_I need to send a note to Sesshomaru._ While Sakura was asking someone for three chairs, and Naruto was sitting against the wall, Kiyoshi adjusted his and Kagome's bag and turned towards the blond besides him. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go and take Kagome's and my bags home then return."

Naruto didn't even look up at him, instead just gave a small nod of agreement, and he sighed before turning away and leaving. "Right…tell Sakura in case she asks."

No answer came and he sighed again. Naruto must be really worried…if he's not even talking or acting like his usual self. Looks like Tsunade's earlier comment of this happening to Kagome before really got to him…

_But then…it is surprising. That this has happened to her before in the past…_ his frown deepened and he tightened his grip on the strap of his bag. Not only that, but it also puts into question if Kikyo really is the cause of Kagome's mysterious condition, or if it's just something else… _I know Kikyo's the cause…but how, that's what I don't know._

Finally, outside the hospital, Kiyoshi stopped, and after a quick look around to make sure no was around to see him, he vanished from his spot in a blur of color.

**. . .**

Arriving in the middle of the forest just outside the wall of Konoha, Kiyoshi placed down the bags for easier movement. He'll take them back to the apartment but above all the note to Sesshomaru is the most important.

Grabbing a scroll from his pocket that held a symbol of a golden fox, he quickly tossed it high into the air. As it fell, he flexed his right hand and with a small flash of green light, his claws appeared and without any hesitation, as the scroll he tossed fell in front of him, he used his claws and slashed the scroll into pieces.

The slashed pieces of the scroll, instead of scattering paused in mid-air and glowed the same green as his claws before vanishing in a large cloud of smoke.

When it cleared, Kiyoshi smiled down to the black fox bowing before him. "Hello."

The fox remained in a bowing position. "Shippou-sama. You called?"

He nodded. "Yes. Send a message to Sesshomaru. Tell him it's an emergency. He'll know I sent you so do not worry about that."

The black fox looked up at him and nodded, before vanishing in a thing of smoke. Once he could no longer feel the presence of his messenger he sighed and rubbed his head. _Now I just have to wait for him to get here…shouldn't be too long…one he gets that message he'll probably come storming…_

With a frown, he turned and grabbed the two bags previously forgotten. After adjusting them in a comfortable position, he once again vanished in a blur from the forest.

**. . .**

Allowing the healing chakra coating her hand fade, Tsunade dropped her hand back to her side and backed away from Kagome's bedside to go over to the chair nearby where a clipboard was placed earlier by one of the nurses helping her with the tests for Kagome.

Sitting down, she grabbed the clipboard and flipped through it, scanning the results they have so far for Kagome. They've already done a chakra network…and all her internal organs and blood has turned out fine. _Nothing's wrong with her…_ with a frustrated huff she tossed the clipboard back down on the desk it was placed and dejectedly rested her chin on her hand.

It's been about 30 minutes…and after constant testing, she's come up with nothing. Again. "It really is like last time…has the attack, suffers, but then after just appears to be sleeping." She angrily stared at Kagome's body, frustrated that for once in her life…or twice since this is the second time it's happened, she can't figure out what is the cause for Kagome's weird condition.

With a bitter smile, she rubbed her eyes and looked outside at the twinkling stars. "Why is it, that out of all my problems…you've been one of the worst?" she told Kagome jokingly, waving her other hand in the air. "first you act like an idiot and jump in front of two of your teammates _deadly _attacks, then you go sneaking off while still injured and get yourself even more injured." She frowned at that. "oh not only that but you end up passing out for some reason…and when I just think you're not going to get in any more trouble, I find out that Orochimaru is after you."

She snorted and glanced back at her silent patient. "You're even worse than when it comes to Naruto..." she trailed off and smiled while standing and stretching. "Speaking of the brat…I'm sure he and the others want to see how you're doing…"

With one last look at Kagome, Tsunade turned and walked towards the door, quickly opened it and walked out. Before she could even close the door, the three waiting sitting by the door stood up, waiting for her to tell them about Kagome's condition. "Well, how is she?"

Shaking her head, Tsunade closed the door and leaned back against it, arms crossed. "There's nothing wrong with her. We checked everything but she is completely healthy."

Sakura sighed. "So it is like last time…" her teacher could only nod in reluctant agreement.

"Do you know when she might wake up though?" asked Kiyoshi. When Tsunade turned towards him, he continued. "I mean, even if it is like the last time this happened do you have a guess of when she will wake up?"

"No." Tsunade shook her head. "Last time she was out for three days…but that guess is already tossed out the window. It's already been over a week, so saying three more days won't help any…we just have to hope and see…" she smiled at the trio, while eyeing the unusually quiet blond. "For all we know…she may wake up tomorrow back to normal and everything. But like they say, only time will tell."

**. . .**

Two days since they got back from grass country he was at his and Kagome's apartment when he felt it. Sesshomaru's aura. And he does not seem entirely happy.

He quickly stood up from his seat on the couch—where he was sitting to just pass the time till he could go back to the hospital, since well right now visiting hours are over-and quickly walked over to the glass door where Kagome's balcony was placed and vanished as soon as his foot made it outside.

When he appeared in their usual meeting place a few minutes later, he noticed that Sesshomaru was already there and waiting.

The dog demon looked up at his arrival but before he could even ask, he spoke, already knowing what the Taiyoukai was going to ask. "Kikyo."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a small fraction and he nodded. "I know. But it was her. She's in grass country."

"You are positive."

Shippou narrowed his eyes and fisted his hands, as if insulted at what Sesshomaru was asking. "You know I could never forget that stench. I am positive it was the clay bitch. Her smell was all over the damn place!" he stopped himself before he lost control again and sighed while placing a hand over his face. "Sorry, it's just...damn it. Things have gotten bad Sesshomaru."

He lowered the hand so he could see to the elder demon, shaking his head and looking forlorn. "I mean it Sesshomaru. Things have just gone to shit." He threaded his hand into his hair to try and calm himself but it did nothing to help his suddenly climbing nerves after keeping them in. "Kikyo—fucking Kikyo is on the move again!"

The fox demon started pacing around the area, and the illusion he placed on himself started flickering with his emotions. "Kagome's unconscious…or in something like a coma, or—fuck—I'm not even sure what is wrong with her!" he gave a shuttering sigh and stopped walking to look back at the silent demon waiting for him to continue. "But I realized it too late that what the cause for our mission was her and I wasn't able to get through her barrier and _something_ happened. She did something to Kagome and that's why Kagome's like this now."

He paused to catch his breath. "Kagome's been asleep for over a week and a half now and hasn't woken up. She's been checked over by the medic's here and they say she's in perfect health but just won't wake up." he gave a bitter chuckle. "That's not the only thing, even worse is that Kikyo knows where Kagome is…we know how she was looking for her for the longest time till she just up and vanished. But now that she's back, she knows where Kagome is now."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "That could be a problem…and you say she's in grass country?"

Shippou nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know if she's still there."

At Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow a grin made its way onto Shippou's face. "She may have moved. I have a big feeling that she's been injured." His grin widened. "Kagome's miko powers set off." The grin faded but pride was in his voice at Kagome's actions—even if it was an unconscious action. "I think Kikyo tried to take Kagome's soul when she saw her but Kagome's abilities activated and sent her back. It was a pretty big blast, so there's no way she escaped unscathed."

The dog demon was silent before muttering. "That must have been it then…"

Catching the sentence, Shippou blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

Sesshomaru reached into his haori to grab something. "Like you, we also felt a large blast of power." He withdrew his hand. "At first we were concerned, but nothing happened to us and it even felt...familiar. And now it explains why…that must have been Kagome."

Shippou nodded. "But to feel it that far away I mean…" he trailed off and Sesshomaru looked back to him.

"You know Kagome has always had a large amount of power in her."

He went quiet at that, knowing it was true. Kagome has always had a large amount of spiritual energy in her. Even if she couldn't completely control it; that power made up for it and has saved her more than once on many occasions. The event that just recently happened adding to that list.

Something came flying at him, and with his reflexes, he raised a hand to catch the object. Curious at what the dog threw at him, he lowered his arm and opened his hand to stare at the thing in his hands.

And almost dropped it as if burned when he saw.

The sacred jewel.

Looking up at Sesshomaru, his mouth dropped open in shock as he gaped the Taiyoukai not expecting to see this in his hands or anywhere on his person at all. "W-why do you have this?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed to the small incomplete jewel in his hands. "As you know over the last few months, the seal has been weakening, but after Kagome's power serge it completely vanished."

Shippou's eyes widened and he tensed up, not liking where this was going. "It's gone…" he looked down at the jewel. "Why is it gone? I mean we knew the seal couldn't last forever, but all these years it remained strong. I mean it just barely started to weaken…but now you're telling me it just up and disappeared?"

Sesshomaru let his eyes close and the stoic lord gave a sigh. "Yes. Even though we hoped it would last until Kagome's memories could return, that's no longer possible. The seal has vanished and the jewel's begun to taint."

Shippou looked back up towards Sesshomaru and shook his head, now knowing why Sesshomaru brought the jewel and gave it to him. "No. you can't be asking me to give it back to Kagome. If the seal's gone then that means not only demons but Kikyo can sense it too! It'd be like giving Kikyo her very own sensor to finding Kagome. And not only that but Kagome will be a target to demons."

He got a shake of the head. "No, even if the seal has broken, another seal has been placed on it. It's weaker than the first and can't protect it from tainting, but as long as it's with Kagome, her aura will cover up the jewels."

Still having a bad feeling about this, Shippou grabbed the jewel between his index and thumb fingers, examining it. Now that he's looked closer, he could see the black smoke beginning to form in the middle of it. "but what do you expect to use to keep it from coming off or even Kagome taking it off herself…I mean, Kagome is still Kagome, but she isn't exactly like she used to be…she won't wear this if I tell her it's jewelry, you know being an ninja and all now."

Sesshomaru glared at him for his tone of voice, but answered. "This seal has something added…all you have to do is place the jewel on Kagome's chest and it should temporarily…merge with Kagome. It'll stay there till something either forcefully takes it out or we take it out."

Shippou had to whistle in wonder at the seal, but still doesn't feel too entirely happy about merging this accursed jewel into someone he loves. "It's safe? It won't hurt her?"

"Shiori told me she may feel some slight discomfort at first but it'll fade in a few days."

Shippou's eyes and ears perked at the name Shiori and grinned, turning towards the dog demon with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, so Shiori is the maker of this seal is she?" he tossed the jewel up into the air before catching it in his hand and nodding. "Alright then, I still don't like the idea of merging this thing into my mother again, but if it's one of Shiori's seals then I'll go with it. I trust her to not lie about this kind of thing. Her works are safe."

Sesshomaru stared at the Kitsune with annoyance and resisted the urge to sigh again so instead used a finger to point at the jewel while continuing what he was going to say before he was interrupted. "Also, while she's protecting the jewel, it may help her in turn. The jewel does enhance one's abilities. It may help Kagome wake up faster."

Shippou stared at the Shikon jewel, a small amount of hope appearing in his eyes at that prospect. "We can only hope. Kikyo may try to come and attack and I'd feel much safer if Kagome was awake to protect herself." he turned to leave, but at the last moment paused and turned back to Sesshomaru. "Ah, that reminds me. I think Kikyo has enlisted in the help of a few demons again." his eyes met the other demons. "For our mission, some of the victims were slaughtered, but the slashes were like the kind you or I would make."

Sesshomaru tensed at the news. "Really?"

The younger of the two nodded and turned back around, walking away. "Yeah, I think you should have someone check out the rouge demons so we can see who we're up against. I have a bad feeling that it may be someone strong. Those killings were pretty bad." With that said, he lifted up a hand to wave goodbye before vanishing in a blur.

Now by himself, Sesshomaru stared ahead at the empty space where Shippou once was, thinking. _Feeling it's someone strong…what a joke. _His eyes narrowed and he too turned around to leave, the fur of his pelt waving behind him slightly as he slowly vanished into the shadows. _I wonder though…_

**. . .**

Careful to make sure he wasn't seen on the roof, Shippou quickly ducked to the second floor window that he knew belonged to Kagome's room. Once he was in front of the closed window and didn't see or sense anyone, he slowly reached to grab the handle and opened the door.

After slowly taking a step onto the floor then another, he gave a sigh in relief and slowly closed it shut. _I'm so glad they don't lock them while nurses are on duty…_ he turned towards the door when the sound of footsteps getting closer sounded. _But then that means I have to be quick. Otherwise I'll be caught. _

He reached into his pocket and took out the jewel that now out of the view of the moon and in the darkened room, glowed a bright pinkish purple and illuminated his surroundings despite the middle going black with taint. Silently making his way over to Kagome's bedside he stopped when he was at her side and let out a breath, tightening his grip on the jewel in his hand. _Sorry Kagome…but it has to be done…at least temporarily anyway. _

With that apology in mind, he lifted up the jewel and like Sesshomaru told him, he gently placed the jewel in the middle of Kagome's chest then removed his hand, waiting.

At first nothing happened, but then the jewel that was once becoming tainted pulsed a few times before glowing brighter and becoming a complete and pure light pink in color.

Then to his amazement, he watched as the pink glow surrounding the jewel slowly changed to a deep blue and then finally bright silver and with a small flash of silver light, slowly started to sink into Kagome's chest till it was completely gone, leaving nothing but the silver light that too vanished seconds later.

The Kitsune blinked in wonderment and was about to comment but a sudden intake of air that did not come from him, interrupted his thoughts.

He turned towards the sound and in even more amazement, noticed that it came from Kagome. _Meaning that Sesshomaru was right…she may wake up soon!_ "Haha—!" he quickly covered his mouth with his hands and backed away, towards the window, cursing himself for being stupid. _Someone could have heard me…_

Deciding not to take a chance, he quickly headed back to the window, and after looking at Kagome one last time, left.

* * *

_*Otafuku city – _the first place where Naruto and Jiraiya went in their search for Tsunade.

*_about the roots – _not sure if it's true since I'm not good at gardening, so if it's wrong, sorry.

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	10. Of Snakes and Ashes

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 10: of Snakes and Ashes**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**He turned towards the sound and in even more amazement, noticed that it came from Kagome. _Meaning that Sesshomaru was right…she may wake up soon!_ "Haha—!" he quickly covered his mouth with his hands and backed away, towards the window, cursing himself for being stupid. _Someone could have heard me…_

Deciding not to take a chance, he quickly headed back to the window, and after looking at Kagome one last time, left.

* * *

**Now: **  
Orochimaru watched with ill-disguised glee as his student practically flew between his chosen enemies, all the while taking them down as he passed without so much as a sweat.

He grinned. _Soon…so soon. _

Just a bit longer. A few more months and what he's been after for years will finally be his with nothing to hold him back.

The grin suddenly vanished from his face, as at the reminder of what he wanted came to mind and he remembered something he still doesn't have but wants. Kagome Asahi.

His sickly yellow eyes narrowed and annoyance. That girl is the one thing he has not yet obtained and it infuriates him to no end that she continues to evade him, or somehow get free. But how still confuses him. Does she have help perhaps? Is it possible that his 'dear' old teammate Tsunade has finally done something right and has placed guards over Kagome as a precaution against him?

As a block to stop him from using the same thing he did to grab Sasuke?

Or maybe, has Kagome enlisted help on her own, like that unknown man traveling with her and her team-?

He immediately knocked that option off realizing how stupid it sounded. _Kagome may be cautious… but even I know that girl is too stubborn to allow herself protection like that._ His eyes strayed back to Sasuke who just knocked another enemy unconscious before blurring to his next victim. _Which I have to say makes her similar to Sasuke in that aspect. _

Both of them would rather take care of themselves instead of accepting help from others. He gave a disappointed sigh. _But alas. That's where most of their similarities end, well besides a few other things. _It would have been so much easier to get Kagome if she was a little more like Sasuke in the thought of revenge.

He gave a small hum in thought. So if Kagome didn't enlist in the help herself, someone else must be protecting her without her knowledge. It's highly possible. The only problem that he keeps coming to is who is protecting her.

He crossed his arms over his chest. And how does he get around them to get Kagome? He's tried the ambush attempt to fail both times, despite the large amount of Nin he's sent to retrieve her.

And sneaking into Konoha is too complicated and Tsunade would expect it. She and a few others have to know he's after Kagome by now. _And I will get her. It may take longer than I originally expected but in all due time. Things will go my way. They always do. _

He looked at Sasuke again. He has Sasuke and the Sharingan, took it right underneath Konoha's nose and was able to even keep Konoha from even attempting to fight back. Sure, he lost a few of his men in the process, but necessary sacrifices for something even better.

And like Sasuke, he'll get Kagome and her abilities too. He just needs to use a bit of…force for it to happen. Kagome's situation for retrieval is a bit more complicated than Sasuke's, because unlike her 'dear teammate', Kagome isn't the type to want power or revenge, regretfully. _It's such a pity. I think she has such promise for that kind of thing too. How fun it would be, having two strong students under my wing…oh well. _He mused. _I could always plan another invasi—. _

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Turning his head towards the intruder of his thoughts—Kabuto—he noticed that the man's face held the barest traces of concern and worry.

When Kabuto stopped in front of him, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at his right hand man, curious as to what caused such an expression. "Yes, Kabuto? What is it you want?"

From his place a few feet away, Sasuke quickly knocked out the last few remaining Nin attacking him before pausing in his training to see what the commotion was about.

Kabuto, after he caught his breath looked up at Orochimaru. "There has been a report of intruders…"

_Intruders?"_ Interested, Orochimaru grinned. It's not very common that they get intruders near their base so this is a bit of a surprise. "Are they maybe out leaf-nin friends?"

The grey haired man shook his head, looking confused himself. "We don't know who it is…there's only one of them."

Orochimaru blinked and the grin on his face grew as he quickly turned to head out and greet their visitor. "Oh? Now this is interesting, we don't get visitors often… let us go greet our guest, shall we?"

Sasuke watched them as they left from the corner of his eye, before turning back towards his opponents—but much to his annoyance, all of them remained down. Narrowing his eyes at the pathetic excuses of ninja, he quickly sheathed his sword. _Weaklings. _

He didn't even have to use his Sharingan to take care of them. with a small 'tch' in irritation he turned towards the direction where his 'teacher' and Kabuto went and after a few seconds of consideration, made his way through the unconscious bodies to follow them, his own interest unwillingly peaked.

The snake's right. They don't get many 'visitors' so this should be interesting. It's better than facing off with any more weaklings Orochimaru decides to throw at him for 'training'.

**. . .**

Kiyoshi stretched his arms over his head and yawned. _I shouldn't have stayed up like I did. _He wouldn't have, but after he merged the jewel into Kagome and left, when he got back to the apartment, he felt _something_.

It was like the power serge he felt with the others back when they were trying to get to Kagome through the barrier, but it wasn't like any power was released. He just felt quick and sudden warmth. It lasted only a second before vanishing, but it made him pause and look up in shock at what he felt.

It was almost as if something was saying that what he did worked…or alerting him that Kagome would wake up soon.

And if it weren't for that quick gasp of air she took before he left her alone in the room, he wouldn't have believed the feeling and just forgot it. but because it did happened and he did believe it, he stayed up, mostly because he was too excited and happy to, but also because he was waiting for the knock on the door to come followed by the words that 'she's finally awake!'

Sadly though, his hopes went unfulfilled. All through the night, no one came to get him, but because he had to act stubborn, he ended up staying up until dawn before finally giving up and going to sleep.

But he forgot one crucial detail during all his excitement.

The fact that he promised both Sakura and Naruto the previous day that he'd go with them to hang out with Kagome today. At ten.

Which means he only got around four hours of sleep.

_Fun._ he thought sarcastically, letting his arms drop back down to his side as he leaned back farther in the extra chair given to him by one of the kind nurses while they stayed. sure a demon can go days without sleep, some of the more stronger ones—himself included—could go even longer, but is it really too much to ask for just a nice nap or something once in a while? Especially with all that's going on now?

"Kiyoshi?"

He opened his eyes at the call of his name and smiled at Sakura who raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ah." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't get much sleep." _more like was waiting for Kagome to finally wake up. _

He looked towards Kagome from the corner of his eye. _When is the jewel going to take effect and make her wake up? _Sesshomaru told him it should help her wake up, and last night she actually did something other than just breathe, followed by that feeling so he thought that she'd wake up pretty soon after. _But I guess not. _

Sakura started speaking again and he turned his attention back to her in time to hear the last bit of her sentence. "…same here, for some reason last night I couldn't sleep." she chuckled and blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I had the strangest feeling that Kagome was going to wake up soon…"

She trailed off and Naruto, who was absentmindedly playing with a kunai by balancing the handle on his nose, perked up and quickly looked towards them, catching the kunai before it could cut him. "Really? You too?" he grinned and scratched the side of his head. "I had the same feeling! It was weird!" he quickly started moving his hands around to prove his point. "I was just eating at Ichiraku's for dinner after we had to leave when suddenly this feeling just came over me and it felt like Kagome was going to wake up!"

The elder teen blinked at the two. And unable to help himself added. "You guys too huh?"

Both stopped and turned to him, and then back to one another. Sakura blinked in shock. "So…you're telling me, we all had the same feeling?"

Naruto nodded and tilted his head, trying to make sense of the weird thing that happened yesterday night. "Yeah…I guess we did…that's weird huh?" he grinned towards his two friends, eyes twinkling. "It's like Kagome was telling us that she was going to wake soon or something!"

Sakura nodded in agreement, but Kiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back against the wall. _They felt it too?_ He looked at the two currently conversing about what happened last night, then turned to look at Kagome. _It is because, like me, of their bond with Kagome?_

**. . .**

When Sasuke made it outside, he turned and walked towards the direction both Orochimaru and Kabuto stood waiting for their 'visitor' to get closer so they could find out what it is they want.

He came to a stop a few feet away from the duo and by following their line of vision he was able to locate the single black figure walking towards them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Who would willingly walk into what could possibly be their death and not stop at all?

The Uchiha got his answer when the figure came within proper seeing range but as soon as he was able to identify a face he blinked once and couldn't keep the shock off his face. _Kagome? _

Movement besides him made him momentarily take his eyes off of the kunoichi to look in Orochimaru's direction. Orochimaru, it seems, as well as Kabuto too were shocked because Orochimaru's eyes had widened and Kabuto looked about ready to just openly gape at her.

He gripped the handle of his Kusanagi. _What is she-?_ He didn't finish the thought because when he took a second glance at 'Kagome' coming closer to them, he noticed that it wasn't Kagome at all.

She looked remarkably similar to Kagome, but wasn't her.

First off the clothing was different. This person wore clothing of a shrine priestess, the usual red hakama and white haori, with a quiver full of arrows slung over one shoulder and a long bow over the other that she gripped with her hand—something he noticed was done in case she would need to attack—while simple sandals and socks were adorned on her feet.

And secondly, now that he could see her more clearly, that not only was this woman older in appearance, but other features about her were different, especially her eyes. This woman had blood red eyes just a few shades lighter than his Sharingan.

But Kagome had silver.

_It's not her._ He released the grip on his sword's handle and straightened back up, watching the Kagome imposter come closer to them. From his right he heard a disappointed sigh come from Orochimaru who looked greatly disappointed at something, probably also noticing that who came wasn't Kagome but someone entirely different.

After a few minutes, the Kagome look-a-like came to a stop and a monotonous yet female voice called out to them. "I am looking for the one called Orochimaru."

_Things have just gotten much more interesting._ Orochimaru smirked at the woman while taking a step forward. "I am Orochimaru." He tilted his head towards the intruder, "and you are?"

The woman was silent for a moment or two as she scanned them over, as if trying to decide if she should see them as a threat or not before answering—which considering she was the one who came and should be considered as a threat, was funny since Orochimaru did no such thing.

Instead, he seemed almost interested in the woman, but it was probably because she had a resemblance to Kagome. _Otherwise, _thought Sasuke as he looked from the corner of his eye back to the black haired man. _He'd have wanted either me or Kabuto kill her already. _

Sasuke felt eyes land on his form immediately and turned to look back, but when he did, tensed up when he met the red of the woman's eyes. Something suddenly felt _off._

It wasn't big, nothing more than a mild annoyance, but he could still feel it. It was like something was trying to crawl up his body and suffocate him. His fingers twitched at the annoying feeling, while even instinct told him to grab his sword and attack to get rid of the annoyance. Instead of doing so though, he planted himself in his spot and stared back stubbornly, refusing to give in to her or the feeling that clawed at him.

Even when she looked away from him a few seconds later— and the clawing, suffocation that bugged him vanished—he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was _wrong_ with this woman.

Apparently, thinking it safe to continue and that she wasn't going to be attacked, the woman's grip on her bow decreased and she gazed at Orochimaru with indifference. "I am Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" repeated Orochimaru. When he got a nod of confirmation, a grin appeared on his face and he motioned towards her with his hand. "Tell me, why have you come here looking for me?" he paused before resuming. "And by chance, do you have any sort of relation to a girl named Kagome Asahi? You do look remarkably similar to her."

As if those words were a switch, as soon as he spoke them Kikyo tensed and her face changed from indifference to hatred within seconds, eyes burning in anger. "Don't compare that girl to me." she spat in disgust.

Sasuke stared at the woman. _She knows Kagome? How?_ Kagome's never mentioned anyone by the name of Kikyo. Or even made it apparent that she may know someone like this woman. So how does she know Kagome? Sasuke watched as Kikyo's face twisted into anger. _And why does she hate her? _

While Sasuke was trying to think of the connection between the two, Orochimaru had similar thoughts, but for an entirely different reason. _My guess was right; she does know Kagome…I wonder if I'll be able to use this meeting to my advantage. _

"My apologizes." Continued Orochimaru after a few seconds of silence. Then with a nod, he repeated his earlier question. "Now what is it you want with me?"

"I come for a temporary truce is all." was the response.

Orochimaru blinked, out of all the things he could have expected from this Kagome look alike, he has to admit that he was not expecting that. "A partnership? For what and why?"

A small, almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on Kikyo's face. "You may not be aware of it, but we share a common goal."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed darkly at Kikyo for her assumption. "Oh? And what is that?"

The smirk did not fall. "We both want to capture someone that continues to evade or escape our attempts." the lift of her lips turned almost arrogant as she noticed the quick change of Orochimaru's posture. "I am correct yes? Every attempt you used to capture Kagome has somehow failed. Whether it is by her own hand, or someone else's."

The sannin's form tensed as she hit the nail on his situation. But he had to reluctantly agree that she was right. "How is it you know about that?"

Kikyo only shook her head. "I have my resources."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed further at Kikyo's refusal to answer so he decided another approach. "I couldn't help but notice that you used Kagome's name when explaining, so how is it you know that I'm after her?"

The smile Kikyo gave them all was nothing good. "Because I'm after her too."

"Really?" asked Orochimaru. _So is this how she knows Kagome? Because she's also after her? _"Why are you after her?"

They all noticed Kikyo fist her hands as she spoke. "That girl has something that belongs to me, and I want it back."

"Oh?" his interest was piqued. "And what, pray tell could Kagome have that belongs to you?" he grinned again. "If you ask me, she is not the one who has something that belongs to the other, but it's the other way around…"

The passive woman completely vanished at his mocking and she glared furiously at them all. She tightened her grip on her bow and Sasuke could have sworn he saw a red glow cover her form. "I'm nothing like that _copy_. Nor would I choose to ever be."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kikyo's choice of words, confused at her meaning. _Copy? _

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side. "Copy? From your words you act like Kagome is nothing but a replica…"

Kikyo gave another smile. "Ah, but that's because she is."

Again, Orochimaru found himself chuckling, amused. "So she is nothing but an imitation of you? Then what could she have that belongs to you, if she is a mere copy? Wouldn't you already have what she has?"

"no." denied the woman with one shake of her head. "She took it from me; I'm just trying to get back what she stole."

Orochimaru eyed her before asking. "You have yet to tell us what that 'thing' is."

Kikyo gave them two simple words. "My soul."

**. . .**

Naruto was at the at the Ichiraku stand. Eyes downcast and leaning his cheek on his fist. Kagome still hasn't wakened up. Even after he was so sure too…

Sakura and Kiyoshi too. They all had the same feeling last night and were so sure she was going to wake up today…but it's already the evening and nothing. Not even a stir or twitch. _Kagome…_

The blond boy sighed and leaned further into his hand, making his form slump forward more than before. it's no fun without Kagome…he's tried training since he got back but it's not fun and he hurts himself more than he gets any training done. With worrying about Kagome and all…

The sound of something suddenly being placed in front of him made Naruto jump and lift his head from his hand. He turned towards the object and saw a large steaming bowl of pork ramen with everything added in it placed in front of him. _What? _

Confused he looked up towards the person who placed it in front of him and saw Ayame smiling at him, with her father behind her nodding. "Go ahead Naruto. It's on the house."

Naruto blinked up towards the stand owners. "This…is for me?"

Ayame gave him a toothy grin, nodding. "Yeah Naruto. Go on." She motioned for him to start eating with her hand, "you look like you need it and all…" she trailed off and a sad sheen appeared in her eyes. "With Kagome still in the hospital and all."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and sighed. "Yeah…"

Teuchi frowned and paused in his cutting of vegetables to look over to one of his favorite customers. "So…any change in her condition?"

Naruto looked up to meet the man's eyes and shook his head. "No…she's the same…hasn't moved at all..." after he spoke, Naruto's expression darkened even more and he slumped forward in his chair, eyes downcast. It looked as if Naruto had a small storm cloud over his head, with rain and lightning included.

Both daughter and father looked at one another, worried about their blond friend. They don't think they've ever seen him this down before except when he was sad about Uchiha Sasuke leaving the village…but that time, Kagome was with him…

…but this time, no one is with him and the one he's worried about is Kagome herself.

Ayame bit her lip, and not wanting to see the blond so sad, took a breath before forcing a smile on her face—she's sad about Kagome too, but right now is not the time to worry. "Cheer up Naruto!" when the blond looked up at her, she widened the smile and lifted up a finger. "Kagome will be fine! She's tough, remember? She's had a lot worse things happen to her!"

As the blond blinked at her, she winked back. "Kagome wouldn't let something like this stop her. If anything I bet she'll wake up in no time." She place her finger to her mouth in a shushing matter and leaned in closer so to act like what she was going to say was a big secret, even though her father would be able to hear her loud and clear. "And when she does wake up, you both can come here and eat on the house!"

Naruto stared at her for a few silent moments, and Ayame started to worry she wasn't able to cheer him up, but that motion was tossed when she saw a grin appear on his face and he nodded. "Yeah…she'll be fine…she is Kagome…"

Teuchi nodded and chuckled, going back to his work. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll wake up in no time."

Naruto nodded again and reached for a pair of chopsticks to start eating before it got cold. "Thanks you guys!"

**. . .**

Unknown to the trio at Ichiraku's, back in Kagome's hospital room where she slept, Kagome's fingers twitched and she let out a sigh.

_She was sitting in a wooden hut with six other people around her; they all were sitting around a fire with a thing of stew cooking. Besides her on her left, a figure leaning against the wall gave a small 'feh' before crossing their arms over their chest and looking away. "That's stupid."_

_Turning her head to face them she huffed and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, while mimicking their posture, and glared, cheeks flushing in anger. "It is not!" she suddenly stared at them for a few seconds before it clicked and she grinned at them. "You just don't want to admit that you liked the story!"_

_The figure blushed in sudden embarrassment, and their head turned to glare right back at her. "Nuh uh! That story was stupid! Some knight coming to save some girl who wasn't even smart enough to find a way to escape? How dumb can you be? That story's just some made up crap! There's nothing like that in the real life! Some guy isn't just going to save some girl…"_

_She stared at them for another moment, while everyone else around them went silent at their argument. Then after a moment of silence, she sent him a serious look and tilted her head. "But you saved me, right?"_

_At her words, they suddenly flushed a bright red before turning their face away with another yet embarrassed, 'feh'. "It-it's still stupid though…"_

_She only grinned in victory._

**. . .**

Silence followed after Kikyo's statement until Kabuto, who had been quiet and stayed back throughout the conversation, finally spoke. "Your soul?" he asked in disbelief, taking a step forward and glaring at impassive Kikyo, "you expect us to belief that?"

Kikyo just stared at him.

Insulted at her lack of retort—which showed exactly what she thought of him—his glare deepened and quickly moved to attack the woman.

Before he could take another step though, Orochimaru had held out his arm in front of Kabuto to stop the younger man from attacking the woman. "Calm down Kabuto."

Kabuto gapped at his master for a few seconds before shaking his head quickly to regain his composure. "y-you can't belief her Orochimaru-sama?" he cast a bitter look back to Kikyo. "I mean, there's no way what she said is true!" he looked back to Orochimaru, "Kagome took her soul? There's no way it's possible! She wouldn't even be alive or standing here in front of us!"

To prove his point, he raised an arm and motioned towards Kikyo's form. "But yet she stands and speaks to us. She is lying lord Orochimaru."

From his position, Sasuke looked from Kabuto towards Kikyo again. He hates to admit it, but Kabuto is right. How could she still be alive if Kagome supposedly took her soul? There's no way, it can't be possible.

As if she heard his thoughts Kikyo spoke. "It is possible. And it has been done."

Her words made Kabuto freeze up before resume glaring at her. "You continue to go with this lie? You came all the way here to just waste lord Orochimaru's time?" his glare deepened and he quickly moved to attack her again—

"Enough, Kabuto."

The stern voice of Orochimaru halted his movements and he looked back towards Orochimaru, who was not looking at him, but even without his gaze on him Kabuto could still feel the disappointment and anger in Orochimaru's voice.

With one last glare towards Kikyo, Kabuto finally backed off, taking a few steps behind Orochimaru. He lowered his head in apology. "I apologize, lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru didn't grace him with an answer and from behind Kabuto's head turned away and to the side, gritting his teeth with fisted hands.

Instead, the snake like man kept his attention on the woman before them, an unreadable expression on his face as he took in what Kikyo said. _Kagome took her soul? How is it possible…is it even possible?_ He inwardly frowned. _I am able to transfer my soul into other bodies for my reincarnation jutsu. So is it possible to some degree…_ he looked back to Kikyo with his sickly-yellow eyes. _But then, if that's true, how is she here with us now, speaking, talking as if she is alive?_

Wanting to get down to business and figure out the sudden mystery, Orochimaru smirked at Kikyo chuckling. "Excuse Kabuto for his actions. But I have to agree with him." he held out his hands at his sides and shrugged. "It is...hard for me to believe you on your claim."

He lowered his hands. "You say you're soul is gone…yet you walk among us. How is that?"

Kikyo's head tilted very slightly to the side, and if her face wasn't emotionless, Sasuke would have thought she seemed almost curious at Orochimaru's response. "You do not believe me?"

When she got a nod from the person she wished to have a partnership with, she straighten her head and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Very well. I guess I must show you then."

The trio before Kikyo interest was piqued at her mention of showing them what she meant and watched as she released her bow from her left hand to move it to grab the sleeve of her right arm and lift it up for them to see her arm.

All three of the male's eyes widened. Or what they didn't see of her arm.

The top of half of Kikyo's arm from the elbow down was completely gone, while the part of it that was still there was cracked or chipped. It looked like her arm was made of clay and someone came along and just used a hammer to break the top half of it. But that wasn't what made them widen their eyes; it was the fact that the remainder of her arm was _hollow_.

There was no blood, no muscle, no skin. Nothing. Her arm was just empty; you could even see the inside of the bottom part of her arm.

Kikyo noticed their expressions and nodded, looking down at her arm. "As you can see. No skin, no blood. My arm is just a hollow space." She smirked bitterly. "Actually my entire body is this way. I'm nothing but a hollow shell."

She lifted up the sleeve more till she revealed her whole arm, and her upper arm was better than her forearm, she actually had the whole arm, but cracks spread like spider webs decorated the arm. And when she lifted up her arm for them to see inside it, you could see nothing but black and empty space.

She really was just a hollow shell.

Kikyo then lowered her sleeve and her arm disappeared from their view. She then turned towards them again, still smirking that bitter smirk. "Now, do you believe me?"

Orochimaru gave only an empty nod, eyes wide in wonder. "Yes, I do believe I fully believe you…" he trailed off before staring at her in amazement. "But if you are nothing but an empty shell, how can you…"

Again, Orochimaru trailed off and Kikyo chuckled, explaining part of her…situation. "I am dead." When Orochimaru moved to speak again she nodded. "Yes, I died." The smirk on her face vanished. "But was brought back by dark magic. A witch. She used graveyard soil and my ashes to bring me back." she motioned towards her arm again. "That is why my body is like such. Like clay."

She then placed a hand on her chest. "As for why I am able to speak and be myself is because I currently have half of my original soul inside of Me." she looked down. "But because I don't have my full soul, I must survive on the souls of other young women to keep me here. Otherwise I will die again."

She looked up at them, red eyes burning in hate. "I died a long time ago. Then Kagome came." She sneered at the mention of the kunoichi. "She was born with my soul." She gripped the cloth of her haori. "And when the witch decided to bring me back, my soul was split in half." She explained, careful to leave most of the important details out.

She straightened up her pose and released her shirt. "Kagome currently has the other half of my soul."

Kikyo finished her explanation with another narrowed eyes stare, and the trio was left in silence. But Orochimaru was grinning in glee; his eyes were wide as he took in the information, transfixed at what he just learned. "I see…" he chuckled suddenly. "So, if Kagome was born with your soul…she is your reincarnation then?"

Sasuke snapped out of his shocked trance to turn and stare at Orochimaru. _Reincarnation?_

Kikyo nodded in response to Orochimaru's question. "Yes, she is my reincarnation."

"Well, it explains then…why you—I mean, Kagome looks like you." replied Orochimaru, trying to cover up his mistake by grinning even brighter. "I've read, that most…natural reincarnations…usually resemble their incarnation closely. Not always an exact matches but close enough that they could resemble family." He eyed Kikyo's form. "And even if you do not wish to hear it Kikyo-san, you and Kagome could very well resemble siblings."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at his…sudden politeness towards her and gave him a hard stare, purposely ignoring the 'sibling' comment. "So, do you agree?"

Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head lightly at her. "I have to say, I'm interested now in this partnership…but if I were to agree, what would I get out of it hm? You can't really expect me to help you...get your soul back without anything in return now can you?"

Kikyo smirked back amused and shook her head. "No, but it is true that you despise Konoha, correct? If you were to agree to help me capture her, not only would you have a chance to destroy the village, but also finally gain Kagome's capture."

Orochimaru was silent as he thought over Kikyo's proposition. Then his eyes narrowed again. "As you said earlier, but I've already planned on capturing Kagome for her abilities and research. What would teaming up with you do to besides give me a chance I already will have without you're help?"

"I know a lot more about Kagome than you do." the smirk did not disappear on her face. "I know of what most of her abilities are…I'm sure you've encounter a power from her that you did not know what it was?" Orochimaru tensed but she continued. "I know what that power is, and I can counter it, I can easily fight back." Kikyo gave him almost a bored look, "and if you were to capture her, how would you expect to keep her there if she uses those abilities?"

"A little over a week ago, I had an encounter with Kagome." She motioned with her uninjured arm towards her injured arm. "And this was done to me by Kagome herself." she ignored the shocked looks. "My arm is still healing from the damage she did and she used one of those abilities she has to do this to me."

She stared straight at him. "I'm still here because I know of those abilities, if she did this to me, how do you think you or any of your men will fair, not knowing how to counter it?"

The snake gritted his teeth, knowing that Kikyo was right, but not to be outdone by this woman, he added to it. "I'll only agree to this partnership, if once we have captured her and even after you take your…soul, I get to use her for any experiments or research I want."

His answer was another smirk from Kikyo. "I don't care what you do to the girl when she's captured, I just want my soul."

"Then it's settled." Spoke Orochimaru, licking his lips again in anticipation for what's to come. "I accept your partnership."

**. . .**

As he walked behind Orochimaru, Kabuto stared at his back confused at the quick change that has happened with only a few hours' time.

They were now alone, since Sasuke took off somewhere, Kikyo was shown her room during her stay and didn't wish to be bothered, and yet, he still doesn't know what his master is thinking.

Why did he accept the partnership with Kikyo? Doesn't he know it could be some kind of trick in the end? And what if Kikyo ends up betraying them and taking Kagome for herself once they capture her.

They have to be careful now, it's getting closer and closer to the time till Orochimaru needs to perform the reincarnation jutsu, and as it gets closer, he'll get weaker and weaker—

"Kabuto. Is something wrong?"

Kabuto stopped walking and looked up from his thoughts to see that Orochimaru too had stopped and was looking back at him. "Ah." He lowered his head back to the ground. "I am…sorry for earlier lord Orochimaru…I should not have acted out of turn."

Orochimaru chuckled and with a wave of his hand, put the incident behind them. "Your apology is accepted but I know that is not what you want to ask me."

The grey haired man, sighed and nodded, adjusting his glasses. "yes…why did you accept Kikyo's proposal…I know you've been wanting to catch Kagome and this seems like a good idea…but what if Kikyo ends up betraying you?" his black eyes narrowed. "What if this whole thing is just a plot she has, you'll just be walking right into it…"

"You think I haven't thought of that Kabuto?" came Orochimaru's response a few seconds later. "I'm very much aware that this could be a plot to use me."

"Then why did you accept?" interrupted Kabuto. "If you knew then why—?"

"Because, it'll allow me to learn more about Kagome." replied the black haired male in front of him. An excited glint appeared in his eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation. "If everything Kikyo said is correct…then that means that Kagome Asahi is much more interesting than I ever thought." he suddenly whirled around, holding out his arms, laughing. "Just think about it Kabuto! All the stuff we could learn, more about natural reincarnation, how Kikyo is able to be how she is, Kagome's abilities! All of it, I can learn just by capturing Kagome!"

"Just think of the possibilities!" continued Orochimaru, his eyes lit up with almost a crazed light. "If it is indeed true, just think, I could learn away to keep me alive forever! A way to stay in one body permanently! A way where I'd never die…just if I can see how and what Kikyo does…if I can just learn how Kikyo was brought back…"

Even though Orochimaru was overjoyed at this new development, Kabuto still was cautious. "But what if she tries to double cross you, then what? And are you really going to let her kill Kagome?"

"You don't think I'll have a plan incase Kikyo does? And as for Kagome…" Orochimaru turned his head back to him and smirked darkly. "Of course not…Kabuto. As if I would willing let such a perfect specimen be killed so easily. She would be such a perfect little soldier you know." He faced back forward and continued on his way to his lab. "I may go along with it for a while…may even allow Kikyo to perform the ritual just so I can see how it's done…but I won't let Kagome be killed until I'm done with her or she runs out of uses."

He paused and placed a hand to his chin, suddenly thinking and considering something. "Well…maybe not…if it seems to be more interesting, I may allow Kikyo to just take her soul…even though it would be sad to lose a possible student, if I decide to just use her as a test subject, I won't absolutely _need _a live specimen you know…"

He chuckled again, "It would be more fun to watch her scream in pain…but it may just save me time and trouble to have her killed if I decide to do that."

**. . .**

"_Ah…this feels great." Sighed Kagome. She leaned back against the rock and sunk deeper into the hot springs. It's been so long since they've been able to relax like this, especially with everything that's happened._

"_Yeah. It's good to relax once in a while." _

_Kagome opened her eyes to stare at the woman across from her. She was older than her by a few years. And had dark brown hair and one of the warmest brown eyes she's seen, even for one who had to face and lose so much. _

_She's also is her best friend and sister. _

_Smiling back at the woman, Kagome drew the towel closer to herself as she lowered herself more into the water to get her hair wet. Sinking till only her face was visible and she was looking up at the sky, she gave another smile. "Especially because we haven't had any leads…"_

_She trailed off but suddenly froze realizing what she said. Quickly sitting back up so she could face her friend she held a look of remorse. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry Sango—I shouldn't have—."_

"_It's okay Kagome." Sango waved off her apology and sighed, looking up while gripping the towel she had wrapped around her tighter. "I know…that even though we haven't been able to find him…that he's somewhere…" she looked back towards her and grinned. "I'm sure Kohaku is fine. He's a strong boy. He'll be fine till we can find him. I know it."_

_Even though she was trying to make her feel better, Kagome still felt bad, being unable to help her locate her brother. When it should be so easy… "But Sango…I mean, I should be able to find him…he has the last one...unlike all the other times when there was multiple ones, this should be so easy...but for some reason…"_

"_I told you its fine Kagome." repeated Sango, a stern look coming to her eyes. "I know you're trying your hardest. I don't blame you." she looked back up at the sky. "You don't have to force yourself to try and find him all in one day. You'll end up overexerting yourself. You're still a bit wounded remember? We'll find him…it's just a matter of time."_

_Nodding back, Kagome determinedly fisted her hand and grinned back. "Yeah, we will. But I promise you Sango. I will find your brother and bring him back to you no matter what. I swear it." _

Kagome's eyes furrowed in her sleep and she lightly turned while a single tear fell from one of her eyes. "I…swear….it…"

**. . .**

A black blur, barely visible to the naked eye flew through the trees.

"Damn bastard."

Male by their voice, they cursed and growled in annoyance, taking another large leap across another wave of trees, while their long hair behind them blew in the wind. "Sending me on some kind of scouting mission!" the figure snorted and rolled their eyes. "Just a waste of my time, nothing was even there! The bitch is gone by now anyway…"

Another growl escaped his throat and he narrowed his eyes. "And I bet he knew it too, that's why he sent me away. Tch."

"I just wasted a day doin' nothin when I could go and be with—." He's musings halted at the memory and he stopped on a branch, now angrier at what he hasn't been able to do. "It ain't my fault things haven't been any interesting! Besides, I should have been the one to go in the first place, if I was all this wouldn't have happened! But no the damn bastard sent the punk off instead! It wasn't like I was going to do anything!"

Frustrated and wishing so much to kill said punk for taking his place, the male fisted his hands. "Speakin' of the punk, it's his fault I had to head out." A grin suddenly appeared on the shadowed man's face. "As soon as he comes back, I'm gonna make him regret mocking me before he left."

"_Haha, stuck here while I get to go!"_

His anger returned full force and the grin fell off his face. "Damn it! Should have just dealt with him earlier! And if it wasn't for the fact that she'd end up mad at me, I would have—!"

"…bijuu…"

His rant was cut short when his ears caught wind of the sentence some ways away. Interest peaked; the shadowed man turned his head to look off towards his right, ears alert. _Bijuu…who would talk about them…_

"…capture…"

That word made any of his questions halt and he turned in the direction where the male voices where coming from_. Should I check it out?_ He cast a quick glance in the direction where he was heading—back home—but after a few seconds of thought, grinned mischievously and took off towards the right.

He doesn't have to be back till sundown tomorrow. So he has some time to burn. Might as well use it to do something fun.

**. . .**

The voices he picked up were about half a mile from his initial direction. When he was close enough to where he could see and sense them, but them not him, he stopped and settled himself with the shelter of a bunch of thick branches.

Then with stealth that could only been formed with many, many years of practice and being a hunter, the figure quietly pushed away small amount of the leaves that blocked his vision from the two down below.

And widened his eyes.

Like he expected, two males appeared in his vision, but they were nothing special to him…most humans usually never are.

So it wasn't them themselves that caught his attention and made him widen his eyes. No, it was what they were wearing.

Both had black cloaks that bared red clouds on them. _I know those cloaks._

They must belong to the Akatsuki. They are the only organization that has those types of cloaks. A scowl appeared on his face. _Why are they here…I thought they were in hiding after—._

"Sending us after the one-tail again…you'd think after none of us have been able to locate any of the bijuu, they'd think of something better for us to do…un." Spoke up the first.

"Can't be helped…the mission is the mission."

Immediately the first shot up from his lazing position against the rock and seemed to point at himself, "ha! I'd much rather be working on my art. Yet we're sent out again to capture some Jinchuuriki brat…"

He tuned out the rest of what the first male was talking about; having the answer he wanted for his questions. _So the Akatsuki are sending out teams again…interesting._

The figure leaned bit closer. _The bastard would want to hear about this…he did say to keep an eye out if we happen to see them…_ he scanned them, but noticed that it seemed like they were resting. Probably on a break before they head out into the desert that's a about a day's travel away and where the Ichibi is located.

Then he looked back in the direction he came from. They were told if they by chance came across any of the Akatsuki to immediately inform the others. But that means leaving when they are right there. _What to do…head back now, tell bastard, and then suffer boredom…or…_ his eyes slowly moved back towards the two still conversing below him, unaware of even his presence.

…He could probably attack right now and they wouldn't even know what hit them.

As if a light bulb went off above his head, the thoughtful look on his face vanished, and the scowl melted into a predatory smile, revealing his long canines.

He should. The Akatsuki and its members is a nuisance and need to be taken care of, they couldn't last time cause they vanished as soon as they were unsuccessful in capturing the bijuu the first time…but now he has an opportunity. If he leaves to tell everyone else, this chance with be gone and they'll be back to square one.

_Who cares about what the bastard thinks. He'll probably end up thanking me for making this job easier for us all._ Besides, he could use something to take out his anger and boredom on.

With that decision in mind, the figure flexed his claws and attacked.

**. . .**

A knock coming from the door to Kagome's room made the three teens settled in various places around Kagome's bedside; look up in shock, then to each other, not expecting any visitors today.

Team 8 and 10 came yesterday for a bit, just a quick hello and check up on Kagome and even team Gai came over for a few minutes before they had to leave for another mission just two days ago…so they're not expecting anyone else to come over.

Besides, if it was team 8 or team 10 again, they know to just come on in so who could be knocking?

Blinking Sakura stood from her chair and turned her head to the other two, who shrugged not knowing who it is. With her own shrug, she turned and walked over towards the door, uttering a confused "Come in." and waited to see who it was.

And when the door opened in front of her face and she saw who it was, Sakura squeaked in surprise, and fell back onto her butt in shock.

Surprised at the sudden high pitch noise come from the pink haired female, both Kiyoshi and Naruto fell off their chairs before recovering to run over to her side and help her up. "What happened Sakura?"

Sakura only blinked and looked at the door, face flushed in embarrassment at her actions but eyes wide. "It's…it's—."

The door opened and the person who surprised Sakura walked in with a casual wave. "Hello."

Naruto looked up recognizing the voice and immediately grinned, finishing Sakura's sentence for her. "Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver haired Nin smiled under his mask towards his students—or old students, whatever works, and closed his orange book to properly greet them. "Nice to see you Naruto. Sakura." he gave a small chuckle towards the still embarrassed girl. "Sorry about that Sakura didn't mean to surprise you."

Regaining her composure after that embarrassing fall, the medic could only laugh nervously and shook her head, grinning. "It's alright sensei."

Kakashi nodded his head. "That's good." then he turned towards Kiyoshi and blinked before laughing lightly in embarrassment. "Ah, you must be Kiyoshi. Tsunade told me about you."

Kiyoshi nodded and gave his own nod towards the older man, grinning. "Yeah, and I'm guessing your Kakashi Hatake?" Kakashi nodded again and Kiyoshi bowed towards him. "It's nice to meet you, while on our travels Kagome mentioned you more than once."

Kakashi blinked and turned towards the bed where Kagome laid sleeping. "She did, did she?"

The black-haired teen nodded in response and stood up straight again, still grinning. "Yeah, she mentioned that you were an evil sensei during her time training with you…something about her almost blowing up her hands?"

The Jounin scratched the back of his head. "So she told you about that, I can't believe she still remembers…"

"yep." replied Kiyoshi while inwardly he was snickering. He has a feeling that he's going to get along with his Jounin, if what all Kagome told him about the silver haired man was true.

While Kiyoshi and Kakashi were talking to one another, Sakura and Naruto watched from the sidelines amused at their interactions. Then they turned to one another and blinked. Naruto pointed towards the two. "Is it just me…or was something off about their conversation…"

Still watching them with her eyes, Sakura shook her head. "I'm…not too sure…"

Both turned towards them hearing what they were saying and both grinned innocently before Naruto tilted his head to the side towards Kakashi. "So, Kakashi-sensei where you've been?"

Kakashi sighed at the memory. "Oh…around. But Tsunade's been particularly scary with missions as of late. I just got back from one and found out you guys were back, so I decided to come for a visit."

His students nodded but then looked downcast. "That's cool, and it's nice to see you sensei…but well, as you know, Kagome's currently out of it right now."

"Yeah I know." replied Kakashi. "Tsunade's told me everything about what's happened to you three since you've all gotten back together as a team." He eyed them curiously. "Everything."

His two students had the decently to look abashed, knowing what events he were referring to. He gave another sigh before walking forward to see Kagome. "Don't worry I'm not going to do or say anything to you guys for it. You did what you thought at the moment was right." he paused while taking a seat. "Just wished it ended better. Both times."

The trio of teens nodded in agreement and followed his example, each taking a seat while Kakashi took out his book again, but instead of reading lowered it to stare at his fourth student lying in the bed in front of him. _Seems she's always the one ending up in the hospital…_

First with the Naruto and Sasuke mishap, then again with the Sasuke fight, followed by her attack earlier and then again now.

He inwardly sighed. _Sometimes I wonder, it's like she just draws trouble to herself sometimes. _

"_She appeared when I was fighting Sasuke and the rest of your team…and I must say I'm quite impressed. When she faced me she didn't once look frightened, just more determined when she saw the state of her teammates."_

"_It was quite amusing really; she even insulted and held a weapon to me. And her defiance was interesting…willing to fight just to protect her friends." _

"_I was planning on just killing her at first but when I saw her eyes and abilities I became interested. Her determination and loyalty is just perfect. She'll be an excellent pawn… just like Sasuke behind you. Both will do nicely for my plans."_

The memories of his unwilling meeting with Orochimaru made Kakashi narrow his eyes. He looked back towards Kagome. _Seems even after two years he hasn't given up on trying capture her…or never did in the first place. From what Tsunade told me…_

_From her place against the glass, Tsunade sighed. "First before I say anything else, I think you need to know why I need information on Orochimaru."_

_He nodded and put his book away, knowing just from her tone that whatever she needed to tell him about his team was important. _

_Tsunade, seeing that he was listening, turned her head to look out the window, eyes narrowing. "Remember when Orochimaru claimed to be interested in Kagome?"_

"_yeah." answered Kakashi. "But he hasn't done anything since he's gotten Sasuke…"_

_He stopped speaking at Tsunade's expression and unwillingly had to admit that he felt a bit of dread coming. "…he did give up, right?"_

"_That's not entirely true." Started Tsunade slowly, before sighing and rubbing her forehead. "just a few weeks ago, Kagome was attacked by sound nin when they were on a mission, they were trying to capture her." she closed her eyes, "and I just found out about a little over a week ago that early into her travels, Kagome was attacked by Orochimaru himself, Kabuto Yakushi and a thing of sound nin. She was able to escape with some assistance but not without a scar on her arm."_

_Kakashi took in the information and gave his own sigh. "So he's still has an interest in her."_

_Tsunade gave a snort and smiled bitterly. "No, Kakashi, from the way things seem and how many Nin he sent after her during their mission, he's more than just 'a little' interested." She turned to look back at him, eyes serious but still filled with concern. "He seems almost to the point of 'obsessed.'_

_Kakashi shook his head. "Like Sasuke?"_

_Tsunade nodded and she looked back out to the sky again. "Like Sasuke. And I fear that he may try something. That's why, as soon as team 7 comes back, I need you to start training them again. Especially Kagome if you can." She smiled softly. "That girl is strong and can take care of herself pretty well, but still she and team 7 needs to prepare in case he tries something big."_

_Tsunade's expression fell and she gazed sadly outside. "Because I know that this time, when Orochimaru tries to take her, however it may be, both Naruto and Sakura will fight with their lives to keep her here. Because they're not going to lose another person to that man."_

He turned towards his other two students, sitting on either side of Kagome and talking to each other but noticed that every so often, either one's or both gazes would look at Kagome time to time to see if she had any change. _I think you're right Tsunade. _He grinned underneath his mask, and cast a sideways glance towards Kiyoshi who he noticed, did the very same as the two previously. _But I do believe you forgot a member… _

**. . .**

"_Ah, lady Kagome. How you bless me with your lovely presence today!" _

_At the flirty tone, she turned and rolled her eyes at the faceless man that even though she couldn't see his face, just knew he was grinning at her and winking one of his—purple? Yes, purple eyes. He had purple eyes… and short black hair tied in a rat's tail. But his name?_

_What was his name?_

The first thing she was properly aware of besides the weird visions that continuously came to her was a weird sense of lightness. Like she was floating or just plain weightless. Whichever makes more sense.

"_Ye child, are now the keeper of the jewel. Keep it and yourself safe. It may be under the seal, but we do not know when the seal will fade, so ye must be prepared at all times to protect it when that time comes."_

_With a grim smile, she nodded towards the old woman—Kaede? That's her name? "Thank you Kaede, I understand." _

The second was a slight discomfort in her chest, like someone placed something that wasn't supposed to be there in there. Like the uncomfortable feeling you get when you have a rock in your shoe except this was in her chest…or well, she didn't really know it was her chest, since she couldn't see, but something just told her it was so she went along with the feeling.

The third, actually she wasn't so sure what the third really was, but all she knew was that she could hear voices.

But they weren't really voices she could identify. They all were blurred together like one big whisper that had different tones all in one while saying something different every time.

_Kagome…_

_Give me the jewel!_

_Stupid, what the hell do you think you're doing?_

nothing too big, but as she continued to listen to the voice—or voices—she realized that they continued to become smaller and sound farther away, like she was walking away from them one step at the time, which now that she can properly think, she believes is a bad thing.

Because the farther she 'walked' away from the voices and visions, the colder the area around her seemed to get and the more the discomfort in her chest grew as well as a feeling of loss. Like she's leaving something really dear and really important to her behind in those faded visions.

But the strangest thing of all is that despite that feeling of loss, it felt like waking up.

**. . .**

The door to Kagome's room opened and a gentle looking nurse walked in, humming a small tune to herself. As she closed the door, she smiled even though the person in the room wouldn't be able to see it and headed towards the window first of all. "Let's let in some sunlight shall we?" she muttered to herself.

She pulled open the previously closed curtains and grinned brightly when blue sky and clouds met her visage. "It's such a nice day today, don't you think Kagome?"

She knows it's very possible Kagome won't answer her, since she hasn't for the last week she's been here, but it doesn't hurt to try right?

Once the curtains were fully drawn, she turned around; grabbing the clipboard placed on the desk and started walking towards Kagome, while checking over her chart and tests. "Still the same…"

"Wa…it…"

The nurse's sentence cut short, hearing the small murmur and looked up from the clipboard slowly, staring straight at her patient watching for any movement. _Did she…?_

She got her answer when Kagome's hand twitched and she shifted while muttering something under her breath.

And that was all she needed.

With a bright smile, the nurse quickly turned on her heel, ran out the door and quickly called for someone to get the Hokage, because Kagome Asahi was going to wake up!

**. . .**

Tsunade was doing paperwork when she got the message that Kagome was going to wake up, and immediately she called for team 7 to be notified and told to head towards the hospital.

Because since Kagome's awake, it's time to see how 'sleeping beauty' is doing, as well for them to hear of their temporary suspension from missions.

Team 7, consisting of Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Kiyoshi as well as Tsunade all were in the room within five minutes since Tsunade got the message, all watching and waiting for Kagome to wake up. She was stirring and they could hear faint mutterings but nothing that could be considered 'awake'.

Finally after what seemed to be forever, Kagome's eyes finally seemed to be opening and every waited with alert eyes, for her to wake up and greet them—and finally got what they wanted when they saw the silver of her eyes, although a bit unfocused, and blinked.

Then, she pushed herself up some still unaware of her surroundings and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, yawning. "Wow."

Kagome was silent for a moment, then as if just realizing she wasn't home but in the hospital with five people staring at her—which most likely wasn't far from the truth—and tilted her head to look at everyone. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

The next thing Kagome new, three bodies were squishing the live out of her and she suddenly felt quite lightheaded. "U-uh, can't—can't breathe!"

Quickly the bodies pulled away and Kagome was greeted with the smiling faces of her teammates. "You're awake!"

Still clueless, Kagome stared blankly back. "Um…yeah…I don't know why I wouldn't be…"

Tsunade suddenly came up from behind the trio smiling at her with a stern but happy look. "You mean you don't remember anything that happened to you?"

The 5th Hokage got a blank stare.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "You do realize that you've been asleep for a little over two weeks."

That got a reaction from Kagome. Her mouth fell open. "Two weeks…wow…I didn't think I'd ever be able to sleep that long…without being injured."

"Well, your left arm was broken for a bit." interjected Naruto.

"Oh." Kagome turned towards him and just blinked, interested at the news. Then she turned towards her left arm that she knows is no longer broken. "Well, mostly uninjured."

"Never mind that." commented Tsunade, "but do you remember anything before you just woke up now?" Kagome went silent, trying to think of something and narrowed her eyes.

"I think…I remember the talking to someone…but then suddenly things started to get blurry and the next thing I know, I'm here with you guys." Kagome paused to consider everything closely. "I also remember the mission—." Her eyes suddenly widened and she turned towards her teammates. "The mission! What happened to the mission?"

Sakura held up her hands to calm Kagome down. "Don't worry Kagome the mission was a success. After you fought the killer they vanished, and the village is safe now." she smiled. "In fact, the elder and his wife wanted me to say thank you for them. They even gave us a few herbs." She winked and grinned. "I planted them for you so they wouldn't die. I'll bring them by later alright?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, "that would be cool…I'd like a small herb garden…" she smiled at that but then looked down recalling something else Sakura just spoke of. "The…killer."

Tsunade's and everyone's interest increased. "Yeah?"

Kagome looked back towards them. She was about to speak but at the last moment, something stropped her from speaking. She tried again and the same thing happened. _Why can't I speak about her?_

A face identical to hers appeared in her mind and she shivered. _Is it because of that? Because she looks like me?_

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up with her eyes, then back down. "I…I can't remember a lot. I remember saying something to them, but that's it…" she placed a hand to her head, getting a headache while hating herself for lying. "I'm not sure what I say or what they look like, except for red eyes and dark colored hair…because then everything's blurry."

She sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry." _I don't want to lie…but that woman has some kind of connection to me. And I want to find out what it is._

Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" questioned Kagome. When Tsunade nodded, Kagome opened her mouth, but shut it, looking amazed at something. "I feel fine…actually," She looked down at her hands and flexed them. "I feel really fine. Really, really fine." she looked back up at them. "I can't explain it." continued Kagome, "but I don't feel tired or anything…it's like I never was asleep for as long as I was…"

Kiyoshi inwardly blinked at that statement. _Is it because of the jewel? Did it not only make her wake up faster up but also give her a bit more strength?_ He suddenly felt stupid. _Well it is the jewel…_So of course she'll feel fine after waking…even as the keeper of the jewel, Kagome's not completely immune to its powers.

He turned his attention back to Kagome who, by now was moving her arms around and stretching them from the stiffness that must have formed. Feeling fine or not, she still hasn't used them in about two weeks so it's no surprise that they may be stiff.

Tsunade who was fine during Kagome's admittance of her state gave a loud cough to get the three teens attention, who by now was conversing about what she missed. When they looked up and caught her look, Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Please continue."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in amusement before shaking her head. "Well…it is weird. Considering if anything, you should be feeling tired and worn out…but I'm not going to complain. You had another episode."

Kagome's eyes widened. "It happened again?"

Tsunade nodded but Naruto exploded in sudden anger, at that even Kagome knew about this but didn't tell him—even Kiyoshi looked mildly annoyed about being left out on something as important at this. "You knew that this has happened to you before? And you didn't think to tell me about it?"

Kagome gave a small nod and sigh. "Yeah, it happened before but it wasn't bad…Tsunade said nothing was wrong with me, so I just wrote it off as possible exhaustion or even stress." She shrugged. "And I didn't tell you, because then you'd do what you're doing now besides…" she looked at Naruto amused. "How could I have told you? You weren't here." Naruto flushed a light pink, knowing she got him and started sputtering wile Kiyoshi turned towards Kagome, eyes narrowed.

"I was with you." he said, continuing since it seems Naruto couldn't at the moment. Kagome turned to him and gave an apologetic smile. "Yes I know, but like I said I thought it wasn't anything big…"

Naruto suddenly started waving his hands in the air frantically, finally thinking of something to say at her simple causal wave off of her health. "But you still could have told us!"

The black-haired girl only gave another shrug. "It never came up. I thought what happened was a one-time thing…but I guess not." She sighed.

"I'm just glad you awake. We were all worried." said Sakura, trying to change the subject before an argument could form. Her plan worked when she got nods of agreement from the others and both her males friends calmed down.

Kagome smiled back with a small 'thank you' under her breath towards Sakura, knowing what she was doing and grateful. She doesn't want to argue with either of them. she was about to say something when she finally noticed that someone else was in the room that she hasn't greeted yet, sitting on a chair against the wall across from her bed with an orange book in his hand.

"Hello Kagome." waved Kakashi with his free hand. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Kagome blinked at the man. "Kakashi-sensei?" when he nodded and it finally set in that Kakashi was here and she hasn't seen him for around two and a half years, she quickly sat up from her bed and pointed at him, mouth-dropping open in shock. "Kakashi-sensei! It's you!" she motioned to say something else but instead furrowed her eyebrows and squinted at him, hand falling down onto her lap seconds later. "You look the same."

At Kagome's blunt statement, Kakashi sweat dropped before grinning at his black-haired student. "Ever the observant one aren't you?" he looked over the top of his book to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him at the obvious mocking tone before grinning back at her sensei. "It's nice to see you again sensei. I hope you haven't been trying to have other people blow up their hands in the past few years' right?"

At her side, both Sakura and Naruto started chuckling while their sensei was left to sigh and look remorseful. "You're never going to let that go aren't you?"

Kagome only gave a proud 'nope' that ended up with team 7 laughing and everyone else, besides Kakashi shaking their heads.

Once everyone calmed down, Kagome sent a serious look towards Kakashi. "No, but seriously where have you been? I and Naruto have been back for a while, but while here we haven't seen you at all."

Kakashi looked back down towards his book. "Been busy with missions." he looked back up towards her suddenly. "Which, from what I've heard, so have you and the others."

Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment, knowing what he meant. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, stubbornly refusing to allow him to win. "Yes. And things have been fine."

Kiyoshi snorted from his area at the edge of the bed and Kagome quickly turned to glare at him, but he only gave her a stern look in response—and she sighed dejectedly deciding to just give up and admit things haven't been exactly okay. "Okay…well maybe not."

_Better now than ever._ Thought Tsunade, referring to the little news she needs to give to team 7. "I'm glad you admit that you haven't had the best of luck...because concerning that I have some news."

Everyone in the room except Kakashi—since he already knew—looked up at her confused. At the glances, she nervously coughed into her hand and dropped the bomb. "Because as of now. Team 7 is on temporary suspension from any missions."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	11. Plan of Action

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Plan of Action**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap: **  
_Better now than ever._ Thought Tsunade, referring to the little news she needs to give to team 7. "I'm glad you admit that you haven't had the best of luck...because concerning that I have some news."

Everyone in the room except Kakashi—since he already knew—looked up at her confused. At the glances, she nervously coughed into her hand and dropped the bomb. "Because as of now. Team 7 is on temporary suspension from any missions."

* * *

**Now: **  
Tsunade grimaced and started counting down the seconds before the explosion—she wasn't disappointed, because all at once, the three official members of team 7 all jumped up from either their seats—or in Kagome's case, quickly sit up again—and started complaining and asking why.

"Silence!" yelled Tsunade. They fell silent and she sighed. "I know you don't like this."

"That's an understatement." Grumbled Naruto before he was silenced with a deadly glare that promised pain if he interrupted one more time.

"now." resumed the blond woman. "You don't like it, but due to the resent events I'm putting you all on temporary suspension." She looked at Kagome. "That way you can have time to rest. The first time this happened and you fell unconscious it was only for a few days…but this time it happened again and it was for two weeks. I don't want to take another chance like that till we know what's wrong with you or causing these attacks."

Kagome wasn't about to give up. "But what about going after—." Tsunade gave her a look that said 'don't finish that sentence or you'll pay' and she paused, before changing the topic. "What about training…you just want us to hang around and do nothing?"

Tsunade smiled but instead of calming their fears it just made them 10 times worse. "That's another reason why Kakashi is here. He's on temporary suspension as well so he can train with you all. That way, you won't be bored…and you can all have your abilities tested out." The fifth just practically radiated victory when they all nodded reluctantly. "Good! Then Kagome, after we perform a few more tests and you stay overnight, you'll be free to leave in a few days if everything goes well!"

"But I feel fine!" yelled out Kagome, her frustration about being suspended coming through at the fact she has to remain in the hospital too. "I feel completely fine!" she motioned to herself. "I don't need to stay here—!"

"I don't care how you say you're feeling." Swiftly interrupted the blond woman, scolding Kagome like a young child that did something wrong. "But you are going to stay here and have more tests done." She glared when Kagome moved to protest. "Otherwise I will forcefully restrain you. And not only will I have you suspended but when you're released, I'll also put you on house arrest for more." She gave Kagome a critical scan of eye. "Because if you ask me, I still think you need more rest after how long you've been asleep."

The teenager finally gave up with another nod and sigh. Then Tsunade turned to the others with a not so concealed threat in her voice. "Alright, now I have to start those tests…so if you could all leave now…"

Everyone besides Kagome and Tsunade were gone within seconds flat, leaving the two alone.

Once she couldn't sense anyone from her team Kagome finally turned towards Tsunade who had her back towards her, still sulking that she had to remain where she was for a few more days. "That's not the only reason why you're placing team 7 on suspension is it?" Tsunade didn't reply to her so she asked again. "It's because of me huh? Because Orochimaru's after me right? You don't want me out in the open so he can try to come after me again…"

"If you already knew the reason, why did you just ask?" came the response.

Kagome smiled. "Just wanted to be sure is all." her face suddenly turned confused. "But if that's the fact… why can't you just put me on suspension…why everyone else too? Kiyoshi could take my place…even if he's not officially a ninja; he is a part of team 7."

Tsunade didn't answer her.

Confused at the no response, Kagome pouted towards the elder woman and tilted her head. "Why did you suspend them too…you know that even with me gone, they still have a full squad that could go out for missions…" she frowned. "So why won't you let them continue…? I don't need to be watched 24/7."

_Ah, but you do Kagome. Orochimaru could be planning anything._ But instead of voicing these thoughts, Tsunade instead started walking towards the door, grabbing and pulling open the door when she was close enough. "You ask too many questions." Replied Tsunade before looking back at her with a smile. "But if you must know, it's for your protection."

With that said, Tsunade closed the door behind her, leaving Kagome staring at the closed door in confusion.

**. . .**

_So much for trying to find that woman's connection to me… _sulked Kagome, leaning her chin on her knees and sighing. She can't leave the village, so she can't go looking for Kikyo.

She suddenly shivered and tightened the grip she had on her legs. _Don't even want to go looking for her. _Flashbacks of their meeting flashed through her head and she closed her eyes tightly. If she could really help it, she wouldn't want anything more to do with that crazy woman.

_But._ Continued Kagome, opening her eyes sadly. _She…seems to know me._ That woman acted if they knew each other, not on a good level since that woman tried to kill her, but she still _knew_ her. _That's the thing. How does she know me?_

Kagome gripped the cloth of her pant leg. _And why…when I first met her; did it seem I knew her too? _

Kagome lowered her head onto her knees. When she first saw the woman…besides being freaked out at the fact that Kikyo had a scary resemblance to her, but she also felt _fear._ She was actually afraid of some woman she hadn't met before when Kikyo did nothing to warrant that fear…

..It almost seemed like it was already there. That from the start she was afraid of this woman. She's over it now, and is pretty confident that if she were to meet her again, she wouldn't freeze up like she did the first time, but to do it the first time before seeing anything she could have done…

Bugs her.

Because what reason should she be afraid of that person? From what she knows, she has never met that woman before, and she knows for a fact that she _didn't forget anything._ Nor was she some kind of 'reincarnation.'

_Then why…_ thought Kagome, slumping forward. _Does something feel wrong? _

While she pondered over that a quick, but dull pain came from the center of her chest, making her place a hand over the spot and rub to make it vanish. _Then there's this…_ she frowned. _This small pain. _Well it's a bit much to consider whatever it is, 'pain' since it's not that at all. It's more of a discomforting feeling instead pain, and more of annoyance than anything else really.

It started happening a little after she woke up. She was completely fine, but then just suddenly; it appeared and has once every day. It comes for a few seconds, she rubs the spot, then just as quickly as it came, and it's gone.

She would say something…but since the discomfort hasn't grown, she's kept quiet about it.

Besides, she doesn't want to be kept here any longer for something she has a feeling Tsunade won't be able to find the cause of.

The girl sighed again and closed her eyes to try and relax while she waited. She already changed into her clothes so now all she's waiting for is the nurse to come and release her. It's been three days since she's woken up and she just can't wait till she's released. She hates hospitals.

_I hope it's soon. _She cast a glance up at the clock. _After I'm released, Kakashi-sensei wants me to head over to training ground 7 for some reason…he wouldn't tell me what it was about but it may have to do with something Tsunade said about the suspension we all have to deal with. _

She frowned, remembering said conversation with the blond woman. She's seen Tsunade a few times since their conversation those three days ago, but neither has brought it up, she herself because she doesn't want to make Tsunade mad—or madder. The woman seems a bit more… furious at her than normal…she's not too sure, but she has a feeling it has something to do with what happened to her. She's just not too sure why.

So, to keep her head on her body, she's been keeping quiet about the conversation, but she's still confused about what Tsunade said.

"_But if you must know, it's for your own protection."_

"My own protection huh?" mumbled Kagome looking towards the window and outside where a few birds were perched at the window seal. _I don't need bodyguards. I hate that they have to suffer because of me. I still don't think Orochimaru is going to plan an entire invasion to just try to capture me._ Snorted Kagome, rolling her eyes. _He didn't even do that for Sasuke._

_But Sasuke went to him willingly._ Said a small voice from the back of her head. _You didn't, you haven't. You won't. He may try something._

Knowing her self-conscious was right, she lowered her eyes again and stared at her sandaled clad feet, wiggling her toes. _But something as big as an invasion? Just for me? Seems somewhat stupid. _

She tried to write off the feeling of dread that came with the realization that Orochimaru may try something, but didn't do much of a good job succeeding.

**. . .**

"Kagome-san! I'm come for one last check of your vitals and chakra system and then you'll be able to leave!" smiled the woman that walked in, holding her signature clipboard and smile on her face.

Kagome's own face brightened seeing the kind woman that's been taking care of her. Even when she was asleep, this woman's been the one tending to her and she's really grateful. "Hey Miya-san."

Miya was a short woman, shorter then herself by a few inches even, which wasn't too tall, she was around 5'3 but Miya herself was probably only 4'9. Kagome grinned. But even if she was short, it didn't do anything to halt Miya from anything. Kagome's heard from the other nurses a few times that when Miya really wanted too, she could seem like she's 10 feet tall and scare people easily into submission to do as she asked. _Which is funny because I don't think she'd have any problems having people listen to her..._

The nurse is nice and really helpful so she can't really see why people wouldn't listen to her.

"Alright Kagome, let's start of your chakra network…so you know to just relax and still while I check." Spoke Miya looking up at her as she allowed her hand to glow the signature green and she moved towards her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat up, moving her legs to off the side of the bed. "Yeah, yeah, that's all I've heard the last few days. You realize how many of these tests I've had to go through within the time of three days?" she said looking at the black haired, brown-eyed woman. "I'm sure that if I knew the healing jutsu you guys use, I'd be able to perform it on myself in my sleep!"

Miya grinned at her before pulling her hand away from the center of her chest, the green glow vanishing from her hand. "Well, you probably could…it's not too difficult…" she hummed marking something down on the clipboard with a pen she kept in her front pocket. "All it really is, is using the healing chakra and sending it throughout a person's chakra system...that's how we check to see if everything's okay… while we're checking if we suddenly run into a block, then we know something's up."

Kagome blinked at the explanation. "Wow…that doesn't seem hard at all." she whispered sarcastically and got a small tap on the head from Miya's clipboard.

"Don't start. And it's not really hard. I'm sure you could do it after a bit of practice…I heard you have a pretty good grasp on your chakra control. And already know some basic healing jutsu."

"You did?" asked Kagome. "Where'd you hear that?"

Miya gave her a grin as she started her work on checking Kagome's vitals. "Oh? So you don't know?" Kagome shook her head and she started laughing. "Well, Miss Asahi, you're pretty famous here in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Why?" repeated Miya, looking at Kagome who nodded. Then she tilted her head in thought. "Well I think it's because you come here often. I've heard that you've had some pretty long stays here in the past."

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well that's just lovely, famous because I get hurt a lot. Wonderful."

Her sarcastic tone wasn't appreciated from the older woman, who gave her a stern look before shaking her head and smiling, finished with the quick check up. "Well, you're done. All that's left is for you to check out and you're free." She spoke backing away and allowing Kagome room to stand on her own two feet.

"yeah." agreed Kagome, stretching her arms over her head. "I have to say I'm personally sick of all the tests and hospital food."

Both females laughed before Miya quickly waved Kagome off, "it's not that bad. But I'm sure you are happy about finally being released."

Kagome nodded her head and rolled her shoulders. "Yeah…well mostly."

Miya, catching the bitter tone in the younger girl's voice, turned towards her confused. "What do you mean?"

The black-haired girl sighed and stopped stretching, eyes narrowing. "Even if I'm free to move around and whatnot again, I'm still not going to be doing much. So it's really not much of a change." Kagome trailed off, looking outside the window with a small disappointment.

"Why?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to the nurse and gave a strained grin, "I've been suspended from any missions for a while." Kagome's eyes dimmed and she gave a scowl. "I'm not sure how long, but Tsunade seemed pretty serious about it. My team and I have been 'banned' from any missions. So we're stuck here in the village till Tsunade says otherwise." She rubbed the side of her head. "And judging from her expression at the time, it's going to be for a while." The woman did look pretty mad at her.

Seeing Kagome's sudden sadness and depression at the subject Miya quickly smiled and changed the subject, while looking at the clock. "You should get going; don't you have to meet Kakashi-san?"

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened and the topic of her suspension was quickly forgotten as she nodded and ran towards the door**.** "You're right! I forgot about that! Thanks!" Kagome was about to run through the door but seemed to remember something because she quickly turned around and bowed, before standing and taking off, yelling as she went. "Thanks again Miya! I appreciate it!"

Miya watched and listened as Kagome took off, an amused look on her face. Then she shook her head at the younger woman, before laughing and continuing her work.

**. . .**

Kagome practically sped through the village to get to the training grounds, but when she was just a few minutes away, Kagome finally realized who it was she was meeting, and how long it usually takes for him to arrive, so stopped and face palmed. "I can't believe I rushed to go meet Kakashi-sensei…he doesn't even get there on time…I have no need to rush!"

"Oh, really? I'm ashamed that you would think so poorly of me."

Kagome removed her hand from her face at the voice and blinked, seeing the very person she had to meet in front of her, his accursed book in hand, staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

Kagome blinked again. "What are you doing here?" she turned her eyes to the sun when she dropped her hand back to her side. "It's only about 15 minutes after we're supposed to meet, why are you here so early?"

Kakashi sweat dropped but smiled under his mask towards his student. "I'm not always late." at the blank stare Kagome gave him; he just continued to smile before turning and start walking in the direction where they were supposed to meet. "In fact I do say I'm early on most days now."

Kagome ran to catch up to her sensei and when she did she just raised an eyebrow at the silver haired man. "Yeah…sure. I'll believe it when I actually see it."

While Kakashi sighed and mumbled something about what Kagome could hear as 'mean students' she only grinned.

**. . .**

Five minutes later the duo made it to the training grounds and Kagome smiled, seeing her friends all sitting in various places around the training grounds. "Hey you guys!"

While she ran ahead of Kakashi to greet them properly, they looked up and smiled back. "Hello, Kagome!" replied Naruto, before turning to the person behind her and glaring, hand rising in accusation. "You're late! By 20 minutes…"

Kakashi chuckled motioned towards Kagome. "Yes, but I ran into Kagome along the way."

Kagome immediately froze and whirled around to face her teacher, glaring. He was just using meeting her as an excuse! That's why he was there! "That's low sensei! You were just hanging around reading that book of yours."

Naruto turned towards her at her yell, and then turned back to Kakashi, victory dancing in his eyes as he jumped up. "Ha! I'm right!"

While this was happening, from her spot on the grass Sakura could only sigh at how familiar this scene seems. _Things will never change._ but despite how annoyed she seemed, she couldn't help but smile as she watched her two teammates argue—though one-sided it may be—with their sensei.

"Does this always happen?" asked a voice.

Team 7 all turned to look at the newcomer and Kagome waved. "Hey Kiyoshi." She suddenly looked confused and slightly worried. "I thought you were going to be at the apartment sleeping…is everything alright?"

Kakashi spoke before the teen could. "Actually I asked him to come." he looked at them from over his book. "From what I've been told by Tsunade, that since you've been back, he's been accompanying you all on your missions. So I thought since he's already—even if not officially—part of the team he should be here as well."

Kagome's face brightened at that, and she quickly grinned, nodding before turning towards Kiyoshi. "That's great!" she winked towards the elder black haired teen. "See! You're part of the team!"

Kiyoshi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…I guess…" he grinned and turned towards Kakashi bowing. "But thank you for accepting me into your team."

Kakashi shook his head. "Think nothing of it."

"well." said Sakura, after a few seconds of comfortable silence fell over them. She blinked at her teacher. "Why'd you call us here Kakashi-sensei?"

The orange book closed and he stood up a bit straighter, turning to face all four of them. "I decided that since Kagome was out of the hospital we should start our training."

"Really?" grinned Naruto. When Kakashi nodded, he quickly punched the air and yelled out in happiness. "Haha! Cool!" he pointed to himself, "I'll show you Kakashi-sensei! I've gotten much stronger than in the past! I'll definitely beat you this time!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow while Naruto continued boasting about his strength and realizing that his other old students were silent, turned to them. "Well, no proclamations of you strength? Sakura? Kagome?"

The two girls looked at one another, smiled identically evil smiles then looked back towards Kakashi. "nah. I think we'll just show you sensei." started Sakura, reaching into her back pouch to grab her gloves.

"Yeah. And I can get you back for using me as an excuse to be late." finished Kagome, grinning brighter. Then she blinked and turned to the others. "Hey, that gives me an idea."

When she had everyone's attention, Kagome pointed to each of them. "Why don't we have a free for all? You know everyone against everyone. You can team up with someone if you want but otherwise it's everyman for themselves." She gave a nod towards her blond and pink haired friends. "When I first came back, we agreed to have a match against one another…why not now?"

Both Sakura and Naruto looked deep in thought, thinking about the suggestion, and after thinking it was a good idea, nodded and gave their sensei curious looks. "We think it's a good idea. What about you?"

"I'm fine with it. Kiyoshi?"

When everyone's attention turned towards him, Kiyoshi blushed and took a step back raising his hands in the air when his teammates all gave him pleading looks. "I'm fine with it. It'll give me time to get used to your guys fighting style and stuff."

"Well that settles it." said Kakashi. He put his orange book away and with a smile, turned towards his team. "Let the training begin."

**. . .**

With a yell, Kagome flew back before flipping in the air and sliding back on her knees. _Ow. _Kagome winced and lightly rubbed her shin where a small cut and bruise was forming. _Should have expected that..._

Kagome looked up and around for her previous opponent who seemed to vanish after he attacked her. She looked back down to slightly bleeding shin. _He probably was getting me back for last training session. Can't believe Kiyoshi was bitter about it…_

What she is talking about is the last time they trained together a little before they came here. She used an explosive tag in the ground to get him slightly and slow him down in the ankle and it seems her teammate did the same for a little bit of revenge but aimed for her shin.

"Well…" she smirked, "I got him in the arm for that."

Just as she was about to take off she heard a rustle in the bushes. As soon as she grabbed a kunai and turned around, five blurs suddenly jumped from the bushes behind her into the air, revealing five grinning Naruto's soaring at her. "We got you Kagome!" they echoed together.

Smiling at the blond Kagome shook her head while making hand signs. "You think you do Naruto, you think you do. **Fire style: great fireball jutsu!"**

A large fireball came from her mouth when she exhaled; engulfing the Naruto clones when they continued to fly towards her and were unable to dodge. When five identical pops were heard, Kagome quickly ended the jutsu before spinning on the ball of her right foot to send a left roundhouse kick towards the Naruto that appeared behind her with a punch.

When her foot and his fist rammed into one another, Kagome was left balancing on one foot, the other holding off Naruto's fist while Naruto was left in a punching position, his right fist holding off her foot. Despite them being in battle, Kagome couldn't help but grin. "You've gotten faster Naruto."

Naruto brightened and even though they continued to try to overpower the other, he didn't seem at all concerned. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "yes." she paused to give him a mischievous smile. "But I'm faster." She pulled her leg away so fast that due to all the power he was putting into the punch to equal Kagome's kick, Naruto stumbled and Kagome herself, vanished.

When he straightened, he looked around the clearing but couldn't find her. He frowned and quickly moved to leave when he sensed something aiming for his stomach. He moved to dodge but something else came at his other side and he had to duck the punch the reappeared Kagome threw.

Using the fact that Kagome was in front and close enough to him, he replied to her attack with another punch to her stomach and grinned when he felt it connect—to only feel a gust of wind when Kagome exploded. It was a clone. "Aww…that wasn't fair Kagome!" yelled out the discouraged blond.

_Says the one who uses the clone jutsu for such attacks himself. _Thought Kagome hearing the comment from her place in the bushes, before she vanished in black blur.

Naruto, who was still trying to find Kagome, didn't know what hit him when he was suddenly sent flying forward by a kick to his back and Kagome reappeared in his spot, breathing a bit heavier with all the running she had to suddenly do within the last few minutes.

As she watched Naruto fly through the air a small pang of discomfort came from her chest and she frowned, rubbing the spot in the center of her chest, confused. _It's back again…how strange._ Kagome looked down at the spot she was rubbing. _This is the first time it's appeared twice in one day… _

She doesn't think it's anything big, could just be an after effect from her attack, and it's not even a pain—heck she's still feeling completely fine, if not a little winded from all her running around and fighting, but still fine. But it's still a bit weird that the pain has come back…

While Kagome considered the weird feeling in her chest, Naruto landed on the ground with a thump, his head in the dirt. Few seconds passed and he recovered, lifting up his head to spit out some dirt and grass from his mouth. "Ow. Now that hurt." His sentence must have caught Kagome's attention because she looked up towards and with a shocked blink, remembered she was in the middle of something and currently knocked her friend down pretty hard. _Oops._

Kagome's black boots suddenly blurred into his vision, and he looked up towards the sky to see Kagome holding out a hand to him. Taking it even though they are considered 'enemies' right now, he was heaved up. "Sorry Naruto. You okay?" questioned Kagome, taking in his sudden dirty appearance. _I didn't mean to hit him that hard…_

Naruto shrugged and dusted the dirt off his clothes. "I'm fine, but I want to know." he looked at Kagome with a sudden awe. "How'd you get so fast? You just vanished then reappeared just like that!"

"Practice and training." Commented Kagome. "I guess you can thank Kakashi-sensei mostly for it though, he was the one to get me more focused on speed…after I left I just continued the training I did for the Chuunin exams and tada." she shrugged.

Both were quiet, now that they were no longer fighting and just talking, it doesn't seem too fun to just continue the fight. It's better if they just met, but now… Kagome bit her lip. "So, do you want to continuing fighting, or…"

Catching onto what she meant Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to go look for Kiyoshi." The grin was back on his face in an instant. "I want to fight him and see what he can do."

Kagome gave a small nod of the head, thinking about her next target as well. "I think I'm going to go look for Sakura or Kakashi-sensei…I've already fought Kiyoshi and you just now." she pointed off in one direction. "I came from that direction after fighting Kiyoshi…he may still be there."

"Alright!" Naruto started running in that direction, waving with the back of his hand at Kagome. "Thanks Kagome! Sakura and Kakashi should be where I came from; I heard fighting that sounded like them going on!"

"Thanks Naruto!"

As soon as the blond was gone, Kagome turned to where Naruto came from and like he did, she followed his directions, looking for her next opponent.

**. . .**

She found them both a few minutes later by the sound of something like the ground crumpling and when she hid in the branches of a tree to look, there and behold, she saw both of them fighting.

Sakura had her gloves and was trying to get a hit on Kakashi who would dodge or jump back, which Kagome found with a drop of the mouth, was the cause of the large cracking and grumbling when Sakura's chakra induced hand hit the ground.

_Wow._ Thought Kagome. _Naruto was right when he said she could hit almost as hard of Tsunade._ She feels sorry for the ground.

After watching the fight for a bit, she finally decided to jump and join it. At her arrival, the two momentarily stopped and she only waved. "Oh. Don't mind me." then without dropping the smile and wave, began a set of one-handed jutsu. **"Earth style: earth binding jutsu!"**

With a slam of her hands on the ground, Kagome joined the fight.

Large poles of earth formed through the already cracked ground, creating a small earthquake that made both Sakura and Kakashi jump away to avoid falling. But even when they jumped, the poles changed direction and followed after them, Kagome controlling where they needed to go.

She was able to catch Sakura, who with a bad turn and jump, was captured by both hands and legs, being suspended in the air and struggling to be released. Kakashi on the other hand, was faster than her jutsu and was able to dodge the poles as they attacked and tried to grab him.

Sakura continued to struggle. "Ah, K-Kagome!" she yelled out in shock.

"Sorry Sakura—." Kagome apology was interrupted by Kakashi appearing in front of her and moving in to attack.

With her speed, she was able to dodge but since she lost her concentration on the jutsu holding Sakura, said girl was finally able to get free by summoning chakra to her feet and hands to break the weakened earth.

While that was going on, Kagome ended up jumping and sliding back to add space between her and Kakashi who was soon joined by Sakura. _Wait. _Kagome cursed knowing what was going to happen. _They're going to team up against me!_

Like she predicted, the two looked at one another before her and attacking at once.

"Shit!" yelled out Kagome, dodging the kicks and punches Sakura sent her, while Kakashi vanished somewhere during Sakura's assault. _I can't let her hit me, if she could cause solid ground to hit just imagine what it would do to me._ She thought fearfully, and she can tell Sakura's holding back against her.

Then Kakashi's around here somewhere, just waiting for the right moment to help Sakura take her down. While she was looking for Kakashi, she didn't notice the punch Sakura aimed at her right shoulder and yelled out when it connected.

She quickly jumped back gripping the pounding appendage with a grimace. It hurt. And Sakura's not even serious. She looked at the girl who had backed away with an evil glint in her eye and smirk that she knew just said 'pay back for capturing me'. She gave a small nod. "Okay, I'll admit Sakura that was a bit…not nice of me?" she asked with a smile despite the throbbing pain of her shoulder.

Sakura smiled back. "Yeah it wasn't. Sorry about your arm..."

Kagome nodded but noticed she trailed off, "and?"

Sakura grinned. "And sorry about you losing."

Kagome only had enough time to blink when she felt the cold touch of a kunai to her neck. She turned her eyes to the side, seeing Kakashi smiling at her with a shake of his head, looking almost disappointed. "You did pretty well against us, but where was this new strength you said you show?" he lightly taunted, trying to rile her up.

It worked.

Kagome's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance while she thought of a way to escape. It came to her a few seconds later because she suddenly grinned and began to glow a light blue. "Oh, you'll see."

Once she spoke, Kakashi and Sakura were both left to watch with some surprise as the glow around Kagome grew before it slowly started to move around wildly and crackle like lightening around her body.

_No._ thought Kakashi. _It is lightening. It's the chidori. _

With the realization, he quickly removed the kunai from Kagome's neck and jumped back, calling for Sakura to quickly to the same. "Sakura move away from Kagome!"

Sakura did as she told and was just in time too, for as soon as she jumped back the chidori surrounding Kagome exploded with a screeching chirp like a miniature bomb, sending her opponents and debris flying back a few feet.

They covered their faces from the flying rocks and bright light while sliding against the dirt, coming to a stop when the explosion and light finally calmed down and a grinning Kagome was left standing in the middle, a small indentation of dirt around her. She looked straight at Kakashi. "Told ya."

Kakashi blinked at her. "That was the chidori."

At the simple comment, Kagome blinked back and straightened. "Um…yeah…" she grinned and scratched the back of her head. "I've kind of…altered it…a few times…" the grin turned evil. "That's not the only I can do with the chidori." she held up a hand and the chidori started forming in her palm. "Want to see?"

Before she could attack them again, Kiyoshi and Naruto appeared; apparently, the light from the small explosion caught their attention because they looked confused and even slightly worried. "What was that?"

Sakura gave Kagome an evil stare. "Kagome tried to blow me and sensei up—."

"No I wasn't!" came Kagome's quick response.

"—with this new trick with the chidori she created…" continued Sakura, even though Kagome was now glaring at her with her own evil stare.

The two newcomers just blinked as well. "Oh."

"I wasn't trying to blow you up!" yelled out Kagome again, trying to prove her innocence at the accusation.

At the silence, Kagome could tell no one believed her and pouted. _Everyone's against me. _

The silence continued to stretch till from above the five, a bird cawed—and as if that was a sign to continue, they did—Kagome's little explosion long forgotten in the fight.

**. . .**

Team 7 was all spread out in various positions on the ground, panting in exhaustion while Kakashi was sitting against a nearby tree, reading his book, looking slightly worn out, but otherwise okay.

"t-that…was fun." commented Sakura panting. She was lying on her back, arms and legs outstretched as she tried to catch her breath from the sudden workout she and her team went through.

From his position a few feet away, Naruto nodded. He too was lying on his back but had placed his hands behind him head to use them as a pillow as he stared up at the sky. "We should do that again. It's been awhile…"

Kiyoshi, who was sitting with his arms on his knees, chuckled. "You guys used to do this a lot?"

Also lying on her back, but with legs bent towards her body Kagome gave a grin up at the sky and nodded, even though no one could see it. "Not a lot…and it wasn't up a complete one on one…but yeah… when we got the chance…" she gave a small hum. "It...Brings back memories…"

Naruto who was across from Kagome a few inches away, suddenly snorted. "You act like we're old Kagome."

Kagome frowned a small bit and lifted her head back against the grass to look at Naruto. When blond hair and the back of his arms came into view, she gave a playful glare. "I don't mean it in that way Naruto…" her voice softened and she looked back up at the sky. "It's just, I missed this. I missed training with you guys." She grinned and continued, closing her eyes in relaxation. "And I especially missed beating you Naruto."

Naruto sat up from his place so fast, Kagome felt a breeze on the top of her head, followed by the feeling of a shadow come over her face.

Opening her silver eyes, she met the glaring blue of Naruto's. "Kagome! You so did not beat me!"

The grin on Kagome's face grew and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? Who help who up huh? If I remember correctly it was you on the ground before I helped you up."

Everyone watched as Naruto blushed in embarrassment, but it quickly vanished and a determined look came to his eyes. "Oh yeah? I challenge you, right here, right now Kagome! I'll show you and I will win this time!"

"So then you admit you lost?" Kagome stared up at Naruto with an innocent look in her eyes, and the blond blinked before realizing that he just admitted that he lost.

"n-no! I was just saying—hey don't change the subject!" yelled Naruto. He took a few seconds to pause, "…unless you know I'll beat you. And don't want to fight…"

Kagome stared up at Naruto. Confused that he didn't joke back with her like he used to. Usually, when she messes with him about her wins he just jokes back and mentions he'll get her next time, before complaining for them to go get a bite to eat. But this time, he actually challenged her back. She continued to stare up at him.

Bright blue that was darker with determination glared down at her, but not in a hateful way. It was a serious declaration for a fight. He was serious.

_Why though. Why the sudden want for a fight to prove himself? He knows that with me, he doesn't have to._ as she continued to stare at the blond, she suddenly realized with shocked understanding that the look he was giving her, was the look he used to give Sasuke when he and the Uchiha would compete against one another as rivals—to try and beat the other—to show they were stronger.

But now, he's challenging her. He's trying to prove that he's strong, to not be looked down upon. _Why haven't I noticed it before now? Is it because this is the first time since I've seen him again that we've trained together? _

He's trying to go up against her like a rival or serious opponent, instead of the joking friend's relationship they had when it came to fighting one another. When they just trained together or against one another for fun.

No, it's different this time.

_Why? _Kagome's confused thoughts ended when it clicked. _Sasuke isn't here. The person that he kept trying to beat is no longer here to help him push himself. _

Inwardly Kagome's expression fell. She shouldn't go along with this. She shouldn't let what he said get to her—and really she doesn't. She doesn't care if Naruto's stronger than she is, or if she's stronger than he is.

But Kagome grinned and jumped up, landing on her feet in a fighting position, waiting for Naruto to do the same and the rest of her teammates to move to a safe distance away.

She shouldn't do this. Shouldn't take the place of someone—even if they are gone. She shouldn't, because to her she feels like she's pushing Sasuke away from them, even if that can never be possible—she knows she'll never forget Sasuke, and that Naruto and Sakura will do the same.

Kagome slid lower into her stance and waited for Naruto to make the first move, dodging when he sent an uppercut to her chin.

She shouldn't, but will.

Because Naruto needs some kind of obstacle to help him grow faster than if he doesn't have one.

Sasuke was that obstacle, but now he's gone.

So, she shouldn't, but will. Because Sasuke is gone, and Naruto has nothing too really, actually motivate him to go that extra mile. Yes, there's the goal to bring Sasuke back, but it's not like an actual opponent that can retort about a bad move, or make fun of you to try again. That's just a goal that makes you want to train and get tougher, but a 'rival' is what you train against that actually makes you stronger.

So again, if being his 'rival' will help Naruto get stronger and help him. She'll do it.

At least, until they bring back Sasuke.

**. . .**

From his position lying on his bed, Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, one arm behind his head as a make-shift pillow and the other draped casually over his stomach, trying to get some rest from 'training' before he continued later on, but much to his annoyance could do no such thing.

And he knows the exact reason why. _It's because of that woman. _He gritted his teeth and glared up at the ceiling. Something is off about that woman, and he doesn't just mean the fact that she's dead and walking around with a clay body. It's something else. Every time he comes across her, something more is wrong. It sets him on high alert, and he wishes to just attack and kill her.

He hates to admit it, but he's wary around her. There's something more to her than just what she's told them. _Not only that. _Sasuke thought, tightening his hand into a fist. _But it's what she spoke of. _

"_Kagome currently has the other half of my soul."_

She has some kind of relationship with Kagome. And a bad one, it's not hard to see that Kikyo hates Kagome, referring said girl as a copy of herself, a reincarnation. And even if it is crazy to say, if she's actually right, it would explain why Kikyo looks like Kagome, but there is something else that's bugging him.

If Kagome does have a piece of this woman's soul, really this woman's reincarnation, wouldn't Kagome be aware of it? From the way Kikyo explained it, she said that Kagome was born with her soul, so that means she was already alive when this witch revived Kikyo, so wouldn't Kagome noticed that part of her soul was taken?

He would think it's something that couldn't be ignored or forgotten. Better yet, impossible. He narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't believe what Kikyo told them if she didn't show them her arm—which according to her, Kagome caused, using one of these abilities she has.

Then there is the fact that Kagome herself never mentioned anything about a Kikyo, or that anything like a soul splitting happened to her. She could have been hiding it, since after all not much is known about Kagome's past except for a few certain things she's told them, everything else is unknown.

But even as he tried to write it off as that being the case and forget the whole thing, he can't. He still has a feeling something is being overlooked which confuses the whole thing. And he hates feeling confused.

He was still as he thought, but when he realized what he was doing—immediately became more annoyed, dampening his already dark mood. With one last annoyed 'tch' Sasuke turned to the side and closed his eyes, intent on going to sleep and leaving everything else behind him.

Any want to sleep though came crashing down as soon as a knock sounded from his door. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to stare at the source of the noise. He glared at the door and turned his head back forward, keeping his back to the entrance of his room, closing his eyes again. Maybe they'll leave if he doesn't open the door.

That hope too was dashed when another knock sounded, followed by a timid voice he wouldn't have been able to hear if he didn't have the sensitive hearing he did. "Sasuke-sama?"

With a sigh, he got up and turned, grabbing his sword as he passed it and putting it in its original place between his belt before he reached the door.

Sasuke grabbed the door and opened it slightly. The bowing figure of a servant met his eyes as they knelt on their knees in front of his door. If it wasn't for his self-control over his feelings, he would have sneered at the figure, his dark mood deepening even further at their appearance. He hates how they grovel, thinking that just by being obedient and pitiful, they'll get whatever it is they want.

"_What_."

The servant jumped at his harsh tone and fearfully looked up, gulping at his glare but still answering. "O-Orochimaru-sama has requested your presence…"

So Orochimaru is calling him? What could he want? Sasuke narrowed his eyes further, but noticed that the servant didn't leave after his message was delivered—no instead of leaving, he was just staring up at him, as if he was expecting something in return for his orders being followed through.

Pitiful. "is that all?" the servant jumped again and back up to his feet with a nod, finally getting it in his head that he wasn't going to get anything for relaying the message over and quickly left.

Once alone Sasuke opened the door to his room and walked out, going to Orochimaru and seeing what was so important that the snake had to summon him.

**. . .**

In the meeting room, three figures were waiting for the last person needed for the meeting to start, two of the figures being Orochimaru and Kikyo, while the third was yet to be introduced and waited in the shadows for the call.

Orochimaru turned towards said shadowed figure with a grin, but looked towards Kikyo for answers, "while we wait I must know Kikyo. Who is this?"

He motioned with a slight wave of hand towards the figure standing next to her. when Kikyo gave a nod of her head the figure came forward, revealing a young man, probably just a few years Sasuke's elder wearing a red haori and hakama—but that is where anything normal about him ended.

Everything else about him was strange to say the least. He had long hair that came to the middle of his back, but it was light silver in color with bangs that lightly covered strange but dull yellow eyes. Claws decorated his hands and bare feet—which on closer inspection were coated in dried blood. Fangs poked out from his mouth and the last but probably strangest thing about him was that he had dog-ears on the top of his head instead of human ears that twitched at every sound made in the room.

While Orochimaru studied this new person with interest and wonder, Kikyo turned her eyes to the silver-haired teen a delicate smile appearing on her face, and a soft almost caring look appearing in her usually emotionless eyes. "This is Inuyasha." She said softly.

Orochimaru looked from his inspection of Inuyasha back to Kikyo, noticing the surprising change of tone at the mention of this 'Inuyasha' and inwardly filed that bit of information in his head for later—he may be able to use it to his advantage. "He was not with you when we first met, nor was he with you during your stay till now."

Kikyo caught the unasked question and nodded again, raising a hand and placing it on Inuyasha's shoulder affectionately. "Yes, but I did not bring him with me because it might have added suspicion and maybe even a fight, when I only wished to speak. So I sent him off to have some fun. But now that we are working together, I called him back for I have no more need to keep him away."

The man nodded, going back to his eyeing of Inuyasha. "So, what is he? I can tell right way he is not human."

"He isn't." replied Kikyo, looking at Inuyasha herself. "Because he's a demon." _half-demon really, _thought Kikyo, eyes momentarily going to Orochimaru before back to Inuyasha. _But he doesn't need to know about that. _

Orochimaru's eyes immediately widened and he turned towards Kikyo in wonder. "A demon you say… interesting. I didn't know that other demons besides the bijuu were still alive and here today."

Kikyo's almost endearing look vanished at the mention of other demons, a few examples of some popping up in her mind. "Yes. There are still quite a few alive, even though they are in hiding." She frowned. "But most are…quite annoying."

Orochimaru turned his eyes back to Kikyo, catching the last bit of her sentence but before he could ask what she meant, the door to the room opened and entered the very person they were waiting for.

Immediately the sannin's demeanor changed and he grinned, turning to face the newcomer head on with a look of enjoyment. "Sasuke! Good to see you have come." he motioned towards Kikyo and Inuyasha. "As you can see, Kikyo and her friend have already arrived."

Sasuke turned his eyes towards the two, inwardly tense as he had to be near Kikyo again, but froze when he saw Inuyasha, never have seeing him or anything like him before. _What is he?_

The Sannin noticed his look of wariness and grinned greater. "That's right I haven't introduced you. Well that is Inuyasha. Kikyo's demon."

Sasuke scanned Inuyasha, not liking the feelings of wariness that just crept up his spine from seeing this, thing. _A demon?_ He noticed the claws and dog-ears all the while noticing that what he's seeing and feeling feels familiar somehow. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was but coming up blank. _Where have I felt this before…?_

Orochimaru interrupted his thoughts though, with a chuckle as he motioned towards himself this time, now addressing Kikyo and Inuyasha. "While this is my student, Sasuke Uchiha. Say hello Sasuke—."

"Enough with the pleasantries. What do you want?" cut in Sasuke, turning back towards his teacher with a glare. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Kikyo was looking at him in some shock at his disrespect and couldn't help but inwardly smirk. Good, he doesn't like her anyway. better to let her know now that he doesn't care about whatever it is they are doing and that he won't hold any respect for her if she's expecting it, because he doesn't even respect Orochimaru—he's just someone that promised him power and that's all he is.

Even though Kikyo seemed shocked at such disrespect for what she might think is his 'master', Orochimaru only chuckled, used to his actions and not at all bothered by them. "Yes, yes. Always down to business aren't you?" he asked but only got another deeper, more annoyed glare. He smirked. "I called you here for plans of the invasion on Konoha."

At his statement, Sasuke only stared at him blankly, which was as close to an expression of disbelief that Sasuke would allow to appear on his face.

Then after a few seconds of silence, the Uchiha finally spoke. "That's it?"

Orochimaru nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. If Sasuke would allow himself to be anything else but emotionless and blow up in sudden anger—he would have, maybe even made a move to gut Orochimaru with his Kusanagi and tug upwards, his anger was so much.

But instead of showing his anger and annoyance outwardly, the only move he made to show he was remotely so was a narrow of the eyes and scowl. That is what was so important that Orochimaru had to summon him for. A plan to attack Konoha? That's it?

Without saying to show that he acknowledge the information he was told, Sasuke turned on the ball of his foot and turned around to head back to his room. _Waste of time. _He thought bitterly. Why did he even need to be called? It's not as if he's going to be participating, or have anything to do with it.

From behind, the others watched him walk away, Orochimaru with a look disappointment that just showed in his voice when he asked. "What? You don't care?"

Sasuke didn't even pause. "Leave me out of it."

The black haired teen was about to make it to the door and leave when Orochimaru's still sad tone spoke again. "You don't want to be a part of it?"

Sasuke grabbed the handle. "No."

Orochimaru who continued to watch, suddenly smirked, already having a plan because he knew this was going to happen and started it. He faked a disappointed sigh with closed eyes. "Oh well. And I thought you could have used it as your next level of training…" he opened a silted eye to stare at Sasuke that had very slightly paused in his movements at the word training. "I know you've been annoyed with your opponents lately, seeing as you are stronger than them."

His student made no move to leave anymore, showing that he was now interested in what he had to say, so Orochimaru continued, grinning. "I'd think you'd even want to get back at Kagome for her interference that one time." He gave a small casual shrug. "You remember right? When she _stopped _you in your tracks from killing Naruto, even holding her _own _against you. And with just a pair of arm guards and a few kunai too…"

He trailed off, noticing that the grip Sasuke held on the handle was so tight, his hand was turning a bone white from the pressure. _Almost._ He thought so he gave a hum of thought, as if reconsidering what he said earlier. "But maybe you should stay here. I mean, if Kagome could hold her own against you…you might need a bit more time before you can move onto the next level."

Sasuke went ridged at his taunting and Orochimaru could no longer keep the smirk off his face, knowing he was hitting a sore spot by questioning Sasuke's strength. He almost has him, but still needs to push just a bit more so he gave a long sigh in consideration. "But then, Kagome herself is a pretty formidable opponent. She is strong. And definitely would have been a good opponent for you to fight against in your training, even beginning practice for Itachi—."

As soon as the last and hated word escaped his lips, a sword was aimed at his throat to stop him from saying anymore. He looked from the blade, to its owner, seeing Sasuke glaring at him with the Sharingan swirling angrily around the black pupil of his eyes.

Orochimaru grinned, not even concerned that if Sasuke so wished, with just one movement, could kill him. Because he knows he won't. Sasuke needs him to get more strength for his goal, so Sasuke won't ever kill him—since he's the only thing that can help him gain enough strength to kill Itachi, he's safe.

Orochimaru licked his lips, knowing that even if Sasuke didn't say anything, his actions say it all. He's going to go along and join the plan. The Sannin had to restrict a chuckle. All it takes is a little persuasion. Even if it is Sasuke, all you need to do is question his strength or mention Itachi to him and Sasuke will go along with it if it's in his favor.

Anyone can be persuaded; just some it takes a little more than others. Kagome is a good example.

Speaking of Kagome and the plan, he turned back to Sasuke. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

Sasuke continued to glare, but pulled his sword away and sheathed it as well as allowing his Sharingan to fade before backing away.

Once that was over and done with, and Sasuke was leaning against the wall waiting, Orochimaru turned towards a slightly shocked Kikyo—who he's guessing, never had to deal with someone as…independent and defiant as Sasuke. He gave a chuckle to gain her attention. "Now that, that is over and done with, what will the plan of action be?"

Kikyo shook her head and nodded, taking a step forward to the large table to point at it which held a map of Konoha, he had…acquired a little bit back. "As you know, we are going to be invading Konoha to capture her. But before we can, we need to gain information on when she will be in the village for this to work." She looked up at them with her red eyes. "I can send out a few of my…helpers to gather this information."

"Helpers?" question Orochimaru.

Something suddenly appeared next to Kikyo. "My soul collectors." She looked at the snake-like creature that floated next to her. "They live up to their namesake as well as being able to collect valuable information I need."

Orochimaru nodded and eyed the creature carefully as it moved from Kikyo's side and flew around him and Sasuke. "I see. Am I correct to guess that this is how you found me?"

The only female present in the room, nodded and went back to the map of Konoha. "Yes. I can send them out later today to gather information on when and how long Kagome will be in the village for us to attack. But as I can do this I will require that you send someone out to accompany them. they are undetectable but to travel so far from me will weaken them and they may hit a block if they cannot find a source of where to find the information we need." she frowned. "Whoever you send will have to be able to relay the information they collected to us as well as direct them to its source…I would go. But I still am healing, and have not been there myself."

Orochimaru seemed deep in thought before grinning. "I know who just to send to accompany your…soul collectors. Kabuto is very skilled in the field of gathering information. He was a spy in Konoha for me for many years. He'll be able to direct and relay any information your soul collectors need to find what we're looking for, as well as tell us what has been found."

Kikyo didn't seem too happy about learning that Kabuto would be the one they were relying on for information and looked towards Sasuke, "what about you." she addressed Sasuke who looked at her disinterestedly. "Were you not a ninja of Konoha before you left?" she looked towards Orochimaru. "Why can't he be the one to gain the information we need?"

She got only a smirk in response. "Sasuke was a Konoha ninja, and would be able to get the information we need, but…Sasuke is a bit more well known around there and if he were to be spotted, the village would immediately be on high alert and any chance at gathering information would be shattered." He grinned. "I guess you can say, he's famous and still is wanted back in the village. Especially by Kagome and her team." He paused. "Besides, Kabuto I have to say may be better at collecting information than Sasuke regretfully. He will not fail."

Kikyo looked back towards the young male interested but said nothing and instead nodded, still not looking to happy about who is being sent out, but regretfully going along with it. "Fine. Then all that is left is what we plan on doing. Which after we gain the information we need, can start."

Orochimaru chuckled again and his sickly yellow eyes flashed with mirth. "Yes. So how should we proceed in plan 'capturing Kagome Asahi'?"

**. . .**

Sakura and the others all stared at the scene both Kagome and Naruto made, amused and slightly sorry for Naruto, who was for lack of better word and phrase, being used as a chair by Kagome. Said girl was sitting on the blonde's back cross-legged and grinning in victory, while Naruto who was unable to get up, started complaining loudly and flailing his arms and legs around in an attempt to get free.

"Kagome! Do you have to do this again?" yelled out Naruto, his earlier seriousness and determination to beat Kagome gone at the fact that she was sitting on him.

Kagome nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "yep. Just like last time, do you give up?"

Naruto lifted his head up to try and stare at her, the defiance in his eyes making her laugh because even though he tried to look intimidating it just looked plain funny. "Never!" he cried out, crossing his arms in front of him and laying his chin on them, trying to look as dignified as he could while doing so. "I will not give up this time! Not even for ramen!" he pouted. "I'll sit here as long as I have to, till you get up or give up!"

Kagome only shook her head and shrugged. "Alright, doesn't make any difference to me."

While they were having their conversation, the trio watching had turned together and stared at one another since Naruto's first declaration of 'do you have to do this again' before turning back to the duo.

"Again?" asked Sakura. "This has happened before?"

Hearing her question Kagome turned towards them with a twinkle in her eye, still sitting on a now blushing Naruto. "Yeah, we were training and I was able to make him fall on his stomach, then to win the match I sat on him till he gave up."

Kiyoshi shook his head at the absurdity of the move then raised an eyebrow. "…okay…but how are you able to keep him down?"

Kagome blinked. "You don't know?" she got two nods and tilted her head, before pointing down. "Oh, well I'm summoning chakra to my legs and making them heavier to keep him down." she smiled. "It's like a weight. Except I'm using the chakra to make me stronger."

Kakashi chuckled at his student's smart if slightly weird way of using chakra to beat her opponents. "Smart way of using your chakra Kagome…even if it's in a different way of going at things."

Kagome beamed at her sensei and nodded. "Yeah, plus it's fun!" she chirped happily.

Naruto attempted to glare up at her, but when he couldn't succeed, only frowned and grumbled. "For you. But you're not the one being used as a chair."

The black-haired girl looked down at her 'chair' still grinning brightly and patted the blond on the head. "Well you can just say you give up!" The blond shook his head furiously in the negative and Kagome shrugged off-handedly again, giving his head one last pat with her hand. "Okay. Then I guess we're going to be here a while."

"As fun as watching this may be." started Kakashi, looking up from his book to stare at his students. "But I'm afraid; you won't be able to continue this battle of the wills." He looked up at the slowly descending sun. "Because it is getting late."

"Really?" Kagome looked up towards the sky and when she saw that Kakashi was indeed right, sighed. "Oh. You're right." she sighed again and got up off Naruto, before turning around to help him up. "I guess we'll have to continue tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto, who was pouting in defeat, grinned at the prospect of yet another rematch with his friend and grabbed Kagome's hand. When he was lifted up he scratched the back of his head. "Sure…yeah, but no more sitting on my back okay? After a while it starts hurting…"

Kagome faked an insulted look and placed her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto quickly panicked and shook his head and hands in the air, knowing how frightening girls can be when insulted—Sakura a perfect example. "I didn't mean it that way!"

Kagome glared at Naruto for a couple more seconds before slapping him in the arm and laughing. "Yeah, yeah Naruto. I know. I was just messing with you."

"Oh. Really?" blinked Naruto. Kagome nodded and he grinned again, "Okay, well tomorrow I'll beat you for sure."

Before Kagome and Naruto could get into another argument, Kakashi stood from his place with the other two. "Anyway. We'll meet at the same time tomorrow."

The two arguing paused and turned towards him, with identical 'Okays' making him sweat drop. _They may be older. But still are the same. It's scary how that is._

"Well, if we can go. I'm gonna head off." Spoke up Sakura, dusting off her clothes. Naruto gave a nod and stretched his arms over his head.

"Yeah, same here." both turned to walk off with waves and Naruto called back. "By you guys, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Naruto, Sakura!" yelled back Kagome, waving before turning towards Kiyoshi and getting a nod before the teen started heading back. Then she turned towards Kakashi. "Bye Kakashi-sensei—."

"Actually Kagome," interrupted Kakashi. "I was hoping to speak to you about something, before you left."

Kagome stopped at that, confused at what her sensei wanted to say to her, but gave of nod of okay and waved for Kiyoshi to head home without her. Kiyoshi, as if seeing that what Kakashi wanted to say was important, didn't complain and left with a wave and 'see you at the apartment' to Kagome.

Kakashi waited till Kiyoshi was gone and they were alone to speak up again. "I'm sure you probably already know, but just to make sure, Orochimaru is after you."

So that's what he wanted to talk to her about. Kagome sighed, already knowing about that and not wanting to hear about it again. "I know."

Her sensei smiled at her from under his mask and closed his book. "Good. Because I'm not going to lie to you. Tsunade doesn't want you to know everything, but I feel like you have a right to know what's going on. In case something happens soon."

Immediately Kagome went on alert. "What do you mean?"

His only visible eye narrowed and he put away his book. "What I mean is that Orochimaru may be planning something."

"But I know that—."

Kagome was interrupted by Kakashi. "You may think you do, but not all of It." he sighed. "Tsunade has a feeling he may act very soon, which is why she has all of us on suspension and training. She wants you protected."

_That's it. Why she put them on suspension with me. Because she felt I needed to be protected and since they are the closest to me, they are the perfect bodyguards. _Kagome glared down at the ground. If Kakashi wasn't her sensei, and she didn't care about him like family, she would have snapped at him, really snapped at him, but instead she kept her anger in and just bristled while fisting her hands in annoyance. "So that's why." she looked up at Kakashi, hurt in her eyes. "Tsunade doesn't think I can take care of myself? So she's putting you all up to this and watching my every move so I won't be taken?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Actually no. the only ones aware of this is Tsunade and myself, the others have no clue why they are really on suspension."

They don't? Well it would explain why they aren't hovering around her. because now that she thinks about it, if they knew about this they would be following her around, acting weird if she asked questions then start denying anything she guessed.

And luckily, they haven't done that, so yeah they must not know. Kagome sighed and looked off to the side. "So what now? Why are you telling me about this?" she moved her eyes up to look through her bangs at her teacher, becoming slightly concerned at what she was going to say next. "Are you going to tell Sakura and Naruto that I'm being chased like some prize by Orochimaru?"

Much to her relief, Kakashi shook his head. "No, I'm not going to tell them, if they knew they'd just worry. I told you this because I want you on your guard at all times. So don't worry, your secret is safe for now. But they will need to know soon."

"I know. I just don't want to tell them." joked Kagome before she stopped and sighed, looking down at the grass. "But I do understand. I'll make sure to be careful for now on."

She felt something land on her head a few seconds later and looked up to see that Kakashi had placed a hand on her head in a quick pat, while smiling at her under his mask in approval. "Good. Because you know how the others would get if you allowed yourself to be captured."

The girl grinned back and Kakashi removed his hand from her head and started walking past her, waving with one hand and grabbing his book with the other. "So just be careful Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow for training."

"yeah…" trailed off the girl, watching as her sensei left till she was left alone, pondering on what she learned and what was going to happen next.

_I hate this._

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	12. 5 Days Till

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 12: 5 Days Till**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**"yeah…" trailed off the girl, watching as her sensei left till she was left alone, pondering on what she learned and what was going to happen next.

_I hate this._

* * *

**Now: **  
Kabuto walked through the hallway that led to the meeting room, heading to meet Orochimaru since he was called up by him for some reason.

The door came up ahead and the grey haired man quickened his pace, but paused when the door opened. He immediately glared at who he saw. _Kikyo._

As if he had called her, she turned her eyes towards him, but then as if he was nothing but a speck of dirt, swiftly turned the other way with a swift flick of her hair and started walking away. His eyes narrowed at the woman ignoring him.

He hates that woman. She hasn't been here long and he is already sick of her. She walks around this place as if she owns it, paying no one any respect. And he knows she is up to something. And it's just a matter of time till he finds out what and takes her out.

With a smirk, he turned away and walked towards the door, opened it before walking in and bowing. "You called me lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru, who was standing over by a large table that held an assortment of maps, papers, and books, turned his head at the sound of Kabuto's voice and grinned. "Ah, Kabuto. Just in time."

Kabuto straightened and watched as Orochimaru turned back towards the table, grabbing a book and opening it. "Kikyo has just told me that when she encountered Kagome those two and a half weeks ago—that while she was hurt, it seems that Kagome too was hurt from her own attack…you know, a backlash of sort." He chuckled, "she also told me that before she came to me, she was watching Kagome and her team and that even a week after their encounter, Kagome remained unconscious…"

He looked back towards Kabuto, eyes glowing in the dark as he stared at his right hand man. "This is where you come in." he smiled. "We all know of your information gathering skills. I need you to do just this." Orochimaru waved his free hand in the air absently. "I need you to gather information on Kagome and her condition. And if she is up…I need you to gather information on where she is, will be, and has already gone. We need that information before we can begin the procedure for Kagome's capture."

"You have already decided a plan?" asked Kabuto, slightly annoyed that he was not called earlier on such a subject, but only as a tool to gain information later.

Orochimaru must have sensed his irritation because he chuckled and turned another page of the book he was skimming. "Yes, we have already made a plan of action but your skills then were not needed." He looked up. "But they are now. It was decided that you would be the one to gather the information we need."

Kabuto nodded and bowed again; still a bit frustrated he was not chosen to be in on the plan, but listening all the same. "Yes Orochimaru-sama. I will leave now."

"Hold on Kabuto, I'm not done." Kabuto who turned to leave stopped and looked back to Orochimaru who pointed towards the empty space besides him. "This time you'll have help."

Kabuto blinked, confused at what the man meant. "Help?"

Orochimaru nodded and the empty space besides him, no longer was empty space. A long serpent like creature had formed and was staring at him with red eyes. "This is, as Kikyo told me, a soul collector…" he grinned and turned towards it, "Interesting creature really. But anyway, Kikyo has offered you control of this creature while you go out on your mission. It will listen to your commands."

Kabuto eyed the creature skeptically. This thing will help him? Orochimaru must have caught his look because he chuckled and again motioned towards the soul collector. "Kikyo informed me that it lives up to its name. As well as a few other abilities, you may find useful…like its own form of gathering information, or ability to control others to a certain degree. I'm sure you'll find uses for It." he finished with a wave of his hand.

Kabuto gave a reluctant nod as the creature flew towards and circled around him while inwardly cursing Kikyo.

"Oh and before you go Kabuto." Kabuto turned back to his master. "This has to be one of your...more important missions. So do whatever it takes to get it done."

Despite his dislike of the creature 'helping him', Kabuto couldn't help but grin maliciously when he nodded.

"Of course."

**. . .**

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms over her head, before wincing and regretting the action. With a sigh, she lowered her arms and rubbed her aching arm. _Stupid sensei. I can't believe him. _

She just came from training with Kakashi. Apparently after their talk two days ago, he decided she should start having private training with him, like when she did when she trained with him for the Chuunin exams—but this time, instead of him just telling her how to train, he's actually training with her!

At first she was happy. Overjoyed actually to find out that Kakashi actually was going to be really training her—but now, she hates it.

Kakashi doesn't hold back, even if she is his student—if anything, it just makes it worse. He actually used the chidori on her! If she didn't know how to use the chidori or channel it through her body, the small throbbing she has now would be a large gaping wound.

Kagome closed her eyes and continued rubbing her arm. It's good to know he's taking her seriously, not even opening his book once while they trained, even with the others, but yet…

Her silver eyes dulled. It's the reason why he's using the chidori on her that's the problem.

_Quickly backing away from Kakashi's hand, Kagome jumped and slid on the grass with arms on her sides to steady herself, while the discharge from Kakashi's chidori circulated around her body and covered her form._

_But Kagome didn't pay attention to that, even as it slowly vanished and disappeared. Her eyes were widened in shock and completely focused on Kakashi. She can't believe he just attacked her with the chidori. "w-what the hell was that?" she asked in disbelief, not even caring that she practically yelled it out._

_Kakashi, who still had his hand in the punching position with a small remainder of chidori on his hand, fisted it and the jutsu vanished with one last resounding yell, while looking at her, both eyes revealed during their fight. "That was the chidori." he answered simply, smiling at his dumbstruck student. "You should know this Kagome. I did teach it to you."_

_Kagome gapped at him—before much like Naruto, started waving her hands around in the air uncharacteristically, sputtering. "I-I know that! I mean what was that just now?" she quickly pointed to his hand, continuing. "You just attacked me with the chidori!"_

"_Yes, and?" asked Kakashi, looking amused at her actions. It's a bit scary how it reminds him of Naruto…_

"_You've never done that before! You've never used the chidori on any of us!" yelled Kagome before she quickly caught herself and placed a hand on her head, forcing herself to calm down. "I mean, why the sudden change?" she looked up at him curious. He's never attacked any of them like that before, so he doing so now is shocking._

"_Ah. That." Kakashi nodded. "I have never done so before now, because then you couldn't take it, but now you can." He motioned to the slightly burnt part of her arm and shirt where he aimed. "As you can see, I attacked you with a full strength chidori, but yet you only got a burn in response."_

"_That's because all I did was divert it away…" trailed off Kagome, not really seeing what was so important about just blocking an attack._

_Kakashi smiled at her. "That is exactly the point." When Kagome looked up at him, he nodded and continued his explanation. "Chidori is a move that's not supposed to be blocked." He summoned the chidori in his hand. "It's a move that can cut through anything." he looked up from his palm and to her while letting the jutsu vanish. "Yet you have found a way of doing so. And can easily—even if not completely—block a direct attack to your body." he gave her an amused look. "And I'm the one who created it."_

_Kagome blushed at the praise and nervously scratched the side of her head, not really thinking she did all that well. It was just blocking. "But I still don't see how it really matters…I just thought that if I can create other attacks with the chidori…why not some defense too?" she looked up at him and shrugged. "I mean other jutsu that have been made mostly for attacks have been used as defense…why should chidori be any different?"_

_Her sensei chuckled at her. "And your thinking like that is another good point." When she blinked at him he gave a sigh and shook his head. "You can block the chidori." he looked at the burnt spot again. "But not completely…that's why, this time instead of teaching the chidori to you, I'm going to be helping you with your blocking of it. This is why I'm using the chidori to attack you."_

_Kagome could only give another blink before asking, if not a bit warily, "why? The only ones that know how to use the chidori are you, me and…" she trailed of as it came as quick as a slam to the gut and her eyes widened._

_Kakashi gave a solemn nod. "If Orochimaru is going to try something, there's a high chance Sasuke will be involved—."_

"_But Sasuke doesn't care about us!" interrupted Kagome, eyes bitter at the declaration while also angry at Kakashi's assumption. "He doesn't care! Why do you think he left! Why do you think he did that to Naruto when they fought? To Sakura?" her fists clenched and she looked down, voice lowering to nothing but a whisper. "To me?" _

_Silence fell over them before Kagome shook her head furiously. The sadness that formed was suddenly gone in an instant and she was back to a yell, staring at her teacher with a bitter look. "To all of us?" _

_She looked off to the side, the bitterness in her smile and eyes dark. "he doesn't want anything to do with us…what makes you think he's going to come here with some plan Orochimaru thinks of?" she snorted and refused to look up at Kakashi that was staring at her quietly, letting her vent out her sudden anger. "He doesn't care…."_

"_Again, it seems like you know the answers, just not what they mean." At the tired tone that flowed into her ears, Kagome looked up towards the Jounin in front of her, who was staring at her with a serious expression on his face. "You say Sasuke doesn't care. And you may be right." Kagome winced. "He attacked Naruto, what's stopping him from coming but attacking you this time? Especially since you've already blocked him from attacking Naruto?"_

"I'll deal with you later; I'm not done with him yet."

_The memory made Kagome close her eyes tightly, recalling his look at that moment and remembering. He wasn't joking, he never jokes. _

_It was a serious declaration._

_Kagome looked back down, hands tightened into fists and shaking with the pressure applied but she still nodded, going back to her student duty and listening to her teacher. "I understand."_

"_good." and with that, Kakashi re-summoned the chidori and attacked. _

Kagome came to a stop, feeling sickened at the thought and reason why she's training with blocking the chidori. When she might not even need it. From what she saw that time, it didn't seem like Sasuke listens or cares what Orochimaru tells him or does.

So why would Sasuke suddenly listen to Orochimaru and follow him to attack her? Even if it was for what Kakashi said and even what Sasuke himself said, she still thinks that if he wanted to get her back he wouldn't do it by going along with Orochimaru.

Sasuke's never really listened to anyone unless it somehow helped him get what he wants or he was interested—but the thing is, what would him listening to Orochimaru to just attack her, give him? What would he get out of it?

She resumed walking seconds later, leaving the question behind because she already knew the answer, and has no need to dwell on it if she already knows what it is.

Absolutely nothing.

**. . .**

A dark blur came to a stop on a tree branch and the figure placed a hand on the tree's trunk to keep themselves steady, while looking overhead to the large gates that appeared over the treetop a few miles away, visible even in the dark of night. _I'm finally here. _

Next to the figure, a soul collector flew up to, stopping when it was at their side and the figure removed the hood of their cloak. Kabuto Yakushi was revealed, grinning in anticipation at his mission. After two days of travel, he finally made it to Konoha and he can finally start his mission. _But how to get in without being seen to get the information I need? _

The soul collector next to him suddenly flew around him and he turned from the gates to stare at the annoying creature, his once almost happy feeling gone and replaced with annoyance. _Right. This creature of Kikyo's. _

He turned away from the annoying creature, back to the gates and narrowed his eyes trying to think of another way to get the info he needs but getting nothing. After a few more seconds of consideration and hating his choice, he turned back to the creature, hating that he will be using that woman's creature after all. "If you are actually able to do what I've been told you can, then go find me who is in control of watching Kagome Asahi, then return with them."

The creature made no noise, they never seem to do, but apparently listening to what he said flew forwards towards the village, slowly fading away into invisibility till it was gone and he was alone.

He watched the space where it vanished from and glared. He greatly hates that he's forced to rely on Kikyo's pets for help —but he needs to listen to lord Orochimaru, he will not disappoint him again.

Even if it means relying on Kikyo.

**. . .**

Miya was organizing the last of the files she had to organ before preparing to leave, her nightshift almost over when she felt it.

A strong sense of foreboding and almost dread crawled up her spine. She froze. Something is wrong.

She quickly straightened her posture in front of the file cabinet and gripped the files she was holding tighter to her chest, while using her eyes to look around the area around her. Then when she saw that nothing was wrong, whirled around on her toes, dropping the files with hands glowing green and looking around for anything that could be a threat and preparing to attack if need be.

She may just be a medic-nin, but it doesn't mean she's not a ninja. She may not be as strong or know a lot of jutsu like maybe Kagome, but she does know a few strong jutsu that even though can heal, can also be used to kill someone with just a few alterations.

Sometimes, it's the healers that are the most dangerous.

But much to Miya's surprise, when she was fully turned around, nothing was there. She was all alone in the room and probably this whole section of the hospital. Very few medic-Nin have the night shift, and reason why she's one of them is due to her station as one of the ones that have to tend to the patients 24/7, Kagome was only one of her full time patients.

Shaking her head, she sighed and lowered her free arm, the glow now gone. Miya placed a hand over her forehead and rubbed it. "I must be tired…"

There is nothing here. She bent down and picked up the fallen folders.

Before she could stand up back though, the same horrible feelings resurfaced—but before she could even attempt a movement to move and summon a jutsu to protect herself, she was frozen.

She couldn't move her body, her head was fine, but her body was completely still.

_What?_ The medic tried to move her body, just a flick of a finger or small twitch of hand, but nothing happened. _What happened? Why can't I move?_

Something moved in front of her and on response, she moved her head up to look at them, but before she could even try to speak, met the red eyes of a glowing creature—before nothing.

**. . .**

When the nurse woke up, she moaned lightly and raised her hand to touch her head, before lifting herself up from the…grass?

Confused, Miya opened her eyes slightly, feeling dizzy for some unknown reason and saw grass under her. _What…happened? Why is there grass under me? Am I outside?_ A chill from a breeze answered her last two questions and she looked up from the green below her to up and around.

She was indeed outside. And from the looks of things, somewhere in the forest somewhere outside the village. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep warm, while still looking around and think of what and how she ended up where she was. _How did I…I was in the hospital so how could I have gotten here? _She frowned and forced herself up until she was sitting up completely, with her arms supporting her upper weight.

It makes no sense. She was in the in the hospital filing some documents….then she felt like something wrong but when she checked there was nothing. Then she went to continuing filing but she suddenly froze and those red eyes…

Her eyes widened. Those red eyes! She finally remembered what happened and quickly gripped the grass under her. _Those eyes…I saw them and then suddenly I wake up here. _She looked around. _Wherever this is anyway. I must have passed out…_

"Seems like you're finally awake."

The male voice made Miya tense and she looked up to find a cloaked figure a few feet away from her. Shocked at their appearance—she didn't even see or sense them—she jumped back on her butt and quickly backed away to gain some space between them, and glared. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

The man just chuckled from under his hood and shook his head. "What does it matter—?"

Before he could continue, Miya had her hand to his throat, the appendage glowing green and shaped like a dagger aimed at his jugular. "What do you want with me? Why did you kidnap me?" she asked, wanting to get answers on what he wants.

She only got a smirk in response. "I'm afraid I'm the one in the position to be asking questions. Not you."

"What—?" she was interrupted by the same uneasiness she felt from before she passed out and froze, before exactly like last time, she was frozen. "w-what's happening to me?" in a panic now she started to struggle but only her head would move while her body stayed in its same position and the man smirking at her grinned.

She noticed the grin and widened her eyes. _It's him. He's doing this! _"Release me! why are you doing this?" she tried to move the kunai to cut at him, to slit his throat so she could be free in her panic but her body just refused to listen and she was left standing like a statue. "w-why can't I move my body? What did you do?"

"Me?" questioned the man, tilting his head in an innocent fashion even though the smile on his face was anything but. "I'm afraid you have it all wrong. I'm not the one doing this to you…but I do have help that is."

Suddenly the empty space around her vanished and what was keeping her there was revealed. It was a long, floating snake like creature wrapped around her body while its head floated a little over her own head, looking down at her with red eyes. Her own brown widened. _This is the thing that I saw! _

Before she could attempt to speak again, the man did so before her, still smirking at her. "Now, why don't you be a good girl and take a few steps back? We can't properly talk with your hand by my neck now can we?"

She was about to make a smart remark back that she couldn't move and even if she could she wouldn't listen but much to her surprise, her body started moving back. First with her arm that lowered and then with the jutsu that vanished, followed by her taking a few steps back. _What…why am I moving—. _She interrupted her own thoughts by turning back to the creature. _It's this thing…it has to be…it's controlling me._

"Ah, I see you've figured it out." She turned her head back to her captor who had started to clap mockingly at her. "Very good. It seems you will be able to help me after all. I was afraid that maybe you would be of no use."

"Help?" echoed Miya.

The man nodded once. "Yes, I know you're the nurse currently caring for Kagome Asahi. So you're going to tell me of everything you know about her current status and condition."

_Kagome Asahi? Kagome? Why does he want information on Kagome? Is he after her? _Suddenly on the defensive at the mention of her friend, she straightened her head and glared at the man coolly, anger beginning to simmer within her brown orbs. "What do you want with Kagome? And how do you know about that?"

She got a mocking shake of the head in disappointment. "And I thought you were actually smart." He shrugged though, answering her second question. "It's really none of your business, but you'd be surprised how much information someone can find, just by knowing how and where to look."

She narrowed her eyes and glared more furiously at his clear dismissal of her first question. "What do you want with Kagome?"

"It's not I that wants her. It's my master." Replied the man with a casual shrug. "I'm just delivering information on her to him." a grin was back on his face. "You see…he has some…big plans for Kagome."

_Big plans? _Thought Miya confused. _Why is someone after Kagome? _

"Now I'm sick of wasting time. You will tell me about her current status and condition." Demanded the figure.

"I will not say anything." she replied. "Go ahead and kill Me." then still glaring at the male, she closed her mouth shut, refusing to answer.

She hoped he would have gotten frustrated at her—then at least she'd have some satisfaction of disobeying him, or even for him to kill her—because she'd never betray her village or her friend. So she hoped he would just kill her and get it over with, but instead of any of those wanted actions, he instead started laughing, a real, strong and amused laugh that made_ her_ mad instead.

Trying to save some dignity, she deepened her glare and frowned at him. "w-what's so funny?"

He stopped laughing and turned back to her. "I'm not asking you for answers. I'm demanding you, and you have no choice but to listen."

As soon as he finished speaking, the snake around her tightened its grip on her and she yelled out in pain, the air knocked out of her. When the snake finally released her seconds later, she fell forward, slumped and panting for air, while the snake circled once more around her and turned its eyes towards her own.

Still trying to breathe but not wishing to give up, she struggled to keep her eyes closed, knowing what happens when someone looks in that thing's eyes_. T-there's…no telling…what-what that thing can do…it already has the power to make me fall unconscious…I can't give up…o-otherwise…Kagome will be…in trouble. _

A blow to her stomach quickly stopped those thoughts though, and she was left to lift up her head and yell out again, while coughing up blood and overwhelmed by pain, she forgot to her keep her eyes closed and opened them, tears running down her face at the stinging pain.

But she remembered too late and was forced to stare at red eyes again. _No!_ She tried to move and look away, but now like the rest of her body her head remained still, it too was now paralyzed. _No, no, no, no, no!_

_Let me go! Look away! Look away!_ She yelled in her mind since the words wouldn't come out.

She heard chuckling come from a few feet away but since she couldn't move her head, she was stuck listening to the man as he laughed at her. "See, now that's much better." He took a step towards her. "So let's start. First question. What is Kagome's condition?"

Her emotionless voice echoed through her own ears, even though she couldn't feel her mouth moving to answer him, it was like she wasn't even the one speaking. "S-she's…no longer in the hospital."

"Really?" replied the man. "Why is that?"

Miya could only scream inside her own head as she continued to answer like some slave. "She woke up five days ago. And after three to make sure she was fine, was released in perfect health."

"I see, so what else do you know?" Came the second question.

"She and her team have been suspended by the Hokage till further notice. They will remain in the village till she decides otherwise."

There was a pause for a few seconds, till she heard his voice ask another question. "Do you know for how long?"

"no." replied Miya, eyes still unfocused and blank. "But from what I was told. It may be awhile."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes."

After she uttered that last emotionless word, Miya felt the hold on her lessen and she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. She dropped down onto her side weakly with a thump of pain, while the pain of her stomach blow came back. _I can't…believe it. _

She gripped the grass tightly, back in control of her body but didn't feel any better just because she was back in control. With just being released she was able to move and take control of her actions.

And just like that, she was controlled into giving away information. Why couldn't she struggle? Why wasn't she able to resist?

She just betrayed her village. She just betrayed a fellow Konoha villager.

She just betrayed her friend.

Tears came at her failure and she started crying. Her tears fell down her face and onto the grass. Is it because she's weak? Is she just not strong enough to be able to fight back? _I'm so sorry Kagome. _She cursed and gritted her teeth.

From above her, the man who did this walked closer to her, chuckling at her predicament, then when they were only a few feet away, gave a mocking bow. "Thank you for you the information. You've been a real help, but you no longer are of any use to me."

Miya only had time to look up with watery eyes and gasp in shock before her brown eyes went black and her soul was sucked from her body.

From under his hood, Kabuto watched as the now dead girl's body collapsed in a small heap on the grass and the white sphere—he's guessing her soul—was captured and held in the soul collector's arms. When it appeared to be done the soul collector turned to him and he sneered at it before waving it away. "I have no more use for you. You can leave."

The soul collector turned and vanished in the air and he again was left by himself. He frowned under his hood before turning around to head back himself, needing to relay the information he just learned to Orochimaru as soon as possible.

**. . .**

As he sat on a rock while he waited for Sesshomaru, Shippou stretched his arms over his head, yawning. "Man, can't believe I have to meet him…" he sighed and looked up at the night sky, "it's only been a week… usually he wants us to meet every two…"

The Kitsune rubbed his head lazily. "But he probably wants an update on Kagome…I wouldn't blame him, I would too." another yawn escaped the disguised demon and he unknowingly but cutely rubbed his tired eyes. "But did he have to wake me up by using his aura? Got such a shock before I recognized the signature…damn dog." He pouted and leaned back on his arms. _He probably did it to mess with me. I'm sure he knows I'm tenser than usual…even if the jewels power been sealed and I can't sense it, it doesn't mean Kagome's 100 percent protected from demons…you never know. _

Somewhere there could be a demon that can sense the jewel, or maybe Kikyo. Sure, it's covered by Kagome's aura now, and he may be unable to sense it but he's not going to relax until he knows for sure.

There's a possibility the seal could fade too.

He trusts Shiori and her seals, she's one of the best seal and barrier makers around, but from what he knows seals made to protect the jewel are difficult, very complex and not fun to make. Especially because Shiori is a demon—half or not—her youkai power could still taint the jewel, so she'd have to be very careful when creating the seal to make sure it just covers the pearl instead of merging with it and making it taint faster.

She succeeded it seems but the result was only a temporary and weaker seal than the first—goes to show how difficult the seal was to make, even for such a talented and powerful sealing bat half-demon such as Shiori. she must have been working on it since the first one started to taint, which from what he learned was a little over a month ago, maybe longer.

A small smirk appeared on his face. Even with the first seal, it was difficult and took forever! He remembers when they started making the seal, it was a little after the battle with Naraku. They had to travel around and look for a pretty strong miko to assist them with creating the seal.

They found one with a few good tips and few days later. It wasn't hard to convince the lady either, once she heard they had the jewel and needed to protect and keep it hidden, she was quick to agree—despite the fact she was a bit wary around the demons in the group.

And with that miko, Kaede, and Kagome's combined powers they were able to create a seal to hold the jewel, keep it hidden and protect it from become tainted. But even with three miko it still took them about a week... he can remember Kagome being exhausted after all the meditating and focusing she had to do—it was worse since she was still hurt from her wounds.

In the end though, they were able to successfully create the seal and all as well. The jewel was hidden, and all they had to do was find Kohaku.

Things were fine. Until Kikyo had to appear and ruin everything.

As if the thought left a bad taste in his mouth, the fox wrinkled his nose in distaste but before any words or thoughts of hate could leave his mouth, he sensed the large aura come closer until it stopped in front of him.

"Hey." With a small wave, the younger of the two demons sat up fully and greeted the Inu-youkai.

Sesshomaru only nodded his head in acknowledgement before getting straight to the point. "Kagome's condition?"

"Straight to the point aren't you?" pointed out Shippou, grinning brightly. When a glare answered, he laughed and shook his head. "But don't worry, she woke up 6 days ago." he sat up straighter and used his arms as support as a wondered look came to his eyes. "You should have seen it Sesshomaru, it was amazing…at first nothing happened and I thought you were wrong—."

He was glared at for the assumption but the fox ignored it and continued.

"—but then, like magic just poof! The jewel started pulsing before glowing all bright and stuff, from pink to blue to silver before sinking into Kagome with a flash of silver light then tada—!" he made a motion with his hands like he was performing a magic trick. "—it was gone, like it wasn't even there."

Still filled with wonder at the scene he witnessed, he looked up at the elder demon with wide-childlike eyes. "Tell Shiori good job from me, that was pretty cool—and I still can't sense It." he nodded and crossed his arms. "Though, even if I trust her I'm not gonna let my guard down, you never know when the seal might fade. I don't care if you say it'll stay there until something 'takes' it out. I'm not taking any chances."

Sesshomaru gave the Kitsune an annoyed narrow brow look which to Shippou, who knew his mannerisms well by now, meant that the dog thought it stupid of him for being so cautious—but at the same time, approves of such a manner. "Good to see you see it my way." commented the fox, "I trust Shiori, I really do, but things never go exactly as planned."

He ran a hand through his bangs in an action of exhaustion. "Just look at everything's that happened. There's always something."

"That is true."

At the comment, Shippou paused before looking at Sesshomaru, some concern appearing in his eyes. Sesshomaru never really admits something is wrong unless he's focusing on something else or something was wrong. "What's wrong? Something come up? You find anything about Kikyo or what demons are working with her this time?"

He got a shake of the head and annoyed growl that if he was still a kit and didn't know Sesshomaru as much as he did, he would have shivered in fright and ran away by now—most likely to Kagome's arms. "No, I sent out the idiot—since he was being a nuisance—to go check things out in grass country but he was unable to find anything."

Sesshomaru gave an annoyed sniff and narrowed his eyes further. "It seems that the woman has gone into hiding again. We haven't been able to pick up even a trace of her."

Shippou bit his lip in frustration. "What about the demons helping her?"

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Shippou, worried since he didn't get a response.

Sesshomaru seemed to come out of some trance of thought since he looked back up to face him and golden yellow met current ghostly purple. "…no, none of the demons we searched though are helping Kikyo. But she could have gained the help of a few rouge…and we believe she has the assistance of more than a few lower levels…"

That is not good news. "Lower level? How many"

Sesshomaru nodded again. "We think it is about 150…maybe more. Our scouts have noticed the sudden decrease of them in the last few days…it's possible she is planning on using them."

"Great. Just great." Stated Shippou sarcastically. "Last time something like that happened…she attacked the village—." he quickly looked up and with wide eyes stared at Sesshomaru. "Do you think—?"

"no." denied Sesshomaru with a shake of his head. "She would need many more demons to attack a village of this degree and destroy it. There's no way she would have enough by herself."

Relief appeared on his face and Shippou sighed again. "Good. Because I think if she were to try an attack it wouldn't be good…even if they have some pretty strong ninja and could kill the lower level demons—the whole thing might ruin our plan and 'secrecy'."

He got only another nod of agreement and paused again, looking up at Sesshomaru again with worry, and a sense of wariness. "But that's not what's bothering you is it?"

Sesshomaru growled again. "The idiot wolf was unable to find anything concerning that woman and headed back but when he did he ran into something else." Shippou gave him a curious look and the dog demon sighed in annoyance. "You know that organization that was causing trouble for a while before vanishing for a bit after we halted their plan?"

Shippou's eyes widened in remembrance. "You mean the one after the bijuu?"

He was rewarded with another nod. "Yes, apparently on his way back, he came across two of their members and without thinking or contacting us—attacked and killed them."

"But isn't that good?" asked Shippou. "I mean, since they are trying to capture the bijuu, isn't it good that their numbers are dwindling? It makes our job easier with protecting them after all you know." he stretched his arms again, feeling them get stiff. "I hated having to place an illusion on a few of them, especially since I wasn't really there while doing it. Makes it tougher." the Kitsune suddenly grinned. "Though the one-tail wasn't hard, considering Kagome's friends with the Jinchuuriki."

He suddenly started laughing at the memory. "That was funny! I was so surprised when I first saw him!" he started holding his sides. "Even now, Kagome is still able to make friends with demons! Host or not, he still has a demon in him and some of its powers! It's so funny!"

When he calmed down, he rubbed the tears that formed from his eyes and sighed in happiness. "That reminds me, what of the protection of the Sanbi, Gobi, Yonbi, Rokubi, and Shichibi?" he tilted his head. "I know for a fact that the Ichibi, Nibi, and Hachibi are protected. I was the one to create the illusions for them…but what of the others? You haven't mentioned them to me in a while, since I started traveling with Kagome actually…"

"The Sanbi is protected—Shiori created a barrier to keep it from being found in its home since it denied coming to the village and does not have a host." Replied Sesshomaru. "The Yonbi, Rokubi, and Shichibi have taken up residence in the village, being abandoned from their villages or having nowhere else to go to so they are protected." He paused. "The Gobi is also being protected till he decides if he wishes to come to the village…which from what Souten has told me, will be soon."

Shippou's eyes lit up. "Souten? I thought you still had her on scouting with Kouryuu."

"She wished for something better to do, so I sent her to confront the Gobi a few months back, and protect him if need be, till his decision was made."

Shippou grinned in amusement, "she would do something like that." he mused before looking excited and at up quickly. "What about the Kyuubi? Any news on where it is?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "No, if anything you should know." he gave Shippou a pointed look. "We've just learned that the Jinchuuriki is in Konoha, have you not sensed anything?"

Shippou's mouth dropped open in surprise. "It's here in Konoha?" a glare from Sesshomaru made him quiet down and he shook his head to get rid of the shock. "Wow that is surprising…" He shook his head in the negative. "But to answer your question, no I haven't. The seal used must be damn strong, if I haven't been able to locate one of my kind." He hummed for a bit, deep in thought. "And I've been keeping my demonic power under seal myself so if I've come across it, it doesn't react to me…I wonder who or where it's sealed."

He frowned. "But then, I've also been a bit preoccupied. And barely had any time to scout out the village…" he looked at Sesshomaru. "When things calm down with Kikyo I can start searching if you want since it doesn't seem like a priority right now. From the looks of things Akatsuki is only focused on capturing the others first. So as long as we keep them from harm, I don't have to look right away…"

Shippou grinned again, revealing his fangs. "But you know…the story we heard makes sense now. I remember when we heard of the Kyuubi attack on a ninja village in fire country…Konoha is the only ninja village in fire…" he chuckled and leaned back. "Funny, back then we paid it little mind since it didn't matter then. Wish we did though, we could probably have the 9-tailed Jinchuuriki already and wouldn't have to worry about that and focusing on Kagome…"

"It doesn't matter now, just keep an eye out and try to find the Jinchuuriki once the whole Kikyo incident is taken care of." Sesshomaru gave him a stern look. "Like you said, it's not of great importance now, Kagome is. She's our priority."

"I know." waved off Shippou. It's not as if he really cares about the 9-tailed unlike Kagome. Sure, it's one of his kind, but he just doesn't rightly care about it. But if he happens to find it, then good. He'll just place an illusion on it; tell Sesshomaru and 'tada' the whole thing is done.

The only thing that's important right now is Kagome after all.

**. . .**

_Something is wrong._

Tsunade stared down at the file report in front of her, brush ready to sign and pass along when she was finished, but something about this particular report is bugging her.

Something's wrong here.

Just yesterday a body was found in the middle of the forest outside the village's walls by a scouting team that was sent to check the area when a medic-nin was reported missing the day earlier and the body they found was her.

Seems like nothing out of the ordinary, but it's actually much more complicated than that. firstly, the fact that this medic-nin was captured and kidnapped, and kidnapping is something very rare, usually it's only the most important officials who usually have a lot of money or influence in the countries—not just some simple medic that works in a hospital.

Sure, this medic was very good at her job, and even though not too strong with anything else, was high-spirited and when wanted to, could be dangerous. But besides her healing abilities being one of the best, she had no other qualities that could result in her being kidnapped.

Miya was a simple medic…

Second was the cause of death. When they tried to see how she was killed or died, they came up with nothing. The only thing she had was a large bruise on her stomach—the result from a punch—but otherwise she was fine. Completely healthy.

So how she died is also something troubling. She had no cuts, nothing except that one bruise, but it wasn't big enough to kill, just bruise for a few days in the most.

She continued to stare down at the file report, trying to make sense of what happened, and if it's going to happen again.

_It can't just be a coincidence could it?_

The third, but probably the most that troubled her, was that she was the nurse she assigned to take care of Kagome.

**. . .**

"_Haha! I told you I'd win!" yelled out Naruto finishing his 10th bowl of ramen, while both Kagome and Sakura were left to sigh at the blond as he pointed at the black-haired male currently glaring at him in annoyance._

"_Idiot." Hissed the greatly annoyed teen, glaring daggers at his one-sided opponent. "We weren't even in any competition."_

_Naruto, who was boasting about his great win, stopped and looked down at his rival in confusion. "We weren't?"_

_Kagome, who was in between the two males—trying to keep something like this from happening so they could actually have a peaceful lunch after training, but realizing she failed—only gave another sigh and lightly pat on Naruto's arm to get him to sit down because they were getting stared at, while nodding in agreement with Sasuke. "Yeah, Naruto. You guys weren't in any competition…"_

_The blond, who was looking at Sasuke skeptically, looked at her. And believing her—pouted and quickly sat back down on his stool, dejected. "Oh."_

_Feeling sorry for the blonde, Kagome gave patted his shoulder playfully. "It's okay Naruto…I'm sure Sasuke will accept your challenge if you ask…you just forgot to this time…" as her first sentence trailed off, she turned towards Sasuke who, at her exclamation turned his glare from Naruto to her. _

_Not at all bothered by the glare—she's used to it—she only smiled sweetly back. "Right Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke only stared at her in annoyance, before turning away with a 'tch'. Not giving up, she quickly grabbed his shoulder to turn him back towards her, now annoyed. He could at least answer her properly! "Hey! Sasuke, you don't have to be so mean—!"_

_Her sentence was cut off by a sudden stab of pain that came from her stomach. Shocked, she slowly looked down towards her stomach to see that she was impaled by a sword._

_The sword was suddenly turned and pulled out. Blood gushed out of the wound and she yelled out a pained gasp, trying to slow the bleeding. "Who…?"_

_Looking up to see her attacker, Kagome came face to face with a smirking Sasuke. "I told you."_

"No!"

Kagome shot up from her bed in a panting heap, hands gripping the cloth of her blankets and shaking in fright. Then when she realized that was in her room, shakily brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes. "It-it was just a dream…just a dream."

At the constant repeat of the sentence, she was able to finally calm down until her breathing was back to normal and she was no longer panicked. Once she was sure she wouldn't start shaking again, she lowered her arms and stared at the blanket, hands on her stomach where she can remember the wound was. "It…was nothing but a dream."

Kagome leaned forward and raised her legs up to her chest to lean her chin on it. _Just that…it's not real. _She covered her face in her arms and let out a shaky breath. "Damn it."

It's all because of what Kakashi said. Since he mentioned the possibility of Sasuke helping Orochimaru—even if it's highly unlikely—she's been on edge. It's stupid for being so though. If Sasuke's coming here she should be happy, because it means they get another chance at beating him, and since they are already in the village, keeping him here.

Kagome gritted her teeth and furiously rubbed the top of her head, frustrated at herself for being so contradicting with herself. She should be happy that if Sasuke comes they have another chance, but yet she doesn't want him to come.

She wants him to remain wherever the hell it is he is.

That way, she doesn't have to pay attention to the fact that he doesn't care and she can ignore things for a just a bit longer.

**. . .**

"Are you sure it was such a big job to leave such a big job in his hands?" asked Kikyo almost casually, standing in her position next the wall, the ever-silent Inuyasha besides her. She watched as her 'partner' walked around the room, looking over maps and scrolls he's collected about Konoha over the years.

Chuckling at Kikyo's yet again question of Kabuto's abilities and skills, Orochimaru also yet again nodded but was not at all annoyed that one of his top men are being mocked as incapable. It's very amusing to see how little she cares for Kabuto. She even cares less about him as a helper to her plans than the servants who do nothing for this plan yet she treats them marginally better when needing something.

It's really quite funny.

Lowering the scroll in his hands, he grinned at the clay woman. "Yes, Kabuto may not seem like much but he is quite the information collector. He'll find a way to get the information we need."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "It has been six days."

"True. True." Agreed Orochimaru with a nod of his head. "But since you have never been to Konoha yourself, you probably do not know that it is quite a bit away and in the middle of fire country. Even the fastest person would take a while to get there, gain the information we need, then come back…"

Kikyo was silent for a moment, considering something before she turned her head to stare back at him. "The mission you sent that man on is important and can have no possibility of failure so I would have preferred that you sent that boy instead."

Knowing who she was talking about, Orochimaru turned back to her, an eyebrow raised. "Sasuke-kun you mean?" he added and when she nodded, he smirked. "Ah, interested in my student?"

The woman nodded. "Curious is all." Her eyes narrowed again and she frowned. "About his relationship to my reincarnation. He seems to know her." her red eyes flicked back to Orochimaru's yellow. "And my reincarnation seemed to know him. When she spoke of you to me, she had a look of great hatred." She tilted her head in a curious fashion, but her face remained stoic. "Am I to guess correctly that reason for her hatred of you is due to the fact that, that boy is no longer a Konoha Nin but here?"

Kikyo is much more perceptual than he thought. "Yes. That's true. Well, I guess most of it is from that." he mused, mostly to himself but Kikyo was still able to hear it and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Recruiting Sasuke to sound was not…my only act that has leveled up her hatred of Me." he gave a small sigh, becoming depressed. "Which is really quite sad. Even though after we take her I won't have a chance, but I wish I knew of her sooner and not after I was going after Sasuke. Because then I'd have a chance to have also recruited her, even if it was only temporary."

Orochimaru gave a small tisk in disappointment. "You see but Kagome is quite the capable ninja. Pretty strong for someone her age."

A frown marred Kikyo's usually emotionless face at mention of Kagome's abilities and so called strengths, not wishing to hear that the girl is 'strong' in any form because Kagome is nothing like that and purposely changed the conversation. "I still do not wish to believe that Kabuto can do anything. Even if he's more known in the village, at least Sasuke actually seemed capable…if not a bit…"

"Rebellious?" added Orochimaru.

Kikyo gave a single nod. "Why do you allow him to disobey you?"

The snake only laughed. "Sasuke may seem to be a bit more on the…defiant side but it does not bother me. He has always been so." he continued to grin. "And why would I do something that could lower his strength? Besides, I have better ways to get him to do what I want." he closed his eyes and shrugged. "It just takes using the right variables and words to convince him that my way will help him get stronger, that is the reason he is here."

"Like using Kagome and this Itachi person to have him assist in this plan correct?" asked Kikyo.

"Exactly." Grinned the man. "Sasuke, no matter how much you want him to listen, will only do so if it interests him or he thinks it's good for him or anything he wants—otherwise, if I try to force him to do something he will fight and continue to be defiant. He will not give up till he's dead to push against anything I try to make him do."

Kikyo was silent as he spoke, like contemplating what he was telling her. As the silence continued to stretch, he turned from the woman towards the silent hanyou besides her, raising an eyebrow in interest. "I'm guessing that unlike me…you prefer to have complete control of your…subordinates?"

The woman flashed a smirk that if he was anyone else, might have scared or frightened them—but since he was him, the smile only made him smile back in turn, amused. "You could say that." she tilted her head as an angered look came to her face. "But I had a subordinate that I didn't have complete control over; I allowed him free will most of the time." She scowled, greatly displeased. "But it did not do me any good—instead his defiance cost me greatly until I dealt with him. Which is why I question your own methods." She looked Orochimaru straight in the eyes. "Are you not concerned that allowing the boy such freedom may come back and hurt you—in any way or form?"

She paused for a few seconds, before resuming. "Are you not worried that he will suddenly wish to go back to Konoha and leave? To bring back reinforcements to end you? Or even kill you himself before leaving?"

The woman thought that her partner would actually consider her points—since if something like that were to happen, not only would he be harmed but in turn she would since she's allied with him—something she does not wish. So anything that can be of any danger to herself and her plans, directly or indirectly needs to be taken care of.

And that boy is indirectly something that has a possibility of causing her problems.

But unlike she thought would happen, she only got another amused laugh and shake of the head, "Sasuke wouldn't do that. He may not seem like it, but he will not kill me or attempt to leave. He's here to gain strength for a goal he has, and I'm the only thing that can help him gain that goal. He will not do anything against Me." he waved his hand simply in the air. "As for going back to Konoha, I see no reason for him to go. Konoha is in the past, he has no future there and I can see nothing that would have him go back willingly. Nothing was even there to keep him in that village, so why would something suddenly appear?"

"You do not know that." she softly argued back. Not really caring for the topic, but discussing it due to its importance to the safety of the plan.

Orochimaru continued to grin. "As I've said before, and even if something was to appear, Sasuke wouldn't leave this place, and he won't kill me. I'm the only thing that can help him gain the revenge he so desperately wants, the key that will lead to Itachi. I am safe."

Kikyo had no answer to Orochimaru's confidence in his student, not because she couldn't think of anything to say, but because the topic is now boring her. Let the man keep his confidence in Sasuke; let him continue to spread around that he's safe from an attack from the boy.

Because either way, it doesn't really bother her if he ends up dead after they capture Kagome.

The silence over them was broken when the door to the room was pushed open.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

Both turned towards the Nin that suddenly came in, bowing low to the ground and panting from the exertion of running from wherever he came from. "My lord, Kabuto has returned from his mission."

After a grin towards Kikyo who looked annoyed she was proven wrong, Orochimaru nodded towards the Nin still bowing and motioned for him to leave. "Very good. Tell him he may come in."

The Nin nodded his head before standing and quickly leaving. After a few seconds, Kabuto came in his place, looking winded with his cloak around him in disarray. "L-Lord Orochimaru." Bowed Kabuto before standing up straight.

Orochimaru took in his appearance with amusement, "why such a rush Kabuto? I know I told you this mission was important, but killing yourself trying to get the information back will do us no good."

"I apologize, but I think you'd like to hear what I learned as soon as possible." Spoke Kabuto, after his breathing was normal again. Then as if noticing Kikyo for the first time, looked at her. "Both of you." he added a bit bitterly. While behind him a soul collector came, holding onto a glowing sphere that Orochimaru noticed with a second look, was probably the soul of someone.

Kikyo gave him a disinterested look, then turned towards her soul collector, lifting up her damaged hand for the soul in the creature's leg to come to her. It did so, and when it touched her hand, Kikyo's body glowed white, then red before the soul vanished and more of her broken arm was restored.

"really." she asked when she noticed that both men were staring at her, Orochimaru in wonder while Kabuto is great dislike. "Then tell us. You're wasting my time just standing there."

Kabuto looked like he wanted to retort, but thinking better of it turned his head away from him and back towards his master, now grinning. "Kagome woke up a little over a week ago."

Orochimaru hummed then frowned. "Well, that may cause a bit more trouble…I was kind of hoping she'd still be unconscious…that way she'd be easier to capture." He looked back towards the table. "I guess plan A is gone…" he mumbled before turning back to Kabuto. "So, what's she doing now? Is she still in the village, or is she on a mission?"

Kabuto's grin grew and a sinister light covered his eyes. "Kagome's still in the village, and she will be for a long time. Tsunade has placed her and her team on suspension, and from what I've uncovered, for a very long time."

Orochimaru's eyes went wide in an almost childlike glee while Kikyo who seemed uninterested, looked up at him quickly in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." Sneered Kabuto towards the woman. "Kagome and her team have been put on suspension. They are unable to leave the village for anything, no missions, no traveling. They are forced to remain in Konoha till Tsunade lifts the suspension on them." he looked back towards Orochimaru. "But it seems for whatever reason; Tsunade won't do so for a while."

"You are positive." Stated Kikyo. She doesn't want to be lied to about something like this. If his information is wrong then it could ruin the whole plan.

"I am sure." Shot back Kabuto. "I got the information from the nurse who was taking care of Kagome while she was in the hospital." A grin appeared on his face as he regarded the woman and soul collector floating next to her. "It seems that your pet is actually good for a few things."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the mocking and her hands gained a red hue. She is greatly sick of this boy, thinking just because he's done one thing well, that he's better than her. _I will show that insolent little—._

Before Kikyo could do anything to Kabuto the snake that was quiet during their bickering started laughing, a joyous and genuine kind of happy laugh that could make anyone shiver in fear. "t-this is wonderful!" still in a sick-glee at what he learned, Orochimaru turned and walked towards the table, leaving the two to follow behind him, their fight long forgotten at Orochimaru's sudden movements.

"It's perfect!" Orochimaru dragged a finger down one map, reading the information. "It seems that Tsunade has just made it so much easier for us." He looked up to the two staring at him. "I'm sure you know what this means for the plan, Kikyo." The grin on his face grew. "I know Tsunade, and reason for this suspension is to try to keep me away."

He looked back down to the map. "She thinks that by keeping Kagome within the village that I wouldn't try something as attacking the village to get her…but in the end she's just helped us out. We no longer have to worry about her leaving, or tracking her down. Kagome's just sitting there waiting for us."

Kikyo walked towards the table herself and stared down at the map, a smirk on her face. "preparations will only take a few days…four, maybe five tops." she scanned the map one more time, before looking up to meet the excited eyes of Orochimaru who turned towards a confused Kabuto.

"Then it's settled. Kabuto tell everyone to prepare. We capture Kagome Asahi in no more than five days."

**. . .**

Kagome collapsed on her backside, panting and gasping for breath with her arms supporting her upper body up, while Kakashi was standing a few feet away, his hand still in a punching position from sending a chidori her way.

_C-crap. _Kagome continued to gasp for air, feeling suddenly exhausted. _What the hell is up with me?_ She should have been able to easily block that attack, what the hell is up with her today?

Frustrated at herself, Kagome gripped the grass under her, digging her nails into the earth and leaned her head forward, trying hard to resist the urge to pull out her hair in annoyance. _Even today with training with the others, I kept messing up._

Sakura had to heal her more than once with all her mess-ups and sudden inability to throw even a kunai—when usually, she gets bulls-eyes about 90 percent of the time. Not only that but she was unusually clumsy. She kept falling all over the place while trying to fight against her friends.

_Why though?_

A gloved hand suddenly appeared in her vision and Kagome looked up to see Kakashi offering her a hand to help her up. Forcing a smile on her face, Kagome nodded her thanks before taking his hand and being pulled up. Once she was standing, Kagome released her teacher's hand and dusted herself off. "T-thanks…"

Kakashi shook his head in dismissal, before staring at her with mild concern. "Are you alright? You seem off today."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up, but then back down with a sigh. "Y-yeah…" she rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. "At least, I think so. I mean today is just…" she trailed off, unable to think of a reason on how to voice her current frustration at her inability to train. "I don't know. Just feel tired today I guess." She gave another sigh and let her hand fall back down to her side. "I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"May I ask why?"

Kagome's silver eyes lifted up to meet the black of her teacher's, then away and closed. "It's… just …a nightmare I had…" she admitted a bit ashamed. It's just some dream, how can she let something as little as that stop her from training?

"_I told you."_

_Her sentence was cut off by a sudden stab of pain that came from her stomach. Shocked, she slowly looked down towards her stomach to see that she was impaled by a sword._

_The sword was suddenly turned and pulled out. Blood gushed out of the wound and she yelled out a pained gasp, trying to slow the bleeding._

Kagome's eyes flew open and she shakily lifted up a hand to cover her eyes, biting down deeply on her lip, body shaking.

Kakashi noticed the sudden change in his fourth student—she was practically trembling—and quickly tried to calm her down. "Kagome."

The girl jumped up in shock at her name, but like he wanted, was knocked out of the sudden fit she had, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Not missing a beat, he narrowed his eyebrows in thought and stared hard at Kagome. She looked frightened. Something strange for Kagome, even if she's frightened she never—or tries to never show it around others. And if she's actually showing him that she's feeling frightened, even if not aware of it, she's in no condition to train today. "We should stop—."

"N-No!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth at her own interruption, then lowered her hands and fisted them. "No. I'm all right. Just didn't get any sleep last night." She looked up at him with a smile, but he didn't have to know Kagome and her mannerisms to know it was completely forced. "I'm fine. Just a bit out of it today. Let's continue."

"Are you sure-."

"I'm positive." Nodded Kagome now looking back to her usual self, with a sure expression on her face and determined look in her eyes, but he could tell, that under all that, she still was rattled by something.

So he did the only other thing he could when dealing with her stubbornness—give another reason for them to stop. He looked up at the sky, and seeing the sun slowly descend turned back to her, smiling under that mask of his. "Actually, it's about time we do stop for today. It's getting late and we have to get up early tomorrow for training with the others."

"But I can continue—!" protested Kagome. She wanted to say more but a glare from her sensei halted it and she sighed, giving up. Kakashi isn't one to completely order his students around, usually letting them do things their way when they can, but when he actually orders you—you do what he says.

There's no disobeying that look.

The teenager nodded reluctantly, disappointed. "Alright."

Kakashi's serious expression vanished and he was back to the aloof Jounin, his book already out in open in front of him. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. Go and rest up."

Or in other words, go home and get sleep. _Now._ Is what he's really saying.

Again, the black haired girl gave a quick nod of her head and turned around to leave with a wave goodbye. "Fine. Bye Kakashi-sensei."

"See you tomorrow." Repeated Kakashi. He watched his student leave; all the while feeling that something was seriously wrong.

**. . .**

_I'm such and idiot._ Thought Kagome while scolding herself at her actions and attitude today. _I shouldn't have even said anything. It just made it worse. I probably could have convinced him if didn't say anything._

_We probably won't even train tomorrow after him seeing me freak out. And what was with that anyway?_ As Kagome walked through the midday crowd, heading home she sighed and lowered her head, depressed. She couldn't even keep her emotions in check, freaking out and acting like some frightened weakling.

And all because of some dream.

Kagome stopped and sighed for the hundredth time today. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought despairingly. _It's was just a dream._

She gripped the edges of her shirt. _Why is it bothering me so much?_

"Hey! Keep moving!"

Jumping up at the voice, Kagome turned her head and came face to face with an angry villager. Realizing that she was in the middle of the road and blocking walking traffic, she quickly apologized and jumped from the spot, landing on a nearby roof.

She watched the traffic below for a few seconds, then turned her head to the side, where the Ichiraku stand was. _Maybe if I get some food, I'll calm down—._

"_Haha! I told you I'd win!" yelled out Naruto finishing his 10th bowl of ramen, while both Kagome and Sakura were left to sigh at the blond as he pointed at the black-haired male currently glaring at him in annoyance._

_Looking up to see her attacker, Kagome came face to face with a smirking Sasuke. "I told you."_

That idea was quickly shot down and Kagome took a few steps back, before whirling around and taking off away from the stand, unable to bare sitting at the destination of her nightmare right now.

**. . .**

_5 days._

Sasuke stared ahead of him, eyes facing forward towards the wall opposite the one he's currently leaning against. His arm was resting atop his bent knee and the other was across his stomach.

_Orochimaru-sama has told me to tell everyone—you included—to prepare to leave soon. The invasion is in five days._

His eyes narrowed as he thought about what he was just told about half an hour previously.

Kabuto had come to his room and told him the news about what was happening and that he should start preparing**,** because they need to leave as soon as possible if they want to get there and have enough time to set things up and capture their target within the time wanted.

In other words, Kagome.

He frowned and leaned his head back so he was facing the ceiling. He really doesn't see the big deal about all this to capture her and why such something as big as an invasion needs to be used. If it wasn't for the fact that he has a chance to get back at Kagome for her interference and get closer to his goal, he would have never agreed to go along with something like this. It's just a continuous waste.

Sasuke's frown deepened into a scowl. Especially his part of the big 'plan.'

He's the one stuck with all the work, having to be the one to capture her after all.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	13. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Calm before the Storm**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap:  
**Sasuke's frown deepened into a scowl. Especially his part of the big 'plan.'

He's the one stuck with all the work, having to be the one to capture her after all.

* * *

**Now:  
**A gust of wind ruffled her hair but Kagome wasn't paying attention and ignored the fact that her hair momentarily obscured her view of the village below before calming and no longer was there a curtain black in her face.

She didn't even care that she was sitting what could possibly be considered too close to the edge of the mountain carving of the third Hokage, her eyes just continued to stare down at the small ant like people almost blankly.

She's not even too sure how she ended up here of all places. All she knew is that she had to get out; she had to leave somewhere where she could be alone. Home's not an option because that's where Kiyoshi is and if he were to see her he'd become worried at her depressed state.

Kakashi's already concerned. That list is already too long for her liking and she doesn't need another person to tell her to rest. She already knows.

So she headed to the only other place she could think of that could provide the silence and some form of escape. If she could, she would have left the village to have a walk, but since she can't leave the village this place has to be the farthest place away from everything.

Another gust of wind blew by and Kagome shivered at the cold. It's close to dark and already getting cold, so the gust is like ice. Trying to preserve some warmth, Kagome tightened the grip she had on her bent legs and leaned her chin on her knees, interlacing her fingers at her ankles. _I'm a coward. _

Can't even face some stupid dream. Running away. She closed her eyes. _Why is it bothering me so much?_ She should be happy that for the first time in a while she's had a dream that was actually about something and people she actually knows, not passing shadows and figures she can't identify.

Even if it's a nightmare.

_Is it because it's about Sasuke? _The girl sighed. _It's not like it's going to happen…Sasuke isn't going to come here just to get back at me would he? What would he be getting out of it, besides just attempting to kill me? _There's nothing she can think of so she shouldn't be as worried about it as she is.

"_If Orochimaru is going to try something, there's a high chance Sasuke will be involved."_

Or is it because of that? Because Kakashi is right? is she so concerned and worried about it because there is a possibility of something like Sasuke coming here to attack her—even if he'll get nothing out of it?

A bitter smirk appeared on Kagome's lips. And who is she to say that Sasuke wouldn't come here to just attack her? She probably could two years and a half years ago, but that was just that. Two and a half years ago.

Things have changed, they have changed. The past doesn't hold any authority over the present.

And that's what's so goddamn frustrating.

Because at times like this, she starts questioning everything. It's times like this that really make her wonder.

In the past, when talking or even thinking about this topic, she's always been optimistic and positive, saying she'll bring him back with the others. That they will bring back their teammate together as that, a team, and things will slowly be fixed.

That the thread that was cut with his leaving, will be sewn back together with a new thread, and the bonds they all had with one another will be okay—never perfect, because nothing ever can go back the way they were—but things will be alright.

She even ignored the attack on Naruto, saying that she'll still fight to bring him back and when they do bring him, he won't attempt that anymore.

But now, since she's sitting here, just thinking about what Kakashi's told her, what she's all seen of Sasuke, his words to her—that he may do what Orochimaru wants to get back at her—it makes her think, and greatly bothers her.

Is everything she's strived for, is everything she tried to achieve for nothing but a memory that might not be able to come back?

If he does come, they fight, and by chance they win—is it too late to bring him back? She saw how he attacked Naruto in cold blood, not even blinking an eyelash, and then his cold statement to her.

Is it just a waste to keep holding onto a hope that may just be impossible?

She knows he doesn't care.

Now he's a stranger, and may even be an enemy in the future.

And no matter how much it hurts her, she may just have to move on.

**. . .**

Kiyoshi heard the door open and turned his head to wave to the newcomer, but when he saw Kagome's face, instead got up from the couch he was sitting on and was by Kagome's side in seconds, concerned. "Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?"

Did something happen during her training? He knows she's been getting private training since she started coming home late after their training with more cuts or bruises than normal, but today she came home much later than she usually did—it's already after 10—that's why he was sitting on the couch. He was waiting for her to come back.

She finally did, but he can tell something is wrong. He doesn't need to be a genius to tell Kagome's greatly troubled by something—if the deep and sad frown and dull glint in her eyes is any clue.

Plus, it doesn't help his nerves that he heard her wake up screaming last night—and it wasn't any normal screaming. This screaming actually made him scared.

The sound was of betrayal. It couldn't have been from any memory of her past—no this was something that happened to her as Kagome Asahi, not Kagome Higurashi.

Which is why despite wanting to go check up on her, he didn't. He doesn't know what to say for something he wasn't there for, for something he doesn't understand. The only ones who would probably know would be Sakura and Naruto. "Kagome?"

She finally looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Oh, hey Kiyoshi. I'm sorry I didn't mean to stay out so late, I guess my mind was elsewhere." she finished this with a nervous laugh.

He didn't laugh with her. She noticed and seeing that her act didn't work, only sighed and dropped her hand from her neck. "I've been preoccupied. I…I'm fine."

"You want to talk about it?" he offered. He may not be able to fully understand what she went through that it made her this way, but he may be able to help her think and get it out of her system.

Kagome looked like she was thinking about his suggestion—because her eyes were scanning his face in a calculating light, which made him more concerned. It must be bad.

But then, as if she found it could be a bad idea, smiled the first genuine smile he's seen today and shook her head. "No, I…I think it's something I need to figure out for myself."

"You sure?" he asked again. Kagome only nodded and started walking to her room.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head off to sleep, I'll be fine in the morning."

Expression falling, he gave a small smile in the direction of his mother and nodded. "Okay. Just, get some rest Kagome."

"right." he watched as Kagome nodded again and opened the door to her room then turned to turn off the kitchen light before he too headed off to sleep. But as soon as it was off, he suddenly heard Kagome's voice from behind him. "Kiyoshi?"

Turning his head back to Kagome, he found that instead of going into her room, she stopped in the middle of her doorway, looking at him with a conflicting expression on her face, as if unsure if she should be doing what she's doing. So to help her along he turned around to give her his full attention and nodded, knowing that even in the dark she'll be able to see him with her advanced sight. "Yeah?"

With his own but much, much more advanced seeing he noticed Kagome's eyes dart anywhere but his form as she spoke, while gnawing on her bottom lip. "Have…have you ever had something not go the way you want things too?"

_Where should I start? _He inwardly thought. There's the fact that his father was killed by the thunder brothers for just a few shards as one, then another major was losing the very person in front of him, to find her again, but then find out she doesn't remember him. There's a whole list of things.

Instead of saying all this though he only nodded and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, plenty of times. Why?"

She finally looked at him. "It-it's just…something, something I used to be so sure about—has suddenly become so confusing." She admitted. "I don't know what to do. For the longest time, I kept telling myself I would do it, I would be able to make things right and things will be back to normal, but then…" she closed her eyes tightly and swallowed, struggling to get the words out. "But then, things just changed. I realized that what I thought—no what I tried to convince myself may never happen."

Her fists clenched and she just looked so confused and innocent there, that he could have sworn that 'his' mother, that Kagome Higurashi was actually back. That instead of him being older and her who she was, she was just admitting to him and Sango about something that happened with Inuyasha.

Then as quick as that shadow was cast, it vanished and he remembered that he _was_ older, and she _wasn't_ Kagome Higurashi. She was Kagome Asahi. A ninja instead of the teenage girl, who traveled back in time to finish some quest that should have never been her responsibility in the first place, that even now, haunts her.

So similar, yet so different. She still has some innocence in her, but she's not as naïve, she's cautious, careful, _and aware_ of her surroundings. She's seen things now, grew up with death and killing as an actual teaching, instead of being thrust into it.

She's still kind, and still has a temper—no longer though is it as quick to show due to strong discipline and self-control. When it does show, you still need to stand clear, but this time you better have something to protect yourself with, because now she can actually and properly kick your ass.

No longer can she barely use a bow, or fight either. She probably could use a bow much better now and she knows jutsu and hand to hand. She can fight. And probably has killed. But instead of demons, they are other humans. Something the old Kagome would try to completely avoid but not this Kagome, she does it because it's to live or her mission.

Kagome is still Kagome, yet not Kagome.

And even if he's happy she can protect herself now, can stand on her own unlike in the past. The time when she relied on the others—Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even him time to time—it completely breaks his heart.

She has an entirely new life now, with other people she relies on other than him or the others. His identity as Kiyoshi doesn't count, because that's not really him. He's Shippou, not Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi?"

Her quiet voice knocked him from his trance and he looked back at Kagome's face to see her staring up at him expectedly from her place against her doorframe, still looking so innocent and so confused. "I-I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. Then he was silent before answering, thinking of the perfect answer to her question. "But, sometimes you can't help what's happened or if it suddenly becomes confusing. You just have to hope that in the end they end up being right."

"b-but what if that doesn't happen? What if, what you hope can never happen? What do you do now?"

He gave a small smile that Kagome couldn't see, finding it amusing that what Kagome's speaking of, is sounding scarily like his own situation. "Nothing is impossible." _we did find you after all, after all this time. _"It just seems like it is, and when that happens we just have to continue pushing on. You keep on hoping, because you know that even if it's not now, or as soon as you would like—but eventually, after some time, what you were hoping and wishing for has come true."

Kiyoshi looked up at the ceiling, his voice soft as he recalled a voice from his memories, telling him the same thing he's telling Kagome. "Only if you give up that hope is when things will never happen. If you decide to give up on whatever you want, then it won't happen and you'll end up regretting it in the end."

"That's because most things won't just happen—you have to do something to make it come true. Which is why when you give up, then that something you need to do comes—you won't do it, and then you miss your chance."

Silence fell over them, Kagome staring at Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi at the ceiling, both considering the words spoken and what to think of them.

Another smile, a brighter one appeared on his face and he had to hold in a chuckle. _Thank you Miroku. I never thought I'd have to repeat those words to the very person your reason for telling me was for. _

Kagome stared down at the floor, Kiyoshi's words floating around in her mind. _Don't give up huh?_ Her lips lifted up a small bit. _Just keep on pushing forward…keep hoping._ After thinking about his words for a bit more, she smiled, feeling much better than she did the entire day.

"Thank you."

The Kitsune in disguise blinked and turned back to Kagome, who was smiling brightly at him, still a bit solemn, but no longer depressed or confused. Once she knew she had his attention, the girl gave a happy tilt of her head and closed her eyes, grinning. "Thank you." she repeated. "I don't know what came over me, but." She laughed a bit embarrassed and even though he couldn't tell, he knew she was blushing. "Even if things aren't good right now, or what I'm worried about may happen, I shouldn't let it bug me because that might be my chance to do something to make my hopes come true."

Kagome's expression softened. "So, if it does come…then I'll fight. I won't back away. I won't give up. I'll keep fighting to make it happen. I won't let that chance vanish without a fight."

He watched as her eyes changed and determination was swimming in her eyes and knew that after whatever happened to cause this, she was back. "good." he complimented second later before shoeing her off with a wave like a parent would a child. "Now get some sleep."

Catching his teasing, she gave it right back and mock saluted. "Right!" then with a laugh she turned on the balls of her feet walked into her room. "Goodnight Kiyoshi!"

The male nodded his agreement and smiled, glad that it seems he was actually able to help. "Goodnight Kagome."

**. . .**

"Ah! Crap!"

Everyone watched as Kagome fell to her knees, each apprehensive due to Kagome's earlier depressed or sadden disposition from yesterday, and nervously started to twitch, each waiting for the sad or frustrated look to appear on her face at her mistake.

But much to their surprise, she laughed.

She actually laughed.

While Naruto, Sakura and even Kakashi seemed shocked at her sudden change—from happy, then depressed and now apparently back to normal, Kiyoshi could only smile. _Seems like I was able to help after all._

Kagome suddenly turned to them when she noticed they weren't laughing with her and tilted her head, while standing. She started dusting herself off. "Hey, so, what's up? You guys are staring."

Two of the three staring, jumped and started their twitching again, but Kakashi who had only brought out his book was the one to answer. "We were just worried you still were in your depression…" he eyed her with his only visible eye, smiling under his mask. "But, I'm guessing from your laugh just now, that whatever was temporarily bugging you has been resolved?"

"Yes!" chirped the girl happily. Her eyes turned towards the figure smiling a bit away, then back to her sensei who noticed the small direction her eyes turned and inwardly chuckled. "Kiyoshi…helped. He gave me some good advice so I'm back!" she punched the air and grinned, a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm so ready to make up for that bad day of training." Her eyes then turned to Naruto and Sakura mischievously. "And beat you guys back down. Especially you Naruto."

She stuck out her tongue. "If I remember correctly, we still need to finish our battle of the wills. But this time, Kakashi-sensei won't be able to interfere." She looked at the sky. "Cause this time, I have the entire day to make you give up."

The two who were watching Kagome, grinned back and the trio quickly turned and walked over to the larger part of the clearing leaving the two oldest alone, who watched in either happiness or amusement.

Kiyoshi inwardly chuckled. _I'm so relieved…she seemed better last night, but you can never tell with Kagome—_

"Thank you."

The black-haired male turned to the silver-haired man and blinked, shocked and even slightly confused on why Kakashi would be thanking him. As if he understood his confusion, Kakashi motioned towards his training students with his book, explaining. "For getting Kagome out of that sudden stump."

"Oh..." he followed Kakashi's gaze to Kagome then nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't really do anything. She just needed some advice about something and I was there. I'm sure if any of you guys were there at the time she would have asked you instead."

"Maybe." Mused Kakashi, "but I'm not sure you know how Kagome can be when it comes to Naruto and Sakura."

When he got a blank look, Kakashi chuckled. "Kagome's…protective of her friends. I'm sure you know of this. Sometimes to a degree I wonder exactly why." he shook his head. "Kagome can be downright scary sometimes."

Kiyoshi could only silently agree. _You have no clue._

Unable to read thoughts, Kakashi only kept his explanation going. "But with Sakura and Naruto, she can be severely protective, whether it's from physical harm, themselves or even her." the Jounin sighed. "As you also know, Kagome hates to show when she's in pain or suffering, especially to those she cares for, but since Naruto and Sakura are a bit more, I don't think she'd ever really tell them her problems. Or if they end up asking, she'd water it down plenty."

"But what about you?" questioned Kiyoshi. "You're her sensei; couldn't she come to you about it? You're giving me way too much credit."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, then he looked up as if thinking about something that happened. "She could, probably would have. But not this time, I have a feeling that I was the cause of her sudden distress." He looked back towards Kiyoshi, amusement still on his face at Kiyoshi's shocked expression. "You wouldn't go ask for advice from the person that was the cause for your trouble in the first place would you?"

"n-no." admitted Kiyoshi, before staring at the leader of team 7 warily. "But why…?"

"I'm not sure you know of it, at least the whole story, but everyone in this village does." So it was something that happened to her before they found her again. Kiyoshi was left to ponder this, as Kakashi continued speaking and motioning to his students again—specifically Kagome, who by now was again using Naruto's back as a chair while the blond whined and Sakura was hunched over laughing, gripping her sides as she laughed at the blond's repeated predicament. "Especially those three, since it directly involves them."

Before Kiyoshi could even ask a question about what he was talking about, Kakashi interrupted with a shake of his head. "Which is why I don't think Kagome would have gone to them, the subject is a touchy one…that if they can at all, really attempt to avoid. She also wouldn't go to anyone else in this village, since it won't help. She'd just pitied and Kagome doesn't want that." he smiled. "So that's why I'm saying thank you. Kagome needed someone to give her honest advice…and since none of us could, you did."

He moved to deny that he did anything but closed his mouth with his own sigh and smiled. "yeah, I guess…I'm just glad I was able to do something." he looked at the girl that means so much to him, yet he's coming to realize he knows less and less about her every day. "But…what…what caused that?"

She looked so confused, so hurt, so sad. What could have been the cause of something like that?

Kakashi only gave him a sad smile before walking away to his students to properly continue their training. "An old teammate."

Kiyoshi watched him go, more confused than ever at his meaning, and now left to wonder what exactly the older man means.

**. . .**

"I can't believe I lost." Pouted Naruto.

On either of his sides, his female teammates laughed. Then Sakura, grinning at his predicament, pointed at the blond. "And I can't believe you fell for Kagome's trick, _again_, and still ended up on your stomach!"

the blond male frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, sulking at the fact that yet again, for the third time(that he can remember anyway) Kagome was able to trick him, make him fall on his back then calmly sit on him with her legs crossed and grinning like it was the funniest things in the world. "It's not funny!" he quickly protested when his teammates started laughing harder at him.

Kagome, noticing his pout and slow but surely coming depression, quickly wiped her eyes from the tears that formed from her laughing fit and patting her friend reassuringly on the shoulder, trying to cheer him up. "S-sure Naruto…i-it's not…" Kagome started giggling again and she had to look away from Naruto to continue. "It's not…fu-funny at all."

"Oh, please." Waved Sakura offhandedly, turning towards Kagome who was trying her hardest not to keep giggling. "You know it was completely funny." She pointed her chopsticks at Naruto and narrowed her emerald eyes. "You Naruto, have to the most idiotic person when it comes to people tricking you. You always fall for the same trick!"

Naruto, ever the one to try to defend himself, pouted deeper and proceeded to give Sakura a look that just asked for pity, eyes watering and expression sad. "But Sakura," whined Naruto, motioning to Kagome, "It's not my fault Kagome is mean when it comes to training!" he glared at who he would consider one of—if not his best friend. "I think she's even gotten worse."

Kagome, now over her giggling fit, just shrugged. "Hey, I have to be tougher on you." she smiled brightly and continued. "Because we've all gotten stronger, you can't expect me to keep training with you at the same level right?"

Her expression calmed and she quickly turned towards her bowl of ramen. "I thought you'd be happier knowing that our level at training has increased."

Naruto was silent as he considered Kagome words. Then he sighed and scratched the top of his head, looking resigned at admitting Kagome's right—but she usually always is, so no difference there—but still had a small pout on his face, unwilling to let his friend completely win this—though one-sided—battle of the wits. "Yeah, maybe…but Kakashi-sensei has already started training us at a higher level."

A grin appeared on his face and he practically glowed excitement. "I mean, did you see? Kakashi-sensei doesn't read that stupid book of his anymore, and he even uses his Sharingan! He's actually treating us seriously, you see that right?"

Amused at Naruto's childish antics, Kagome leaned her chin on her hand while turning her head to look at him and nodded, while Sakura only shook her head in annoyance. "Yeah, Naruto. We know. We were there besides you, you know."

"I know, I know!" replied Naruto, lifting his chin in the air at being mocked. "I'm just saying, don't you think that's cool?" he turned towards both his teammates, looking back and forth between the females. "In the past, he's always just read that book and had us train against one another, or when he did go up against us, it was never serious!"

Sakura nodded in agreement, placing her chopsticks on her bowl, finished with her meal. "That's true…" she trailed off with a small hum, then smiled. "But I think it's good. It means that all our training wasn't for nothing right? It shows we are getting stronger..."

_And closer to our goal._ Was left unsaid. There's no need to say it aloud. They all know it.

_Though._ Slightly pondered Kagome, chin still placed in her palm. _I almost gave up on it…even if it was just some temporary break down…I was actually considering it. _Her silver eyes flashed with an unreadable expression. _But, he helped…Kiyoshi helped._

A small, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on her lips, one you wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't watching her face, but still there nonetheless. _I wonder, if he wasn't here…would I have still been able to get over that little panic attack? Or would I still be worried about it?_ She hummed to herself _probably. But I'm glad. Even though he had no clue what I was talking about, he still was able to help me._

Though she is feeling better, she sighed. _I feel a bit bad about not telling him, but if I told him, I would have to tell him everything. _Kiyoshi has been traveling with her for a long while, but she's never told him about the Sasuke incident, why she's traveling and training, and why they went out in search for him on the mission. All he knows is that they had to go on a mission to try to retrieve this 'Sasuke Uchiha' but never the reason or need to.

_Actually…_ she's noticed she hasn't really told Kiyoshi much about herself. Except maybe her life in Konoha and maybe some traveling…but everything else...he doesn't know about it. _Any topic like that has never come up between us._

_But it is the same with him._ She barely knows anything about him, yet she trusts him with her life. And she hopes that he trusts her with his life. _So, funny. I wonder why I was able trust him so easily. _It's something that to this day, she can't figure out. Her eyes closed. _I guess it doesn't really matter…I mean, he's only helped me…especially yesterday. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be worrying about it. And he doesn't seem to care, he never asked about what caused it. He even seemed to know exactly how to help me feel better._

Kagome's eyes suddenly opened at the realization. _He did seem like he knew, even if not the reason why, but how I felt. Why is that? Did he have to deal with the same thing maybe? _Kagome turned her eyes towards the male to her far left, but blinked at the expression on his face.

He was staring intently at his bowl of ramen, which was in itself was weird. Especially because the bowl was more than half-full, meaning that he stopped eating. _Why? Is he feeling sick?_ She continued to watch her friend, concerned. He doesn't look sick, but now that she thinks about it, after they came from training, he's been quiet.

He hasn't said more than two words to either of them.

Something was wrong. _But he seemed fine earlier; he was even laughing alongside Sakura and Kakashi when I beat Naruto—_

"Kagome…it's time to leave."

Kiyoshi's voice suddenly cut into her thoughts and she blinked, realizing that she must have dazed off a bit, since the last time she was actually paying attention to anything, Naruto and Sakura were with them and Kiyoshi was staring down at his food. But now, her teammates were gone and he seemed to have already paid for their food. Blinking, Kagome sat up in her seat and looked around. _Where did…_

Looked at Kiyoshi, he was finishing his food, but now he was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and Sakura and Naruto were nowhere to be found.

As if he was able to read her mind, Kiyoshi nodded and answer her silent question. "They both left after saying goodbye." A small grin was aimed at her. "But I guess you were to bust daydreaming about something to notice."

She glared at him for making fun of her, before sighing and getting up. Once she paid for her meal, she stretched her arms over her head and started walking back to their apartment. "Yeah, so? I think I can afford to daydream every once in a while right?" she placed her hands behind her and clasped them. "Even the strongest of us ninja can take a break once in a while."

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Almighty kunoichi of the fire." He proceeded to give a mock bow in which after got hit upside the head. "Ow." He replied, rubbing his now bruised head, while a slightly irritated and blushing Kagome glared at him. "But seriously…" he stopped rubbing his head and faced Kagome seriously. "What were you thinking about? You seemed pretty deep in thought..."

"Ah…" _you're one to talk._ Kagome turned back forward, picking up her pace since they were almost home and she didn't really want to tell him the reason. It may upset him and besides she can't just come out and tell him 'oh nothing much, I was just concerned about you is all, since well you've been silent and didn't even touch your food, so what's up?' "It isn't anything important."

The blank look she got made her sigh and look down. "Alright…it's just I noticed you suddenly seemed down. You looked okay during training…but suddenly while we were eating, your expression changed and you looked…sad. You barely at any of your food."

Kiyoshi stopped walking. Kagome followed his example seconds later, stopping a few feet ahead of him and looking back, troubled. "Kiyoshi?"

Her companion didn't answer. He was looking down to the ground. _So she noticed huh?_ He thought he was keeping his emotions in check. _Guess not…_ but he can't tell her he was wondering over what Kakashi told him earlier, about the cause for her actions and quick change of demeanor.

He shouldn't interfere on things he wasn't here for.

So, with a laugh he looked up. "Sorry, I was just in deep thought about something too it seems."

"Was it about what you told me yesterday—?" The words came out before she could stop herself and she gasped quickly, before shutting her mouth shut, worried she just treaded on dangerous ground.

But instead of an angered or even sad expression, he just blinked at her. "What?"

No use covering it up. "I just…was wondering if you were maybe thinking about what you told me yesterday…about not giving up hope and whatnot."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well…" his 'mother' shifted nervously and looked down again. "Um, I noticed that when you told me what you said to cheer me up…that you almost seemed to be speaking from experience..."

Even if her head was down, and her eyes were drawn to the ground, Kagome still was able to see Kiyoshi behind her freeze up at her declaration. "I-I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized, trying not to upset him further. Kiyoshi's her friend, he's helped her so many times and what does she do? She ends up repaying him by bringing up a sore topic.

"No…it's okay. You're right." Kagome's second apology was cut short when the elder teen laughed nervously and ran a hand through his bangs, "I do know from experience…the same kind of thing happened to me…"

Unable to resist the curiosity that bit at her, or even the possibility to learn more about her friend—since she's just found out she basically knows next to nothing about him—Kagome asked him a question she came to noticed a few seconds later, was probably a bad idea. "Did, it ever come true?"

Kiyoshi smiled. It was slightly strained and made his face only look sadden then it already seemed. "I can't say. I'm still waiting."

After hearing his words and what they meant, Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly gave another apology. Kiyoshi though, only waved it off with another smile and nod, replying it was fine and they both continued on to their home.

But despite the fact that she was forgiven and Kiyoshi—as she watched him from the corner of her eyes—looked fine, Kagome remained silent the rest of the walk home feeling for some reason, a great guilt.

**. . .**

He was placing his sword in its place between his belt when the knock came to his door. Once he adjusted the Kusanagi so it wouldn't fall, he turned in a 180 degree from his bed to start walking towards the door.

When he opened it, he glared at Kabuto who was looking at him in annoyance, before turning swiftly and walking off, waving as he left, hand on the small bag slung over his shoulder. "We're ready."

Sasuke watched the annoying grey-haired man leave, before stepping out himself and after closing the door to his room, turned and heading in the same direction as Kabuto to meet the others.

And officially start the mission.

**. . .**

The 5th Hokage nervously bit on her lip, worried at the feeling of uncertainty that's been forming in the pit of stomach since she's received this report. It's been days, but the investigation for the cause of death is still a blank.

She couldn't even find out how Miya was killed—and she did a personal check herself!

_Something isn't right._ Tsunade held her head in her hands. _Nothing about her death makes any sense._ Nothing. It was like she wasn't killed physically… or even mentally. She did a scan of Miya's brain functions as well and nothing was wrong, she wasn't cast under any jutsu…she'd be able to tell. Genjutsu changes the brain waves in the brain to make the victim see, hear, touch, smell, even taste whatever the caster wants them too. So if they killed Miya in a genjutsu, she would have seen the change.

But she was fine. Everything about her was completely fine. "So how did she die?" whispered the blond woman to herself.

There's no way someone can come and with just a touch, kill her. There's no way someone can take a person's soul out of someone's body.

Tsunade bit down harder on her lip. Right? It's impossible.

There's Orochimaru's reanimation jutsu…but he doesn't really just take out a person's soul…from the information they've gathered on it, he can move his soul into another body, but can't take out another soul from another person's body. He can only 'move' his soul.

So Orochimaru can't be involved. _No._ she quickly shook her head. _He isn't involved._ That damn man isn't involved in this as some kind of plan to try to get to Kagome. Besides, from what she knows, Kagome has been fine, and there have been no reports or anything strange. Things have been quiet.

_He could have given up._ Thought Tsunade hopefully, even though she has a feeling in the back of her head that, that is a complete lie. Orochimaru isn't one known to just completely give up on something he wants.

Just look at Sasuke, and his two previous attempts at capturing Kagome. Her brown eyes narrowed. _He's probably just waiting for me to send Kagome out on another mission so he can try another kidnapping attempt…_ when she trailed off she gave a smirk. _Well too bad, bastard. You're not getting your hands on Kagome. I will make sure of it._

Her hands fisted and she turned her head off to the side to look out the window and to the village below. _I'm not going to let those kids get hurt again. The three of them have already been forced to suffer because of you and your 'plans'. I'm not letting it happen again._

She has everything planned. She's going to be keeping Kagome and her team inside the village, because she knows Orochimaru isn't that stupid as to attack the village again. Last time was a failure, and he had the sand's help! So how does he expect to invade Konoha again by himself?

There's no way. sand won't help him again, having an alliance with Konoha—and with Gaara as the Kazekage, also apparently a friend of Kagome's—since she spoke of visiting them during her travels, probably more than once—he wouldn't make an alliance with Orochimaru to capture said girl.

Then grass is still facing a problem of their own, with their village practically destroyed and all, rain and mist tend to stay to themselves. Lightening she doesn't think would join with the likes of the snake either, same with earth.

And the other lower shinobi countries are just plain too scared to try and plan an invasion against Konoha, even if it's Orochimaru threatening them. They know it could lead to war, and don't want to risk being destroyed all for some girl.

There's no one to help Orochimaru and his 'village' isn't big enough to invade Konoha. He may have collected more subordinates, but not nearly enough with only two years.

They are safe. She knows that Kagome and team 7 can't remain in the village forever but by then they should be able to find a way to keep Orochimaru away from her. Or maybe, even by then, found a way to kill him.

That would be so much easier.

Tsunade sighed and leaned her cheek on her knuckles, eyes going back to the still unsigned report on her desk.

She knows Orochimaru won't try anything stupid…but she can't help but have a small feeling of dread that he is indeed planning something.

And the reason for this dread is because of the very case in front of her.

It wouldn't be bad if the nurse was any other nurse, but no, the nurse had have had Kagome as a patient in the past.

That's why she's so concerned.

Because the nurse has a connection to Kagome. And even if she knows Kagome is safe, that Orochimaru won't try something she can't stop the worry that's eating at her insides. Frustrated at herself for this Tsunade quickly gritted her teeth and covered her eyes, rubbing them to fight off the headache that so desperately wants to come. _Damn it._

"Why can't I just right it off—?"

"Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune's voice cut off any irritated thoughts about the case in front of her. Grateful at the interruption, she looked up and gave a small tired smile towards her assistant. "Yes, Shizune?"

Shizune looked a bit shocked she wasn't getting yelled at but blinked and shook her head, getting back to the point. "Jiraiya has just returned."

Any happiness at the interruption was instantly gone. Tsunade's face turned from moderately happy and tired to irritated and annoyed. Her brown eyes narrowed and Shizune watched with a gulp as the Hokage gripped the edge of her desk and grip it to the point it cracked under her fingers. "Oh, Jiraiya is back is he?"

At the eerily calm tone, Shizune quickly started her retreat backwards while nodding in the affirmative. "a-ah, yes. He just returned now—."

"Send. Him. In."

With a squeak of fear and bow, Shizune turned on the heels of her feet and ran out the door, fearing for her life.

**. . .**

When he walked into Tsunade's office and opened the door, the first thing he was aware off was the blinding fast fist heading towards his face, a loud resounding crack, and blinding pain that made him yell out and quickly grip his now bleeding nose in a futile attempt to stop the blood as he fell back on his butt.

"Ah! What the hell Tsunade?"

A shadow cast over his wincing form and when he looked up, Jiraiya's face paled and he gulped while attempting to back away from the monstrous killing aura that surrounded the busty female currently brandishing her fists at him and glaring like he was the devil himself. "U-um, Tsunade, w-what's wrong with you? What have I done huh?"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she glared down harder at him, practically spitting out fire. "What's wrong with me?" she asked calmly. When he nodded, it only seemed to anger her more. Instead of calming down like he hoped, her hand quickly shot out to grab the front of his shirt and he was lifted him up face to face with Tsunade. "What. Is. wrong. With. Me?" she asked again, louder and more angry.

When he gave another nod, it seemed to be the switch that unleashed Tsunade's fury upon him. "How_ dare you say that to me _you damned pervert! Because of you, we wasted time on a fake mission!"

For the next twenty minutes, all you could hear from Tsunade's office was the high screaming and pleading of Jiraiya as he was beaten to a pulp by his old teammate without any mercy.

**. . .**

"now." spoke Tsunade, looking much calmer and much more relaxed as she cracked her knuckles from her place back sitting on her chair. She looked up to meet the heavily bruised and bleeding face of Jiraiya and leaned back in her chair. "What do you have to report?"

Jiraiya, wobbling in his place in front of Tsunade's desk, held up a shaking finger. "I bring…news...News of that organization that's apparently hiding…hiding the bijuu." He stuttered out spitting out a small amount of blood that formed in his mouth.

Tsunade, ignoring the blood on her floor, blinked and sat up, interested about what he has to say. "Okay? So what? Have you found out who's doing it?"

At the question, Jiraiya sobered up with a shake of his head, but the bumps on his head was still there and he rubbed them with his unharmed hand. "Yes and no really." he nervously grinned when the female sannin glared at him. "What I mean is…I believe that it is a group doing this. But I'm not sure who the group is." the man gave a small shrug. "But I do know that it appears they are protecting the bijuu."

"Why?"

At Tsunade's question, a serious look came to Jiraiya's face and he stared Tsunade straight in the eyes. "Because both Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki were killed and the bijuu they were after has remained unharmed."

Tsunade's mouth dropped open and she was silent for several seconds—shocked. First, she learns that some new group has appeared—but apparently is protecting the bijuu, because two of the known Akatsuki were killed. "A-Are you sure it was the new organization? It could have been something, someone else—."

"no." interrupted Jiraiya with a shake of his head. "I thought so at first, hoped it was, but who else could have a reason to personally go after the Akatsuki…" Tsunade made a motion to speak but he only shook his head again, already knowing what she was going to say. "Yes the Akatsuki are rouge Nin from all over the countries, but why would they wait till now to try to attack them? The only thing I could think of was this new organization…"

Tsunade gripped her hands together. "How…how were they killed?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Remember when I said that Akatsuki has failed in collecting any of the bijuu?" when he got a nod from the female in front of him, he continued. "I guess they sent out another team to try again…but instead of getting the bijuu they were after, they were killed."

Jiraiya's mouth thinned into a line and he narrowed his eyes. "Brutally so. Looked like they were beaten and slashed to death." he looked back to Tsunade. "By the same person too. I found their bodies after following a lead of where they were headed and what bijuu they were going after."

"What do you mean, killed by the same person?" Tsunade quickly sat up, and punched her hands into her table, not wanting to believe what she's being told. "Are you telling me that this new organization is so strong they only need to send one person to kill two Akatsuki members? How is that possible? Even our best men have trouble dealing with them! So how…"

The woman trailed off and fell back into her chair. She covered her face with her arms and leaned into them on the table, while in front of her Jiraiya gave a resigned sigh. "I don't know."

Tsunade looked back up at him after a few seconds. "w-who was the bijuu they were after?"

"Shukaku. The one-tail. They were heading after Gaara."

The 5th Hokage's eyes widened but Jiraiya waved off her silent question. "Don't worry, Gaara is fine. It seems that whatever is keeping them from being found is still in place." the tired looking man suddenly gave a half-hearted grin. "This only helps me to think they are actually protecting them. After the person killed the two Akatsuki members, they left and vanished. I have no clue where they left or who they are."

"What am I going to do..." spoke Tsunade, sighing and feeling exhausted.

"Nothing. I don't think we have to do anything."

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya as if he was crazy but the man only shook his head again, agreeing with his statement and not taking it back. "We don't have to do anything." he repeated. "Because from the looks of it, it seems like this new organization is slowly, but surely taking out the Akatsuki for us."

The woman only snorted and rubbed her head. "We can only hope. Because if they have people who can take out two Akatsuki members at once, and aren't on our side. We all are dead."

Silence fell over the two sannin at the heavy meaning of that sentence.

Feeling uncomfortable with said heavy silence, Tsunade turned tired brown eyes to Jiraiya, and changed the topic. "What about news of Orochimaru? Anything?"

Jiraiya shook his head, looking confused. "No, I couldn't find anything new. Why?"

Gaining a headache, Tsunade only sighed and looked down at the report in front of her. "because, for some reason…despite the more dangerous of enemies right now, I can't shake the feeling that something bad involving him is going to happen."

**. . .**

Kagome stretched her arms over her head and closed the door behind her with her foot.

Today was a good day. Even if Kakashi was more of a slave driver, and she now has more than a few holes to patch up, it was a good day. Kagome grinned. Especially because she was able to get Kakashi a couple times with her own chidori. _Payback for ruining another one of my shirts…_

She looked down at her hole-filled shirt with a bit of remorse. A large hole covered her stomach, showing her skin, and the edges of her shirt were burnt. She lost a sleeve of one side of her shirt and she's not entirely sure, but she also thinks she has a pretty large hole on her back…

_Not only that…but my arm-guards got a bit messed up too..._ Kagome looked down at her armor where dark marks of what looked like soot and a few scratch marks met her eyes. Results from her using her armor to help block the attacks he sent at her. She's going to have to polish them and make sure they still are strong enough…otherwise, they could break while she's out on a mission.

_Well, I won't have to worry about that for a while._ Snorted Kagome, walking towards her bed. _I haven't seen Tsunade for a while…from what Sakura's told me, Tsunade still seems steamed. So much so that's Sakura's been given more work to the point she looks like she's a librarian._

Kagome took off her shirt and now clad only in her fishnet and wrappings, tossed the shirt onto her desk to be mend tomorrow. She's too lazy to do it now. _But then, Sakura did say Tsunade looked troubled about something…_ the girl mused, sitting on her bed and rubbing her head. _She mentioned something about Tsunade continuously going over some report about a death a little while ago…_

The black-haired teen blinked. _I wondered who died. There's been no announcement…so it wasn't a ninja. We would have had a service by now. Unless it's being kept under secret for now. _She pondered over the strange occurrence, before shaking her head, "I guess it's not really important now…if it was Tsunade would have said something to the village."

Kagome was silent, just sitting on her bed and looking out her closed window. A sudden beep from her side made her jump up in shock and place a hand over her heart, turning towards the source of the sound to her clock and gapped noticing it was 9 pm. "it's that late already? Better get some rest, Kakashi wants to meet us early again."

The girl stood and shivered. "Why am I..." she about to say 'cold' till she remembered that she was only wearing a thin fishnet shirt and black wrappings so chuckled at herself. "Oh…right." quickly walking over to her dresser she opened the first drawer and grabbed herself her nightclothes. A long, baggy dark blue shirt with sleeves that came to her elbows and a pair of black Capri sweats.

She tossed those on her bed before started taking off her armor and equipment, placing them on their places on her desk, besides her ruined shirt. First were her arm guards, then gloves. Next were her belt and sash, black back pouch, father's headband, and both kunai holsters. Then she reached up to her right upper arm and unhooked the small holster that held the scroll given to her—right before she put it down though she looked at it in her hand.

And after a few seconds of consideration, unclasped the top of the holster and tapped the top on the palm of her head until the tip of the black scroll revealed itself. _Daisuke…_ Kagome frowned and quickly slide the scroll back in its place, clasping it closed again. She's carried it around for the past two years like he said—only because of their old friendship, but she has yet to discover its purpose. He said it's supposed to help her, but even with everything that's happened to her; this damn thing hasn't done anything!

She sighed and placed the holster on her desk, frustrated. _Oh well._ After one last glare towards the scroll, she turned on the heel of her feet and walked back to her bed, untying the ends of her headband while she did so.

When she made it to her bed, she grabbed the ends of her headband and placed said metal and cloth down on the small table besides her bedside, right where she kept her old team picture. With a fond smile with what she could consider two of her three most cherished items, she grabbed her nightshirt and started to change.

Once finished Kagome yawned and sat back on her bed, ready to get some sleep—she already took off her boots when she came home and they are currently in front of the door—and grabbed her covers. _Time for sleep…_

Kagome laid down on her bed and snuggled deeper into the comfortable covers, opening now drowsy eyes to look at her picture and headband, the fond smile still on her face._ Today was a good day…despite everything that's going on right now…I'm glad._ Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, but before she could fall into complete and blissful sleep one last thought entered her mind before too fading away.

_Nothing could go wrong now._

**. . .**

Orochimaru chuckled and his hands twitched, while he stared up at the larges gates that were about a mile away but still visible above the trees, Kabuto at his side. "We're here."

Sasuke who was leaning against the trunk of a tree about 20 feet away from the two men, looked up and turned his head towards the gate to stare at his old 'home'. _Konoha._ Then he turned to look behind him where a small army of sound Nin were placed in various places, just waiting for the signal.

"Kabuto."

At Orochimaru's voice, Sasuke turned from the sound Nin to the snake that looked beyond happy, but also a bit concerned about something. "Have things been taken care off? We don't want to be found out before we are invading the village…"

Kabuto turned towards Orochimaru with a grin, glasses flashing in the moonlight. "Yes lord Orochimaru, the units we have sent out have gotten rid of the teams scouting the village, we will not be found out till we attack."

Orochimaru grinned back and nodded. "Good."

Kabuto looked like he was waiting for something, but when it didn't happen he turned back to Orochimaru confused. "Speaking of which, Orochimaru-sama…why haven't we attacked? If things are ready…then why are we just standing here?" Orochimaru does want to capture Kagome right? Then what are they waiting for?

Kabuto got a simple glance. "Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" echoed Kabuto. When another nod came he frowned and looked from Orochimaru to Sasuke, this is the reason why they are just standing here like nothing? Because of Kikyo? She didn't even come with them. When they left the hideout, the woman was already gone. He thought at first that she left ahead of them but he hasn't seen hide nor hair of the frustrating woman—so he thought she wasn't going to participate in Kagome's capture—till now anyway. What is she doing that's so important she can't come here and is making them wait? "Well, why isn't she here?" he demanded, angry that this woman is holding things up. "What could be so important she is taking this long to appear?"

"Bringing the other half of the invasion force."

The trio of males looked down towards the shadows under them, where a black figure was walking on the ground towards them. When the figure was out of the shadows and into the moonlight under the trees they were residing in, they looked up and they were met with Kikyo's smirking face.

She looked pleased at something, and even though Kabuto was mocking her, didn't seem bothered.

Kabuto stared at her red eyes with suspicion, before glaring, looking none too pleased with her answer. "The other half of the invasion force?"

Before Kabuto could continue, a sudden feeling of dread appeared and washed over everyone in the area, making he, Orochimaru and even Sasuke tense in wariness.

Seeing their reactions at the feeling, Kikyo's smirk deepened and she looked at the shadows behind her. "It took a bit longer than I had hoped. But that's no longer a problem." she looked back up at them and her eyes flashed a bright red, while hundreds of glowing eyes appeared from the shadows behind her.

"We're ready."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	14. Clash and Take: Part I

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Clash and Take I**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'  
**""dark/demon talking.""**

* * *

**Recap:  
**Seeing their reactions at the feeling, Kikyo's smirk deepened and she looked at the shadows behind her. "It took a bit longer than I had hoped. But that's no longer a problem." she looked back up at them and her eyes flashed a bright red, while hundreds of glowing eyes appeared from the shadows behind her.

"We're ready."

* * *

**Now:  
**Kiyoshi's eyes flew open.

_What the hell?_

As quick as lightening, the Kitsune in disguise shot up from his bed and was standing within seconds, body tense. He quickly looked out the window, where moonlight shown through the blinds. _Something is up. _

He can sense something. Something big, something dark…

…something wrong.

Something just happened. But what—

As if slapped upside the head, Kiyoshi quickly whirled around on the balls of his feet and practically flew out his bedroom door and to Kagome's.

When he made it, he grabbed the handle of her door and quickly opened it—to sigh in relief when Kagome's sleeping form appeared in his vision. She was fine. Kagome's fine.

Suddenly letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the fox placed a hand on Kagome's doorframe and leaned on it, sighing.

It's not Kagome. Nothing happened to Kagome. No one is here to take her. _But then what the hell is it? _Removing his hand from Kagome's doorframe and closing the door so he doesn't disturb the sleeping girl, he stood back up straight and headed back towards his room.

_What am I feeling?_ He can sense something—but he's not sure what that something is. It doesn't have to do with Kagome, since she's fine…so what is it? It doesn't help that the feeling is faint…like its being distorted by something.

It's almost like he's stuck on one side of a barrier and whatever is causing the feeling is on the other, completely covered with only a very faint signal coming through.

But what is it? _Damn it._ After closing the door to his room, Kiyoshi closed his eyes and went still. He needs to focus. _Could it be demons? Is the seal already fading—no._ He shook his head_. I would be able to sense it. And even more, the demons. _

And it's not like they are smart enough to try and hide their presence…

…unless someone is hiding it for them.

It took a few seconds, but the realization finally hit him hard and Kiyoshi's eyes widened—before he could even think about doing anything though, a sudden explosion echoed and shook the village.

**. . .**

As the wave of demons flew overhead at Kikyo's command, Orochimaru watched as the stone gate of Konoha crumbled and left a large hole, then grinned widely and turned towards the small army of sound Nin behind him and the others.

"Remember the plan, your main goal is to destroy the village and just look for the girl, if you find her, wait till you can separate her from the others. We can't have any of her little friends helping her." he frowned at that. "She's not to be harmed, but if anyone else gets in your way—kill them."

Then with that, the sound Nin behind him all took off, leaving the sannin watching amused as his men joined the raid.

Once they were all in the village, he turned his eyes to Sasuke who was by now, standing straight up and watching the chaos. "I'm sure you remember your part."

Sasuke glared at him but the snake only smiled in response. "Ah, and don't harm her _too_ much, we still need her alive."

He was sent one last annoyed look from the silent teenager before Sasuke vanished in a blur, leaving him, Kabuto, and Kikyo alone.

Noticing that his partner was silent, Orochimaru turned towards Kikyo. She too, was watching the destruction. "Kikyo, what will you be doing?"

The woman turned towards him. "I will remain here and supervise since I still am not completely healed." She looked down at her still wounded arm in distaste. "Unfortunately I will be unable to participate." She suddenly smiled as another figure appeared behind her. "But Inuyasha will."

As quickly as the demon came, he jumped and soared into the village, vanishing within the cloud of smoke that had formed with the start of the destruction.

"And you?" Kikyo continued, a second later. "What will you do?"

Orochimaru's eyes glinted and he grinned brighter. "Visit an old friend."

**. . .**

She was woken up by a loud explosion and unceremoniously fell off her bed. After landing, Kagome warily lifted a hand to her head and shook it, eyes cloaked in exhaustion. _Wh-what the hell—?_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by another loud, closer explosion. "What—?"

Her door was slammed opened she looked up to see Kiyoshi staring at her with wide eyes, panting.

"Kiyoshi what's going on—?"

"Invasion." Gasped the elder teen. "Konoha's under attack."

Kagome tensed up. It's actually happening. He's finally attacking—.

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

She felt something on her shoulder and looked up to meet Kiyoshi's eyes. He was looking at her worriedly, his other hand reaching for her hands. Confused at why he was grabbing her hands, Kagome looked down and realized the reason was that she was digging her nails into the carpet and by result, breaking and making them bleed.

"I..." Kagome quickly shook her head and pushed herself up. "It's nothing important! We don't have time for this. We need to be out there, fighting!"

Still concerned, but knowing that the village was more important at the moment, he nodded. Whatever is wrong will have to wait, they need to hurry and prepare—they have to protect Konoha!

With that, the two friends quickly separated. Kiyoshi ran to his room to grab his weapons and Kagome, hers.

After tossing on her belt, back pouch, and a pair of regular black ninja sandals she had by her desk, she reached to grab Daisuke's scroll but stopped.

Should she? It's not like the scroll has really done anything for her in the past. Even though she wants to listen to Daisuke because of their past friendship—should she really keep this scroll with her everywhere?

He's not here, she hasn't seen him since the first invasion, but should she really listen when he himself just left like that?

After a moment of deliberation, Kagome came to a decision and moved to reach for her other equipment.

Before she could put any more of it on though, another loud explosion nearby made her stop—she has no more time. So with a grit of her teeth at her earlier waste of time, the girl span around, grabbed her Konoha headband and left.

If she cared to look back, she would have noticed the faint growing blue glow that began to cover the scroll.

**. . .**

_No…_Tsunade watched with horror as sound Nin and various creatures poured into her village. _This must be Orochimaru…he actually did attack. _

"Tsunade-sama! The village—?"

Tsunade whirled around to face Shizune and the panicked Nin that asked her the question. "Sound the alarm! We're under attack!" the Nin did as they were told and quickly left the room leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone.

Shizune stared worriedly at Tsunade who turned back towards the window. "T-Tsunade…what do we do?"

The Hokage looked back at her, only one other order in her mind. "Find Kagome. We need to find Kagome Asahi immediately and do anything to get her into hiding with as much protection as we can currently spare."

"But…how are we going to find someone to find her—everyone's fighting and those that aren't are either helping the citizens or out on missions—!"

"Look for anyone, find anyone you can to look for that girl!" interrupted Tsunade. She angrily fisted her hands. "She needs to be found! And if you do find her, if she refuses to listen, have her forcefully restrained or knocked out! But she can't be out there! She should be helping with the evacuation anyway so it shouldn't be too hard to locate her."

Her assistant looked confused at such a request but nodded in the affirmative, taking off herself to do as her Hokage wishes.

When the door shut and Tsunade was by herself, she gave a shuttering sigh and leaned her head on the cold glass. She can't believe he actually would attack the village.

She was so sure that he wouldn't. So positive that Kagome was safe here.

But she was wrong. So damn wrong.

Cursing at her stupidity, Tsunade fisted her hand and punched the glass. A loud crack followed her punch but Tsunade ignored it. And now, Konoha's under attack. She has no clue how he did it, what he did to make this possible…but he did.

She's failed.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and removed her slightly bleeding hand from the broken glass. _Damn it!_ What can she do?

"_I swear I will protect this village with my life!"_

The woman's eyes shot open. That's right…she swore it. She made a promise to the previous Hokage…to herself that she would protect this village with her life. But all she's doing is nothing. She's just sitting here while outside, Konohagakure is being attacked. She should be out there.

Tsunade quickly backed away from the window, a decision in mind and turned, grabbed her green coat off the back of her chair, put it on and headed towards the door, eyes intent.

She will be out there.

_You had better prepare yourself bastard._

**. . .**

_No... _

When she and Kiyoshi made it out of the apartment building both immediately stopped and stared, horrified at the destruction in front of them.

Fires and rubble from buildings was everywhere. The smoke was so thick you could barely see and since its nighttime, only made it worse.

Citizens were running passed them, screaming. While foreign nin—sound nin from what she saw of their uniforms—jumped on the roofs and slaughtered whoever they could, destroyed buildings, or fought against other Konoha ninja.

And while she watched, morbidly transfixed and horrified, Kagome knew that this was all her fault. All the destruction, all the death. Everything that will happen tonight is her fault.

_Her fault._

Her home's going to be put through hell. All because of her. Again.

Kiyoshi noticed the sudden change of Kagome's demeanor and turned towards the girl. He has to snap her out of her trance. He knows this is all for her, as soon as he saw the sound nin he knew—that it's Orochimaru attacking the village—but she can't stay like this, or she will be attacked and possibly kidnapped.

Especially since she barely has any protection with her. In their haste to hurry, they didn't have time to change out of their nightclothes. He's only in a pair of baggy sweatpants wearing his belt full of his weapons but Kagome; she doesn't even really have that. still wearing her baggy t-shirt and Capri sweats, it seems she only had time to grab her belt and back pouch that, from what he's seen in the past, doesn't hold most of her weapons. Those that do, like her kunai holsters and everything else are still in the apartment.

And for someone who usually has a lot of equipment on her for anything that could pop up, it's probably like running around blind. "Ka—!"

Before he could attempt to snap her out of her shock, a loud cry echoed from a few feet away from them. "Help!"

The small cry made Kagome blink suddenly, snapped from her shock, and both she and Kiyoshi turned towards the direction where the small cry was coming from.

It was two kids, probably no more than 7 each, running from a sound Nin that appeared and was heading to attack them.

And Kagome felt something inside her crack. Children were going to be hurt; children were going to be murdered.

Why? _Because Orochimaru is after her._

Without thinking, Kagome immediately took off towards them, ignoring Kiyoshi's yell not to leave.

All that mattered was that she gets to those kids in time. That she arrive before they get hurt, before they are killed.

Before she has to live with even more lives on her shoulders, she needs to stop this.

With that resolve, Kagome quickened her pace and vanished in a blur, reappearing just as quickly between the two children and sound Nin that cornered them, grabbing the man's fist that held a large kunai poised to attack.

Shocked at her sudden appearance, the man quickly yelled out and tried to pull his hand out of her grip, but couldn't—she held firm. "w-what the hell? Where did you come from?"

Not in the mood for any sort of conversing with the bastard in front of her, she only glared, hand clenching painfully around the man's larger one. "You will leave these children alone."

The man yelled out again when a small crack of slowly breaking bone was heard and kept trying to pull his hand free from Kagome's grip. "L-let me go! You bitch! Let me go!" pulling back suddenly, the man raised his other hand and punched forward, hoping that if he could hit her, she'll let him go so he can attack. "I'll kill you! As soon as I kill those brats, I'll kill you!"

But, being faster than the man, Kagome was able to dodge back, grabbing his other hand at the same time, and glared deeper. "That was a wrong move." she sneered, letting her Kouyoume activate.

The man froze when he saw her eyes, and recognition formed in his own. "y-your—." He was interrupted by Kagome breaking both his hands and tossing him back as he yelled out pitifully, falling down on his knees and gripping the broken appendages to his chest.

As the man went down and continued to whimper in pain, Kagome quickly gripped the front of his uniform and lifting him up to look at her. He did, fearfully and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Now, get out of my home."

With that said, she turned on the heel of her foot, and kicked the man in the chest when she let him go, sending him flying back before landing on his back, silent from unconsciousness.

She stared over towards the man, disgusted. Then with a huff, she looked behind her towards the silent kids behind her, face melting from its intent and angry look—to one of concern. She saw the young kids holding each other and staring up at her with tears in their eyes.

Sighing, Kagome quickly turned around and walked over to the still huddled up children and knelt in front of them. "Are you two okay?" asked Kagome, holding out a hand towards them for them to take so she could help them.

The boy looked from her face, towards her held out hand and sniffed, taking it. Then he looked back up at her with something akin to awe and a little fear, she's guessing at how quickly she was able to deal with the sound Nin that was chasing them. But it wasn't hard. He was incredibly weak. "Y-yeah, we're fine. He wasn't able to hurt us."

Kagome nodded, helping him and the girl to their feet, inwardly grateful they weren't afraid of her. It would cause too much trouble to try and calm them down if they were. "That's good—."

Before Kagome could continue, she suddenly froze and felt something completely unpleasant suffocating her. It was suddenly harder to breathe. "What—?" She was interrupted by a loud and piercing roar that chilled her to the bone.

With wide eyes, Kagome turned to the source, looked up at the sky—, and paled. Some kind of grotesque creature was flying through the air and down towards her and the children with her.

Around 20 feet long and 5 feet wide, it was like a large eel, except it had a face like that of an alligator with large fangs that she could see easily with its mouth wide open and aimed for them. The thing had no scales or fins, but green hair that covered the tops of its form. Its body was a disgusting purple in color and eyes a dark yellow. Coming from the sides of the creature were large bone spikes that she just knew from looking at them, could slice through her like a warm knife through butter.

But the thing that frightened her most was the fact that it was getting closer and closer—and she couldn't do anything fast enough to stop it.

So she did the only thing she could, she quickly pulled the two children towards her then pushed them to the ground and covered their smaller forms with her larger one to try and protect them from getting hurt.

That's when she heard a loud poof, another loud yell from the creature and then felt a small shake of the earth as something hit the ground.

Blinking in shock, the girl quickly looked up to see what happened and saw Kiyoshi standing in front of her and the two kids, a bloody sword she's never seen before in his hand, while the thing that tried to kill her was a little ways away from them—sliced clean in half from head to tail. "K-Kiyoshi?" _where did that sword come from? Did he just summon it?_

The male in question flicked his sword to the side. the dark blood that was on it flew off and to the ground and he sheathed the sword in a sheath that was in his other hand before turning towards her, glaring and shaking in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't ever do that again! How stupid could you have been, just leaving like that without any warning!"

Kagome watched as he yelled her with wide eyes, shocked because he's never done something like this before, but felt a flicker of anger despite her shock. He's lecturing her! All she was doing was helping these kids! She wasn't going to waste time saying, 'oh, I'm going to save those kids now' and tell him because then they'd be killed by then!

And she was going to tell him so, tell him off that he doesn't have to protect her, that she can protect herself, that he has no right to lecture her—but before she could open her mouth to do just that, she heard something like rattling and turned her eyes towards the source, which was Kiyoshi's sword.

It was shaking. His entire body was shaking. She looked back up at the male and noticed with sudden guilt—that it wasn't out of anger but fear that he was shaking. She could see it in his eyes even though his face held anger or that he was glaring. He was frightened.

At what? That she was going to be attacked? Possibly killed? But something like this always happens to her—she's practically a magnet for trouble—and he's never been frightened before. So why?

"—you were almost killed by that thing! And not only that but we are being invaded by sound! You could have been kidnapped and taken to Orochimaru—!"

Kiyoshi's continued lecture suddenly stopped and Kagome's confusion changed to one of suspicion. "How do you know about that?" she asked softly. "How do you know the reason for this is because of me?"

Her friend closed his mouth. He looked like he didn't want to say anything even as he spoke. "I know…because of that time…when we first met." He looked away from her. "I had a feeling there was something up with why he attacked you…but then when he went after you a second time…I figured it out." He suddenly chuckled bitterly. "I'm not stupid Kagome. And unlike Sakura or Naruto, I've seen him come after you the first time. It's not hard to see that he's after you."

Kagome stared at Kiyoshi long and hard. She momentarily ignored the burning smoke and fires, the destruction, everything around them to try and see what Kiyoshi is thinking, but when she couldn't, sighed. "Do Naruto and Sakura know?"

"no." replied Kiyoshi, shaking his head. "I haven't told them."

Kagome looked away and nodded, sitting up and helping the two children up with her, standing and grabbing each of their hands. "alright." she looked back up towards Kiyoshi. "We can talk about this later, because right now isn't the time."

She looked down at the children looking up at her with scared eyes. "We need to get them to safety." She looked through the smoke to the mountain faces of the Hokage overhead. "We need to get to the safe houses before anything else."

Kiyoshi nodded and Kagome released the kids' hands to kneel down in front them instead. "We are going to take you guys somewhere safe." She looked between the two then specifically towards the boy. "But I need you to ride on my back. I can't carry both of you in my arms. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded and forced a grin on his face. "Y-yeah. Of course! I can do that!"

Her attention was now on the shaking girl. "And I'm going to need you to hold onto my shoulder as tight as you can, you can do that right?"

"y-yes." sniffed the girl.

"okay." grinning to give them some reassurance, Kagome motioned with her head to have the boy get on her back. "Get on. We need to hurry." The young boy did as he was told and quickly got on Kagome's back, wrapping his arms around her neck and legs around her stomach. Kagome used her left arm to support the boy on her back, then turned towards the girl and motioned for her to grab onto her shoulder, where she used her right arm to hold onto her.

As soon as she was sure she had a good hold of them, Kagome stood, adjusted to the new weight then turned towards Kiyoshi who was staring at her in some concern. "I can take the boy…"

Kagome shook her head before he could continue. "No, one of us needs to fight. If each of us had to hold someone, we couldn't." she directed a smile towards Kiyoshi. "It's fine. I've held things heavier." She winked to try and get rid of the serious atmosphere. "I'm strong."

Kiyoshi smiled half-heartedly back but still looked concerned. "Fine."

Glad to know he understood, she turned towards her two passengers, making sure they were holding on tight and wouldn't fall while she traveled. "Are you ready?" two nods answered her. "Then let's go—."

Kagome felt a chill descend over her back and stopped speaking. She then looked behind her, feeling something…off…

…It feels like she's being watched… _but who? _Using her still in use Kouyoume, Kagome scanned the buildings to try and find who might be staring at her—but could find nothing.

The surrounding fires and smoke were blurring her vision. All she could see was a blurred red everywhere. She could see some different and moving colors—those were other ninja, but it was hard to identify them due to the fact that they all were constantly moving and the red covered it.

A headache formed from all the blurred red she was seeing and Kagome shook her head, letting her Kouyoume fade and with it the colors, leaving her regular sight and Kiyoshi staring at her seriously. "Do you sense someone?"

"I thought I did." Kagome adjusted the kids once more. She looked back one more time before back forward. "But I guess it was just my imagination." _that or I just can't see them due to the fire…_

_It was probably nothing._ She shook her head again. "But we need to leave now. We're wasting time." With that said, Kagome took off towards the safe houses with Kiyoshi at her heels, right behind to protect her and the children.

**. . .**

Blurring back into his place after he saw Kagome and that man leave with the two kids, Sasuke watched as their forms slowly got farther and farther away, his Sharingan activated so he could keep a tab on where they were heading and their actions. Kagome's especially.

She almost saw him, and would have if he wasn't able to leave his original spot and use the surrounding fires as cover.

If it wasn't for them, he'd have to completely leave the area to escape detection since Kagome's eyes would have been able to spot him, even if he was using a building as cover. The Asahi girl's eyes can pick up the color of the chakra signature of a person—he is no different.

The only good thing is that while she can see them, it's also her weakness. If another element is in front of her, it makes it harder for her to see the other behind it.

She wasn't able to tell if Kakashi was still in the same position during her test to come into team 7 when something like this happened—so she shouldn't able to see him when he used the same thing to hide his presence.

Which is good for him. He really doesn't want to take any longer than he should with having to hide and stay out of sight till the time is right for him to act.

"_The plan is to capture Kagome and only that." Orochimaru looked between the two that were on opposite walls on either sides of him, while he was in the middle, looking down at the maps. "But to do so, we will need to either invade the village or capture her off guard while on a mission." he suddenly frowned. "But alas, if we are to invade that village, I do not have enough of a force to properly execute it." _

_Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "For the last invasion we had sand's assistance. Regretfully we will not have sand's again. I have heard that the new Kazekage is Gaara of the sand." _

_His frown deepened into a scowl of displeasure and didn't notice as Sasuke's eyes turned from their position on the wall in front of him to Orochimaru. Gaara? The Kazekage?_

"—_and Gaara will not agree with an alliance, especially if it's to conquer Konoha and capture Kagome." he looked back up towards Kikyo. "So the first thing we will need to do is find another ally…otherwise the invasion will fail."_

_Kikyo only smirked. "You do not have to concern yourself with finding an ally to help with the invasion." At Orochimaru's question glance, she motioned towards Inuyasha and herself. "I will be able to take care of it."_

"_How?" questioned Orochimaru._

"_Demons like Inuyasha." Answered Kikyo, "like I said, there are still demons. They are alive and just under hiding." She looked at Inuyasha. "We will be able to…convince more than a few of the lower level demons to assist us. I have done so in the past."_

"_But can they be trusted? They will not abandon or betray us?"_

_Kikyo chuckled at Orochimaru's questions. "The demons I will enlist help from will be easy to control." she paused to let it sink in before she resumed her explanation. "They will follow any of my commands without fail and provide the other half of the invasion force."_

_Orochimaru seemed to be thinking over the information he was told before nodding and grinning again, satisfied. "And how long will it take for you to gather enough demons for the plan?"_

_Kikyo was silent as she considered the time she'll need. "Not long. I will just need to know when we are going to proceed with the plan so I can get an early start." She frowned. "Many of the demons now are so rooted in their hiding that it will be more difficult, but not impossible. Especially since some are being watched by the stronger of their kind."_

"_I understand." The snake looked back down to the map in front of him. "Now we just need to think of a way to get to Kagome…" Orochimaru turned towards Sasuke. "This is why you are here Sasuke."_

_Sasuke turned towards him again, knocked out of his thoughts and knowing that meant he was listening Orochimaru continued. "Out of all of us…you are the most suited to finding and capturing Kagome, whether it's just to find and grab her, or if it's fighting and knocking her out. You are the best choice." a mocking smile appeared on the elder male's face. "You did, after all live there for 13 years of your life." His head tilted. "And I'm sure _you'll_ be able to find her easily. It is Kagome after all."_

_A glare was aimed at him for what Orochimaru was insinuating but again the man only laughed before resuming the planning for Kagome's capture._

Sasuke blinked and the memory vanished, leaving him staring after the two figures that by now were just mere dots in his vision, but still able to be seen due to his kekkei genkai.

"_Wait till our forces get her completely by herself. She's needs to be separated so no one can interfere. Otherwise there's a chance more will arrive to help. We can't have that because it's help that has been allowing her to escape from us all those other times. But not this time. This time she _will _be caught."_

The black-haired teen scowled at his 'orders'. Being forced to just wait and watch till he can act if they want things to go smoothly.

Sasuke looked down to the ground where he watched Kagome take out that sound Nin and that man kill one of Kikyo's demons.

Orochimaru expects for his men to be able to separate Kagome from everyone else? From what he saw, it would be easier for him to just attack them now. From the looks of things, Kagome won't be separated that easily. That man following Kagome around doesn't look like he'll allow it and is keen on keeping Kagome within his sights.

If his yelling at her was any indication.

Speaking of that man, when he summoned that weapon he didn't have a scroll or anything used for summoning. He didn't even sense him using any chakra. So how did he summon that sword so quickly?

And what was that green light?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he shook his head and focused back on the plan, no matter how much he dislikes it, and vanished from his spot, intent on following after the two to keep an eye on them till he can act.

It's not important how that man did what he did. If he gets in his way to Kagome—he'll just kill him like anyone else that gets in his way.

It's as simple as that.

**. . .**

He needs to find Kagome and Kiyoshi!

Naruto quickly barreled through the sound Nin, fighting them but at the same time, looking for his friends. He's been all over the village but out of everyone he found, either friend or foe, none of them have been Kagome or Kiyoshi.

_And I need to find them!_ He doesn't know why he has this sudden desperate urge to find them, he doesn't even know why sound is attacking Konoha again—and with weird creature things too—but he does know that he needs to find them.

It's like something bad is going to happen if he doesn't.

**. . .**

**"****Fire style: fire dragon roar!"**

A large dragon shaped flame of fire roared into the night before flying towards the large group of creatures that was heading towards the duo down below.

Upon impact the creatures all roared in pain before burning to death and their still burning corpses fell down to the ground with thumps in a large pile of about 20 of those things.

Few feet away from the new pile she's created was a panting Kagome, trying to regain her breath from using such a straining jutsu for the second time in a row. _This is crazy! Where are all of this things coming from?_ She sensed something coming towards her from her right and cursed, immediately summoning another jutsu. **"Wind style: slashing blades technique!"**

With a large wave of her hand, Kagome summoned large crescent wind blades that immediately soared towards the new onslaught of monsters—slicing them into pieces.

Blood exploded from the new pieces but Kagome ignored the rain fall to place her hands on her knees to steady herself. "D-damn it."

From over on her left, Kiyoshi was too facing his own large amount of enemies, flying back and forth between the things and cutting them down with his blade, or using a few of his exploding bombs to kill them. When he killed the first wave, he stopped and flicked large stream of blood off of his blade for the fifth time, sickened at the smell. But noticing that Kagome had paused and was panting, ran over to her side. "Kagome!"

The girl looked up with a weary smile and waved off is concern. "I-I'm fine…it's just a bit tough, using three strong jutsu at once." She chuckled nervously but looked up when they both heard more roars heading at them and widened her eyes. _Again? How many of these things are there?_

The next wave came at them, various colors sizes and types of the creatures, but all with the intent to kill. And Kagome quickly stood up straight, cursing as she lightly tripped. _I still need to catch my breath. I can't summon another jutsu— _

An idea suddenly came to the girl and she smiled. _But I can use the elements around me. _There's fire all around her! Why the hell didn't she think of it till now! Quickly running away from the demons and towards the closest burning building she could find, Kagome looked back to yell at Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi, get out of the way!"

"Kagome what are—?" the man suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes widened as he saw what Kagome was planning. "Oh." Then he quickly did as she said, moving out of the field of fire.

Kagome now close to the fire, quickly lifted up her hands and the fire burning the building listened and followed her command, then using the large flame she now has, Kagome quickly turned around and threw her arms out.

The flame continued to listen and headed straight for the wave of creatures, and like her previous jutsu, burned them to a crisp. Kagome fell down to her knees and gasped, while watching the charred bodies all fall with thumps to the ground. "t-there…goes another wave."

Kiyoshi came up to her side and helped her up, placing her arm around his shoulder and supporting her. "Kagome are you alright?"

She nodded again and leaned into Kiyoshi slightly, glad for the support while she got a quick rest. "Y-yeah. It's just…I've never had to deal with so many enemies at once…" Kagome leaned her head forward and closed her eyes. "w-what the hell are these things?" she looked up at Kiyoshi. "And where the hell do they all keep coming from? We've had to kill at least over a 100 by now!"

"I don't know." Her friend only shook his head and glared at the temporary quiet clearing, before another wave of demons came. _But that's what I would like to know._ He scanned the clearing. _Why are there demons attacking with the sound? There's no way it could just be a coincidence._ Inwardly, a small amount of dread formed in the pit of his stomach, already having a feeling of what and why demons were with sound.

Kagome spoke before he could think more about it though and he inwardly thanked the girl—he really doesn't want to think of that possibly true thought. "I mean…these things just came out of nowhere." Kagome paused and sighed. "And with sound…do you think that these could be some kind of experiments of Orochimaru?"

Kiyoshi shook his head again. "No."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of what they could be…she hates to admit it, but they seem...familiar. Strange as they may be, but ever since she's started fighting them, she swears she's having a constant thing of déjà vu.

She just can't remember what the déjà vu is.

Shaking her head from the unimportant thoughts, Kagome stood back up straight and removed her arm from around Kiyoshi's shoulders but Kiyoshi still kept an arm around her back in case she needed it. "I guess it's not important now though." Kagome looked around. "All we can do is fight against these things till they are gone—I'm just glad that so far, we haven't run into any more sound Nin."

She gave a bitter grin. "I don't think I could handle fighting both the sound Nin and these…things at the same time. It'd be difficult and there are only two of us right now."

Kagome rubbed her head and looked around the destruction and smoke. "Speaking of which, we need to try and locate Naruto and the others—I hope they are okay."

The entire time they have been out and fighting they haven't seen or heard from anyone else. It's like they are by themselves. They've seen a few other Konoha ninja and a few sound, but that was while they were taking the kids to the safe houses. But since they've come back and really started fighting…after that Sound-nin she finished off and the ones Kiyoshi took out while protecting them, they haven't seen anyone else.

_Which is strange. _Thought Kagome. _They were here when we were taking the children… Kiyoshi had to fight off a few of them…so then why does it seem they just vanished from this area?_

Kiyoshi gave her a nod of agreement and released her. "I'm sure they are fine since these things are weak, but it doesn't hurt to look for them as we go and travel."

Kagome nodded again but before she could say something, she heard more roars come from up above.

When she and Kiyoshi looked up their eyes widened.

Because a large black cloud of demons met their eyes. It was huge and covered the entire clearing over them, where demons of all different colors, sizes, and shapes were flying around and roaring. They were circling them like vultures, looking like they all were waiting for something to trigger their attack.

Apparently, Kagome found out a few seconds later, her sudden gasp of shock was just that trigger.

**. . .**

In front of her, Tsunade just finished killing another wave of those things that flew towards her. Drawing back her punch Tsunade grimaced at the bloody mess she just created. _What are these things? _

Tsunade looked up from the remains and around. _And where did all the sound Nin go? I saw more than a few run off in different directions…but now they are all gone. It's like they just vanished. _

The 5th Hokage was about to leave the clearing she was in, in order to try and figure out the sound nin's sudden disappearance when she sensed something appear behind her and stopped.

Two figures appeared and when she identified them through the smoke and fire, immediately saw red and ran towards the bastard that dared come here with her fist raised. "You bastard!"

As her fist collided into the ground where the bastard and his partner were seconds ago, they had jumped back and landed on the building behind them, safe from her attack and the boulders flying through the air.

"Ah, ah, ah." Reprimanded the now chuckling figure. "Now Tsunade, why the sudden hostility—?"

"You know damn well why you son-of-a-bitch!" cursed out Tsunade, pulling her hand out of the crater she just made and glaring up at Orochimaru. "Leave this village! You have no reason to be here!"

Orochimaru only smirked and a mocking glint appeared in his disgusting yellow eyes. "But I do have a reason to be here. A _very_ good reason for my little visit." He tilted his head, "and I'm sure you know _exactly_ what it is."

Tsunade bit down on her lip as she started shaking in suppressed anger. "You have no reason here." she spat out, glaring heavily at him and his lackey. "She is not yours, she will never be yours, and you will never get her!"

Orochimaru grinned. "Oh? And why is that? Because you said so? Because you have her in the village? Because she's important to you like that Kyuubi brat maybe? You thought I wouldn't come attack her while she was here, but you can see you were wrong." Tsunade flinched and Orochimaru gave a small noise of amusement, noticing he got a sore spot. "What's a matter Tsunade? Can't admit that you were wrong?"

His grin grew and he held out his hands to show her the destruction around them that she could already see and hated. "Well look around. Konoha is being attacked, Kagome will be captured and there is nothing you can do about it, because you are weak." he shrugged. "It's going to be your fault too that you've lost another person important to you. You're too weak to protect them and you're too weak to protect this village. It's no wonder your brother and boyfriend were killed." The man chuckled. "When they trust a weak person to save or protect them—it can't be done. This village right now is a perfect example."

Tsunade, who was trying to keep in any outbursts of anger, suddenly snapped.

Without any warning, the woman jumped up towards the roof and attacked with intent to kill.

**. . .**

"Kakashi-sensei!

The silver-haired Jounin turned around at the sound of his voice, seeing his pink-haired student running towards him. "Sakura. What is it?"

Sakura's worried green eyes stared up at him. "have you seen Kagome, Kiyoshi, or Naruto?" she lifted up a finger to her chin worriedly, and looked around the large safe house they were currently in, helping with evacuating the citizens and tending to the wounded. "I haven't seen them since the invasion started."

Kakashi's only visible eye widened. "You haven't? Then where are they? They do know that since we've been placed on suspension that we are only allowed help with getting the citizens out and to safety, right?"

Sakura's eyes that were already wide with worry grew even wider and her face paled. Knowing what that meant, the man gave a frustrated sigh and cursed. "They don't, do they."

His student shook her head. "n-no…I d-don't think they do…otherwise…otherwise I'm sure they would be here by now, helping!" she looked around again. "And everyone I've asked hasn't seen either of them!"

The Jounin cursed again. "Sakura, stay here and continue to care for the wounded."

She nodded in agreement. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find them." Kakashi turned away and started running to the exit.

**. . .**

Screaming out in pain as she flew back from the large explosion the cloud of demons caused, Kagome landed roughly on her side and moaned, but forced herself up. She can't remain down; those things may just come after her while she's waiting for the pain to vanish. _I'm going to feel that in the morning. _Kagome lightly grimaced at the pain coming from her right hip. _It's going to be one nasty bruise…_

Once she was on her hands and knees, Kagome coughed and looked up, to only freeze again. Around her, like some thick mist, were demons, they surrounded her and flew around at ground level, taking away her sight from anyone or anything.

And they were staring at her with their various colors of eyes.

_Crap..._ Kagome was still for a few minutes, thinking of what she should do. Any sudden movements might make them attack and if she can't act fast enough, she's doomed. _What do I do?_ Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, trying to find an opening between the demons. If she can she may be able to escape fast enough to be able to kill them.

After searching for said opening and watching as the demons flew around her, she finally was able to find one and she took it.

But so did the demons as their chance to attack her.

Kagome had to quickly dodge the onslaught on demons that tried to bite off her head while running towards that one opening. _Almost there._ Kagome picked up her pace, trying to make it through so she had enough room to attack back.

_Just a few feet away!_ Kagome could see the opening now and was about to make it, when one large demon suddenly appeared in her vision. Not intent of stopping for that one demon though, Kagome again quickened her pace, narrowed her eyes then leaped over the thing to pass him while making a few hand signs.

When she started to land back on the ground, Kagome turned herself around so she was facing them and exhaled, **"water style: water spear jutsu!"**

Bullets of water the shape and size of spears shot out of Kagome's mouth and flew towards the demon that appeared in her way and the others still following her. Her jutsu collided with the demons and killed most, being stabbed through the head or mouth while those behind the ones that died, were only soaked and kept coming.

Smirking at the desired result, Kagome started another jutsu. She's not letting whatever these things are get the better of her! **"Lightening style: lightening clone jutsu!"**

Kagome's body gained a light blue color which formed into lightening that started to circle her body. Seconds later, five clones appeared out of the lightening and light, flying towards the demons. As soon as the clones hit the rest of the oncoming demons the clones changed from their physical form back to their element, and by result electrocuted the monsters due to the water acting like a conductor.

The female came to a sliding stopped and watched as the lightening skirted over the demons, wincing when their screams grated her ears. The sound lasted for a few minutes before all went silent and the last of the wave currently attacking her fell down dead. _Thank goodness they are gone. _Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair. _And thank you Kakashi._

During their training, not only was he helping her with blocking the chidori, but he also taught her that jutsu using the lightening element since she has such a low list of jutsu for the element, most of the ones she does have are made up of the chidori.

Thankfully, it wasn't hard. It's like a shadow or water clone, just with lightening though.

Kagome smiled despite the situation she was in and stood up straight, turning to see how Kiyoshi was doing, most of the demons did go after him after all. "Kiyoshi are you okay—."

She stopped speaking noticing that Kiyoshi was nowhere to be found. "Kiyoshi?"

No answer. Worry settled in her stomach and the girl quickly looked around the silent area, passing over the dead bodies and trying to find her companion.

He wasn't anywhere. "Kiyoshi! Where are you? Kiyoshi!" Kagome yelled out, hoping that he heard her and would come running or at least tell her where he was. "Kiyoshi!" came her now panicked call.

Still only silence besides the sound of destruction met her ears.

The alone teenager cursed and fisted her hands, trying to calm down herself down from continuing to panic—it won't do anything good.

Once she was calm, she looked around the area she was in, and noticed it was different than the one she and Kiyoshi were in previously. _We must have been separated when those things attacked us. And that's not good._

Especially because sound Nin are somewhere around here. They appear to have vanished, or could be in some other part of the village but you can never know. "This isn't good." mumbled Kagome to herself, "I need to find someone, anyone I know." she doesn't like it, but she can't be left alone right now. It's possible she could be attacked and tried to be captured. It's better if she finds someone she knows so she won't be by herself.

Kagome looked towards the Hokage head that was on the other side of the village. _I could try to head towards the safe houses…but it's too far away and dangerous to attempt it by myself._ "I know I can take a couple of regular sound Nin on my own, but if someone else is with me, I have a better chance of not being attacked."

Kagome cursed again and quickly turned towards another direction, activating her Kouyoume and looking for Kiyoshi's chakra signature. "He can't be too far off. I should be able to find it; he does have a strange combination."

Kiyoshi's signature has, fire, earth and wind in it. It's strange because most people she comes across usually don't fire, earth and wind together. Usually those with three signatures have either wind water and earth, or fire lightening and wind, but instead of any of those kinds of combinations, he has fire with earth and wind instead of water.

It's not completely unheard of but rare so it makes it easier to find him. _I just hope I can with the smoke and fire around though…part of his signature is it after all_ Kagome looked around the area, trying to see if her friend was nearby and just couldn't hear her call him.

To no such luck, she couldn't find him, but did see a few dots of colors of people's signature up ahead that weren't covered in fire and closer to her than the safe houses.

Kagome let her Kouyoume vanish and bit down on her lip. Should she take a chance and head over there? People are there, but they could be sound Nin. She looked off in the direction where she saw the people and made her decision, taking off to head over there. "It's better than just standing around and waiting for sound Nin to actually find me."

If she stands around, she's a sitting duck. "And I'll be careful…if I see they are sound Nin, and then I can just leave."

She nodded to herself and took off, hoping that she's heading in the right direction.

**. . .**

Sasuke kept Kagome in his sights, noticing that the girl was taking off again, probably trying to find that man after they were separated.

"Sasuke-sama."

Hearing the voice, Sasuke turned his eyes towards the voice and saw a sound Nin, bowing behind him with their head facing the floor where the Nin continued, probably sensing they had his attention. "The girl is by herself…do we start the plan now?"

Sasuke looked back towards where Kagome was heading—which was where more people where, something they don't need and frowned. "yes." they need to make sure she's completely separated, and even though she's by herself now, she could still be found or heard so they need to act now while they have a chance and completely separate her.

"Understood." The sound Nin vanished from his spot to tell the others waiting and Sasuke went back to following Kagome while drawing his sword and vanishing from his spot.

Better get ready, his job is about to start.

**. . .**

Shizune ran through the tunnels that lead to the safe houses where the citizens were being evacuated, scanning everyone she saw for the black-haired girl or anyone that could tell her where the Genin could be. _Kagome…where are you? _

She needs to find the girl and now. The expression on Tsunade's face said so and even though she may not know everything that's going on at the moment, she's not going to let Tsunade down.

Now the only thing is to locate her! Turning right at a turn, Shizune quickly slid to a stop, coming to where most of the Nin would be, seeing that this is where the citizens and wounded would be at the moment.

But didn't see the girl anywhere… _where is she? This is the very middle…she has to be here! I've already looked everywhere else!_ Panicking now, Shizune cursed and quickly looked for someone that could tell her where Kagome is, since she can't find her herself.

Someone answered her prayers because she saw a thing of pink hair—and she knows only one pink-haired person. "Sakura! Sakura!"

As she ran forward to get to the girl, the Chuunin slowly turned from her finished work of wrapping a Nin's arm wound and looked up at her—eyes brightening when she saw who it was. "Shizune—thank good—."

"Sakura have you seen Kagome?" she interrupted. She doesn't want to be rude but now is no time for being polite.

Confusion plagued the girl's face but she shook her head after releasing the Nin from her care. "No…why do you—?"

"I'm not sure." She answered. "But it's important that we find her. Now. Tsunade made it pretty clear that Kagome is not to be out fighting." she shook her head in the negative at Sakura's questioning gaze. "I have no clue why...Tsunade didn't say anything, and I haven't seen or heard anything on why. She must have kept it under lock and key. But do you know where she is? Where she could be?"

Immediately, the girl's eyes dimmed and she fisted the wrappings she held in her hand tighter. "n-no…but..." the girl's hand shook with worry. "No, I asked around too. But I haven't seen Kagome, Naruto, or Kiyoshi..." she looked up at her. "We think…we think Kagome and the others are out fighting…Kakashi went out earlier to look for them."

"What? but they know—" she practically yelled out she was about to do more cursing about the horrible turn of things—since Tsunade said she shouldn't be out there fighting—but stopped when the girl in front of her started shaking even more, her nails digging into the white cloth. _Oh…she's worried…but why? It's not her fault they decided to ignore there's orders…unless. _"They don't know do they?"

"n-no." Sakura shook her head and looked down, her eyes watering even though she chuckled. "Naruto never paid any attention to the rules and regulations while in the academy...and we've never been on suspension before…so he never knew…and Kagome…well I think Kagome just didn't know…Kiyoshi wouldn't either, I mean he's new to Konoha so..."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "And...Well, it's rare that while a team on suspension an invasion happens…so I wouldn't…blame them." she paused and bit her lip. "b-but I should have told them to make sure…they knew what we were supposed to do. I knew...I shouldn't have assumed they would." She laughed again but it was forced. "I mean, it's Kagome and Naruto."

Shizune sighed. "It's alright. Not your fault. No one thought to tell them, since how often does something like this happen right?" she nervously chuckled. "You guys just happened to have a bad draw with timing. Don't let it get you down." she turned and looked off in the direction she came from and where the village was. "And if Kakashi is out there. He'll find the knuckleheads and bring them back. He has before right? Just trust your sensei." she smiled patted Sakura's shoulder in a comforting matter. "He cares about you guys a lot, so he'll find them." she suddenly shook her head with an amused smile. "Probably kicking and screaming though. You know how they are."

Sakura started laughing and nodded. "True." Then she followed Shizune's gaze and sighed. Shizune knowing what that meant quickly changed the conversation and started helping the girl. _She wants to be out there too, looking for them. _"Come on Sakura, while we wait lets help out these people."

When she got a nod in agreement, Shizune looked back once more at the entrance before following Sakura. _I'm putting my hope into you Kakashi. I wouldn't do much good out there, so I hope you can find her in my place and I'll take up your job here. _

**. . .**

_This is taking too long. _

As he dodged a kunai aimed for his head, Kakashi turned around and kicked his attacker in the gut in response. the sound nin lurched forward and gasped in pain before slumping forward and falling down to the ground with a grimace passing out soon after.

Without even looking at the fallen Nin, he immediately went after the one coming up behind him and too knocked him out.

All he's met with since he started his search are enemies. Sound Nin and those creatures but not the people he's looking for.

He has no clue where they are. He's looked when he can, but they are nowhere to be found. At least in the areas he's been able to look. He jumped back to dodge an exploding tag, Kakashi looked down at his enemies and saw that more had appeared and were just waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

_I'm stuck fighting off these things while they could be anywhere and probably fighting themselves. _

The three of them can hold their own. He knows that for sure—but it doesn't make the fact that something could go wrong and Kagome could be captured because from what he knows, Naruto and Kiyoshi do not know the whole reason for this invasion is to get Kagome.

Kagome does—so she'll be a bit more cautious, but then that means she won' be fighting at 100 percent to protect herself. Naruto and Kiyoshi don't know about it, so they will be fighting all out but focusing on just beating the enemies and not Kagome.

It's just a huge mess.

Kakashi quickly sidestepped a punch. The only consolation with this whole thing continuing on is that if they are still stalling for time and not leaving yet—it means that Kagome is still out there, and for now, safe.

She hasn't been taken.

But for how much longer is what worries him.

**. . .**

"Kagome! Damn it, Kagome where are you?"

Kiyoshi killed more demons in his way with his sword to have to end up spinning on the heel of his foot and giving another slash at the continuous barrage of them. "Kagome!"

The girl is missing. After that, cloud of demons came and hit the ground they were sent flying apart and separated. He was able to get up quickly though and moved to go to the girl, but before he could, more fucking demons came and blocked his path! "Get the hell out of my way!" yelled out the irritated demon, using a few bombs he brought with him to kill the damn things.

As smoke appeared from the result of the blast, he took this as his chance to escape and look for Kagome. He could transform, he could kill them all quickly but he can't break his disguise. Even if he can't see anyone, he can't take that chance and blow everything.

Kagome could be around too, just unable to hear him because she's fighting too, and if she saw his real appearance before he could explain things, everything will be ruined.

"Kagome!" he still got no answer but the demons that he didn't kill with the blast came at him again and he cursed. _Where the fuck are these things coming from_! since he's been by himself, he's killed over 30 and something demons, and they haven't been separated long, maybe a tops of 10 minutes, but they just won't stop coming.

As he sliced more of the demons down, he growled when more just replaced those that died_. I'm started to think that, that cloud of demons was just a distraction…I think I got most of the demons after me._

In a way, it's good. It means that Kagome doesn't have to face off with most of the wave that he is, but then that leaves him stuck here fighting a lot longer than he would like, when he can be looking for Kagome again.

He cut down another group of demons—

"Kiyoshi!"

—and paused. He knows that voice. It's Kagome. He can hear her. She's close by. Ignoring the demons around him he turned around and moved to go after her. "Kagome! I'm over here!"

Demons stopped him before he made it ten feet from his original place and he growled again, moving his sword in front of him and glaring. "Move out of the way!" the demons only attacked.

He knew they wouldn't listen, but it didn't hurt to at least try, maybe one of them is smart enough to know they are going to die!

"Where are you? Kiyoshi!"

"I'm here! Kagome I'm over here!" called out the disguised Kitsune, blocking an attack of one large snake demon that had bared it's fangs at him and tried to bite off his head. "I'm over here! Kagome!"

He quickly slashed his sword to the side, cutting the snake right in the middle and lifted up a hand to cuff his mouth. "Kagome—!" a bite to his shoulder interrupted him. He looked where the pain came from and saw another snake demon—maybe the mate of the first, biting down hard on his shoulder, enough to the point that their fangs were sticking out of the back of his shoulder.

Blood gushed out of the wound but he didn't care—it barely hurts—so he grabbed the snake by its head and pulled it out of his shoulder, ignoring the gushing blood. It'll heal in a few minutes. Now finished with that, he turned to the others demons surrounding him in a thick barrier and went back to slicing them into pieces.

"Kiyoshi!"

At Kagome's panicked tone, he froze. There are only two reasons that would make Kagome stop calling him. The first is she stopped yelling herself thinking its doing no good. And the second is that something happened to make her stop and yell out like that.

He's not willing to stay here guessing which possibility is true. _Kagome may need my help and I'm stuck here dealing with small fries_

She could be hurt, Orochimaru could have found her and she's calling him because she needs help. His _mother_ is calling him and he'll be _damned_ before he allows himself to ignore her call.

With a low, angry growl the teenager looked up through his dark bangs towards the damn things blocking his path to the person he cares very deeply for. _Screw what Sesshomaru said._ Screw what he said, and the rules he's been following for the past few years.

Shippou's annoyance skyrocketed and he began shaking in held in anger. The wind around his feet started to circle around him, growing bigger and bigger till it was high above his head and like a miniature tornado, with the male right in the middle of it all.

Kagome needs his help.

Surrounding debris was drawn in and joined the winds. His own clothes and hair were waving around madly but he either didn't care or notice because his full attention was on the demons.

Still shaking, the demon looked up fully and the ghostly purple eyes flashed back to their original emerald green but with something new—red started to seep into the white of his eyes. "You all are in my way..."

_Kagome is all that matters. _

The wind that formed around him suddenly flashed and exploded, no longer a white, but now green in color. It continued to circle him and grew taller till the tips of then green energy lifted up high into the air and moved like the furious red flames burning behind him.

With the sudden burst of energy, the illusion he had on himself faded away. His human looking hands vanished, while his already long claws lengthened, his ears became pointed, and canine teeth grew into fangs that poked out of the top of his mouth. Black hair also grew and changed color, instead of its disguised black, bright auburn took its place, now up in a high ponytail and came to the middle of his back. To complete the transformation, 5 sleek golden tails appeared, swishing angrily back and forth behind him.

**""**…**and you will move or die."" **continued the now revealed demon, his voice lowering till it gained a guttural sounding to it, deep and horse. The red was now completely covering the whites of his eyes and made the green in them stand out eerily.** ""Because you've just gone and pissed me off."" **

The demons, seeing his true form paused for a few seconds. they looked like they may indeed do what he said, since realizing that he was one of their own—just much, much stronger—but before he could see if they would listen, something seemed to come over the demons because they roared and attacked.

Not really caring if they lived or not, the fox only grinned darkly and chuckled, flexing his lengthened claws as they flashed with the same green light circling him. **""Fine, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your existences in hell, **_**weaklings.**_**""**

With another flash of green light, the surrounding area was covered in the grating screams of pain from the suffering demons.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	15. Clash and Take: Part II

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Clash and Take II**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'  
**""dark/demon talking.""**

* * *

**Recap: **  
Not really caring if they lived or not, the fox only grinned darkly and chuckled, flexing his lengthened claws as they flashed with the same green light circling him. **""Fine, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your existences in hell, **_**weaklings.**_**""**

With another flash of green light, the surrounding area was covered in the grating screams of pain from the suffering demons.

* * *

**Now:  
**Naruto panted and leaned forward, while broken and battered pieces of those things were scattered around him, unconscious sound Nin with them. _Crap…_

He's still looking for them! He swears he's been almost everywhere looking for the two but he can't find them, it's like they aren't even in the village. He's run into practically everyone else: team 8, team 10, Neji…the list goes on. At least, until it comes to Kagome and Kiyoshi.

He has no clue where the _hell_ they are. "Where are you guys—!"

The blonde's yell was cut off and he froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Something feels wrong. _It's like right before the invasion…_ thought Naruto, absently rubbing his arms to get the sudden chill off of his body.

Right before the invasion started, he was woken up by some kind of feeling—a bad feeling, like an itch in the back of his head that wouldn't go away—and it just kind of stayed till he got used to it.

But now it's back—and it's worse. So much worse than the first one. This feeling actually makes him shiver and completely wary. _Wish I knew what it was—._

Before Naruto could continue with his thoughts, the bad feeling increased tenfold, making him double over in pain as his head started hurting. He gripped it and gritted his teeth. _Wh-what's happening?_

While Naruto gripped his head, he felt something suddenly stab his head and removed his hands to look down at his hands that he noticed was glowing red with the Kyuubi's chakra—and what stabbed his head was his newly formed claws. "w-what? Why am I transforming?"

Panicking, Naruto started shaking his head to try and stop the coming transformation while closing his eyes, not wanting to see the claws on his hands. _No! Stop! You stupid fox, stop this transformation!_

He heard chuckling come from the back of his head and when he opened his eyes again, he was in front of Kyuubi's cell where the fox was grinning down at him. _**""Why? Don't you want to beat the new enemy that has arrived…?"" **_

Naruto, who was about to point at the irritating fox, stopped and stared up at the bijuu confused. "_New…enemy? There isn't any new enemy! The only things here are those things and the sound nin!"_

The Kyuubi gave a barking laugh that was nothing but mocking._** "That's what you think you stupid child. But there is a new and much stronger enemy here than those sound weaklings or bad excuse for demons.""**_

"_Demons…? Those things are demons?"_ Naruto suddenly shook his head, realizing he was getting off topic and glared up at Kyuubi. "_Stop messing with me and stop the transformation, I don't need it or your help you stupid fox!"_

Naruto felt something shift and the red chakra that was slowly coming at him, quicken pace and started to cover his entire form, while the fox suddenly glared and it's angry voice echoed around the walls, making Naruto wince at how loud it was. _**""You will silence child! I will not be commanded by you! Or will I allow myself to be killed due to your impudence! You will listen to me—!""**_

Kyuubi's voice was suddenly drowned out and Naruto found himself out of Kyuubi's holding place and back outside in the real world, where a large explosion of green chakra appeared about a mile in front of him. Naruto blinked in surprise and looked down at his hands to see that the claws were gone. He wasn't transforming anymore. He was back to normal.

Thankful, but curious about the sudden explosion, Naruto looked back up where it came from before making a decision and running towards it.

He's not sure what it is, or who did it, but maybe Kagome or Kiyoshi are there.

**. . .**

Kikyo, who was watching the destruction through some of the demons she was controlling, frowned when she sensed a demon's presence. She felt two actually—but the second one, vanished. And the one that remained was not one of her own. It was strong. Much stronger than the one's she sent.

_That could only mean one thing._ Focusing on where the demon aura was coming from, Kikyo closed her red eyes. A few seconds passed and she was able to find and see who it was.

And her eyes inwardly widened recognizing the demon—before the connection was suddenly cut off as he killed the demon she was using and she was left looking at the gate. The woman placed a hand on her head and narrowed her eyes. _That Kitsune. _

It's the fox-brat that hanged off Kagome and called her 'mom'. He's here? Since when? How? Does Kagome know about this? _No, if she knew, I'm sure she would have mentioned it…and when I saw her, she had no memory of her past._ The woman fisted her hands. _He must be here to protect her until she can or will remember._

_This is not good._ The woman internally spat out the thought, and closed her eyes again to focus on where Kagome was, using one of the demons she had around in the air and close to her reincarnation's position.

She found her still by herself, looking like she was heading somewhere, but also saw something else appear and follow by Kagome a few minutes later.

On closer inspection, she noticed it was sound Nin and smirked to herself, dropping the connection. They must be finally starting the plan. _It looks like I do not have to worry, since I separated them with those demons, things are still going to plan. As long as I keep the fox occupied, Kagome will not be saved and they will continue to proceed._

The woman chuckled. "And I have just the perfect distraction."

**. . .**

_What was that?_ Kagome came to a sliding stop and turned her head to look behind her where some kind of green light—chakra she thinks—appeared. Something is off…the feeling reminds her bit of what she felt before those things attacked her but stronger. Much, much stronger. The thing though, is while it reminds her of those things, she doesn't mind it.

It doesn't bother her much. Unlike those things, this doesn't make her want to freeze up.

_It's…actually comforting. I...feel almost safe because of it._ Kagome lifted up her hand and placed it by her head, confused at the thought and _why _she thought it. _It's…weird how I feel this way. _

That's not the only thing weird. She felt another feeling like it that one made her tense up— but then it disappeared as if it wasn't even there. It felt familiar too but it wasn't present long enough for her to try to remember what it was.

Frowning, Kagome sighed and shook her head. _I can think of it later…_ she looked up in front of her. _I'm almost where I saw those signatures…I hope they were still there._ That and that she's right in people being there. The signals were just small dots in her vision after all.

The girl sighed again and looked around, trying to figure out where she was right now._ Looks like I'm close to the training grounds…_

It seems that she's getting farther from the buildings to a more open space. Still are a few buildings…but she's not in the heart of the village anymore so there are fewer and fewer of them. If she has to fight she has room so that's good…but then at the same time its bad if she ends up by herself. Kagome rubbed the side of her head. _Maybe this was a bad idea—._

Kagome suddenly heard something heading towards her and she quickly turned around to grab it between her fingers. Then looking down at it, she tilted her head. "A kunai—?"

She was interrupted by more of the weapons flying towards her. cursing, the girl quickly grabbed a shuriken—since she may need the kunai in the future—and tossed it at one of the weapons to knock it off its path, then jumped back to dodge the others.

She landed on her feet and grabbed a few more shuriken—one of the only weapons she has with her regretfully—she got from her back pouch and stood ready, waiting.

Kagome wasn't waiting long when 10 blurs appeared around her. They closed her in and left her with no room for an escape path. Kagome went in a defensive stance. _Sound Nin._ She gripped the shuriken tighter. _And because I was focusing on that green chakra…I didn't even notice. Damn it._

She eyed her enemies and smiled bitterly. _It sad how familiar this scene is…_ putting on a grin, Kagome titled her head cutely and looked at the leader of this group with her best innocent look. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

The man in front of her narrowed his eyes at her act, not amused. "If you know what's good for you, you will stop your act and agree to come with us child."

Kagome's innocent look faded and she glared at the man for the child comment. He's acting like he's superior to her! Lifting up a shuriken, Kagome started spinning the weapon on her finger casually, smirking when she saw some of the Nin surrounding her freeze up. "And if I say no? You should know I don't listen to weaklings that follow orders of a bastard…" she retorted. _I need to try to think of a way to escape and find someone I know to help me. But first, I need to stall so I can actually do that._

As she hoped, more of the sound Nin tensed up at her mocking of the man. Apparently, Orochimaru really has some loyal subordinates—and most she's learned, almost always get mad when he's mocked. So she kept it along, having nothing else at the moment to stall. "Better yet, someone who is a weakling themselves." She shrugged off-handedly, but her eyes went towards the guy on her left, who was practically shaking in anger.

He looked ready to attack her. _And that's my escape route._ She thought with victory. Grinning now, Kagome continued while focusing some of her chakra to different points on her body. "And Orochimaru has to one of the weakest people I've ever me—."

The man she knew would attack her, did, aiming a rather large shuriken he had on his back at her while he was at it too. "How dare you mock Orochimaru-sama!" he yelled, running at her and spinning the weapon held in his hand. The surrounding men called out to try to make him stop—but it seems his anger was just that bad because he refused to listen. "I'll kill you for your disrespect!"

Kagome said nothing. only watched as the man got closer, focusing completely on the task of summoning her chakra so she could start her plan, and waited for the right moment when he was within range: which was as soon as his foot touched the ground a mere 5 feet away from her. "Gotcha!"

moving her entire body into a spin and using the chakra she summoned and a jutsu she's learned like the back of her hand, Kagome let it all go at once—making her body glow for a few seconds before exploding outwardly with a scream and flash of blinding blue light.** "Chidori!"**

The man that was closing in on her as she moved only had the time to widen his eyes before the Chidori hit and sent him flying back with a yell of pain - caught in the explosion of light and left falling down to the ground.

The sound nin's yell echoed in the clearing but Kagome was no longer focusing on him or the others, her attention currently focused on the small opening between the other nin that were too shocked and blinded by the light and what happened to their teammate to act.

Her foot turned and she ran for it.

_Not my favorite thing to do, but I can't take any chances. _Kagome frowned. If she could, she wouldn't run, but it would just give Orochimaru more of a chance to get her. The village is being destroyed because of her so she's not going to let its suffering be for nothing. She's going to make sure that she stays out of the snake's hands.

"Get her! She's escaping!"

Kagome looked back to see that the remaining 9 had finally noticed she was gone and was now in pursuit.

She scowled and faced back forward, increasing her speed. She's going to have to lose them if she wants to avoid fighting. _It shouldn't be hard…from the way things are looking; I'm faster than they all are._

While Kagome continued running to escape—she didn't notice the other blur keeping up behind her from on the remaining buildings she passed, nor the fact that the direction she was running towards were the empty training grounds.

**. . .**

_There!_ Naruto came to a stop where the large amount of chakra was being released and watched with awe from his spot as it just continued to circle around, like a large fire but never setting anything on alight._ What is this…?_

_And who is doing this?_ He looked down but the smoke and a large cloud of those things blocked his path from seeing anyone clearly. Cursing, the blonde-haired person quickly narrowed his eyes and leaned in further, finally noticing something.

From within, the middle of the creatures and green chakra was someone. They weren't facing him, all he could see was someone's back…but it looked familiar… _I know who that is…_ he leaned closer, careful to dodge the green chakra when it flew in his direction and narrowed his eyes again. _Is that…Kiyoshi?_

When the figure turned, he caught a small glimpse of what they looked like through the smoke and widened his eyes when he noticed it was Kiyoshi! He was down there fighting! He looked different though. He's not sure if it's the chakra and smoke making his vision blurry but it looks like his hair is a reddish color…not black. He was about to try and figure out the sudden change of his hair color when he saw a bunch of demons that were once standing by, attacked his friend.

_Oh no!_ No longer caring about his change of appearance, Naruto quickly stood and jumped down from the building he was to help Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi!"

**. . .**

Pulling his arm out of a now dead demon, he shook the blood off and growled. He's killed probably over 200 by now…why do they keep coming for him? _Is it because of Kikyo?_

He's already accepted the fact that Kikyo is also behind this. He had a quick thought about it earlier and just didn't want to admit it, hoping that Orochimaru somehow found a way to use demons to his advantage, but when these things just continued to attack him—he finally accepted it.

Kikyo must have joined forces with Orochimaru. They are working together. How they met is something he doesn't know about though. There is no way Orochimaru found out about Kikyo on his own—so it must have been Kikyo who went to him.

_That doesn't make me feel better. _If that's the case, its possible Orochimaru knows about them. Maybe not the whole thing, but some of it. _To make things worse, we don't know what she could have told him, she could have revealed everything or just what was important._

The witch most likely only revealed a small amount of information—but even the littlest bit can ruin things for them. _Plus I think I ruined my cover._ Thought the Kitsune, slashing his claws through another hide of a demon's back. _Why else would she make these things come continuously at me? She must have sensed my aura and now is making sure I don't have any time to help Kagome for whatever they are planning._

Another growl escaped his mouth and his red and green eyes flashed in unconcealed annoyance.** ""Get the hell out of my way—!""**

"Kiyoshi!"

Before he could send the demons in front of his into oblivion, he paused at the yell; claws still out and ready to attack. Instead of attacking though, he turned his head to where he could sense someone coming and panicked, knowing exactly who it was. _Naruto?_

How did Naruto know it was him? Did he see part of his appearance? Or is he just guessing?

Shippou didn't have enough time to think about it when he sensed the blond about to make it too his spot and cursed—quickly placing the illusion back on. He was able too but due to not fully paying attention, got attacked from behind.

Yelling out, the transformed Kitsune fell down to his knees and gripped his shoulder. "What the hell was that?" he turned his head and saw a particularly large demon behind him, blood on their mouth and dripping down. His blood. He snarled. How dare that thing attack him!

"Kiyoshi! Where are you? What happened?"

Naruto's voice knocked him out of his angered thoughts and he shook his head, turning towards the area where Naruto's voice was getting closer. Forcing himself up, he gripped his sword he placed on his hip when he transformed, and gripped it. Then he turned and quickly killed the demon that bit him by cutting the thing in half.

Something else appeared behind him and he whirled around to kill it too—

—but came face to face with a cringing Naruto.

He stopped his sword just a few inches from the blonde's hair. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled out, before turning his arm to the right and stabbing another demon between its eyes.

Naruto too went to attacking. He used a few kunai to kill a few more. "Helping! I heard you yell. What the hell is going on?" now back to back, the blond turned his head to look at him over his shoulder then widened his eyes. "And what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Shippou furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at himself. He looks normal, he's sure of it…he was able to place the illusion back on—his eyes suddenly caught a flash of red on his shoulder and turned towards the still bleeding wound. Oh.

That's right. The demon attacked him and it hasn't completely healed all the way. Blinking, the demon turned to look at Naruto who was staring at him concerned. Though he should be more concerned about the fact that they were surrounded, and shook his head. "It's nothing!" he faced back forward. "Just wasn't paying attention is all."

He could tell that Naruto didn't believe him as they both continued to beat down the enemies, but just didn't care until the blond asked a question he wished he didn't. "Then Kagome? Where's Kagome?"

Naruto felt the man behind him tense and immediately paled. "Kiyoshi, where is Kagome?"

"We were separated!" yelled out the older teen. He does not have time to deal with all this. While they are stuck here fighting, Kagome's out there by herself and they can't get to her!

_Wait._ Shippou took a quick glance towards the blond who was fighting besides him. _We can't…but one of us can._ He looked back around towards the demons. _One of us can escape and go after Kagome. _He gripped his sword tighter and grinded his teeth together. _And I know who._

"Naruto!" when the younger male turned towards him, he continued. "We need to find Kagome. She's in really big danger and if we don't find her something bad will happen."

Naruto nodded, knowing that they need to find Kagome, but confused at what exactly he's getting at. "I know but…what do we do? All these demons here…"

Kiyoshi stared at Naruto, confused for a moment on _how_ exactly the blond boy knew what these things were but when he heard a roar off to his left, decided he could find out later and resumed speaking. "If one can hold them off, then the other can escape and get to Kagome."

Naruto's expression changed to one of understanding but he shook his head. "I won't leave you here to face these things by yourself again—!"

"But you know Kagome is more important!" interjected Shippou, making Naruto stop speaking because to the both of them, that was completely true.

They both would choose Kagome before the other person protecting and fighting with them right now. "To me, Kagome is more important right now than myself or even you. And to you, it's the same, she's more important than yourself, or even Me." with a grim grin, he looked over his shoulder to Naruto whose face was sad at the truth. "It's because we've both known her longer and care much more for her."

His grip on his sword tightened even more and he faced the demons that were watching the exchange with interest. "And right now. Kagome is in danger. She's by herself and she can't be. I can't explain everything right now, but all I can say is that if one of us doesn't leave right now to find her, we will probably lose her."

He sensed Naruto nod in agreement. Then he smiled and allowed his power to escape its bindings again, even though Naruto is here. It doesn't matter. "Good. Then you know what to do."

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to look over at Kiyoshi. He can't be willing to try and hold these off all on his own, he already had to once—but to do it again, that's crazy!

The blond was about to speak, to try and convince Kiyoshi to let him be the one to hold them off while the older teen leaves and looks for Kagome—because even if he has known Kagome more he doesn't want to leave Kiyoshi here alone—but stopped with wide eyes and mouth agape seeing Kiyoshi glowing a bright green.

_He's the one…with the green chakra._ Thought Naruto, shocked and just watching as the green glow continued to form and cover Kiyoshi like a flaming second skin. Then he shook his head and spoke, remembering what he was going to say. "But you can't! You already done it, let me—!"

"No, out of the two of us, I'm the stronger one. I can deal with a few small fries on my own, and when I've killed them all, I'll join you and Kagome." spoke Kiyoshi. The man turned his head to look at him with a grin—and Naruto could have sworn that at that moment, his appearance changed back to what he saw through the smoke.

But not only did he see the reddish hair, but five long golden tails with claws and fangs—before just like that it vanished and he saw a normal Kiyoshi staring at him seriously. "I last heard Kagome over to the north of here. It hasn't been too long, but I think Kagome may still be there."

Naruto nodded. With his own nod, Kiyoshi faced forward and lifted up his glowing arm holding the sword into the air—and within seconds, slashed it downward.

The green chakra surrounding his sword flew from the weapon and like large green flaming blades, soared towards the direction Kiyoshi pointed Kagome was and cut down all the demons, leaving a momentarily empty space. "Go!"

Naruto did as he was told and took off, making it just barely before the space was being covered up by demons and Shippou was left on his own, watching Naruto until his vision was blocked by more demons and he was closed in the barrier once again.

With a sigh, the fox shifted his sword until it was in front of him and stared coolly at his enemies, far from happy. "Now. Who's next?"

As he was attacked, he could only hope that Naruto could find Kagome in time.

**. . .**

She came to a running stop, leaning against the tree closest to her and slowly exhaled to regain her breath. _I think I lost them._

Just to make sure, Kagome looked behind her. She saw the destruction and fires that covered the village, but no sound Nin. They were gone. A small smile appeared on her face. "I…knew I could outrun them…"

She pushed off the tree's trunk and straightened up. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and she frowned. Turns out, she's at the training grounds… _how did that happen though? I knew I was—._ Kagome face-palmed. _When I was running from them…_

Kagome sighed and turned back around. "It's okay. No one is here. I just have to head back…" she turned her eyes towards the large mountain. "and somehow…while running I must have gotten closer to the mountain…if I can continue without getting detected…I can make it to the safe houses before heading out again…" she forced a smile on her face to stay positive. "Kiyoshi could be there too. He's knows where to go—."

Kagome had to suddenly dodge to the left. Turning around, Kagome landed and knelt to keep herself upwards while turning towards the demons that attacked her from the shelter of the trees that were behind her. _When did they...don't tell me those things were there the whole time!_

Before she could attempt to figure out where the things came from, they turned in the air and circled back to keep coming at her. Annoyed, Kagome growled but started a jutsu and slammed her hands to the ground, yelling out. **"Earth style: earth trap jutsu!"**

The ground rumbled before two large walls of earth formed out of the ground and slammed into the four demons, trapping and keeping them from moving. Kagome, seeing that her attackers were trapped, lifted up her hands before slamming them back onto the ground—the jutsu followed her command and the demons were slammed down to the ground, making them scream out as they were crushed between the slabs of rock and dirt.

When she was sure those demons were killed and that more wouldn't come out of nowhere again, Kagome allowed herself to relax her form and take a quick rest to try and recover some of her chakra. It may seem stupid, but she has to take a small break—with fighting all those enemies and running from the sound, it's tiring.

But unbeknownst to Kagome, from behind her, a shadow was watching her and moving closer.

_Stupid invasion…stupid Orochimaru…_ Kagome closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair to try and calm down. _At least nothing else could go wrong. It's can't get much worse than this—._

From somewhere behind her, she heard a twig snap.

The female froze. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end and she felt something creep up behind her. Inwardly gulping, Kagome slowly turned her head and came face to face with another one of those monsters hovering right over her head, staring at her with red eyes and mouth open wide.

It was so close, she could see inside of its mouth and every single sharp tooth glinting almost mockingly at her.

_Oh No. _was the only thing she could think of before the demon pounced and she found herself covering her head with her arms—waiting for the pain sure to come.

Before the thing could bite into her though, she saw something from the corner of her eye jump from the shadows, the glint of something metal, followed by the sickening sound of flesh being cut in half.

And within seconds Kagome was left staring dumbly as the demon in front of her stilled, blood suddenly sprayed from wounds she didn't even see appear, and finally the demon's now dead body fall to the ground in pieces, littering the grass and staining it red.

Silence fell around the clearing, but Kagome could only continue to gap in disbelief. _I…was saved…someone saved me. _

But who? _Or what?_

With that startling revelation, Kagome quickly whirled around the area she was in, hand already reaching into her back pouch to grab a few shuriken between her fingers and the other aglow with blue chakra to send a menacing punch if she has to.

But when she turned completely around—her eyes met nothing. She was alone in the clearing.

That doesn't make her feel better though.

With wary eyes, Kagome looked around, left and right, up and down, waiting, in case someone suddenly came out like that demon did to attack her. _Whoever…whatever._ She corrected mentally. _Saved me, has to still be around. I would have known if they left this area, I would have seen them. But there was nothing. It's definitely not Kiyoshi or anyone I know…if it was, they wouldn't be doing this. _

Hiding. Watching. Being silent. If it was any of her friends, right now they'd be in front of her, probably scolding her for not being careful but happy she's okay.

_Could it be another Konoha Nin I don't know?_ She wondered, to quickly knock that thought down when she realized why would a fellow Konoha ninja hide from her? She has her headband, and even if they didn't know her, they wouldn't hide from her.

It seems…a bit stupid and useless to do so. Even if they are overly careful about whom they confront. Hell, even Neji would be in front of her right now, probably speaking to her about what she knows and what's happening if it was him.

But it's not—it's not anyone she knows and for that, she needs to be careful, no matter if they saved her or not. _For all I know._ Continued the black-haired girl, her silver eyes glancing back to the forest. _They could have saved me only to kill me themselves._

It's not unheard off—there are some people she's heard of like that, some she's even seen to a degree. And sound Nin, she's come to find, are probably where she's seen it the most.

Kagome's eyes suddenly flew towards her left, catching a shifting shadow and tensed, whirling around on her feet to face the forest head on, shuriken drawn in front of her and her other fist clenching. "I saw you there! Come out!" she ordered. "Don't think you can hide from me-!"

Kagome was interrupted by a sudden blur and presence appearing behind her so quickly, that if it wasn't for her enhanced senses, she's sure she would have never seen him coming. It looked like he almost teleported from wherever he was, to where she was. _He's…so fast._ She couldn't help but think, because even though she's pretty fast herself—she's rarely seen other people that have that kind of speed.

There's probably only four other people she can say she knows that have that sort of speed. And two of them, she hasn't seen them move that quickly in years.

"Who said I was trying to hide?"

From her position facing away, Kagome froze, instantly recognizing the voice behind her._ No. you have to be kidding me… _she moved to see if it was who she thought it was, but before she could turn her head, kunai was sent towards her back.

Instinct taking over, Kagome spun on the heels of her feet and quickly jumped back, tossing the shuriken in her hand towards the soaring weapons to reflect them back and from hitting her.

Clanging was heard as her weapons hit the kunai and reflected them back—but Kagome, now facing the intruder and able to see _exactly_ who it was that attacked her—no longer paid them any attention, her focus completely on the person who sent them flying at her in the first place.

Even as she came to a sliding halt and had to lean forward to keep from falling did Kagome keep her shocked eyes on the figure in front of her, face paling and wishing just so much to not be where she is right now.

She knows her luck isn't the best a lot of the time. She can probably consider her luck to probably be one of the worst kinds of luck a person can have—but this?

The gods must really hate her.

Kagome swallowed thickly, hands shaking from their positions at her sides at just how quickly, and how horrible her day suddenly turned.

**. . .**

Green eyes flashed with something akin to amusement as yet another round of demons in front of them burst into pieces and joined their fallen brethren on the ground where groups and groups of remains lay.

He would think that after seeing so many of their own die, the ones still around would give up and learn that if they stay here, they too will die.

He's way past the pity mood and won't even try it or convincing them otherwise—he gave them their warning and if they don't want to take it, under control or not, he just doesn't care anymore. Besides, he needs something to vent out his slowly rising anger and it feels good to use some of his powers again, after using a small amount for so long. _Even though I had to place and leave it back on when Naruto came. _Mused the disguised fox, slashing more enemies in front of him.

Naruto came and left about 20 minutes prior—he can only hope that by now, he's found Kagome—and even though he hasn't seen anyone else he knows, he doesn't want to take another chance of someone coming and seeing him. He already was risking a lot releasing his power in front of Naruto, and if he can help it, he won't to anyone else.

Though, he has a sinking feeling that after tonight he may just have to show himself—it still doesn't mean he can't hope he won't. _But I wish it was on better terms…preferably not during an invasion but when things are starting to get back to normal._ Shippou sighed and with a small flick of his wrist, sent large green flames at the next group coming from his left, bored and slightly depressed. _It seems that our bad luck just keeps growing. 350 years and counting—._

Shippou stopped talking and frowned, sensing someone coming. His head tilted to the side and his green eyes narrowed, scanning the aura to identify who or what it was. _Judging from his aura…it's another demon…but it's much stronger than the ones here or that I've been killing._ He sniffed and his frown deepened into a scowl.

Not only that, but it feels…familiar.

If he was in his real form, his tails would have twitched in annoyance. He's not too sure where the familiar feeling is coming from, since he can't place an identity with it, but… _could this be our mysterious killer from the grass?_

Sesshomaru was unable to tell him who it was, having no clue since none of the ones they are keeping tabs on have vanished, but it doesn't mean Kikyo couldn't have found someone. _I just wonder who and if it's anyone I happen to know—. _

Before he could finish the thought, the mysterious figure finally made it to his position, and attacked.

With a blink of the eyes, Shippou dodged the attack by jumping back and to the left of his earlier position. He came to a sliding stop and growled deeply in his throat, his senses on alert at the new demon that's come to 'greet' him.

He's going to have to watch himself. This demon is indeed much stronger than the other weaklings Kikyo has under her arsenal. But things would go much smoother if he actually knew what kind of demon he's up against.

The fox narrowed his eyes, trying to see his new enemy, but the smoke and other demons cloaked and covered their form—not to mention he can't identify them from scent, the only thing he can smell about them is blood, new and old. It's completely covering their form.

They are definitely their killer_. That doesn't help me to see what kind of demon it is though._

He watched the figure's silhouette through the smoke, waiting for them to make another move towards him but they remained in a kneeling position, hand still incased in the dirt and rock they broke with their punch.

Finally sick of the stalemate, he growled louder. "Who the hell are you? Show yourself!"

His yelling must have done the trick, because the figure finally moved and looked up at him.

Golden yellow met his green.

Shippou tensed as a wave of familiarity ran through him.

Something about those eyes…they aren't any kind of golden yellow eyes—no they were eyes he knew, _knows._

Eyes he's seen so many times before. Eyes that used to make him worried, scared, angry and happy when he was younger.

They were eyes of someone he used to regrettably look up too and make fun off.

They were eyes of someone he hated for years after the incident, mourned for, cried over, felt guilt for.

They were eyes of someone he knows is _dead._

"No." Shippou started shaking his head, and any red that was forming in his eyes at the newcomer's entrance, faded away, leaving his plain normal emerald green. His lengthened claws decreased to their regular size and any sort of anger or frustration he felt—vanished.

Shock and sudden denial is all that remained.

There is no way he's still alive. He's been dead for _350 years_. He himself saw him get shot with that arrow, he saw him go _down_ and lay _still_.

Shippou took a step back as the smoke covering the silhouette blew away with a cruel gust of wind. And he continued to shake his head as he saw the very person he tried to prove to himself was_ dead_ and not here.

"I-Inuyasha…"

**. . .**

Tsunade was left panting for air, hand in the broken ground under her, exhausted from all the attacks she's sent. She glared up at the still smirking Orochimaru who only continued to dodge her attempts. "Get down here and fight me you fucking coward!" she pulled her hand out, ignoring the blood on her knuckles and smirked up at him, eyes dark. "or are you afraid you're just going to get another ass-kicking like the last time you came face-to-face with me?"

That wiped the smirk off his face.

Orochimaru glared down at her, mildly annoyed. "As much as showing you how wrong you are, as I've said in the past, I'm only here on a…friendly visit."

The Hokage fisted her hands and gritted her teeth. "Stop playing games bastard! You will leave this village!" _if I can keep an eye on him, I sure Kagome will remain safe. And I'm positive that by now Naruto and the others are with Kagome. She'll be protected._

"Oh…I will…just not yet." Grinned Orochimaru. "I'm having a bit of fun, watching your poor attempts to keep me occupied from finding my target."

The blonde woman froze. _How did he?_

Chuckling made her look up with wide brown eyes towards Orochimaru and the ever-silent Kabuto, just watching the exchange between the Sannin with amusement. "You didn't think I didn't know what you were doing this whole time did you? How simple minded." He shrugged. "Why do you think I'm really here? If I was going to go after Kagome, I wouldn't be standing here wasting time with you. Kind of...idiotic to do so wouldn't you agree?"

Tsunade's hands started shaking; her earlier anger from his taunts and now fear running through her veins causing such a reaction as she slowly started to put it together. "So then…the taunts… the remarks earlier…and now…you're just…"

"yes." nodded Orochimaru, cold amusement in his eyes. "The whole time, instead of you being the one to keep me distracted—it is I am who is keeping you distracted."

_And I fell for it. All this time…I could have probably found Kagome by now…_ Tsunade bit down on her lip and cursed herself for falling for such an easy trick. For allowing the taunts to block her from seeing what was really ahead of her. _He just came here to keep me from finding Kagome while he sent out someone else to do it…_ she paused_. But who?_

Looking back up, Tsunade stared at Orochimaru. "But if you're not the one going after Kagome…then who? You know for a fact that Kagome and the others can fight off any sound Nin you send after her!"

The smirk Orochimaru sent her made Tsunade's face pale in dread. "Ah, but that's the thing Tsunade. I don't have just any sound nin off capturing Kagome…"

**. . .**

If she wasn't feeling so angry and tired right now, she probably could have cried.

Not only that, but a mild sick feeling came over her—making her feel just so tired. Without even looking in a mirror, she could tell that her face was pale, and her hands just continued to shake. No matter how much she willed them to stop—they wouldn't. _I hate it, so much when I am wrong. Because things can always get worse, and they just did._

Currently standing in front of her, no more than 20 feet away from her position was Sasuke.

The person who 'saved' her—was Sasuke.

The person who left the village. was her friend at one time, her teammate, somebody she trusted and fought with—is here in front of her, as an intruder to her home—_his old home_—an enemy.

He came. He actually came.

She knew this could happen. Trained for a few days because of this possibility—even told herself that if this did happen, that she should be happy. Now she has a chance to fight and keep him in the village—_she has an advantage_—but thinking about the possibility and actually having it happen, are two very different things. It's why she didn't want it to happen in the first place.

It's so much harder, having it happen.

Kakashi was right. He was completely and utterly right and if she didn't care about her sensei as much as she did, she'd really want to hit him right now because of it. He had to tell her, had to warn her and make her start worrying and thinking about it. She appreciates the care Kakashi shows, really, she does but she would have preferred it so much more if instead of having a warning, she could just face it when it happened and be shocked—not sad, not angry, and not _aware_.

She wouldn't have to think about all her earlier worries. Or the nightmare and be concerned that if he's here, then where are Naruto and Sakura?

Luckily, they are somewhere safe and far away from where she and Sasuke are right now. Hopefully, before Sasuke came after her, he didn't go looking for their—her teammates.

She can only pray—but right now, she needs to deal with Sasuke.

The black-haired girl gave an inward sigh to calm herself and looked back up to face Sasuke, who while she was facing her shock, just continued to stare at her, that infuriating smirk on is face at catching her off guard.

With clenched teeth and fists, Kagome glared right back. She wanted to yell—to curse and scream, to do _something_ to wipe that smirk off his face, but came up blank with any sort of comeback, so had to settle for just trying to see exactly why he's here. Is it to just fight and beat her in a match? Kill her?

And after a painful silence, Kagome did just that, she asked. "Why…are you here?"

That must have been some kind of silent trigger, because as soon as she spoke, Sasuke acted. He didn't grace her with a voiced reply though; rather, he only unsheathed his Kusanagi and attacked.

**. . .**

"S-Sasuke." Tsunade stumbled over the name that escaped Orochimaru's lips and couldn't help but feel fear. If…Sasuke is really here and he's the one to capture Kagome, what will Kagome do?

Would the girl even do anything?

Would she be able to fight against Sasuke to protect herself? And what about Naruto and Sakura, if they are with her, will they be able to fight against him, to protect Kagome?

Sasuke is a sore subject—mentioning his name makes them tense up, and after their failed attempt after encountering him they were in down spirits for a while. So how will they react when they find out he's c_ome to take Kagome_ _back to Orochimaru_?

Tsunade started shaking. _I don't even want to know._

Orochimaru's smirk increased at Tsunade's expression and his chuckling grew until it echoed over the constant destruction. "Yes, Sasuke. You see he has…kindly volunteered to retrieve Kagome for Me." his eyes flashed with glee and he stared down at Tsunade, victory in his voice. Because he knows, he has won. "And as you probably are figuring out, I don't think…dear Kagome-chan will be able to truly fight back to protect herself."

He blinked, looking thoughtful and hummed, before turning to stare at Kabuto. He tilted his head in slight curiosity, as if what they were discussing was just a casual conversation and he was curious for an answer. "What about you Kabuto? Do you think Kagome-chan will fight back against Sasuke seriously to protect herself?"

Kabuto's glasses glinted and he turned back to Orochimaru, Tsunade momentarily ignored during their 'pleasant' talk. "I'm not too sure, it's really hard to say with Kagome." he shrugged. "She may…but when it comes to those she considers friends…it's hard to say." He too tilted his head, before chuckling. "And it _is _Sasuke—."

"Shut up! Just fucking shut your mouth!" Tsunade was already jumping through the air to attack again—to do _something_ to make them from continuing their discussion in front of her, like Kagome was some _test subject_ they enjoyed poking and prodding to get a reaction out of her.

And she's sick of it. She can't believe how _low_ Orochimaru has gone. She can't believe how horribly sick that monster is.

Her fist slammed into the place Orochimaru was only a few seconds earlier but she didn't stop there, immediately she turned and sent an upper cut towards Orochimaru's front, barely missing him by the cloth of his shirt. "You fucking bastard!"

Her teeth gritted and her eyes burned with hatred—the honey brown deep and dark until they looked muddy brown with the fire around them. "I can't believe how low you would go! And you knew, didn't you?" she snarled, fists clenching open and closed to somehow keep her from lashing out again. "You knew that Kagome…Kagome wouldn't be able to—."

"yes." agreed Orochimaru the same disgusting grin on his face. "Kagome will not be able to fight against Sasuke seriously. No matter how much she may fight him now, sooner or later she will slip up, she will falter and when that happens, I will have what I want. Because after all, one of Kagome's weaknesses is her friends, and that girl still believes Sasuke to be one. Whether consciously or not."

**. . .**

Kagome quickly moved left when Sasuke's Kusanagi appeared in her line of vision.

The blade flew past her head, barely missing her cheek before Sasuke turned the sword and with a flick of his wrist, changed the Kusanagi's direction so it was now moving to cut off her head.

Using her speed Kagome ducked, only getting a small nick on her cheek. She spun on the balls of her feet, and using the momentum sent a counter attack to Sasuke's momentarily unprotected stomach from his earlier lunge forward.

But before she could make contact, Sasuke was already gone from his spot in front of her, sliding back on the heels of his feet and staring at her, Kusanagi aimed and ready.

Coming to a stop herself, Kagome leaned forward for leverage while blood dribbled down her cheek, keeping an eye on her opponent. She absently wiped the blood on her face away. _Have to admit he's gotten much stronger._ Her eyes went towards the Kusanagi. _Especially with that sword of his._ She clenched her fists. _I can keep up with him, but…I should try to try to keep this fight at a distance if I can. I don't have my arm guards, so I can't properly deflect without getting my arms cut off._

The taste of copper appeared in her mouth and Kagome quickly spit it out, realizing that the cut on her cheek was worse than she thought if it was bleeding enough to go in her mouth. _Because if this cut is only a small example of the damage he can cause while fighting with that sword, then I could be in danger if he gets the upper hand—_

Her musings were interrupted by the sudden scream of Chidori. She looked up in enough time to see Sasuke's Chidori covered Kusanagi come towards her.

Cursing, Kagome jumped back, dodging the onslaught on Chidori induced slashes Sasuke continuously sent at her. _I need to counter!_ Thought Kagome, ducking her head. _But how?_

She mentally checked her inventory of weapons for anything that could help her defend against a Chidori and a blade—but she has nothing. _Damn—!_

Sasuke suddenly slashed downward instead of the just regular stabbing motions. Taken off guard Kagome barely had time to dodge before being sent flying back from the explosion the Chidori caused when it hit the ground she was just standing on.

The black-haired girl yelled out in pain as she hit the ground rolling then to a complete stop, where she coughed from the dirt that got into her lungs.

_Fucking hell._ Knowing she can't stay down for too long, Kagome quickly used her arms to support her upper body up and looked towards the large cloud of debris. A shadowed figure was standing in the middle of it all, and she gritted her teeth already knowing who it was without needing to see their features.

Again, she spit out more blood that formed and sat up fully, wincing. _That's the second time I've landed on that side—._ She thought with remorse, rubbing her side slightly to quell the pain.

"Is that it?"

At the annoyed tone, Kagome stopped rubbing her side and looked up towards the shadow through the remaining dust. The smoke finally cleared and she was left looking at Sasuke. His sword was still stabbed into the ground where he struck it and a large crater surrounded him.

When he saw he had her attention, or was just sick of her unresponsiveness, he pulled the sword from its rocky sheath and flicked it to the side. The remaining dirt that covered the blade flew off and he finally turned his head to look at her, eyes narrowed and Sharingan activated while he said one more word. "Weak."

Kagome's hands that were supporting her upper body dug into the earth but otherwise she remained still. She won't be baited. She knows what he's trying to do.

He's trying to make her rush at him in anger so she'll end up messing up somewhere and he'll be able to get the last blow in—but she won't fall for it.

Kagome slowly forced herself up into a standing position. She's not stupid. A small breath escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. He _won't_ get under her skin and annoy her.

She's not too sure why he's here, maybe it's to get her back and fight her for the time she blocked him from getting Naruto, maybe it's to just get rid of her, but whether or not her guesses are true, she doesn't care.

Her eyes opened and she activated her own kekkei genkai.

But he's here, and if the _teme_ wants a fight, she'll give him one.

So with those thoughts in mind, Kagome gave Sasuke a small smirk, her now purple-black rimmed eyes glowing brightly. "You want a fight?" she asked, allowing her eyes to change to the second level of her Kouyoume as she regarded the Uchiha across from her. "Then you'll get one, bastard." That was the last thing Kagome said to him before she vanished from her spot in a black blur.

Sasuke, now left alone in the clearing positioned his sword in front of him, and waited. His Sharingan slowly glanced around the clearing, looking for the girl who vanished. Apparently, now she's getting serious about their fight. He inwardly snorted. _Leave it to the stupid girl to act this way._

Something in the air shifted from his right and Sasuke gripped the hilt of the Kusanagi tighter—

—to turn and block Kagome's sandaled foot with the side of blade of his sword—blocking Kagome's kick. Not at all bothered by the new weight balancing on the Kusanagi, he only flicked his wrist again, slashing upwards towards Kagome.

Not wishing for her foot to be cut off, Kagome jumped back and did a back flip, making a list of hand signs while she waited for the right moment to attack.

Which was seeing Sasuke right in front of her. As soon as they were eye level—even if she was upside down—she exhaled, **"Water style: water bomb jutsu!" **Before the last words could even escape her lips, a large sphere of water was already flying towards Sasuke, intent on slamming into and taking the Uchiha out.

Before that could happen though, Sasuke had already used his chakra infused sword and cut the ball of water clean in half. Twin splashes were heard as the two halves of the jutsu fell down to the ground, now useless, but Sasuke ignored them in favor of looking up where Kagome appeared in front of him, her hands already forming another jutsu. **"Fire style: fireball jutsu!"**

The large blast of fire soared and hit the ground with a roar. Following her jutsu, Kagome landed on the ground but in front of the flaming circle, leaning forward some to try to regain some of her strength and to see if she hit Sasuke.

"You missed."

Kagome whirled around to face the voice, but before she could do something to block or attack back, she was left gasping and lurching forward in pain as the chidori coated Kusanagi stabbed through her left shoulder, halting the hand signs she was making and making her arm fall limp.

Blood dribbled down the wound and Kagome fell to her knees, while Sasuke stood in front of her, looking down at the fallen girl. "And you los-"

Sasuke was unable to finish his sentence because Kagome moved unexpectedly. She looked up at him, grinned, before changing into a thing of water and splashing to the ground. A muddy puddle was all that was left. He narrowed his eyes. _A water clone._ She must have summoned it when he dodged…

He had no time to dwell on what happened though when something from behind suddenly flew towards him, making him have to turn around and use his Kusanagi to block it.

As soon as his sword touched whatever it was heading towards him, there was a clang of metal followed by a thing of wire wrapping around Kusanagi and being tugged back. the wire tightened in response and due to the force behind the action, Kusanagi was forced up and still—with him unable to move it in risk of having the sword taken right out of his hands.

And on the other end of the wire was Kagome. She held the wire close to her chest with an expression that was far from friendly. "Don't…assume things till you know them for sure, bastard." She called out. She quickly tightened her grip on the wire and tugged again, making Kusanagi move forward in response. A warning. "I thought you knew this. What happened? Forgot a few things when you left?" she bit out.

He didn't answer her question, instead glared back. "You think this will beat me?" a mere wire? The idiotic girl must be joking if she thinks a stupid wire will stop him from beating her.

It doesn't matter if she's gotten faster or even stronger, she'll still loose in the end. She's still weak.

To his slight surprise, Kagome only smiled bitterly, hand holding the wire tightening to where it made her hand turn white and cut into her skin. "no." a grin formed this time as her hand started to glow and spark. "But I'm hoping it won't have to for long."

Without any warning, Kagome shifted her stance, and after tugging once more on the Kusanagi, turned on the ball of her foot and ran at him, both hands now sparking.

_What's she-?_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what Kagome was planning when said girl appeared right in front of him, her free hand aiming towards his chest and alit with the screaming chidori. Seeing this, he immediately moved the Kusanagi to block.

Before the sword could move more than an inch from its place though, Kagome pulled back slightly and using her left hand that held the wire flicked her hand off towards the left. The wire followed her actions like an extension of her hand, flying through the air in an arc that soon the Kusanagi, still attached to the wire, moved with it.

Leaving his front wide open for an attack, he realized a second later.

And having done what she wanted to do, Kagome was back in front of him, right hand still ablaze with chidori and aiming for his chest. Understanding hit him then, knowing what the black-haired girl was planning and her actions. _So that's what she's doing. She's using the wire to control the sword and keep me from using it._

Sasuke jumped back and away from Kagome's punch as it came and hit the ground with a small explosion. Before he could land though, Kagome was already up again, following him in the air and fist clenched with another chidori forming.

This time though, instead of trying to block it with Kusanagi—knowing what would happen if he did—Sasuke fisted his hand, formed his own chidori and punched it forward at Kagome's own.

When the two jutsu hit each other, there was a pause—before like being blasted with gusts of wind; both teens were sent flying back from the explosion.

Catching herself and sliding back on her feet, Kagome gritted her teeth and cursed, ignoring the stinging from her now burned hand. She almost got him! _But he figured out what I was doing._ She looked at her hand, seeing it smoking from their collision._ That move right there showed it. _She looked back to Sasuke who too was able to catch himself, the wire around his sword now gone. _He must have taken it off while we were tossed back. _

_I was so close._ Her hands fisted, but she forced herself to focus. _It's all right. I can still get him._ She paused. _But how? I know I need to get rid of that sword of his if I want any chance of beating him…but how can I? To do that I'd have to get him off guard…but how the hell am I supposed to get Sasuke off guard—?_

As if struck by lightning, an idea hit and she quickly moved before Sasuke could, hands blurring as she made hand signs for a jutsu. _It's not the best…and I'm probably going to use the rest of my chakra…but it's the only thing I got. _With those thoughts as the only thing to reassure her about her plan, Kagome bent forward and slammed her hands onto the dirt. **"Earth style: earth binding jutsu!" **

The ground rumbled for a moment before six large poles of earth emerged from the ground, surrounding Sasuke on all sides and like a large wave, aimed downward and flew towards the lone male in the middle.

Sasuke jumped up in the air to dodge as the first wave hit the ground, and used his sword for the rest of the poles that turned and went after him in the air. But not too concerned that he was able to escape, Kagome kept one hand on the ground so she could continue to control the poles, and used the other to summon one last jutsu: Naruto's favorite. **"Shadow clone jutsu!"** _please let this work!_

5 clones of herself appeared at her sides before nodding and jumping into the fray. And while Kagome watched Sasuke cut down her clones and earth jutsu, she narrowed her eyes, adjusting her stance to get ready to charge when she saw an opening.

She found it seconds later and took off. _Here goes nothing!_

Now running at Sasuke, her earth jutsu crumbled to pieces without someone to control it but her remaining two clones though, were still able to fight and continued to do so.

And as soon as the last clone vanished away in smoke, Kagome jumped up into the air through that smoke and at Sasuke right at the moment he turned to look at her, expecting another attack. He was surprised though when instead of sending another attack his way—Kagome only continued to fly at him, arms in front of her and a determined look on her face.

The next few moments happened as if in slow motion.

Kagome continued to fly towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as she came closer, close enough that their faces were only inches apart. While her arms, still in front of her, moved on either side of his head, like she was going to embrace him—before just like that, everything fast forwarded and the two collided, midair and sent down to the ground at a roll.

While they both rolled on the ground, Kagome took it as her chance to grab Sasuke's sword and did so, taking the Kusanagi right out of his hand with one swift motion. Once she was sure she had a good grip on the weapon, Kagome quickly removed her other arm from its place around Sasuke's neck—the place she put it to keep it from breaking when they hit the floor—and pushed away from the Uchiha, stabbing the sword into the ground to stop her from rolling.

The move worked, but she was left giving a small hiss of pain when her entire arm throbbed painfully from the sudden stop.

A few moments passed but when the pain finally went away, Kagome looked up, panting with exhaustion and grip on the Kusanagi almost suffocating; the entire sword was shaking from its place in the ground. She let out a shaky breath and looked where Sasuke was.

By now, the Uchiha was able to stop his own roll on the ground and was kneeling on one knee and like her, panting to get air into his lungs from the sudden hit. He did take the brunt of the fall when they hit the ground after all.

Almost like he sensed her gaze, he looked up at her through his mussed up bangs and Kagome froze at the dark look.

His glare was murder, but at the same time, he still looked shocked at what she did. Kagome lightly looked away. _But I wouldn't blame him._ She forced herself up on shaky feet, using Sasuke's Kusanagi as a crutch to keep her standing. _I'm not too sure that was the smartest thing to do._

She gripped the handle tighter and bit down on her lip, feeling a small bit stupid at her actions. _Besides…it was embarrassing—. _Shaking her head quickly, Kagome turned back to the fight in front of her to see Sasuke standing, then like a snap of the fingers, her embarrassment was gone to be replaced with some smugness. She got him! It worked!

"Ha!" quickly pulling Sasuke's sword out of the ground, she pointed the tip of the blade towards a still glaring Sasuke. "I told you! What are you going to do without you're sword now, huh?"

Sasuke only gave her an annoyed look before like she did earlier, vanished in a blur.

Now it was Kagome left standing in the clearing on her own, scanning with her eyes to try to find his chakra signature and where he will attack from.

She found him appearing in the air behind her. Turning on the heels of her feet, Kagome whirled around and using Sasuke's sword as her very own weapon—despite not being the best with it—deflected the kunai and shuriken aimed for her.

Before she could even attempt to lower the sword, Sasuke rushed at her, another but larger kunai in his hand and quickly slashed it towards her. Kagome responded in kind. Both clashed blades and sparks flew from the collision of metal on metal as they tried to push the other back.

And Kagome was slowly losing. _Shit. Bad move._ Kagome was forced to dig the balls of her feet into the ground to keep herself steady and from being overpowered—not only from Sasuke being stronger than her but also her own inability to use the sword properly. She's never really had any training with such a weapon. _Give me something like kunai…shuriken…anything of the sort, but give me a sword and I'm stuck!_ Thought Kagome biting down on her lip as Sasuke added more force into the kunai and making her legs slightly buckle under the weight.

Still struggling to gain the upper hand, Kagome moved her other hand to balance the Kusanagi's blade on her left hand, while her right remained on the hilt. The action caused the blade to cut into the skin of her palm, but Kagome ignored it, the pain, and the blood dribbling down her arm in favor of looking up.

Kouyoume met Sharingan and Sasuke smirked, leaning in closer. "I don't need the Kusanagi to beat _you._"

Without warning, Kagome was left weaponless as Sasuke shot forward with his kunai and knocked the Kusanagi out of her hands. The blade went flying through the air while Kagome was left frozen; shocked.

Sasuke wasted no time to use Kagome's situation to his advantage and attacked.

Blood flew through the air and Kagome yelled out in pain.

She then backed away unsteadily, gripping the front of her now bleeding stomach. More pain exploded from the wound and Kagome lurched forward with another hiss. _This…isn't good... _she coughed and felt blood come from her mouth, but being in too much pain, couldn't wipe it away, so it dribbled down the side of her mouth instead. _I… he…_

_Should…have paid, more attention…_ She felt her vision swim, and removed her hand to look down at it. Seeing the blood she cursed outwardly then looked up where Sasuke was still standing.

"B-bastard." Rasped Kagome. She fell to her knees and gripped the wound tightly, trying to stop the bleeding fast enough so she could get back up, possibly even heal it, but was failing. The pain was too bad and she couldn't summon enough chakra. When she tried to get up to keep fighting, her legs wouldn't move. _I-I…need… need to get up._

Kagome was about to attempt another try at getting up—because she doesn't want to give up, doesn't want him to win—something cold and sharp placing itself under her chin made her stop.

With her eyes, she looked up and saw Sasuke in front of her, his Kusanagi in hand and its tip aimed right for her throat.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	16. Revelations of a Youkai

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Revelations of a Youkai**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'  
**""dark/demon talking.""**

* * *

**Recap:  
**Kagome was about to attempt another try at getting up—because she doesn't want to give up, doesn't want him to win—something cold and sharp placing itself under her chin made her stop.

With her eyes, she looked up and saw Sasuke in front of her, his Kusanagi in hand and its tip aimed right for her throat.

* * *

**Now: **  
"Inuyasha."

Shippou felt himself tremble in his spot and tears come to his eyes at seeing the hanyou. Everything was the same; everything except for the blood on his person was the same, exactly the same.

Down to even the Tetsusaiga placed on his hip.

_But it can't be him._ Thought the fox. _This is…an imposter. _The Inuyasha he knew is gone; the real Inuyasha is dead. He was killed that night due to Kagome's arrow shooting him right in the heart—however accident and horrible it was—Inuyasha was killed.

Inuyasha is not alive. He himself watched with his own eyes. He saw as Kagome broke down, cried in horror, and knew that Inuyasha was dead.

He saw everything that night—it still haunts him to this day.

This is an imposter. A fake. A sick joke that Kikyo is playing to mess with him. To mock him, to try and make him break down.

But instead, he only felt anger. He clenched his fists together, trying to calm down the trembling of his arms. "You…bitch…" whispered Shippou, before looking up and yelling out to the sky, hoping that wherever the hell the clay witch was, she heard him. "You fucking bitch!"

The tears that formed in his eyes overflowed and the fox was left with twin waterfalls falling down his face. Then he looked up towards the fake and growled, low and angry. "I-I can't believe…how dare you mock his memory!"

Like a crack of lightening, Shippou was off, flying towards the imposter that dared desecrate Inuyasha's image—that dared to make fun of the hanyou. **""You bastard!""**

Within seconds he was in front of the imposter, gripping it around his neck, his lengthened nails aimed and ready to puncture and kill the thing in front of him. "Why do you look like him?"

The fake remained silent, staring up at him with blank yellow eyes.

"Damn it! Answer me!" Shippou quickly used his strength to slam the figure into the wall closest to them, making the building shake and tremble at the sheer strength he put into it, and the Inuyasha imposter was indented into the wall, but still was silent.

"Speak!" yelled out the Kitsune. He wants answers! "Tell me how you look like him!"

More silence. "Fucking answer me!"

"He won't listen to you. He only obeys me."

The fox froze, before slowly turning his head to look behind him where he saw familiar red eyes of the bitch that caused everything. He growled. "Kikyo." his eyes flashed red. "Why the hell are you here." it wasn't a question, but a demand.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Fox-kit." Shippou went ridged at the name and she chuckled. "Does that name _still _make you freeze up? Still afraid of—."

"Shut the hell up and answer the question!"

"You know why I'm here." responded Kikyo, finally sick of his yelling. Then she smirked coldly, amused. "But you already know that too." she looked at him with her red eyes. "Don't you?"

The fox was silent, not willing to reveal any sort of information to the witch in front of him, while flexing his hands and trying to keep his composure—as well from attacking her.

At his silence, the woman tilted her head very slightly, as if she was curious—but it was hard to say, since nothing gave her away that she was feeling such. "But, while we know why I'm here…what about you? Why are _you_ here?"

Shippou shut his mouth, still refusing to give any response to the woman. Knowing this, Kikyo's eyes flashed as she regarded him and his tense form. "What, were you sent to protect her? To _watch over_ her?" a sinister light appeared in her eyes as the smirk on her face grew. "Or, maybe you just couldn't stand to be away from 'mommy' anymore so you snuck in as some regular human to get close to her? Since you know as your real self, she doesn't even _remember_ you."

That did it. Shippou growled and his own eyes glinted red. "You're one to talk, _bitch_." He sneered. A mocking grin appeared on his face and he held up the still Inuyasha imposter in the air for Kikyo to see. "Making copies now? Were you so messed up about what you caused that you make imposters of Inuyasha to make yourself feel better?" he chuckled. "Leave it to a witch to be so pathetic."

Even though he was mocking her, Kikyo grinned. "Inuyasha, why don't you have some fun and get rid of him?"

The imposter suddenly moved at Kikyo's voice, and using their claws, quickly grabbed onto Shippou's hand that was holding them in the air. With a strength that surprised even the fox, the fake pulled Shippou's hand away from its neck, and then tossed the still shocked kitsune back.

Shippou flew through the air for a few seconds before flipping and landing in a crouching position. He lifted up his claws that glowed with green energy and his eyes flashed back to Kikyo. "You think I won't be able to kill that fake?"

Kikyo only laughed. "Oh, I know you won't be able to kill him…"

The fake suddenly lifted up his hand and jumped towards Shippou. As he closed in on the demon, the imposter slashed his hand down towards him. **"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"**

Shippou, that was still during all this—shocked at how familiar the movements seemed—was knocked out of his bewilderment and finally jumped back from the attack, moving a good ten feet away from where four large, golden blades appeared in the air.

He landed on bent knees, eyes wide. _No…there's no way. _Thought Shippou with disbelief. _It has to be a trick—. _A small pain from his shoulder though told him otherwise. He looked down to his shoulder and noticed that a paper thin slash appeared on his shoulder, then trailed down to the center of his chest and was by now, bleeding a steady but thin stream of blood. _I was actually hit…_ he quickly used a clawed hand to wipe some of the blood away. _It's really real. That was a real attack._ He gave another glance to who attacked him. _But…that can't be._

Almost like she read his thoughts, Kikyo resumed speaking; the same disgusting smirk on her face. "Because this is the real Inuyasha. He's just…under my control is all."

"No…" Shippou shook his head. "No, Inuyasha is dead! I saw him die! Inuyasha is dead!" he protested swiftly, voice cracking at the last word.

"Deny it all you want, but you know, there is no way I could recreate that attack. It's Inuyasha's attack. No one else can imitate it."

Shippou felt his blood run cold. It's true. There is no one, even demon that can imitate his attack, they can try to, they can make their own attacks seem similar, but they can never perform his exact attack—it's something that only the owner knows.

It's also not an illusion—he was really attacked, the wound he has is proof of that. And that means that…

_It…really is him…he's alive…Inuyasha's alive. He's been stuck with Kikyo. _More tears fell from his eyes and he fisted his hands, turning towards an amused Kikyo. "How…could you do this to him? I thought you said you loved him! If you do, then why are you doing something like this?"

The woman only gave a small, non-caring shrug as if the topic wasn't important to her, but her eyes said another thing entirely. "Because he's _mine_." She frowned as she eyes glowed in a sudden hatred. "And I will not let what is mine, be taken. His life belongs to _me_. "She looked from him towards Inuyasha now irritated, like the topic put a bad taste in her mouth for whatever reason. Then waved her hand in the air and turned. "You know what to do, kill him." done with speaking, Kikyo started walking away. Soul collectors appeared around Kikyo, surrounded her, and like that woman slowly began to vanish.

"Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going? I won't let you leave!" with a growl and furious curse, Shippou was off again, claws extracted for an attack on the woman. No time to try and keep his composure. She's right in front of him and he won't let her leave!

The woman continued to fade away like a mist, but he was closing in and took one last jump—but right before he could stab Kikyo, Inuyasha appeared in front of him and attacked.

Forced to dodge, Shippou could only curse again as once more, the clay-woman got away.

Another swing of claws turned his attention back to his current opponent and he fisted his hands, dodging. Kikyo said he's under her control, so if he can break it, they will get the real Inuyasha back.

But how does he break it?

More attacks came and Shippou gritted his teeth, ducking and sliding side to side to keep away from the claws wanting to tear his guts out. "Inuyasha! Stop this! Don't you know who I am? It's me Shippou! Can't you tell?" the hanyou should still recognize him by his scent, it doesn't matter if he's under an illusion, he kept his scent the same so it should be recognized! His yells fell on deaf ears though as the half demon kept coming relentlessly.

_What do I do?_ He can't attack him back. Inuyasha's under control and doesn't know what he's doing.

Shippou jumped and flipped through the air as Inuyasha's fist came down to the ground. He can't hold it against Inuyasha for this happening.

Not now anyway. Even though Inuyasha was the one thing that set everything into motion, the one domino that made the rest fall into place and he's angry about that—he just can't blame the controlled hanyou.

No, that can wait. First, he has to bring the idiot back—then after they can settle things.

But for now, he just has to get Inuyasha back to normal. Despite the fact that he has no clue onto how.

**. . .**

_Kagome…_ An orange and black blur flew through the clearing. Blue, worried eyes darted back and forth for any sign of the familiar kunoichi currently missing.

He's traveled down the direction Kiyoshi told him where Kagome should be, but has been as of yet—unsuccessful in finding her. _Where are you—?_

As he ran, something he passed caught his eye and Naruto quickly stopped, sliding in the dirt before turning and jogging back to the object that was the immediate gain of his interest. When he was close enough to identify the object, he stopped then, wrinkled his nose, and had to keep in the reflex to gag.

Because what he saw was a badly burned body of what looked like a sound Nin. They appeared to be unconscious—possibly close to death, since the wounds were bad. They were still fresh as well, because their body was still smoking slightly from the center of where the burns looked to be the worst.

Naruto's eyebrows suddenly furrowed, noticing that the burns looked like lightening and spread out like branches of a tree on all sides. _Wait…_ he knelt next to the sound Nin. _I…know those types of burns…_

He had a similar pair on his shoulder for a bit before Kyuubi's healing took effect—but even if he only had them for a short while, he will never forget the cause for that type of burn.

That man was hit with a chidori. A pretty strong one too, since the burn was huge and covered his entire chest, front of his legs, and front of his arms.

There are only three people he knows that can use the chidori—and two who would use them on sound Nin.

Kakashi-sensei and Kagome. But since he hasn't seen Kakashi, and Kagome appears to have gone this way—it has to be her. She has to be the one to do this. The blond grinned and stood up, looking around the area._ That means Kagome has been in this direction!_ _But where—?_

He stopped thinking when a large group of foot imprints caught his eye from the ground. He tilted his head and narrowed his bright blue orbs, trailing the indents with his eyes and where they lead too.

They lead to the training grounds. And there are no other footprints heading off into any other directions. Meaning…that if Kagome did come this way she had to have headed off in that direction. And she wasn't by herself.

Naruto fisted his hands, then worried for his friend, took off again.

**. . .**

Kagome's silver eyes went wide, seeing the blade in front of her then turned her eyes up to its owner. _He must have grabbed it when I wasn't paying attention. _She fisted the grass under her hands and couldn't help but grin sarcastically towards Sasuke, ignoring the pain coming from the cut on her palm and from her stomach wound. "I-I thought…you said you didn't need…the Kusanagi to beat Me." she spat out, eyes narrowing against her pain.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he only moved the Kusanagi closer to her throat, forcing the girl to quiet and lift her head up to try and keep her throat from being cut open.

She gritted her teeth, but Kagome didn't say anything further. She's already pushing her luck by mocking him. The sword's close enough that before she could even make a move; Sasuke could kill her with just a twitch of the hand. _And I don't really need to make him angry enough to do just that._

Kagome's hand tightened on the ground but she refused to look away from Sasuke as he stared down at her coldly. His face was completely emotionless; he held no remorse, no concern at her well-being or what he was doing.

But he's never had any concern for her in the first place, so things seem just like old times. She's fought against Sasuke, and like last time, here they are, at some kind of standstill that will ultimately lead to her as the loser. Again.

Like last time, she was fighting him to have him brought back to the village, to beat him so she could bring him back. The place is just different, and they are older, but everything else is the same.

It's so fucking ironic how fate likes to mess with her.

Kagome's mouth twisted into a bitter smile, and if she wasn't wary about cutting her throat, or hurting her stomach wound, she would have burst out laughing at how things have turned. "So…" started Kagome, allowing her eyes to drop to the ground, not wanting to look at Sasuke anymore, just too tired to. "You beat me." she said bitterly. "What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

She wouldn't put it past him, it's the reason he came here wasn't it? To get her back, then kill her for her interference and just being an old bond that he wants to finish off.

Through the silence between them, Kagome was expecting him to say 'yes'. or for him to move forward and plunge the sword straight into her throat to finish her off, but when the sword was moved away, and what she heard instead was a quick "no." the girl couldn't help herself and looked up, shocked, and asked the first thing that came to her flabbergasted mind. "w-what? Then what are you here for—?"

A sharp pain coming from her neck interrupted Kagome and she started to fall forward, unable to move and eyes going blank.

"You."

That was the last thing Kagome heard—before like a rag doll, she hit the ground and didn't move.

Once he was sure Kagome was actually unconscious and wasn't playing a trick to try and fool him, Sasuke put his sword back into its sheath with a click, before kneeling down and with ease, grabbed Kagome and lifted her up bridal style.

After adjusting the unconscious girl in his arms, he looked down at her face. A peaceful expression met his eyes and he frowned, before looking for anyone else.

Seeing that no one else was around he turned and started walking away.

**. . .**

He arrived at the training grounds, coming to another sliding stop and panting from exhaustion while looking around for some kind of trace of Kagome, fighting, or even sound Nin.

Like he hoped, his eyes saw someone…but they were walking away. They were too far away for him to see them clearly, but it looks like they were carrying someone.

He narrowed his eyes but the figure was still too far away from him to see them, plus the nighttime doesn't help. So taking a chance, he took a few steps forward. "Kagome? Kagome is that you?" he yelled towards the figure.

They stopped and turned making Naruto quickly grin. It has to be Kagome; why else would they stop, if it wasn't?

Naruto's eyes brightened in relief and he started off in a jog to run towards Kagome, arm waving in the air to get her attention. "Kagome! Where the heck have you been?"

He expected to see Kagome's silver eyes when they started to look towards him, but that expectation stopped as soon as he noticed that the figure walking away wasn't Kagome—but she was in their arms, as the one being carried.

And from the way she looked, she was unconscious. The grin slowly vanished from his face and he came to a walking stop, eyebrows drawn together in confusion and worry. "K-Kagome?"

When the girl in the arms of the unknown person didn't even stir, he quickly glared at the figure and clenched his hands, form tensing in case he would have to fight. "What's wrong with Kagome? Why is she unconscious?"

He got no answer, but the figure holding Kagome completely turned around to look at him. And when his blue eyes met theirs—out of all the kinds and colors of eyes he could have expected to see—he was _not_ expecting what he actually saw and froze still.

Because it was the blood red _Sharingan_ staring back at him.

He couldn't see the owner's face due to the night and shadows covering it, but all he needed to see were the eyes to know _exactly_ who it was. "S-Sasuke." Why is he here? And why does he have Kagome? "What-what are you doing here?"

Sasuke still didn't answer him; he only stared at him for a few more seconds, then turned back around and continued walking away, Kagome still in his arms.

_Kagome's being taken away._

Naruto immediately snapped out of his shock at that, realizing that _Sasuke has Kagome_ and he quickly resumed glaring, running after the Uchiha to get to Kagome back. "Let her go!"

He was ignored.

_Sasuke grabbed her. He has Kagome. _

_He was going to take her away._

"Damn it Sasuke, don't you—don't you _dare _take her away! Let her go! Let Kagome go!"

His voice was panicked, he could feel himself shaking even as he ran—but at the moment, Naruto didn't care. Didn't care how weak he suddenly sounded, didn't care that his chest was clenching so painfully he felt like he was suffocating. All he was aware of was the fact that Sasuke was taking Kagome away and that can't happen!

Sasuke can't take Kagome away! "Don't you _dare_! Don't! Stop! _Let Kagome go!_" his voice shook and he could practically taste the begging in his voice, the _pleading_. "_Please_! Damn it, don't you _dare_ take her away, _let her go_!"

They have already lost him but he won't lose Kagome. He won't let Kagome be taken—even if it's Sasuke, he won't let Kagome be taken away from him! He won't let another friend get away from him!

He won't let _her_ be taken. Not her, _never her_.

"Sasuke! Let Kagome go! Stop holding her! Stop _carrying _her! _Stop touching her_! _Let her go_! Take your _hands off of_ her!"

Not his _sister. _

"Let her go! Release her! Let her go! Let Kagome go you bastard! You have no right, let her go!"

Sasuke paused at that—and as if he was actually going to listen to him, the Uchiha turned a small bit so he could look back at him. His Sharingan was still activated but otherwise he made no movement to leave and despite himself, Naruto couldn't help but feel a small amount of hope because as Sasuke stopped, he was getting closer, there was only a few meters distance between them.

_Kagome! Almost there!_

He was so close, just mere feet away from Sasuke and Kagome now. all he needed to do was give one last jump and he would be able to grab the other boy's shoulder and get Kagome back—but as soon as his hand was only centimeters from Sasuke, the boy in front of him suddenly vanished in a blur.

And Naruto was left colliding with the ground roughly, hand stretched out to grab nothing but empty air.

**. . .**

Orochimaru jumped back again as Tsunade tried yet another unsuccessful attempt at hitting him. "Ah, Tsunade…it seems that you've lost your touch in your old age."

"Just shut the hell up!" cursed the woman, another fist flying towards his jaw. Like the others, Orochimaru jumped back but sensing something, looked up.

To see a soul collector fly overhead. The signal.

A manic grin appeared on his face. _Seems like things are finished here._ Tsunade was already preparing for another strike, but before she could attempt it, Orochimaru turned towards Kabuto and nodded, signaling for the younger male to prepare to leave.

He turned towards the furious Tsunade, grinned and gave a mocking bow. "Well, it's been fun Tsunade. But it seems that our time is up." he stood up with his hands casually behind his back as both he and Kabuto started to vanish into flames in front of the women. "We have what we came for."

The last thing he saw before leaving was Tsunade's brown eyes suddenly widening in panic, knowing exactly what he meant by that sentence.

**. . .**

"Inuyasha, come on snap the hell out of it!" exclaimed an annoyed and frustrated Shippou. He jumped back to add more space between him and the hanyou—still not wishing to fight him, but is getting pretty close to it. He ran his clawed hands through his still disguised hair. _If this keeps up much longer, I may just have to start attacking back._

His green eyes flickered to the half-demon, currently crouched down on his knees and staring up at him through his silver bangs, emotionless yellow eyes glowing. _I don't want to…but it doesn't seem like trying to get him to come to his senses any other way isn't working._

He flexed his hands. _I tried an illusion…and one of my strongest kitsune magic…but it doesn't work._ He growled low in his throat. _Kikyo's influence must be the reason why—._

Shippou's thoughts were interrupted when he sensed something heavy appear in the air. It felt like something was just suddenly released—and it was not at all happy.

It was another demon. The very one he was keeping a look out for.

His senses tingled and the fox looked behind him, where he knows Naruto went and Kagome is. It's coming from there. _This is the Kyuubi…it has to be. _The other kitsune gave a small shake of his head then closed his eyes, focusing. _…there's no way I could ever miss one of my own kind._ He opened his eyes again. _But then…why has it suddenly appeared. I haven't sensed it at all until now._ He bit his lip slightly. _The demons that were around…could explain why I didn't sense it at all tonight, but for all the other times…I never sensed anything. So who…or what is the cause of this?_

Low growling from in front of him made Shippou turn his head towards where Inuyasha was, and saw him looking at the same exact direction he was looking. _Even Inuyasha can feel it._

Inuyasha's growling suddenly halted and he looked up at the sky, like he was reading something before with some kind of nod, took off.

Seeing this, Shippou cursed at his moment lapse of concentration and turned towards Inuyasha, wanting to keep him there. "Wait! Inuyasha—."

Another pulse of heavy air made Shippou stop speaking, not expecting such a level of anger to be released. When he recovered from the pulse he looked up where Inuyasha was—but the half demon was gone. _Damn…_

Shippou wanted to move to try and chase after Inuyasha but another wave of anger washed over him and he stopped, knowing that at the moment, the Kyuubi is much more important than some old ghosts that are really alive.

Especially if it's where Kagome and Naruto are. If the Kyuubi is released without him there to stop it—they and everyone else in the vicinity could very well be killed. It's not happy either, so things are much, much worse.

He looked behind him sensing exactly where the energy was as it slowly grew and thickened, which, from experience, is not a good thing. Because a pissed kitsune, is not a nice kitsune. Sealed or not.

**. . .**

To say Orochimaru was pleased at his arrival to their checkpoint after the invasion was an understatement. As soon as he saw Sasuke in front of him with their 'prize' sleeping almost peacefully in his arms, blissfully unaware of what's to come in her future—he felt a manic grin form on his face. _Finally, after so long, I have her…_

He quickly turned bright eyes towards the Uchiha, ecstatic on how things are going in their favor. "Very good Sasuke. I knew you wouldn't let us down."

The boy looked up at him with a silent glare, not liking that he was being treated as some kind of dog sent to retrieve something—which, mused the snake silently—he kind of was at the moment. But not too concerned, Orochimaru only waved his hand in apology, more intent of walking up to the two teens in favor of seeing the condition of their new little gem.

Kagome wasn't _too_ badly wounded—a few scratches and bruises here, couple of burns there. There was a small cut on her cheek, and from her shirt's slightly ripped material he could see a medium sized bruise on her right side, probably from a rough fall or two. Her right hand also had a pretty nasty burn, the top of her hand and knuckles were a bright and raw pink, with blisters already forming.

The biggest wound though, would have to be her stomach. Where a rather large but thin gash was spread across her skin and bleeding at a slow but steady rate.

In all, things weren't bad—it's nothing that couldn't be easily healed and fixed but Orochimaru couldn't help but still sigh, looking up at Sasuke a bit remorsefully, like he damaged a favorite toy of his. "Did you really have to use such force?" he gave a small 'tisk' in disappointment, looking back down at Kagome. "You could have really hurt the girl if you weren't able to control the size of the wound…"

He trailed off and quickly motioned with his hand for Kabuto to come. "Kabuto. Come heal Kagome-chan. We can't have her dying on our way back. It would be very unfortunate. All our hard work would go to waste. I'm sure that Kikyo would not appreciate it either."

Kabuto quickly did as he was told; moving forward with a speed only a medic-nin with a sudden purpose could achieve and within moments, took Kagome from Sasuke's hands. Sasuke then quickly stepped back and turned away, apparently not wanting anything more to do with the whole thing.

But if Kabuto noticed the sudden empty space in front of him, he said nothing, his attention completely focused on Kagome as he knelt and gently placed her on the ground before doing his job and went to healing, hands glowing the usual green.

While Kabuto started his work, Orochimaru watched from his place next to Kabuto, but after a moment looked around, noticing that since he arrived, Kikyo was not here. "Speaking of Kikyo, where is she?"

"Have no clue, lord Orochimaru." Spoke Kabuto, not looking up from his healing of Kagome's wounds. "She has not yet arrived it seems."

Orochimaru nodded. "I see." He looked up at the sky, and saw that it was beginning to dawn. "I guess we must wait then, and hope she will arrive shortly." _but if she doesn't…then there is no problem to me—_

"That will not be necessary."

_Well, speak of the devil._ Orochimaru's green eyes looked behind him where Kikyo and Inuyasha's forms slowly materialized. "Kikyo, where have you been?" he grinned. "I almost thought we'd have to leave without you…"

The woman gave a small sigh of annoyance. "I…had to supervise something to make sure things continued accordingly…but it is no longer a problem." she smiled but her attention was turned to the girl Kabuto was healing. "My soul collector informed me of when she was captured. I take it things went smoothly."

A small chuckle met Kikyo's ears. "Yes…but as you can see…she has been wounded during the retrieval and is being healed now." his eyes strayed to where Sasuke was standing. "It seems Sasuke had to use more force than originally thought…" he trailed off again taking in Sasuke's own appearance.

The boy didn't look hurt or wounded anywhere really except for a burn on his hand that looked identical to the one Kagome held on her own, but his clothes and face were dirty, covered in dirt and specks of mud. Some of Kagome's blood too was on his shirt and even Sasuke's hair looked more mussed up than usual._ It explains Kagome's condition then._ Thought Orochimaru, amused at the ruffled state his student was in. _she must have given him a bit more trouble than he thought she would._ Usually Sasuke could go into battle with groups of ninja and come out completely unscathed.

So to see him suddenly come from a quick battle, even if barely wounded but at least somewhat worse for wear is amusing. And all against one kunoichi. _It goes to show how strong she is. _He thought, eyes landing back to Kagome's prone form. The snake inwardly sighed. _I would have really loved to see the fight too. Oh well, maybe later—I do have the opportunity now…_

Kikyo started speaking again and he turned his attention back to the woman. "I see." Was all she said before looking back at him. "It doesn't matter. As long as she isn't killed, I don't care what really happens to her."

Kabuto suddenly gave a sigh, and stood up, looking towards them. "I'm done. Kagome has been healed, like you asked Orochimaru-sama." When both turned back to Kagome, they could see that indeed, Kagome was healed. Not a trace of her earlier wounds remained, all replaced with new unmarred skin.

Kikyo looked up at the sky, which was getting lighter by the minute and narrowed her eyes. From around her, five soul collectors appeared and circled Kagome's body, wrapping around and lifting the girl up into the air. "Then it's time to leave. We should head out before it gets any lighter." Her eyes looked behind them quickly, where the Konoha village was. _Especially since I sense something very unpleasant coming from that village now._

Orochimaru nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's."

Red eyes turned towards Orochimaru as he started to walk away. "Are you not going to call back you're men? I was under the expression you used them as only decoys till we had what we came for…"

She saw Orochimaru nod, and even though she couldn't see his face, could tell he was grinning in amusement. "They were. And they no longer have any use to us; they will all be killed anyway. So, leave decoys to be decoys and allow them to keep the village busy while we leave." He finished in a joyously careless voice, not even concerned with the loss of his men.

He finally looked back at her and shrugged off-handedly. "We have what we want, and that's what is important after all."

**. . .**

Like a deer trapped in front of a car about to ram into it, Tsunade was completely still, processing Orochimaru's last sentence to her in frightening clarity.

"_We have what we came for."_

The same sentence repeated in her head continuously, like a mantra and never-ending torture. They have what they came for. They accomplished their goal. They have Kagome.

Kagome's gone.

They were able to find and take her. But what happened to Shizune? Wasn't she looking for Kagome? And how was it Kagome was even found? She should have been in the safe houses but there's no way they could have known where they were—

"_Ah, but that's the thing Tsunade. I don't have just any sound nin off capturing Kagome…"_

Tsunade cursed, realizing the full meaning of what Orochimaru meant with that sentence. He really didn't have any ordinary Nin off to find Kagome. He sent Sasuke.

Probably the most perfect person—besides just a handful of others—to send after and capture Kagome. Not only would it make it harder on Kagome to focus and generally fight against him, but also the Uchiha _was_ _her teammate_.

The worst type of person to ever have as an enemy. She knows this first hand.

They have worked together on missions, dealt with one another on a daily basis, hell the boy even knows where she _lives_. He also knows where the safe houses are, so if he didn't find her there, he could have headed there and attacked to find her, using it as a second guess.

Another, louder and worried curse came from her throat then as she realized this and with a push from her feet she was off running towards the Hokage mountain, hoping and praying that it didn't come to that.

**. . .**

Naruto continued to lie on the ground, arm outstretched and hand gripping nothing. He remained in that position and didn't move except for the slight shaking of his frame.

_Kagome's…gone._

She's gone…she was taken by Sasuke.

She was taken. Kagome is gone. His friend—probably his best friend—is gone. The person who was always nice to him, the person who helped him trained, played a few pranks with, teased him and took care of him.

The person who paid for his ramen. Who always cared. Who risked her life multiple times for him, made sure he was safe, made sure he was happy—is gone.

She was taken right from under his nose. He wasn't fast enough.

After all the times she's helped him, when she really needed his help—he couldn't even stop her capturer.

He literally slipped out of his hands.

Naruto continued to shake, and the miserable blond lifted his head up and laid his chin on the grass, thick hot tears running down his face. _Kagome…I couldn't get her. I couldn't help her. And she was taken… she was kidnapped._

The blonde's fists clenched as he recalled Kagome, unconscious and in Sasuke's arms before he vanished. _She's gone…Sasuke took her._

As Naruto lay there, shaking and angry, a red glow started to cover his form.

Sasuke took her from here. After he left, why did he come back here? did he just come back to mock them, tell them that they aren't strong enough to bring _him_ back to the village, then out of that same mocking, took Kagome with him to prove that now they can't bring either of them back? Naruto's nails cut into his skin, drawing blood. _Sasuke._ His shaking increased and he gritted his teeth.

Why did he take Kagome? What does he want with her? Does he plan on hurting her for saving him?

The whisker marks on his cheeks turned feral, claws and fangs appeared on his hands and mouth and his hair gained a wilder look.

_He took her._

Naruto's once blue eyes, bled red and a low growl escaped Naruto's mouth.

_Kagome has been kidnapped. And it's all because of Sasuke._

Without any warning, the red chakra surrounding Naruto like a furious tornado—exploded.

**. . .**

Shippou felt the sudden explosion of energy like a large truck had rammed into him full force. It made the hairs of the back of his neck stand on end and every and all senses on alert. He had to release more of his own youki to keep himself from completely falling victim to the aura and its influence.

He placed a hand to his head and cursed, able to feel the anger coming off from the Kyuubi's aura…it's practically leaking out everywhere. _Yep…something has just pissed off the Kyuubi…or if it has a host…then it's Jinchuuriki. Now, I just need to figure out who it is—._

**""Bastard!""**

Shippou froze, instantly recognizing the voice despite its obvious change to something deeper and much raspier sounding. He looked off in the direction it came from with complete shock, not wanting to believe how shitty his luck really is. _No…don't tell me the Jinchuuriki is—._

A large furious roar answered his second concern and he went ridged, before like a bullet shot off towards the direction.

If it's true, then things have just gotten much more complicated.

But first, he needs to make sure that the Kyuubi doesn't start destroying things—or people.

It's part of his job after all.

**. . .**

He was just finishing off the last of the sound Nin attacking him when all warning signs went off and he felt the chill of the Kyuubi's chakra suffocating him.

_Why has Naruto released the Kyuubi—?_ Both Kakashi's eyes widened when the only reason he could think of that would make Naruto lose control popped into his head. He dropped the unconscious Nin held in his hand on the ground and without turning back, quickly headed towards where he could sense the strongest point on where the Kyuubi's chakra was.

**. . .**

When he came to the center point, where he saw red chakra swirling around a lone figure in the middle—and he instantly recognized them—Shippou cursed at his bad luck. _So it is him…I can't believe I never noticed it before…the seal must really be a good one._

He's been around the Kyuubi all this time and didn't even notice it. This entire time, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi was right beside him, fighting with him, talking with him, and he didn't even sense a hint of the Kyuubi's youki.

If the situation wasn't currently dangerous and life threatening, Shippou would have faced palmed. _Sesshomaru is going to be furious—_

an abrupt explosion suddenly echoed in front of him and Shippou looked up to see that all the remaining trees—that weren't already gone—disintegrated and left a large crater a good 20 feet diameter around the young teen.

_That isn't good._ Reacting quickly before more of the area could be destroyed, Shippou released his own youki, and the green energy quickly flowed from his body and like a barrier, surrounded him and the Jinchuuriki.

Once they were contained and Kyuubi's youki could no longer escape to the other areas, a flash of green energy shown over them as the barrier was set and kept them in. now they—more specially Kyuubi—can't escape unless he lets him.

As he was watching his barrier slowly vanish from site to look less suspicious he heard sizzling come from the ground. Curious, he looked down to see that all the surrounding grass and plants were slowly being killed. Turning into black, crisp and a burnt messed. He wrinkled his nose. _It's from Kyuubi's youki…it's slowly killing the area and since it was contained, it's only making it worse…_

He's protected because he's a demon and used to such conditions, but other things, like the environment, humans, and regular animals are not. Another reason on why he has placed the barrier up. To keep Kyuubi's youki in, and others out and from harm. _Hopefully no one will come, I'm going to need to keep all my focus on Kyuubi…and do not wish to deal with anyone else…_

When he trailed off, a large bang echoed throughout the contained area and Shippou could feel his barrier shimmer but remain standing. He turned his eyes back up to the Jinchuuriki that by now, seems to have noticed that they cannot leave—and just tried to escape but was unsuccessful. _Can't have him running off now can we? I would really hate having to follow to stop him… but at least now, I know how Naruto knew what the demons were…it must have been Kyuubi that told him… _

He realized he was going off topic and shook his head, no time to wonder. He sighed. _Better get this over with. _Thought Shippou, taking a step forward into what could be 'dangerous territory'. As soon as his foot touched the crisp ground, the transformed and very angry white eyes of Naruto Uzumaki met his own green, and growled, lowly.

Shippou stopped and watched the growling, not amused but slightly interested in the fact that the red energy surrounding Naruto took the shape of a fox and completely covered him in a red energy like skin. Long red ears were on top of his head, and four red moving tails were behind him. The youki by his hands and feet were even shaped like claws.

Despite he could probably be attacked any moment, Shippou gave a small smirk. "Cute trick there, Kyuubi." He didn't say Naruto, because he can just tell by looking at Naruto now, that it's not really Naruto. He's there…but he's not in control.

Which leaves the Kyuubi's influence…and he has a feeling that if he didn't arrive when he did and let out his own youki to keep Naruto contained from going crazy, the four-tailed crazed Naruto would be destroying something by now, or attacking something…or both.

The only negative to this, is that while he is keeping Naruto under control and unable to leave this area, he now has a crazy angry Jinchuuriki focused completely on him—and if he were to make a wrong move, will be attacked.

The Kyuubi influenced Naruto, growled lower and one of the tails twitched. _**""You are the one."" **_

The fox grinned and nodded, looking at the transformed Nin. Good thing about being the same species—it's easier to communicate with without even having too. It's definitely a good thing for him, since it seems that outwardly—Naruto can't communicate, for himself or the Kyuubi. So he has to rely on good old kitsune communication. Joy. _**""yes.""**_ he gave an annoyed growl of his own. _**""And you're ruining my plans…release Naruto.""**_

The annoyed growling increased, but Shippou heard chuckling even though Naruto himself didn't do the action. _**""You think I will listen to you? Ha! Release this barrier you have placed!""**_

**""**_**no."" **_answered the other kitsune. _**""And you will listen to me. Now, I will tell you again, release Naruto.""**_

**""**_**I will not be ordered around by anyone!"" **_came the sudden furious tone of Kyuubi. Then without any warning, Naruto whirled around jumped towards him, claws barred and aimed to attack._** ""Especially some fox-kit that dares to think he is stronger than me!""**_

An annoyed tick appeared on Shippou's eyebrow but he didn't move from his place as the Kyuubi-controlled Naruto was aiming to cut out his throat. He only looked up with his eyes glowing a bright green, full of his own youki— and snapped his fingers. _**""Yes, you will.""**_

Green youki appeared and flew towards the soaring mini-Kyuubi like things of rope, wrapping around the Jinchuuriki once it was in reach and halting him right in the air just a few feet from where Shippou stood.

With a serious face, Shippou watched the struggling form with a small amount of remorse for what he was going to do to Naruto's body, and flicked his wrist. Following his command, the green rope holding Naruto suddenly moved and tossed the boy into the ground.

Smoke, dirt and rock rose into the air as the ground shook. Not waiting for him to recover, Shippou began walking over to the small crater and stopped only when he was looking down at the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, currently on his side and still struggling to get free from the ropes binding him. _**""Release me!""**_

A growl escaped Shippou's lips and he narrowed his eyes at the idiotic fox. _**""I will not. Release Naruto and maybe I will think about it.""**_

**""**_**Never!"" **_cursed back the Kyuubi. _**""This vessel is mine to influence! Mine to allow to control! The foolish brat willingly walked into my cell! I can do with this body as I please!""**_

Shippou's eyebrow furrowed at what the Kyuubi said, confused. _**""What do you mean willingly?""**_ no response came so he closed his fist. The ropes binding Kyuubi suddenly tightened and Kyuubi growled, but finally answered.

**""**_**Without a care…the sniveling boy appeared in my cell. I offered him a chance to get back his 'precious' friend and he took it without any hesitation."" **_as Kyuubi spoke, Shippou went ridged at his words. It was a mistake though, because when Kyuubi saw through Naruto's eyes he chuckled. _**""ah, what's a matter…don't you know? That accursed Uchiha boy came…and took the girl away.""**_

_The Uchiha boy? _Shippou shifted through his thoughts to try to remember where he heard the name before it clicked all together and widened his eyes. _Sasuke! That's what made Naruto yell out… because Kagome was taken by him._ He looked down towards the transformed boy. _It also explains why he transformed and I felt so much anger from it._

His hands fisted_. And why Kagome isn't here. _He bit down on his lip, to keep from cursing out loud. _I hoped that Kagome just wasn't in the area…but it doesn't look like it._

She's been taken, Kagome is gone—

—chuckling cut through his thoughts and Shippou turned slowly bleeding red eyes down to Naruto, where the Kyuubi chuckled. _**""Aw…does that girl also mean a lot to you?""**_ he couldn't see the Kyuubi, and Naruto couldn't show any emotion but he was able to hear the manic grin on the other fox's face when he clenched his hands tighter. _**""Apparently so…""**_ he laughed. _**""so weak…the both of you—.""**_

Kyuubi's voice was cut off by the sudden murderous aura coming from the younger fox in front of him. Looking through Naruto's eyes, he saw that the younger fox was incased in green youki that moved around his body like furious flames.

The kit's eyes too, had changed. The white of his eyes became the familiar red, and his pupils had become thin and slit like while the edges of his eyes, became thicker and stood out.

Illusion now gone, the elder kitsune watched as the younger one's true form appeared, trembling. Five golden tails were twitching behind him in furious annoyance, as he glared. **""You are one to speak, Kyuubi."" **Snarled Shippou, no longer speaking in kitsune but outwardly—knowing full well that Kyuubi would be able to hear him.

He will not let Kyuubi speak down to him, Naruto, or Kagome. The damn fox will learn his place. Whether he wants to or not. **""You may be the older of the two of us, but you know as much as I do that right now—I'm the stronger one.""** He grinned almost sadistically and flexed his claws. **""You are sealed. Your power is locked up within Naruto and if I so wished, I could kill you in seconds. Trapped as you are."" **

He let out a dark chuckle.** ""And with that seal, your power has been weakened. With Naruto as your vessel, you're stuck.""** He growled again, a low and threatening one as he barred his teeth, each of his five tails now swishing around him in warning. **""So, I'm telling you now, go back to your seal Kyuubi and give Naruto back his powers. Release him from your hold.""** His flexed his claws again, now glowing with his youki. **""Otherwise I will force you.""**

**""you're willing to harm the boy, only to prove a point?""** Kyuubi gave a barking laugh that was promptly cut off when the ropes tightened painfully.

Shippou only chuckled and grinned, his eyes flashing. **""I don't need to harm Naruto, to harm you.""**

The grin on his face turned predatory. **""I can torture you all I want without harming Naruto because you currently are in control of this body. My illusions can affect the mind, all it would take is a simply snap of my fingers, and I could make you plead for mercy. I could make you **_**wish**_** you died instead of being sealed the way you are."" **

The Kyuubi still influencing Naruto snarled in reply but knew that if he were to try to go up against the kitsune in front of him with only four of his tails released, and stuck with Naruto as the one to control it—he would lose. **""Count yourself lucky kit. That this boy is the only thing protecting you from my wrath."" **

With that final sentence, the red chakra that covered Naruto slowly began to vanish as Kyuubi withdrew. Once Kyuubi's influence was completely gone and Shippou was sure the idiotic fox wasn't going to try something, he sighed and drew back his own youki, placing the illusion back on himself.

He then snapped his fingers, and with twin flashes, the green ropes holding Naruto and the barrier he placed up, vanished. Just in time to have the now fully back to normal—but unconscious Naruto fall completely still and limp.

Shippou looked down to see how Naruto was and frowned, immediately noticing the damage Kyuubi did to his body.

By just being in the 4-tailed transformation for only a few minutes, Naruto already has more than a few burns on his body—and probably would have had more if his own youki wasn't helping to keep Kyuubi's in control and contained.

But it's to be expected. A demon's power can do much to harm a human. Even if Naruto is Kyuubi's jailer, he's still human and not completely immune to Kyuubi's power.

He lightly nibbled on his bottom lip in thought. He can't just leave Naruto like this. Shippou tilted his head and lifted a glowing green hand, moving it up over Naruto's body. _I'm not as good a healer as Jinenji, but these burns shouldn't be anything troublesome…_

The green glow in his hand slowly floated from his palm and down to Naruto, covering the boy in a soft green light that glowed and hummed for a few minutes. Then like being peeled off, the burns on Naruto's skin slowly evaporated and disappeared till Naruto's regular new skin appeared.

Finished and satisfied that the healing was done; Kiyoshi snapped his fingers for a third time and the glow covering Naruto vanished, while the boy himself, and began to stir. _He's waking up._

When Naruto's eyes opened, he was silent for a few seconds, before blinking then shooting up into a sitting up position. "Kagome!" he called out, looking wildly around. He tried to move, but Shippou quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him there.

"Don't move yet, you had…quite the fall I think."

At his voice, Naruto turned towards him. "K-Kiyoshi?" quickly tears appeared in his eyes. "No… no… Kagome… Kagome… she's—I wasn't fast enough—she's—."

"I already know." whispered the elder boy, shaking his head to let Naruto know he doesn't have to continue his sentence and explain. Kyuubi wouldn't lie; he would gain nothing from lying to him. Besides, if he doubted what Kyuubi told him, Naruto's actions just now can tell him that it was true.

Kagome has been kidnapped.

The blonde-haired person nodded his head, and he said no more. Kiyoshi didn't try to make conversation either; neither of them wishing to hear or even mention what they already know.

A still silence fell over the two.

At least till from behind them, both sensed something and looked up to see Kakashi come bursting into the place, panting and looking surprisingly frightened. He turned to Naruto, but then his eyes widened, shocked at something before shaking his head and rushing towards Naruto. "Naruto! What happened, I sensed t—."

He stopped speaking when Naruto just nodded, but said nothing. Worried at how silent the boy was being, Kakashi gave Naruto a narrowed eye stare. "Naruto….what's wrong?" he looked from his blond student to Kiyoshi. "What happened?"

Kiyoshi turned his head to the side, not willing to talk. He looked back to Naruto. "What's wrong?"

Naruto finally looked up at him, eyes the dullest Kakashi's ever seen them, before admitting the one thing, he was wishing didn't actually happen.

"It's Kagome…she's gone."

**. . .**

She burst through the doors of the hidden room, where civilians and wounded Nin were all situated. Medic Nin were buzzing around like bees, each doing or performing some kind of job, whether healing those wounded, taking supplies to those who need it, or taking care of the civilians.

But Tsunade ignored all the other Nin, eyes focusing for just two in particular. And when she saw them, she passed everyone else, even those that came up to her to ask for the status of the village. "Shizune! Sakura!"

Her two apprentices stopped what they were doing to look up at her, then they smiled and quickly ran over. "Tsunade-sensei!" yelled out Sakura happily. "How are things? Is everyone okay—?"

"There's no time for that." interrupted Tsunade, looking between the two females. "What happened?" she looked at Shizune. "What happened…is everything here okay?"

Shizune blinked, confused. "Y-yes…everything here is fine…why?"

Tsunade's tense face, relaxed somewhat. "Nothing happened here…all the civilians are safe?" she got another nod from Shizune then stopped confused. _If…he didn't find her here…how did…what exactly happened? Don't tell me she was out fighting. _

The blond woman gave a string of curses and turned back to the confused women in front of her, trying to find answers for exactly what happened and is going on. "Shizune…do you have any clue where Kagome may have been? Wasn't she here?"

Shizune shook her head, and both she and Sakura looked down, suddenly discouraged. "No… when I arrived here, Sakura told me that Kagome, Naruto, and Kiyoshi never came here like they were supposed to." she looked up and sighed. "Kakashi went out to find them and bring them back, but they haven't come back yet."

Then that's how. Kagome was out fighting. And Kakashi, Naruto, and Kiyoshi are still out there. So where are they?

Without another word, Tsunade turned back around and headed back outside. She needs to find them, now. Kagome's regretfully gone—but Naruto, Kakashi and Kiyoshi are still there. They need to be found.

Because if either of them where with her when Kagome was taken, they could very well be giving chase.

As she ran out the last door to the outside making hand signs for a jutsu, both Sakura and Shizune followed her out, confused at her quick change of expression in the last few minutes. "Tsunade what's going on—?"

Shizune's question was drowned out by Tsunade's voice and her hand slamming down to the ground. **"Summoning jutsu!"**

With a large explosion of smoke, a large white and blue slug appeared, taller than the Hokage building in front of it then looked down to Tsunade. "Tsunade." Spoke a surprisingly feminine voice. "You called me?"

Tsunade stood and nodded. "Yes, Katsuyu. I need you to spread out and find every Nin you can that is able, to spread out and look for Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and a civilian by the name of Kiyoshi. They need to be found immediately! And if you happen to find them yourself tell them—force them if you have to, to remain where they are! Make sure they do not leave the village without me speaking to them!"

The large slug gave a nod and with another poof, broke into hundreds of smaller slugs that quickly spread out in all different directions, doing as her summoner wishes, with one Katsuyu remaining behind to give them information if they have been found.

When Katsuyu was gone and spread out, Shizune looked at Tsunade with worried eyes. "w-why…did you summon Katsuyu—."

"And what's wrong with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Kiyoshi?" finished Sakura, worried at what Tsunade said. Why do they need to be found? What happened while she was healing people?

Tsunade placed a hand over her eyes and shook it. "Nothing I hope."

But that's all they can do. Because now they have a huge mess.

"Nothing?" spoke up Sakura again, her green eyes narrowing a fraction. "How can it be nothing, if you're sending out Katsuyu to find them, and making sure they don't leave? Why did you say that? What is wrong?"

Tsunade didn't answer her. Fresh tears came to Sakura's eyes and she fisted shaking hands. "Tsunade…what has happened? Tell me!" she still didn't get an answer.

Shizune moved to try and calm down the distraught girl by placing a hand on her shoulder, but Sakura quickly shoved it off, tears streaming down her face. "I-if you won't tell me, then I find out for myself." With that, Sakura quickly turned and ran off.

"Sakura—wait! It's not safe!" Shizune moved to stop the girl but Tsunade holding up a hand stopped her and the younger woman turned to the older. "T-Tsunade…we can't let her go out there! The invasio—!"

"Is over." Finished Tsunade. Her voice sounded tired and weak. She didn't even turn around to look at her face to face. "They got what they came for."

Shizune felt a chill descend over her body despite not knowing why. "What...do you mean, they got what they came for?" she asked warily, feeling a sick feeling form in the pit of her stomach.

Tsunade finally turned her head to look at her, and she looked so tired, so weak, so old. "Kagome. They came to get Kagome. And they got her."

**. . .**

Sakura furiously rubbed the tears from her eyes, looking around for any sign of her teammates. Where are they? Why did Tsunade order Katsuyu to find them? What's going on?

"Sakura…"

A voice coming from her shoulder made her stop and quickly turn to it, seeing a miniature Katsuyu sitting there peacefully. "K-Katsuyu?" she sniffed. "W-why are you here? I thought you were with Tsunade."

"I Am." answered the quiet voice of the slug. "I split myself in half so I could follow you too, and keep with Tsunade in case we find anything…"

The pink-haired teen wiped her eyes confused at why Tsunade's summon would do such a thing. "But-but why?"

The small slug looked up at her and she could have sworn if Katsuyu had a proper mouth to smile with, she would be. "You do want to know what happens to your friend's right? If I also came with you, and any of my other selves find them, you will know too, won't you?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but then closed it and a small smile appeared on her face. She nodded and sniffed one last time. "Y-yeah…"

The slug, nodded back then looked forward, voice suddenly determined. "Right! Then let's find them!" with one last nod, Sakura did as Katsuyu said, and started off again. She will find them.

**. . .**

And find them did Sakura do.

But it wasn't anything to be happy over. When she arrived at the training grounds and saw the very three they were looking for, her relief immediately changed into worry, seeing that all three males were solemn, quiet, and something was terribly wrong.

She ran towards them, looking at Katsuyu with concern. "Katsuyu! Tell Tsunade I've found them in the training grounds! Hurry!"

"Right!" with a pop, Katsuyu vanished from her place on Sakura's shoulder and the girl kept running towards her team. "Naruto! Kiyoshi! Kakashi-sensei!"

They all looked at her when they saw her, and Kakashi looked momentarily surprised. "Sakura… what are you..."

She came to a walking stop. "I came to look for you." she looked between them, two of which didn't even look up to greet her. A pain stabbed her chest at that but she shook it off, swallowing down her sadness to look at her sensei—dearly wanting answers. "Sensei, what's happening?" when he didn't look like he was going to answer her, she took a step forward. "Why is Tsunade calling for everyone to find you guys…why are…" she looked to the other two. "Why are you all like this?"

It was silent again and she was about to push farther, to get the answers she wants, but before she opened her mouth again, a small, quiet and terribly sad voice interrupted her.

"She's…gone."

Sakura looked down towards Naruto, "g-gone? Who's…gone? What do you mean?"

Naruto finally looked up at her and she gasped when his crying face met her own—she could have sworn she felt her heart break at how sad and pained Naruto looked. "It's Kagome… Kagome's she—." Naruto's voice hitched and he let out a shaking breath. "She…was taken. Kagome was taken. Kagome's gone S-Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart stop but tried to write it off by laughing, a forced and shaking laugh. "w-what… stop-stop joking like that, Naruto. Kagome's...not…she's not." She looked to the other two for back up—to see them smile at the joke then tell her they were messing with her, but when she did look at them they just looked away.

She shook her head. "No…it's a joke…why would Kagome be taken? She's just here right?" she looked back to Naruto, "I-it's just one of your guys' jokes isn't it? Kagome's here, she's just hiding and waiting to scare me right?" she started looking around, but stopped when she felt Kiyoshi's hand on her shoulder.

When she looked up at him, she was met with a serious face and shake of the head. "No, Sakura. This isn't a joke. Kagome…was really taken."

"No..." Sakura shook her head. It can't be…why would Kagome be kidnapped? Kagome's not gone, why else would Tsunade want to look for her…

…but she didn't.

Sakura's eyes widened as everything clicked. It explains why Tsunade looked as she did, why she was so panicky when looking for them, why Shizune was looking for Kagome.

And why Tsunade said to find the others—to make sure they didn't leave the village. It was because Kagome was taken. It was because she didn't want them to act stupid and go after her.

And she knew. Tsunade _knew._

Tears fell down Sakura's face and she fell down to her knees in shock. Tsunade knew Kagome was gone… That's why when mentioning Kakashi and the others, Kagome's name didn't come up.

Because she was already gone.

Sakura gave a choked sob just as said woman and Shizune appeared, running towards them. "Kakashi! What happened?"

Both women came to sliding stops, seeing the mess of the training grounds in front of them and two of the three teens crying. The other two, quiet. "What…happened—?"

"You already know don't you?" spoke up Sakura suddenly, looking at her teacher. "What's happened? You already know that Kagome's gone…why do we _have to tell you_?"

The biting tone making Tsunade flinch and look away. "I'm sorry." She looked back to the two crying on the ground, feeling guilty for their suffering. "We knew this could have happened…but we didn't really think he'd be able to succeed—."

"Wait, you knew?" Naruto quickly looked up and his dull eyes flashed in sudden anger. "You knew this was going to happen? You knew Kagome was going to be taken?" the blond forced himself up into a standing position, and looked to Kakashi who looked away from him and Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened, knowing what that meant. "Kakashi-sensei…you too?" he growled and fisted his hands, looking ready to attack his teacher out of anger—but Kiyoshi quickly appeared and held him back.

That didn't stop the distraught blond from struggling though, frustrated tears running down his face as he looked at his teacher and Hokage—some of the closest people he has to his heart—who kept something so important from him and Sakura. "You all knew? Why didn't you tell us! You knew something like this and didn't say anything?" his struggling increased making Kiyoshi have to tighten his grip on the boy. "Were we the only ones that didn't know?"

Tsunade looked back to Naruto and shook her head. "No, only Kakashi myself and Kagome knew."

Naruto's struggling stopped as soon as he heard Kagome's name and he slumped forward, Kiyoshi's grip on his arms the only thing keeping him up. "K-Kagome knew too? Why didn't she-why didn't she tell us?"

"Because she didn't want you guys to worry." said Kakashi, finally turning back to his students.

Naruto gritted his teeth and let his head fall forward. "But…she knows she could have told us! We would have worried…but…but." He closed his eyes tightly. "Why does she never tell us anything?" more tears fell down his face. "Why does she do this...we could have helped…I know I could have helped. If I just knew…if I just knew…then maybe…maybe right now...she would still be here."

"Kagome does what she does because she thinks it will protect us."

Everyone turned to look at Kiyoshi who was looking down at the ground, expression almost annoyed. "It's stupid…puts her in serious danger…but she does it to protect us cause that's who she is." he gave a strained grin, trying to lighten the serious atmosphere around them. "She's stubborn too, so it doesn't help…"

His plan worked as small smiles appeared on everyone's face. And seeing that Naruto no longer looked like he wanted to attack Kakashi, Kiyoshi let him go, nodding only once when Naruto gave him a small nod of thanks.

Once Naruto was standing on his own, Sakura sniffed from her place on the ground and looked towards her teacher. "w-what do we do now? The invasion—."

Tsunade sighed. "Is over. It's been over since Kagome was taken."

"Speaking of which…when did that happen?" Shizune turned to look at everyone. "How…did it happen?"

Tsunade shook her head and turned to the three males. "That what I would like to know. What happened?"

Both Kakashi and Kiyoshi turned to Naruto who looked back down and sighed. "I-I wasn't fast enough." he fisted his hands. "After Kiyoshi told me to go on ahead to help Kagome…I made it here…by following a few footsteps." He closed his eyes tightly. "That's when I saw Kagome… but she was unconscious and in someone's arms…I tried to get to her but…I wasn't fast enough…" he gave shuttering sigh. "I guess I passed out or something because the next thing I knew…" he looked up and motioned to Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi was here…and _he_ was gone."

With those last words, it felt as if a chill descended over the training grounds and Sakura shivered, looking at everyone else and wanting to see their expressions. Each of them held the same identical pained expression on their face—and she realized that everyone but herself knows just who _he_ is. "w-who…is he?"

Everyone tensed and Sakura could see that Naruto's clenched fists were shaking, his knuckles turning a bone white. "N-Naruto?" she asked fearfully, wanting to know who exactly took Kagome away from them. "Who took Kagome?"

Naruto looked up at her with such a painful expression on his face. "It was Sasuke. Sasuke took Kagome."

And Sakura could have sworn her heart snapped clean in two right there and then at what she heard. "S-Sasuke?" The name poured from her lips, trembling, hurt, sad, and so, so confused. Sasuke…took Kagome… Sasuke was here?

He was within these walls? He was here…in Konoha. He came back? To take Kagome?

That has to be a joke. Sasuke coming back here? To take someone, like some kind of common enemy? He wouldn't…Sasuke wouldn't do something like that. He's done some pretty bad things…but he wouldn't resort to something like kidnapping.

And why would he? Sasuke, a kidnapper? Sakura wanted to laugh at how funny it sounded—but no laughter came out, not even a chuckle. Even if it sounds funny, weird and completely impossible, she found she couldn't believe her denying of the fact. Because then why is Naruto saying such a thing?

Why would Naruto say with grit of teeth and tears streaming down his eyes, a lie? There's no way he could say such a lie with that kind of face. And more so, if it's about Sasuke and Kagome.

So it's true. It's utterly, horribly true. Sasuke…took Kagome. He took her, and she's with him.

An uncomfortable feeling started to squirm around in her stomach, making her feel sick. She furiously swallowed the feeling down though, trying to ignore the feelings of dread in order to keep her head straight and on things more important.

Like, why did Sasuke take Kagome? Why would Sasuke come back to Konoha just to come and kidnap Kagome?

He left the village and they would never think he'd come back—especially for something as uncharacteristic as kidnapping someone, and more surprisingly, that someone being Kagome.

So the question stands, why did he take her? Why did Sasuke come all this way, invade the village he left, to take Kagome from them? As payback? To spite them? To slowly take them out? What?

With shaking hands, Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around herself, and turned back towards the others. "Why…why did S-Sasuke take Kagome?"

Tsunade sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "It was Orochimaru." She suddenly felt 5 pairs of disbelieving eyes on her person and looked up at them, nodding to confirm she wasn't lying. "He told me, that he sent Sasuke to go and capture her."

"But—that's." Naruto shook his head. "He wouldn't listen to Orochimaru…" he gave a forced chuckle. "I mean…he's never listened to anyone else before, so why would he listen to someone like Orochimaru—."

"You never know that. Two years is a long time." Interrupted Tsunade before Naruto or Sakura could get too deep in their belief that Sasuke was the same. Because the Uchiha boy isn't—all his actions when and since he left proves that.

And no matter how much Naruto, Sakura and even Kagome want to ignore that to keep hope for them bringing him back—right now isn't the time for simple hopes.

Right now, they need to get things figured out so they know what they can do next. "No matter how much you want to deny that, Sasuke's actions right now _cannot _be ignored."

Her pink-haired apprentice and Naruto both looked like they wanted to protest but when Kakashi shook his head in the negative and to stop—they did.

Satisfied they weren't going to continue on the topic, Tsunade turned towards Kakashi and everyone else, back to the important matters at hand. "We know how Kagome was taken…" her eyes went momentarily to both Sakura and Naruto who flinched. "But what we don't know…is how did they get into the village so quietly…we didn't even sense them…and those… monsters... what were those things?"

"I…have the answer to that."

Everyone's eyes were turned to Kiyoshi who throughout most of their discussion was silent after his one comment.

Tsunade stared at the teenager with narrowed eyes…noticing that something was wrong with him, he seemed different.

His entire body was tense…and she could tell right now, that it wasn't because Kagome was taken. Something else was up. "What do you mean?"

The teenager frowned and fisted his hands. "Orochimaru's working with someone…that's why they were able to arrive at the village unannounced and without anyone being able to find them."

Orochimaru's working with someone? "That's impossible." Commented Tsunade. "Orochimaru wouldn't work with someone…"

Kiyoshi shook his head then turned to stare at her straight in the eyes with a look, that for some reason, made her feel like she was the child and he—the adult and much, much older. "You don't know that." he countered, using her own words just minutes ago against her. "You said so yourself, two years is a long time." The teenager sighed. "Besides, its Kagome remember? What makes you think he won't resort to working with someone to get what he wants after failing so many times already?"

Tsunade felt herself unwillingly tense up—surprised and even suspicious at how much Kiyoshi knows about the whole thing…he acts like he's known Orochimaru's been after Kagome the entire time…

_No…_ she denied while staring at the straight face of Kiyoshi, who had no doubts about what he was talking about_. He probably does._ The blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about that? How are you so sure you know that Orochimaru's working with someone?"

Kiyoshi suddenly gave a chilling smile—the type of smile the usually quiet and observant Kiyoshi she's grown accustomed too during his stay wouldn't do and she found herself on alert against her wishes.

That smile was dangerous. There was something…wrong and dark about that smile. For the first time since she's met this teenager—she actually feels like he's a _threat_. She actually feels _afraid_ of him. But why, she can't identify.

She wasn't the only one, everyone else around her went tense around the black-haired male, all noticing that the smile he was currently sporting didn't look like it belonged on his face—or to even him, but someone entirely different.

But that wasn't the only reason why they all were as tense as they were, it was also, because deep down, Tsunade realized, they could all tell that after whatever it is Kiyoshi's going to tell them—things are going to drastically change.

And they did, because the next thing they knew—the Kiyoshi they knew vanished like fresh paint being washed off a wall with water, and they were all left staring blankly at the auburn-haired, emerald-eyed teen, that now the cold smile fit _perfectly_.

This unknown person grinned, and twin extended canine teeth glinted in the slowly dawning day.

"To answer your question, I regretfully know the bitch that's working with him."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	17. The Fool

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Fool**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap: **  
This unknown person grinned, and twin extended canine teeth glinted in the slowly dawning day.

"To answer your question, I regretfully know the bitch that's working with him."

* * *

**Now: **  
The silence and shock that came with his revealing himself, was expected to say the least. But he was remotely surprised when no weapons, jutsu, or attacks came his way. He almost thought he'd have to protect himself from a sudden onslaught of them.

Even if he's still keeping his tails and other demon features under illusion—don't want to spook them too much with too much information at one time, after all—he'd think that after finding out that the person they thought was really Kiyoshi, wasn't and some kind of foreign person, they would attack.

While it was surprising, he has to say it's a welcome change to what he first thought would happen, because dodging and trying to explain why he was under a fake disguise at the same time doesn't seem fun.

_Plus._ He added mentally, face quirking into a small-amused smile at the gapping faces and bug eyed expressions he's looking at. _It's pretty funny…seeing them as shocked as they are…_ he finally gave in and chuckled lightly, unable to keep all of his amusement under control.

His laugh seemed to be the thing that knocked the five out of their shock because at once, like one consecutive unit—they all shook their heads—and he would have laughed again if he didn't place a hand over his mouth.

"K-Kiyoshi?" Naruto was the first one to speak, looking up at him surprised, yet with a small amount of understanding, like he's seen his real form before. _I was right…I did see him with red hair…and then that quick image before I left…this is how he really looks. _

Shippou nodded and gave a good-natured grin, his canine teeth glinting again. "yeah, it's me, but I would prefer if you would call me by my real name." he turned sparkling eyes to each of them, trying to keep them from freaking out and things calm so he could properly explain what's exactly going on.

When Sesshomaru comes, he's probably going to get scolded for revealing himself so early…but drastic times call for drastic measures. And this definitely counts as a 'drastic time'. "Which is, by the way, Shippou." He gave a bow for good measure, one hand coming to be placed in front of him and the other out at his side, almost like a servant greeting it's master—but he did it mostly to be polite, and to show he's not at all planning to attack.

It's important they realize this early on, otherwise when he plans on calling the others, things will get bad, really quickly. He stood up straight. "I'm sure you all realize by now that Kiyoshi is a fake name…" he eyed them all again, for any sort of attack or movement. They all remained still though, and he's not sure if it's a good thing or not.

"And well, actually all of Kiyoshi is fake." He pointed to himself. "This is the real me." _mostly. _"So I would appreciate it, if you can stop calling me Kiyoshi…" he looked to Naruto and Sakura in particular. "But if you feel better calling me it for now, I won't hold it against you."

They said nothing and he frowned very lightly but understood. They just had to deal with the fact that Kagome was taken and now, found out that their other teammate was under a disguise as someone else. _Guess things won't be as easy as they seemed at first…_

"So…Shippou…is it?" came a wary voice from in front of him. He turned towards it and saw Tsunade staring at him through her narrow honey brown eyes.

He nodded and she continued, hand fisting at her side. He sensed the chakra forming in her hand but didn't move, knowing it was just a precaution. She's not planning on attacking him, yet anyway.

"What…is going on?" after the first confused question, her voice hardened and she was now back into her Hokage persona. "Why were you under a disguise?" her eyes narrowed further into slits. "And how do you know…the person…" she frowned and refrained from using his so kindly put 'bitch'. "…that is helping Orochimaru?"

"You can call her bitch. Or clay-bitch…which ever suits you. It doesn't matter." He replied while looking at everyone in the clearing to try and get it through into their heads that he has no good relationship with the woman.

He knows that with the comment that he personally knows the person, he just opened up a possibility of him becoming an enemy—and while he wished he could explain things without mentioning he knows the witch, he can't. He can only hope that with his explanations, they listen and believe. "And to answer what you all are thinking now, I do not work with her or have any sort of relationship besides intense hate towards her."

Shippou gave a disgusted frown. "I'd rather die than spend any amount of time in her presence." he paused suddenly, reconsidering her comment. "Actually, if I had to spend time with her, I'd use it to kill her years ago. And painfully." There was nothing but hate on his face when he spoke and gave all the Nin present a serious look, almost daring them to say he's lying. "So you can keep any thought about us working together in the trash." He finally sighed and rubbed his forehead. "There's no fucking way in hell I'd ever consider working with her."

"How do we know you're not lying?"

_There it is. The question I knew was coming. _Shippou turned to Tsunade, the serious look on his face never faltering—because that's what he was, completely serious. "I've been traveling with Kagome for two…almost three years now. If I was working with the bitch, by now things would already be done."

Tsunade nodded, but even with his explanation didn't look too convinced. She did release the chakra she was storing in her hand though, so he takes it as a good thing. She looked like she wanted to ask another question along the line of what he just explained, but instead asked another question he knew was going to be asked. "Just who is 'her'?"

"'Her' is a woman named Kikyo. A witch that deserves to die." He said simply, able to answer this in full. "But because she's a coward, she'd been able to dodge any attempts we had at her being so."

Shizune suddenly gave a small blink, looking at him confused rather than cautious for once. "Why…do you keep calling her those things? Why do you hate her so much?"

"A bitch?" when she nodded, he grinned bitterly. "Because she is one. And I don't mean it in the flattering way either." Tsunade's assistant looked confused at what he meant, but he didn't explain, instead went to her second question. "As for why I hate her so much is because she took two important people away from me. My mother and a very dear friend." He gritted his teeth to keep himself from snarling out in anger at the memories of all she's done. "That's not all she's done. My and a lot of my friends home was destroyed by her as well. There's an entire list of things she's been behind. Murder, kidnapping you name it. Death is the only thing that can suit the crimes she's done throughout the years."

He got a few nods in understanding, but Tsunade was still giving him a critical eye. "You still haven't answered my other questions."

_Here it is._ He gave another sigh. "I will, but can't at the moment."

As soon as those words escaped his lips, everyone around him went on the defensive and he had to quickly lift his hands up into the air to stop them from attacking. "I said I can't! Not that I won't!" his words made them pause, and he shook his head and quickly continued. "I just need to call…some people first. And when they arrive, we'll be able to explain everything—!"

"B-But Kagome!" finally speaking again, Naruto looked at him, shaking his head. "she's been taken and we're already wasted time just sitting here…but now you want us to stay?" he gave Shippou and accusing look, one that showed Naruto was still more than a little hurt that he was lied to by someone else he thought was a friend. "We need to get her back as soon as possible!"

His glare became murderous, and Shippou could see with his enhanced sight that the very edges of his blue eyes were turning red again with all his emotions going haywire. But instead of transforming again in his anger like the kitsune almost thought he would, he could sense that Naruto was channeling all of his anger out on him. "Don't you care about Kagome?" yelled the blond, fisting his hands and stepping closer. "Or was that just an act too—!"

"I care about Kagome! _Don't _you _dare _say I don't!" Shippou yelled back suddenly, unable to keep his cool at the accusing tone that made it seem like he doesn't care about Kagome and it was just an act along with his disguise.

He glared at the Jinchuuriki who drew back, not caring at the moment that he made the teenager flinch and quiet from his outburst. "She means more to me than my life! Don't you think I want to run after them too? I would have. If I could have my way, Kagome would be here and those that took her would be dead! I would have killed them all myself." He finished darkly, eyes glaring at everyone. "But I can't. And things need to be explained before any action is done."

He's been forcing himself to stay calm since Kagome's kidnapping. to remain as stoic as he could—follow the teachings the damn dog shoved down his throat for once, but that right there, the _accusation_ of him not caring is something he cannot, _will not_ let be said.

He would kill for Kagome without a second thought. He would die for her. He would do everything and anything for her, whether or not she willed it.

Which is why, despite his inner wishing to go after the bastards that took her from him, he's here. Standing to try and explain things to these ninja—because he knows, that they can help. They have information on Orochimaru he and the others will need—and even if he would prefer not to tell them anything about who he was, or the situation they have been forced into due to their involvement with Kagome, he has to if he wants them to tell them the information they will need.

"So don't you _ever_ say that to me again. You have no clue what you are saying. "he continued seconds later but in a much more calmer voice, finally recovering his composure and seeing that his actions made everyone around him tense in preparation to attack. "I would love to go chasing after them but I need to call my friends—they care about Kagome just as much as we do and will be able to help. Especially because of whom we are dealing with."

Shippou turned from the now ashamed blond boy towards the blonde woman, his face almost pleading for her to allow him to contact Sesshomaru and the others. "They really can help. It's not some kind of plan to destroy the village. I promise you that." he smiled softly. "We would never plan to destroy Kagome's home."

Tsunade looked troubled. Her face scrunched up in thought as she considered her options. _Do I trust him? He said he wouldn't…yet…do I really go by only his word? _She bit the inside of her lip, _the village is weak…and another invasion while we haven't even recovered is bad._

But if what Shippou is telling them is true, they will need the information he and his 'friends' can provide. Right now, all they have to go on is that Orochimaru is involved with this Kikyo woman. A person they have no clue about or how dangerous she could really be. If they try to save Kagome without that knowledge, plus whatever Orochimaru is planning, they could very well walk straight into a trap and deaths of whoever they send.

Tsunade turned to Shippou and when her eyes met his serious ones and nodded at her, she suddenly realized that while he didn't say exactly say it—he wants them to work together.

Why? Because he's in the same boat they are. He knows information about Kikyo, and they know information about Orochimaru.

And if they want to have any hope of rescuing Kagome safe and sound they'll have to agree and work together, no matter if they completely trust one another or not. _That's why he won't tell us all he knows yet. He wants to make sure that we are willing to work with him, as much as he is willing to work with us. Even if he would prefer not to and just leave—he knows that without us, he'll probably never be able to find Kagome. _She closed her eyes.

_And without him, we'll never be able to find Kagome either. _

At her sides, Tsunade felt her fists clench, knowing that it's stupid, fool worthy even, Shippou could just be lying to them, but what other choice does she have? Turn him away and risk losing teams of ninja when they go to save Kagome without knowing how to protect themselves?

Or take that chance and team up to actually have a fighting chance at keeping people alive and save Kagome?

Without taking another second to mull it over, Tsunade made her choice and nodded towards the male, ignoring the small part of her that dreaded her decision. "Fine. I'll allow you to call these friends of yours…but till they arrive I will have you watched by Kakashi." A quick look to the Jounin told her he agreed with that declaration and she turned back to the auburn haired male, continuing her conditions. "And when they arrive, you all will be greeted by Nin and supervised. If we see anything funny, you will be attacked."

She almost thought that he would have denied her conditions—and if he did, she would have had him detained and captured, knowing that all he said earlier was a lie—but Shippou did none of the sort. Surprisingly, he only nodded with a relieved smile appearing on his face. One that shocked everyone, including herself. "That's fine, they won't mind. If anything, if you guys didn't do something like that, they'd be insulted." He gave a small chuckle. "And wouldn't want your help. They'd probably end up turning around and leaving if this wasn't so important."

From the look on his face, everyone could tell he wasn't lying.

Tsunade barely had time to recover from her shock in time to give Shippou an okay to call his friends when he looked at her for confirmation, an amused smile on his face almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

_But. _Thought Tsunade, watching the teenager as he grabbed a small scroll from the pocket of his belt that had an engraved golden fox on it._ He probably does. And while we should be frightened… I feel almost relieved, to know that he's not lying to us. _

Kagome must really mean a lot to him like he said.

Tsunade was shocked from her thoughts when a flash of green light appeared from where Shippou was, followed by a poof of smoke and appearance of a black fox that bowed in greeting to the male. "You need my services again, Shippou-sama?"

Shippou nodded, his expression becoming troubled. "Yeah, I need you to get Sesshomaru again." He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Tell him Kikyo's finally acted and things are really bad." He paused for a moment to look at the destruction of the trainings grounds, and basic state of the village. "Also, tell him to bring back up—lots of it, the place has been invaded and what we hoped wouldn't happen did."

Shippou was gave a curt nod and like it came; the fox vanished just as quickly.

"H-How long will it take for your...friends to come?"

The quiet voice that spoke up made Shippou turn from where he sensed the fox disappear and to the pink-haired girl currently staring at him with hope. Hope he realized, was for things to move quickly so they could start their search for Kagome as soon as possible.

He also noticed that sometime during his discussion with Tsunade, that Sakura had moved closer to Naruto and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to try and comfort him—but from the way Naruto looked, wasn't helping.

Guilt appeared then and Shippou had to look away from the quiet boy knowing that some of that sadness was caused by his outburst earlier. "Well, if all goes well and with the message I sent, they should probably be here…" he looked towards the direction the sun was coming up in. "probably about late morning…to midday today."

"That fast?" despite her expression still being sad, she looked momentarily surprised. "But that's only in a couple of hours…"

Shippou only gave another nod. "Yeah. It's an emergency so they're going to be rushing." He gave a half-shrug. "They'd probably be here faster, but I told them to bring back-up so it's going to take them a bit longer."

Tsunade spoke up. "Since that's settled, I guess we'll meet you in front of the village." she sent a look to Kakashi. "I take it you can handle things and…escort Shippou while he meets his friends?"

Kakashi nodded and stood up straight, before turning towards Shippou. "We should head there then, if you say they'll be here as fast as you said…"

"right." agreed Shippou with another sigh. _They don't have to hide things. I know they still don't trust me._ He thought, sighing inwardly. _It would make things so much easier._ He shook his head and after one last nod to Kakashi, followed the Jounin to the gate of the village so they could greet Sesshomaru and whoever he brings with him.

Tsunade watched as Shippou and Kakashi left, not taking her eyes away from their figures till she couldn't see or sense them anymore. Then she turned her brown eyes towards the other three, one of which was staring at her for orders—the other two though, were looking down and distraught.

_I can't blame them though…_ thought Tsunade sadly, staring at her student and blond Genin with guilt. _I_ _shouldn't have been so confident things weren't going to happen this way—that's why I asked Kakashi to train them…but maybe; I should have taken more measures._

Kagome could still be with them if she did. _Even if had to take them out of the village and sent them somewhere else…anything would have been better. But it's too late for that now._

Sighing, and knowing she can't just leave them be to mourn and regain their bearings after everything that's happened—even though she wish she could—she called out to them. "Naruto, Sakura." they besides Kakashi, herself, Shizune, and…Shippou are the only ones that know what's happening and why—and she needs everyone in the village to be updated.

She can't afford to let them be to themselves, not right now, when things are as bad as they are.

The two teens looked up at her when she addressed them and she forced a smile on her face, "I need you two to find any available ninja that can, to head towards the front of the village. If they ask why, tell them it will be explained when they get there. But for now, just make sure you can find as many people as you can…we may need all the power we can get." She looked back to where said teen and Jounin left just moments ago. "If…Kiyo-Shippou's right about how fast his friends can get here…we may be facing some strong enemies…"

Both looked troubled, like they just wanted to break down and cry with everything that happened, but both nodded anyway in agreement. Then with blurs of pink and orange, took off, leaving Tsunade and Shizune in the training grounds.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune, seeing Tsunade rubbed her eyes and look down in exhaustion. "Are you…alright?"

Tsunade didn't respond to Shizune's question. She only waved off her assistant's concern with her other hand. "Shizune, I need you to head out and gather status reports of how the village is… how many casualties and what's still standing."

Shizune nodded but stared at her mentor with concern. "But…Tsunade...what about you-?"

"I'm fine Shizune." Interrupted Tsunade. She lowered her hand from her eyes and looked at Shizune. "I'm fine; just see how the village is."

The younger woman looked troubled and opened her mouth to speak, but on second thought, sighed and nodded in agreement. It's easier to just agree with Tsunade then argue with her. Better just do as she says. "Right."

Without another word, Shizune left and Tsunade was left alone.

_I hope I'm making the right decision. _

**. . .**

Blurry silver eyes slowly opened in the dark space they were in to immediately close. "Ow…" with a small wince, the owner of said eyes blinked and their hand moved towards the back of their neck where a small throbbing pain came from. "Sonofa…" she hissed when her fingers touched a particularly sensitive part of the pain and quickly drew back her hand. She moved to place her hand on her lap but stopped when the sound of rattling hit her ears.

"What…the hell?"

With some confusion, Kagome looked down at her hands and finally noticed that an extra weight was on her hands—chains. Black chains were attached to her wrists and on further inspection, on her ankles and the cause for the rattling her just heard.

_Chains?_ Kagome blinked again and looked around the area she was in. _why am I in chains—? _The confused girl stopped speaking as soon as she noticed that where she was supposed to be in, she wasn't. She was no longer in the training grounds…or from the looks of things, anywhere in Konoha at all.

No, instead the place she was in was dark…and cold. Really cold. She shivered and moved to wrap her arms around herself, but when the chains grated against the ground and their cold metal touched her skin, she stopped and moved her hands back to their place on her sides. _I'll only make myself colder._ She thought with some anger, looking down at the black chains glaring up at her.

_But it doesn't matter. _Kagome looked back up and scanned her surroundings. _I need to find out where I am, how I got here, and how to get out._

Slowly, Kagome moved from her position against the cold wall to a more sit up like position to look around better. It was dark, but there was some light coming out from a small and wide window that was at the very top of the wall to her right. It was barred. She doesn't even think a rat could escape from how small the spaces between the bars were. _Must not want anything to escape. _She thought amused, before looking towards her left, since everything on her right was just that opening and an empty wall.

On her left were more bars, these had more space between them, but the space was only about the size of her hand spread out—not big enough to escape through either. The bars also had an opening under them, but again it wasn't big enough for her to escape through. On the other side of the bars was a space and door—and in front of her, was another thing of bars that connected to another small room like hers.

To put it simply, she was in a cell. A dark, clammy cell in a dark clammy room.

_Great…just great._ Kagome lightly tapped the back of her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes to calm herself from either freaking out in a panic at just what the hell happened to her, or bursting into an angry flip out. Both don't seem too good at the moment. _Calm down… I'm just in a cell. _She let out a shaky breath. _Now, think. I was fighting Sasuke. I thought for sure he would have killed me…but he didn't. Instead, I'm knocked out and now in some weird cell…but why am I here—?_

"_You."_

Kagome stopped thinking and her mouth dropped open in shock. _No…no damn way…he wouldn't—. _

Sasuke wouldn't. He wouldn't _capture_ her. Sasuke doesn't capture people. He just attacks and probably kills them—but capture, that's not something he would do.

And if it was for someone else—that's another thing he wouldn't do. Why would Sasuke help someone capture her—or Orochimaru, since he's the only one she can think of that would want to capture her? _He doesn't do that. There's no way he changed that much right—. _

The sound of the door from her left opening cut Kagome's thoughts short and she paused to look up at the newcomer come to 'greet' her.

Seems like it was a bad move to do so though, because when they saw she was awake, they—Kabuto—stopped walking and grinned. "I see you're awake…"

When she refused to give him any response other than a scathing glare, he chuckled and as fast as he came, left the room, leaving her alone. Once the metal door slammed shut, Kagome raised a hand—ignoring the horrible clattering of the chains—and rubbed her suddenly pounding head, changing any and all thoughts of what she had in mind.

_Okay, maybe he would._ She wearily looked up and around again, looking for anything that could help her escape. _And now that I have established what happened to me, I need to leave. Now._

There's no telling what Orochimaru could be planning for her if she remains here any longer.

So with a small huff, she forced herself up on two feet to stand up straight—but immediately fell down to the ground as soon as she was standing. She winced at the impact, but tried again, to get the same result. Kagome stared down at her legs with horror.

She couldn't stand up. Why couldn't she stand up straight?

Panic welled up in her throat and Kagome moved to try again when more pounding pain came from her neck. Yelling out and no longer trying to stand Kagome leaned forward, gripping the back of her neck with her hand.

It was at that moment the door to the room opened again and even through her pain, Kagome could hear the sound of three set of different footsteps walk in.

"Hello, Kagome-chan. It's good to see you've awakened."

Her previously closed eyes shot opened and Kagome quickly looked up through her bangs, eyes blazing and expression dark.

To see Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto staring at her through the bars. Ignoring the other two though, Kagome kept her gaze on the Sannin in the middle, hackles rising at the grin he wore. "you." she growled, and like lightening shot up from her spot on the ground and tried to attack.

Before she could even make it to the edge of the cell she was in, her legs failed her again and Kagome was left to crumble back down to the floor, neck pounding in pain and panting with the exertion she put into trying to stand.

While she cursed inwardly at the showing of weakness, Orochimaru smirked and chuckled, lightly shaking his head. "You shouldn't try to move Kagome-chan." He lightly scolded. "I'm sure you don't want the poison in your system to spread faster…"

Kagome froze where she was, only lifting up her head to stare at the twisted Sannin. "Poison?"

He nodded. "Yes, the poison I so nicely injected into you while you were…ah…sleeping peacefully." He tilted his head to the side at her, his eyes scanning her face for any sudden movements. "Because we don't want you moving too much or using any of your abilities now do we?"

He sighed remorsefully. "I've already had to replace so many cells in the last couple of weeks—and I really would prefer to keep at least these ones standing." He looked around the room for a bit. "These are the private ones, and as much as I'm positive you appreciate the privacy—I don't want to take any chances."

The snake suddenly looked back towards her, a faint warning in his eyes despite the smile. "And I'm sure you don't want to be placed with the other…guests. They can be a bit…rough with newcomers." A sick grin appeared on his face. "And especially young, _beautiful_ girls…"

As he trailed off, Kagome had to resist the urge to get sick—at the fact of what he was saying and that he called her 'beautiful'. Orochimaru saw this and chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, while it is always an option—I would never do something like that to you." he eyed her again. "Unless things absolutely called for it anyway."

Kagome only growled again, still glaring at him, and inwardly started summoning her chakra. She'll get free, just wait. "Bastard."

She only got an amused grin. "Ah, ah, ah, Kagome." Orochimaru tisked, waving a finger at her like she was a child in trouble. "You shouldn't say stuff you don't mean, after all it's considered impolite—."

"as if I care what the hell you think!" yelled out Kagome angrily, her expression murderous as she raised herself up as much as she could without her legs failing her and tried to attack Orochimaru again, but being held back by the chains on her wrists and ankles. "Let me go!"

Kagome continued to pull against the chains, despite the fact that as time went on, she grew weaker and weaker and more tired for some reason. _Why…am I so tired?_ Thought the girl, gasping for breath already after a few tries. All she did was pull forward and try to summon her chakra, so why—?

_Wait. _Kagome stopped moving suddenly, noticing that all this time, she hasn't been able to summon her chakra. By now, she should have a whole mess of it. But she doesn't. _My…chakra… why can't I summon it? _She looked back towards her jailer, wide eyed. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, you haven't figured it out by now?" asked Orochimaru. When she said nothing he sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll have to tell you." he lifted up a hand and pointed towards the chains around her wrists and ankles. "See those cuffs? I'm sure if you paid them more attention, you would have noticed by now that they are _chakra cuffs_."

Kagome froze. "Chakra cuffs?" _that…explains why I'm tired. It's sucking out my chakra when I summon it and keeping me from using it._

At her expression, Orochimaru nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you this already Kagome-chan. We don't want you attempting to get free, so every precaution has been taken."

Kagome was silent for a few moments, and thinking she finally gave up Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak but the rattling of chains interrupted him.

The girl was getting up—slowly but she was actually trying to stand. _Foolish girl, does she really think she'll be able to move with the chains and the poison in her system?_ Still, as he watched her, he had to admit he commends her reluctance to accept that she can't win in her situation. _Though, it's part of the reason why she is so interesting._

The girl continued to try and stand. "Kagome-chan, it's useless to try—."

He stopped speaking again when he heard the girl still struggling, mumble something.

Kagome fisted her hands against the hard ground. "I…won't…give up." she won't. She won't let this bastard talk down to her. She was on her knees now.

If Orochimaru thinks something as little as some poison and chakra cuffs will stop her, then he's sadly mistaken.

With grit of teeth and will alone, Kagome pushed herself up on shaking legs, panting and slumped forward, but still standing.

Still defiant. She won't let him think he's won. She won't give Orochimaru that satisfaction. She will fight him tooth and nail.

"I told…you." spoke up Kagome, smirking at Orochimaru. "You think just because you have chakra cuffs and some poison you'll be able to stop me?" her eyes narrowed as the area around her shifted. "I don't need jutsu to get out of this hellhole." The room is small, and the air is stale…but if she tries hard enough she should be able to do what she needs to do.

A small gust of wind was forming in the usual calm room, but Orochimaru didn't seem bothered, if anything, he seemed amused. "Oh? And how are you doing to get out exactly?"

By now, the small gust of wind had increased, and the air around Kagome was swirling like a tornado and the girl closed her eyes to focus. _Almost—_

The girl's thoughts were interrupted when the wind around her suddenly stopped moving and the breeze she was forming, was gone.

And immediately after, she felt pain. unbelievably strong and stabbing pain that started from her ankles and wrists and spread throughout her body till it all came together right at the center of her chest, stayed there and burned and burned and burned.

Not prepared for such a pain, Kagome yelled out and was left falling down to the ground on her knees, grabbing at her chest to try and make it stop, but not knowing how to.

It felt as if she failed to summon a full body chidori correctly and was now being electrocuted from the inside out. All her nerves, her muscles, everything hurt.

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, feel the constant fast pace of thump, thump, thump as it tried to keep with the sudden panic she felt at the fact that the pain just kept hurting. That it wouldn't go away.

But then, after moments of pain, after moments of panic…like nothing it did. The pain was gone. Just gone. Like it wasn't even there.

And Kagome was still on her knees, gasping for breath and gripping the front of her shirt tightly, eyes wide and confused at just what the hell that was and why it happened.

She got her answer when Orochimaru sighed. "I told you Kagome-chan. Every precaution to keep you from escaping has been taken."

Still trying to regain her breath, Kagome weakly looked up at Orochimaru. "y-you, that…was a _precaution_?"

He smirked at her. "Why of course. Don't think I've forgotten about your…other special abilities. I've made sure that every little detail about your capture has been taken. Go ahead and try to summon any of the little elements to help you, but you'll only have to face the pain again." he pointed to the chakra cuffs. "I've…altered them a bit…took a bit of time actually and I dare say I lost a lot of lab rats to the creation of them, but I've perfected them to the point that any sign of you trying to summon anything, even the slightest focus and you will have to face it lashing back at you."

She narrowed her eyes. "How…?"

The snake gave her a smile. One that if she was meeting him for the first time, probably would make her smile back—but that wasn't the case, so she just gave a weak glare back. "I've seen you're abilities more than a few times, plus I've had help in analyzing them, so it wouldn't be too hard to find a way to counter them."

A light of understanding filled Kagome's eyes and she turned the silver towards the grey haired man staring at her with a smirk. She gave a bitter smile. "That's…right. You can analyze your opponent's skills and abilities."

Kabuto's smirk increased and he pushed his glasses up closer to his face. "I'm flattered that you remembered something that was from over two years ago."

Kagome's eyes flashed as she regarded him coolly, even in her weakened state. "Don't be. I didn't mean it as a _compliment_."

Kabuto tensed at the insult and Kagome could only grin, glad that even if she was weakened and currently couldn't do anything big, could still do _something_.

As the exchange went on, Orochimaru watched amused, then grinned widely, motioning to the other male at his side. "What? You don't seem to suspect that it was Sasuke-kun here that helped me? He after all, does know about your abilities and could have easily told me himself about them."

From her position on the ground, Kagome snorted. "Sasuke's a trading bastard…" her eyes that were on Orochimaru as she said this, suddenly flashed towards Sasuke and she stared at him, continuing. "But I know he's not a snitch." She gave the Uchiha a dark, almost feral mocking grin, never breaking eye contact as she spoke. "Even if he is _everything_ else."

Her attempt at getting under the Uchiha's skin worked, because when she turned her eyes away and dismissed him to look down at the ground, she could feel the scathing glare boring into her head, but refused to look back at him. _Serves the bastard right._

_But now…I need to try to get free again._ Despite it being stupid, Kagome tried again to summon an element to help her. If she can just focus passed the pain—she may be able to summon just enough to be able to break free and take off.

Ignoring the fact that it probably won't work, and she'll probably just end up on her knees if she tries—but that's just the thing, she has to try.

So again, Kagome closed her eyes and focused, trying this time, to summon the small bit of water around her that's in the air, or on the ground.

But like last time, it stopped and she was yelling out again in pain and slumping forward, gasping and waiting for the wave of pain to leave her.

"How many times must I tell you Kagome?" came Orochimaru's voice again. "You won't be able to get free. I made sure of it. I'm not letting you go. You're here to stay. Permanently."

When the pain did vanish, Kagome looked up at him through her hair, panting and fisting her hands on the ground to steady herself. "Why…" she gasped, suddenly wanting an answer for all this. Why is he going through all the trouble for this? Why, for the last two years, has he been after her? "What…do you want with me? Why have you gone through all the trouble? Coming after me for two years already…all these attempts…even so far as to attack the village?"

She finished the last bit with a yell and paid for it by wincing and slumping forward again. Note to self…too fast of movements are a big no in 'things to do while recovering from pain'.

"…why?" at Orochimaru's soft question, Kagome looked back up where Orochimaru was staring at her with wide yellow eyes, looking at her in shock that she doesn't know the reason why he's been after her. "You don't know?" when she said nothing, he chuckled then full out laughed and walked closer to her cell. "You really don't know why you are so important to me?" he grinned and licked his lips. "Then you must not know how _rare_ you really are Kagome-chan."

He gripped the bars of the cell and leaned in closer, "So funny, and after all these years I thought you knew. Well, the reason is quite simple. You're eyes and abilities. Since I saw what you could do, the _powers_ you have during the Chuunin exams, I knew, just _knew_ I had to have you Kagome-chan."

When she froze, Orochimaru stared down at her. "You have the most interesting eyes I've ever seen. It's amazing really. I've never seen eyes like yours, and I haven't heard of any clan that's has the type of kekkei genkai you have—they could be in hiding, they could be extinct for all I know—but that really doesn't matter to me, you see because I found you." he grinned at her. "You're one of a kind. And I couldn't just let you stay at Konoha, where they would keep your abilities all to themselves when I could have a much better use for them." he finished this all in a sickly singsong voice that made her skin crawl.

And Kagome wanted to be sick, angry, disgusted all at the same time. That's why? The reason why for two years she's been chased, followed, wanted like some kind of plaything or experiment? Why she has a large scar on her arm? Why she's here right now, away from her friends, and trapped like some kind of animal?

All because of her eyes? Her abilities? That's why?

She felt herself start to shake in anger. "you…sick…bastard!" like a wild animal, Kagome glared up at Orochimaru, her eyes flickering from purple to silver continuously, despite the fact that she's losing chakra because of it, or that soon she'll be weakening from it, she can't help it. All because of something like her 'power', she's where she is right now? "That's why? the entire reason why?" she began to struggle where she was, against the chains and to stand, because she is going to get free, and when she does, the snake is going to _pay_. "The reason why you're doing this?"

"Let me go!" Her arms pulled against the chains holding her and she barred her teeth at the now amused looking Sannin, just watching her as she restarted her struggle to get free even though it's useless to try.

She can already feel herself weakening, and she can tell that her pulls on the chains are going slack, but it doesn't stop the fact that she _will kill Orochimaru_ for this. "Fucking release me!" she growled. "You say my abilities are 'interesting' and 'one of a kind' so let me go!" she suddenly grinned, a dark idea forming in her furious mind. "Let me go and I'll show you just _how interesting_ my powers are! You want to see them, then let me go and I will show you exactly how they are!"

She glared. "So come on, let me go. Why don't you? You say you're so interested in my Kouyoume so why don't you see it firsthand." A smirk appeared on her face. "Why don't you release me? Afraid of a little girl perhaps, knowing I could kick your ass any day of the week if I was free?" she sneered. She knows that baiting Orochimaru with something that's probably not at all true wasn't the smartest thing, but she's too pissed off at the moment to care.

Though she insulted him, Orochimaru wasn't bothered. If anything, he just looked happy, grinning and looking so smug. "You see…as much as that _sounds_ like fun, there's another reason why you are here Kagome-chan." He chuckled. "And it's not just because of your…charming and interesting personality. Though that does add to it."

His words made Kagome pause, confused. There's another reason why she's been captured? She felt something heavy appear in the air and settle on her shoulders at the look he was giving her.

It was as if he knew something important about her that she didn't. It made her suddenly dread the next thing he was going to say. But swallowing down that dread and the feeling that's telling her, 'don't ask', she did so anyway, because she needs the answers.

She has to know. If only to figure out what the hell he knows that's so important, that even she herself doesn't know it. "What…is it?" she gritted her teeth and looked down, feeling exhausted after all the moving and struggling she's done in the last few minutes. "Why else am I here?"

"Because you have something of mine."

The voice that cut in made everyone turned towards the newcomer that entered the room, and when Kagome looked up, her eyes widen in recognition at who she saw. "You…K-Kikyo?" there's no way. Why would…how could Kikyo be working with Orochimaru? She only met the woman once but when she asked, Kikyo denied having any involvement with the snake…she even said she had no clue who he was.

So, was it just a lie?

Kikyo smirked at her, her red eyes regarding her with something Kagome could only identify as victory—but for what, she's confused over. "You remember me…good."

At the simple response, Kagome glared back, forcing herself up as far as she could through her exhaustion to stare at the woman that just came in. "what the hell is going on? And better yet." She looked towards Orochimaru, gulping down the rest of the dread she felt. "You haven't answered my question. Why else am I here? What do you want with me?" She looked back to Kikyo. "And what the hell could I have that belongs to you? I don't even know you!"

Kikyo's face took a disgusted, annoyed look as Orochimaru leaned closer to her cell, eyes shining brightly in glee. "So, you don't know that either? are you sure about that Kagome?" he paused as if waiting for a response but Kagome only continued her glaring, so he chuckled and pulled back to motion to Kikyo. "Well, if you don't know, then I'll tell you that as well."

He pointed at her through the cell, "you see, dear Kagome-chan, you have Kikyo-san's soul and she wants it back."

Any movement in Kagome's body, whether it is breathing or just trying to stay upright from weakness, halted. Her…soul? She has…Kikyo's soul? How can that be? It's impossible.

That's stupid…crazy even. That's the other reason why she's been taken? And she told them so, angrily. "That's impossible! How the hell could I have her soul?

But Orochimaru only grinned again and nodded as if it confirmed all the bullshit he's trying to feed her. "But it's not. You do have her soul Kagome; actually, you stole it from her. And all she's trying to do is get it back."

"I'm sure you remember our encounter…and the pain you felt… " Spoke up Kikyo before pausing for a moment. "Though why it seems you feel nothing now is…surprising." The woman looked down at her, looking almost as if she was expecting an answer.

Kagome did the same and looked at Kikyo, eyes widening at the mention of the pain. She moved a hand to her chest and gripped her shirt tightly. "It still doesn't mean that. It could have been anything; it doesn't mean I have your 'soul'." Countered Kagome. She won't believe it. How can she have someone else's soul, wouldn't that mean that Kikyo was dead? And she can see that Kikyo is far from that.

How else could the woman be up, walking, talking, and breathing if she wasn't?

The sannin sighed again, rubbed the side of his head almost hopelessly and turned to stare at Kikyo, shaking his head sadly. "How sad. It seems that Kagome-chan doesn't believe us."

"It doesn't matter." Kikyo didn't look at him, her attention was focused completely on the girl refusing to listen and be defiant. "If she believes us or not. She'll see soon enough for herself."

Kagome was on the defensive again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Orochimaru waved his hand through the air in dismissal. "Oh, nothing you need to worry yourself over Kagome, you'll see soon enough." he chuckled. "But let's get back to topic, shall we?"

Again he moved in closer. "Anyway, what we say is true. Even if it is a bit shocking, you have her soul, and the reason you are here is because of it and our deal." He smiled evilly. "If it wasn't for it, we wouldn't have been able to get you here like you are right now."

"Deal?" echoed Kagome, her hands re-fisting on the ground as she spoke.

"Yes." Orochimaru answered. "As you know, I've been after you for a while, but due to some… problems have been unable to succeed, at least till I met Kikyo. The deal was that I help Kikyo get her soul back and she'll help me capture you, since as individuals, we each failed. But this way, we both get what we want." a crazed light lit up his eyes. "She gets her soul, and I get to experiment on you _before and after_ she takes it back. Another plus was that I got to attack that weak village."

Throughout his explanation, Kagome was feeling sicker and sicker, at least until he mentioned the village, and Kagome was back to glaring. "Konoha village is not weak!"

"Oh? Did I hit a weak spot?" asked Orochimaru raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you concerned for you'll little village?"

Even though she was beginning to feel a little dizzy, Kagome smirked. "No, because I know Konoha will not fall."

Orochimaru looked interested in what she had to say. "And why is that?"

The smirk on her face increased tenfold. "Because if Konoha is weak like you say…then you must be weaker. You've already attacked Konoha twice and both times it hasn't fallen, you've only been able to barely scratch it."

After the entire time she's tried to get under his skin, make him annoyed and angry, she finally succeeded because she saw the snake freeze, the sudden sure look on his face vanishing and replaced with cold, hard anger.

Then, like the namesake he was called after, Orochimaru's hand shot through the cell like a snake and his hand wrapped around her neck, gripping it and lifting her up into the air, causing the chains to rattle and making all her limbs hang limp.

But she only continued to smirk despite the grip on her neck and the weight pulling on her arms and legs, just glad she was finally able to get Orochimaru back for all the stuff he's done to her. "What's wrong Orochimaru? Or perhaps, _did I hit a sore spot_?" the grip on her neck increased as she was glared at but she still didn't do anything. "Because, it's true. No matter what you do, Konoha will not fall. No matter…how many of its ninja you take away." Her eyes momentarily went to Sasuke then back to the angry sannin. "Konoha will still stand tall—."

Orochimaru interrupted her by tossing her back. "Insolent girl." He said, smirking. "You're lucky I like you and Kikyo still needs you alive. Otherwise, you'd be dead by now."

Kagome hit the back of the cell then the ground, rolling till she came to a stop by the bars and tried to push herself up. "I'd be dead?" she asked, faltering on shaking arms and panting in exhaustion. "Why don't you…just get it over with and kill me now?" The dizziness was back again.

Kikyo smirked. "All that for a simple village." when Kagome looked up through her bangs to glare at them, she shook her head. "Don't worry, your wish will soon be fulfilled."

Orochimaru sighed suddenly, reaching into the cell again with his arm as he shook his head sadly. "It's so sad." He continued mournfully, gripping Kagome's chin with his hand and lifting it up. "How they turned you into such a loyal little dog."

Disgusted, Kagome tried to pull away, but due to his grip on her chin and the fact that she barely had any strength left, she couldn't and had to settle with just continuing to glare. "I choose to be loyal to the village."

"That's what they all say." Chuckled Orochimaru, lifting up her chin even more. "And it's too bad, you know, if Kikyo didn't have to take her soul back, I would have _loved_ having you as one of my subordinates. You would make an excellent sound ninja." He looked towards the two other males that remained silent. "You'd be just like Kabuto and Sasuke."

She only glared.

It was then that Kikyo turned towards Orochimaru. "I'm leaving now to make preparations." She gave one last look towards Kagome, before turning around and walking to the door. "Do what you want with her. But remember, don't kill her. If she dies before I can properly set things up, my soul will disappear."

With that said, the door closed and like she came, Kikyo was gone, leaving only the ninja in the room.

After a few moments of looking at the door after Kikyo left, Orochimaru looked back at her and leaned in close enough he could whisper to her despite her attempts to back away. "It would be so fun. And just think if you were, right now you could be with me, safe and out of a cell."

_What is he doing?_ Thought Kagome, freezing at his last sentence. _It's as if he's trying to tell me I could be a sound Nin and saved._ She stopped as it hit her. _Or maybe…he really is._

When her struggling decreased, Orochimaru grinned. "You wouldn't have to worry about Kikyo and your soul being taken. You'd be free to roam, with Sasuke as your friend again." she completely froze and he smirked. "Think about it Kagome…it's up to you." with that said, he pulled back and let go of a now wide-eyed Kagome's chin so he could stand up straight and look at her. "So, what do you say?"

Knocked from her shock that he just _offered_ her a place in sound, she regained her composure and resumed glaring. He thinks just because he's offering her a way out and escape from her current predicament she'll just willingly go and join him without any second thought? That if he offers her something like 'Sasuke's friendship again' she jump right to it and agree? That she's that weak? "Fuck…you." she spat out, wincing when the room started to spin.

Despite her plain rejection, Orochimaru only shrugged. "Oh well, I guess then you'll just have to suffer a bit before you see things my way." He looked towards Kabuto. "Kabuto. You know what do to."

The grey-haired man nodded and walked towards the cell, unlocking and opening it. Seeing this, Kagome tried to move to get up, seeing that she has an opening now, but when she tried to move her legs, she just fell back down and couldn't lift them up—they wouldn't move.

She felt a sinister look on her head and met Orochimaru's eyes. "It's seems that the poison finally kicked in. I could tell when you had barely any strength to pull away…and now that just confirms my suspicions. And I'm sure that by now, you're probably feeling the small bit of dizziness. It's a side effect from the poison used."

_No shit. _Thought Kagome. _I've been feeling it time to time for a while now._ But she's not going to tell him this. Let him guess and be careful. That way if she can find an opening, no matter how small, she can try to act on it.

There was a creaking sound as the cell door was opened and Kabuto walked in, coming towards her till he was behind her and holding onto her shoulders.

She tried to pull away, but her body barely moved and the dizziness resumed, making her blink to try and clear her vision since it was the only thing she could still do. She heard more footsteps and lifted up her eyes to stare at Orochimaru who was too walking in, but now with a syringe in his hand that held some kind of white liquid in it he must have had with him this entire time.

And her eyes widened, knowing exactly what he plans on doing with that needle. Again, she tried to move, but Kabuto held onto her firmly and any movement she was able to do, he was able to overpower it by just adding more pressure onto her shoulders. _No…I need to move! Whatever is in that thing can't be good!_

Orochimaru noticed her panic and smirked, calmly lifting up the needle to inspect it. "If I can recall Kagome, during the second test of the Chuunin exams those two years ago, you got the curse mark."

From where he stood away from the cell and watching as things went on, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and from under the sleeves of his shirt, his hands fisted, but it went unnoticed by the other occupants in the room.

Orochimaru moved closer, his inspection of the needle done as he grabbed the collar of Kagome's shirt and pulled it down, revealing the very curse mark he spoke off, silver outlining and all. "Ah, there is it…you see, another reason why I'm so interested in you is because of your reaction to the mark."

He looked down at it and with a finger, traced the edge of one tomoe. "I'm amazed on how you have been able to counter the effects of the curse mark for so long without any repercussions or suffering. Even what you did to make it so." he looked back to a pale Kagome, the grin on his face increasing. "For example, this silver lining, is it a seal?"

Kagome said nothing—she couldn't. Orochimaru gave a small-disappointed hum. "oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, since after all, I don't think you even know what you did in the first place." he paused then placed a hand behind Kagome's neck and moved it for her since she couldn't anymore and made her look in the direction Sasuke was. "Or I'm sure you would have helped Sasuke-kun with his own mark."

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._ Thought Kagome, closing her eyes tight and refusing to see Sasuke or Orochimaru. Because it's true. She doesn't know what she did. She doesn't even know if she did anything.

All she knows is that when she woke up from getting the mark, there was a silver outline on it and she didn't have the same effects Sasuke was having. She had the pain—but that quickly faded and vanished, barely reappearing till it just stopped all together.

But if she did know what she did, she would have helped Sasuke without any complaints. It's true. But she didn't, and so she kept it a secret from him. For two years.

Which is why now, she doesn't want to see his reaction. Even if they are enemies now, even if what he thinks doesn't matter—_shouldn't_ matter to her, she just doesn't want to see it.

"In a way though, I'm glad you don't know what you did. Because if you did, things probably wouldn't be the way they are now, right Kagome-chan?" questioned Orochimaru, running his hand through her dark hair and grinning. "Well it's doesn't matter now does it? After all, that was in the past."

He lifted up the syringe again, staring at it with a smile. "And we're now in the present. Which brings us to this little needle. Inside this syringe is a special formula created from the heaven curse mark you and Sasuke have received. Its purpose is to help bring on the activation of the mark." he looked at her, amused. "I made this especially for you, since for some reason, you are the only person to receive the mark and not have it properly activate." His grin increased. "So I'm going to give your mark…a_ little_ push I guess you can say."

He hummed joyously and kneeled beside Kagome, so that he could look at the side of her face and easily inject the needle into her skin. He saw Kagome's eyes move around anxiously and he gave a calming grin, cupping Kagome's cheek with his free hand and making the panicking girl face him. "Oh, don't worry. Even though it's untested, nothing bad should happen. This is nothing but a small upgrade; the pain won't be as bad as when you first got the mark." He commented almost off-handedly. "At the most, you'll probably be really exhausted and unable to move for a few moments, but you'll still be conscious. And besides, what do you have to worry? After all, you did survive the first time. " He chuckled and drew the needle closer to Kagome's neck. "This will be…the first experiment."

Slowly, Orochimaru moved Kagome's head to the side, revealing the curse mark fully on her skin. From her place, Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to struggle, but didn't move due to the poison. _No—!_

Kagome was interrupted by a quick, sharp pain appearing on her neck as Orochimaru stuck the needle into her skin, right in the center of her curse mark and injected the white liquid into her. When all of it was gone, he pulled the needle out and stood back, just watching and waiting.

While he waited, Kagome felt her entire body stiffen as the curse mark on her skin slowly started to glow red, growing darker and bigger till the silver lining had faded away into just as a deep dark black as the rest of it.

It was then that Orochimaru took it as his opportunity and made a hand sign.

As soon as that hand sign was made—Kagome's eyes widened, her pupils dilated and she was left yelling out in pain as it hit her. Hard.

During Kagome's screaming, Orochimaru nodded for Kabuto to release Kagome, and he did so, backing and standing far away from the girl as she fell forward and just continued to scream.

_S-stop it! Stop it!_ Kagome bit down on her lip, drawing blood and reached for her neck where the burning pain was coming from, trying to make it stop, trying to make it go away but failing. _Not again! Stop!_

It just continued to burn, it just continued to hurt, and there was nothing she could do. _Make it go way! Stop!_

She doesn't want this pain again. She _doesn't_ want to remember it. She doesn't want to feel it. She was happy without it, happy that while she had the mark, it didn't do anything. It was quiet; it was like it wasn't even there.

_So make it stop! Go away!_ She just continued to scream. _Make it stop!_

While she continued to scream and move around on the floor trying to make the pain go away, the curse mark she attempted to grab at was still spinning madly, before slowly spreading across her body with the familiar red-orange marks.

As this went on, Sasuke watched. Watched as the marks slowly made their mark from her left side of her face, to the beginning of her right, covering her in tattoos that looked so eerily like his own when he used the curse mark on himself. But then, as he watched the marks almost completely cover her entire body—they suddenly stopped and Sasuke felt his eyes widen when Kagome's body gained a silver glow.

The glow was small at first, but as time went on it became brighter and brighter to where the entire area was now lit up in its light. And as he continued to watch, he was shocked to see that it seemed like the glow was fighting off the curse mark. Because the curse mark had stopped and was now receding back to her neck.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, seeing what was going on. _Just like I expected. This happened the last time. But now, I'm prepared. _He quickly made another set of hands signs that made Kagome's scream of pain increase to where they were practically screeches and she was now fully flailing around on the ground—despite the poison in her system that makes her unable to move. _It's because she's in so much pain, that she can fight off the poison._

Purple chakra was now swirling around Kagome's form and both Orochimaru and Kabuto had to take a few more steps away to avoid being hit the by whirling chakra and sent flying back.

The silver light responded in kind and was now too surrounding Kagome. During the struggle the marks on Kagome's skin kept moving—from her left side to her right and back and forth in a constant pattern as she thrashed and screamed.

Seeing that nothing was happening, Orochimaru frowned and again made the hand signs. The purple chakra increased in size as Kagome threw her head back and screamed the worst scream they've ever heard from the girl.

It was then that the silver glow covering Kagome exploded.

The three males were left covering their faces with their arms from harm till the glow started to dim and disappear. And when it did, they dropped their arms and turned towards Kagome.

The girl was on her side, panting but that wasn't what caught their attention.

It was the fact that on her skin, the curse mark stayed.

_Interesting._ Wondered Orochimaru, staring at Kagome. The curse mark didn't seem to be activated anymore but it remained on her entire left side instead of going back to her neck. The left side of her face, arm, leg, her whole left side was covered in marks while her right remained free of them. _It appears that the mark won the battle and was able to finally activate, but instead of properly going back to her neck after the first activation, it stopped at her left side and didn't move any farther. _

He moved closer to the still panting Kagome and kneeled in front of her. "Aren't you just the most interesting of a person Kagome?"

When she heard her name, the tired girl turned her eyes to him sluggishly and attempted to glare but failed due to her exhaustion, leaving him to laugh at her attempt as he stood and started walking out of the cell. "My, my, you still try to act strong. Even though you're tired and weak. Come Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded and followed him out, closing and locking the door behind him as he did so.

Orochimaru then turned to look at her again. "That was the first experiment. But maybe the last if you consider my proposition Kagome-chan." He grinned at her before turning to leave, only stopping once to regard Sasuke. "You coming Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing but Orochimaru didn't act on it, he only continued walking to the door before leaving, Kabuto still behind him.

The door closed again and it was now just Kagome and Sasuke in the room, alone.

Still on the ground, Kagome coughed a few times and winced as her body protested against all the abuse it went through in just the span of a few minutes. _Damn bastard._ Struggling, Kagome slowly drew herself up, leaning heavily on shaking arms and trying to sit up, but her arms failed her and she was left hitting the ground painfully. _I'm going to make you pay for this…not as bad my foot._

She grimaced and pushed herself up again, stopping as she again leaned on her arms to catch her breath. _Why don't you do the same thing to yourself for once and then we'll see how much _you_ like it._

Slowly, and with much struggle and shaking limbs, she was able to weakly lift her upper body up. _At least now though I can move again… _she winced as her neck throbbed and let her head drop forward, eyes already shut in her past grimace. _So there's one positive outlook to the pain. I can move instead of being paralyzed._

If she could, she would have laughed.

But she couldn't now, so she was left with just a bitter smirk on her face as she tried to adjust her body in a more comfortable position than just sprawled out on the ground where heaven knows what's been on it.

_And with Orochimaru as the keeper, anything could have been on this floor._

As Kagome lifted herself up more to where she was partially sitting up and using her arms as support. It was then that she noticed that she still had a guest in the room with her, and looked up to stare at them, grinning such a fake smile, she wanted to rip it off her face right then and there—but didn't in favor of pissing the other off. "Yes?" she asked sweetly, so sweet in fact, her teeth were beginning to hurt. "Is…there anything I can do for you? Or are you just fine…staring at my pathetic and weak self like you are?"

Her 'guest' glared at her, his dark eyes regarding her in annoyance, anger, and is that hatred? Oh, she can't really tell in the dim light…and it doesn't help that she's beginning to feel lightheaded.

"You lied."

The two-worded sentence made the girl blink, once, twice, then a third before she cracked a sardonic grin. "Oh, so the great Uchiha-bastard talks does he? And after all this time, I thought you were back to the habit of only speaking one word at a time…" she mused, laughing when he glared at her. Then she looked confused and stared up at Sasuke again. "Lied?"

He didn't say anything, but for a spare second, she saw his eyes move towards the part of her neck where the mark was—and understood. "Ah, so that's…what you're talking about." Kagome closed her eyes and the grin on her face formed into a thin line. "And why you don't seem too shocked." Her hand shakily reached towards her neck and gripped it. "You already knew before all this didn't you?"

She opened her eyes, but didn't look up to Sasuke. "So, when did you find out?"

Again, there was no answer so Kagome decided that she'll just try to figure it out herself. If he doesn't want to tell her, then that's fine. "well." she wondered, head tilting to the side. "From what I know of things and am guessing…you must have found out about it after I passed out when I tried to bring you back. I mean, if you found out any sooner, you would have confronted me."

She paused and there was silence, till she looked up so she could see his feet, but no more than that. "It makes sense after all." the barest hint of a laugh escaped her lips. "You know, I think it's quite funny really—."

For a second time that day, Kagome was lifted into the air, but this time by Sasuke and by the front of her shirt instead of her neck. And instead of sickly-yellow glaring at her, it was the bloody red of the Sharingan. "Don't mess with me."

Even though she doesn't have the strength to resist, or to fight back physically, Kagome glared right back at him. "Messing with you? I'm not messing with you! Anyway, so what if I have the curse mark? Why do you care? What fucking concern of it is yours?"

Kagome felt his grip on her shirt tighten as she was lifted closer to Sasuke, the bars of the cell the only thing between them now. "Why…didn't you tell me."

At that moment, for a split second, _just_ for that quick and simple second, Kagome froze and felt as if she was suddenly back in Konoha, with all the members of team 7 in the training grounds. With Sasuke glaring at her and Naruto for something stupid they were doing, and Sakura sighing at them irritably while trying to keep a smile off her face.

Because at that _exact_ moment, she could have sworn she saw the old Sasuke. Heard the old Sasuke. The one that was still apart of team 7, her teammate, her _friend_.

But it was only for that second and it was gone—she wasn't 13 years old anymore, she wasn't with her team, training and joking like they were—no, she was 15 close to 16, in a cell, and facing her old teammate.

The illusion was gone. The moment that she thought she just saw the old Sasuke in this new, unfamiliar one, disappeared.

The image was cracked, now falling into thousands of pieces she couldn't hope to try and put back together.

She should have felt guilt. Should feel _so sad_ because of what he said and how he said it, that it made him for a split second seem his old self so she should feel bad, but instead of feeling any of that, she felt anger. Uncontrollable anger that made her tense up and want to lash out, because how dare her ask her such a thing?

How dare he say it in such a way, that even if it was only for a _moment_, he sounded like his old self? Like he _cared_?

_Betrayed_ even?

After everything he did to her and the others? How dare he even sound that way? After all the times he _didn't_ care—why _here_? _Why now_?

Her glare became murderous and Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits, but a smirk was on her face. "What's wrong Sasuke? dealing with something that's been bugging you?" the grip on her shirt increased, but she didn't stop, suddenly wanting him to feel the same exact way she and the others have been feeling for years now. "Have you been suffering all this time, wondering why? Asking yourself the question 'why did she never tell me' over and over again?"

She wants him to _suffer_. Wants him to see the hell he put them through—the pain that makes Naruto blame himself to this very day, the pain that makes Sakura cry. "What? Are you feeling betrayed?" the smirk on her face became a grin as she stared straight at Sasuke. "Hurts doesn't it? to know that someone you _thought_ you could trust, could so easily turn around and leave you hanging, could _so easily_ lie to you, could _so easily_ leave like nothing and make you suffer, could _so easily_ just forget everything you've been through and drop you like you were nothing. To be _lied_ to, _betrayed_! It _hurts_ right?"

Kagome was gasping for air by the time she finished, glaring at a silent Sasuke through her exhaustion.

Through the hurt that came with recalling every _single_ moment, every event, every question that went through her mind since he left.

It just _hurts_.

So looking down, Kagome bit her lip and her fists clenched at her sides. Her bangs covered her eyes and a thin line of blood dribbled down her chin. "What would it have mattered anyway?" she whispered. "It wouldn't have made any difference. I didn't tell you because I had no reason to, and if I did tell you, you know what would have happened?" she paused for a moment to let it sink in. "You would have ended up feeling weak that someone had to protect you and while doing so, got the same thing you did. It would have made things more difficult than they had to be. So I didn't say anything."

She could feel Sasuke tense because the grip on her shirt tightened. "Yeah, back then when we were _friends_, you weren't as hard to read as you tried to make yourself." She finally looked up at him, the glare finally gone and exhaustion taking its toll. "Are you happy now?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, but opened his hand and released her. As she fell onto her knees weakly, she gave a sad smile. "If it makes you feel better, Naruto didn't know till Sakura told him the night you left."

She felt a glare on her head, but only laughed. It was then that she slowly started moving, to finish her earlier goal of finding a comfortable position.

It took a few tries, but Kagome finally found a reasonably okay spot against the wall she woke up on, leaning back heavily on it with her legs spread out to keep the rattling chains from hurting her.

She thought that after he found out what he wanted, he would leave but when Sasuke made no move to do such a thing, she turned her head towards the Uchiha. "What…now?"

The male gave her a cold stare. "What you're doing, you're going to get yourself killed."

Kagome faked her shock. "What? Does the great Uchiha actually care or is it a small amount of actual pity? Guilt maybe, since you're indirectly the cause for this?"

No response.

Sighing, Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "From my position right now and what I've been told. I'm already on my way…to being killed because some crazy bitch says I have her soul." Her mouth twitched up into a grin, but it soon disappeared. "If I'm going to be killed, might as well make it hard for those who are the ones that are going to kill me right?"

Again, silence.

Kagome was about to sigh again, but Sasuke speaking up interrupted her. "You're a fool."

She blinked and leaned more heavily against the wall. "Yeah, I am…" Kagome trailed off and leaned her head back before turning to look at Sasuke face to face. The marks on the left side of her face just seemed to stand out then as she caught his eyes with her own silver and continued seriously. "But you know, I'd rather be a fool…then a pawn."

He glared at her but it was dismissed by Kagome who only turned her head back forward and leaned back even more, eyes closing after her declaration.

And Sasuke was left glaring at her through the bars of the cell she was trapped in before quickly turning around on the balls of his feet and heading towards the door to leave.

He reached out and grabbed the handle—stopping only to look once more at Kagome who, from the way she was breathing, he could tell was already knocked out and fast asleep.

Sparing one last glare to the annoying girl, he gripped the handle tighter.

_You…_

Opening the door, he walked out of the room, shut it behind him, before turning, and walked off, away from the cells and _away_ from Kagome.

_Really are a fool…_

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	18. Pieces of the Broken Puzzle

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Pieces of the Broken Puzzle**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback _  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap: **  
Opening the door, he walked out of the room, shut it behind him, before turning, and walked off, away from the cells and away from Kagome.

_Really are a fool…_

* * *

**Now: **  
It was noon.

But that didn't make things any better.

Close to miserable, Shippou gazed ahead of him through the open doors of the Konoha gate, waiting for when Sesshomaru and the others would arrive. _Which I hope, is soon._ Thought the kitsune, eyes momentarily straying behind him, where a large group of ninja he has and has not met gathered. With Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune all in the front and Kakashi, only a few feet from his right.

The man was 'reading' his book, but even if he wasn't looking at him, he could just tell that Kakashi was wary, even on full alert and tense, watching him for any sort of sign of hostility.

Actually, all of them were this way—he could practically feel the anxious energy surrounding the ninja. Those that were able to come were filled in on what's happening and the result wasn't something fun.

He almost had to dodge a few attacks from a few people—those who were either impatient and/or friends of Kagome.

The Inuzuka boy and his dog, a kid he was later told name was Konohamaru, a weapon specialist called Tenten and a few other Nin he's not too familiar with.

Surprisingly though, just when he thought he'd have to act and defend himself, the attacks were halted by ones Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

He's grateful—but when he tried to say so, they just looked away and didn't speak to him. _And probably won't._ Feeling a bit downhearted, Shippou turned his attention back to the front, eyes watching for a sign of his comrades.

The faster they get here, the faster things can be explained and they can start going after Kagome.

But as he waited, the tense and almost painful silence was interrupted by a sudden annoyed voice, almost close to a growl. "When are these comrades of yours getting here?"

Sighing inwardly, Shippou turned back around to face the Inuzuka-boy and had to force himself not to insult, make fun off, or anything remotely offensive to the boy, because if he did, he may just start a fight that he doesn't want.

But failed. "They'll be here when they get here, obviously." He retorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He's has to admit he admires the boy when it comes to his loyalty to his friends, even if it's not someone he's really close to—though at the same time, he hates how impatient he is. It's annoying.

The boy bristled at his comment than barred his canines, the large dog besides him growling with him. "Well, it isn't fast enough. You come here, tell us all this crap, and expect us to sit here waiting while one of our friends is in danger? You got to be shitting me—!"

Before Kiba could continue his rant, the girl besides him—Hinata if he can remember correctly what Kagome told him—quickly grabbed the boy's sleeve and tugged on it, her eyes gazing at him with something close to a plea. "Please…Kiba, we-we all are worried for K-Kagome-." Her voice hitched suddenly and she looked conflicted, apparently not wanting to recall what happened to her friend but forcing herself to continue. "-but…but arguing amongst ourselves while we wait…won't do her…or us…any good."

That made the boy calm down and Shippou blinked in amazement. _Hinata…must be the peacemaker in their group. _He blinked again, then grinned, unable to help himself this one time. Hey, it's not this fault the Inuzuka reminds him almost eerily of a mix between Kouga and Inuyasha. And he could use something, _anything_ right now to help him get his mind off of some things. "Listen to her Inuzuka, if you learned some patience, than maybe waiting won't be so bad."

Kiba gaped at him, glared, and would have taken a step forward if it wasn't for the silent Aburame that placed a hand in front of him. "Kiba. Stop this nonsense."

With a growl and knowing he wouldn't win this fight being outnumbered and all, Kiba did as he was told and backed off, but not without a snort. "Still wondering when they'll get here, the longer this goes on the longer…" Kiba looked over to where a sulking Naruto and silent Sakura stood, his expression changing to one of sadness for his friends. "The longer…things take." He finished almost hesitantly, not wanting to make the remainder of team 7 even more miserable than they were.

Shippou was about to say something else to the Inuzuka, but as soon as he opened his mouth—he felt it.

Or more like—_them_.

He immediately turned his head back forward, ignoring the sudden curious looks from the ninja or outbursts of what's 'going on' to grin. _Finally!_

With the same excited grin, he turned back to the ninja gathered and quickly motioned with his hand towards the front of the gate. "You can ask them yourself, because they just got here."

As soon as the words escaped his lips and before any of the Nin around could speak—there was a loud bang like noise of something hitting the ground hard—before from about a mile ahead of the open gate, a large whirlwind formed and was heading towards them at an almost impossible speed.

And Shippou felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, knowing who it was. _Damn. I was hoping Sesshomaru didn't bring him along—. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the tornado closing in on him. He heard the others quickly back away, but he himself didn't move, even as the tornado was beginning to get dangerously close.

Before he could be hit though, a figure jumped out of the tornado and landed a few feet in front of him, the tornado vanishing like a snap of the fingers behind them. Leaving him staring at a grinning male, his black-hair still held up in its ponytail, blue eyes glinting and regular furs.

The male turned his eyes to him and gave a smirk. "Yo, squirt. Long time no see." he narrowed his eyes then and growled, tail behind him swishing. "I have a bone to pick with you by the way. But first—." Shippou was suddenly left wincing as the wolf punched him none to nicely in the jaw, drawing blood. "—what the _fuck's_ going on! Where the hell is she? What _did you mess up_ this time?"

Rubbing his sore jaw and ignoring the looks of shock the Nin were giving them, Shippou spat out the blood. Then gave the wolf-demon humorless grin. He doesn't want to deal with him. Not now. "Nice to see you too Kouga. Where's Sesshomaru?"

Kouga blinked, anger momentarily gone at the question, shrugged and looked back. "The dog? Last I saw, him and the others were right behind me…"

Shippou sighed as the wolf trailed off and placed a hand over his eyes. "You idiot, you left them behind?"

The Ookami held up his hands in defense at his sudden snap. "I didn't leave them behind—."

There was a flash and small sound from above that made Kouga stop speaking. He looked up to point and grin smugly at the kitsune. "See, I told you I didn't leave them behind."

Shippou could only roll his eyes as a white cloud appeared in the place of the flash and lowered, vanishing as soon as it touched the ground and leaving a familiar figure standing on their own.

There was a collective thing of gasps from behind and Shippou sighed, knowing exactly why. _Maybe I should have told him to have everyone come in a not so flashy way. They'll probably attack us before everyone gets here. _Shippou looked at the newcomer. _Or maybe… it's just him. He's always had an imposing aura…and as ninja, they'll be able to sense it. _

Indeed, they would. The Taiyoukai is strong and even the weakest of human's are wary, even left shaking with just him being in the area. So as ninja, who have higher senses, of course they can sense it. He's just curious as to how much.

"Fox." Sesshomaru's voice echoed throughout the silent clearing and in response, the Nin behind all tensed.

Shippou though, only grinned for a second time and lifted up a hand in greeting. "Sesshomaru." He lifted up an eyebrow towards the Taiyoukai amused, his grin changing into a smirk. "Wow… for Kouga to beat you…"

Said male gave a voice complaint of 'hey' but was ignored as Sesshomaru only gave a slightly annoyed look. "He took off before I could finish explaining the situation."

The kitsune laughed in response before shaking his head and looking around. "And the others? If you are here, I'm guessing they are not too far behind…"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned towards the entrance for a moment before turning back towards him and narrowing. "They will be here shortly. But first, what's the situation?"

Shippou gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the side of his head sheepishly. "Y-yeah…about that…" he can face Kouga when he's angry. Hell, he can face anyone when they're pissed and come out without much trouble…except with Sesshomaru. The Inu-youkai can be frightfully scary when he's angry and with what he's going to tell him—he's probably going to receive bodily harm.

_might as well get it over with…_ accepting his future, Shippou let his hand drop and looked to the ground, opening his mouth to explain everything that's happened in the last few hours.

However, much to his relief he was interrupted by a loud, familiar, and very welcomed roar that made him forget reporting to Sesshomaru and turn his head up to the sky, eyes flashing merrily while everyone else in the vicinity followed his actions.

What met their eyes couldn't be anything but amazing.

As if the roar was some kind of signal, groups upon groups of figures began arriving and landing at once, either from the air or through the gate at speeds that made even him surprised. _When I said to bring backup…he really brought backup…_

Shippou turned to look towards the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru was watching the others arrive, but when he sensed his gaze looked back towards him and the smallest hint of a smirk was on his face. The kitsune blinked, then shook his head in disbelief. "You when all out for this didn't you?"

Sesshomaru turned back forward to watch as the others continued to come, as if he wasn't interested in speaking to him anyone, but his words told a different story all together. "You requested backup and I only fulfilled the request. Besides, the Miko is in trouble." His eyes turned towards him almost accusingly. "Would you prefer if I brought only a few to assist?"

The jab at him and mention of Kagome made him wince, but he quickly wrote it off to point towards Kouga who was grinning at the fact Sesshomaru seemed less than willing to let him off the hook for what's happened. "No, if anything the more the merrier…but still did you have to bring the idiot?"

Kouga tensed but Shippou didn't halt there. If the wolf thinks he won just because of something Sesshomaru said, then the Ookami is greatly wrong. "Having him along may do more harm than good after all."

Said 'idiot' growled and quickly grabbed Shippou on the shoulder to turn the kitsune towards him. Before he could start telling him off though, Sesshomaru spoke up. "We do not have time for your bickering."

Kouga moved to complain but a quick glare from Sesshomaru made him shut his mouth and release Shippou, if not a bit regretfully. "You're lucky Sesshomaru was here, runt—."

But before he could finish his threat, Shippou was already gone from his position next to the two males and already half way towards the new arrivals to greet and say hello after not seeing them for so long.

"Hey—!"

"Kouga." Kouga stopped mid-yell in favor to turn to Sesshomaru. Without looking towards him, Sesshomaru continued. "Leave the fox alone or I will make you."

The words were spoken in a way it made it seem he was just commenting on the weather, but Kouga knew the real meaning to the words and grinned almost mockingly towards the dog. "What? Want your little student to have fun with finally seeing the others?"

A scathing glare was aimed towards him, but Kouga shrugged and crossed his arms, knowing that with how things are now—Sesshomaru wouldn't attack him, even with all that he said. "You know it's true. You have some kind of weird soft spot for him. Like you do with Kagome and even all those of Rin's descendants."

Sesshomaru was quiet, choosing to ignore him as he walked forward to follow after Shippou and address the others, leaving Kouga behind grinning, before he too followed.

**. . .**

Sakura couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing with the arrival of Shippou's 'comrades'.

It was…amazing…awe-inspiring really.

_Who…are these people? _

Looking at them now that they all had landed and no one else seemed to be coming; she couldn't help but give an awed gasp with all her fellow Nin around her.

They all were unique in such a way she couldn't help but be amazed. There was something to each and every one of them that left you feeling a little more than insignificant.

It wasn't just because a lot of them were beautiful—more than what seemed humanly possible—but it was because the way they carried themselves, the way they _arrived_ that left you feeling like some kind of weakling or intruder that shouldn't be here. They each came here without a care and such confidence that it almost made you wish you could do the same but somehow, knew you couldn't.

And in result, left you feeling that you had no right of being here with them.

Which, considering is the other way around completely. _They_ are the intruders. They are the ones that should be left cautious, awed, and even wary of the place they were walking into with a large group awaiting their arrival.

But they weren't, they didn't, _and that right there_—is the whole thing that makes them seem just so_ different_.

Why she and the others are the ones who are wary, awed, surprised, and shocked all at once. Because she knows, that just from their actions alone…these people are_ strong_…

…these people _are dangerous_.

**. . .**

_What the hell did I just allow to happen?_

Tsunade couldn't help the small trembling of her hands as she fisted them, staring at the new arrivals with such apprehension it made her feel sick.

What has she done? These people…this group…she can tell just by looking at them that if they so wished, could probably kill them all with barely lifting up a finger, yet, when she saw this type of power in Shippou and felt that fear—she ignored it to let him call up his friends...which now, she's regretting.

How the hell could she have allowed this? What was she thinking? She wished she could have known what she was getting herself into earlier, because then, she wouldn't have done it. She would have had Shippou jailed and just went with her second option, instead of facing this.

_These people. I don't know how or why…but I can just tell could kill us all. _

She bit down on her lip. Especially the silver-haired male.

The black-haired male that too came made her senses on alert and his speed and arrival made her cautious—but he was quickly out beat when the second appeared on some kind of cloud. _A jutsu?_ She wondered, before looking at the group as a whole for each of their unique arrival. _Are they using some type of jutsu from an unknown land?_

Her eyes passed over every figure, every head to see who was here—what she should be wary off.

There was the silver-haired male, who in of himself was a threat. She couldn't help but admit he was handsome—a lot of them she noticed were actually—but unlike the others, he was so in a regal sense. He carried himself like a leader would, and she knows that even if the interactions between him and his group didn't happen—she would identify him as their leader anyway.

The second man, the one that hit Shippou—she's still surprised and confused about that—had a rugged look to him that reminded her a bit of the Inuzuka clan. He could pass for a clan member easily if he wanted—his brash actions would only deepen that possibility.

The rest of the group was amazing in of themselves. Each also unique and different in appearance. What really left her shocked though, were a few individuals that couldn't be human or even human at all.

One was a beautiful cream-colored two-tailed feline that had black markings are various parts of her body. Her tails, feet, ears, and forehead were covered. The cat had long saber-tooth like canines that hung over her mouth and bright red ruby eyes stared around at them with slit-like pupils.

The second was next to the feline and surprisingly, even weirder. This one was a large two-headed dragon that had metal muzzles over their snouts and bright yellow eyes, with what looked like a saddle on its back.

On its back was something she had no clue what it was, but it was small, wearing brown clothes that reminded her of a monk and holding in one hand, a large staff more than twice its own size and the other, the reins to the two headed dragon.

The last figure that left her awed was a large male that towered over everyone from where he was standing. He was at least four times the size of a normal human and had long arms that came almost all the way down to touch the ground. His face was long, reminding her somewhat of a horse and large blue eyes were wildly looking around, almost as if he was nervous. He had black hair that was tied back into a ponytail and wore a simple dark blue kimono with a large bag slung over his shoulders.

Tsunade blinked, confused and unable to name them on what they even were. Though when she saw four people get off of the feline, one get off of the dragon, and one light blue-haired young woman place a hand on the large man's arm, she couldn't help but think. _Are they summons?_

It would make sense and why these particular arrivals look so different—but at the same time, she can't help but feel she's wrong. She's seen summons before, a lot of summons and none have ever looked or felt this way before.

Then there's the fact of the others around. There were two other men around that wore similar clothing to the first black-haired man but otherwise looked completely different. One had a Mohawk and the other short hair that was grey, but a dark blue in the front. The light blue-haired woman that was currently speaking to the larger man, while beautiful, too was different.

Most of them all were, even though they looked human, were all different in some way.

The only ones she could probably say seemed normal to a degree were only a small fraction of five people in the group, and even then, they still had a different feel to them.

Four of the five looked no or just a few years older than the rookie Nin, while one looked only ten. Three were girls, one of which being the ten year old while the remaining two were boys.

All of them except for one girl were also wearing some kind of body suit, each trimmed in their own color, with some kind of metal masks hanging around their necks, and weapons on different types of their body. All except for one male held black hair but from her distance, she couldn't see what color their eyes were.

While the last girl, was wearing a long pink kimono that held a flower print and bright red obi. She too had black hair but like the others, she couldn't see what color her eyes were…

…though for some reason the last girl seemed familiar. _But that can't be. _Tsunade narrowed her eyes. _I've…never met any of these people before. _

Before she could further think on the subject, Shippou who had walked away quickly turned around to them and walked over so he was in the middle of the two groups, grinning and smiling as if he won the lottery.

When he came to a stop, he turned to them and held out a hand to motion to his comrades. "Thank you for waiting. And these are my friends I was talking about." He quirked a smirk, and shook his head. "Well…some of them."

He was silent and turned towards the silver-haired man for a moment and from her position, it looked like they were communicating between one another even though no words were said. Then just a few seconds later and before she could ask what was going on, the silver-haired male nodded and Shippou was back to smiling, turning towards them and apparently taking up the mantle of speaking for the others. "Anyway…before things can be explained. We should get introductions over with."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head while motioning to the stoic man a bit from him. "This is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave a curt nod in greeting while Shippou pointed towards the black-haired male continuing. "And this idiot here is Kouga."

Kouga looked like he wanted to complain, but Shippou was already moving onto the next group who were each slowly walking closer to be properly introduced. "The two next to Kouga are Ginta and Hakkaku." Each man waved when his name was said. "And the larger man behind them is Jinenji." Jinenji gave a small smile.

"Shiori is next to him—." Shiori gave a small bow and nod. "and the two-headed dragon is called Ah-Un while the disgusting little imp on their back is Jaken" In response the dragon lifted up its two head and made a small roar while Jaken sputtered in anger at the 'disgusting little imp comment'. "The feline is Kirara." Kirara gave a contented purr and stopped next to Shippou, leaning her head towards him.

Shippou paused a bit at that and smiled, lifting up a hand to pet the cat on the head before he continued. "As for the others." Shippou turned his head back to stare at the last five and pointed to each. "The youngest and girl with green eyes is named Kinu."

Kinu waved and gave a bright grin, one that made her look innocent and would have been convincing if for the fact that a small sword wasn't currently strapped to her waist. "Behind her with brown eyes, is the 2nd oldest and named Chiyo." The girl gave a tight grin but nodded to them anyway. "And next to her is the third oldest Kazou. The one with blue eyes."

Kazou gave a big toothy grin, mock saluted, and winked while Shippou rolled his eyes and continued, seemingly not too fond of the boy. "Akira is the eldest and one with purple eyes."

Akira gave them a soft smile and Shippou nodded to him before turning towards the last but brightly grinning kimono wearing female. "And this is—."

"I'm Nozomi!" interrupted the girl with a giggle, eyes bright. She clasped both her hands behind her and lightly tilted her head, her brown eyes gazing at Tsunade's own with something akin to amusement. "But you already know that, don't you?" she giggled again and bowed a bit suddenly blinking. "Well, you may not actually. It has been a while!"

"Nozomi." Everyone turned towards the emotionless voice to see Sesshomaru staring at the girl.

The girl blinked for a second time and nodded, smiling as she suddenly ran forward to the man. "Yes, milord!"

When she stopped next to the taller man, she turned to Shippou and bowed in apology. "Sorry Shippou-sama!"

Shippou rolled his eyes but grinned, waving off the younger girl's apology. "Forget it Nozomi, I don't mind."

Nozomi made some kind of happy reply but Tsunade was no longer listening, instead her attention was focused completely on the younger girl, the name ringing a bell. _I know…I've heard that name before—. _

"_Kagome, I'd like you to meet Nozomi. She's your client and who you will be guarding for your mission."_

The memory hit her like a train and her mouth dropped open in surprise while her hand lifted up and she pointed at the younger girl. "y-you're the girl that Kagome guarded before she left!"

Nozomi turned from her conversation to look at her and nod. "Yep! That was me!"

Tsunade shook her head and let her hand drop back down, confused. "But…but how?"

Shippou took over for Nozomi then, answering and making everyone turn towards him as spoke. "Actually, Nozomi was the one to find Kagome and alert us of her return. If it wasn't for her, we would have never found Kagome."

As he explained, Shippou could tell that the nin were still confused at the whole thing and sighed, realizing he's going to have to explain a lot more than what he wanted to. "Nozomi went on a quick trip for recon with Sesshomaru but due to something happening, needed a guard back which is why—."

"—She requested for a ninja to escort her back." finished Tsunade, the event clearing up for her. "Which was Kagome."

The kitsune nodded in affirmative and an impressed grin was on his face. "yeah, and it just happened to be by luck that we found Kagome—you have no clue how surprised we were…" he shook his head and chuckled. "We almost thought it wasn't her, which is why they sent me to check it out…and how I ended up as her traveling companion for two years."

The hokage nodded, but gave the group a narrow-eyed stare, feeling a bit better now that things are explained but still wary of the group and their strength. "But that still doesn't explain how you know Kagome, when you met her, or even what you mean by her 'return'."

She tilted her head, realizing just how confusing those questions were with what she's learned of Kagome's life. "Kagome's…never mentioned ever meeting any of you…none of you ever in her life before." She looked up at them. "Actually, she only mentioned meeting you—or excuse me, 'Kiyoshi' in the beginning of her travels after she left the village…so when exactly did you all meet her?"

Shippou gave a strained grin and nodded. "That's true. But that's the thing..." He paused for a few seconds, conflicted inwardly with how he should start the explanation but coming up with much of a blank. Instead, he decided for just the direct approach, face no longer held the small happiness on it either; he was now serious and stoic, almost to a degree of Sesshomaru. "…she has met us…but never in this 'life' of hers."

Silence fell over the entire area for a total of a few seconds—before as if a switch was turned on—the entire group of ninja except for a certain few all blew up in activity. Shouts and yells of 'what the hell' and other such sayings were being sprouted out towards them, not even believing what he just said.

And Shippou had to restrain himself from sighing again and rubbing his forehead in frustration, already expecting this from the ninja after realizing how far-fetched, even with him being serious, it sounds.

He said no more though, waiting instead for Tsunade to act and silence her group, which she did a moment later, waving her arm in the air once and calling out a large 'silence!' to make them all quiet before turning to him and asking the question herself, but much, much calmer.

"what…how…is that even possible?" her voice was indeed calmer and he could tell she was keeping her emotions in much better check than her group—but the growing doubt in her eyes couldn't be mistaken. "…not in this life?" she paused and her eyes narrowed, the sentence giving her a sense of wariness. "You act like somehow, you've all known her before she was born. When that can't be possible."

Tsunade stopped again before looking at all the people around them before her eyes landed back to him. "And even if you mean by 'knowing her before she was born' by the fact that you knew her parents…you—." She pointed at him. "Can't be more than a year or two older than her. So how…could you know her?"

Shippou blinked at Tsunade's interpretation, letting it sink in before he cracked a grin and shook his head. "Ah, sorry. But you got it wrong."

"What?" questioned the hokage? If she misunderstood them…then how else could they have known Kagome if not like that?

The grin on Shippou's face, if possible, grew revealing his longer than usual canines. "Because what I meant by it is that we've known Kagome for a little over 350 years."

Again, his comment left shock amongst the Nin surrounding them and this time Tsunade looked a little more than pissed, because she, like the rest of her village, didn't believe them and probably thought he was messing with them. Her fists clenched at her sides and she glared. "Okay, now I know you're messing with us! Tell us the truth, what exactly is going on, how do you know Kagome? Otherwise, if you're just going to waste our time, I suggest you leave._ Now_."

The venom in her tone made Shippou frown. He lifted up a hand and scratched the side of his head. "We're not lying—."

"Then prove it."

Shippou turned his emerald eyes to meet a similar pair just a few shades lighter than his own, staring at him with a bit of apprehension and sadness. Sakura. "Prove it." she repeated, when she saw she had his attention. Her fists shook and she had to fist them to make them stop. "Prove to us that this isn't some other lie! Because the more time we are wasting here, the more time Kagome is gone."

_Sakura…_ the girl looked like she wanted to start crying again, but instead held her ground, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Almost as if she was challenging him to try and say they couldn't, so instead he only turned away.

He looked over to Sesshomaru to see if they had the permission to finally, properly introduce themselves—and when he got the nod he nodded back, faced back forward, and gave a strained grin. "Fine. You want the truth so much; we'll give it to you…just promise not to attack us when you find out right? We aren't here to fight."

Tsunade looked confused, but nodded, accepting the terms for now. "Fine…we…promise not to attack you…for now."

"That's all I can ask for I guess." And with one last sigh—Shippou did as they asked, and proved what they wanted.

The illusion around him shimmered and for a second time, the Nin, all of them including those that didn't see his change the first time but after, gasped or tensed.

Because for that second time his appearance changed. His hair, face, and eyes were the same but that was all that remained the same about him, everything else was different. His already lengthened canines grew longer, claws appeared on his hands and feet, his ears changed shape, becoming pointed at the tips and longer. Skin turned a little more tan and his height shrunk but an inch or so, even the pupils of his eyes became thinner—but that wasn't the main cause for the nin's shock.

It was the fact that from behind him, five long golden-colored tails appeared and waved behind him almost innocently. "As you can see…" he looked back to his group where a collective group of nods answered before like that—the images around them too shimmered before apparently vanishing.

And as soon as all the illusions around the strange group vanished, all the Nin were left widening their eyes when what seemed like a thick fog of just plain _power_ hit them.

The other's appearances didn't change but the chakra around them did. When they first arrived they only had to face a small bit of uncomfortably strong chakra from these people, but now that it seems they just let it all go, like some kind of seals…they were left floored.

From where he stood, Naruto shivered, not liking the feelings that clawed up his spine and the pain that came to his head. He gripped it and gritted his teeth. _Damn it…again…_ he cast quick glance to his hands and was relieved to see that he wasn't transforming again. _But… at least…I'm not transforming._

Shippou picked up where he left off, his green eyes going over them all to make sure they weren't preparing to attack them. At least so far, they are true to their word. _How long will that last though, I know how they are with demons. _"This is our proof on how we know Kagome."

"What…are you." The whisper came from Tsunade, whose posture was as straight as a board while she spoke, her senses on high alert with all the others in her group.

He opened his mouth to explain what they were to them _delicately_, so that they don't attack but before he could start, Kouga cut in, grinning and acting so much like the idiot he was and ruining everything. "Simple, we're demons."

Shippou had to suddenly lift up his hands and place a quick barrier from the barrage of weapons that flew towards them. When the weapons hit and bounced off he finally turned to growl deeply at the wolf, his eyes narrowed and expression simply _murderous_. "Damn it Kouga! Do you have to act like a fucking idiot! Don't you remember the attack they had? Against the Kyuubi? They're still wary about our kind and we don't want them to fear us! We need their help to get Kagome back!"

He then proceeded to turn to move to hit the wolf but Sesshomaru beat him too this, his fist flying and making a nice satisfying crack as it made contact with Kouga's head and sent the damn annoying, non-stealth planning wolf that just had to ruin everything!

Kouga hit the ground like a rag-doll and Shippou felt a satisfying grin appear on his face. He turned towards his mentor with a quick thankful nod. "Thanks. I'd have to let down the barrier to get to him myself…"

"The idiot deserves it." was all Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes looking over distastefully towards the now sitting up wolf-demon, rubbing his bruising cheek while looking annoyed.

"It ain't my fault they're so damn sensitive." Commented back Kouga, trying to prove himself not guilty. "Besides how was I supposed to know they were still sore about that?" he wrinkled his nose. "Damn…humans can hold a fucking grudge can't they?"

Shippou narrowed his eyes further and yelled back a, "It doesn't matter!"

While the argument between Shippou and Kouga commenced, Tsunade who had previously let her Nin attack, quickly held up her arm again to stop them, their conversation making her curious. "How…do you know all this?

Her words caught Shippou's attention and he turned to stare at her, expression grim. "Because like I said, we're demons. And anything concerning our kind doesn't get past us."

"That…could just be a lie though. The only demons around are the tailed-beasts."

This time it was Kakashi that spoke up and Shippou turned his grim expression to the silver haired male. "You really think that? That in this _entire_ world, the only demons ever here are the tailed-beasts? Sure, they may be the most known or even considered the 'strongest'—." He snorted here. "—they most certainly aren't the only ones here. You know those things that attacked this village? They were demons too. But the weak ones, the type that can't even keep up a human form like us."

"But you can? So you're saying that you guys are the strong demons then?" commented Kiba, expression mocking—still mad about Shippou's earlier jabs.

Behind him, his tails twitched in annoyance but Shippou otherwise didn't take the bait. "Yeah. We are." He smiled at them from behind the green shining barrier he created. "I know it may not seem like it. And it's hard to believe, but we aren't lying. I'm sure you all can tell we're different."

There was silence, before a small tired voice spoke up, "they're telling the truth. They are demons."

Everyone turned towards the voice to see Naruto sitting back down with folded knees, his head looking down at the dirt only. "Naruto?" asked Tsunade. "How do you..." she was going to finish her sentence with 'know' but stopped when remembering the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. _It's a far off chance…but from the way it seems…he must know because of Kyuubi somehow. And he wouldn't lie._ _They are demons. _

Demons.

"I…understand this is hard to accept." Tsunade quickly looked back to Shippou, seeing him look conflicted about what he was saying. "and you probably are confused, wondering what exactly is going on…but you can be sure that we won't harm you or your village." the male quickly cast a glance towards Kouga with a glare, before looking back at her and grinning sheepishly. "Kouga's just an idiot. So don't mind him or what he says."

The hokage opened her mouth, but when she tried to think of anything to say she found nothing would come out. What can she say? She and the others have just found out that there are other demons around other than the tailed-beasts, some of which that can parade around in human form, even in disguise like Shippou did.

She looked towards her group to see how they all are faring off, and found that like her, they all weren't doing too well. While none of them actively freaked out or started sprouting out accusations of them lying and attacking—she could tell that each of them were cautious.

Like her they don't want to believe this—everything they are being told—but somehow, they have to, because it's indeed real. Their power, the way they carry themselves, the way just their arrival makes them wary and even frightened, those things that helped Orochimaru…

…it's all _real_.

"Is…Kagome a demon?"

The question was small, nothing more than a whisper, but through the silence, it was heard as if it was yelled and all turned back to Naruto, who was the one to ask.

And much to the Nins' surprise, Shippou and his group only answered with laughter—even Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face. "n-no." answered Shippou, shaking his head as he chuckled, seeing the confusion of the Nin. "Kagome's not a demon. She's far from it. She's the complete opposite of a demon…she's a miko."

"A…miko?"

"A priestess that has abilities to purify and heal." Everyone's eyes turned towards Chiyo, whose brown eyes were cold as she gazed at the confused ninja. "Purify meaning the killing of demons or any bad spirit…demons being the most case." Her eyes moved throughout the crowd before landing on Naruto's form that froze when he felt her gaze. She looked away. "What Shippou-sama means, is that Kagome-dono comes from a long line of miko and monks, and consequently, is one herself."

Tsunade regarded the girl suspiciously, noticing the look she gave Naruto. "And you know this why?"

Chiyo gave another tight smile. "My family too has a long line of miko and monks." Her eyes glanced once more to Naruto, but then back to Tsunade. "I, myself am a miko**.**" She smiled, one that for the first time since they saw her—looked soft. "Not to the extent of Kagome-dono, but enough that I can purify to a small degree." She looked towards Akira. "My cousin, Akira too is a monk."

"Wait…if Kagome's a miko…and they kill demons, then why is it you all are still alive? How do you even know Kagome then, wouldn't she have killed you?" asked Shizune, looking at Chiyo then Akira. "And even you guys…why are you allies with them…from the way you spoke, you made it seem that miko and monks were…enemies of the demons…"

Shippou took a step forward. "Yeah, she should have. Them too actually because it is true. Or it was." Shippou smiled softly, scratching the side of his head. "You probably can thank Kagome for that. She…wasn't like others of her kind…she's always been a special case." He chuckled again and shook his head, eyes softening. "Kagome didn't like killing demons, even if they tried to hurt her first." He grinned, amused. "If that was the case, most of us wouldn't be here."

He laughed nervously at all the gaping faces he got, knowing they understood what he was saying, and nodded sheepishly. "Y-yeah…anyway she's only ever attacked a demon if they truly threaten or harm her friends first…she's strange that way I guess." He looked towards Chiyo and Akira, and then coughed when he noticed Chiyo staring at Naruto. "And as the years passed… Chiyo's family has adopted the same principle. You can say their ancestors took Kagome's way of seeing things."

When Chiyo looked at him, he continued. "And unless they are attacked first or the demon presents a threat, they will not harm them." Chiyo froze when she understood the underlining meaning to his words, but nodded a second later and turned away, though her stiff posture did not change.

Shippou inwardly sighed. He understands how Chiyo feels, and he also knows how Chiyo is when it comes to meeting others that pose some threat—but still, bothering the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails at the moment isn't something to do, even if it's only to see if they will pose a threat to her family.

If the nine-tails was any threat, hell, if _Naruto_ was any threat, any of the Nin, he would act before that happened, he wouldn't even have called the others like he did. He would have just left. And Chiyo needs to see that—everyone does.

Because like it or not, they need each other.

"And the rest of you?" intervened Tsunade, looking to the last of the three teenagers. The feeling she got from Chiyo and Akira is explained, but the one she gets from the last three isn't.

Shippou spoke for them after glaring at Kazou, who looked like he was about crack a wise-retort. "No, they too are human. All of them except for Nozomi are related by blood. Akira is the second eldest of his family, and cousin to Chiyo, who is also the sister to Kazou and Kinu. But they unlike them do not have spiritual power. They instead are demon-slayers and probably feel different to you due to their weapons…which incidentally are made from demon bones…you probably feel the remaining aura of them is all."

Nods came from the ninja, and Tsunade sighed, running a hand through her hair, looking tired after all she's learned so quickly. "okay…so that has been established, I'm still confused on how you could all know Kagome from 350 years ago, if she's human, miko or not, how could she still be alive and only 15?"

All of this is so confusing, so hard to believe she just wishes she could leave and sleep, better yet have everything that has happened so far, rewind and never happen at all—but the thing is, it won't, so the only thing she can do is listen—as much as she doesn't want to.

It's the only way to find out how they can help Kagome so when they go after her, they don't end up dying themselves.

The question made Shippou, Sesshomaru, and even Kouga tense up. Their demeanor changed so drastically, so quickly, it made them all freeze in response, knowing that again something important is going to be revealed. "First off. You need to know that Kagome isn't normal at all. Not only because of the way she handles things, but who she is exactly."

"The miko is the guardian of the sacred jewel. A powerful artifact that was coveted by hundreds of demons, wanted because it could increase the power a single demon up to a 100 fold by just having it in their possession." Sesshomaru finally spoke, eyeing them all emotionlessly. "And 350 years ago, she broke the artifact into shards and began a quest to find them…slowly gaining allies, like myself, Kouga and Shippou."

Shippou flinched a small bit, but inwardly had to thank the dog for not revealing Kagome's exact bond with him yet. "We weren't the only ones she met up with, on her quest to find the jewel shards; she also met many other people, human and demon alike." He waved his hand towards the other in their group. "Everyone else here except for the humans has met Kagome during her travels." He looked towards Akira and his family. "And while they have not met her, their ancestors were really close friends of Kagome, even I. I knew their ancestors really well because they were a part of our group."

"…your group?" asked Sakura.

Shippou smiled again, "yes. Miroku and Sango, and they each came to the group respectfully. Kirara actually too was a part of our group as the familiar to Sango." He sighed. "I came into the group third."

"And second? Who else was in your group?"

Shippou looked stricken, so much so that Sesshomaru looked at him but Shippou ignored the stare to close his eyes. "There were only two others in the group and that was Kagome and an Inu-hanyou named Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's half-brother. I guess they were the ones to create the group, being the first to look for the shards." He cracked a wry-grin. "That was the original shard-hunting group. And later on, Sesshomaru and his group joined us. Which in case you are wondering was Nozomi's ancestor, Ah-Un, and Jaken."

"Hey! Don't' forget about me, runt! I was there too!"

Kouga came walking up, scowling at the fact that Shippou skipped him. Fine, if the runt doesn't want to include him, then he'll just tell the humans himself. "I joined the group later on too—."

"But only for the last battle." Cut in Shippou.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Growled Kouga, waving his hand through the air carelessly. "I was there only for the final battle we had against a bastard named Naraku. Who was a half-demon that wanted the jewel for himself. We killed him though. Bastard deserved it."

"Okay…that's all good and well…but still how does that relate to Kagome being here?" asked Sakura, her mind reeling.

"Everything." Sesshomaru turned his golden stare to Sakura, and the girl just seemed to shrink at his gaze. "Naraku is everything for what's happened. We are not sure, but we believe that if Naraku did not come to be as he did, then all that Kagome went through, may not have happened. It's that vast that Kagome may not even have been born if it wasn't for what he did."

All the ninja froze at those words. Kagome…wouldn't have been born?

"Yes, you see…Kagome is a reincarnation of another miko…a powerful miko that too was a guardian of the Shikon jewel before Naraku's deception killed her." Shippou fisted his hands as he spoke and he gritted his teeth.

_This is it. _Thought Tsunade, feeling that the big thing she was waiting for was about to come. So she pushed it along, her own fists clenching. "Who was the miko?"

When Shippou finally looked up at her, he was angry. "Kikyo. The miko was Kikyo."

"Kikyo? You mean the woman that's helping Orochimaru?" Kakashi spoke up and straightened his posture, remembering the name of the woman that Shippou told them earlier. "But if Kagome's her reincarnation, how can she even be alive and for one, even alive back then?"

"Because she isn't." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "The woman is nothing but a clay replica, animated only from the magic of a dark-witch. It's how she walks this earth. How she remains rooted is by stealing the souls of dead young woman, since she does not have a soul of her own—because that soul is now Kagome's."

Slowly the pieces were clicking and Tsunade felt her heart stop. "So…the reason she was helping Orochimaru…why she was here…is because…"

"She wants Kagome's soul, thinking it's her's when it's not." spat out Shippou. "she has some kind of delusion that just because Kagome's her reincarnation, that the soul Kagome has as her own, belongs solely to her, that she has any right to it!" he growled and clenched his hands, glaring down at the ground. "For 350 years she's been trying to get it…ever since the first time she tried…she's been looking, searching for Kagome to 'get' it back."

Horror was on Naruto's face. "t-the first time? What do you mean, Kikyo...has tried to kill Kagome once before?"

Shippou snorted, bitterly looking off to the side. "More than once actually, and the most recent was just a couple weeks ago." He paused, and then sighed. "You remember our mission to grass, to figure out what was happening to that village and when Kagome fell unconscious?"

When he got nods from Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade, he continued. "That was Kikyo's most recent attempt. She was the one at the village killing all those people." He gave Tsunade a thin smile. "Those disappearances, were Kikyo taking their souls…and the slaughters, was the work of a…demon under Kikyo's control. And the reason we found Kagome unconscious and why she wouldn't wake up is because Kikyo must have tried to grab it right then and there…but because Kagome's miko powers protected her, Kikyo didn't succeed."

"so then…" they all just trailed off, unable to express how they could feel about what all they have learned, but understanding a little bit more of what's going on. Everything slowly is making sense. "How was she able to wake up though, so suddenly? And completely fine?"

"It was the sacred jewel. It's been in our protection since the first time Kikyo attacked, and just recently started to taint due to the previous seal on it fading." Replied Shippou. "When we returned from the mission, I sent a message to Sesshomaru who brought the jewel with him, wanting me to give the jewel to Kagome—and in a way kill two birds with one stone."

He paused to let it sink in, wanting to make sure the Nin understood and when he saw that they weren't too confused, resumed. "Kagome's the only one that can purify the jewel, and the jewel was the only thing we thought had the power to wake her up. Thankfully our suspicions were right, and with a seal that Shiori was able to create we were able to safely fuse it back into Kagome."

"Fuse into Kagome?" Naruto suddenly sat up. "Did you do something else to her—?"

"Do not worry." Sesshomaru halted any words Naruto was about to sprout about them harming the miko, because they would never do such a thing. "The jewel and Kagome are one. The jewel came out of Kagome's body in the first place, so fusing it back will do no harm to her. If anything it did the miko good, because that is what helped her wake up much faster."

Tsunade looked like she needed some placed to sit; actually, they all did with the information overload, but only shook their heads. Tsunade rubbed her head. "Came out of Kagome? It was physically inside of her body? Like a part of her, just there?"

"Yeah, it was one big clue onto how we knew that Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, because for one, when Kikyo died, she had the jewel burned with her body. In result, the jewel vanished and did not reappear till Kagome did, with the jewel inside of her." Shippou looked over to the remainder of team 7, trying to see if he could explain it better. "I don't know if you've ever seen it before, but Kagome has a large scar on her left hip. That is where the jewel came out of her body."

"_Where did that huge scar come from?_

_Kagome looked down to her side and when she saw the scar she looked back up to meet Sakura's pale face, shrugging and looking not at all bothered such a thing marred her skin. "Actually, it's not a scar…it's a birthmark I've had since I've been a baby."_

Sakura's eyes widened. "y-you mean…that large scar that looks like a giant animal took a bite out of her or something?" at her question, Sakura was suddenly the center of attention and she blushed, looking down. "I remember seeing it back when I was helping her wrap her wounds when we had the land of wave's mission…" she shook her head. "I asked about it, but she said it was only a birthmark…"

"She would. But it's far from that." Shippou frowned. "A centipede demon was the one to cause that scar when she literally took a bite out of Kagome to get the jewel. So you're not too far off with the animal bit." He grinned a bit to try and make a joke, not enjoying the tense atmosphere, but when no one smiled or laughed, he moved on. "Anyway, it was the jewel that helped her wake up…if we didn't use it, I'm sure Kagome would still be in a coma like state."

"Kikyo's attempt at taking her soul really takes so much out of her?" questioned Tsunade, the medical ninja in her reluctantly curious about what they are telling them. If it's true… then things have just become so much harder…but yet explain Kagome's weird bouts of unconsciousness when she's perfectly healthy. _The first time she passed out was while on that mission with Nozomi… it could have been caused by Kikyo and Kagome didn't even know it. _

"Yes. In the past, Kagome used to just get really tired and had to take a small rest, but now we've noticed that since so much time has passed, her side-effects have become much worse…"

"Why?"

Shippou shrugged. "We're not sure, but we think it's because Kagome only has half of her soul with her." he ignored the flabbergasted looks. "When Kikyo was revived, in order for her to come back completely…the witch needed Kikyo's soul, but because Kikyo was already reincarnated as Kagome, the witch kidnapped Kagome and forced her soul out of her body."

The fox suddenly shivered, and looked so much unlike the strong demon they've witnessed. His eyes went wide and he looked like he was remembering something very unpleasant, but from his tone of voice, he probably really was.

"I was there…I saw the whole damn thing…it was horrible." He gritted his teeth. "I still remember how Kagome was just lying there, lifeless…" he shivered again, but quickly shook his head and like that, his composure was back.

He ran a hand through his bangs wearily. "Luckily, due to something…happening, Kagome was able to call back her soul, but not all of it. half of her soul stayed with Kikyo, while the other half returned to her...but since she only has half, and it's been so long, we think Kagome's soul physically hurts her when Kikyo's around or it's messed with…"

"That's why when we went to grass country she started feeling bad…Kikyo must have been near…" Sakura blinked, and then looked from Shippou to Tsunade. "You think…that's why she's had that one attack too?"

Her teacher nodded, thinking the same thing as her student. "Yeah…it makes clear sense and why when we checked her afterwards, she was completely healthy." to make sure though, she looked at Shippou and Sesshomaru. "While Kagome guarded Nozomi back, when she was returning to the village, she suddenly fainted, coughing up blood and was out for weeks. Is it possible Kikyo was near that area at the time?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I had to leave Nozomi on her own because earlier there was a report from one of our scouts that Kikyo was near. It's possible."

Tsunade frowned. She crossed her arms over her chest lightly, in thought. After a few seconds, she looked up, concerned. "Is there any way to stop it? The second time she had an attack… it wasn't as bad…but is there a way we can make it stop?"

The fox-demon shook his head. "No, the only thing we think would work would be to kill Kikyo, but as you know, it's not so easy—every time we've tried, she's always been able to get away. The first time she tried to kill Kagome, failed but that was only because Kagome's powers acted up. If it wasn't for that, Kagome would have been killed that day and we would have been unable to do anything—I hate to admit it, but Kikyo is powerful."

"What happened that day?" asked Kakashi again. If they hope to get rid of Kikyo and save Kagome, they need any clues they can get, any information on Kikyo.

Shippou paled. He quickly looked away from them, eyes downcast. "Everything changed… that day…everything was ruined…" he growled and fisted his hands so tight, his claws drew blood. "Everything was fine…then, and then she had to come!" She ruined everything. Kikyo destroyed what family he had left.

She took everything away.

After shaking his head, Shippou continued the story. "Inuyasha went missing one day… and you see…well, Kagome and Inuyasha…they were close. Really close." He grinned in remembrance. "Their relationship was a strange one, all they did was arguing and fight… but at the same time…they cared so much for each other. Inuyasha was her protector…the person she could count on to keep her safe…and Kagome, Kagome was Inuyasha's first real friend the first person to really truly trust and give him acceptance."

"Half demons were scorned back then, hated because they were the union of a demon and human, but Kagome…she didn't care. She treated Inuyasha as any other person, she didn't see him as a worthless half-demon or monster…he was just…Inuyasha to her."

He let out a shaky breath. "And Kagome…Kagome loved him. So much."

**. . .**

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything she and the others have been told has just been so much in such a little amount of time, she's surprised she hasn't passed out yet from the shock.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel so bad. So _sad_.

All the stuff they've been telling them about Kagome, about her life before whatever happened to her to have her appear here 350 years later, it makes her feel so, so sad for Kagome. For a Kagome she doesn't know, for a Kagome that had to suffer through all she did and from the way things are, still does.

It makes her heart crack to think that the Kagome she knows…the Kagome that is like family to her, the _Kagome Asahi_ she thought she knew almost so well—really has so much she had to deal with.

It hurts. Because even if it isn't now, that Kagome was still her Kagome, her friend and somewhere deep down, probably still is. And it hurts so much because just thinking that her friend went through all that is painful. Her friend was hurt. Had to face so much. How could someone deal with that? How could someone face so much?

Shippou looked up at them, and she could have sworn she saw tears in the demon's eyes. "Kagome…she loved him so, so much." He laughed and shook his head. "She would do anything for him, she was always there. Wanting to help him, want to keep him happy, safe, _alive_."

He sighed, and looked down. "And while he didn't show it a lot…we all could tell that Inuyasha loved her back. They really cared for one another." Kouga looked away at that, his expression closed and emotionless, but the others in his group besides Sesshomaru and Shippou, gave the wolf pitying looks.

He grinned. "It's funny though, because they didn't even notice the other loved them, but it was obvious to even me, and I was nothing but a kid then." A sigh escaped his lips then, and any happiness he was feeling at the fond memories faded.

All that was left were the bad memories of that horrible night. "After Inuyasha went missing… Kagome was worried and wanted to find him since it was getting late and about to rain, so Sango, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and I went with her to search. At first we didn't find him…but when we did, Inuyasha wasn't himself." He grimaced at the memory. "Kikyo put him under a spell somehow…"

Here he shook his head. "Inuyasha went to see the damn bitch again, even though he loved Kagome and probably was going to tell her…he still went to Kikyo…"

"Why would Inuyasha do that—?"

"Because he's a two-timing bastard is what!" yelled out a suddenly angered Kouga. The question the final fuse that caused the explosion. He barred his fangs and his eyes were flashing from blue to red at Sakura's question. Sakura in response backed away but Kouga either didn't notice or care because he only ended up turning away to start pacing back and forth where he was, tail twitching in annoyance. "Kagome loved him; she did anything for that bastard! And what did he do every time? He would go back to his wench, like some kind of fucking puppy to its master!"

The wolf-demon growled and angrily ruffled his hair, still pacing. "That bastard took it all for granted! Took_ her _for granted! Kagome…was always like second best to him, using her like some kind of jewel detector, and never once seeing who she really was! No, it was always that bitch!"

"but no…being the nice, caring, understanding and selfless person she was, Kagome let him, even though she deserved so much better, even though she could have found someone much better, someone who would_ treasure_ her, someone who would look at her and her only, someone that _loved _her, someone—."

"Like you, Kouga?" Cut in Shippou coldly. Kouga froze in his rant, but before he could say something, Shippou was already facing him, eyes narrowed. Behind him, his tails waved angrily. "Still think you're better for Kagome than he is?"

Kouga bristled at the remark, knowing it was intended as an insult and growled at Shippou, voice even. "You know I would be. I still am, I love Kagome! I have and always will."

"Inuyasha loved her—."

"Why are you trying to defend the bastard!" Kouga interrupted, pointing at him with a clawed finger. "You hate the mutt as much as I do, if not _more_! You, just like me want to rip out his throat, you like me, want to beat the shit out of him, so why are you even trying to protect that fucking bastard, when you feel just like I do—!"

"Because I have the fucking sense to respect my mother's feelings! I have the sense to let Kagome love whomever she wishes, even if I don't like them, even if I want them to pay for what they caused! It's because of that, that I defend Inuyasha!"

Shippou was panting by the time he finished yelling at Kouga, but it took him a minute to realize that everyone was completely silent, staring at him. And it took another minute for him to realize that in front of the ninja he just called Kagome 'mother'. _Fuck. _

Quickly he turned his head away, not choosing to comment on what he just said and instead stared coldly at Kouga, resuming as if he just didn't reveal something he would have preferred to kept hidden. "And you know that even if he was a bastard, Inuyasha did love Kagome. He may not have showed it, but he loved Kagome a lot." Kouga gritted his teeth and turned away. "So stop Kouga. We've already been through this. So just _stop_. Not now."

As this all went on, the Nin could only watch, shocked and for the first real time, realized that they are probably missing much more about this group than they originally thought. Tsunade though, while Kouga's comment about his feelings for Kagome left her surprised, and a little more than embarrassed, she only kept her eyes on Shippou's because out of the two shocking comments, Shippou's was the biggest. _He called her his mom…_

"_She took two important people away from me, my mother and a really important friend."_

Just like that, another piece of the puzzle clicked. Why Shippou cares so much for Kagome, his words…it's because to Shippou, when he was younger, Kagome was that mother. And from the looks of it, she still is.

Then Inuyasha… "Was Inuyasha that close friend you were talking about?"

Shippou looked up and turned to her, and when her words sunk in and what she was implying, he nodded remorsefully. "Yes."

"So Kagome…"

He looked away. "Yes. _Drop it_."

Tsunade opened her mouth, wanting to question him further, but couldn't when Sesshomaru started speaking, explaining the rest of the situation that happened that night since Shippou looked like he wasn't going to finish. "After we found Inuyasha, Kagome tried to speak to him—but he attacked us. After that, Kikyo appeared and we ended up fighting."

His eyes narrowed. "Kikyo though was able to trick us and get all of us except for Kagome cornered and sealed inside a barrier. Kagome was forced to protect herself. The miko was doing well, and would have won if Kikyo didn't use Inuyasha as a barrier. In result, Kagome shot Inuyasha in the heart." He paused and looked at the group. "I'm sure you all can figure out what happened next."

"…she broke down…" the words that escaped Shizune's lips made Sakura gasp, hands flying up to her mouth in horror, because what Kagome had to do…it had to have broken her, made her snap in plain fear and guilt because she just shot the one she loved.

Even if it was an accident—Kagome wouldn't have seen it that way. _Oh my god._ Sakura felt her hands and knees shake. She wrapped her arms around herself, face becoming so white she looked like a ghost.

And she wasn't the only one, every ninja looked pale to a degree, some more than others, but they all felt sick because of the situation Kagome was placed in, is one, even as trained killer, is a situation they would never want to be placed in.

Sesshomaru nodded. "And with her unable to protect herself, and us stuck in a barrier Kikyo had her chance to act and she did." There was a bare trace of a sneer on his face, but it was so small nobody but the demons were able to notice—they all felt his displeased aura though. "She cursed Kagome, wanting to torture her so she'd die a slow death."

"It failed though." Shippou finally came back into the explanation, but still refused to look at them. "Kagome's miko abilities activated and were able to fight off the curse…but not without a few side-effects."

"Side-effects?" Questioned Tsunade shakily. Still not over what they just told them.

"Yes. First, Kagome was reverted into a baby. Why, we still aren't too sure about, but Miroku suggested it was because it was the only way Kagome would survive. Either way, we don't care too much about on how since it kept her alive." Sesshomaru shook his head, but continued. "And secondly, her eyes had changed. Instead of being blue like they should have, they became silver. And from what Shippou has told me, more abilities. Her Kouyoume and element manipulation."

_so that's why I haven't been able to find a clan that held the same abilities as Kagome… because her abilities weren't necessarily a kekkei genkai as much as it was a genetic mutation…_ wondered Tsunade.

Sesshomaru, not knowing her thoughts kept speaking. "Also, when we attempted to bring her back to her time, the well-acted strange."

The nin that were just barely starting to understand what they were being told, were left confused again, not knowing what they were talking about now. Shippou sighed. _This is much harder than I thought. _"The bone eater's well. It's a magical well that first transported Kagome back to our era 500 years back, or 350 years." He blew a piece of hair out of his face. "Earlier we said Kagome isn't normal, and another reason contributing to that fact is because Kagome also was a time-traveler. She was from 500 years in the future."

He stopped, and then shook his head, reconsidering that fact. "Well, now it's more like 150 years in the future…but you get what I mean. She was dragged through the well that was on her family's shrine by the centipede demon and dragged to the feudal era, where she met all of us and traveled to fix the jewel."

The kitsune looked at Sakura. "Sesshomaru, took her to take her back to her time where she would be safer—but for some reason when he jumped in the well, it acted weird, glowing a different color and leaving him alone with Kagome gone, when he should have went with her. That's how she came here 350 years later as a baby and why she's only 15 years old. She grew up having a second life, known as Kagome Asahi, when her real name is Kagome Higurashi. For her, it's only been 15 years, but for us, it's been 350 almost 351."

Shippou looked troubled. "when Kagome vanished, we checked the well every day, in case she would turn up but when nothing appeared, we hoped that she was still sent to her time and found by her real family—so we all decided to wait the 500 year stretch to see her again—." He shrugged. "—but as you can see, we made it only at the 350 mark before Nozomi said she found her and here we are now."

Kouga, seemingly back to his normal self, turned back to them and smirked, amused. "Yeah, and apparently she's a ninja now. A strong one." He grinned, revealing one of his canines and turned to stare at the ninja, expression proud. "And I'm guessing you guys were the ones to teach and train her right?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No."

The group opposite her all looked surprised, and for once, confused. "What do you mean? She's a Konoha nin isn't she?"

The blonde haired woman nodded and smiled softly, admittedly happy that for once, she and her village aren't the confused ones. "Yes, but she wasn't always."

They were still confused, so Sakura spoke up, starting the explanation on their part. "Kagome is a ninja, but she wasn't taught here. She became an official Konoha-nin a little over three years ago. And before that, she was traveling around by herself for another three years."

Sakura looked at Naruto, not wanting to be the only one to explain and the blond male nodded at her and forced himself up from his slumped position, not looking much better than she was—but no longer sulking. "Kagome…was adopted into a clan called the Asahi. They were the ones to teach Kagome how to be ninja. She grew up with them for 10 years…before…before…" he stumbled over the last bit. How can he tell these people that the person they care so much for still ended up suffering so much?

"Yeah?" demanded Kouga. He wants to know what has happened to Kagome in the 15 years she's been here.

Naruto swallowed nervously, closing his eyes. "Her adopted clan was slaughtered by someone."

Everybody in the opposite group froze, absolutely horrified. Shippou felt his blood chill and if he didn't have the control he did over himself, he probably would have gasped. Kagome… she, at ten years old...had to face something like that?

At ten? How? Why? "Why? How did that happen? Who did it?" quickly, he was walking up to Sakura and Naruto, wanting to know who exactly would do such a thing to his mother, to his _family_. She's already suffered so much as simply Kagome Higurashi, but now she's had to suffer as Kagome Asahi too?

Who in their sick mind would do something so disgusting and wrong? "Who did it?"

He was in front of them before any one of them could blink, but he ignored the tense forms of the others, his attention only focused on the two teenagers that sadly shook their heads. "We don't know. Kagome doesn't even know. She hasn't told us exactly what happened, only that she came one day to find her clan completely slaughtered—."

"When?" Kouga was yelling now, hands fisted.

"Kagome doesn't know the exact date." Kakashi spoke up. "She… left the clan for a few days when she found out she was adopted—and when she came back, she found her clan gone."

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to stare at their sensei, confused on how he even knows more than they do. When did Kagome tell him? "Kakashi-sensei…when did you find that out, we don't even know."

"She told me and Sa-Pakkun when I asked her while I was training her one day." Kakashi quickly corrected himself before anyone could notice his mistake and that he was about to say 'Sasuke' because mentioning the Uchiha right now would be bad. He looked over to the demons to see if they noticed, and was relieved when he saw that they were too preoccupied with the new information on Kagome's life and didn't realize he slipped up.

His students though, blinked but nodded, accepting the explanation. Sakura rubbed her arm, nervously. "The next three years she spent looking for the killer, before giving up and coming here to become a Konoha ninja. She became a part of team 7 and the rest you all know."

Shippou nodded. "Yeah she left and went traveling again where I met her…"

There was a silence that fell over both groups this time, each musing about the new life they learned about Kagome, whether it was her new one as a ninja, or the old one as the miko.

It was broken though, by surprisingly Hinata. "Um...b-but…how come…how come she doesn't remember…her old…life?"

Tsunade stared at Hinata, surprised but had to admit that the girl was right. How come she doesn't remember? Even if she was a baby and had to relive her life, she shouldn't have forgotten it right? "Hinata's right…how come Kagome doesn't remember?"

"We believe she blanked it out of her mind. Or her miko powers did, so Kagome wouldn't have to suffer. Her powers protect her based on instinct and at that moment, they probably perceived Kagome's memories as a threat so locked them away." Sesshomaru replied. "She has been having dreams lately, of memories of her other life—we've been monitoring them since she first started having them close to a year ago. She's beginning to remember names and faces."

"The only problem is that while she is beginning to remember, we still think something needs to trigger it, what though we have no clue." Finished Kouga.

"But what caused her powers to act like that?"

It was Sesshomaru that answered them. "Inuyasha's death." Though he paused when he noticed Shippou tense up and freeze, and turned to the kitsune, eyes narrowing. "Fox. Is there something you wish to say?"

Shippou looked up stiffly, and nodded mentally preparing himself for what's to come from what he's going to do. "Yeah, because Inuyasha's not dead."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	19. Ninja, Youkai, and Reason

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Ninja, Youkai, and Reason**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap: **  
It was Sesshomaru that answered them. "Inuyasha's death." Though he paused when he noticed Shippou tense up and freeze, and turned to the kitsune, eyes narrowing. "Fox. Is there something you wish to say?"

Shippou looked up stiffly, and nodded mentally preparing himself for what's to come from what he's going to do. "Yeah, because Inuyasha's not dead."

* * *

**Now: **  
Waking up, Kagome found, completely sucked. It was far from pleasant and very much annoying.

Her entire body ached, she could barely see, and her neck itched like hell. The heavy chains around her ankles and wrists didn't make things any better either.

"Damn…it…" moaning a small bit in pain, Kagome forced her stiff joints to move, knowing if she kept them in the same spot for too long, when the time came for it, she won't be able to move properly to act.

She can't have that. She needs to be ready for anything while she's here and till she can get out.

_Hopefully soon._ Thought the girl, slowly lifting herself up in a sitting-up position. She let her head fall forward as she did so, too tired right now to try to keep it up. "Ow…"

With much trial and error, she was slowly able to make it to where she could almost normally—if not a bit slowly—move her limbs. The chains rattled at the actions, but at the moment Kagome ignored them, just focusing on _moving_ before she tried anything else.

And within a few minutes, she was standing. She was slumped forward and panting, but she was standing. _It's a start and better than nothing…_ she thought, looking around the cell to see if maybe, anything was different, but it wasn't.

She was still in the same, dark, chilly cell. Kagome blinked a few times to try and get used to the dark so her eyes could see things a bit better, but found that it didn't do much of a difference. The cell still continued to be dark and clammy and _very_ uncomfortable.

_But what was I hoping for? A king sized bed, indoor plumbing, a bath? _Snorted Kagome, shaking her head before she looked down at herself. And when she took in the ragged, mud covered, blood spattered clothes, she smirked bitterly. _Though…a bath would be nice. _She reconsidered, before shaking her head and turning her thoughts onto more important matters, like a plan to get herself free.

And the first thing to that is to get the chains off her. She looked down at her hands and after lifting them up, pulled on the chains so she could find exactly where they were attached.

After some clanging and cursing, she was able to find out that the chains were hooked up against the center of the wall that she was leaning on earlier—and by further inspection of walking forward, only about four feet long.

_Okay…can't move completely around the cell then… _Kagome's eyes traveled from where she was in the center of the cell, to the chains currently stretched as far as they would go, to the other side of the cell were the locked door was a good 4 feet away.

Kagome frowned and walked back to the wall so the chains would stop pulling on her limbs and sat down against it, knees drawn up to her chest. "When Orochimaru said preparations were taken…he really meant it." Kagome sighed and moved to lean her head back against the wall, but when her neck throbbed suddenly in pain, she winced and placed a hand to her neck quickly. "Ow… then there's this…"

She rubbed the skin where her mark lay but stopped when something black caught her eye. And when she turned her eyes towards her left arm, Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

Because her entire left arm was covered in ink black markings. Quickly pulling her arm away, Kagome inspected it, and then lifted up her shirt to find the same thing on the left side of her upper body. She then looked down at her leg. It was the same. And even if she couldn't see it, she's guessing that the left sides her face, back, and neck have the same markings on them too.

The same,_ familiar_ black markings. _these marks…they're like Sasuke's…he had these when his mark first activated…during the chuunin exams…_ the memory made her shiver, still able to remember with horrid clarity everything that happened that day and she gritted her teeth, running her hands through her tangled hair to try and keep herself calm. _At least though…I don't seem to have the same…attitude change as he did. I'm…still myself. _

For how long though? Will she too suddenly snap and end up like Sasuke did that day, able to easily attack people and enjoy it? Kagome's eyes turned to the side and she frowned. "No…I won't…" she looked back forward and leaned her chin on her knees. " I won't…I won't let Orochimaru win…"

"_You'd be just like Kabuto and Sasuke."_

She fisted her hands. "I won't give up."

"_It would be so fun. And just think if you were, right now you could be with me, safe and out of a cell."_

"_You wouldn't have to worry about Kikyo and your soul being taken. You'd be free to roam, with Sasuke as your friend again."_

She closed her eyes. "he won't win, and if he thinks this mark will suddenly make me want to join him and become some kind of…some kind of pawn, then he better think again." silver eyes opened and glared down at the marks marring her skin, hating how they stood out even in the darkened cell. "I just wish they would vanish…"

She hates how they look on her skin. She hates how they sit there, as if they are _mocking_ her, like they are just broadcasting Orochimaru's ability to easily mark her as his, like some kind of property or toy.

She hates how they remind her of _Sasuke_.

Kagome continued to glare at the annoying marks when she heard something coming from the outside—footsteps she realized by the continuous pattern in which they hit the ground—and looked up towards the door.

At that moment, there was a sound of metal sliding across metal, and locks' being turned before the door was opened with a creak and someone walked in. it was Kabuto, and he was carrying some kind of tray in his hands.

After he closed the door behind him with his foot, Kabuto turned towards her and walked over to her cell. "Hello Kagome. It's good to see you up." he commented off-handedly, like they were friends and just having small talk about nothing in particular.

She only glared in response and kept glaring, even as he came up to her cell, knelt down, and slid the tray under the small opening under the bars towards her. When the tray was completely on her side, Kabuto pulled back slightly and motioned to it with his hand, smiling. "I've brought you food."

Kagome turned her gaze from Kabuto to spare a glance at the tray he slid over to her to see that indeed; there was food on the tray. A small bowl of soup, bowl of rice, an apple, loaf of bread, and glass of water all stared up at her.

She turned her head away and ignored it.

Kabuto frowned at her defiance before shaking his head and motioning to the tray a second time, his face smiling again. "You should eat." He coaxed, only to sigh when Kagome whirled her head at him and glared. "If you don't eat, you'll lose strength and get sick, you don't want that, do you Kagome?" he asked, face concerned as he gazed at the younger girl.

Kagome did not stop glaring at him, making him sigh for a second time and stand up. "I'll leave the tray here and send someone to pick it up later. But you should eat it now while it's hot." The grey-haired man turned his head to look at her. "Just because you are in a cell, does not mean you are someone who has to suffer and deal with this."

He paused to give her a friendly grin. "Lord Orochimaru's offer still stands. If only you would agree you could be out of this cell and able to roam as a sound Nin…" he adjusted the glasses on his face. "If you ask me, it would be wise to accept. Having you as a comrade would certainly be interesting." A smirk appeared on his face. "We could even be friends, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not asking you then right?" retorted Kagome back, throwing any of his attempts at trying to convince her to give into Orochimaru's offer right back at him. She turned her head away for a second time and focused her attention on a small segment of the wall, choosing to ignore him until he leaves.

Kabuto can try, but he won't be able to do anything at all to sway her choice. He's only wasting his time and her patience trying to get on her good side. She'd rather die.

Kabuto shook his head again sadly, noticing that now the girl won't listen. He turned around after one last look at the stubborn girl and left the room, but not without attempting one more time. "Think about it Kagome."

With a small creaking sound and the bang of the door as it closed, Kagome was left in the room alone.

She listened to Kabuto's footsteps as he walked away and only when she was sure he was gone—and wouldn't try to come back—she finally turned her head back to the tray. Her eyebrows furrowed and she held out a hand to the tray. When she felt the warmth from the food—even the bread—she raised an eyebrow, surprised the food _was_ actually warm.

She'd thought they'd only give her scraps or something, or at least have the food cold. She snorted and grinned bitterly. Orochimaru must really want her to change her mind if he's doing something like this. She narrowed her eyes then and pulled her hand back to her knees.

"Well, warm or not, I'm not touching It." she eyed the normal-looking food warily. _For all I know, it probably has some kind of drug in it._ Kagome sighed and placed a hand to her stomach. She's hungry and hasn't eaten since before the invasion—but there's no way in _hell _she's touching any food Orochimaru gives her.

"_Think about it Kagome."_

_Bastard._ She sighed and looked down at her wrists, glaring. "If these damn cuffs were gone, breaking out would be so easy—but I can't—." the girl quickly stopped that line of thought, and took a calming breath. "No, I will."

Silver eyes looked around their cell again and she let out a lung-full of air, frustrated. "Somehow…"

Trailing off, Kagome's eyes drifted back to the glass of water sitting in the clear glass and after a few moments of thought, closed her eyes and focused. Her neck started to throb in response, but Kagome ignored it and after a few seconds, the water in the glass started to shift—

—but before it could do anything more than that, the cuffs activated and Kagome was left yelling out as she was shocked. Immediately she released her focus and fell back against the wall panting. "Damn it."

She laid there for a few moments, panting while she waited for the pain to fade. Damn Orochimaru. Who was he to think he was, to do all of this?

What does he think gives him the right to come in, ruin people's lives, kidnap and torture, experiment and control? What makes him think he has any right to come in and take her, try to control her? What makes him think he can make her bend to his will, give up and become one of his 'precious sound nin'?

What makes him think she's anything like Sasuke?

So damn Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kikyo. Damn this entire situation, the invasion, the curse mark. Kagome's hands fisted, and her teeth gritted angrily. Her hands were shaking, and she had to clench them together to keep them still.

Her eyes went back to the tray, still placed innocently at her side, a few inches away.

"_Lord Orochimaru's offer still stands. If only you would agree you could be out of this cell and able to roam as a sound Nin…"_

"_We could even be friends, don't you think?"_

Fury came at the words, and without thinking of what she was doing, Kagome grabbed the tray and tossed it against the bars in front of her—there was a clang and sound of glass breaking, but Kagome furiously looked away from it, eyes narrowed as she leaned her chin on her knees, hands wrapping around her legs tightly.

"_You'd be just like Kabuto and Sasuke."_

_Like Sasuke._

The grip on her legs tightened, and Kagome's teeth gritted against one another for a second time.

And you know what? Damn Sasuke too.

**. . .**

"_Yeah, because Inuyasha's not dead."_

The words echoed through the clearing for a few moments then before he could even blink, Kouga was in front of him, grabbing his neck, and squeezing, eyes narrowed and snarling. "I don't know what the hell kind of stunt you think you're pulling with that after our little fight earlier, but that runt, is _too_ far. Lying to get back at me?"

"I'm not lying." Shippou spoke emotionlessly, not too concerned if he's punched. He probably deserves it.

"You little—." Kouga moved in to punch him, but he was stopped by another clawed hand gripping his wrist and when he turned, he saw Sesshomaru. "What, Sesshomaru don't tell me you are protecting him again, especially when he didn't tell us _this _till now?"

Sesshomaru said nothing in reply to his words, but gave a narrowed stare at Shippou, looking _far_ from pleased. "How long have you known about this?"

Shippou sighed and closed his eyes. "Since about half-way through the invasion, Kikyo sent him my way to keep me from finding Kagome."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes farther and his golden eyes glinted. "So my idiot half-brother is working on her side then?"

"No." Shippou shook his head as much as he could with Kouga's tight grip on his neck. "He's being controlled. Kikyo has him under the same spell he was on that night. I'm guessing she never took him off of it."

"But you said so yourself! You saw the arrow pierce his heart!" interrupted Kouga. "How could he survive that, and even if he did, he would have been purified!"

"Not…necessarily." Akira spoke up from where he stood. When all three demons looked at him, he grinned nervously. "Kikyo is a miko remember…it's possible Kikyo could have done something to the arrow before it hit, even…Kagome could have done something if she saw it was about to hit Inuyasha, she could have unknowingly canceled the effects and he survived due to the arrow missing his heart."

He shrugged. "Plus…there is the fact that Inuyasha is half demon…his human side could have protected him from most of the purification effects and that is how he lived. You never saw the body close up right? You could only go on what Kagome saw and Kikyo said. Who is to say she was faking what she said to get to Kagome…"

After Akira spoke, silence reigned over the area, Kouga and Sesshomaru shared a glance before simultaneously looking at Shippou. "You are sure it was Inuyasha. It wasn't merely a copy."

Shippou broke out into a grim smirk, giving Sesshomaru a bitter look. "Yeah. Kikyo proved it to me when she had him attack Me." he paused to shake his head. "you know as well as I, that there is no way Inuyasha's move could be copied exactly…it wasn't an illusion either—." He answered Kouga's question even before the wolf fully opened his mouth. "I got a cut on my shoulder. It was real…Inuyasha is real. He's alive."

The kitsune stopped speaking for a moment, giving the two elder demons a serious look. "There's no way I would lie about this. You both know that."

At those words, Kouga narrowed his eyes with teeth grating against one another. That's true. It's a known fact between them all that to this very day, that night still haunts and bothers Shippou. The fox-brat really suffered due to that night, being forced to lose his mother figure and watch as another close friend was, at the time, 'die'.

He wasn't there to bare witness to it, but he's sure it wouldn't have been anything too fun to see. And as a kid at the time, it affected the runt more than it would anyone else. He would never lie about that.

So it's true.

"He's really…alive." Kouga released Shippou and stepped back after taking his wrist out of Sesshomaru's hand, trying to scowl, but the Nin could tell that he, no every one of the demons and even their human allies, were shocked at the fact that someone they thought died, is alive.

They may not show it outwardly, but the sudden shift and change in each of their demeanor after the statement and now, is all that they need for them to know how the group was feeling—it was close to stifling to say the least. The air had a heavy feeling to it, uncomfortable and nerve wracking.

What to do though, they don't know. Do they speak? Or stay silent and let this group take in the news?

That worry was broken by Sesshomaru though when, despite the atmosphere—he continued to speak, staring at Shippou with calculating eyes. "Why did you not inform us of this earlier?"

Shippou frowned, "you'd prefer if I just randomly came out and said it? Instead of waiting when things finally started calming down and cause confusion?"

Sesshomaru looked displeased, and his eyes narrowed further, but he turned away. "Very well."

By his tone of voice, Shippou knew that the Taiyoukai wasn't too happy that he kept something so important from him for so long, and that they were not finished with their conversation and when things calm, he'll have to explain everything to Sesshomaru, but for now, he's willing to let the situation drop for the more important factor.

Because, no matter how much Inuyasha really being alive is important—when compared to Kagome, the half-demon would probably be better off dead. Especially since Inuyasha isn't too favored by anyone in their group.

The Taiyoukai faced the Nin. "Now…that things have been settled." He looked at Tsunade, who when seeing that he was addressing them, straightened up. "We need to think of a form of action to retrieve Kagome as soon as possible. We know that Kagome will be safe for at least a little while. Kikyo will not kill Kagome until she can get back her soul."

"But what if she tries that right now? For all we know, Kagome could be getting her soul taken right now—!"

Kiba, who was yelling, silenced as the Inu-youkai gave him a cold stare, even Akamaru whimpered and lowered his head, covering it with his paws.

Hoping to raise some of the tense feeling, Shippou spoke up. "No, if that was the case, I wouldn't even have waited before taking off and getting Kagome back." he ran a hand through his hair. "I would have just followed after them."

Both Naruto and Sakura opened their mouths, but Shippou held up a hand. "I know we still need to get Kagome back, and as much as we would like to just run and get her back…we need to have some kind of plan in case we run into any trouble."

"The good thing is that Kikyo won't be able to try and just take Kagome's soul like she's done in the past, aware that if she does, she'll only be stopped by Kagome's miko powers. So she'll have to actually prepare to take Kagome's soul. And that takes weeks to a month if she wants it to work right. Kagome will be fine from Kikyo for at least a month…but it's Orochimaru we are concerned about."

Shippou gave Tsunade a small smile. "That's why we are here, and why I wanted us to work together, we know what to expect from Kikyo, but Orochimaru is another deal."

Tsunade nodded and a grim look appeared on her face, starting their part of the deal. They revealed who Kikyo is, and now she has to return the favor. "Orochimaru…is evil. Vile. He…" she bit her lip nervously. "He does experiments on those he finds interesting, or to make him stronger. He 'collects' people that have rare abilities or bloodlines."

She closed her eyes. "Regretfully, Kagome is one of those people that have interested him. He's been after her ever since her fight with him two years ago, during the chuunin exams. Due to some…circumstances, she was affected with some seal called the curse mark on her neck. I'm sure you know all the occurrences in which he has tried to capture her. Not including this one, he has tried twice." She sighed, and opened her eyes, hands fisting. "I would like to say we have a certain amount of time before he tries anything, but we don't. The faster we get Kagome, the less likely she'll be experimented on."

"The only relief I can offer is that he won't kill her, at least for a while. With or without Kikyo there. As long he has a use for Kagome, she'll remain alive. And since Kikyo needs her alive, it's even more likely Kagome will not be killed till Kikyo has gotten her soul."

Throughout Tsunade's explanation, Shippou noticed that both Naruto and Sakura were shaking, and couldn't help but wonder why. So he asked. "Who…exactly is he I mean?" he cast a quick glance to the two teenagers of team 7. "What _exactly_ has he done?"

Tsunade noticed the quick glance he gave the two and rubbed her forehead, not wanting to reveal the particular history and pain Orochimaru has caused their team, but fulfilling their wishes. Things need to be explained. They, if anyone have a right to know what Kagome has gone through as a member of team 7.

Especially because Kagome cannot say anything herself. "Orochimaru—."

"That bastard has caused so much trouble!" interrupted Naruto, fisting his hands and gritting his teeth so tightly; it looked like he was causing himself pain. "First he took Sasuke. And now, Kagome is gone too…gave them both the curse mark, he's done a lot of harm to them and enjoys It." he looked up at them, glaring. "He thinks of them as nothing more than experiments or toys…as vessels for him to take over when he thinks them ready. He's already planning on using Sasuke…"

Naruto trailed off, no longer looking angry, just sad. "He does whatever he wants. And doesn't care who he hurts in the process."

_Sasuke. _There's that name again. he's not too sure why that boy keeps coming up, but he's intent on finding out, especially because of how Naruto just acted and the fact that Sasuke was the one to take Kagome in the first place. _He's much more important than what's being said. _Shippou narrowed his eyes towards Naruto and Sakura, before deciding Tsunade would be a better candidate to tell him who exactly this 'Sasuke' character is.

And why he's so important to team 7. "Tsunade." When the woman looked at him, he continued. "Who is this Sasuke?" his group turned to him, confused about what he's going on about, but all the Nin tensed—and Naruto and Sakura had completely frozen. He looked over all the ninja. "He's come up more than once—we were even sent on a mission to find him, so who _exactly_ is he?"

He frowned. "Kagome's _never _said anything about knowing someone named Sasuke. She never said anything at all, Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of you yes, but a Sasuke? No. never. That name never came up. Yet when we went on that mission and she protected Naruto from him, she sounded like she knew him…" he looked back to the two who avoided his eyes. "You all did. So who is he?" He looked back to Tsunade, face almost challenging her to not give him an answer. "We have to know, more so because he was the one to take Kagome in the first place."

"Sasuke is…he was a member of team 7 before he left." started Tsunade, looking anywhere but the last two real members of team 7. "He was the third teammate of the team before Kagome came and was made the fourth."

_That explains it then, how they know him as they do, but it doesn't explain why he's now on Orochimaru's side. _"And?" he asked. "What happened to make him on Orochimaru's side?"

"Orochimaru…manipulated him. Sasuke's past is complicated. Like Kagome, his clan was killed, but he wanted revenge, still does. Orochimaru used that to his advantage. He gave Sasuke the curse mark and offered him a chance to get the revenge he wanted if he left. …he did." The 5th hokage looked slightly annoyed at this, still not forgiving Sasuke for what he did. The Uchiha has caused almost as much trouble as Orochimaru with all the pain he's inflicted. "And when we found out…we sent a team to try and bring him back."

"But we failed." Naruto sighed. "I fought him, but he was able to get away."

"And Kagome? Where was she in all this?" he's sure Kagome wouldn't have stayed back and let this happen without doing something.

Shame appeared on Naruto's face. "She…was in the hospital…during…most of it…"

"Most of it?"

When Naruto nodded, Shippou could practically sense the tension that was building up in Naruto—the boy looked like he wanted to run away, but couldn't because he was glued to the ground, so he was left twitching where he was. "The day Sasuke left…we…we got into a big fight and it got out of control." He quickly covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. "We attacked each other with jutsu we should have _never _turned on one another. But by the time we realized it, it was too late to pull back. I almost thought we were going to hit but Kagome appeared in the middle and stopped our attacks with her jutsu…but not without harm. She was hit. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei…she probably would have died…"

Everyone could tell that the story wasn't finished, and Shippou found himself taking a step forward and nodded, wanting Naruto to continue. "And? that can't be the end of it." he knows Kagome, maybe not Kagome Asahi as much as he did Kagome Higurashi but he knows for a fact that Kagome would fight to protect those she cares about—and Sasuke, from the way things seem, was someone they all cared about. _She_ cared about.

"…it's not." Sakura shifted her stance, continuing the conversation. "Kagome…she woke up two days after Sasuke left, and from there—despite still being badly wounded—she left the village to go after Sasuke and Naruto."

Tsunade sighed, remembering that 'little' incident and all the trouble it brought. "From there, we know nothing of what happened to her while she traveled, besides just the few incidents she ended up running into members of the retrieval team…and that she fought Sasuke…" Tsunade shook her head, mouth becoming a thin line. "But nobody but her, and consequently Sasuke know what happened when they fought. A few times we've tried to ask her about it, but Kagome has remained silent on the whole ideal. She refuses to tell us."

Shippou was silent, thinking over the new information they've been told, before blinking and looking towards Kakashi, the words the man told him days ago now making sense. "You were talking about Sasuke that time weren't you?"

Kakashi nodded and Shippou sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He had hoped that Kagome's life as Kagome Asahi would be better, even as a ninja…he hoped she didn't have to deal with anything she faced before. But it seems that she has, if not more suffered.

"Then the mission you first sent us on when we returned." He was addressing Tsunade again, but Naruto spoke up.

"It was part of our promise." Started Naruto. "We promised we get Sasuke back…we promised that as a team, we'd bring him back to the village…"

"A lot of good that did, from what I've heard, Kagome's been kidnapped by the kid!" spat Kouga, no longer able to hold his silence. From the sound of things, this 'Sasuke' kid has caused Kagome a lot of pain, and _nobody_ hurts his Kagome. "If you ask me, I think we should just kill the kid along with the bitch and that orochi-whatever his name is!"

All the nin froze at Kouga's blunt sentence—and Shippou quickly turned to reprimand the wolf, because as much as he knows Kouga is right in a cruel sense of way, he has no right to interfere and choose how the ninja deal with their defected.

From the way things are, the only people they are permitted to touch would be Kikyo and Orochimaru. Sasuke though, doesn't fall under that category and will just be ignored—even if he was a key help in Kagome's capture, the Konoha ninja will deal with him.

And if they choose to bring him back, kill him, or continue to let him be gone, it's no concern of theirs.

"Kouga." The wolf turned to him and he shook his head. "No, we have no right to interfere with that judgment. The boy will remain untouched and however they wish to deal with him, we let them. Our targets are only Kikyo and Orochimaru."

Shippou felt the grateful looks the two teenagers sent him and he gave them each a small smile, before looking back at Kouga to make sure the wolf got and _understood_ they are to leave Sasuke alone. He knows that if they ran into him, Kouga wouldn't waste time attacking and killing the boy due to the stuff he's done to Kagome.

After a moment or two of staring at one another, Kouga finally broke eye contact and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Kid probably isn't that strong anyway; I'd probably be wastin' my time killing him."

In Kouga, that translates to 'I won't do anything and understand' so Shippou nodded at the Ookami. "Good."

As soon as the situation was settled, there was silence between them for a moment, but Tsunade broke it, looking at Sesshomaru. "So now, that's it? What do we do now?"

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced towards her, and with a simple nod, he replied, "We plan."

**. . .**

Kabuto walked into the room to find Orochimaru currently experimenting with a few chemicals in his hands, but when he heard him come in, put the vials in his hands down and turned to him. "Ah, Kabuto, I take it you've done as I asked and sent Kagome-chan her food?"

"Yes…Orochimaru-sama…though there were a few…difficulties."

Orochimaru caught the hesitation in his voice and unsure look on his face and raised an eyebrow, interested. "Oh? What kind of difficulties?" he turned around to go back to his work, lifting up a small vial holding a deep blue liquid. "Nothing to problematic I hope."

Kabuto sighed and re-adjusted the glasses on his face. "no, but when I sent her, her food she refused to touch it…and I believe she will continue to do so…" he trailed off at the end, the clear meaning behind the words easily understood.

She may just starve herself to death. They can't have that, for more reasons than none.

Though he probably should have been concerned, Orochimaru only laughed, grabbing another vial and mixing the blue and white contents of them together. "Well, Kagome is certainly a stubborn person, it'd be no surprise she'd refuse the food we give her." he chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure, even if we offered her some of the best things in the world, she'd just spit it all back at us."

Kabuto blinked at Orochimaru's apparent no concern for Kagome's health and gave the sannin a confused look. "Shouldn't we be more concerned about this? I mean she's already weak…" he frowned. "Besides, she has again refused your offer; I'm beginning to think she'll never accept."

"Ah, but that's the thing Kabuto." Orochimaru looked back at him. "Weakness can do a lot to a person. And soon, she'll fall to it." His eyes glinted. "For now, while she may think refusing us is a good idea and show of 'strong will' it will quickly backfire on her and in the end, even someone as stubborn Kagome will start to listen to us. She wants a way to get free and she knows that without strength she will achieve no such thing. Sooner or later, she will eat. She will comply." He chuckled again and went back to his work. "And who knows? She may even start to reconsider my offer in time. Making it much easier for us in the long run."

"And if she doesn't?" Kabuto couldn't help but ask. "What if she continues to refuse food? What do we do then, we know that Kagome cannot be killed, she's too important for both Kikyo's and your plans…"

Orochimaru paused, a third vial held over the previous mixed one. Then he looked at him with a grin, eyes flashing merrily. "There are ways to keep a person alive. Weak but alive. And if it comes to it, I will have no problem using them. It all just works out fine for us in the end."

**. . .**

"A search party will need to be sent." Sesshomaru eyed the ninja for a few more seconds, before turning back to Tsunade and nodding towards the group behind her. "I assume, due to the situation… you have already chosen who will go on such a mission."

When those golden-eyes glanced back at her brown and an eyebrow rose at her, she held in the response to tense up—knowing that the words were simply a _test_. He's currently trying to see how much they can rely on them by seeing just how prepared they are to act.

Inwardly she frowned, but ignored any annoyance that came because for one, she can understand why Sesshomaru is doing what he's doing. He's only trying to determine if they can rely on them to actually do something, instead of get in the way and mess things up so it's understandable—if not a small bit insulting—but she'll ignore it. She won't react to it.

Because getting into an argument with their semi-allies over a talk of ability to act isn't something she would like to start. Especially because she has a feeling that, against them, against _him_—she would lose.

Still doesn't mean she'll completely roll over though.

"Of course." She retorted, eyes narrowing at the youkai leader. He wants to see if they can do something, then she'll show them that they can—they may be stronger and may have more ties to the girl, but to them, Kagome's a Konoha-nin. Has been the day she got her headband and joined a team and they would do just as much, maybe even more as their new allies to save the girl.

They don't leave one of their own.

Straightening her pose, Tsunade nodded to the Taiyoukai once before turning to her group to call out the group she's already chosen to go on the mission. She's had a retrieval team ready since she first found out of Kagome's kidnapping but only now had a chance to say something.

Her eyes found team 8 and nodded towards them. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino. You're one of the best tracker teams we have, and we'll need your skills." When the three teens nodded and determination took over their faces, she smiled and turned her attention over to the left, where the other members of her team were. "Neji." When the Jounin looked over to her, she motioned to team 8. "Hinata's already in the team, but another set of eyes won't hurt while they'll out there."

"Understood." Commented Neji.

"Good." Tsunade then looked over to the final member of the team. "Shikamaru. They'll need your mind in case things get too difficult." She grinned a small bit. "And having a plan or two while you guys are out there won't hurt either."

The chuunin sighed and scratched the side of his head but shrugged. "It's troublesome, but whatever. I'll go."

Seeing that the team was picked and they all accepted, Tsunade turned her head back to Sesshomaru to tell them they are ready but Naruto's voice spoke up before she could. "H-Hey! What, what about us? You're going to make us just sit here?"

The woman sighed, and turned towards team 7—well the remainder of team 7 and nodded her head at them. She already knew this was going to happen, but it doesn't mean she'll like it. "Yes. I am."

When they heard those words, the two teens widened their eyes, and even Kakashi tensed. Naruto fisted his hands, furious and glared at her. "Why? Why aren't you letting us go?" he yelled, taking a step towards her with eyes filled with pain. "It's Kagome! She's our teammate! You expect us to just sit here and wait while she's out there? We have every right to go and search for her, actually out of everyone; we should be the first to go—!"

"It's because of that, that I'm keeping you here!" cut in Tsunade quickly, before Naruto could get another word in edgewise. "It's because she is your teammate that I'm making you stay, why I'm not sending you on this mission!"

Team 7 all started at the sudden yell, and she quickly stopped herself from continuing on like she was. A hand placed itself over her eyes and she rubbed them tiredly. "You three are too close to this mission. Even more so than your earlier mission to try and retrieve Sasuke. I can't afford to have your emotions get in the way this time and possibly mess things up."

It was Sakura's turn to step in. she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders to try and calm the boy down, but it wasn't hard to see that she too was angry. "But sensei—."

"No Sakura." Tsunade gave a stern look towards her student that bit her lip and looked down. "I will not afford to have something mess this mission up." she sighed again, shaking her head. "You three are too close, way too close to this mission. Your emotions can get in the way—."

"No they won't! It's Kagome—!" started Naruto.

"And Sasuke!" Finished Tsunade. Naruto froze and she continued knowing that she got them there. "It's not only Kagome you will deal with! Or have you forgotten, that Sasuke was the one to take her in the first place?" she finished sharply, ignoring the flinches that came from the teenagers. "When you go to save her, you'll probably end up facing Sasuke and can you really ignore him completely to get Kagome?"

She paused for a few seconds, wanting it to sink in before she continued. "The mission is to find and save Kagome, but could you really forget about Sasuke, even after Kagome's been saved? Or would you try to bring him back too? We don't have time for that, or your hope in bringing him back!" yelled out Tsunade, narrowing her eyes. "So as your hokage, I'm _ordering_ you to stay here and as of now, you all will be on surveillance. If any of you are seen by the gates trying to leave, I will have you captured and if it comes to it, jailed! Do _not test _me on this. Not now."

Naruto gritted his teeth and fisted his hands angrily. "It's Kagome. She's my friend. And if you think I'm just going to sit here and wait, while I could go out there and help her, then you're wrong!" With that said, Naruto quickly shrugged off Sakura's hand on his shoulder and took off angrily, not letting her speak.

"Naruto—!" worried, Sakura took off after the blonde.

"Sakura! Wait!" cursing Tsunade gritted her teeth, and then turned towards Kakashi. "Kakashi—."

The Jounin nodded in understanding, already knowing what she wanted. "I'll go after them." he replied, before vanishing in a blur from his spot to go after his students, everyone watching the situation with various emotions.

And throughout the chaos, nobody noticed the thoughtful look that appeared on Shippou's face as he watched the direction where Kakashi and the rest of team 7 ran down.

But Tsunade sighed again, frustrated with how things turned so quickly for the worse. But she can't let them—the mission is too important for them to go and possibly ruin it. She doesn't want to take that chance.

Shaking her head, Tsunade turned back to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry about that. Please carry on."

Sesshomaru didn't reply to her, instead he only turned to his group, addressing the few he chose to go on the mission with them. "Shippou, Kirara, Kouga, and I will be joining on them on the mission." He stopped speaking to make sure the chosen few agreed, and when they did, he resumed. "The rest of you will stay here to help rebuild and protect the village, Shiori..."

The light blue-haired woman took a step forward at the call of her name, and bowed. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

His golden-eyes turned and looked around the destroyed village and its state before back to Shiori. "I wish for you to create a barrier around this village as well, to keep out any that may harm it, since it seems their barriers are useless against demons. If Kikyo decides she wants to try and send a second wave of attack, they will be unable to protect themselves while we are gone."

Shiori smiled and bowed her head a smile bit. "Understood milord." She closed her purple eyes and after a few seconds, a purple glow incased her body before shooting to the sky where it spread out like a wave and slowly started covering the village in a glowing purple dome.

And when the village was completely covered, the purple glow covering Shiori slowly vanished and she opened her eyes, blinking a few times and grinning at the shocked looks she was receiving from the awed ninja. "It's done." Shiori then looked over to Tsunade, motioning with her hand at the barrier. "And your village will be protected from anything I deem harmful to it. so do not worry, if you have any ninja out on missions, they still will be able to pass, as will any of you if you have to leave." her eyes scanned all the nin present as she said this, to make sure they understood.

Tsunade smiled back at the woman and nodded her head in thanks. "Thank you. We appreciate the help."

Shiori shook her head. "It is not a problem. Kagome-sama's home is as good as ours. It's the least I can do to protect it."

"But still, thank you." Repeated Tsunade. She crossed her arms over her chest and then looked around to the others, a sigh coming out of her mouth. "Now that that has been settled, we all need to get ready. Those that are going on the mission should prepare, because if everyone agrees, then you'll all be leaving in two hours."

She looked to Sesshomaru for confirmation and when he gave the okay with a nod of his head, she turned back to the others. "Right. So two hours." She looked over to the retrieval team. "Make sure to pack for a long mission. This one doesn't have a set time, so make sure you bring everything you're going to need."

The hokage then looked over to the rest of the ninja. "As for the rest of you. You'll be protecting and helping with the rebuilding as well."

Nods of agreement came from the group, and glad they all understood, Tsunade dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "Dismissed!"

All the ninja in the area, whether going on the mission or not all vanished from where they were, leaving a suddenly empty clearing with only Tsunade and the others. "Well?" Tsunade turned her attention back to the new group, giving them all a curious look. "What are you all going to do?"

"The same." Commented Sesshomaru as slowly, the people in his group vanished and spread out to do whatever job of them they need to. "Till it's the time for us to leave, we will be around. And those that are staying will be able to help greatly." He paused for a second, looking over to where Shippou—who was surprisingly silent throughout the whole conversation—was walking in thought.

The fox vanished in a blur then and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before too walking off, now leaving Tsunade on her own. "Jinenji is a healer, and is knowledgeable in many herbs, if you need his help, then ask of it—he is harmless. The rest will be able to help in the rebuilding and protection."

After those words and explanation of what his group can do to help her village, Sesshomaru suddenly blurred out of view, leaving a blinking Tsunade completely alone, mouth opened to say thanks, but unable to because he disappeared. "Um…thanks?"

**. . .**

The sound of the door opening, followed by Shippou's form came into view as he stepped into the apartment. After closing the door behind him, the kitsune looked up and around the room.

Nothing but empty, cold silence met him and he sighed, scratching the side of his head and started walking to his room to pack his stuff for the mission ahead. Plus for something, a little…extra he has planned.

But as he passed Kagome's room with the door closed—he stopped, and then turned his head to look at it. After a few moments, he reached to grab the handle and go in—but a sudden presence appearing behind him made him pause, then sigh again. "I was wondering when you'd come and confront Me." he commented, his hand dropped back down to his side.

Turning, the kitsune was met with Sesshomaru a few feet away from him, standing in the middle of the living and looking at him, eyes narrowed. He grinned. "I'm actually surprised you didn't attack me as soon as you saw me, but…" he trailed off and motioned to the room they were in. "fighting here would not be a good idea, I'm sure you can tell, but this is Kagome's apartment, and I don't think she'd like to come back to find her stuff destroyed. It'd really reflect badly on me as house keeper."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the cheeky kit. "Do not think you are off the hook. You should have been able to stop this before this happened, and now not only have our covers had to be blown, information that shouldn't have been given out, out, but humans that have no reason to be involved in our affairs are involved." The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed. "You have made things much more difficult for us. We have already discussed this. The humans were not to find our cover, yet you disobeyed me and did so anyway. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing." Shippou shook his head, sighing and leaning back against Kagome's bedroom door. "It may not have been the most favorable thing to do, and getting them involved is annoying—but you know as much as I do, that they have information we need on Orochimaru."

Shippou frowned. "We didn't think that Kikyo would actually team up with someone—more so that being Orochimaru, and how the bitch even did so still confuses me, but I only did what the situation called for. And it called for things to be revealed, sadly."

"You realize this will only cause problems later on."

Shippou crossed his arms over his chest and looked out Kagome's balcony to the outside, where the sun shown inside. "From what I've seen, problems would have started anyway. But this way, we don't have to hide."

Sesshomaru frowned at his words. "What are you talking about?"

With a bitter grin, Shippou looked back to the dog-demon, "it can't be hard to see. Did you see how they all reacted? How Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi did? How quickly and how much they wanted to go and save her?" his expression thinned, eyes dimming and hands fisting. "When the time comes, I wondering if we'll even be able to pull it off. If she'll even listen."

"The miko will listen. When Kagome's memories return, we will not have to worry." Sesshomaru replied. "She does not belong here. She has never belonged here and when the time comes, the plan will proceed."

_I'm really starting to wonder if that's true._ Thought Shippou, but keeping it to himself. Instead, he changed the topic, finding the one they are on now, uncomfortable. It used to make him happy—overjoyed, but lately it's just been leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "So is that it?" he asked casually, wanting Sesshomaru to go. He has some preparing to do and people to find.

"No." Sesshomaru stared at him for a little bit longer, before raising an eyebrow at him. "You are up to something. And I have come to figure out what."

Blinking, Shippou looked up quickly towards the elder youkai, face stoic but tails behind him twitching almost merrily. "Me? Up to something?" he grinned a small bit and shrugged. "I would never—."

"I do not have time for your games fox."

"—do such a thing…" finished Shippou lamely. But when Sesshomaru continued to stare at him, he sighed again and smirked. "Alright, I've been wondering, how would you feel about leaving on the mission a…little early?"

When Sesshomaru caught onto what he was hinting at, he glared at him. "Do you wish to cause problems between the ninja and us already? They already do not trust us, why should we cause unnecessary trouble?"

"Because it means the faster we get to Kagome." retorted Shippou, grinning again when Sesshomaru paused at that. "Wouldn't you prefer if we left now, instead of waiting for the full two hours to leave…and bringing Kagome's team?"

He got an annoyed look from Sesshomaru. "You wish to bring those humans, after just commenting on how they would make things more complicated? Why? From the way their hokage sounded, they would just get in the way."

"But that's the thing. Based on reasons why they could, they actually won't." Shippou leaned more heavily against the door, expression emotionless. "They care much for Kagome. They also have had much more experience dealing with Orochimaru than the others." He looked up at his teacher. "Orochimaru has wronged that team so many times; taking away two cared for people to them, that they would be much better suited for finding Orochimaru. More determined."

He paused, remembering something from the past and smiling. "Remember Sango and Miroku? It was the same thing, but with Naraku. And you know how much they contributed to his death. It's the same. What Tsunade calls a weakness, may just very well be something we could use. They won't give up and we could use that to help us. And I feel that part of the reason Tsunade won't let them go, is because she wants to protect them."

Sesshomaru was silent, mulling over his reasons and suggestions, then the dog turned away and started walking back to the front door he came in. "as long as they do not get in our way, I will allow it. But." He stopped and gave him a serious look. "I am beginning to wonder, if your months here have made you get attached to them and reason why you want them to go on this mission is because you care."

Shippou froze at those words. Then he forced a grin and laughed. "That's rich. Sure, I guess you can call them friends, but when the time comes, nothing will happen. I'm here and staying for Kagome's sake only."

"Make sure it stays that way. We do not have time to deal with attachments." Finished Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…right—oh, wait Sesshomaru!" when Sesshomaru stopped and turned to him, Shippou quickly grinned nervously. While they are discussing things, he should tell Sesshomaru of what else he's found. It may be important later on. "Also, something else has come up—I've found the Kyuubi."

Sesshomaru should have looked shocked—or as shocked as someone like he would get, but Sesshomaru only nodded. "The blonde boy."

Shippou instead, was the one left shocked—mouth dropping open in surprised. "W-wait how do you—?"

"The boy's emotions were running haywire. And before he left I felt a burst of youki mixed in come from him that could have be nothing but the Kyuubi. Chiyo also kept looking at him, as a miko, she could tell as well."

Shippou nodded, understanding. It's true. Naruto's emotions were running haywire, so of course, Kyuubi that is in tune with his emotions; would react to it. Their own youki being around didn't help keep Kyuubi completely quiet either. Even if it was just in presence. "What do we do about it? I spoke to Kyuubi earlier and was able to make him retreat…so I don't think he'll cause much of a problem while we're here…but still…it is Kyuubi. "

Sesshomaru frowned. "If he will be coming with us, we won't have to have Shiori create a barrier around him. If he's attacked while with us, we will simply dispose of the attackers. And if he does happen to stay we will inform Shiori, she will know what to do and keep an eye on him." The Taiyoukai gave a small pause, as if thinking something over. "So for now, nothing. We'll leave that in the dark. We do not need to cause more trouble and with the stunt you are trying to pull, revealing what we know will make them even more wary of us, possibly frightened. More so because I'm sure they are dealing with the Akatsuki threat."

"Right, is there any news on that by the way?"

Shippou got a negative shake of the head. "Souten has reported no new threats. It appears that after Kouga's incident of killing two of their members, they have retreated again."

The kitsune frowned, annoyed. "We will have to tell them soon though—the Akatsuki may come after Naruto, and they need to know that we can protect him as we have the others."

Another nod came from Sesshomaru. "Yes, but till then do not say anything. I will make sure to inform the others. We can't have them revealing anything about the situation while we are gone."

"True." Agreed Shippou, grinning at the possibility of that actually happening. Ginta and Hakkaku are the most to accidentally do something like that, so it's probably wise to say something. Otherwise, when they return, they may just end up meeting the sharp ends of kunai and jutsu.

With nothing more for them to say, Sesshomaru left just as quickly as he came, and Shippou was left alone in the apartment, staring down at the floor for a few moments before he shook his head and turned around to stare at Kagome's door.

After a moment's hesitation, he reached out and grabbed the handle again—continuing where he left off before Sesshomaru came—opened the door, and stepped into Kagome's room.

As soon as his foot touched the ground, Kagome's scent hit his nose and he smiled sadly, walking over to where her bed and nightstand was and sat on the side of it, staring at the window ahead of him. _Kagome…_ at the moment the control he's kept up since Kagome's kidnapping vanished and he gritted his teeth, hands clasping together and shaking while a shaky almost gasping sigh escaped his lips. _I'm sorry… so sorry. _In an attempt to calm down, Shippou ran a hand through his hair—but it did little to settle his nerves.

Things are just so complicated. And he knows that as things go on, they will only continue to do so. With Kagome, and now the ninja right in the middle of it all._ I can only hope you're doing all right, right now Kagome. _

He turned his head and looked around the room, to get a glimpse of what Kagome's room looked like, never actually have been inside her room before. The times he's been in her room, it's been dark or an emergency. Never has he been able to just look at it. Sad how the time he is able, she's not here to give him a tour.

Her room was simple. There were a few things on her dresser—all being her weapons she couldn't grab and her 'father's' headband. And she had a small hamper to the side by her closet that had some clothes in there, her bed was messed up because she didn't have time to fix it with the invasion, but that was basically it. She had no knick knacks or small little souvenirs—

Shippou's musings stopped when his gaze turned to the nightstand placed besides him, where only two things were placed on it. One was an alarm clock, but he bypassed that all together, not deeming it important at all.

No, it was the second that caught his attention. It was a picture frame. A nice picture frame that looked like it cost a lot of money. It was black mahogany wood and had a glare in the light to show that it was polished to get such a look to it.

But while the frame caught his attention, it was the picture inside that completely had his attention fixed.

Because it was a picture of team 7—the _whole_ team 7. Kakashi, Naruto, Kagome, Sakura, and…Sasuke. It was them. Almost three years ago.

Reaching out, Shippou grabbed the frame to stare at it better. The picture wasn't the best picture…since three out of five of the group weren't even looking at the camera, and said three didn't seem to take it seriously, but somehow…it made it fit.

Kakashi was in the back of the group behind his students. Kagome was in the center of the group, between Naruto and Sasuke, with Sakura on Sasuke's other side—the only one out of the genin smiling correctly and staring at the camera. Both Naruto and Kagome had goofy grins on their faces, staring at a thin-lipped and annoyed Sasuke glaring at them. Kagome had an arm around both the boys' shoulders, but Naruto was the only one to repeat the action, his arm around her shoulders in some kind of side embrace while Sasuke had both arms crossed in front of his chest, looking like he was almost trying to draw away from them, but couldn't because of Kagome's arm.

He lightly traced the edges of the frame, staring down at the picture and feeling a pang of sadness, because…here in the picture…it all fit.

It looked…right. Kagome looked like she really fit in with the Nin, as a ninja. As Kagome Asahi.

Realizing his thoughts, he blinked and placed the frame back where he got it—there's no time to think about this. Sesshomaru's right. When she gets her memories back, things will be okay. There's nothing to worry about.

There's no reason to fear. She'll come back. He'll get his mom back—he'll…get this life back…everyone will. Things will go back to normal.

Shippou shook his head, and stood, quickly walking out of Kagome's room. He has more important things to worry about. One is finding team 7.

There's no time for doubt, no time for second guessing. They have to just act, and get Kagome back.

_And we will._

* * *

_**Omake**_

"I should have known this was going to happen." mused Kagome from her cold, damp, and horribly cramped spot in the corner of the cell she was oh-so-nicely-escorted into, while she was excuse her 'sleeping peacefully'. "I mean, it happens all the time to the main characters in any show, I should have seen this coming from a mile away!" she huffed, tossing her hands up into the air while her heavy chains clanked ominously in the cold silence.

"hn."

Eyebrow twitching at the not so dramatic answer—Kagome whirled around to face her silent companion from the other side of her cell, and glared. "You know…you're supposed to agree with me, I mean, it's true!" she yelled out, motioning to one of her chained wrists. "You see this? It's like all the other main characters; they somehow are captured by the evil bad villain and have to suffer! You know it's true! And then, they have to face the evil baddy and escape and all this crap!"

The horribly emotionally-constipated jerk only raised an eyebrow at her, and Kagome blushed before narrowing her silver orbs at the dark ones staring back. "Jerk! If anything, you should be nicer to me, its part of your fault I'm here! Some sympathy would be nice! Especially since I'm stuck in here, cold and hungry!"

The emotionally constipated jerk furrowed his eyebrows at that, before opening his mouth to close it again—then after what appeared to be some thought, spoke with a smirk on his face. "You do realize…that the door is open. You could have left at any time."

Kagome opened her mouth to give some kind of super-witty-all-powerful-good-guy-retort that only good guys can give to evil bad guys to show that they are the super awesome of awesomeness, but when she processed what the jerk said, blinked. "Wait-really? But what about my chains?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, before slowly lifting up his hand and pointing to the cell door that was, indeed open by an inch. "The servant forgot to lock it on his way out apparently. And your chains are weak as hell; you can just pull yourself free."

Kagome blinked. Then blinked again. "Ah." She then frowned and turned back to stare at Sasuke, silver eyes wide and shining. "So I can leave?" when the Uchiha nodded, she pointed at him. "And you aren't going to lock me in or anything to try and stop me?"

He shook his head. Kagome gave another blink. "So…no super all mighty fight for my freedom?"

Again, another head shake.

"And I don't have to do any awesome character self-sacrificing, or choosing between the sides of good and evil?"

Sasuke frowned at that, and then gave her a stare that just asked if she was on anything. "What do you think we're in, some kind of overly action-y shounen manga or fan-fiction?"

"no." commented Kagome. "Just…wondering…because you know…usually to get free, I'd have to fight to the death or something along those lines…you know for dramatic instances and the like…"

Sasuke just gave her a deadpanned stare and she smiled cheekily, before pushing herself up. then like the male said, slowly pulled the chains off of the wall, with four identical sounds of rock breaking, she was free, standing in the center of her cell with chains hanging off of her hands and ankles. "Hmm…you're right." spoke Kagome, looking down at her hands.

Then, with a small shrug, Kagome started walking out of the cell, opened the door that creaked then stepped out cautiously. After looking around for any sort of booby traps or secret magic ninja that may just pop out of thin air, and finding nothing, she took another step forward so she was now side by side with Sasuke.

The Uchiha did nothing but look at her from the corner of his eye, so she smiled and patted the Uchiha on the shoulder. "Thanks Sasuke. I'm still mad at you for completely being a jerk and the kidnapping and all you did in the past to me and the others, but this makes you a little more likable than a slug."

With a million-dollar smile, Kagome shrugged again when the Uchiha gave her a disbelieved stare, turned—and with a skip in her step, started heading towards the door, opening it when she was close enough and walking through.

Before she completely left though, Kagome turned back, her head the only thing visible now and with that still bright smile, winked at Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke! And, oh, I'd be careful, cause when the anti-hero/bad guy does something remotely nice—he ends up dying…" when Sasuke turned to her, Kagome gave him a thoughtful look. "So yeah…for the next couple of days, I'd be careful what you do…"

She nodded in agreement with her own words, "and I know it's true too—because I read it in this cool, shounen manga…and the bad guy turning good always ends up dead! No matter whom he is! So don't think just cause you're an Uchiha that you'll be fine, cause yeah…you still will die, author power and all that you know—it always beats the cool, mighty strong guy within an instant!"

With that almighty wisdom, Kagome turned and left, nothing more to say and wishing right now to just leave. "See ya later Sasuke!" now…if only she knew the way out of here…

While Sasuke, now alone and with nothing to do, shook his head—then oh-so-coolly—face palmed.

"Idiot, I can't believe I'm the soon-to-be-love interest."

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	20. Fairytale

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fairytale **

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap: **  
There's no time for doubt, no time for second-guessing. They have to just act, and get Kagome back.

_And we will._

* * *

**Now: ****  
**_It's not fair!_ Angrily, Naruto gritted his teeth, running through the village and passing everything around him without a second glance. Tears were running down his face and his legs were beginning to hurt, but he didn't stop—won't stop.

He can't, if he does—if he does, he doesn't know what he would do. How he would react if he just stopped, how he would feel. Because how can Tsunade do that? How can she just look at them and say no to them going? How can she think that they will just stay where they are, doing absolutely nothing while Kagome is out there, possibly in trouble and in Orochimaru's grip?

Why? What's going through her mind? Why won't she let them go? Why can't she let them help, go search?

It's Kagome—fucking _Kagome_. Their teammate, friend, family—the 4th member of their team that helped makes it a team. The person that came and easily fit in like she always belonged there.

The girl that helped them all so much, someone they owe their life to—someone they need to save, because it's their time to do something for the girl, after she's done so much for them.

Someone they won't let anything happen to, because she's _become so much_.

_So why can't she see that, why won't she let us go?_ Thought the blond, furiously wiping his eyes, but not able to stop the flow of tears. _Kagome needs our help! She's just out there, waiting, stuck with Orochimaru, and Tsunade just expects us to sit and wait, nervously wringing our hands and biting our lips?_

His hands fisted angrily at his sides and he shook his head, glaring ahead of him. No. he doesn't care what Tsunade says, what she tries to do, but he _won't_ stay here wasting his time, doing nothing!

Kagome's out there and he'll be damned before he does nothing to help her! Tsunade can try to keep him here, hell even send a team after him to drag him back—even come after him herself, but he'll fight tooth and nail, and be half dead with a body of broken bones before he lets them stop him!

He won't let another friend get away from him. Not again. Not ever.

The first time he failed. The first time Orochimaru came and took someone away from him, he was unable to stop it from happening and unable to save Sasuke afterwards.

However, Kagome, even though she's been kidnapped, it's not too late to save her—_something_ can still be done! He can still do something—!

"Naruto!"

Something suddenly grabbed him on the shoulder, making him come to a stop, but due to his speed, was left falling back on his butt in a thing of dust. _What the hell? _Coughing to get the dirt out of his lungs, Naruto closed his eyes while using his other arm to support his upper body up.

But froze when he felt a hand appear on his shoulder. "Naruto. What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Hearing the voice, Naruto opened his eyes and looked up—to see Sakura's form kneeling in front of him, her hand on his shoulder, and a slightly irritated look on her face. "Sakura…"

The pink-haired girl nodded and sighed, glaring at him. "Yeah." She removed her hand from his shoulder and moved back to stare at him. "So are you going to tell me why you suddenly took off?"

"I…" he moved to reply, but chose otherwise and looked away, refusing to stare at the girl. Instead, he looked down at the grass under him and frowned. "You know why."

The girl sighed again and nodded, her own expression sobering. "Yeah…I know." Of course she does, she's against it too, but she understands why Tsunade is doing what she's doing. It's for the better of the mission, for the safety of Kagome and as much as she would like to go after her like Naruto, they can't.

For one, as ninja who must obey the orders given to them despite their take on them, and two, as friends who want their teammate back. It's unfair, and in a way wrong—but what can they do?

"Naruto…" started Sakura, turning her sadden eyes towards the crying blonde on the floor in front of her. "I want to go and save Kagome just as much as you…but, Tsunade gave an order—we can't—."

"Why can't we, huh? That's never stopped us before!" Naruto was suddenly glaring at her, facing her with an expression that was nothing but pained. His fingers dug into the earth under him and he shook his head, tears running down his face like twin rivers. "We should be the ones going! We should be the ones to go, it's Kagome! She can't expect us to just sit here and wait! We need to help her! She—she's out there…and we, we can't even help her!"

"I know that Naruto!" cut in Sakura, tears in her own eyes now. Her hands were shaking and she shook her head quickly. "Damn it Naruto, I know…" Sakura quickly slumped forward, crying with her teammate; on the floor in the middle of the training grounds she caught him in, both distraught and wishing so,_ so _much that they could do something. "But we can't…Tsunade gave an order. She'll stop us if we try to go with the others, and if we try to leave early—she'll have blocks waiting for us. She won't let us leave."

The medic-nin looked down at her shaking hands, clasping them together quickly. "She's—she's serious on this Naruto. Really serious. And even though we've been able to go against her in the past—this time, I don't think we will." She sniffed and looked at her friend. "She was willing to jail us on this…it's not a matter we can easily ignore. Not this time."

As much as she would like to be able to go on the mission to bring Kagome back, Tsunade isn't going to bend on this. She's having the entire gate of Konoha watched, so there will be no way they can leave without being seen.

But if by some lucky chance they can leave—they'll need Shippou and the others' help but won't be able to get it because they aren't leaving for another two hours, so they'll just end up on a wasteful mission, not knowing where to go, or what to do.

No matter what, it's hopeless.

"…well said Sakura."

Both teenagers looked up at the voice, to see Kakashi staring down at them quietly, expression closed. "Kakashi-sensei…" trailed off Sakura, wiping her eyes.

The Jounin nodded and came closer, sighing when he saw the state they were in. "things are a mess aren't they?"

"Understatement of the year." Commented Naruto bitterly, wiping his eyes again with the sleeve of his orange jacket, and still refusing to stare at his teammates. He still doesn't see why they can't go! Kagome needs help. That's all he needs to know. And being watched, or threaten of being put in jail won't deter him from wanting to save her.

"Naruto." commented Kakashi, shaking his head. "Stop being childish—."

"I'm only trying to help Kagome! I don't care if I'm put in jail or something! So why aren't you guys? Don't you care about her too—?"

"Of course." Kakashi's voice was so sharp, that it made Naruto shut his mouth quickly. "Don't ever say that we don't Naruto. Both of us." He looked over to Sakura shortly, who ended up looking down when Naruto started yelling. "Care for Kagome and want to go and bring her back, but how exactly do you suppose we do that? If we could, if _I_ could—I'd get us through the gates to go after her, but what Sakura said is true. Tsunade's not going to let up on this, and causing a lot more trouble by getting us in more trouble or locked up will do no good."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, looking much older than he was now and tired. Just so tired. "I hate to admit it, but there's nothing we can do about that. The only thing we can do is help rebuild the village and wait for them to return with Kagome."

"…but Kakashi-sensei…it's not…it's not fair…" any fight in Naruto's body just seemed to seep out then, his anger had calmed and his shoulders slumped down, tears were running down his face again and he looked a lot like a lost child then.

The silver-haired man sighed, nodding his head in agreement. "I know Naruto." it's not, but it's something they have to accept. "But there's no way we can get out of the village without detection—."

"But what if there was?"

All three ninja froze, before looking up into a tree towards their left, each drawing a kunai to attack, but when they only saw the grinning face of Shippou staring at them from atop the tree-branch he was kneeling in, they gave a sigh of relieve and put their weapons away.

Sakura though, catching onto what he said earlier, looked at him curiously. "A way…to leave the village?"

Shippou's grin grew and he nodded, jumping down to the ground and walking over to them quickly. His green eyes flashed. "Yes, Tsunade may have the gates guarded, but there is a way to get around them." Shippou pointed to himself. "I can easily get you out of the village with a simple illusion. It'd be no problem."

Naruto perked up at what he was saying, and quickly stood. "Well then, what are we waiting for—?"

Before Naruto could move to get closer to Shippou, Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and held the boy there. "Wait Naruto." then he turned to stare at Shippou with a raised eyebrow. "Why the offer? I didn't think you'd care if we go or not."

Shippou blinked, looking insulted. The kitsune sighed and behind him, his tails drooped. "Just because I was lying to you guys about who I was, doesn't mean I don't care." he replied seriously. "You all care for Kagome, and want to help her—who am I to deny you three that? Plus you are her team, and have just as much right as the rest of us to look for her." he turned his eyes to each of them, and then smiled. "Besides, even if I wasn't officially, I still am a member of team 7 and personally, I think this should be your guys' mission."

Kagome's been a part of their team for a long time. She's a part of their family. As much as it hurts him, or he wished things were different—he can't, _won't_ deny part of Kagome's family the right of helping her. Of saving her. Of seeing her for a bit longer. In the past, he would have never denied Sango or Miroku's right to save Kagome, even Kouga's…so what gives him the right to do it now, for Sakura, Naruto, or Kakashi?

Because when all this is over, he's going to end up being selfish. Everyone on his side will. So the least thing he can do is let them have as much time with Kagome as he can despite the consequences it might bring, even though some of that time will be on this mission.

He would like to call it pity, but _damn it_—he's never been good with lying, or proving Sesshomaru wrong.

"So what do you say?" finished Shippou. "I know…you guys probably are still wary of me, but I'm not lying to you about this, if you want to go and save Kagome, I can help you. It's not some youkai trick."

The three before him were silent, before they all looked at one another, then back at him. And by the smiles on their faces, Shippou could tell that they agreed. "Right." Replied Kakashi, his visible eye crinkling with his smile. "When and where do you want us to meet?"

**. . .**

There were 37 large, noticeable cracks on the floor in front of her, Kagome found, after staring and counting them all in her head. She was currently resting after spending about two hours, or what she thinks was two hours—it's hard to tell in here with no light or clock. so for all she knows, it could have only been five minutes, or five hours—trying and failing to summon any of her chakra, or element to assist her.

Her hands were smoking and her wrists and ankles by now all were red-raw and most-likely blistering from the constant current of electricity that was being sent throughout her body from all her attempts.

In other words—the cuffs not only hurt her psychically, but now left actual marks on her skin, instead of just the inward pain that stung and made her wince. _Another one to add to the list._ She mused almost off-handedly, not really concerned despite the dull thud of her new wounds.

They weren't as bad as they could be though, and thankfully did not bleed, because slowly bleeding to death is something she can say she wouldn't like, even if it was an alternative to what Orochimaru and Kikyo had planned for her.

It's because, maybe, _just maybe_ if she overloads the cuffs somehow, she may just be able to have them break and allow her an easier way to escape. The wounds, while painful and something she would prefer not to have are simply side effects to her freedom. So she will ignore them as much as she can.

It's stupid, completely idiotic but at the moment what choice does she have? The chains on the wall completely bind her, despite them looking years old. Her chakra is in assessable to her, leaving her blocked of her jutsu or Kouyoume. And she is alone, in enemy territory with no weapons and only the clothes on her back.

It leaves her with few options she could choose. Either sit here and await her fate, hoping that the others will come and save her. Or continue to fight, and try, and _not. Give. Up_ so that she still has a chance. That while she hopes the others will come and save her; she could possibly give herself a chance to escape herself. To still prove that she's strong, capable of doing something for herself—to prove she hasn't given up.

To show that Orochimaru hasn't broken her. She knows what the man is doing. He wants to have her on his side, as a sound nin, a part of his _collection_—and put her in this cell to attempt to have her crack and finally agree as well as keep her from escaping—though only the latter reason is known by everyone.

But he can try. He can try to break her—hell, the snake can experiment on her all he wants, taunt her, break her bones or keep her close to death—but she'll never bend to his will.

She will stay a Konoha Nin. She will stay Kagome Asahi.

She won't back away from her friends or her home. She won't give it up simply because it will save her life or keep her safe.

Kagome's eyes narrowed where they stared down at the floor, despite the fact that her eyelids were slowly closing over the silver orbs as exhaustion finally took its place over her form…

…she won't become a traitor...

**. . .**

Multiple bodies laid spread out on the floor, unconscious or moaning in pain. The surrounding clearing was broken and destroyed with certain areas of the ground burned or covered with debris.

And in the center of all the destruction and fallen bodies was Sasuke, his form tense as he stared at all the fallen bodies around him too weak to get up and continue. From the look on his face, it wasn't hard to tell that he was furious. His eyes were narrowed and the Sharingan activated, glaring at everything around him.

_Weak._ He thought, eyeing a group of passed out sound Nin to his left. _Pathetic._ Quickly sheathing his Kusanagi in one swift motion, Sasuke scowled, waiting to see if any of them would get up and actually do _something_, instead of laze around and waste his time.

But when none got up, he frowned and without another word, turned around and left. If they aren't strong enough to get up and continue to fight him, he won't stay around waiting. His has better things to do than baby-sit a bunch of weaklings.

They're not worth his time if they can't even fight.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits. What does Orochimaru think he's doing, having him fight a bunch of weaklings? Does he think it's some kind joke? Sending weak Nin to fight him and expect them to be a challenge?

He's far from that. They aren't anything close to a challenge. He's not weak. Not some kind of person that easily gives in or lets others control him. He's _strong._ He's not some kind of…some kind of pawn—

Sasuke froze where he was after the thought, knowing _exactly_ the cause for his annoyance and why that thought appeared. "Damn it!" his fist slammed against the wall besides him and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Some of the wall chipped and fell to the floor, but Sasuke ignored it and the dull pain of his knuckles in favor of glaring at the floor, frowning angrily. _I'm not._

She was lying, and she—_Kagome_ doesn't know anything. How could she? She's stuck in a cell, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Calling _him_ a pawn? Like he just listens and does whatever Orochimaru tells him to? _She's wrong._ He doesn't do that. The only reason he's here is to get stronger, and once he has, he's _leaving_.

If anything, Kagome's the 'pawn'. She's the one being used. She follows Konoha, does what Konoha asks of her, she goes on the missions they send her on without any questions. And now, even here, she's still a pawn. Stupidly loyal to _Konoha_ and its people while being used by Orochimaru.

Sasuke stood there for a few moments before removing his hand from the cracked wall and studying his knuckles. After flexing his hand to make sure the wound wasn't going to get in his way, he dropped his hand back down and continued walking back to his room.

As he walked though, he passed by another hallway where the private cells were placed, but before he could go any farther; he stopped suddenly, head turning to look down at it where a metal door was placed.

Realizing what he was doing, even _considering_, Sasuke gave another scowl, glared at the door then turned away, continuing down his original path and ignoring the door and where it lead.

She's nothing but a fool and a pawn. And soon, she'll be killed. It doesn't matter to him what she says or does.

"_But you know, I'd rather be a fool…then a pawn."_

Onyx eyes narrowed. It _doesn't_.

**. . .**

Shippou leaned against the middle stump of the three placed in the training grounds he was standing in, arms crossed and waiting for team 7 to arrive. It has been 30 minutes, the time he told for them to appear so he could get them out of the village but none of them have come.

He sighed and leaned back farther, his golden tails flickering behind him lazily. _Have they changed their minds?_ His emerald eyes scanned the area again, lips pursing into a frown. _Or have they been caught?_

He told them to be careful, especially because Tsunade did indeed not give any empty threats. Before he confronted the trio on the option of leaving to find Kagome themselves—he had to temporarily…knock out the three ninja that were moving to attempt to trail after the three.

After her talk with Sesshomaru, the blonde woman must have ordered three Nin to find, trail, and follow the three while they remained here to make extra sure that they wouldn't leave. It wasn't a problem, and he was able to stop them before they made contact with their mission—but the thing is, they will only remain unconscious for an hour. After which they will wake up from the illusion he placed them on and inform Tsunade of what happened.

If that happens, any chance of them leaving will be gone. Tsunade will be aware that he's helping them, so in response will have him monitored or even taken off the mission for his 'attempt in disregarding their mission'.

And knowing how ticked Sesshomaru is at him now, the Taiyoukai will surely agree. It's only by something akin to luck and that he can help which allowed Sesshomaru to let him come on the mission in the first place—and ruining the one chance he has isn't something he'd enjoy.

So they had better come. He's risking a lot to help them, and he won't have his efforts be in vain. _Though, they still could have been caught. I only saw those three trying to find them…but Tsunade could have had more Nin follow as a precaution…_ it's possible. But at the same time, he doubts Tsunade did such a thing.

If she did, he's sure that by now he would have been apprehended and currently facing the wrath of the pissed-off woman and an annoyed Sesshomaru. _Still… _he wondered. His canine tooth found its way to his lip as he bit down on it lightly, shifting his legs to a more comforted stance.

_If something wasn't wrong, they should have been here by now. It can't that long to pack a few weapons and supplies._ The fox felt some irritation when the thought hit. He had much more to do than they did. Finding Sesshomaru to tell him what's happening, then finding Kirara and Kouga to inform them of the change in plans, _as well as_ changing into regular clothes (a forest green with white leaf printed haori and black hakama), and packing his own light pack—that at the moment, lay by his feet on the floor.

He did all of this in 10 minutes—a damn good feat he thinks—and has been standing here for the last 20, no 22 minutes now he mentally corrected, waiting for team 7 to come. _If they changed their mind, the least they can do is tell me personally, that way they can face my anger head on._

He's serious when he says he won't have his efforts in vain. If his actions were wasted, he fully expects to make those ninja suffer—not painfully, but they'll meet the end of some nasty illusions he makes. And since he'll have to remain behind with them, he'll have the entire time while Sesshomaru and the others are gone to serve his revenge. _Proper punishment I think. I'll make them suffer, while having some fun myself. I'll need it after I've been left here unable to do anything._

Another minute passed, and Shippou sighed, closing his eyes. _I'll give them another 7 minutes. If they aren't here within that time span, then there's no reason for me to remain for the other 20. the one's I knocked out will be awake by then and informing Tsunade what's happened, there's no need to try and hope they'll come at that time. And Sesshomaru and the others would be gone as well._

He told Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kirara to meet them outside the village gates by 45 minutes, that way they'll have enough time to leave before their cover was blown and Tsunade was informed. And it'll take at least 5 minutes for them to leave the walls of Konoha—but if they aren't here by those 7 minutes, there is no way they will make it, not because time has run out and the other nin woke up, but because Sesshomaru will not wait. He will leave, with Kouga and Kirara.

The Taiyoukai doesn't care much for this idea and only went along with it for the sake of possibly finding Kagome much faster by leaving sooner, but if they aren't there on time—Sesshomaru will go with the other plan instead.

He can't let that happen.

As he counted the seconds in his head that passed, his ears suddenly gave a small twitch, hearing the faint sound of footfalls heading his way. Then he grinned, recognizing the patterns and knowing who exactly they all belonged to. _It took them long enough._

When the three individuals stopped in front of him, he straightened up and opened his eyes to grin at the remaining members of team 7, each looking at him and waiting for him to speak. "Took you long enough, I was afraid I'd have to start thinking up some revenge for leaving me in the dust."

The three blinked at him, before Sakura huffed and glared, crossing her arms over her chest and the strap of her dark red bag. "Excuse us. It's a bit hard to pack for a mission we have no clue how long we'll be gone for…"

Shippou snorted at the excuse, even as real as it may be for them. "Not my problem, I did all that plus much more in mush less time that you. And I usually don't pack, so you should all be able to do this without a problem, with all the packing you guys do—."

"It's still difficult! When you know the mission you're going on is one to save your friend!" interrupted Naruto. "Especially because of what we learned today…" the blond quieted and sighed, shaking his head. "can you fault us for not being on our game after we found out who Kagome really is, and why exactly this mission is so important?" blue eyes met his green with a rare bout of maturity he's never seen in Naruto before. "This mission…if we fail…not only do we lose Kagome to Orochimaru…but she'll be killed. She'll die."

"Naruto's right. This is…something new and completely unexpected." Sakura chuckled nervously. "Like…like something of a fairytale." She joked, trying to make some light of the situation.

Shippou though, didn't laugh. None of them did because they all knew that what's happening is far from that. What's happening is something that's real and won't go away. This isn't some dream that'll fade.

Kagome's in real danger, she can be—no _will_ be killed if they don't make it, if they can't save her in time.

Shippou was silent for a moment, watching the solemn Nin in front of him. Inwardly he had to say he's grateful they understand the importance of this situation, despite the fact that from Sakura's comment, joke or not, showed that while they want to help Kagome and won't let something stop them—they still are human. Humans that within less than 5 hours learned and found out about things they never would have thought actually possible.

They still are overwhelmed.

But they can overcome it. They are right now, by standing here in front of him and waiting. Not because it's a mission, but because they want to—because Kagome is their family.

Smiling sadly, Shippou shook his head and bent down to grab his bag. "As much as I wish it was, it isn't. This is reality. And from here out…you'll see why first hand." He adjusted his bag and gave the team a smirk. "But…you already knew that didn't you?"

The team that tensed from his first sentence, relaxed and he gave a small chuckle. "Well, we better get going. If we don't leave now, we'll be late." With that said he lifted up his hand, now glowing a soft green. "Oh, and you may feel just a small tingle for a few seconds, but don't panic, it's nothing…too big."

The ninja each widened their eyes at his sentence but before they could say anything to protest, he grinned mischievously and snapped his fingers. At that moment the same green glow covered them, making team 7 stiffen up for a few seconds, preparing for the worst.

But when nothing happened and the glow slowly faded, they all blinked and lifted up their hands and stared down at them or their bodies, noticing that…nothing changed. "May…I ask what you just did?" asked Kakashi, scanning his normal-looking arms for anything…_abnormal_. Finding nothing, he looked to stare at the kitsune. "We still look the same."

Said kitsune's eyes glowed merrily. "Yes…to your eyes you do…but to everyone else…well actually you don't look like anything to them actually."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What? How is this going to help us get out of the village? What do you mean we look like nothing to the others?"

"Because you do. You're invisible." Commented Shippou off-handedly. "No one but the four of us can see or hear each other."

Sakura's eyes widened. "H-how? That's-that's in—."

"Impossible?" offered Shippou, the smirk on his face. "it's not actually, all I had to do is place an illusion on you to make it seem as if you aren't there, so when you pass by someone that isn't one of us, it looks like you haven't just walked by them. You aren't there."

"Oh, I understand." Kakashi looked up from his examination of himself to explain to his students. "We aren't _really_ invisible, you just placed it into everyone's mind that we are…like a genjutsu."

"Yeah…" Shippou nodded. "But better actually. This can't be broken by anyone but me. And I can control how many people to affect or to hide without a sweat."

When it seemed that they all understood, he nodded and pointed off to the wall that was a few miles away from them. Their escape route. "Now come on, if we leave now, we'll get there still pretty early."

Nodding, the three of them took off after he did, but Sakura looked curious about what he meant by 'early'. "What do you mean, get there early? Why does it matter?"

He spared her a small, tense look. "Because we're meeting Sesshomaru—and that damn dog is one for punctuality."

**. . .**

As she stared at the girl—her reincarnation—Kikyo was silent. Her form was hidden from view due to the dim lighting off to a corner, making it perfect for her to remain out of sight, even if the stupid girl was awake.

But she wasn't. Her reincarnation was 'peacefully' sleeping, leaning against the cold wall she was placed against and unaware that she wasn't alone.

And as she gazed at the peaceful expression, Kikyo's eyes narrowed, annoyed. She came here to see the pitiful girl and to get a rise out of her—to make the girl suffer for all she deserves, all she stole and took over—but, she comes in an finds her _sleeping_.

Sleeping. Like she currently isn't being held in a cell and just waiting to die, for her soul to be harvested and returned to its rightful owner.

No. her face, that _sickening face_ that is nothing but a twisted version of her own is peaceful. Holding no concern. She's not worried, she's not concerned. She's just there; fine and utterly confident in something she herself can't understand.

An idiot for not fearing something she should.

An idiot, for not fearing _her_. "You always were a stupid girl though." Commented Kikyo, distaste clear in her voice. "Always clinging to hope. Faithful, unrelenting hope that all was well and you'd be saved."

A frown appeared on Kikyo's face after that comment. Her red orbs flashed with malice and she had to hold back a sneer. Pale hands fisted. "But you were, weren't you? Always saved…the _delicate _miko that needed to always be cared for, always watched over and rescued."

Kikyo's hands started to shake very slightly, but the usually reserved woman either didn't notice, or care, instead favoring to glare down at the still unconscious girl. "Always the one he went to. Always the one he ran and traveled and _struggled_ to, to keep you 'safe' or 'rescued'."

Her hands were fisted so tightly now, that if she had any blood in her, her nails would have drawn it. "The one he chose." She spat this out as if it was poison on her tongue. In a way though, it was. it wasa corroding poison that ate and ate away at whatever it touched, melting it down till it was something that couldn't be identified—but still known because it was burned forever in a stone that no matter how much it suffered, can't be broken or removed.

It was a permanent structure—no matter how much it was twisted or manipulated, no matter how much _she_ twisted and manipulated it—the end result is and will always be the same.

Right now, she's the one in control of him, but if that control ever vanishes or he breaks free, it'll be gone. He'll leave her and go back to her reincarnation. He'll be gone.

That's the goddamn truth that can't be changed—and she hates Kagome all the more for it.

"It's because of you." spoke the woman again. "All because you appeared. It used to just be me, I was the lone person he cared for—the one he would have risked everything for and it was supposed to remain that way forever." Her eyes became slits. "But you came…and took over. You broke the seal, you interfered. You changed his heart—you took it away from _me_."

It was supposed to be her's for all eternity. He was supposed to belong to her and_ her_ only. They were supposed to be together forever. He was supposed to follow her—never let her go.

But he did—and it's because of the damn girl in the cell in front of her. "It will…end though." Kikyo smirked. "It will all end."

Her red eyes glowed a brighter red and she chuckled, bitter resentment on her face as she regarded the girl. "You will die. I will get everything I want. Everything will be as it was."

While she spoke, Kagome made no noise, no movement that she was hearing anything she was saying but it didn't bother the other woman. The less she has to hear from Kagome, the better.

"I will have my soul back, and in return I will have Inuyasha. Because with you gone, he will have no choice but to come back to me."

With those final words, Kikyo left as soon as she came, unable to stand the sight of Kagome any longer.

She's said all she's need to.

**. . .**

They made it just in time, with only a minute or two to spare before the others left. _Thank god too. _Thought Shippou, landing in the desired place for their meeting, where two human-shaped and one much smaller animal figure waited for them.

"About damn time." spoke up Kouga's voice, as he and Sesshomaru came from the shadows of the trees. Kouga was idly cleaning his ear with his pinky and looking nothing but bored, his blue eyes going over him to the three Nin that suddenly landed behind him. "What happened, get lost on your way here or somethin'?"

Kouga sniffed in disgust at the humans, before bypassing them all together and staring back at Shippou. "Or what, did the little humans get scared and almost back out?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" responded Shippou in kind, eyes narrowing. "but no, sorry we can't all get here 30 minutes earlier than usual just because you need to leave extra early to just find this place, let alone escape a village with a bunch of humans on guard. Please excuse us all-mighty bastard." He mocked bowed for good effort—he's not in the mood right now for anything Kouga wants to start.

Kouga's a good ally, and sometimes he daresay that he's okay with Kouga's presence, but at times like these—he just doesn't want to deal with him.

Kouga narrowed his eyes in response to the insult, but didn't go for the bait. Instead, he spat at the ground and glared, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. "Fucking brat. Lost your understanding of your place while you were gone?"

Shippou snorted. "As if, my place as always been higher than yours, I'm sorry if you haven't noticed it by now."

Kouga tensed, and his tail twitched in anger but still he didn't do anything. _Which is a bit surprising…he must be serious about this. Even his anger at me won't distract him from this mission. Good._ Because if he didn't, it would make him almost unbearable to deal with. Kouga means well—most of the time—but with certain things, like his tribe or in this case Kagome, he…doesn't _think_.

At all. He just acts most of the time. So to know that he's actually going to think this time instead of kill now ask later—is good.

Shippou spared a glance to the humans, wanting to see how they would take their 'banter' and blinked when he noticed that instead of looking unsure about this, or even worried…they all looked amused.

_It's as if they've dealt with something like this before._ Shippou stared at them for a moment, pondering whether or not he should ask and find out why exactly they were unbothered, but on second thought only shook his head and turned to face the second figure. "Sesshomaru."

"Fox." Sesshomaru's golden eyes glanced at him. "I almost thought you wasted our time and you'd have to leave the mission."

Grinning, Shippou shook his head. "Of course not. I told you—."

"Wait!" Sakura's voice suddenly cut in and the demons were left to look at the pink-haired ninja, her green eyes staring at them confused. When she noticed the attention, she froze in apprehension—not used to the demons yet completely—but continued a second later. "w-what…do you mean…leave the mission?"

"I…" Shippou opened his mouth, but Kouga beat him to it, grinning and lightly poking him in the shoulder.

"What Sesshomaru meant was that if the brat here wasn't on time or if you three humans didn't come—Shippou would have been forced off the mission."

They all froze after hearing about his almost sacrifice, before turning to him. "W-why? Why would you have been forced off the mission?"

Shippou sighed at Naruto's question. "Because by then, they would have been gone or the Nin I knocked out would wake up and tell Tsunade." He gave them each a pointed look. "Tsunade doesn't want you gone, so much so she had you guys trailed. If she were to find out that I was trying to help you each leave, what do you think would have happened to me?"

Each of the Nin's eyes were silent—but by the widening of their eyes, he could tell they knew exactly what would have happened. Shippou gave another sigh, this time an inward one though and turned to Sesshomaru. "Well, we're here. What's the plan? We only have about 15 minutes before Tsunade finds out what happened."

"Simple. We find Kikyo." Responded Sesshomaru. "If we find her, we find Orochimaru."

Kakashi took a step forward. "How can we do that? I'm sure there are ways they could have hidden their scent. There's no way they would just leave without making sure their tracks were covered."

"True." Kouga was suddenly grinning like a maniac, his blue eyes glinting. "But the bitch probably doesn't know just how badly she smells. Even if it's covered, her scent still covers this area. Why do you think I'm on this mission? My sense of smell is much higher than that of a normal dog, even Sesshomaru there*."

A death-glare was directed in his direction from said dog-demon, but Kouga ignored it to continue his explanation to the humans. "I'll be able to smell her as long as her scent remains untouched like it is, as long as nothing else interferes with it or as faint as it may be. If it continues to be like it is, we can easily follow them and find out where they are."

The ninja looked doubtful so Shippou stepped in to explain it to them further. "You still may not understand, but demons can do much more than any simple animal and summons. Some summons may come close to a lower-class demon, but then even the weakest demon's senses are probably about twice as strong as a normal summon."

Naruto looked like he wanted to interrupt or say something, but seemed to take second thought because he only nodded and tightened his grip on his bag, a tense look appearing on his face. "…right. So where do we go? And how will we be able to leave before Tsunade finds out?" he looked to the sun, before back at them. "We only have about ten minutes left before those ninja will wake up…"

"Ah, but that's another thing Naruto." Shippou smiled. "We also, are much faster. We'll be able to get far enough where they won't be able to catch up or follow even if they wanted to."

"You forget though, that we aren't as fast as you, we'll barely be able to keep up, let alone travel at that kind of speed."

Shippou's smile became warm and he motioned to the third much smaller figure that until now remained hidden. "You can't, but Kirara can." The cream colored Nekomata stopped walking next to Shippou and sat down, staring up at them all with her big ruby eyes. "She'll carry you as we travel, that way you'll be able to keep us with us. It's another reason why we want to leave early. If it's just us, we won't have to travel slowly."

And they all looked at the…suddenly pint-sized cat with puzzled eyes. This cat was no taller than a foot while the Neko they remember seeing earlier looked almost 6 feet high. Sure, they looked similar, but there is no way this and that cat are the same. "This…cat will carry us? How?" asked Naruto doubtfully, bending down to stare at her closer.

She walked up to him in response and Naruto was left blinking, before patting Kirara on the head. Kirara mewed in response and purred, rubbing her head against his hand and Naruto found himself grinning.

Sakura knelt next to him and rested her arms on her legs to stare in wonderment, almost joy at the small cat. She's just…so adorable! How can this little thing and that large thing even be the same? This cat seems so nice and cute while the other is almost frightful. "I agree. She's cute and all…but I don't see how she could carry us." Sakura looked up at Shippou. "She's…so small."

The grin that appeared on Shippou's face only could have meant nothing good. "Kirara, why don't you show them?"

Kirara mewed again and jumped back—but as she did so, flames of fire started to appeared around her. it grew into a large ball, and the cute little meow deepened and grew into a large roar that had the nin all freezing before the flame settled back where Shippou stood, and vanished, revealing the very same Nekomata they saw earlier.

Her keen ruby eyes all stared at them followed by a purr that couldn't be anything but amused. Shippou chuckled at their expressions and rubbed Kirara on her head, a common habit they found he did often. "Kirara can change her shape as you just saw, and while she can't carry you in her smaller form, this form can carry up to four even five people on occasion. She'll have no trouble keeping up."

They all nodded dumbly, still in shock that such a cute and small thing could become so massive and threatening, making Shippou shake his head in amusement.

Sesshomaru though, broke the amusing moment by speaking up. "If everything is explained, then we should head off. The faster we leave, the faster we find the miko."

"Right." Shippou nodded in agreement with the Taiyoukai before motioning to the ninja and now standing Sakura and Naruto. "Come on. Get on. Kirara won't harm you. She's probably one of the kindest demons I know."

With some hesitation the three Nin walked over but then paused, each staring at Kirara's back then each other, looking like they were silently debating who would go first. But after a few moments and nothing happened, Sakura finally just huffed and took a step forward. "Fine! I'll—I'll go first…"

Wary, Sakura slowly placed her hands on Kirara's back and after staring at the cream-colored demon staring at her and waiting, smiled shakily and nodded. "S-sorry and thank…you."

When Kirara purred lightly, Sakura took that as her permission and pushed herself up to sit on Kirara, her arms placed in front of her to steady herself as she tried to get comfortable, not used to using an animal, any animal as travel. She usually just runs. And the last time she did travel like this was with Kagome and Shirou.

But that was almost three years ago.

Smiling over to her teammates, Sakura bravely petted the Nekomata—brightening when she got a purr in response. "Well…come on. We need to go. It's…not bad."

When they saw that nothing bad happened to her or that she didn't explode into flames did the two males react. Naruto came up first followed by Kakashi and soon, all three of them were sitting on Kirara. They both looked uncomfortable but she wouldn't blame them. She too was still a little uncomfortable with traveling this way after using just her own two feet most of her life. Even when Kagome had her travel with her and Shirou, she was frightened for her life and had to hold onto said girl for dear life.

Sakura smiled at the fond memory before staring at Shippou and nodding, silently informing him that they were ready to go. Shippou nodded in response and grinned before turning to his two fellow demons. "Well, that's settled."

The kitsune spared a glance to the Konoha gate, then forward and motioning off into the forest to Kouga. "And time to go. My illusion is going to wear off soon and they'll wake up…"

Catching the hint to 'hurry up and start looking' Kouga started rolling his arms and head, cracking a few bones here and there to loosen up. "Yeah, yeah." Done with his stretching, Kouga turned away and started walking ahead of the group, his eyes closing and nose twitching as he sniffed the area.

There were a few tense moments in which Shippou almost thought that despite her scent still being in the area, Kouga wouldn't be able to actually find where it lead. He doesn't have as much of a sense of smell as Kouga, but even he can tell that Kikyo's scent covered the place. She must have been around here a lot either after or before the invasion started. _ We can only hope Kouga can find something…_

Kouga continued to sniff the area, his head turning left and right before he suddenly froze. In response everyone, including Sesshomaru turned towards him wanting to find out if the Ookami was able to find what they were looking for. "Wolf. Did you find anything?"

Kouga was silent, but then as quick as lightening he turned his head back to them, nose crinkled but a large grin on his face. He reopened his eyes before pointing off towards the west and taking off into a run. "Come on! This way!"

Without any hesitation and before they lost the wolf from their sight, Shippou, Sesshomaru and Kirara with company followed after Kouga and with their leaving—officially started the search for Kagome.

**. . .**

Golden brown narrowed as a thin hand reached out to grab a thing of fallen paper spread out with an entire stack on the floor, already in her other hand was another stack that she slowly was increasing with every piece of paper she picked up.

Around Tsunade as she picked up what was left of her office was clear destruction. Most of the windows were broken or cracked and there was a rather large hole in one side that showed the outside and Hokage Mountain.

The couch she had placed off to the side of to the right of her room was ripped and there was a small bit of kunai imbedded in the cloth. Her desk was broken in half and over by the door instead of its usual place in front of said broken windows. Papers, ink, and certain books were everywhere on the floor accompanied by claw marks and drying blood that caked the center and edges of the once shining wood.

When she first came back to her office, she was shocked at the large mess that waited her, and confused onto how exactly her office was so messed up. But that quickly vanished when she walked around the remainders of her desk and looked over to the edge, finally noticing the large, snake like corpse that lay on its side, head hanging out the large hole and kunai and shuriken sticking out on parts of its body.

Apparently, sometime while she was gone, this…demon was probably attacking her office but was stopped by a Nin that was able to kill it before it could do any large amount of damage. It explains how and why her office was the way it was, and why exactly kunai was in her couch.

Picking up another piece of paper, one that was covered in drying blood—Tsunade frowned, a slight grimace on her face. As a medic and able to get over her fear thanks to Naruto, blood isn't something that bothers her anymore and she can deal with on a daily basis, at least until this type of blood.

This type of blood has a foul smell and is much darker than normal blood; it's close to black and very…sticky, making it hard to deal with. _Especially since it's all over the floor._ Thought the woman remorsefully, feeling immediately sorry for whoever is going to have to deal with picking all the blood up. _However… _she reconsidered, staring at the slightly dripping paper. _I should have a sample taken…it may help us out in the future…_

When she's done with the quick cleanup and before the major cleanup can start, she can have Sakura take a few samples of this type of blood. It could help keep Sakura occupied as well as help her and the others discover what exactly these demons are and their capabilities—they do have physical evidence and all, instead of just myths or the bijuu (since myths can't be tested and the bijuu were just too strong for any real type of testing)

_I could also have a body examined…there are plenty around. If we can find how exactly they tick, if any more demons decide to attack, we will have a better understanding on how to counter._ She of course, was speaking of Shippou and his friends as well as Kikyo's own army.

Right now, she knows they are helping her and the others, but it's just for the fate of Kagome. But what happens after? Will they still leave them alone? What exactly will happen? From the sound of things, Kagome is someone important to them, somebody _really _important.

It makes her wonder that after Kagome's been saved, what, if ever will they let Kagome go? Or will they change their mind and destroy the village, kidnapping Kagome on their own and never letting the girl come back.

What if, they are lying the whole time? From how things are going, it seems close to unlikely, but she cannot—will not have any chances taken. She doesn't want to fail her village. Therefore, it's good to prepare, wait and watch to see what will happen.

A lot of them are remaining here anyway so she can make sure that they are being watched by her own ninja, and she's already informed Shikamaru and Neji that while on the mission, they are to watch Shippou and his part of the group. If anything suspicious comes up while they travel together—to inform her immediately when they return.

That way, if they do decide to attack them or keep Kagome—she can prepare an attack force.

She can be prepared.

Tsunade picked up the last piece of paper in this part of the room, sighing. As for team 7, she already has them on watch. As soon as Sesshomaru left she made sure to get them under surveillance and since no body has come running in like a maniac and telling her that team 7 is gone, she's pretty sure that all is well—

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

She spoke to soon when a ninja—wait, one of the ninja she sent after _team 7_—came running in, opening the door with such a gusto, the banged up door flew and hit the wall, but the male ignored it to stare at her with wide green eyes, panting and sweating. "Tsunade-sama! S-something bad has happened!"

Tensing, but already having a sinking feeling what is happening, Tsunade slowly gripped the large stack of papers in her hands, trying hard not punch something at this moment. "_What?_"

The Nin froze at the cold tone, but gulped and looked down guiltily. "I-I'm sor-sorry but…but te-team 7…has…vanished!"

The three-inch stack crinkled and started to rip at the amount of strength she put into her grip. "_How._"

The Nin was now shaking in his boots, stuttering almost as bad as Hinata when she's panicked. "w-we aren't to-too sure…but before…we—we could properly make it to them to s-start the surveillance we-we were attacked…"

Tsunade felt her teeth clench. "By who…?"

"It-it was the de-demon…Shi…Shippou, hokage-sama…"

The stack of papers was ripped clean in two when she heard that name, followed by a furious yell that shook the village and made all not prepared, duck and roll for cover. "_Damn it_!"

**. . .**

"Where is he? Where the_ fuck_ is he?" yelled out Tsunade, storming into the clearing where she made everybody—and she means everybody, the demons and their group included—meet in front of the village so she could find the fucking, irritating demon that decided he wanted to cross her after he saw and heard exactly everything she said and why she said it.

_When I find that fucking bastard, I will rip him a new one._ Tsunade's fists clenched, practically glowing blue with her chakra in her anger. She does not care if it will be bad in taste to currently beat up what would probably be their ally's second in command—but _damn it_—she just doesn't care.

Shippou has gone too far. To _fucking _far. First he lied to them while being welcomed to Konoha, then secondly he kept something important from them only revealing it when it was possibly too late, and now—he has completely disregarded her authority.

She doesn't have authority over him, but she does over team 7 and she will have her orders followed! Just because he interferes does not mean that her orders are invalid! And when she finds Shippou, she will make sure he understands that. "So where is he?" she called out to everyone currently backing away from her, not wanting to face her anger. "Where is Shippou?"

She stopped in the center of the group, brown eyes blazing as she looked throughout the group of familiar and unfamiliar faces for the one emerald-eyed auburn-haired demon, but when his face didn't come out or the demon himself didn't stand up for himself, she gritted her teeth. "Damn it, Shippou! You better get your ass out here now, before I come looking for you personally because if you don't, I will make sure you pay dearly!"

"He can't."

Tsunade whirled around to face Neji. The Jounin didn't flinch at her glare and instead continued speaking. "Shippou is nowhere to be found Tsunade-sama." He lightly looked off to the side where he came from. "I was unable to find him, even with my Byakugan. He is nowhere in the village. Shippou is gone."

"What?" Tsunade stopped. "What?" she repeated. "He's gone?"

"Yeah…as is Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kirara."

Tsunade stiffened and turned her head to stare at the bored looking Shikamaru. "Them too? Are you sure?"

Hinata's voice spoke up and the girl looked down, poking her two index fingers together. "Y-yes, T-Tsunade-sama. We-we tried looking for them like you asked…but we couldn't find them anywhere…they-they are gone."

_They took off on the mission without us. _Tsunade bit down on her lip so hard, she almost drew blood. _Did they prepare for this from the start? Did they know I was going to have them watched? Or was this a sudden thing… _Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she turned to stare at the closest demons to her for answers, who were the two men, Ginta and Hakkaku that froze when she glared at them. "Did any of you know about this?"

The two men starting shaking, from either being scared or knowing the truth she doesn't know—but the man, Ginta furiously shook his head. "N-No. Kouga or Sesshomaru-sama didn't tell us anything! We're just as shocked as you are!"

"Yeah!" nodded Hakkaku agreeing. "We don't know anything! If Kouga or the others were planning this, Kouga would have told us!" of course, that is a lie, they do actually know what is going on, but they won't tell that to her because they promised.

It doesn't help that the woman is frightfully, plain just _scary_.

Tsunade still didn't look convinced. "If you are lying to me—."

Shiori walked up and placed a hand on Ginta's shoulder to calm him and Hakkaku down and to take over the conversation. "We aren't, Tsunade-sama." Shiori gazed at her with serious eyes, expression solemn on her usual kind looking face. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kouga-sama, and Shippou didn't inform us…of this unexpected occurrence."

The young woman smiled then, and tilted her head with some humor. "And Kirara couldn't tell us even if she wanted to."

Tsunade's anger calmed a bit at Shiori's explanation, but still couldn't help but feel a bit…wary. She turned away and nervously bit her thumb. _What do I do now? They are gone, more than not to leave and find Kagome. But why?_

"Tsunade-sama? What do we do?"

Shizune's voice broke through her thoughts and Tsunade looked up to meet the black-haired woman's gaze, before turning to the two Hyuuga standing a few feet away. "Are you able to see either of them, or anything that could be them around, even if it's as far as you can see?"

The Hyuuga cousins both activated their Byakugan and focused passed the gates and through the forest as far as their sight could go, but after a few moments, deactivated them and shook their heads negatively. "no." cut in Neji. "They are too far gone. We cannot see them."

"Damn." Cursed Tsunade. She looked back to the entrance of the village.

"Do you want us to try and go after them?" asked Kiba, standing up from where he knelt by Akamaru.

A few moments passed, but with gritting teeth and shaking hands, Tsunade regretfully shook her head in the negative. "No. if they are too far gone for even Neji and Hinata's Byakugan to see, even if you left now, you'll never catch up. Besides, I don't even know where they are going or planning on going, I'd be sending you in blind. And right now, if it can't be helped—we need as many people here to help rebuild and protect the village."

Sesshomaru and Shippou were an important part of the mission; they at least needed Shippou—but mostly Sesshomaru to find out where exactly they need to go. He is the leader and has most of the information they need and she was close to relying on him for that information. However, with him gone, as well as everyone else that probably could help them out a lot—they are lost.

_It leaves us with nothing to go on. _Tsunade cast a quick glance to the others. Maybe they could help…but she has a sinking feeling that they won't or can't. It wouldn't hurt to ask… "Shiori." When the woman looked at her, she continued. "Do you or any of the others have any clue onto where they would go?"

Shiori shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. Sesshomaru-sama isn't too keen on telling us all that he knows, it's usually Shippou that does that—but with him being gone as long as he was, we aren't too informed." Shiori paused. "The only thing we were informed of before coming here was that Kagome-sama was in trouble. It is why we are here."

"Y-yes…" Jinenji, the one for silence finally spoke up, his voice quiet and soft while he lightly cupped his hands together. "w-we were… told that there was a village Kagome was living in, and may need our help…medicine, protection, and rebuilding…we are here for only that…we know…no more…"

"Why else do you think we were here?" spoke up Chiyo, her voice cold. She doesn't care if this woman is the leader of Kagome-dono's village, she will not speak to her friends as if she has power over them. "To waste time? We know nothing of their plan; we only came as the assistance—not to actually find Kagome-dono, as much as we would like that."

Akira sighed at his cousin's rudeness and placed a hand on the miko's shoulder to calm her. "Excuse my cousin. But she is right; we were informed of nothing more than to be here to help. We know nothing of this."

Outnumbered and with no truth to see if they were lying (she can't have Ibiki deal with them after all, since it will be bad to make enemies with the only people right now that could actually help them) she has to accept it. For now anyway.

Sighing, Tsunade rubbed her eyes and turned, intent on heading back to her office. "Fine. But still, keep an eye out, and if any of you—." she looked at the other group. "_Any _of you find them, please inform me. That's it." she turned to the retrieval team she chose and sighed for a second time. "As for you guys—for now your mission is cancelled, just work on helping rebuild the village…but still be prepared, I may call on you in the future if any news of them comes up."

When she got answering nods, Tsunade turned back to the entire group as a whole. "You all are dismissed." With that, Tsunade continued her way back.

"Um…Tsunade-sama what are you doing?"

Tsunade didn't stop at Shizune's question, she just kept walking. That though, didn't stop her from answering nonetheless. "There's a scroll I need to send out. I'm sure the Kazekage would be interested to know what exactly is going on."

* * *

*on who has a higher sense of smell, Kouga or Sesshomaru. I've read that wolves do have a higher sense of smell than most dogs, and since Kouga is a wolf demon and Sesshomaru a dog-demon—despite the fact that Sesshomaru is stronger—I gave Kouga that higher sense.)

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	21. Awaiting Answers

**Author note**: o-my-gosh, is this what you think it is? Why yes, yes it is. I'm back people. But instead of boring you all with the details of my return here, you can go to my profile and read what's been happening as well as my plans in my 'returning-from-dead-as-zombie-to-start-writing-fanfiction-again' plan if you want.

…yes. Just call me zombie!Rei. Hi all. (Is shot)

Anyway…writing again is so…_weird_. I feel like…like…an egg without a shell, or a bald cat—just…off. I don't know. And frankly, it's awesome. _Cuz I'm finally back!_

…you know what? Ignore me, read the chapter, then maybe read my profile too, but here—completely and utterly ignore my ramblings. I am a zombie after all. Haha. Lol.

It's good to be back. You guys miss me? XD

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Awaiting Answers**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback_  
**"Jutsu/abilities"**  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

**Recap: **  
"Um…Tsunade-sama what are you doing?"

Tsunade didn't stop at Shizune's question, she just kept walking. That though, didn't stop her from answering nonetheless. "There's a scroll I need to send out. I'm sure the Kazekage would be interested to know what exactly is going on."

* * *

**Now: **  
She was walking through the empty halls to her room when her soul collector came flying in and circled around her. Knowing exactly why it was here, she held out her hand for it to land and pass the message along.

It did so without so much as a sound, and after a few silent moments, Kikyo smirked. She waved the soul collector away and watched as it left her sight before following after it. "Good, he's arrived back," she mused aloud, pleased.

It's been more than a few hours since she sent him out—she was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to complete the task she gave him after they captured Kagome. Especially considering his task was not a simple one. If he could not complete it, then part of the plan would have fallen apart. They needed him to set everything in place so they could gain the time they need considering whose coming.

_Demons._ The thought made Kikyo frown and ball her hands into tight fists. She wasn't expecting youkai to be around Kagome this time—to interfere and it made things a bit more difficult. But they are and most likely coming after them for their 'precious miko'.

And if there's any way they can scent the girl, they will come. Like moths to a flame, unable to stay away from Kagome, unable to let her be harmed. To let her get what she deserves. _Leave it to the fox-kit to come running to his precious mother's rescue. And whomever else he contacts._

Kikyo felt herself sneer at the thought. She's been dodging them all these years while she scanned through countries, land, and even _sea_ for her soul. She's been able to stay hidden and out of their sight for centuries, and when she's finally close enough, so _close_ to getting what she wants after so many years—somehow, the damn girl has a way to cause her trouble.

There always is something though, when it comes to_ that_ girl, and she's not even that special. She's nothing remarkable—so how she can have so many people that care for, protect, and love her enough to do everything they've done—confuses and irritates her.

_It doesn't matter though. With him finishing his mission, we will have more time. They will be unable to find this place, lost as they all will be._ Was Kikyo's last thought before she walked through a large door. Letting it close behind her, Kikyo turned to where a thing of steps and sunlight shown through, the path leading up to the open outside and forest above the underground base.

She climbed the steps with ease, and paused only for a few seconds to scan the quiet clearing before turning towards the left and walking over to the tree line where her soul collector was waiting.

As soon as she stopped walking, a black blur jumped down from the tree branches they were waiting in and kneeled before her, one arm across their bent knee, and the other supporting their body, "Kikyo-sama," called the figure, bowing their head more. "I've done as you asked. It was successful."

She gave a light nod, but narrowed her eyes a second later. "You are sure. You have properly ridden of the trail and set a new one? They will not be able to locate this area?"

There was an answering nod, "yes, it will be covered. It is strong enough to keep them at bay for a while."

_And when it wears off, it'll be too late for them to backtrack and find us._ "Good." She gave a cold smile to the bowing figure. "What about your…partner? He is doing what he should, I presume?"

The person looked up at her, and with another nod, revealed deep brown eyes without a pupil. "Yes, he is getting the ingredients you require, though it will take a small bit of time. A day or two at most. Some of them…are hard to find."

She gave them another smile, and with a nod, gave them what would have looked like a fond expression if it weren't for the dark look in her eyes. "Good. You did well, my little slayer."

Brown orbs seemed to suddenly clear at the word 'slayer' but with a blink of the eye, the clarity was gone and what was left was nothing more than the blank face of what appeared to be an 11 year-old boy. He bowed his head fully again, and brown bangs fell over dull brown.

"I live to serve you, Kikyo-sama."

**. . .**

Four blurs, barely seeable to the naked eye were currently running through the bush and trees at breakneck speed. They dodged the branches and trunks in their path with such an ease it could make any sort of wood-life animal, even ninja jealous at their flexibility and awareness of their surroundings.

Naruto was one of those ninja.

As he sat on the back of Kirara between his teammates, just watching the movements of the demons, he couldn't help but feel envious, even a little awed at the clear speed they moved through all this wood.

They moved like there was nothing in their way, as if they were simply passing through a flat, straight road when in truth, there were bushes, branches, and trees everywhere.

Sure, a ninja could do what they are doing. Kakashi, he, and Sakura have for years. They've run through the trees many a time and can easily dodge the obstacles in their way too—but never has he seen or moved as _quickly_ as these demons are.

It's amazing. They all are just so quick it makes Kagome, Kakashi-sensei, even _Sasuke_—some of the fastest people he knows besides Lee or Gai-sensei—look like they run at a joggers pace. If they all were to race, he has no doubt in his mind who would win. It would be the demons. All the demons.

They would easily be first, second, third and so on. Every, single, time. It just makes him curious on who, out of the youkai, would actually be the first. _Maybe Shippou?_ Thought Naruto a second later, eyeing the male currently running ahead of them, his golden tails flying behind him like a golden wave.

He's not sure if he's right, but from the way Shippou looks, he could be the fastest out of the four. He has some kind of energetic grace to him and quick spurts of turns that make it seem so. He uses his entire body to turn, leaning off to the right when he needs to turn right and left when they need to go left. Sometimes even—he's not sure if it's only to show off or something just natural in his movement—but Shippou occasionally flips and spins while he's at it.

At the same time though, he's not sure. The other two ahead of Shippou also have a grace to them, though Kouga's would probably be classified as only pure power. The wolf doesn't pull any of his speed for turns or maneuvers; he just plows through it all and dodges the obstacles in his place by using just his legs and his speed alone.

While Sesshomaru is like a mix between his comrades. He has a strength and power in him as he moves, but it's nowhere near Kouga, but it's also nowhere near as flashy or turn-y as Shippou. He moves with a sort of controlled speed, letting it out in measured bursts and using only partially of his body for the turns. He'll lean in for one, but not to the extent of Shippou and focuses mostly on his feet for any quick or unexpected changes in direction.

As for Kirara, well, he can't really say because he's currently using her as travel, but from what he's seen while they move—the Nekomata _glides_. Or flies would be a better term.

Kirara flies. _Actually_ flies. Sometimes she'll touch a branch or two, but that's only for a burst of speed if she wants or needs it. Otherwise though, she just flies. Simple as that. And it's just…so amazing.

Without even trying, these demons have completely beaten them at speed. It makes him shocked while at the same time, wonder what else they can do. How strong they _really_ are.

He knows they're strong. There's no question about that. The simple backlash he and the others felt when they released their powers back at the village proved that—but he's curious as to just what exactly it is they can do with all that power. Do they have any of the abilities that ninja do? Their own form of chakra and jutsu? What about clans, do they each have their own set of clans and kekkei genkai? Does something like that run through the demons?

If they do, it makes him think about the Kyuubi and if the nine-tails can do anything like that. If, somehow he could use it to help him beyond the normal chakra boost. He doesn't want to rely on the Kyuubi, and would rather do things with his own strength—but after that event, after seeing Shippou for those few seconds, feeling the _power_ the demons practically radiated—he wants to know if he could have that too, even if only a small fraction. He could help himself and the others when he needs it then. He could better protect those he wants to protect.

He'd be able to help Kagome. This time, he could save her. He'd be faster to stop the people that try to take her away. They wouldn't slip through his fingers for a second time.

_Speaking of the Kyuubi._ Thought Naruto, furrowing his eyebrows. _Since that…incident of him speaking to me…he's been quiet._ Naruto momentarily looked down at his hands. _after that small burst of transforming too, he hasn't shown up or anything…and that's weird… _usually when there's a strong opponent around or he's close to a break down the kitsune will show himself, but this time, he didn't.

After that small headache he felt when the others arrived, Kyuubi has been quiet. It's as if he's not there. Usually he can feel something like a presence* from the demon, but nothing this time. It's as if the Kyuubi's just…gone.

_It's weird. _He's not complaining though. The Kyuubi is nothing but an annoying, bloodthirsty fox, but it's different not feeling the Kyuubi, especially after all the training he did with the pervy-sage to control its chakra. _Is he just gone, or is something keeping him away?_

Naruto's blue eyes flew passed Sakura's flying pink-hair to the demons. _Is it them? Can he feel the other demons around and is hiding?_

They spoke as if they knew Kyuubi, or of him; so is the Kyuubi hiding his presence in order to keep away and out of their range? Were they enemies in the past? As for Shippou, Sesshomaru called him a 'fox' so it means he's a fox demon…is it possible Kyuubi is hiding his presence because Shippou's also kitsune?_ Maybe…I can ask Shippou later…about fox-demons…maybe, he'll be able to help…_

The blonde-haired boy was silent for a few moments before inwardly shaking his head, realizing he's thinking too deep with this and that he should just be happy with how things are. The Kyuubi isn't making his presence known and he's able to find Kagome instead of being forced to stay back in the village—

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Kirara suddenly coming to a stop so fast, it would have made him and his teammates lurch forward if they weren't fast enough to catch themselves.

"Ah! What-what's happened?" he found himself asking, placing a hand to his suddenly dizzy head from the backlash. Why did they stop? Did something bad happen?

He heard rather than saw Shippou appear beside him and the others. With a small 'whooshing' sound, the kitsune was standing next to them, his tails moving slightly in the air behind him. "Kouga had to stop, saying something about the scent vanishing."

_What? _Wondered Naruto, recovering and turning to stare at the serious kitsune. "When did he say that?" he blinked, confused because he never heard anything like that being said. "I…didn't hear him say anything!" besides him, Sakura and Kakashi nodded in their agreement.

Shippou turned his head to him, a smirk adoring his lips. "You wouldn't, human remember? Even if he yelled it out, I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to hear him over the wind as we passed."

"Oh." It was Sakura this time, blinking her green eyes at the fox, surprised. "But that's it? We're stopping because the scent vanished?" worry suddenly clouded her eyes and she whirled to look where the wolf was standing on the ground, walking all over the area to find the scent again. "What happened? What changed? We've only been traveling for about 4 hours…"

She trailed off when Shippou shook his head, a small frown appearing on his face. "Not sure. The scent was already faint to begin with since they attempted to hide it…." Shippou sighed and shook his head, "it's also not impossible for the scent to vanish by itself. During the hours since they passed here and us arriving, something could have come through—the wind, an animal, another person passing by…"

"and if that's the case?" spoke up Kakashi, staring at the younger—well, younger in looks male—with his one revealed eye.

Shippou leaned back, his arms crossing in front of his chest. "If that's what happened here, we'll have to resort to plan B." the kitsune narrowed his eyes, the frown on his face deepening to almost a grimace. "We continue on the trail we're already on and scan the terrain. The trail's been steadily heading west, so it's safe to say they're located somewhere in the western countries."

"Even if we do know the direction they are in, do you realize just how many countries there are in the western hemisphere?" asked Sakura, a bit of disbelief leaking in her voice. There are so many countries to the west, and they think it's just going to be easy looking through them all? "Grass, Rain, and River country are only a few, and the only ones that are on Fire country's border. That's not even crossing over to Wind and Stone country—even Earth country to a degree! How do you expect us to find her with all that—?"

"Sakura, calm down," interjected Kakashi. The man placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, making her jump and stop mid-sentence to look over to her sensei. "You freaking out won't help the situation. We need to stay calm and composed if you want us to find Kagome quicker."

Kakashi gave the teenager a small, calming smile that seemed to work, because Sakura slowly closed her mouth and nodded, but still looked worried, her eyebrows creased and mouth thin.

But seeing that she wasn't going to interrupt again, Kakashi turned back to the demons, one watching with solemn understanding and the other, in cold silence. "But Sakura is right. They could have headed to any one of those countries. Especially considering whatever happened to the scent—they could have started heading south towards River country, or even north to Waterfall."

"You all seem to forget the reason why I'm here." came a gruff and slightly annoyed voice from behind. Everybody turned to see that sometime during their discussion, Kouga had jumped up from his place on the ground to join them up in the trees. The Ookami didn't seem too pleased and had a frown on his face, his tail twitching behind him. "Don't think something like this will stop me from finding my woman."

Shippou's own tails twitched at Kouga's possessive term for Kagome, but let it slide from the implications of his other words. "You found something?"

Kouga nodded, but his gaze wasn't on anyone of them anymore, but the clearing he just came from.

Curious at the wolf's strong interest, Naruto followed his gaze; but was left staring at the various wolves he saw running from said clearing. _Wolves? _Where did they all come from? And how did they all appear without any of them knowing?

From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sakura and Kakashi had finally noticed them as well, and was watching the animals run away with different levels of wary. Sakura nervous and Kakashi a bit more than interested.

Looking back to Kouga, Naruto was about to ask him _why_ exactly he was staring at a bunch of animals when he should be helping them find Kagome, but Kouga had beat him to speaking. With a small nod to himself, the wolf-demon turned from the wolves to look over to Shippou and finally answer his earlier question. "Yeah. Bit strange at first, but after I figured out what happened, everything made sense."

The wolf gave a bitter grin, baring his canines for all to see in his annoyance. "The bitch must have expected that demons would be following the scent too—because it's suddenly gone and covered with some kind of herb mixture, I can't find it anymore, it's like it's been erased. I get a headache just trying to pick it back up."

"What does that mean?" spoke up Naruto, earlier question vanishing at the new information. He can'tlocate the scent anymore? "You can find it can't you? This can't be a dead end, there has to be something that we can do to find thetrail again!"

Kouga sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting back to the now empty clearing. "There is kid, but it'll take some time. A couple hours at the least."

"Well?" Sakura gave the wolf a searching look. "What is it?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and turned back to the pink-haired girl, raising his hands up in the air in a calming gesture. "Don't worry; I've already got things going." He grinned quite suddenly, eyes twinkling. "When I said that that wasn't going to keep me from Kagome, I was serious. I've already sent out a few wolvesto scan the area and look for the scent, it has to appear somewhere and once they've spotted it, we'll be able to continue."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes both widened, while Kakashi only chuckled. "So the wolves…"

Kouga grinned brighter. "What else did you think they were here for? They may not seem like it, but they can help us. They aren't regular wolves." Kouga cast his gaze back to the clearing. "I had some of my pack come along in case something like this happened. That bitch may think she's so smart with whatever the hell she used to temporarily stop us, but I won't be fooled. They will have this entire placed scanned before you know it. They'll definitely find something."

"So, while the wolves are trying to locate the scent, what do you expect us to do?"

To the surprise of everyone, Sesshomaru answered Kakashi's question. His voice was flat and straight to the point. "You will wait."

The three ninja blinked at the blunt statement, before quick with understanding, especially the 'you' and not supposed to be said 'we', Sakura bristled at the stoic lord. She glared at him with her green eyes, not caring that if he so wished, Sesshomaru could probably kill her within seconds and not at all be concerned later on.

If anything, he'd probably just be annoyed that her blood tainted his sword more than the fact he just killed one of his supposed allies. And as she glared, the Taiyoukai stared back calmly, making her even angrier. She won't have him telling her and her team to wait, especially for something like this. "You can't expect us to—!"

"Actually we can. And you should, Sakura. All of you."

Sakura turned affronted eyes to Shippou, looking almost hurt he sided with Sesshomaru instead of them, when they know that while it's certainly wasn't the meanest—time still wasn't completely kind with them. They need to be on the move, and who knows just how long it'll take the wolves to find another lead they can follow? "We can't do that!"

Naruto was quick to agree with her, having the same exact thoughts. They want them to sit down and wait? "Yeah, you want us to just sit? The reason we came here without permission was so we _didn't_ have to sit around, but now you want us to do just that? What are you thinking?"

Shippou sighed. He already knew this course of action wouldn't sit well with the two younger Nin, but even if he expected it, it doesn't mean he exactly prepared for it and the mild headache it'd bring. "I was thinking about what was best in the long run."

Both Naruto and Sakura opened their mouths in reply to that, already having a few retorts to shoot back at him, but before any such blow up could happen Shippou was already speaking again, giving them a look and shaking his head. "I know what you are going to say, and I know—believe me, we all do—but right now it's for the best. You heard Kouga," he pointed to said wolf that nodded at his name, "it'll take a few hours in the least, so we should use this time to get as much rest as we can."

His calm look faded, and replaced with it was a serious disposition that made both of them pause. "Once Kouga's wolves find the scent, we're heading out. We won't stop for anything, not food, not water, and not sleep, nothing. Which is why you should get as must rest as you can now. Riding on Kirara may not seem too taxing now—but as it all adds up it will." Shippou gave them a sort of fond smile. "I know from experience, so you should take this chance to stretch your legs and get rested. We don't know how long the trail goes, or where it'll take us, so we're giving you the opportunity now."

"But…" the two still looked annoyed and opened their mouths to further protest, but when Kakashi walked past them—smiling under that mask of his with a nod of thanks and pullout of his book—they closed their mouths. Their resistance gone at the man's actions and knowing, that if Kakashi didn't agree with them, then they weren't going to get their way.

_Smart kids._ Thought Shippou a bit amusedly as he watched the two young Nin follow behind their sensei reluctantly, grim acceptance on their faces. It's a bit funny, but not hard to see why Kakashi was chosen as their sensei. His demeanor seems like a perfect balance to both Naruto's and Sakura's personalities.

He doesn't actively command or tell them what they need to do, but the way he goes on dealing with them—like right now for example—he just does what needs to be done, and somehow, they'll do the same due to some kind of unspoken understanding of what he expects of them and that they should do it. It's weird. And confusing in a way.

He can understand somewhat though, he guesses. Sesshomaru was like that to a degree. More harsh and a lot more distant, but he can see similarities in their actions, as different the purposes and reasoning is.

_But enough of that, back on track._ With a sigh, Shippou forced his thoughts onto more important matters. For one,the scent and how some herb mixture was able to make it vanish and confuse _Kouga_. _That's…the strange thing about all this. _

How could Kikyo lead a demon off the trail? A demon's sense of smell—_especially_ Kouga's—is much more advanced than that of a normal animal. Kouga cannot only track a scent that's practically gone;he can still locate a scent even if it's been tampered with, but this time he said he couldn't do that.

He said that some kind of herb mixture was messing up his senses and giving him a _headache_. A rare occurrence since there's not many types of herbs known to be able to cause that in demons to keep them away.

So where did that herb mixture come from? Kikyo is a miko, and is most likely aware of herbs that could be used against a demon—but there's no way she could know such an advanced one that could stop even Kouga's scent of smell.

Meaning only one thing. She's having help. Someone is helping her. Someone that has knowledge of demons and their abilities and can fight or even use them to their advantage.

Shippou remained quiet as he and the others watched the three Nin slowly began their descent downwards to the clearing Kouga had jumped to, needing to speak at what he just realized, but not in front of the ninja. And only when he was sure all three had hit the ground and was beginning to set up a temporary camp, did he turn to the other two, to notice that they were staring at him. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me kitsune, you got a look on your face that you want to say something—but couldn't in front of the humans, which is why you waited till they were out of hearin' range." Replied Kouga, giving him a look that practically said 'duh'. He crossed his arms and leaned back, eyebrow rising expectantly. "So? Spill."

Shippou felt a grin come to his face despite Kouga's clear command. One of his tails flickered to the side, "wow, you actually _haven't_ gotten more idiotic since the last time I spoke to you." the jab did its job to amuse him for a few seconds, before he nodded and turned away—serious again. "But yeah, I do have something I need to talk to you guys about."

Sesshomaru actually raised an eyebrow at him slightly, silently telling him to continue and Shippou gave another nod, looking towards Kouga since the wolf was the only one that could give him the answers he wants. "Kouga, that herb mixture you said that was messing up your senses…"

"Yeah, what about it?" cut in Kouga, sniffing at him irritably. If the runt even thinks about protesting against him being unable to smell around that foul smelling scent, he swears he'll—

"What…was it exactly. How did it smell? Do you know?"

Kouga, who was already preparing to yell back at the kitsune for any accusations he said about his sense of smell, suddenly drew back short, blinking rapidly at questions he did _not_ expect. "What?" he said instead, dumbly.

Shippou gave him an annoyed, 'I-can't-believe-you-are-this-stupid' look that vaguely—and scarily—reminded him of Sesshomaru when the dog didn't get the fast understanding he believes everybody should have and obey when he tells them something, and nodded more slowly this time. "The scent." He repeated, purposely drawing out the words as if he was some kind of hearing-impaired old man. "What was it like? What did it smell like?"

"…why?" he finally asked. Kouga stared at the kitsune through confused blue eyes. He doesn't see why he needs to explain the foul stench. It was a foul, sickening smell that interrupted his senses and held up the search—nothing more, nothing less.

Shippou sighed, and then actually had the gull to place a hand to his forehead and rub it, as if he was causing him a headache! "Because, Kouga." He sounded out, voice steadily becoming annoyed. "I need to know what it smelt like so I can figure out what it is, or can't you describe a simple smell to me?"

"hey!" having enough of Shippou, because plainly, it's not his fault the damn brat can't just come out with it in the beginning and tell him why he needs a description of the scent instead of beating around the bush—he moved forward to get in the kitsune's face, but was stopped by, of course Sesshomaru.

"You think someone is helping the dead woman." Sesshomaru was staring at Shippou with his normal, stoic disposition, but Shippou nodded all the same, taking the sentence as a question and furthering his thoughts.

"So, you think so too. But yeah, she has to be having help…it doesn't make sense otherwise." Shippou placed his hands behind his head and leaned back some, one leg crossing over the other. "How else could she be able to make an herb mixture powerful enough to stop even Kouga's nose?" Shippou looked up into the trees, the darkening sky making the leaves more sinister than they actually were. Then with a frown, he faced the other two. "Because if there's one thing you're good at Kouga, it's tracking. So how could Kikyo be able to stop you? She may have been a miko, but there's no way she knows any herbs that could be that advance. She never had any need for them."

The kitsune shook his head before raising an eyebrow at Kouga, "so Kouga? What does the mixture smell like? I can't smell anything really distinctive, so it must be one that's directed to highly sensitive noses and you have us both beat when it comes to that so…"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Kouga scowled before furrowing his eyebrows. "But yeah it was pretty hard to figure out at first." the wolf suddenly blinked, scratching his head in confusion. His blue eyes, no longer hard, glanced over to Shippou. "I've smelt something like it before actually, at least, some of it." he wrinkled his nose a bit and grimaced. "I can't tell you what exactly though, cuz it messes with my senses."

"So?" said Shippou, silently urging the wolf to explain further.

Kouga glared at Shippou for rushing him with a, "hold up a second!" before he went silent again for another few moments, deep in thought. He knows he's smelt this somewhere before, he just can't pinpoint _where_ exactly.

Sesshomaru appeared to be getting annoyed, for he narrowed his gold eyes at the blue-eyed canine, an unspoken threat leaving his voice. "Wolf…"

"I know, I know—hold up a second!" Kouga waved back at the dog-demon, turned away from both him and Shippou so he could think. It seems so familiar…he's smelt it before. There's a same burning and nausea he remembers clearly. It's almost like…almost like…

"…poison... Ah, that's it!" Kouga quickly looked back up and whirled towards the other two. "Now I remember! The burning and nausea it creates reminds me of the demon slayer poisons back home. There are a lot of differences between them, this one has a bit of a metallic smell, like blood—but otherwise, they seem similar."

Shippou stood up straight immediately after Kouga's declaration. "The demon-slayer's poison?" Kouga nodded and Shippou gave a narrow-eyed look to Sesshomaru. "I can't believe…you think she actually…"

"It's possible," Sesshomaru nodded. "She kept Inuyasha with her all these years. Who's to say she didn't leave him alive as well? We knew the possibility even though there was no evidence."

Out of the loop and unable to speak telepathically—like the two before him apparently can to one another—Kouga could only look back and forth between them, confused. "What?"

Shippou sighed, "It seems that Kikyo kept more than one ghost with her after all."

"Well, who is it?" asked Kouga again, arms crossing and frowning. "I mean, who else could be helping the bitch we don't know about?"

Green met blue with a tired frown. "Kohaku."

**. . .**

"_Kagome! Help!"_

_Turning to the yell quickly, Kagome ended up having to take a step backwards when a small form jumped up into her arms, crying and holding their head. "Shippou? What happened?" she asked, gently removing the hand over the bump so she could get a better look at it._

"_I wasn't doing anything bad!" replied Shippou quickly, sniffling. "I was just trying to help, but he had to take it the wrong way and hit me! It's not my fault!" _

_Concern fading to slight annoyance since she already knew who this 'he' was, Kagome sighed and knelt down to place the smaller form on the ground, before turning back to her backpack that was sitting next to her for something that could help with the bump. "Okay Shippou…but can you tell me what _exactly_ happened?"_

_Shippou frowned. "I went to help with the firewood like you asked, and when I got there, I used my smashing top to cut some of the higher branches off since there was no good ones on the ground, but I didn't see him appear right where they were falling so he got hit! Then the stupid idiot blamed me for his mistake and hit me!"_

_Able to unearth a water bottle and cloth from her oversized bag, Kagome sighed again and nodded. "Okay Shippou, but first we need to tame that bump before it gets worse…" careful not to get it on her clothes, Kagome poured the cool water onto the cloth. When it was completely soaked, she ringed the excess water out before placing the wet cloth onto Shippou's head. _

_The little kitsune winced when the cold touched his bump, and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry."_

"_It's okay Kagome—."_

"_Shippou!"_

_Shippou flinched at the loud yell, wincing when another, louder version of his name was yelled out by the angry voice. Kagome looked up from Shippou to where a large red blur was coming closer, then back to the fox with a raised eyebrow. _

_Knowing she was silently asking why he was currently being yelled at, Shippou nervously grinned. "I may…have accidentally…hit him a few times with my smashing top…and left him under a pile of logs…"_

"_Accidentally?" wondered Kagome, an amused smirk appearing on her face. _

_Shippou turned a shade of embarrassed red, knowing he was caught. Then he sputtered, trying to defend himself. He doesn't want Kagome mad at him, and it really wasn't his fault! "Kagome, he was being mean to me! I…just…" he looked down and sadly kicked the ground. "Wanted him to stop…"_

_Kagome shook her head, but stood, knowing that if she wanted to face the angry half-demon and keep Shippou alive, she'll have to be standing. "Okay, okay. But still when this is all over, I do expect you to apologize. Alright?"_

_Shippou gave her a silent nod and knowing that he meant well by that promise, Kagome smiled. "Good."_

_It was at that moment that the red blur landed in front of her and she was met with angry golden-yellow eyes—_

—with a gasp, silver orbs opened wide and Kagome was left pushing herself off the wall she was leaning against, gripping her chest where a small pain hit her like a quick punch in the lungs.

_What…?_ Leaning forward so she could get air into her lungs, the girl leaned her head forward and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. _…was that?_ It was a dream she knows that much, like all the other ones she's had in the past, but unlike those past dreams…this one seemed much, much more real…

…it was unnerving, exactly how much that dream felt like reality. It was as if she was actually living in that moment, instead of the _sense_ of living it—she felt like she was actually there, wherever it was. With a shiver, she rubbed her arms. She can still feel the gentle breeze as it brushed against her skin, the cold water as it fell on her hands—everything to the smell of the outside—she can still _feel _it as if she was standing right there, now.

Even though she's _awake_ and knows there was no way she could have been there because for one, she's stuck in a cell, chained to a wall with no way out—_yet_—and two, that place looked to be in a clearing far, far away and somewhere she has no clue where it is. From what she's seen from her past travels, she has never seen a clearing like that before—that _clear_.

There's no way it could have been real. That place could have only been in a dream, it was so nice and…new looking.

It took a few moments but her breathing finally calmed. Giving a shaky sigh, Kagome lifted up a cuffed hand to place it over her sweaty face, trying still to calm her racing heart. _But… _she wondered almost sluggishly, eyes opening.

She can't shake off that feeling—that sense of thinking,_ feeling,_ that it was real, that that place really existed. Kagome let out another breath of air, and dropped her hand back down onto her lap, letting her head fall back to rest against the cold wall. _And those eyes…_

Those golden eyes…

Something about those eyes leaves her feeling distant. Like she's missing something very, very dear and close to her…it makes her…almost wish for something, hope for something.

But for what, or _why_, she just doesn't know—and from the way things are, probably never will.

_It's…almost as if I've seen those eyes before. Somewhere, or someplace…like I know those eyes and who they belong to…_ the sense of déjà vu that hits her when she thinks of those eyes is horrible, loud, and clear.

Even if it was a dream, she feels almost as if those eyes were really here, or that she could have been staring at eyes like that, they were just that bright.

They practically _shined_.

Sighing, Kagome let her eyes close halfway in her thought. _I wish I knew where or whom they belonged to, then maybe things would start to make sense._ She knows for a fact that those eyes didn't belong to anyone she knows. The only people that had anything close to that color would probably be Tsunade or Orochimaru. But she knows that it couldn't be Tsunade, her eyes have just too much brown in them and Orochimaru—well Orochimaru's eyes are disgusting.

His is a sickly yellow that disgusts you and makes you feel sick—but these eyes, they are far from that. These eyes are a warm, shining color that makes her feel happy, fine—_safe_. There's no way it could be Orochimaru.

And since there is no way it could be Tsunade either, it leaves her with nothing and no one to go on, she's still at step one. _And I probably always will be when it comes to these dreams._ Silver eyes opened for a second time to stare at the dark ceiling. _This is the first one I've had in a while too…so it makes it even more real. Just like that one…_

Despite her grim feelings as of late, with her capture and everything since, Kagome smiled, remembering the small little boy in her dreams. _But he…Shippou was back. I guess that makes up for it a little bit. While I might not know everything or am insanely confused with it—I at least was able to recognize someone from my dream…_

She lapsed into complete silence then, just staring up at the ceiling and listening to see if she could hear anything nearby but when nothing but the same still silence met her ears she frowned and looked down.

It was at that moment something off to her left caught her eye and she turned to it—to find yet another tray of food placed next to her.

Like the last time there was a loaf of bread, glass of water, and rice, but instead of the soup she was met with a thing of meat, cut up into edible pieces for her (with no knife or fork of course) and instead of the apple, there was an orange this time.

_When did…?_ Trailing off, Kagome lifted up her hand and placed it over the food. After a few moments, she felt the barest trace of heat come from the food and then removed her hand, knowing and guessing that if the food started off as hot as the food they gave her previously, then this must have been here a while. "They must have placed it while I was sleeping…"

The girl frowned. "Don't they know they are just wasting their time and food?" despite her saying this, her stomach growled at the offering and she frowned deeper, hand reaching to grab her stomach. "I already said I'm not going to eat what Orochimaru gives me. Even if I'm hungry."

After pushing the tray away from her, Kagome slowly crossed her legs and exhaled a slow breath, trying to remain calm and possibly meditate—but couldn't. She's too round up and tense to do something as relax. _Why though? Is something going to happen, besides what's already happened now?_

Without thinking, Kagome lightly tugged on the chains incasing her wrists—but remembered a bit too late about her wounds and froze, waiting for the backlash of her thoughtless actions to hit her. But when nothing happened and she remained pain free besides the still dull thrum of her neck that appeared occasionally, Kagome blinked and looked down at her wrists.

To find no wounds. They were gone. She looked down at her ankles to find the same thing.

"W-What?" lifting up her wrist to look at it better, she inspected her entire hand, touching and poking it with her finger to see if she could feel any sort of pain—but nothing, even after she started to resort to pinching with her nails.

She was healed. They healed her.

Annoyance came then and Kagome gritted her teeth, furiously dropping her wrist in her lap and turning away. _It must have been Kabuto then; he healed me while I was asleep._

Meaning he was in the cell with her. She missed a chance to try to get away. But more than that, _he was in the cell with her_—she could have tried to attack him. Everyone knows the smug bastard deserves it.

A few seconds passed before Kagome sighed again, knowing that her senseless anger wasn't going to get her anywhere, _no_ _matter how much fun _it would be to attack Kabuto.

_Besides…when I do get free, I'll have the opportunity to kick his and everyone else's ass that gets in my way easily. I just have to wait. _She thought, trying to keep her spirits high while she was captive. It's just a matter of time. And hey, if she's lucky, the others will arrive and she'll be able to kick Kabuto's butt with Naruto before they all go and get Orochimaru and everyone else here, wherever 'here' is.

The mention of Naruto made Kagome suddenly sigh and lean back against the wall heavily, expression melancholy, missing her friends and home and wishing so much that she could be there right now. How are they? Is the village all right? How badly was it destroyed? Were there any casualties? If so, are any of her friends among them?

Are they actually looking for her? Do they know what happened to her, or do they think they can't find her because she's amongst the dead? The sudden thought made Kagome pause before shake her head. _No…I think they know what's happened to me… Tsunade and Kakashi both know what's wrong—even Kiyoshi knows…_

She sighed, shoulders slumping—dejected. "I bet by now they've told the others…"

Meaning that Sakura and Naruto are now informed of her…unwilling ties and experiences with Orochimaru during these last couple of years, even as far apart they are. _They probably want to kill me by now for not telling them…_

But could you blame her for not? They already struggle with the fact that Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru, but to have her come up and tell them that Orochimaru's been after her for the last two years too?

It would make them go into overdrive, trying to protect her everywhere she goes, keep her from doing anything or going anywhere. Hell, they'd probably help Tsunade with keeping her on lock-down if they were to find out.

It'd keep _them_ from doing anything or training for themselves…and she won't do that. She doesn't want to be babied, or followed, or watched like a hawk. She doesn't want them to risk everything for her, if she can do something herself. Despite the fact that now, her decision has left her…pretty stuck, she knows she can get out of this…it'll just take a small while…

_Speaking of time…_ wondered Kagome, looking around the darkened cell, wishing now there was a clock or form of sunlight she could use to tell the time. She has no clue how long she's been down here. It feels like forever to her, but sitting alone in the dark with nothing to do can do that to you. _I wonder how long I've been here…_

The girl was silent, trying to see if she could pin-point a set time to figure out how long she's been here, but unable to come up with anything. The small light that comes from the window above her isn't sunlight she found, since it hasn't changed since she's been here—so trying to rely on that is no good.

Kagome pursed her lips. _A day possibly? Two?_ It certainly feels like it could be that long. Warily, Kagome ran her hands through her matted hair, wincing when her fingers caught against a particularly nasty knot. "Ow…"

After a few unsuccessful tries of trying to get rid of the knot from her hair, Kagome sighed and gave up. She untangled her hand from her hair then stared down at her left arm, still covered in the black markings. "And these are still here…I know for a fact that it's been more than a few hours so they should be gone. But they aren't."

From her past experience, they should be gone by now, faded back into the mark on her neck—yet here they still remain. Even Sasuke's marks never stayed out this long. They faded pretty quickly, so why hasn't hers followed the example?

Does it have anything to do with that stuff Orochimaru injected into her?

Lifting up her arm so she could see it better, Kagome lightly touched one mark on her skin with her finger. "Nothing…it still looks like it did…there's no change."

Kagome worriedly bit her lip.

And she's not sure if that's a good or bad thing yet.

**. . .**

It was dark.

And very silent.

Shippou looked around the makeshift campfire they made earlier in the evening, then down to the fish cooking in the center, trying to—and failing—to keep his slight nervous twitch under control with all this tense silence that's over them.

After their earlier discussion and with the waiting for Kouga to get news from one of his wolves, things have been…tense. Both Sakura and Naruto, while going along with their suggestion to rest weren't happy about it in the least.

You didn't have to see their expressions or actions to figure this out, the whole feelings of anger, tension, frustration, and impatience practically leaked off them in waves. It saturated the entire clearing they set camp up in and left a heavy atmosphere.

It doesn't help that Kouga too, appears to be a bit preoccupied himself. He's been moving around, listening and occasionally mumbling to himself about the wolves he sent out, and a few times he's even left the area, only to come back, more annoyed or frustrated with the situation than he was before.

He wouldn't blame him though; Kouga does have some reason to be a bit ticked off. Being unable to find a scent due to it being covered by something he can't sniff around—followed by the fact that the scent is their only lead and without it, or him, being able to locate it leaves them at a standstill—can really take its toll on anyone. He's surprised the wolf hasn't resorted to destroying parts of the forest already in his frustration.

Hell, if it wasn't for his own self-control—he'd already be killing and destroying things himself.

Because 4 hours without any sort of answers or clues is _very_ irritating.

And all that isn't even at the top of the scale—he's not counting Kagome's situation or the new possibility that Kohaku might more-than-likely still be around, though there was no hint of him in 350 years.

They did think of it as a possibility in the past, because when Kikyo vanished and took Inuyasha, Kohaku magically vanished as well, but when there were any sightings of Kikyo—and Inuyasha was thought dead—there was none of Kohaku so they believed that she either released or killed him for his shard.

So they let it go—after years of searching, mostly for Sango's benefit, they stopped and let the matter of Kohaku drop. As cold as that sounds, Kohaku wasn't—and still isn't—the main concern here.

Kagome is. And even though he may be helping Kikyo, Kohaku still won't be a problem after they find Kagome. Sure, it makes things a bit more complicated if he is, but beyond that, things will be fine. With Kagome's ability to sense the jewel shards, if somehow Kohaku _isn't _helping Kikyo but roaming the countries somewhere—she'll be able to find him and the problem's solved. And if Kikyo _is_ keeping him, that's not a concern either because when they get Kagome back, the undead miko will be dead.

So whatever the situation, it's not a big deal whether he is around or not.

Shippou sighed. But for now…until they can figure out where Kagome is and what's exactly going on—they all just need to wait. Shippou scanned the silent group around him, to see if there was any change, but when the same, silent, _uncomfortable_ scene met his emerald eyes—he had to resist another sigh.

_If any of us can last long enough to even get that far anyway._ Thought the kitsune, one tail behind him twitching in irritation. Why does everybody have to be so…so…anti-social right now? he understands why they are like this…he feels the same way, the anxiousness and irritation—but somehow, part of him wishes someone would reach out, to attempt to break this veil that's suffocating them.

He could probably do it, could probably break some of the ice that's between this group of mix-matched people—make them sort-of-maybe get along—but he can't at the same time.

One of _them_ needs to. He gets along with both groups—at least mostly—knows both, ninja if only to a degree, and has worked with both groups so him interfering would be forcing them into interacting with each other, and he can't do that—doesn't want to. Otherwise, this whole thing won't work.

They came here for Kagome and while that may be enough to make them all deal and work together, it isn't enough. There needs to be more than a bit of tolerance, but actual getting along, even if only a bit.

One of them needs to reach out and start a truce themselves, that way it doesn't seem like he's the one forcing them to speak together outside of mission or Kagome talk, but because they actually _want _to try to get along. Part of him even hoped that, while they were forced to stop as they waited for a new trail, this break would be that perfect moment.

_But I think that possibility is a bust…_ Thought the fox, watching the two separate groups. The ninja were all on the right side, close together in a group of their own, while Kouga was on the left, still pacing and walking around. They all were circling the fire—but from where he sat in the middle of it all, he could easily tell that things were divided.

The only other person that didn't seem to care where they sat was Kirara, who—like him—was in the middle of the two groups, sleeping in her larger form across the fire from him.

Sesshomaru wasn't here either. said something about being the 'first watch' but when he was, even the Taiyoukai was on the left side with Kouga, and didn't look too keen on crossing over to where the humans were, or if he did; he made no movement to acknowledge them.

And only adding to this all, was that long, tense and uncomfortable one said a word at all and it has his tails twitching, wanting _something_ to be said to break this, but unwilling to be the one to do just that with all the brooding people around him. Kakashi seemed unaffected, just sitting there reading his book, but the still position of his shoulders had him knowing that the man was just as tense as the rest of them, hoping that good news would come faster.

The fire crackled and Shippou found himself staring at it. _Just…say something… _but what? 'Gee the weather's nice tonight' or 'how are you all doing today' just doesn't seem appropriate considering the situation.

_If Kagome was here…she'd said something to start conversation, no matter what it was._ The sudden thought had Shippou sighing again, suddenly and dearly wishing that the miko were here to say something—but if she was, they wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place.

Leaning back on his hands, Shippou stared up at the sky remorsefully, mood darkening. He watched the stars twinkle and shine, but no matter how pretty they were, or they reminded him of the times when the original inu-tachi used to camp out like this, the kitsune found he couldn't find the emotion at the moment to care or mourn.

And the uncomfortable silence continued.

**. . .**

She was sitting back, idly counting the seconds that passed while she waited for the present pain of her ankles and wrists to fade, when the door to her cell opened and stepped in two figures.

At first she didn't pay them any attention, thinking it was just more servants to come pick up the tray left for her a few hours earlier, so didn't turn to look at them, finding no need to. Why pay any attention to some willing slaves of Orochimaru? It's not as if they'll answer her anyway.

She tried. When the first servant came in with yet another tray of warm, hot food and slid it under the bars to her, she opened her mouth and asked just how long it's been since she was in here.

At first she wasn't going to say anything—because it meant she was actually depending on them for help, despite just wanting the time—but then she realized that she _needs_ to know how long she's been in here.

She needs to know how long ago it was that she was taken away from her home. How long she's been stuck in this hellhole, without her friends, without news on what's happening in Konoha.

So she sucked up her pride and spoke to the servant. It was nothing more than a simple, 'how long have I been in here?' but for all purposes, it should have been something close to a death threat or yell because of how the servant jumped, shocked that she spoke.

But then like nothing, they recovered and ignored her. So she asked again, this time making sure to make eye contact in case they _didn't quite_ hear her. Like the first time though, they ignored her. The male just got up from where he was kneeling, turned and walked out the door, closing it with a stern slam that left her gritting her teeth and fisting her hands.

This leaves her to now, furiously keeping her eyes glued to the bars ahead of her. Waiting for the time when the servants got what they needed and left her alone. _I won't waste my breath, if I won't get any answers. _ She thought, frowning inwardly. She's tired, has a headache, and would very much like to simply go back to her attempts at freeing herself.

"Hello Kagome-chan."

And her plan would have worked, except for the fact that the servants, weren't actually servants. She froze at the voice, before turning her head slowly to meet the grinning gaze of Orochimaru, the ever-fateful Kabuto at his side.

Immediately, her mood darkened. Silver eyes narrowed and fists clenched. "What are you doing here?" she bit out; still very much aware of what all happened to her the first time she woke up and he was in the room. Her neck still hurts time to time and the marks have yet to vanish.

Orochimaru blinked, looking close to hurt at her biting tone, before shaking his head and sighing remorsefully. "What? I can't come see my favorite Konoha-kunoichi whenever I want—?"

"Cut the crap!" interrupted Kagome. She is in no mood to deal with him, she was quite happy with him staying away thank-you-very-much. "Why are you here, Orochimaru?" She asked scathingly. The faster she knows why the snake came to 'see' her, the faster he leaves and she can go back to trying to break the damn chakra-cuffs keeping her prisoner.

The sannin gave her an amused look. "Temper, temper Kagome. Really, you would think you'd be a lot nicer to me after all that I've done for you—."

"What do you want?" yelled out Kagome, forcing herself up so she was standing in order to be close to eye-level with the annoying man. She isn't as tall as he is and the actions don't do much to help her, but damn it all to hell—she won't let him look down and tease her!

All that he's done for her? _Bullshit!_ The only thing he's done for her is be an annoyance she can't get rid of, a big reason why her team broke up, the cause for why she's here now and why a lot of things are as fucked up as they are! He's done nothing for her but interfere with her life and ruin it, after things were just barely starting to look up.

After she was able to find a new home with a new family and friends, this—this_ bastard _had to come and ruin it.

The chains clanked and whined as she pulled on them. The dull thud of her wounds was beginning to turn into a pulsing pain, but Kagome ignored them all in favor of trying to break free again.

And it pisses her off so, so much that he's right in front of her—_only a few feet away_—and she can't do a damn thing. She can't stop him from ruining things more.

"S-stop sprouting your bullshit! I'm sick of it!" panted Kagome, leaning forward and gasping to try and recover her strength. Her hair fell over her shoulders and her bangs were getting in the way of her eyes, but the girl was too preoccupied to care. "I'm so sick of it!"

Slowly, as her attempts slowed, Kagome started to sink back onto the ground on her knees, arms still pulled behind her from her earlier actions. "So, so sick of it! Let me go! release me!" the yells were intended to be scathing, angry, _bitter_—but what came out was nothing more than tired gasps, and Kagome was left gritting her teeth, frustrated she couldn't even _yell_ properly.

When he noticed that she wasn't going to yell out again—or at least for a while, Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head. "You know I can't Kagome." the girl slowly looked up at him through her bangs, and he smiled. "You are worth too much for me to simply let you go…but you know I could get you out of this cell," he offered lightly. He could. All she would have to do it agree to become a sound Nin and like that, he'll let her out of her cell and from there it'd be easy to get rid of Kikyo.

Then he can finally have all he wants without any worries. Sasuke and Kagome will both be under his command and he can focus again on his main goals—the one that requires those two Nin so much.

Her silver eyes, still so bright despite the tired look to them, glared up at him through dark bangs. "I thought I already made it clear to you…or your lackey—." She smirked over to Kabuto as she said this, before back to him, eyes narrowing. "I will never agree to be on your side. I'd rather die."

With that said, the girl looked back down to the ground. "Now, if that's it, could you kindly fuck off? I was actually enjoying the fact that you weren't here to bug me."

Despite the anger and disrespect she gave him, Orochimaru wasn't offended. If anything only amused. He's dealt with such things and people for many years—Sasuke mostly, so some little threat isn't going to bother him, especially with Kagome.

It's amusing really. How they both disrespect him so, it's probably another reason why he says he likes them so much. They have no fear, no concern with him. even if they both are weakened or could be killed in an instant—like now with how Kagome's in a cell or the past when he fought against Sasuke in his training—they do not back down.

Kikyo may call him unwise to go about such things and have some subordinates that do not fear him, but he feels that it only strengthens him in the end. Why break them when he could build up on it?

Chuckling, Orochimaru shook his head. "Actually no Kagome. While chatting with you is fun, I do have a reason for my little visit." He paused to stare down at the tray of yet again untouched food. "Quite a few actually." He mused.

The girl made no motion to show she was listening but he could tell from the way she tensed up that she heard him loud and clear. "The first, Kagome-chan is about your mark of course. I wanted to come and see how it was since it's been a while since it was finally able to activate you know." He paused to eye Kagome's slumped form, noticing that the marks were still there. "And I have to say, I'm really interested in the fact they have yet to return or fade back into your neck."

A manic grin made its way onto his face as the girl froze. "Do you happen to know why this is Kagome-chan? I've never seen any other mark act this way before…they usually fade a little after, and some of the longest usually only last a few hours…but yours has lasted 2 days and still counting."

"w-what?" Kagome's head flew up when he mentioned how long her mark remained activated. The first real, non-scathing response he's gotten since he came in. "2 days?"

He nodded, humming a small bit in thought. "Yes, 2 days." He raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Why, something wrong Kagome-chan?"

Kagome didn't answer him; her silver eyes were now looking down at the ground in some form of mild shock. She's been here for 2 days? It's only been 2 days? Seriously? It felt like she's been in here longer, much longer. _2 days…it's only been 2 days since I was captured…2 days since the invasion…_

Orochimaru was speaking again, "ah, and speaking of something wrong, I must say I'm becoming a bit concerned Kagome." The snake paused for a moment, waiting to see if the girl would look at him again, but when she didn't he only sighed and walked closer to the cell. "I've been told you haven't eaten…and after I've gone to the pains of making sure you are given fresh food—you still refuse it. Is something not to your liking perhaps?"

Kagome was silent.

Giving another sigh, Orochimaru 'tisked' and shook his head, placing his hands behind his back and frowning. A look of remorse appeared on his face. "You do know that if you continue down this road, you will only harm yourself in the end…"

The girl remained quiet, her face turned away and expression closed.

Still not bothered, Orochimaru shook his head for a second time and turned around to leave, motioning for Kabuto to do so as well. "Well, alright Kagome. I can see that at the moment you don't wish to see reason…" he stopped at the door, his hand on the handle. Orochimaru turned his head back to face her, a smirk on his face and glint in his eyes. "But you will soon, and when you do—you'll finally understand which side is better. You'll discover just where it is you belong. But until that happens, your situation will continue—plus, I am highly curious about your mark, and I do believe that some tests are in order to see just why those marks are still there." The man paused after that, and then chuckled. "So till tomorrow Kagome-chan. I'll see you then."

After those words, Orochimaru, and in extension, Kabuto left, the heavy door closing with that horrible resounding clang and clicks of locks.

**. . .**

_It's been 14 hours…and there's still nothing._ Thought Shippou anxiously, his right hand twitching, claws just_ itching_ to slash something apart to get out all the nervous energy building up—but holding himself back for the fact that one; he has much better self-control than that—_he does, he does_—and two, the three ninja were all, finally, asleep after hours of refusing to rest.

They wished to stay up in case Kouga came back with news, but after coaxing—a lot and a lot of coaxing—he was finally able to get them to take the time to get sleep with the promise he'd wake them up as soon as he got news.

That was about 6 hours ago, and he's not willing to let his nervous want to crush something—preferably, _Kikyo's_ head—wake them up. It would be loud, and there's no way he'd get them to go back to sleep since it's already morning. His eyes strayed to the sun, already making its way to its place in the sky, and checked the time. _Around 8 o'clock to be precise._

He gazed back down quickly, not wanting to stare at the sun anymore, or the morning sky and scenery. 14 hours without any sort of sign…why is it taking so long? Just how far along is the scent tampered with? Kouga and his wolves should be back by now—with the scent's trail and a way to find Kagome again and if Kouga were here, he'd kill him because he should be doing _something _or found at least some clue—

"Fox."

The call towards him, as sudden and unexpected it was made Shippou's thoughts come to a full stop. Any angered or violent ideas vanished as quick as they came, leaving him feeling surprisingly shocked and a bit numb. Where'd did those just come from? Kouga will be back as soon as he found something. There's no need to take it out on him—as much as he may not enjoy the wolf's company most days—Kouga is an ally, friend even, and is trying his hardest to find the scent. If anything, Kouga's probably feeling more stressed than him, being the one that actually has to find the trail.

Blinking off the feelings—because he's _not _going to do this again, not ever—Shippou lifted his head and turned to Sesshomaru. "Yeah?" he asked, forcing a grin because throughout everything, he pretty much forgot the demon-lord was back from his patrolling. If it wasn't for the comment just now, he'd probably bypass the other youkai's presence altogether.

The Taiyoukai was situated to his left, far enough away he could be considered 'outside' of the camping bounds, but still close enough he could be seen and in return, see the entire clearing for anything that may be harmful. He was sitting down against a tree, one knee drawn up and arm resting on it—the closest thing to normal and relaxed as he lets himself appear most times now—and was staring straight at him.

His expression was still the same stoic mask, but his eyes were hard—feeling like cold steel placed against your neck just wanting to strike—and it made Shippou look away, knowing why the expression was on the older demon's face. "Calm yourself. If you continue, you will destroy the area and we do not need any senseless actions to cause further problems."

_What? _Shippou looked back up towards Sesshomaru, confused at his words because how could he destroy the area? He's not even trying—but when he met eye-to-eye with the Inu-youkai, the question must have been in his eyes because Sesshomaru's own eyes turned down towards something.

Even more confused, Shippou followed his gaze, to draw back in shock and quickly pull his hands up from where they were situated almost _completely in the ground_.

The dirt and rock around his hands flew up into the air as he lifted his hands up, leaving craters on either side of him and his hands dirty, but Shippou was more preoccupied with the fact that his hands were glowing green with his youki. Not only that, but coming from where the craters were, large cracks were forming and splintering through the ground, expanding out like spider-webs.

Reacting quickly, Shippou pulled in his youki and the cracks stopped just shy of touching near the fire-pit and sleeping Nin 15 feet where he was sitting. "I…." Shippou trailed off and turned back to Sesshomaru, then to a now awake Kirara. "I…didn't mean to…sorry…must…not have been paying attention—it, it won't happen again."

Kirara gave a sympathetic growl and he smiled towards the Nekomata and nodded, "I'm fine, Kirara." he reassured when ruby eyes continued to stare at him. After another moment, Kirara gave another soft growl and lowered her head back to the ground, her twin-tails moving to cover her head as she went back to sleep.

And Shippou just sat there for a moment, before sighing and turning to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry." He repeated, again, seriously. Because he is. Sesshomaru taught him better than that, and here he is, wasting the teachings by losing control so easily. "I was preoccupied."

Sesshomaru finally looked away and knowing that was a good sign, Shippou have a sigh of relief.

"You think Kouga will not return with a scent?"

"What—no! Not at all…" Shippou made to shake his head but stopped dead—realizing that, even if only somewhat, he did think it. "At least…not fully. It's just been so long. What if—" He paused quite suddenly, glancing over to the ninja and listening in to make sure that throughout the commotion, they were asleep.

Deep, solid breathing met his ears and he resumed, though he kept his voice low. "—what if Kouga can't find a scent. What do we do then?" Shippou looked over to the Nin. "What happens to the ninja and Konoha?"

"Such questions should be asked when they are truly needed," Sesshomaru glanced at him casually, "not when we _will_ have what we require already."

**. . .**

The snake was true to his words.

With a wince and left eye closing in grimace, Kagome slowly lifted up her hand and grabbed her stinging neck, willing the pain away by rubbing the tender skin slowly.

To no such luck, the skin only continued to sting, and hurt, and _burn_. So with a sigh Kagome stopping massaging her neck and dropped her hand back in her lap. _Ow…_

"_The pain will last for only a little while Kagome-chan, but I'm sure you won't mind it—since after all, it is a necessary part in finding out why your mark hasn't gone back to your neck."_

"I will make him pay for this…" swore Kagome softly. It may be nothing but an empty promise or hopeful wish—but she _can_ hope right?_ Someone really should give him a taste of his own medicine. _she thought slowly, giving a small hiss as her neck gave a particular stinging stab, almost as if Orochimaru heard what she was thinking and had it pulse in warning, practically declaring 'I can do this to you anytime I want'.

Slowly, Kagome re-raised her hand and placed it over her forehead, not feeling too good—and not only because of her mark, but because of what he _gave_ her for the mark.

Blinking, Kagome tried to focus and remember what was exactly in the needle Orochimaru stuck in her neck—but found she couldn't place an exact recall. She's not even sure what color it was. Was it yellow? Purple? Maybe reddish orange? With frustration Kagome closed her eyes and started rubbing her forehead, feeling suddenly sluggish…and off.

_He said…he said there would be side-effects…_ the bitter thought appeared in her mind and Kagome found herself blinking a few times to stay focused. She has to. She's already fallen under the damn influence of at least two of his drugs—she doesn't want him to get another.

But still…does he have to make it so hard? Her silver eyes blinked a few more times, finding that the area around her was starting to blur into a thing of dark colors and shades. She shook her head quickly to will the blur away—but only mildly succeeded when it only let up slightly.

She could now only see the outline of the things around her, but she's not going to complain, she can still see something at least. And she's not completely succumbing to whatever poison he injected into her, so that's a plus in her book.

A small crooked smile appeared on her face._ Especially since…it took 3 of his men to restrain me… _another internal point for her! She may still have had the poison forcefully given to her, but at least she fought and gave some trouble—right now the only thing she can regretfully do besides being continuously disrespectful and spiteful—

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another stab in her neck that this time was accompanied by a light-headedness that left her feeling more than a little dizzy. Giving a small, "Ow…" she leaned her head back against the wall to help her regain her bearings. She does _not _need this. Her wrists and ankles already hurt from the new wounds she got from trying to break the chakra-cuffs again. She doesn't need to add neck-pain, and whatever else this drug will cause to the list.

Just what did he give her? A mild sleeping drug? Some kind of tranquilizer? She's never felt this…_off_ before. Considering, she's never been drugged or poisoned like this before either, but still—she doesn't like the feeling. She's tired and dizzy and a headache is slowly but surely making its way in conquering her head.

To make things worse, she can faintly hear the sound of footsteps coming to her cell—the 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' sounding like some kind of horrible rhythm. She closed her eyes and sighed warily, just trying to keep her mind clear of the fog it wants to fall in.

She can't let herself fall victim to the poison and end up falling asleep or dazed and unable to do anything. If she is to sleep, she wants it to be on _her_ terms when she's sure no one is going to be here and not currently walking to her cell now.

She let out a small thing of air. _It's probably just another one of his servants bringing me my food for the day._ Reluctantly, thanks to Orochimaru she's discovered that she's brought food twice every day. In the 2 previous days she's been here, she's received 4 meals so by simple thought, she was able to find out that she gets two meals a day.

It's currently the third day she's been here—she found this out when Orochimaru came like he said he would, flanked by five sound nin and a needle, Kabuto surprisingly absent—so she's guessing that the current footsteps heading her way is a servant with her meal.

_But it's not as if I'm going to eat it._ They're wasting their time and food. (Though the prospect of them running out of food because of her and all starving to death is a wonderful thought,) she won't eat anything Orochimaru gives her. He could have poisoned it, put some kind of mind controlling substance in it or something—

—Kagome stopped the idea dead where it was and rubbed her head furiously, not liking where her thoughts suddenly turned. Mind controlling substance? It's probably possible, but something is seriously wrong with her if she's starting to think of something like _that_.

Because if Orochimaru had that kind of poison in his arsenal, she's sure he would have used it on her the first day she was here—or would be forcing it down her throat by now, that same sickening gleeful grin on his disgusting face. All the while saying, "Don't worry Kagome-chan, it's nothing but a simple mind controlling juice—you'll be fine and a joyful little sound-nin in no time!"

_I can't believe…this… _warily, she shook her head, wanting to clear it again because things were getting too fuzzy and weird for her liking.

The footsteps were closer now, right outside the door actually. She could tell because the continuous 'tap', 'tap' stopped and instead was replaced with the sounds of metal and locks being moved, followed by the irritating creak of the metal door being opened.

Dizzy, but still having most of her wits about her, Kagome decided to speak, eyes narrowing in annoyance. They probably won't listen, but it doesn't mean she can't try to make them stop coming. While the food being delivered currently is her only way of finding out how long she's been here—she would like it better if she was left alone.

She doesn't want to deal with the other people in this place. She doesn't want to deal with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kikyo, Sasuke, or any of the servants and other sound Nin here.

She just wants to be home in Konoha. In her bed asleep or taking a nice warm bath, training with Sakura and Naruto, or making fun of Kiyoshi. She just wants her semi-normal life to go back to that semi-normalness instead of the 180 it decided to take. But because that's not possible—she can only resort to wanting to be by herself until she can get out.

The door was fully open now, and someone was coming in, so she opened her mouth, "you're… wasting my time if you think I'm going to eat, anything I'm given from you. I haven't for the last two days—that's not going…to change…now…"

As she spoke, she turned to face the servant but soon found herself trailing off, shocked at who just met her eyes, and now wondering if the drug Orochimaru injected into her caused hallucinations because who she's seeing, really wouldn't come here. She may not be able to see their face due to the drug making her vision blurry, but there is no mistaking that outline standing on the other side of her cell.

Sasuke.

* * *

**Author note**: and there, the long awaited chapter has ended! I hope the wait was somewhat worth it, this chapter was hard to write and well, it's been awhile for me. Haha, so here's to hoping my writing ability hasn't _completely_ deteriorated back into nothing during my absence…

And Kagome and Sasuke finally have their meeting, I know a lot of you have been waiting for it, and again I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but well, I guess late is better than not at all right?

….haha, yeah, don't answer that. (Looks around nervously for sharp flying objects)

Anyway, please, please review? I know it's been a while, actually, probably been forever, but your guys' reviews could really help and I'd love to see who's, if anyone, is still reading this, and would love the feedback. (besides, zombie needs food, and brains are nasty.)

*I don't know if this little bit is true or not, but I kind of assume that something like this would be, especially considering the fact that since part 2, Naruto's seal has been weakening and since then he's transformed what like 2, 3, or 4 times? So yeah, coupled with a weakening seal, and many transformations, I assume that it means Kyuubi would get a bit more freedom even if just as a presence or something. So I'm using it. XD

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter!**


End file.
